Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Die Macht der Elemente
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Vier Steine, Vier Elemente, ein Bündnis. Bei einer Expedition in Belize muss Lara Croft erkennen, dass das von ihr gefundene Auge des Kukulcan nur Teil eines großen und mächtigen Artefakts ist. So mächtig, dass die Götter sich entschieden es wegzusperren
1. Prolog

LARA CROFT

TOMB RAIDER

DIE MACHT DER ELEMENTE

_Für alle Abenteurer in der Welt, die Großen und die Kleinen._

_Und für eine ebenso Tomb Raider versessene Freundin aus Kiel, die es mir immer wieder ermöglicht hat, Inspiration aus ihr zu ziehen._

Prolog

Jedes Mädchen, egal wie alt sie war oder welcher Abstammung, welcher Schicht oder Religion, sie auch angehören sollte, brauchte ihre Ruhe. Vor allem nach einem stressigen und nervenaufreibenden Tag musste sie einfach abschalten können, die Realität ausblenden. Das ging oft am Besten bei einer Tasse heißem Kakao oder Tee, einem guten Film, einem Besuch beim Masseur und einem Bad. Die wenigstens Mädchen allerdings konnten es sich leisten, alles davon zu machen. Eines dieser Exemplare, eine von denen die sich für einen entspannenden Tag alles leisten können, ist Lara Croft, die Protagonistin dieser Geschichte.

In einer Welt voller Abenteuer und Fantasie, einer Welt der Mythen und Märchen, einer Welt von Klippen, Felsen und tödlichen Fallen, war es dazu noch besonders wichtig, dass dieses Mädchen es schaffte auch mal abzuschalten. Und genau das tat sie im Moment auch. Ihre Seele baumeln lassen, hatte sie sich bei Winston –ihrem treuen Butler- verabschiedet und war hinaufgegangen. Ihr Plan bestand darin ausgiebig zu baden, danach alleine in einem weißen Frotteebademantel, wie man sie sonst nur in Hotels vorfand, mit einer Tasse voll heißem schwarzen Tee und einer Schüssel voll Cracker einen Film aus ihrer umfangreichen Videothek anzusehen und dann gegen 17:00 Uhr örtlicher Zeit den Masseur aufzusuchen, oder besser gesagt: Den Masseur herzubeordern. Darum war ihre strikte Anweisung auch gewesen, dass keinerlei Telefonate sie zu stören hatten. Nicht einmal, wenn es der Papst persönlich war, der sie und ihre Familie heilig sprechen wollen würde.

Ruhe und Gelassenheit, das war der Stoff aus dem ihre Träume gemacht waren. Mit dreiunddreißig (hierbei handelt es sich um eine eigene Lara...d.h. das sie jünger ist als der von Eidos „festgelegte" Geburtstagstermin) hatte sie längst aufgehört von Prinzen und weißen Rössern zu träumen. Alles, was sie jetzt wollte war ihre Ruhe. Und wenn hier und da mal ein gut aussehender Mann in ihr Leben treten würde...dann war sie nicht abgeneigt.

Ihre Ruhe wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als eine Faust an die Tür hämmerte.

„Lady Croft?!", es war Winston.

Sie seufzte entrüstet. „Was?!", rief sie und hob eine der Gurkenscheiben, die sie sich auf die Augen gelegt hatte, an. Sie schielte in den Raum hinein. Ihre Pupillen waren verkleinert auf Grund des plötzlich einfallenden Lichts. Doch sie gewöhnte sich schnell an die Helligkeit und sah nun die Schaumberge in ihrem blubbernden Whirlpool, roch das Rosenaroma in dem Badewasser. Die Musik drang wieder etwas lauter an ihr Ohr. Sie hatte gerade geschafft sich zu entspannen, jetzt brach das gesamte Gerüst zusammen. Und sie war zurück in der Realität. Die Melodie entpuppte sich als eines von Mozarts Stücken. Sie mochte klassische Musik, aber lieber hörte sie dann doch etwas Rockiges, Lauteres. Doch zum Entspannen war es genau das Richtige.

„Lady Croft, da ist ein Anruf für sie.", hörte sie Winstons Stimme gedämpft durch die weiß lackierte Holztür. Die Tür war edel verziert und der Griff mit einer Goldlegierung gearbeitet. Ein echtes Kunstexemplar. Und von Hand gefertigt, weshalb jede Tür im Croft Manor einen eigenen Stil und eine eigene Geschichte hatte. Lara hatte sie vor Kurzem erneuern lassen, da sie vor einem halben Jahr noch ungebetenen Besuch empfangen musste. Jede Tür stammt aus einem anderen Land und war aus einem anderen Holz gearbeitet. Diese hier war aus Eichenholz, doch durch die Lackierung konnte man das nicht erkennen. Ins Innere der Tür war ein Stahlgitter eingebaut. Einerseits hatte dies den Vorteil, dass nun keine Tür sich eintreten ließ, andererseits konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr hindurch schießen, sollten mal auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Bösewichte lauern.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will keine Telefonate. Selbst wenn es Elvis Presley aus dem Jenseits ist.", fuhr sie Winston, einwenig zu grob, an. Ihr tat es auch direkt leid. „Aber ich wette, dieses Telefonat wollen sie nicht verpassen.", erklang Winstons Stimme von neuem. Er ließ nicht locker, das hieß also, dass der Anruf wirklich wichtig war. Seufzend und resignierend erhob sie sich aus dem Wasser. Sie spürte das warme Wasser ihre nackte Haut hinab laufen und griff nach dem weißen Handtuch, welches auf dem Stuhl hing, um sich einwenig abzutrocknen. In der Luft hingen dicke Dunstschwaden, die durch das heiße Wasser entstanden waren. Diese Schwaden trieben die Luftfeuchtigkeit in die Höhe und sorgten dafür, dass Laras Handtuch nicht mehr sonderlich trocken war.

Schließlich schloss sie die Sicherheitstür auf und Winston reichte der nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckten Lara das Telefon. Sie ging dran: „Ja bitte?!"

Einen Moment schwieg sie, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie begann zu lächeln. Die Tür hatte sie wieder hinter sich geschlossen: „Ach du bist es.", sie schwieg noch mal und lauschte den Erzählungen am anderen Ende der Leitung: „Klar habe ich Zeit für dich. Wo soll es denn sein?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie den Zielort genannt bekam. Auf ins Paradies.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT

In

Tomb Raider

Die Macht der Elemente

Kapitel EINS:

„Alte Bekannte"


	2. Alte Bekannte

**Alte Bekannte**

Kapitel I

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

_Klong, klong..._

Ihre Stiefel verursachten ein hohles Geräusch, als sie vom Fischkutter sprang und auf dem alten Holzsteg landete. Sie streckte sich genüsslich, denn auf dem alten Kahn war es ihr nicht besonders gut ergangen. Das alles war Teil einer Tarnung gewesen, da man ihr am Telefon gesagt hatte, sie soll nicht zu offensichtlich in das kleine Land an der Küste Mittelamerikas einreisen. Das war ihr gelungen, wenn es auch eine ziemliche Tortur gewesen war.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass sie einen Flieger nach Honduras genommen hatte und von dort aus mit eben genanntem, alten Kahn über das Meer geschippert war. Geschippert traf es in diesem Fall ziemlich genau. Der Kahn war langsam gewesen, unter Deck war kein Platz gewesen und die einzige Unterhaltungsmöglichkeit war ein nach Fisch stinkender Skipper gewesen, der auch noch kein einziges Wort Englisch sprach. Das war eine der schlimmsten Touren gewesen, die Lara bisher unternommen hatte. Und sie hatte schon viele Touren hinter sich. Sie lockerte ihre Muskeln, ließ noch ein mal genüsslich ihren Kopf kreisen und verabschiedete sich lächelnd von dem Skipper.

Dieser winkte ihr zu und stierte unentwegt auf ihren üppigen Busen. Den hatte Lara in ihrem neuen „Standardoutfit" verpackt. Das braune Oberteil, darunter ein weißes Tanktop, eine braune Hotpants. Schwarze, wasserdichte und reißfeste Stiefel und ihren Rucksack. Das Headset lag verpackt mit ihren Waffen, ihrem PDA und dem Magnethaken im Rucksack. Einzig und allein das Fernglas hatte sie gewagt offen an ihrem Gurt zu tragen. Der Mann war zwar ziemlich freundlich gewesen, vor allem nach dem sie ihn mit amerikanischen Dollar bezahlt hatte. Aber so ein PDA war doch ein nettes Mitbringsel für die Familie daheim.

Die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch am Himmel. Mittagszeit!

Zur Mittagszeit war es in Belize besonders heiß, weshalb wohl auch nicht so viele Menschen sich auf die Straße wagen würden. Unter ihren Füßen schwappte das blaue Meer, so Kristallklar, dass man meinte, bis auf den Grund sehen zu können. Ein dunkler, torpedoförmiger Schatten zog knapp über der Wasseroberfläche daher. Eine dreieckige Rückenflosse blickte hinauf aus dem Wasser. Ein kleiner Hai, nicht besonders gefährlich, aber dennoch ein Haifisch. Belize war eine Ansammlung von verschiedenen Tieren, die jeder normale Mensch, wohl behütet in seinen vier Wänden, niemals zu Gesicht bekam, außer im Fernsehen und im Zoo. Haie, Krokodile, Eidechsen, Skorpione, Raubkatzen etc...

Das war genau Laras Kragenweite. Seufzend winkte sie dem Boot noch ein mal hinterher, dann schritt sie los. Ihre Füße verließen das etwas unsichere Holz und sie trat auf einem platt gewalzten und getrockneten Pfad aus Schlamm. Das war in Hopkins, dem Ort an dem sie sich im Moment befand, wohl schon eine große, befahrene Straße. Aber im Moment war weit und breit keine Menschenseele. Das war eigentlich auch besser so. Sie ging los, versuchte sich zu erinnern, welche Route man ihr genannt hatte. Vom Holzsteg gerade aus, nach hundert Metern links abbiegen. An dem kleinen Getränkeladen auf der rechten Seite vorbei und dann nach weiteren hundert Metern links durch das blau gestrichene Tor gehen.

Lara tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und ging los, ihren Rucksack locker geschultert. Sie ließ sich Zeit und sondierte die Umgebung genauer. Wenn man schon wert darauf legte, dass Lara Croft sich ins Land schlich, dann musste es etwas gefährliches sein. Und sie wollte keine bösen Überraschungen erleben. Doch die vereinzelten Häuser, die weder stilistisch noch von der Höhe zu oder an einander passten, waren leer. Die meisten Fensterläden geschlossen. Nur hier und da sah sie einige dunkelhäutige Kinder herumhasten und mit einem abgewetzten Ball spielen. Als sie die erste Kreuzung erreichte, brauste ein alter Geländewagen an ihr vorbei und einige jugendliche Männer pfiffen ihr zu. In ihrer knappen Kleidung und mit der gepflegten Haut war Lara sicherlich eine der schönsten Frauen in diesem Land. Und eine weiße Frau war hier auch noch eine wirkliche Seltenheit. Sie genoss die Anerkennung der Jungs einen Augenblick und schritt dann weiter, als der Wagen um die nächste Biegung sauste und eine Haufen Staub aufwirbelte. Ob die Jungs überhaupt einen Führerschein besaßen, war eher fraglich. Aber das sollte mal nicht Laras Sorge sein. Ihr Ziel lag am Ende dieser Straße. Ein kleines Hotel mit blauem Gartenzaun und etwa fünf oder sechs Zimmern. Ein wirklich winziges Familienunternehmen. Von einem Foto, was sie sich nach dem Telefonat aus dem Internet gezogen hatte, her wusste sie, dass der Garten mit vielen, schönen und seltenen, tropischen Pflanzen bepflanzt worden war. Palmen, davon auch Fächerpalmen, wenn Lara sich im Namen nicht irrte. Sie sahen wirklich aus wie riesige Fächer, die man zum belüften von irgendwelchen Scheichen und anderem neureichen Pöbel benutzte.

Lara hasste solche Menschen und vor allem hasste sie solche Männer. Sowieso war die Welt der Aristokratie so gar nicht ihr Fall. Hier und da organisierte sie zwar den ein oder anderen Ball oder eine Benefizveranstaltung oder Auktion, aber sie tat es eher selten, um ihren gesellschaftlichen Ruf Aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte durch ihre Arbeit schon einen guten Ruf, bei dem anständigen Teil der Bevölkerung und der andere Teil würde eben mit den Fotos und Zeitungsartikeln Darts spielen. Das war ihr vollkommen egal. Denn irgendwann einmal würde sie denen in den Hintern treten dürfen. Sie war mal gespannt, worum es dieses Mal ging und welcher böse Bube sich nun dahinter verbarg.

Und die wichtigste Frage von allen war: Warum Sara Pezinni sich ausgerechnet in Belize befand? Lara war schon einige Male hier gewesen und das Land war wirklich sehr schön, aber wie kam eine Polizistin aus New York, die ihrem Job mehr schlecht als recht nachging, was nicht unbedingt an ihrer Faulheit sondern eher an ihrer Bürde lag, dazu sich in Belize aufzuhalten. Einem der unerreichbaren Paradiese für viele Amerikaner. Nun gut, von Kalifornien war es bis Mexiko nicht weit und von Mexiko war es bis Belize auch nur eine relativ angenehme Fahrt von fünf Stunden. Aber New York lag am anderen Ende dieses großen Kontinents. Diese Fragen sparte sie sich für später auf, wenn sie sich erstmal in dem Hotel befand. Sie erreichte den Getränkeshop, von dem Sara ihr erzählt hatte.

Eine alten Frau, mit zerfurchten und sonnengebräuntem Gesicht blickte ihr von einer kleinen Bank vor dem Laden entgegen und grinste freundlich. Lara grüßte sie in der Landessprache, eines der wenigen Worte die sie kannte. Mit der Landessprache von Belize kannte sie sich sowieso nicht so gut aus. Eine der wenigen Sprachen, die Lara für zum lernen, als eher unsinnig empfunden hatte. Denn in Belize sprach man auch in manchen Teilen und je nachdem mit wem Deutsch und Englisch.

Die alte Frau erwiderte mit einem zahnlosen Grinsen ihren Gruß und winkte leicht. Sie wirkte, trotz ihres angeschlagenen Aussehens keineswegs so, als ginge es ihr schlecht. Nein, sie gab Lara sogar viel mehr das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihrem Leben glücklicher war, als irgendwelche Europäer. Das machte Lara irgendwie heiter. Denn die Fahrt auf dem Kahn hatte ihre Laune wirklich beträchtlich gedrückt. Während sie noch unter der glühenden Sonne Mittelamerikas einher schritt, überlegte sie, was genau Sara wohl von ihr wollte. Klar, sie hatte Lara um einen riesigen Gefallen gebeten, allein das war schon Grund genug für die Archäologin gewesen, ihre Freundin aufzusuchen. Aber das Sara am Telefon so geheimnisvoll getan hatte, hatte Lara nur neugieriger gemacht.

Und es war auch sehr Besorgnis erregend, denn eine Polizistin die nichts von ihrem Plan Kund tun wollte, weil sie Angst hatte, abgehört zu werden, war nicht besonders beruhigend. Darum beeilte sich Lara jetzt auch einen Schritt schneller. In ihrem Kopf keimte ein Bild, wie sie in Saras Zimmer trat und diese mit einem Loch im Kopf auf dem Bett liegend fand. Doch sie versuchte, das Bild zu verdrängen. Niemand wusste, dass sie sich in Belize trafen. Sara hatte den alten Cäsar Verschlüsselungscode benutzt. Dabei nahm man einfach ein Wort und ersetzte die Buchstaben durch den im Alphabet nachstehenden Buchstaben.

Ein simpler Plan, der aber nur selten durchschaut wurde. Darauf hatten sie sich nie geeinigt, aber als Sara plötzlich sinnlose Buchstaben gebrabbelt hatte, war Laras Alarmsystem angesprungen.

_Usfggfo jo cfmjaf_

War ihre Botschaft gewesen. Lara hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um die richtige Konstellation zu finden. _Treffen in Belize. _Simpel, aber effektiv. Und nun war Lara hier. Die restlichen Informationen hatte sie vor einer knappen Stunde auf den PDA erhalten und sie hoffte inständig, dass niemand sie abgefangen hatte, der damit mehr anfangen konnte, als sie. Schließlich fand sie die Fächerpalmen, die Sara erwähnt hatte und auch das blau gestrichene Tor. Es war mehr eine kleine Tür, eine Art Lattenzaun mit Rosenbogen. Nur das dort eben keine Rosen wuchsen. Lara trat zwischen den Palmwedeln ein und schritt einen kleinen, schmalen mit Pflastersteinen ausgelegten, Weg entlang. An einer bestimmten Stelle gabelte sich der Pfad. Zum einen führte er nun auf eine kleine Sonnenterrasse und in Richtung des Haupteinganges.

In die andere Richtung ging es ein mal um das Hotel herum. Lara entschied sich, das Hotel zu umgehen, so dass sie die Rückseite erreichen konnte. So konnte sie sich ein Bild der Lage machen und feststellen, ob nicht irgendwo Wachleute oder Scharfschützen positioniert waren. Wenn man ein Leben lebte, wie Lara Croft, so wurde man unweigerlich Paranoid. Oder einfach sehr, sehr vorsichtig. Den Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Hinter dem Hotel lag ein kleiner Pool, etwa fünfzehn Meter lang und fünf Meter breit. Eigentlich war das mehr eine Art Planschbecken, im Verhältnis zu Laras Pool in England. Aber dennoch für einige Personen bot es genügend Platz zum Bahnen schwimmen oder einfach einwenig abkühlen. Zu ihrer Rechten standen drei Sonnenliegen, allesamt weiß und aus Plastik, aber nur eine der Liegen war mit einem Handtuch bedeckt.

Ein dunkelblaues Handtuch.

Im Wasser befand sich auch nur eine einzige Person. Sie war schlank, weiblich und hatte braunes, langes Haar, was ihr am Kopf klebte, während sie im Kraulschwimmen die Bahnen hin und her schwamm. Lara wartete einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich mit einem ziemlich lauten Räuspern bemerkbar machte. Sofort unterbrach besagte Person ihre Bahnen und blickte Lara durch zwei getönte Gläser an. Eine elegante Taucherbrille. Nicht geeignet, um tief ab zu tauchen, aber genau richtig, um das Wasser von den Augen fern zu halten.

Dann wurde das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Person im Wasser breiter: „Lara, schön das du kommen konntest." Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte ihre Tasche und den Rucksack auf dem Boden ab. Sie wartete, bis Sara sich aus dem Wasser gehoben hatte und nach dem blauen Handtuch griff. Während sie sich abtrocknete und ihren nassen Bikini abtupfte, begann sie zu sprechen: „Ich hätte nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet."

„Tja, ich bin halt eine Frau, die es gern etwas schneller hat.", Lara wartete, bis ihre Freundin einigermaßen trocken war, dann umarmten sie sich: „Du weißt doch, ich fahr nicht umsonst so gern Motorrad."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Süße?!", fragte Sara rhetorisch: „Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen, dort kläre ich dich auf."

„Nicht nötig, ich weiß schon wie das mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen funktioniert, musst du wissen.", scherzte Lara.

Die junge Polizistin lachte kurz auf, dann griff sie sich ihr Handtuch und betrat den dunklen Hotelinnenraum. Lara folgte ihr. Das Innere des Hotels war mehr wie eine Art Wohnzimmer. Im Gemeinschaftssaal standen zwei kleine Couchgarnituren, einige Sessel und eine Art Liege schön drapiert um einen Couchtisch, auf dem ein Fernseher stand. An der Wand stand ein Sideboard aus Kirschholz mit einer alten Vase. In einem der Sessel saß ein alter, gemütlich dreinblickender Mann und rauchte eine Pfeife, während er sich von den Worten eines Sprechers leise berieseln ließ.

Das Wohnzimmer verlassend kamen sie in ein kleines Foyer. Hinter einem Empfangstresen saß eine alte Frau und lass eine Zeitung. Scheinbar war Sara eine der wenigen Gäste dieses Ambientes. Sie beachteten die alte Frau nicht, sondern schritten direkt die Stufen hinauf. Im ersten Stock lag ein kleiner Flur, der in vier oder fünf Türen abzweigte und dann auf einer Art Rundterrasse mündete, von wo aus man die halbe Stadt bis hinunter zum Strand sehen konnte. Ein wirklich schöner Ausblick und ein guter Ort, um sich der Sonne hinzugeben.

Aber auch das war nicht ihr Ziel. Kurz vor der Terrasse bog Sara in das Zimmer zu ihrer Linken und schloss hastig die Tür. Der Raum war schön dekoriert. Sowieso war das gesamte Hotel in einem wirklich traumhaften Stile errichtet worden. Es gefiel Lara auf Anhieb. Sollte sie Belize jemals als Urlaubsort auswählen, so würde sie sicher hier absteigen.

„Okay, worum geht es?", wollte Lara wissen. Nettigkeiten konnten sie auch später, auf der Fahrt eintauschen. Sara seufzte und ging ein mal um das Doppelbett herum, ging dort in die Hocke und förderte aus ihrem Koffer einige Ausdrucke hervor. „Kennst du diesen Mann?", sie zeigte Lara das Foto eines Mannes, der gerade eine schwarze Limousine verließ. Sein Haar war grau, sein Gesicht leicht zerfurcht. Er wirkte wie ein Mann Mitte fünfzig und das war er wohl auch. Eine große, schwere Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine Augen und in seinem Mundwinkel hatte er eine qualmende Zigarre.

„Einer unserer besten Männer hat die Fotos gemacht. Näher kommt man an ihn nicht dran.", erklärte Sara ihrer Freundin.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Das ist Corban Frys, ein Mafiaboss und Führer der berüchtigten Frys-Familie.", erklärte Sara knapp: „Ursprünglich war das eine italienische Mafiagruppe, doch seit Frys das Erbe angetreten hat, entwickelte sich daraus eine richtige Organisation. Mit seinem Einfluss regiert er mittlerweile fast die gesamte Unterwelt von New York City und Umgebung."

„Ein Mafioso, also.", Lara nickte zur Bestätigung, dass sie die Informationen sicher irgendwo verstaut hatte: „Und wo kommt mein Part?"

„Ich dachte _das_...", Sara legte ein weiteres Foto auf den Tisch: „...könnte dich interessieren." Laras Augen wurden groß und kugelrund. Das nächste Bild war nur Sekunden später aufgenommen worden, nachdem Frys das Auto verlassen hatte. Ihm folgte eine Frau Mitte bis Ende dreißig. Sie hatte blondes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug ein schwarzes Abendkleid. Auch ihr Gesicht verbarg sie hinter einer Sonnenbrille.

Das Gesicht war ihr so Bekannt, wie Jesus Christus Ikonen. Sie war in jedem Klatschblatt abgebildet. Eine Neureiche Britin, die einige Millionen von ihrem verstorbenen Vater geerbt hatte. Ihr Name war Alexia Foster. Sie war so ziemlich auf jeder Veranstaltung, die von der britischen High Society engagiert worden war und hielt ihren Namen aus Nichts heraus. Außer aus den schmutzigen Dingen. Ihre neuste Leidenschaft war das sammeln antiker Artefakte und nicht selten verkaufte sie diese auch zu horrenden Preisen auf dem Schwarzmarkt oder bei öffentlichen Auktionen.

Sie nannte sich selbst eine Archäologin, war aber mit ihrem damaligen Studium der Archäologie nie fertig geworden. Meistens ließ Alexia jemand anderen für sich arbeiten und erntete nur den Ruhm. Und jetzt schien sie sich mit Frys verbündet zu haben. Das konnte ja nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Das ist Alexia Foster.", wiederholte Lara ihren Gedankengang: „Ich nehme an, du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?!", Sara nickte als Antwort und deutete auf den Mann, der auf beiden Bildern neben der offenen Hintertür stand. Er trug einen weißen Anzug und eine schwarze Krawatte. Sein schwarzes Haar war militärisch kurz geschnitten: „Das ist Fernando, Frys neuer Bodyguard und Meister des bewaffneten Kampfes."

„Ein Ninja quasi,", schlug Lara ein einfacheres Wort vor. Sara nickte. „Okay und wo genau ist der Haken, was wollen wir hier in Belize?!", wunderte sich Lara schließlich. Sie hatte zwar schon einen Verdacht, denn wenn sich eine „Archäologin" und ein Mafiaboss zusammenschlossen, dann konnte das nie was gutes bedeuten. Und vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich in Belize, einem der Wohnorte der alten Maya Kultur befanden.

„Unsere letzten Satellitenbilder empfangen einige Zeichen aus dem Dschungel von Belize.", Lara erkannte auf dem Ausdruck einige helle Schemen. Es sah aus wie Zelte und Fahrzeuge und herumwuselnde Menschen: „Das ist der letzte Aufenthaltsort unserer beiden Lieblinge." „Hmmm...", Lara dachte nach.

„Das ist eine geheime Mission. Außer uns beiden und meinem Vorgesetzten weiß davon niemand. Weil Frys außer Landes geflohen war, konnte die Polizei von ganz Amerika nicht mehr auf ihn zugreifen. Und man hat mich geschickt, um Frys zu kassieren. Wenn herauskommt, was wir hier tun. Dann bin ich ziemlich gearscht...", sie grinste: „...um es mal amerikanisch auszudrücken, meine Liebe!"

„Versteh ich.", Laras Gedanken kreisten. Wieso schlugen sie ihre Zelte ausgerechnet dort auf? In der Nähe von Altun Ha? Altun Ha war eine antike Mayaruine. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ach du...", den Fluch sparte sie sich auf und deutete auf die Karte: „Kennst du die Geschichte von Grab des Mayakönigs?" Doch die Antwort war eigentlich schon klar. Sara kannte sie nicht. Sowieso kannte die Geschichte kaum einer. „Die Maya nutzten ihre Tempel, anders als die Ägypter, niemals als Gräber für ihre König. Jedenfalls dachte man das früher.", sie legte eine Art künstlerischer Pause ein: „Vor einiger Zeit entdeckten Archäologen bei ihren Ausgrabungen unter der Treppe einen weiteren Durchgang und man wurde im Inneren auf eine Kammer aufmerksam, das war etwa 1952. Und diese Kammer stellte sich schnell als Grab heraus. Mit vielen, wertvollen Schätzen und Schriftrollen.", erneut legte sie eine Atempause ein: „Dadurch bekam die Archäologie ein vollkommen neues Gesicht von den Mayas und man bekam neue Eindrücke."

„Denkst du, dass...", Sara kam nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden.

„...sie in Altun Ha ein weiteres Grab vermuten?", vollendete Lara den angefangenen Satz. Durch das offene Fenster zog eine leichte, warme Brise herein und ließ den weißen Vorhang wehen: „Ja. Das denke ich. Und ich will einen so bedeutsamen Fund nicht so schmierigen Leuten wie Frys und Foster überlassen."

„Genau das hab ich von dir erwartet.", Sara grinste. Jetzt bekamen sie beide eine große Chance, die ihrer Karriere nur gut tun konnte. Außerdem würden sie ein Weltkulturerbe vor der Verwüstung und Plünderung durch Banausen bewahren können.

Das Abenteuer konnte beginnen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Rasante Fahrt

**Rasante Fahrt**

Kapitel II

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

Mit einem lauten Brummen erwachte der Motor des alten Jeep Wrangler zum Leben. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und Lara dachte nicht im Traum daran, noch mehr zu verschenken, in dem sie sich an nicht vorhandene Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen hielt. Das Fahrzeug war nicht neu und hatte keine Belüftung. Dafür fehlten aber auch die Seitenfenster, was bei schneller Fahrt für reichlich Belüftung sorgen konnte.

Hier ging es um wenige Stunden und außerdem ging es darum einen Mafiaboss und eine Möchtegern-Archäologin davor zu bewahren, möglicherweise mit Mächten zu spielen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte. Oder sie wenigstens davon abzuhalten, wertvolle Schätze in die Hände von Kunstsammlern zu geben. Solche Sachen gehörten in ein Museum und waren keineswegs Teil irgendwelcher privaten, obszön und prahlerisch zur Schau gestellten Sammlungen. Lara hatte zwar selbst das ein oder andere Objekt ihrer Begierde behalten, aber sie ließ nicht wöchentlich Touristen blechen, um sich diese ansehen zu können.

Und genau das taten Menschen wie Alexia Foster und Corban Frys aus tiefster Seele. Gut das der alte Motor des Wrangler noch mitspielte, während Lara mit durchgedrücktem Pedal fuhr. Da dies eine geheime Operation war, war Saras Budget ziemlich kurz geraten, da hohe Ausgaben auf Kosten der Regierung unweigerlich die Skeptiker auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Und das wollten alle beteiligten vermeiden. Eine eingehende Studie von Wetterkarten und Wettersatelliten ergab, dass es hier in einer Stunde einen kräftigen Regenschauer geben würde, der sämtliche Straßen, die im Regenwald sowieso nur aus Matsch bestanden, aufweichen und in tödliche Fallen verwandeln würde. Sie mussten den Tempel erreichen und die dortige Crew stellen, bevor der Regen kam. Denn sonst saßen sie fest und würden mit ihrem Fahrzeug in der nächsten Schlammgrube landen, wo sie nie wieder heraus kamen und dort jämmerlich ersticken würden.

Sie verließen nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Start ihrer rasanten Fahrt die Kleinstadt. Irgendwo hörte Lara noch am Rande einen Mann, wie er erschrocken Aufschrie und dann anfing zu protestieren. Was er sagte, verstand Lara über den Lärm hinweg überhaupt nicht. Und es war jetzt auch vollkommen unwichtig. Einige Minuten fuhren sie schweigend über ein flaches Stück Land. An beiden Seiten lagen grüne Wiesen mit wenigen Palmbäumen in der Landschaft. Von hier aus hatte man eine gute Aussicht bis an den Horizont und zu Laras linken konnte man auch das Meer erahnen. Das karibische Meer lag ruhig und still da und störte sich weder an dem Lärm, noch an der Geschwindigkeit. Das Meer war und würde immer geduldig sein.

„Weißt du wo wir hin müssen?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen. Lara hatte eine gewisse Ahnung von der Lage des Tempels, sie hatte ihn ja auch selbst ein mal besucht. Aber dennoch war es immer besser, wenn jemand da war, der sie lotsen konnte. Und das war Saras Aufgabe. Auf ihrem Schoß lag eine Landkarte ausgefaltet, auf der sämtliche Tempelanlagen des kleinen Landes Belize verzeichnet waren.

„In etwa.", Lara lachte auf, als sie eine Delle in der Straße erwischten und der Wagen an einer Seite einwenig abhob. Sie kamen leicht ins schleudern und Sara hielt sich an der Querstrebe fest, die normalerweise die Fensterscheiben flankierten: „Lara, du bist wahnsinnig." „Einwenig.", Lara liebte Geschwindigkeit. Sie fuhr immer schnell und so oft, wie es ihr ermöglicht wurde. Und dieses alte Gefährt hatte ordentlich PS unter der Haube. Das war ein angenehmes Gefühl und wenn die Straßen dann auch frei und uneben waren, machte das alles noch viel mehr Spaß.

Jedenfalls solange, wie man eine Geländefahrzeug steuerte. Bei einem Porsche würden diese Unebenheiten schnell einen Schaden an der Unterseite des schönen Fahrzeugs verursachen. Und das wollten ja alle vermeiden. Lara am allermeisten. Ihre Fahrzeuge zu Hause wurden, auch wenn sie nur so rum standen, regelmäßig gewartet und gecheckt. Meistens vollkommen grundlos, so dass Lara damit selbst Zip auf den Zeiger ging, wie er gern zu sagen pflegte. Zip und Allister hatten sich Urlaub gegönnt. Ihr Computerfachmann war irgendwo auf die Kanaren geflogen, mit seiner neusten Flamme. Während für Allister ein Urlaub einem Besuch auf der Museumsinsel der Hauptstadt von Deutschland bedeutete.

Somit würden ihr auf dieser Reise ihre beiden Stimmen im Ohr fehlen. Doch sie hatte ja immer noch Sara und wenn Sara auch bei weitem nicht über dasselbe geschichtliche Wissen verfügte, wie Lara oder Allister, so war sie dennoch eine sehr tolle Begleitperson. Lara vertraute ihr, sie liebte sie auf eine freundschaftliche Basis über alles. Auf Sara war eben immer Verlass.

Da die Sonne noch immer unbarmherzig von oben herab schien, hatte Lara sich eine Sonnenbrille mit gelben Gläsern angezogen. Diese Farbe war im Dschungel geeigneter, da sie zwar die Intensität der Sonnenstrahlen minderte, aber nicht dafür sorgte, dass man im sowieso schon schattigen Regenwald, auch noch vollkommen blind dar stand. Die Grasebene hörte beinah abrupt auf und sie erreichten eine Kreuzung. „Nach rechts.", Lara tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und bog ab. Der Jeep schlingerte einwenig, als er vom getrockneten Dreck auf geteerte Straßen kam. Hier führte eine der Hauptstraßen quer durch den Regenwald von Belize, bis hinunter nach Belize City. Doch soweit gedachte keiner von ihnen zu fahren. Der Staub, der sich in das Profil der Räder gegraben hatte, löste sich während der Fahrt auf der gefestigten Strecke.

Das war eine der wenigen Straßen, die sie Gefahren los passieren konnten, ohne das ein starker Regenschauer dafür sorgte, dass sich der Boden auflöste. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, noch die vier Kilometer hinter uns zu legen und dann am Straßenrand zu parken und zu Fuß nach Altun Ha zu gehen?", schlug Sara vor. Daran hatte die Archäologin auch bereits gedacht und es schien eine vernünftige Erklärung zu sein, denn bei dem starken Regen und der schnell dahin rinnenden Zeit, würden sie es nie in einer Stunde schaffen, die Fieslinge Dingfest zu machen und die Schätze zu bergen, falls es denn dort Schätze gab.

Sara faltete die Landkarte wieder zusammen und schob sie zurück in das Handschuhfach des geliehenen Jeeps. Der Mann im Autoverleih war sehr freundlich gewesen und hatte ihr eigentlich ein anderes Fahrzeug, _für Touristen geeignet, _hatte er in brüchigem Englisch versprochen, geben wollen. Doch Sara hatte gewusst, welches Fahrzeug für eine Fahrt wie diese bevorzugt wurde, denn sie hatte in den Jahren, die sie nun mit Lara Croft befreundet war, so einiges über die Arbeit eines Archäologen gelernt. Und das war wirklich eine Menge. Sie wusste, wie man bei einer archäologischen Ausgrabung Gebiete absperrte, sie konnte Grenzen ziehen und sie wusste, dass alle _öffentlich _zur Schau gelegten Artefakte, immer mit irgendeiner Art von tödlicher Falle versehen waren.

Darum war immer Vorsicht geboten, denn in der Welt von Lara Croft überlebte man nur, wenn man auch wusste, was man tat und immer voraus dachte. Einfach drauflos stolzieren brachte einen nur ins Verderben, wie viele angeheuerte Söldner, es immer wieder gern bewiesen, wenn man sie auf die Suche nach dem Artefakt schickte. Sie ahnte bereits, dass auch Frys niemals unbewacht oder unbewaffnet auf eine Reise wie diese ging. Allerdings wunderte Sara sich sehr darüber, was eine Frau wie Alexia Foster, eigentlich eine angesehene und unaufdringliche Person aus der höheren Schicht, mit einem Mafiaboss am Hut hatte. Waren sie vielleicht ein Liebespaar? Doch dann sah sie noch einmal die Fotos vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufblitzen. Der grauhaarige, etwas beleibte Mafiaboss mit den dicken Tränensäcken und dem schiefen, falschen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Und die junge, blonde und für menschliche Verhältnisse bildhübsche Alexia Foster. Das konnte nie und nimmer ein Liebespaar abgeben, es sei denn Frys hatte sie sich gekauft oder hatte andere Qualitäten, an die Sara jetzt lieber nicht dachte. Sie verfolgte den Mafiaboss schon seit einiger Zeit. Kurz nach dem Abenteuer um den Aztekenschatz –es war mehr ein Artefakt aus zwei Teilen gewesen-, der _Scheibe der Sonne_, war Sara wieder in den öffentlichen Dienst getreten. Und dort hatte sie dann auch zum ersten Mal von Corban und seinen Machenschaften gehört. Er gehörte zu den meistgesuchten Verbrechern von New York und jeder wusste, dass er in mehrere Waffenschieberaktionen und Drogenschmuggel verwickelt war, ebenso wie Menschenhandel und möglicherweise sogar in illegalen Auktionen auf dem Schwarzmarkt tätig war.

Eine ganze Reihe von Vergehen, für einen einzigen Mann. Aber nie war die Beweislage so klar gewesen, dass man ihn hätte _kassieren _können. Frys hatte gute Anwälte und einen noch besseren Riecher für Gefahrensituationen. Wenn es ihm zu brenzlig wurde, verzog er sich schnell. Vor einigen Monaten war Frys an den Docks von New York City von Zeugen dabei gesehen worden, wie er einige Kisten antiker Artefakte, die eigentlich von der UNESCO zum Weltkulturerbe ernannt worden waren, verlud. Als Sara und ihre Abteilung aber angerückt waren, hatten sie nur einige von Corbans Männern gefunden.

Sara wusste, dass die Männer für ihn arbeiteten, doch vor Gericht stritt Corban die Sache ab. Einige Wochen später waren die vier Männer tot in der Kanalisation von New York gefunden worden. Das grenzte eigentlich schon an ein Wunder, denn mittlerweile hatte niemand mehr den Überblick über die Tunnelsysteme unterhalb der Stadt. Mit der Zeit waren so viele dazugekommen und so viele neu gegraben worden, dass niemand mehr einen detaillierten Lageplan besaß. Das die Leichen überhaupt gefunden worden waren, war einem Gruppe von...Sara wusste nicht mal was genau sie gewesen waren. Aber sie hatten sich verhalten, wie Menschen die einwenig zu viele _Dracula _Filme gesehen hatten.

Doch der Anblick von echten Leichen, hatte die kleine Gruppe schnell das Fürchten gelehrt. Seitdem hing Sara an Corban dran, denn irgendwann würde sie ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Als Lara auf die Bremse trat und den Wagen von der geteerten Straße lenkte und schließlich komplett anhielt, wurde Sara aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie erschrak einwenig und schrie leise auf.

Lara kicherte amüsiert und schnallte sich ab, griff nach hinten und beförderte ihren Rucksack auf den Vordersitz: „Hab ich dich beim Träumen gestört?" Sara verneinte: „Ich habe nur nachgedacht.", dann öffnete sie die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Sie streckte sich, denn vom Autofahren wurden ihre Glieder immer ganz schläfrig. Die Fahrt hatte zwar nur zwanzig Minuten gedauert, aber dennoch wollte sie nicht nachher riskieren, einen Muskelkater oder irgendwelche Zerrungen mit nach Hause zu schleppen.

Lara kontrollierte schnell ihre Ausrüstung und zog ein Fernglas, einen PDA und einen Magnethaken aus der Tasche. Dann schloss sie den Rucksack ab und prüfte, ob er auch wirklich geschlossen blieb. Sara betrachtete das kleine Ritual amüsiert. So sah also eine Lara Croft aus, die sich vorbereitete für die Jagd nach dem Verbrechen. Sie selbst hatte eigentlich nur ihre Witchblade mitgenommen. „Übrigens, schickes neues Outfit.", bemerkte sie, als sie Laras verändertes Auftreten betrachtete. Ihr sonst zu einem Zopf geflochtenes Haar, hing auch nur in einem straffen Pferdeschwanz über ihren Rücken.

Auch Archäologen brauchten wohl ab und an mal ein neues Design, sonst wurde wohl allen langweilig. Sara amüsierte das. „Danke. Hat man mir persönlich hergestellt.", Lara blickte an ihrer Kleidung hinab: „Von Dolce & Gabbana, wenn dich das interessiert." „Die stellen so etwas her?", wunderte sich Sara einwenig.

„Ja.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Allerdings wusste ich das bis vor kurzem auch nicht, denn ich hab das Designerpärchen für einwenig oberflächlicher gehalten."

„Sieht auf jeden Fall ziemlich schick aus. Und wenn es hält, was es verspricht, dann war das wohl eine gute Wahl.", gab Sara zu.

Lara nickte als Antwort: „Es hält auf jeden Fall, was es verspricht."

Auf ihrer letzten, größeren Schatzjagd hatte sie es bereits eingeweiht und es hatte seine Dienste gut verrichtet. Es trocknete schnell, es war so gut wie reißfest und der Stoff zersetzte sich auch nicht, wenn man damit eine Stunde auf dem Hintern rutschte. Außerdem würde es den Körper auch warm halten, wenn es denn einwenig mehr Stoff gewesen wäre.

Als alle Sachen sicher und fest verstaut und befestigt waren, kontrollierte Lara noch die Batterie in ihrer kleinen Lampe, am Schulterriemen ihres Rucksackes. Es funktionierte einwandfrei und sie wusste auch, dass es sich selbst wieder aufladen würde, wenn sie das Licht löschte. „Okay, los geht's!", sagte sie schließlich und schweigend schritt Sara neben ihr her. Sie waren von nun an so leise, wie es ging. Denn es war in etwa ein Fußweg von fünf Minuten, bis sie Altun Ha erreichen würden. Doch da ihr Ziel nicht Altun Ha persönlich war, mussten sie sich mehr westlich halten und würden somit einige Minuten länger brauchen. Doch das war nicht der Rede wert und wenn Frys wirklich so ein gerissenes _Arschloch _war, wie Sara ihr versicherte, dann würde er bestimmt irgendwo Wachmänner aufstellen lassen.

„Wir hätten vielleicht eine Muskete mitbringen sollen.", flüsterte Sara ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. Das wäre vielleicht wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, denn da ihr Ziel nun mal nicht die Ruine von Altun Ha war, gab es auch keinen direkten Pfad dahin und somit mussten sie sich durch das Dickicht schlagen.

Der Regenwald von Belize war wunderschön. Hohe, riesige Bäume, eine große Vielfalt an verschiedenen Pflanzen, Palmen und Lianengewächsen. Doch Lara hatte für das alles keinen Blick, ihr Ziel lag klar vor Augen und sie erreichten es schneller, als erwartet. Eine große Lichtung tat sich wenige hundert Meter vor ihnen auf. Es war nicht nur eine Lichtung, sondern eine große, freie Fläche im tiefsten Dschungel. Von der Straße und ihrem Fahrzeug war lange schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie waren jetzt abgeschnitten von jeder Zivilisation. Lara vernahm laute Stimmen, Männerstimmen die auf Englisch miteinander sprachen. Doch sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, um genau vernehmen zu können, was diese sprachen. Kurz vor dem Anfang der Lichtung, machte der Boden eine leichte Erhöhung und fiel dann steil, aber kontinuierlich ab. Bis er wieder in Grasland mündete.

Hier wuchsen nicht mehr so fiele Pflanzen, so dass sie sich hinter einem größeren Baum hockten und hinab sahen. Etwa zwanzig Männer standen da unten. Sie trugen alle Maschinenpistolen und schirmten ihre Augen durch Hüte vor der Sonne ab. Sie trugen Hemden, aufgeknöpft in den verschiedensten Farben. Doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam. Auf dem Unterhemd, meistens in weiß gehalten, war ein kleine Logo abgebildet. Sie gehörten der Frys Familie an und waren wohl treue Männer. Lara zog ihr Fernglas vom Gurt und blickte hinab, dabei achtete sie darauf, immer im Schatten zu bleiben, damit die Sonnenstrahlen nicht auf der Linse reflektiert werden konnten.

Sie erkannte zwar nicht genau, was es für ein Logo war, aber dies war auch nicht unbedingt notwendig, denn die Personen standen kaum vierzig Meter von ihr entfernt. Nur die Höhe machte es ihnen möglich, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Neben den Personen waren auf der Lichtung auch drei Trucks, ein Lastkraftfahrzeug und eine Art Planierraupe. Die Natur, die Lara eben noch so unangerührt erschien, hatte irgendwo hier, wegen der Selbstsucht dieser Wahnsinnigen großen Schaden erlitten.

Und Lara verspürte das heiße Verlangen, es ihnen so richtig heimzuzahlen. „Was machen die so lange da unten?", wollte einer der Männer von einem Anderen wissen. Der angesprochene Mafioso blickte auf und hörte damit auf scheinbar vollkommen sinnlos sein Maschinengewehr immer und immer wieder aufs Neue zu polieren: „Keine Ahnung, Jack. Jetzt halt die Klappe."

Doch _Jack_ war mit seiner Fragerei noch nicht fertig: „Was will er Don eigentlich da unten? Ich wette der will allein sein, mit dieser heißen Britin." Lara kicherte in sich hinein. _Don _war ein Ehrentitel bei den Italienern und diese Männer waren keineswegs Italiener und Corban noch weniger. Dieser Umstand amüsierte Lara Croft sehr. Das kam nun mal davon, wenn man ein paar Pate Filme zu viel gesehen hatte. „Was weiß ich.", zischte Meister Proper, so taufte ihn Lara im Stillen. Lara spürte, wie sich Sara neben ihr spannte. Sie blickte gebannt auf den ausgehobenen Tempeleingang. Er war wohl im Verlauf der Jahre verschüttet worden. Und nun hatte Alexia Foster ihn wieder freigelegt. Und vor allem: Sie hatte ihn entdeckt. Das war schon mal ein großer Pluspunkt für die Frau, deren Kenntnisse der Archäologie, nach Laras Meinung, auf einem Minimum lagen. Es war gerade genug, um sich an Ausgrabungen, der _normalen _Art beteiligen zu können. Aber nicht, um dahin zu gehen, wo außer Lara noch kaum jemand war.

Lara spürte eine Veränderung in der Luft und sah wie an Saras Arm die Witchblade sich entfaltete. „Nicht.", Sara blickte sie an und die Witchblade verwandelte sich wieder in das Armband, was es im Ruhezustand immer war. Lara war die Witchblade nicht wirklich geheuer und sie vertraute der Uralten Kraft nicht, die in diesem mächtigen Artefakt innewohnte.

„Nimm lieber die.", sie reichte Sara eine Colt Python, einen großen Revolver, den sie vorhin und für genau diesen Zweck, eingesteckt hatte. Sara nickte. Dann nahm sie die schwere Waffe entgegen. Die Witchblade wollte Lara eigentlich aus dieser Mission heraushalten. Aber ob ihr das gelingen würde. Sie beugte sich einwenig vor und lauschte weiter der Unterhaltung. Doch dann geschah etwas, dass sie eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Als sie sich an dem Erdhügel stützte, rutschte die weiche Erde unter dem Druck ihrer Handfläche weg und ihr Arm schlidderte aus dem Schatten.

Das spiegelnde Glas warf sofort Reflexe in Form eines hellen Lichtblitzes, als die Sonnenstrahlen dies trafen. „Fuck.", sie zog ihren Arm zurück, doch da war es schon zu spät. Jack und Meister Proper hoben ihre Waffen und feuerten in ihre Richtung. Es war mehr ein Warnschuss, aber nun wussten alle. _Da oben lauerte jemand. _

Und dieser Jemand schluckte gerade einen dicken Kloß runter.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	4. Gräber, Schätze und Ganoven

**Gräber, Schätze und Ganoven**

Kapitel III

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

Die Kugeln pfiffen in einiger Entfernung an ihnen vorbei, dennoch ging Lara in Deckung, in dem sie ihren Kopf einzog und die Arme schützend vor sich warf. _Diese verdammte Uhrenglas_, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn. Sie würde wohl einen Fond fördern müssen, der sich an nicht reflektierendem Glas versuchte. Das wäre mal eine wirklich lohnende Investition.

Das Stakkato verebbte nach wenigen Sekunden und sie lauschten. Sara blickte kurz um den Baumstamm herum, presste sich aber schnell wieder mit dem Rücken dagegen, ihren Colt Python mit beiden Händen haltend. Ihre Witchblade würde ihr jetzt viel mehr Sicherheit bieten, aber sie wollte Lara nicht enttäuschen. Sie kannte Laras Aversion gegen die Witchblade und sie hatte auch schon einige Träume gehabt, in denen die Witchblade ihr befohlen hatte, Lara zu eliminieren.

Sara ahnte, dass die Träume nicht ihr Werk waren, sondern das die Witchblade an ihrem Arm wirklich in ihr Unterbewusstsein dringen konnte. Das war eine erschreckende Erkenntnis gewesen, aber dennoch: Die Waffe würde sie nun nie wieder loswerden. Die Witchblade und sie waren von nun an Partner bis zum Ende. Jedenfalls bis Saras Ende eintrat. „Was jetzt?", wollte sie von Lara wissen. Doch auch die Schatzjägerin hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun tun sollten. Sich den Weg frei_schießen _könnten sie sofort vergessen.

„Oh Mist.", flüsterte Lara.

Dann setzte das Stakkato wieder ein, dieses Mal einwenig gezielter. Die Kugeln pfiffen nur wenige Meter von ihrer Position durch die Luft und hämmerten zum Teil faustgroße Löcher in Baumrinde und Blattwerk. Lara war dankbar für die Sonnenbrille, denn so gelangte wenigstens nichts von der umher fliegenden Erde in ihre Augen. Denn das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. „Wir wissen, das dort jemand ist.", schrie der Mann, den sie eben noch Meister Proper getauft hatte. Die Waffen, die von diesen Männern genutzt wurden, hatten einen starken Durchschlagswert und würden sie sofort töten, sollten sie auch nur eine dieser Kugeln abbekommen.

Lara schwieg und auch Sara tat es ihr gleich. Sie beide hatten schon Erfahrung mit Situationen wie diesen, wenn auch in verschiedenem Genre. „Kommt raus und wir werden euch nichts tun, echt jetzt!", Lara kräuselten sich die Zehennägel hoch, als sie das umgangssprachliche Englisch des Mannes hörte. Er sprach viel zu laut und viel zu betont. Irgendwas war hier eindeutig faul. Dann hörte sie ein verräterisches Rascheln rechts von ihr, hinter einer großblättrigen Bodenpflanze.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie Sara nach vorne gezogen hatte, zerrissen Kugeln das Erdreich und ließen es in alle Richtungen davon stoben. Die Blätter wurden auseinander geschoben und ein behaartes, aber entschlossenes Gesicht blickte ihnen entgegen. Diesen Moment nutzte Lara. Sie hob ihre Waffen und schoss. Die Kugeln jagten durch das Fleisch der Pflanze und bohrten sich in die Brust des Mannes. Mit einem Schrei fiel er zu Boden und zog am Abzug. Doch da er das Maschinengewehr verriss, jagten die Kugeln in alle Richtungen davon.

Gut, dass Sara und Lara nicht in der Schussbahn standen. Jetzt wusste sie, was da faul war. Da unten stand nur noch ein Mann, oder vielleicht drei oder vier. Und der Rest durchkämmte den Wald nach den Personen. Das war nicht gut, aber das hieß auch.

„Komm.", flüsterte Lara und rannte geduckt wieder zu dem Erdhügel, hinter dem es in einem Winkel von sechzig Grad steil bergab ging. Das war ihr Ziel. Sie richtete sich auf und sprang über den Hügel. Nur wenige Sekunden später setzte Sara ihr nach und weitere Kugeln sausten durch die Luft. „Hey!", schrie jemand hinter ihr. Im Lauf wand Lara sich um und schoss, traf den Mann zwar nicht, aber hinderte ihn wenigstens daran, das Feuergefecht zu erwidern. Lara und Sara eilten im Zickzack, möglichst nicht nebeneinander, den Hügel hinab, mehrmals überschlug sich Lara fast, da das lockere Erdreich unter ihren Füßen wegsackte, aber sie hielt sich dennoch und versuchte immer die Bäume als Deckung zu benutzen.

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter einem der Bäume ein weiterer Mafiosi auf. Sein langes, weißes Haar hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er wirkte triumphierend. Lara war so perplex, dass ihr keine Zeit mehr blieb zu schießen, oder die Richtung zu wechseln. Sie würde direkt mit ihm kollidieren. Doch dann zog ihn jemand nach hinten. Der Mann verschwand wieder hinter dem Baum und Lara erblickte Sara, wie diese ihn mit einem gekonnten Judogriff auf den Rücken legte und dann ihre Faust in seinem Gesicht versenkte. Bewusstlos ließ sie ihn liegen.

Die Archäologin wechselte die Waffen in ihrer Hand, so dass sie diese nun am Lauf ergriff und den Magazinschacht als Schlagknüppel nutzen konnte. Und sofort konnte sie auch davon Gebrauch machen, als ein weiterer Mafiascherge aus dem Schatten eines Baumes sprang. Dieses Mal war Lara aber vorbereitet und hämmerte ihm die Waffe ins Gesicht. Sie sah, wie einige Zähne davonflogen, gefolgt von einer Mischung aus Speichel und Blut, als sie ihm den Kiefer brach. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel dieser zurück und rollte den Hang hinab, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum schlug.

Sie vernahm einen weiblichen Aufschrei rechts von ihr und sah, dass Sara das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie rutschte weg und löste eine kleine Erdlawine aus. Nichts verheerendes, aber sie befand sich nun in einer horizontalen Schilderpartie. „Shit.", fluchend verließ Lara die Deckung der schützenden Bäume und eilte auf ihre immer schneller werdende Freundin zu. Was sie genau tun sollte, wusste Lara nicht. Aber sie hörte einen lauten Schrei und dann begann die Schießerei von vorne.

Alles was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war zu beten, dass die Waffen der Männer zwar ordentlich _Wumms _machten, aber dafür umso mehr streuten. Und scheinbar behielt sie Recht, denn obwohl sie in einem regelrechten Kugelhagel badete, wurde Lara nur von vereinzelten Splittern, abfliegender Baumrinde, getroffen. Sie blutete auf einigen Schnittwunden. Aber das war Nichts, im Vergleich zu Saras Tortur. Die Schatzjägerin konnte nur wenige Meter vor Sara einen weiteren Mann rollen sehen. Anscheinend war die Polizistin mit einem der Männer kollidiert.

Dann geschah etwas erstaunliches, denn für einen kurzen Moment sah Lara den roten Stein an Saras Armband aufblicken und sie spürte wieder diese energetischen Schwingungen in der Luft. Ihre Haare im Nacken stellten sich leicht auf, da die Spannung wirklich greifbar wurde. Und dann wurde Saras Fall gestoppt. Mit einem Ächzen stieß sie den Arm ins Erdreich und krallte sich dort irgendwo fest. Die Witchblade lieferte ihr die nötige Kraft dafür. Dann stoppte sie und der plötzliche Ruck ließ einen heftigen Schmerz durch all ihre Glieder fahren. Das Maschinengewehrstakkato riss für einen Moment abrupt ab, dann hörte sie eine Reihe Magazine ausschnappen und riss ihren anderen Arm in die Höhe.

Die Witchblade wuchs weiter und kanalisierte ihre Energie nun in einem rotorangefarbenen Blitz, der in die Erde neben den Söldnern oder Mafiosi fuhr und eine Explosion auslöste. Mit einem Schrei verschwanden die Männer in der aufreißenden Erde. Lara stieß die Fersen in den Boden und bremste ihren Lauf ab, blickte geschockt erst zu Sara, dann hinauf zu dem Hügel. Die Erde wirbelte, wie in Zeitlupe durch die Luft und prasselte dann glühend und brennend hinab auf die Männer.

Dann zog die Witchblade sich zurück und Sara blieb keuchend liegen. Lara eilte hinab zu ihrer Freundin und ging neben dieser in die Hocke: „Ist alles okay?", sie entschied sich nichts zu dem Einsatz der Witchblade zu sagen, da es ihnen beiden dieses Mal das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch für wie lange. Denn obwohl sie den Hügel nun größtenteils hinter sich hatten, lauerten da unten immer noch einige von Frys Männern. Und denen war es wohl wirklich ernst damit, die beiden Frauen zu vernichten.

Irgendwo in ihrer Nähe explodierte etwas. Der Boden bebte für einen kurzen Moment und ein Baum fiel, alles mit sich reißend, den Hang hinab. „Granaten.", entfuhr es Lara und sie half ihrer Freundin schnell auf die Beine. Sie mussten den Wald verlassen, bevor sie Opfer einer Explosion oder umfallender Bäume wurden. Im Freien ließen sich die Männer noch immer sehr gut erledigen.

Den Rest des Waldes brachten sie blitzschnell hinter sich und Lara sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Nur noch Meister Proper stand dort auf der Wiese und warf ab und an eine Granate in den Wald hinein. Die Explosionen zerrissen die Luft und unterbrachen sein unentwegtes Gebrabbel, dass er ihnen ja wirklich und aus tiefstem Herzen nichts Bösen an den Hals wünsche und das er ihnen ein großes Eis ausgeben würde, wenn sie sich nur endlich zeigen würden.

Lara erledigte den Mann mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf. Jemand wie der, ein Wahnsinniger mit zu viel Sprengkraft, hatte es nicht verdient, auf dieser Erde zu wandeln. Mit der letzten Granate in der Hand ging der Mann zu Boden und Stille legte sich über die Lichtung. Jedenfalls so lange, bis die Explosion den Boden zerriss und das Feuer den nächststehenden Truck erfasste. Der Benzinkanister flog in die Luft und Lara suchte sich, ihre Freundin leicht stützend, Deckung hinter einem Haufen Erde, die wohl von dem Loch stammt, in dem der Eingang prangte. Er war in typischem Mayastil gehalten und Götterfiguren prangten an den Seiten, in Form von stützenden Säulen.

Sie erkannte den Gott, der dort abgebildet war. Die geflügelte Schlange, Kukulcan. Die Maya Version des Quezacotl, in den sich Indiana vor einem knappen Jahr verwandelt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Obwohl sowohl Kukulcan, als auch Quezacotl, friedfertige und wohlwollende Götter waren, so empfand sie keinerlei Sympathie für die beiden. Das alles beeinflusste ihre Vergangenheit.

„Alexia hat also Recht behalten.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass selbst Sara es kaum hörte: „Das ist wirklich ein weiteres Mayagrab." Die Polizistin blickte verwirrt in Richtung des Einganges. Doch für sie war das alles einerlei. Viel mehr interessierten sie die Personen, die so eben das Mayagrab verließen.

„Detektiv Pezinni.", hörte Lara eine männliche, tiefe Stimme aus dem Schatten des Einganges. Und dann verließ der Mann von dem Foto, Corban Frys, den Schatten und trat hervor. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Magnum von großem Kaliber. Der Schalldämpfer, der vorne noch draufgeschraubt worden war, verlieh der Waffe ein unheimlich riesiges Aussehen. Er trat vollkommen selbstsicher hinaus, gefolgt von diesem Leibwächter. _Fernando. _

Er trug keine Schusswaffe bei sich, aber seine Hand ruhte auf der Scheide eines asiatischen Katana. „Mister Frys.", ergriff Lara das Wort.

„Lady Croft?!", der Mafiaboss wirkte irgendwie verwirrt. Fernando schwieg, beäugte die Abenteurerin aber mit äußerster Intensität. Er schien zu ahnen, was Lara konnte und war auf der Hut. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen.", trällerte Lara weiter: „Ich bin echt ein großer Fan ihrer Arbei...", sie schluckte die Worte hinab, denn Frys löste einen Schuss und dieser jagte in den Erdhaufen, der vor ihnen stand.

Ein Warnschuss!

Lara entschied sich, die blöden Sprüche für sich zu behalten. Stattdessen kniff sie die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Zähne. Frys sollte nicht mitbekommen, wie nervös sie war. Das wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Der Widerling sollte an seinem kleinen Triumph doch verrecken. „Lara.", Sara, die noch immer erschöpft an ihrer Freundin hing flüsterte ihr so leise es ging ins Ohr. Die Archäologin machte keine Anstalten, sich von Frys wegzudrehen, oder gar Fernando –den sie für die größere Gefahr hielt- aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Lass mich los.", flüsterte Sara weiter: „Wir nehmen uns zwei Richtungen vor. Ich locke Frys weg und du kümmere dich um Alexia und den Tempel. Dann hat jeder seinen Teil der Aufgabe erfüllt." Lara nickte unmerklich und ließ Saras Arm los. Die Polizistin sackte eine Sekunde lang weg, tat so als würde sie das Bewusstsein verlieren und so bald sie Frys hinter dem Hügel verschwinden sah, stieß sie sich ab und hastete nach links, während Lara die rechte Seite einschlug. So stoben die Freundinnen auseinander. Fernando setzte der Archäologin nach, während Frys einige, schlecht gezielte Schüsse in Richtung Sara abgab. Die Polizistin sprang hinter den nächsten Truck und wartete einige Sekunden.

Sie hörte, wie Frys um Verstärkung rief. _Das ist gar nicht gut._

Währenddessen eilte Lara wieder in Richtung Wald. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass ihr Plan nicht so ganz aufging. Denn Fernando folgte ihr nur wenige Schritte hinter der jungen Frau. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, sich von hinten an den Eingang ran zu schleichen. Aber so musste sie wohl erst Fernando überlisten. Sie sah, wie er zwei Finger breit seine Klinge aus der Scheide schob und nun mit angespanntem Arm auf sie zueilte. Klar, vielleicht hätte sie ihn erschießen können. Aber vielleicht stimmten die Gerüchte auch und er würde die Kugeln aus der Luft angeln.

Sie erreichte den Waldrand und den ersten Baum. Fernando holte auf, doch das war gut so. Mit dem linken Fuß stieß sie sich den Baum hinauf und eilte wenige Schritte vertikal in die Höhe, bevor die Anziehungskraft ihren Tribut forderte und Lara sich abstieß. Mit einem Rückwärtssalto landete sie hinter Fernando und trat zu. Der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ihr Lohn genug. Mit einem Ächzen fiel er vor den Baum und blieb wenige Sekunden benommen liegen. Lara nutzte die Chance und hämmerte ihre Faust von oben gegen seine Wange.

Fernando ging ganz zu Boden und Lara eilte wieder in die andere Richtung davon. Sie sah, wie Frys Männer sich aus dem Eingang drängelten und drosselte ihre Geschwindigkeit einwenig. Denn sie wollte erst rein, wenn alle anderen raus waren. Als der letzte den Tempeleingang verließ, sprang Lara ab und segelte durch die Luft.

Mit den Füßen voraus, hämmerte sie den Söldner gegen die linke Säule des Tempels und spürte, wie der antike Stein unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab. Sie fielen beide, die Statue des Kukulcan zerfiel in ihre Einzelteile. Doch es blieb keine Zeit sich zu ärgern, oder zu entspannen. Denn sie musste in den Tempel, bevor die Söldner das Problem rochen. Ein plötzliches Aufblitzen in ihrem Augenwinkel verriet Lara, dass da nichts gutes auf sie zukam. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Fernandos Schwertklinge über ihrem Kopf auf und Lara gelang es nur im letzten Moment auszuweichen. Das Schwert glitt ins Leere und Lara wirbelte im Liegen herum, hämmerte ihre harten Stiefel gegen Fernandos Kniekehlen und brachte diesen zu Fall.

Der Mann war zäh, denn kurz nach Lara hatte auch er sich wieder erhoben. Doch da war die Archäologin bereits im Inneren des Grabes verschwunden. Normalerweise würde sie sich ja die Umgebung ansehen, den vor allem Gräber waren oft und gerne durch Fallen geschützt, aber jetzt hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit für normale Aktionen. Der Weg endete in einer T-Kreuzung. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung, hatte es hier wohl man einen dritten Gang gegeben. Denn der Stein vor Lara war merkwürdig. Er hatte eine etwas andere Färbung und stand leicht von der Mauer ab.

Eine dieser herab fahrenden Mauern. Ein schneller Blick nach oben, wo der Stein wieder die alltägliche Färbung einnahm, erblickte Lara einige Mayaschriftzeichen. Im schwachen Licht das durch den Tempeleingang fiel, sah sie die Zeichen für _Weg _und _Pfad _und die Zahl _3. _Wahrscheinlich gab es hier drei Pfade die in einem Weg mündeten oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls ahnte sie, dass jeder dieser Pfade eine spezielle _Prüfung _enthielt.

Als sie weitere Schritte im Inneren des Tempels hörte, hastete sie schnell nach links und sah noch, wie Fernando sie wutschnaubend anblickte und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte, bevor sich die Wand vor ihr senkte und sie von der Außenwelt abschnitt. Wie durch ein Wunder war es hier nicht ganz dunkel, dennoch war sie nun heilfroh das kleine Lämpchen an ihrem Rucksack zu haben.

Irgendwo in weiter Ferne hörte sie Zahnräder mahlen und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welchen Mechanismus sie durch das Betreten dieses Ganges ausgelöst hatte. Alexia hatte sich bestimmt die einfachste Prüfung ausgesucht, denn sie hatte ja genug Zeit gehabt, um die Umgebung zu sondieren und die Schriftzeichen richtig zu deuten. Lara hasste solche spontanen Aktionen, denn die verhießen nie was gutes. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatten spontane Entscheidungen sie bisher automatisch zu den schwersten Prüfungen geführt. _Na klasse. _

Sie erhob sich und klopfte den Jahrhunderte alten Staub von ihrer Kleidung. Dann ging sie den Gang entlang, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dieses Mal mehr Glück hatte. Der Gang machte eine Biegung nach rechts und dort wurde es auch wieder einwenig heller, denn durch die Decke stießen ab und an einige Lichtstrahlen hinab zu ihr. Sie konnte die Lampe also komplett löschen. Das war auch besser so, denn das flackernde hin und her ihrer Lampe irritierte sie vollkommen.

Jetzt wünschte sie sich aber, dass sie nicht sehen würde, was es für eine Prüfung war. Vor ihr war eine große Halle ohne Boden. Der einzige Weg auf die andere Seite schien ein Holzbalken, oder vielleicht war es auch Stein. Sie konnte es nicht so genau sagen, da das Licht doch etwas dämmrig war. Aber das balancieren war nicht das Problem. Denn nur zwei Hand breit über dem Balken schwebte in regelmäßigem Abstand eine Klinge entlang. Diese stammt von einem rotierenden Stab links von dem Balken. An diesem Stab hingen vier Klingen, in jeweils eine Himmelsrichtung eine. Und sie zogen ihre monotonen Kreise knapp über dem Balken. Doch das war nicht das einzige Klingengebilde.

Denn weiter hinten machte sie noch vier weitere aus.

„Na klasse.", wiederholte sie resigniert die Worte, die sie eben noch gedacht hatte. Unter ihren Füßen klimperte etwas. Sie hob es auf. Eine Münze aus Gold. Ein frühes Zahlungsmittel der Maya. Schätze gab es hier also wirklich. _Vom Regen in die Traufe, wie?!_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Weil ich das bis dahin vergessen hab: Disclaimer_

_Die Figuren Lara und Sara gehören nicht mir, sondern den jeweiligen Firmen. Ich habe nicht vor mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen. Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden und etwaige Parallelen zu anderen Fanfictions sind purer Zufall._

_Der Autor – Yr-Is-ddwfn _


	5. Alexia

**Alexia**

Kapitel IV

_Belize, Mittelamerika (Einführung: Alexia) _

Oft verläuft das Leben eines Menschen, so gar nicht wie man sich erträumt oder erhofft hatte. Oder es gewollt hatte. In vielen Fällen bedeutet dies oft, ein Absturz, Geldverluste, Drogenabhängigkeit oder schlimmeres. Doch es gibt auch Fälle, in denen das Leben vielleicht nicht so verlaufen mag, wie man sich das Ganze erhofft hatte, aber dennoch verläuft es nicht schlecht, manchmal sogar besser als es je geplant worden war.

Im Falle von Alexia _Leandra _Foster, war es genauso gekommen. Aufgewachsen war Alexia in einer Familie, die zwar die nötigen Mittel, aber nie den nötigen Titel gehabt hatte, um zu der britischen High Society zu zählen. Doch nie hatte Alexia dies bereut oder sich gewünscht, dass es vielleicht anders laufen konnte. Niemals hatten sich ihre Eltern beschwert. Ja von ihren Eltern war sie sogar, als Erstgeborene, richtig geschätzt und geliebt worden.

Obwohl die Familie Foster nie einen besonderen Titel inne gehabt hatte, waren sie dennoch an einigen Traditionen und Bräuchen hängen geblieben, ebenso wie Familien mit adeligen Wurzeln. So war es zum Beispiel üblich, dass die Söhne der Familie ihr Leben danach ausrichteten, irgendwann angesehene Staranwälte zu werden. Sie hatten sogar eine eigene Kanzlei in London und eine Filiale in Paris und Berlin. _Foster & Peek_. Eine tolle Goldgrube hatte sich da der Familie geöffnet. Angeblich sei dies schon Tradition in der Familie gewesen, die noch auf die Zeit vor dem ersten Weltkrieg zurück reichte. Ob das so genau stimmte, hatte Alexia nie gefragt. Sie hatte ja auch kein Grund dafür. Als Mädchen war ihr nicht der Weg als Anwältin vorgeschrieben worden.

Denn jeder in der Familie erwartete, dass Samantha Foster, geborene Simons, noch einen Sohn zur Welt bringen würde. Doch kurz nach Alexias Einschulung in die erste Klasse an einer Privatschule in London, war Alexias Mutter in einen Autounfall verwickelt gewesen. Auf der Autobahn von London nach Cambridge –Alexia hatte sich sogar die Autobahnnummer gemerkt, es war die M11 gewesen- hatte Samanthas Fahrer damals einen Lastwagen gerammt, der vor ihnen ins Schleudern gekommen war. Sie war mit dem Leben davon gekommen, musste aber als Querschnittsgelähmte weiter machen.

Und von dem Tag an, war sie unfruchtbar geworden. Keine Kinder mehr, alles war kaputt und Alexia als Einzelkind war nun dazu genötigt die Tradition weiterführen zu _müssen. _Der Zweig der Familie Foster war schnell verstoßen worden und es gingen Gerüchte um, dass Alexias Vater sich bereits eine neue Frau suchte. Samantha war mit dem gesamten Zustand nicht zu Recht gekommen. Ihre damalige Schönheit, sie war dafür wirklich berühmt gewesen, war dahin. Ihr Leben somit ruiniert.

Im Mai des Jahres 1978 hatte sich Alexias Mutter mit einem Revolver selbst erschossen. Sie hatte noch im Bett gelegen, das Blut war an der Wand und auf dem Kopfkissen verteilt gewesen. Alexias Vater hatte sie die Monate davor nur noch beschimpft, als Missbildung, als Abfall und schlimmeres. Ihr Vater war zum Trinker geworden, denn das Familienvermögen ging damit vor die Hunde. Und das nur wegen einem einzigen Autounfall. Der Fahrer war damals nicht angeschnallt gewesen und ein schneller Tod hatte ihn ereilt.

Das Schlimmste an der Situation war der Umstand gewesen, dass Alexia ihre tote Mutter damals gefunden hatte. Das Bild hatte sich so tief in sie verwurzelt. Das junge Mädchen war von da an bei einer Tante groß geworden, den Kontakt zu ihrem Vater hatte sie verloren. Sie hörte, wie er sich nur zwei Jahre nach ihrer Mutter ebenfalls, mit derselben Waffe (welch zynische Wendung des Schicksals), erschossen hatte. Somit war Alexia zur Vollwaisen geworden.

Da ihr Ansehen in der eigenen Familie rapide gesunken war, war Alexia auch von der Privatschule genommen worden. Sie entwickelte sich dennoch prächtig und vernachlässigte die Anwaltskanzlei, die mittlerweile den Bankrott angekündigt hatte. Doch Alexia dachte nicht daran, ihr Gesicht vor der Familie zu verlieren, weshalb sie sich einen Ehemann aus reichem Hause suchte. Er besaß sogar einen Titel und somit besorgte die junge Frau, damals im Alter von 21, ihrer Familie den erhofften Ruhm und die Ehre.

Sieben Jahre war sie mit Richard Corner damals verheiratet gewesen. Sie hatten keine Nachkommen gezeugt, aber das war Alexia auch niemals wichtig gewesen. Ihre neuste Leidenschaft war die Geschichte antiker Völker. Sie besuchte ein Collage in den vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und lernte alles was sie darüber finden konnte. 1999 verlor ihr Mann das Leben bei einem Basejump. Er hatte Extremsportarten geliebt und diese hatten ihn das Leben gekostet. All diese Verluste in Alexias jungem Leben hatten sie abgehärtet und abgestumpft. Sie hatte seitdem keine Beziehung mehr geführt, lebte abgeschieden auf ihrem Anwesen in der Nähe von Exeter. Nur wenige Freunde besuchten die junge Frau damals noch und sie war auch nicht darauf erpicht neue Leute kennen zu lernen, bis zu der Wendung vor fünf Jahren. Durch den Tod von Richards Vater und dadurch, dass sie als einzige Angehörige der Familie Corner noch lebte, war schon bald alles Vermögen in ihren Schoss gefallen. Ebenso wie die Erbschaften ihres eigenen Großvaters. Schnell hatte sie sich von einer ärmlichen Adligen in eine der führenden Ränge geerbt.

Von da an verlief ihr Leben anders. Den Adelstitel trug Alexia offen zur Schau und veranstaltete die ein oder andere Gala, führte Bälle und Sitzungen, gründete einen Club für adlige, allein stehende Frauen. Bei einer Veranstaltung war ihr dann ein Mann namens Werner von Croy aufgefallen. Das war kurz vor dessen Ermordung gewesen, etwas im Jahre 2002. Er führte sie in die Archäologie ein und berichtete von einer anderen Schülerin: Lara Croft. Alexia selbst war nie auf eine von Dr. von Croys Ausgrabungen gewesen, doch ein Wink des Schicksals ließ Alexia irgendwann an der Ausgrabung eines hiesigen Institutes teilnehmen.

Die junge Frau war von da an wie besessen von dem Wunsch nach der Archäologie. Ihr ausgeprägtes Wissen über antike Kulturen und ihre hervorragenden Sprachkenntnisse leiteten für sie eine vollkommen neue Ära und ein neues Ziel ein. Die gefundenen Schätze wurden verkauft und nicht selten auch auf Schwarzmärkten. Die erkaltete Alexia fühlte zum ersten Mal wieder eine Regung in ihr. Das Gefühl der _Macht. _

Im April 2004 lernte sie dann Corban Frys bei einer Expedition in Afghanistan kennen. Sie trafen sich zufällig in der Stadt und er hatte sie schamlos angemacht. Sie hatte einwenig mit ihm geflirtet, allerdings eher aus Gründen des Spaßes und weniger aus ehrlicher Absicht. So waren sie ins Gespräch gekommen und als Frys erfahren hatte, von Alexias Job und ihrem Hang zum Handel mit antiken Waren, war er wie besessen von ihr. Corban hatte darauf bestanden sie zu fördern, aber fünfzig Prozent der Beute zu kassieren.

Somit war ein Deal zwischen dem Mafiaboss und der Archäologin entstanden. Einige Monate später hatte ein Wink des Schicksals sie auf die Ruine von Altun Ha aufmerksam gemacht und ihr war zu Ohren gekommen, dass es unter dem Tempel des Kukulcan ein Grab gab, welches dem Architekten der Stadt gehörte. Seltsamerweise war er bestattet worden wie ein König. Und mit ihm ein mächtiges Artefakt, dass sie bis dahin nur aus Sagen gekannt hatte. Die Mythologie war ein fremdes Gebiet für sie gewesen, doch intensive Recherchen hatten sie auf den richtigen Weg geleitet.

Alexia war strebsam und erfolgreich gewesen. Eine junge Frau in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Eine erste Expedition nach Belize hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es keinen Weg gab durch den Tempel des Kukulcan in das Grab des Architekten zu gelangen. Doch eine zufällige Eingebung hatte sie zu Satellitenaufnahmen geführt, die merkwürdige Auswüchse wenige hundert Meter von dem eigentlichen Tempel von Altun Ha zeigten. Es waren Steinformationen unter der Erde gewesen und für Alexia war eines klar geworden: Dort musste sich der Eingang des Grabes befinden. Als sie Corban von dieser Erkenntnis unterrichtete, verschwieg sie ihm allerdings das Artefakt was sie da unten vermutete, sondern berichtete nur von den Goldschätzen und dem Reichtum, der sich dort ebenfalls verbergen sollte. Corban war begeistert gewesen und bestand darauf, sie zu begleiten und zu schützen. Er hegte schon seit einigen Jahren ein erotisches Interesse an ihr und sie nutzte diese Umstände, um sich somit ein kostenloses Ausgrabungsteam zu organisieren, dass keine Fragen stellen würde.

Alles passte wie immer und Alexia war in Hochform. Einige Monate der Vorbereitung und schon konnte die Reise losgehen. Sie schlugen sich einen Weg durch den Regenwald, der von der Regierung abgesegnet worden war, nachdem Corban Frys ihnen einen großen Haufen Geld geboten hatte. Die Natur war Alexia egal. Aber es verzögerte alles, denn die Planierraupen konnten nur bestimmte Strecken abfahren und so mussten sie eine Schneise schneiden, die einige Umwege gefordert hatte.

Schließlich aber waren sie an den berechneten Koordinaten angekommen. Vereinzelte Ruinenreste hatten ihnen gewiesen, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden. Reste von Wachhütten und Schutzhäusern. Ebenso wie eine Art Schwesternhaus, jedenfalls erzählte die Geschichte davon, dass dort die Tempelhelferinnen wohnten. Auf den Ruinen schlugen sie ihre Zelte auf und verbrachten weitere vier Tage damit, den Eingang freizulegen. Alexia legte besonderen Wert darauf, dass sie Anlage unbeschädigt blieb.

Denn auch wenn sie die Schätze danach heimlich verkaufen würden, so war es immer noch eine brillante Entdeckung und würde ein Stück Geschichte schreiben. Ihren Berechnungen zu Folge war das eigentliche Grab direkt unter Kukulcans Tempel. Und als sie schließlich das Grab oder eher den Eingang des Grabes freilegten, war Alexia so stolz wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. All der Sinn, schien sich hier drin zu vereinigen.

Stolz stieß sie den Spaten in den Erdhaufen der nun entstanden war und blickte ihr Team an. Die Männer waren kräftig, aber auch für sie war das Neuland, denn sie wirkten erschöpft und fasziniert von der Erkenntnis. Wie sie erwartet hatte, war der Eingang zugemauert, allerdings nicht so sorgfältig, wie der Rest des Tempels. Figuren der gefiederten Schlange stützten den Eingang und machten deutlich, dass der hier begrabene Architekt der Maya unter dem Schutz des Windgottes stand. Doch was sollte schon passieren.

„Jack!", rief Alexia dem Mann zu, der ihr am nächsten war: „Hilf mir mal." Mühevoll erhob sich der grobe Klotz vom Boden und warf seinen Spaten bei Seite, ging zu der Anführerin dieser Expedition. Alexia blickte zu Corban Frys hin, der gemütlich in einem der Zelte auf einem Klappstuhl saß und in einer Zeitung las. Ihn interessierte die Grabung nicht, alles was er wollte, waren die Funde die sie ihm bringen würde. Gemeinsam mit Jack stemmte sie sich gegen die Steinmauer und spürte schnell wie diese nachgab.

Im richtigen Moment warf sie sich nach vorne und die Steine brachen zusammen, ohne dass Alexia selbst hindurch brach. Eine Wolke aus Dreck und Staub wirbelte auf und das Sonnenlicht flutete einen schmalen Gang, der nach wenigen Metern in drei Richtungen gabelte. Sie trat ein, gefolgt von eine halben Dutzend Mafiosi, die sich an dem Endspurt der Ausgrabung nicht beteiligt hatten. Vor der Kreuzung blieb Alexia stehen und beleuchtete die Wände. Hier musste es irgendwo einen Hinweis geben, was die drei Wege bedeuteten. Und sie fand ihn schnell. Hierbei handelte es sich um drei Prüfungen, die eingeteilt waren in die drei Lebensabschnitte: _Säuglingsalter, Jugend und das vorangeschrittene Alter. _

„Senioren also.", murmelte Alexia und dachte nach.

Gräber waren oft, vor allem wenn sie wertvolle Schätze und Artefakte beinhalteten, oder in Alexias Fall ihren begehrten Kleinod, mit tödlichen Fallen versehen, um Neugierige und Plünderer davon abzuhalten, diesen Raum zu betreten.

Und die drei Lebensalter waren sicher ein Hinweis auf das, was auf sie wartete. Der Gang gerade aus war die Prüfung des Säuglings, der Weg zu ihrer Linken die Prüfung der Jugend und die Gabelung nach rechts bot für sie die Prüfung des Alters. Säuglinge waren Schutzbedürftig, die Mutter sorgte für sie. Die Jugend war die Zeit der Energie und der Unabhängigkeit und das Alter war wieder die Zeit des Schutzes durch die Jugend. Also was sollte sie wählen?

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied sie sich für den Schutz der Mutter. Als sie und ihr Team gerade den Gang betraten, blickte sie noch ein mal zurück und sah Corban Frys am Eingang stehen, er lächelte und winkte ihr. Dann senkte sich die Mauer vor ihnen und schnitt sie von der Zivilisation ab. Kein gutes Zeichen. Die Männer wurden unruhig und die Luft hier drin war verbraucht und stickig, so dass man sie kaum atmen konnte.

„Was jetzt?", wollte einer ihrer Begleiter wissen. Sein Name war Pedro gewesen und er war aus Spanien nach New York gezogen. War als Kleinkrimineller drei Mal im Gefängnis gewesen und ein mal wegen Todschlages. Doch Corban hatte den Mann damals aus dem Gefängnis geholfen und hatte sich seiner angenommen. Seitdem war er ein treuer Anhänger des Don gewesen. Alexia amüsierte noch heute die Bezeichnung Don, aber sie wollte die Gefühle des Mannes nicht verletzen. Denn egal wie sehr er sich auch in Alexia verliebt haben mochte, er war immer noch ein Mann mit Stolz und ohne Skrupel. Er hatte keine Gewissensbisse, wenn er jemanden einfach niederschoss.

„Wir gehen weiter, was sonst?", wollte Alexia wissen und reichte Pedro die Lampe: „Geh voran." Nach kurzem zögern tat er das. Und sie folgte ihm nur wenige Schritte später. _Der Schutz der Mutter..._

Es spuckte vor ihrem geistigen Auge hin und her. Sie selbst hatte nie den Schutz ihrer Mutter gespürt, nicht in der Schule, nicht auf dem Collage. Sie hatte niemanden gehabt, mit dem sie über Pubertät, über Jungs und über Mobbing sprechen konnte. Alexia war immer allein gewesen, doch das sollte sich bald ändern, denn sie erhoffte sich von dem Kleinod das er alles änderte.

_Mutter..._

_Schutz..._

_Schutz der Mutter..._

Ihr Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als unter Pedros Füßen der Boden wegsackte und er schreiend fiel. Das merkwürdigste an der Situation war, dass er einen Teil des Bodens mit sich riss. Es war so, als wäre er auf zu dünnem Eis gerannt. Alexia blieb abrupt stehen. Sie hörte noch, wie weiter unten Pedros Körper aufschlug und wie seine Knochen brachen, dann erstarb der Schrei. Die Männer bekamen Panik und auch Alexia spürte Angst aufkeimen, doch sie kämpfte diesen nieder. _Schutz der Mutter..._

Mutter!

Sie hatte die Lösung. Der Boden war eingeteilt in verschiedene Rechtecke und jeder trug ein anderes Symbol aus dem Mayaalphabet. Sie musste nur den Namen der Göttin Mutter aufschreiben. Wer war das noch mal?

Ix-Chen, die Göttin der Geburt und des Regenbogens. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch das Alphabet parat. In ihrem Gedächtnis kramend, deutete sie auf einen Mann mit Namen Justin, er war gerade mal zweiundzwanzig und hatte zu Hause eine Freundin. Sie war schwanger von ihm und er hatte sie allein zurückgelassen, um Frys auf seiner Reise zu begleiten: „Du!"

Justin blickte vom Boden in ihre Augen. Angst war dort eindeutig dominierend. „Geh!", befahl Alexia. Es konnte nichts passieren, sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste. Sie wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es auch hundertprozentig stimmte.

Zögernd setzte er sich in Bewegung und er erwiderte nichts. „Ich weiß was zu tun ist, hundertprozentig.", doch er schien dennoch große Angst zu haben. „Siehst du den Buchstaben?", sie deutete auf das I in der Nähe von Justins linkem Bein. Er nickte.

„Tritt da drauf!"

Er tat es, nichts geschah. _Okay weiter._ Sie dachte nach: „X?", leise murmelte sie den Buchstaben und deutete auf den entsprechenden Buchstaben. Justin nickte und schritt weiter. Wieder Glück gehabt. Sie befahl einem anderen, die Steine, auf die Justin trat, mit Farbe zu markieren. Denn sie wollte das nachher niemand einen Fehler machte. „C?", oder war es ein CH gewesen? _Mist..._

Dann erblickte sie das Symbol: „C!"

Justin trat darauf. Eine Sekunde lang geschah Nichts, Justin stand schweigend und mit angehaltenem Atem da. Dann senkte sich unter seinem Fuß der Stein: „Scheiße! Weg da!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem dumpfen _pflopp_ schoss eine Fontäne aus Staub und Spinnweben aus der linken Seite der Gangmauer und Justin wurde davon geschleudert. In seiner Halsschlagader steckte ein zu einem tödlichen Pfeil gespitzter Stein mit den Schriftzeichen der Ix-Chen. Als würden die Götter sie verhöhnen wollen. Rotes Blut ergoss sich über sein Hemd und das weiße Shirt darunter.

Doch für ihn war nichts mehr zu tun, er war tot. Unter der Leiche brach der Boden ein, ebenso wie vorhin bei Pedro verschwand auch Justin nun in dem Loch darunter. Der arme Justin, arme Hillary, so war der Name seiner Freundin gewesen. Jedenfalls spuckte der Name plötzlich in ihrem Geiste. Der nächste Versuch verlief glatt und Alexia und die vier Überlebenden und der Hund, ein Schäferhund, der sie rechtzeitig warnen würde, wenn ungebetener Besuch kam, betraten die Höhle. Es war ein kuppelartiges Gebilde und sie musste lachen. In vier Schalen war getrocknetes Laub und Stöcke über die Jahrhunderte gelagert gewesen.

Zu ihrem Glück brannte der Inhalt noch immer lichterloh, nachdem sie diesen anzündeten. Und sie staunte nicht schlecht. An den abgerundeten Wänden der Gruft waren Berge von Gold angehäuft, Münzen, Ketten, Skulpturen. Jade, Gold, Federn und anderes. Alles wunderbar erhalten und über die Jahrhunderte nach dem Untergang der Mayakultur nicht mehr berührt. Aber Alexia interessierte etwas vollkommen anderes. Der Sarkophag in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie schritt näher, im orangefarbenen, flackernden Licht wirkte er wie ein Requisit aus eine _Dracula _Film. Die Schatten, die der Sarkophag warf, waren lang und wackelten, im Licht der Flammen.

Alexia stand nun neben ihm und blickte hinauf. Ein massiver Steindeckel verschloss den Sarg und das Symbol des Kukulcan, der gefiederten Schlange, war groß auf dem Totenlager gehauen worden. In der Mitte, dort wo Alexia einst den Kopf des Kukulcan vermutet hätte, prangte ein Kristall, so rein und unschuldig. Das war er, ihr Kleinod. Alexia lachte. Endlich, sie war da!

Fortsetzung folgt:


	6. Das Auge des Kukulcan

**Das Auge des Kukulcan**

Kapitel V

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

„Na klasse!",

seufzte Lara resigniert und blickte auf die rotierenden Klingen. Der Stamm, auf dem sie sich voranbewegen könnte, war etwa so breit wie ein zwei Unterarme eines erwachsenen Mannes. Also war gerade genug Platz für jeweils ein Fuß. Aber die Klingen rotierten zu schnell, als dass man so ohne weiteres darüber balancieren könnte. Das war zu gefährlich. Lara blickte sich um, doch wie immer gab es nichts aus Metall in diesem Durchgang.

Also blieb ihr nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit und die gefiel ihr so gar nicht, denn nur ein einziger Fehler würde sie Arme, Beine und das Leben kosten und Lara hatte nicht vor, Sara zu enttäuschen, in dem sie sich von einer tödlichen Falle aufhalten ließ. Das war nicht ihr Stil. Die Archäologin schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, konzentrierte sich und ging in ihr Inneres. Sie beruhigte ihren Herzschlag und ihren Atem und lauschte.

_Schramm-Schramm-Schramm-Schramm..._

Im zwei Sekundentakt schossen die Rasiermesserscharfen Klingen über das Balkengebilde und der entstandene Luftzug erzeugte dieses Geräusch. Sie musste also nur warten. _Schramm_...einen Moment noch..._Schramm..._nur noch ein bisschen..._Schramm..._Jetzt! Lara rannte los. Im Lauf öffnete sie die Augen und hoffte, dass die Jahrelangen Reckübungen sich auszahlen würden. Ihre Beine trafen den Balken und sie bewegte sich flink vorwärts..._Schramm_...dann sprang sie ab, streckte sich im Flug lang..._Schramm..._und schlug ein Rad. Ihre Finger berührten den Balken nur für eine Sekunde und sie war wieder weg, als die Klinge nur wenige Augenblicke später über dieselbe Stelle fuhr. Ihre Füße waren als nächstes dran. Sie landete so sanft sie konnte und nutzte ihren Schwung, um direkt weiter getragen zu werden.

Lara schlug einen Salto und landete wieder geschickt auf dem Balken. Die Wucht ihrer Landung ließ den Balken müde knirschen und sie hielt den Atem an, als könnte sie etwas daran ändern. Einen Moment kämpfte sie noch mit dem Gleichgewicht, dann stand sie sicher. Die erste Todessense hatte sie hinter sich gebracht. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Puls hämmerte in ihren Schläfen. Das war eine verdammt heikle Sache, in der sie sich da befand. Wenige Meter trennten sie noch von der zweiten Sense.

Dann erkannte sie ihren Fehler. Die vier Sensen waren zwar richtig geschätzt gewesen, aber an einer Stelle machte der Balken eine neunzig Grad Drehung nach rechts. Nur wenige Meter, dann lief er wieder gerade aus. Aber an dieser Schnittstelle waren zwei Sensen angebracht. Ihre Klingen liefen so, dass sie höchstens eine Sekunde zwischen den tödlichen Messern hatte. Denn sie griffen wie Zahnräder ineinander. „Scheiße!", murmelte sie und vergaß sämtliche Umgangsformen. Das war eine verdammt doofe Situation, in der sie sich da befand. Verdammte Prüfung und verdammtes Schicksal. Lara hasste das Schicksal.

Wenn sie es vorher noch nicht getan hatte, so tat sie es auf alle Fälle jetzt. Blöde, doofes, fieses, dummes, Schicksal. Fluchte sie leise.

Dann wurde sie auf etwas aufmerksam. Die rechte der Todessensenkonstruktionen hatte eine Klinge weniger. Sie war wohl im Laufe der Jahrhunderte abgebrochen. Das hieß, dass sie eine eins zu drei Chance hatte, nicht halbiert zu werden. Das war doch immer ein kleiner Bonus.

_Danke Schicksal. Ich kann dich trotzdem nicht leiden._

Lara schmunzelte und nahm einwenig Anlauf, so schnell sie eben konnte und sprang ab. Im Flug wand sie sich mit dem Körper leicht nach links, so dass sie zum Balken mit dem Rücken stehen würde. Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch zu beten. Und sie hatte tatsächlich Glück. Kurz bevor ihre Füße den Balken, oder die Klingen erreichten, war dort die besagte Lücke und sie landete athletisch. Allerdings verzichtete sie darauf, zu posieren oder sich zu freuen, denn sie lebte vielleicht nur noch zwei Sekunden. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, warf sich Lara in einem Rückwärtssalto nach hinten. Das alles erforderte Timing und Glück und irgendwo auch einwenig _Schicksal._

Sie verfehlte den Balken, aber das war auch geplant gewesen. Erneut blieb ihr das Glück treu, denn die Lücke in dem Rotor, war wieder dort, wo sie gerade flog. Sie rutschte dazwischen und streckte die Arme aus. Ihre Finger bekamen den Balken zu fassen und ihr Flug endete: „Zwei zu null für dich, Croft.", sprach sie zu sich selbst. Ja, ja...die Kunst der Selbstgespräche. Erneut ächzten die Holzbalken. Kein Wunder, wenn sich etwa siebzig Kilo (Lara hatte keine Ahnung von ihrem Gewicht, sie wog sich nie) darauf bewegten, als wären sie gerade neu erschaffen worden.

Ihre Handschuhe schützten sie vor schmerzhaften Splittern, aber das ihre Fingerknöchel nur einen Finger breit von den rotierenden Sensen entfernt waren, würde sie nicht schützen. Sie spürte jeden Windhauch, der ausgelöst wurde, durch die vorbeisausenden Klingen. Dann geschah das Unvorstellbare. Der Balken ächzte ein weiteres Mal, dann vernahm Lara ein brutales Splittern links von ihr und sah, dass sich die Konstruktion löste.

„Oh nein.", sie verdrehte die Augen. Dann befand sie sich schon im freien Flug. Ihre Hand ergriff den Magnethaken und sie schleuderte ihn von sich. _Bitte nicht die Lücke, bitte nicht die Lücke..._es war _nicht _die Lücke. Der Magnethaken erwischte das Metall der Rotorblätter und Laras Sturz endete, dafür wurde sie jetzt gewaltsam herum gerissen. Da der Balken beim abbrechen nach links gekippt war, barst nun die Konstruktion des linken Rotorblattes und Lara hatte eine weitere Gefahr vor sich.

Denn das drehende Gebilde sauste direkt auf sie herab. Mit aller Kraft umfasste sie das Kabel des Magnethakens und zog sich in die Höhe, wirbelte mit dem Körper herum und stemmte ihre Füße gegen die Wand, rannte einige Schritte in „Fahrtrichtung" mit und entging dem herab fallenden Sensenquartetts. Dann nahm sie Schwung und katapultierte sich im richtigen Moment nach vorne. Die letzte Sense lag direkt vor ihr, dann sichere Boden. Auch jetzt war wieder viel Timing und Glück gefragt.

Doch irgendwie hatte sie der Glücksbote heute geküsst, denn als sie den Magnethaken erneut auswarf, erwischte sie den hintersten Rotor und zog sich bereits am Seil hinauf, bevor sie gegen die Wand knallte. Sie sauste in letzter Sekunde zwischen Rotor und dem Boden hindurch und ließ das Seil los. Der Magnethaken war jetzt unbrauchbar. Einige Sekunden flog sie durch die Luft, dann landete sie auf festem Boden. Keuchend blieb sie einige Sekunden hocken und fiel dann zur Seite. Ein dünner Blutstrahl lief ihren Arm hinab, da wo sie sich gerade am Stein gestoßen hatte.

Doch es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf. Noch immer pochte ihr Herz und Adrenalin flutete ihren Körper. Dann hörte sie von weiter hinten das Bellen eines Hundes. Keine Zeit für eine Pause.

Die nächsten Schüsse fielen, als Sara sich hinter dem Truck hervor bewegte. Sie hastete im Zickzack, immer Deckung suchend durch die Gegend. Ab und an schoss sie in Richtung von Frys, aber sie traf ihn nicht. Das größere Problem war auch, dass sie nur noch vier Schuss in ihrer Trommel hatte und Lara leider vergessen hatte, ihr noch Patronen da zu lassen. _Mist_. Aber für den Fall blieb immer noch die Witchblade, wenn es um ihr Leben ging. Sie hörte rechts von sich hastige Schritte und sah einen Söldner um die Ecke eilen. Sara sprang nach links, wirbelte in der Luft herum und schoss. Die Kugel traf den Mafioso in die Brust und er sackte zu Boden.

Hier waren noch mehr, das wusste sie. Irgendwo zwischen den Planen des Zeltes und den Trucks verbargen sich noch weitere Söldner und Mafiosi, sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese Männer bezeichnen sollte, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, zu welchem Team sie gehörten. Sara schoss noch ein mal hinter dem Truck hervor und hörte eine Zufrieden stellenden Aufschrei. Aber es war nicht Frys den sie erwischte. Nur noch zwei Schuss. Erneut versuchte sie die Position zu wechseln, wurde aber von einer Salve an Maschinengewehrkugeln daran gehindert. Sie befand sich in einer Falle und ihr ging die Munition aus.

Außer wenn sie...

...die Leiche des erschossenen Mannes lag nicht weit von ihr, das Maschinengewehr war geladen und hatte bei weitem mehr Durchschlagkraft, als der blöde Revolver. Sie nahm den Revolver in die linke Hand und sah sich um. Ein Buch in ihrer Nähe brachte sie auf eine gute Idee. Sie schleuderte die Waffe davon und diese landete in dem Strauch. Der Effekt war, dass es raschelte. Die Söldner sollten denken, dass Sara sich dahinter verkrochen hatte. Und es funktionierte. Mehrere Salven wurden in den Busch abgegeben, während sie blitzschnell zu der Leiche sprintete und das Maschinengewehr an sich brachte.

Als die Männer ihren Fehler bemerkten, wirbelten ihre Waffen herum und zielten auf Sara. Doch diese war nun auch bewaffnet. Während sie sich zur Seite warf, um den Kugeln zu entgehen, feuerte sie selbst eine Salve. Die Mündung ihres Gewehres flammte auf und spie tödliches Blei. Der Streueffekt der Waffe half ihr einwenig dabei, die Ziele auch zu treffen, wenn sie daneben zielte.

Zwei weitere Männer gingen in die Knie und Sara hastete rüber zu einem Stapel Steine. Quadratische Blöcke, die dazu gedacht gewesen waren, das Dach des Tempels zu stützen, sollte sich dies als nötig erweisen. Aber das schien in dem Falle nicht gebraucht worden zu sein. Dennoch war der Stapel ein guter Schild vor ihren Feinden.

„Detektiv.", die Salven endeten: „Wir sind in der Überzahl und haben einen Haufen von Munition. Sie haben nur ein lächerliches Maschinengewehr, dass mittlerweile leer geschossen sein dürfte.", hörte sie Frys arrogante Stimme hinter dem Steinhaufen herschallen. Sie zog den Stecher durch und alles was ertönte war ein _klick. _Woher wusste er das? Sie legte das Gewehr, so leise sie konnte neben sich ab. Jetzt blieb ihr leider keine andere Wahl, als die Witchblade zu rufen. Der Handschuh entfaltete sich zu seiner vollen Pracht, aber Sara stoppte ihn, bevor er auch noch den Rest ihres Körpers einhüllen konnte.

Sie brauchte nicht die volle Power der Witchblade, um ein paar lächerliche Söldner zu plätten. „Detektiv. Seien sie doch vernünftig und geben sie auf. Wir werden sie nicht töten...noch nicht, erst mal müssen wir ihre Freundin Lara Croft mit ihnen als Geisel empfangen gehen."

„Lara.", flüsterte Sara leise den Namen ihrer Freundin.

Sie hoffte, dass Lara in einer besseren Lage war.

„Außerdem müssen wir ihr Vergehen noch der Polizei melden, dass sie außerhalb ihres Zuständigkeitsbereiches agieren. Und Belize hat leider kein Auslieferungsabkommen mit den USA, schade wie?"

„Ich bin nicht aus beruflichen Gründen hier...",rief Sara laut. Er sollte es glauben: „Ich bin...", sie warf sich in die Höhe, konzentrierte alle Energie in die Finger und schoss den roten Blitz durch die Luft: „...aus privaten Gründen hier, sie Schwein...", der Blitz fuhr knapp neben Corban Frys in die Erde und zerriss den Fleck. Corban sprang, für seinen Leib erstaunlich behände, zur Seite und blickte erschrocken auf das entstandene Loch im Boden. Doch Sara kam nicht dazu ihre Richtung zu korrigieren, denn im nächsten Moment bekam sie einen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie einer der Mafiosi sich angeschlichen hatte. Sara fiel zu Boden und rang um Atem. _Ist das das Ende?_ Nein, war die Antwort. Sie verlor nur das Bewusstsein. Und noch während sie sich das bewusst machte, wurde alles schwarz und Sara schlief ein.

Lara erhob sich so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte von keinem Hund überrannt werden, wenn sie unvorbereitet war. Doch statt den Hund zu sehen, hörte sie eine Frauenstimme rufen: „Ash, zügle deine Töle.", es war die Stimme von Alexia Foster. Lara kannte sie von einigen Galen und hatte auch schon das ein oder andere Wort mit der jungen Frau gewechselt. Aber sie war ihr nie sympathisch gewesen. Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ihre Pistolen und hielt sie erhob. Foster war also nicht alleine. Das war nicht gut. Nur langsam kehrte die Energie in Laras Glieder zurück und während sie in den Kuppelartigen Raum trat, war sie nicht überrascht, drei Gewehrmündungen und einen Revolver auf ihre Brust gerichtet zu sehen. Alexia Foster stand in der Nähe eines Sarkophages und blickte sie amüsiert an.

_Ash, _jedenfalls hatte sie ihn so genannt, hielt den Schäferhund zurück, während seine Kollegen das Gold fallen gelassen hatten und nun in Laras Richtung zielten. Eine wirklich doofe Situation.

„Lady Croft.", trällerte Foster mit sanfter Stimme: „Schön Sie zu sehen."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz und gar nicht auf meiner Seite.", gab Lara zurück und funkelte die Archäologin finster an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sondierte sie den Raum und berechnete ihre Chance, lebend aus der Sache heraus zu kommen. Doch die Chancen standen schlecht. In dieser Hälfte des Raumes gab es keine Möglichkeit für Lara sich zu verstecken. Und er Raum war durch die Flammen viel zu gut ausgeleuchtet.

Alexia erwiderte nichts auf Laras Provokation, sondern sah nur zu Ash hin: „Jetzt sorg dafür das der Hund das Maul hält.", also wirklich, Alexia wusste nicht wie man als Britin der High Society zu sprechen hatte. _Schäm dich. _Ash gab dem Hund einen Schlag auf die Nasenspitze und der arme Hund verstummte jaulend. Das war aber auch wirklich besser so, denn in dem Raum gab es ein starkes Echo, was das Gebell des Hundes unerträglich gemacht hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind hinter dem hier her, oder?", Alexia deutete auf den Sarg hinter ihr. „Nein, danke.", Lara legte den Kopf schräg: „Ich steh nicht sonderlich auf Leichen, wissen Sie!"

„Sparen Sie sich ihre schnippischen Sprüche für jemanden auf, der Zeit dafür hat, Croft!", Alexia zielte mit dem Revolver demonstrativ auf ihren Kopf. Lara ahnte, dass sie nicht zögern würde, sie zu erschießen. „Kommen sie was näher.", Alexia winkte sie mit dem Revolver herbei. Und Lara setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Alexia wich hinter den Sarg, denn sie wollte nicht von Croft überrascht werden.

Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, stellte Lara grinsend fest. Dann erkannte sie, was Alexia genau gemeint hatte. Ein weißer Diamant in der Mitte des Sarkophages lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Licht der Flammen brach sich in seiner geschliffenen Oberfläche und ließ rotorange Lichtkegel an der Kuppeldecke tanzen. Er war wunderschön und etwa so groß wie ein Golfball. Ein schönes Stück und wenn jemand, wie Alexia Foster hinter ihm her war, dann barg er auch eine große Macht.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was das ist oder?", Alexia kicherte. Lara zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und funkelte ihre Kollegin herausfordernd an: „Na los, geben Sie mir eine Unterrichtseinheit im Fach Geschichte."

„Wie Sie wollen.", Alexia hörte auf zu kichern: „Das ist das Auge des Kukulcan, ein mächtiges Artefakt das die Kraft des Windes in sich trägt."

_Wind also! _

„Der Architekt des Tempels von Kukulcan in Altun Ha war ein mächtiger Mann, müssen Sie wissen.", erklärte Alexia weiter: „Er trug den Stein als eine Kette und verkörperte somit die Kraft Kukulcans. Er wurde behandelt wie ein König und deshalb erhielt er auch dieses pompöse Grab. Der Stein brachte den Maya viel Erfolg in der Schlacht und soll voller Magie stecken."

„Und Sie glauben an den Mist?", Lara wusste selbst am besten, dass es wahrscheinlich wahr war, was Alexia da berichtete, aber sie wollte ihr diesen Triumph nicht lassen. „Natürlich glaube ich daran.", Alexia zielte nun wieder mit dem Revolver auf Lara: „Und ich möchte, dass Sie als erstes die neue Macht spüren dürfen, die meine Adern durchfließen wird." „Das wollen alle Verrückten, wissen Sie?!", provozierte Lara die Frau weiter.

„Lachen Sie nur, Croft.", Alexia trat vor und legte den Revolver auf den Sargdeckel. Eigentlich wäre das der perfekte Moment, um sich das Artefakt zu schnappen, Alexia Bewusstlos zu schlagen und dann der Polizei auszuliefern, aber leider hatte sie noch drei Schießwütige Anhänger bei sich.

Die blonde Archäologin griff nach einem Brecheisen, was sie bereits auf dem Sargdeckel abgelegt hatte, setzte an und hebelte den Stein mit einem Zug heraus. Der Diamant begann hell zu strahlen, als er seine Einfassung verließ und Alexia diesen aufhob. „Ich spüre es.", sprach sie. Doch das sollte noch nicht das Ende sein. Auch Lara spürte die Macht, doch sie spürte auch was anderes. Einen Sog. Das entstandene Loch im Sargdeckel sog die Luft aus dem Raum.

Lara spürte, wie es an ihren Kleidern zog und wie einige Goldmünzen sich von ihrer Position hoben und in Richtung Sarg flogen. Der Archäologin wurde der Atem aus den Lungen gesogen und sie hustete. Sie würden alle krepieren, wenn es nicht aufhörte. Nur Alexia stand noch immer unbeeindruckt dar und lachte, während das Glühen des Diamanten immer weiter zunahm. Das war ein wirklich mächtiges Artefakt, wie Lara feststellen musste. Schade, dass sie Excalibur nicht mitgenommen hatte. Dann wären die Feinde kein Problem mehr.

Dann stoppte der Sog. Die Luft in dem Raum war mittlerweile so dünn, dass jeder Atemzug schmerzte und mit jeder Sekunde die Lunge nach mehr Luft schrie. Einige Sekunden blieb die Zeit fast schon stehen, dann kam die angezogene Luft mit der Kraft eines LKW zurück. Die Druckwelle erfasste Lara und die Söldner und schüttelte sämtliche Organe in ihrem Körper ein mal durch, während sie davon flog und gegen den Sims mit dem Goldbeigaben knallte. Sie verlor für wenige Sekunden die Besinnung.

Doch bevor sie kurz wegtrat sah sie, dass auch Alexia davon geschleudert wurde und den Stein aus ihren Händen gleiten ließ. Das wäre die Chance gewesen. Doch als Lara wieder zu sich kam und ihre schmerzenden Glieder rieb, hatte Ash die Leine des Schäferhundes verloren. Dieser rannte nun bellend wie ein Berserker durch den Raum, genau auf den Diamanten zu. Auch der Hund musste die intensive Macht dieses Artefaktes spüren. Doch das Schlimmste sollte noch kommen.

„Nein.", schrie Alexia hinter dem Sarg: „Lass das." Lara erblickte, wie der Hund den Diamanten in sein Maul nahm und dann schluckte. Verdammt. Dann begann er zu hecheln und keuchen und verlor für Sekunden das Gleichgewicht, torkelte hin und her. Lara hatte schon eine Vermutung was da gerade passierte. Der Hund mutierte, dank der Kraft des Steines.

Seine Konturen verzogen sich und das struppige Fell wurde seltsam transparent an den Spitzen. Wenige Zentimeter über dem Fell des Hundes kräuselte sich die Luft, ähnlich wie wenn man in der Wüste an den Horizont blickt und die Luft zu kochen scheint. Flügel, weiß wie die eines Engels, wuchsen auf seinem Rücken und als er diese aufschwang, ging ein weiterer Windhauch durch die Menge. Lara ging in die Hocke und stützte sich mit den gesamten Gewicht am Boden ab. Die Augen des Hundes glühten in einem unnatürlichen weiß. Und eines war eindeutig klar, er wollte Blut sehen.

Mit einem heulen stürzte er sich auf Lara und die Söldner.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ich bitte mögliche Rechtschreibefehler einfach zu umgehen und sich dadurch nicht den Spaß vermiesen zu lassen. Da ich die Geschichte nicht Beta lesen lassen habe, könnte es gut sein, dass dort einige Fehler auftreten._

_Der Autor_


	7. Die Bestie

**Die Bestie**

Kapitel VI

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

In Laras Beruf musste sie nicht selten, um ihr Leben rennen oder kämpfen. Es kam sogar in einer solchen Regelmäßigkeit dazu, dass sie irgendwo in irgendwelchen Tempeln gegen Götter oder Handlanger antrat und oft ging es auch darum, Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Doch was sie nun vor sich sah, war so vollkommen falsch, so vollkommen neu. Es gehörte nicht in diese Welt.

Und wenn Lara sich nicht sputete, dann würde auch sie bald nicht mehr in diese Welt gehören. Irgendwo hinter dem Sarkophag hörte sie Alexia Foster, die Archäologin, schreien. Der Schäferhund, der eben noch vollkommen normal ausgesehen hatte, hatte sich nun vollkommen verändert. Er bleckte die Zähne, wie es sonst nur Wölfe taten. Seine Augen waren weiß und sein Fell schien zu kochen, denn die Luft kräuselte sich darüber. Schneeweiße Schwingen, wie man sie sich nur bei Engeln vorstellen vermochte, standen von dem Rücken des Hundes ab.

Trotz des tropfenden Geifers wirkte der Hund dennoch irgendwie majestätisch. Die Söldner schrieen erschrocken auf, als die Bestie sich bewegte. Wie ein Blitz jagte es durch die Kuppel und fiel den ersten der Männer an. Es war Ash, denn er trug keine Waffe bei sich. Seine Halsschlagader schoss eine Fontäne aus Blut hervor, die die Schneeweißen Flügel rot färbten. Gurgelnd starb der Mann. Die anderen schossen. Doch der Hund wich geschickt aus und schwang einen seiner Flügel. Dann sah Lara etwas echt erstaunliches. Sie konnte regelrecht erkennen, wie die Luft sich durch den Druck des Flügels verformte und die Männer davon stieß.

Doch das war nicht das Tragischste an der Welle. Denn sie schnitt auch noch. Es gab oft Gedichte über die Schärfe von Federn, oder die Kraft von Windschwertern. Scheinbar wurde sie hier gerade Zeuge eines solchen Schwertes. Lara rannte los, während die Körper der Mafiosi halbiert wurden und davonflogen. Kein schöner Anblick, nicht Jugendfrei. Lara erreichte den Sarg und sprang ab. Sie schlug einen Salto und stand nun auf dem Sargdeckel drauf.

„Hey, Lassie!", schrie Lara. Alexia, die sich hinter dem Sarg kauerte, gab ein quiekenden Laut von sich und wimmerte. Lara lenkte die Bestie in ihre Richtung. Aber das war nicht geplant. Der Hund wand seinen Kopf und Lara schoss. Sie traf ihn vier Mal in den Rumpf und obwohl rotes Blut das Fell besudelte, so schien es dem Hund doch vollkommen egal zu sein. Viel mehr schien er sich weiter zu verändern, während er auf Lara zu rannte. Seine spitze Schnauze wurde eingedrückt, so dass er schon bald an die mythologische Gestalt Chimäre erinnerte.

Die Flügel schwangen auseinander und Lara sah die beiden Windschwerter auf sie zu sausen. Mit einem Rad ohne ihre Hände zu benutzen sprang sie vom Sargdeckel hinab. Nur Sekunden später zerschnitt die Druckwelle den Deckel und ließ Steinsplitter durch die Luft jagen. Lara zog wieder ihre Waffen und schoss, während sie sich von dem Sarkophag entfernte. Sie rannte direkt auf den Hund zu, denn so blieb ihm weniger Platz, um seine Schwingen zu...na ja, schwingen eben.

Die Kugeln trafen den Hund in die Flanke und auch in die Nase. Er wimmerte zwar leise auf, riss aber dann sein Maul auf. Der Odem traf Lara und schleuderte sie davon. Doch sie hatte Glück, dass außer der Druckwelle, nichts schlimmeres auf sie zu kam. Die Abenteurerin landete auf ihrem Hintern und rutschte noch einwenig. Sie warf ihren Oberkörper zurück und vollführte eine Rückwärtsrolle, stieß sich rechtzeitig ab und nutzte den Schwung durch die Welle, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Tja, mein Kleiner. So leicht bin ich nicht platt zu machen.", gab Lara von sich und zielte erneut. Ein Schuss löste sich, als Alexia den Revolver wieder aufhob und in die Richtung des Hundes zielte. Doch sie traf nicht, denn ihre Hände zitterten nervös.

„Verschwinden Sie!", schrie Lara. Der Hund hatte das Interesse an der sich wehrenden Beute verloren und blickte nun in Alexias Richtung. „Verdammt.", Lara rannte los und sprang schnell ab, bevor der Hund Alexia anfallen konnte. Sie stieß ihre Beine vor und erwischte den Hund in die Seite. Jaulend wurde der Körper davon geschleudert, während Lara wieder auf die Beine kam.

Der Hund überschlug sich einige Mal und einer seiner Flügel brach wohl dabei, denn als er wieder auf seinen Pfoten stand, war einer der weißen Flügel abgeknickt und unbrauchbar. „Gut so.", flüsterte Lara. Sie sah, wie Alexia davon eilte und den einzigen Gang wählte, der noch übrig geblieben war. Die letzte Prüfung. Somit würde Lara hier mit der Töle eingesperrt sein. Dann erkannte Lara, was weiter vorging.

Das Maul des Hundes weitete sich unnatürlich und zerriss dann in zwei Hälften. Aus dem klaffenden Loch erhob sich ein Oberkörper. Der Körper war nackt. In der Brust des neu entstandenen Körpers klaffte der Diamant und strahlte in hellstem weiß. Das Fell des Hundes hatte sich immer weiter verändert und wirkte jetzt mehr wie ein Federkleid. Die Schatzjägerin erkannte, wer da bald vor ihr stehen würde.

Kukulcan!

Die gefiederte Schlange, aus deren Maul sich Kukulcan erhob. Und dessen Aussehen war wirklich imposant. Ein männlicher Körper, kräftige Arme, die Augen weiß wie Schnee, die Haare in eben der gleichen Farbe. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und er sah in Lara Crofts Richtung. Seine linke Hand deutete mit dem Finger auf sie, so als würde er ihr sagen wollen: Du bist die Nächste!

Leider war sie nicht nur die Nächste, sondern auch noch die einzige. Wie war das doch gleich noch mal, mit ihrer Aversion gegen Quezacotl und Kukulcan? Welch Ironie, dass sie ihm schon wieder gegenüberstand. Lara hob die Arme und schoss. Kukulcan bewegte sich vorwärts. Doch weil der Kötter die Kraft des Diamanten in sich aufgenommen hatte, verfügte er nun über göttliche Attribute, denn die Löcher, die ihre Kugeln in das helle Fleisch stanzten, verschlossen sich wieder. Kein Tropfen Blut quoll aus dem Leib.

In letzter Sekunde warf sich Lara mit einer Rolle zur Seite und Kukulcan rannte einige Schritte an ihr vorbei, wand sich dann aber um und blickte sie an. Dann tat er was ziemlich abgedrehtes. Denn als er seinen Oberkörper zum gebrochenen Flügel wand, packte er diesen mit beiden Händen und riss ihn heraus. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und bespritzte den Boden. _Also kannst du doch bluten_. Stellte Lara fest.

In der Hand des Gottes wurde aus dem Flügel eine Klinge. Ein Schwert. Da hatte sie nun ihr legendäres Windschwert. „Mist.", sie fluchte noch unziemlicher in ihrem Inneren, aber das würde ihr schmutziges Geheimnis bleiben. Die Chancen, dass sie hier noch lebend raus kam, waren sehr schlecht. Denn nun hatte Kukulcan eine mächtige Waffe in seiner Hand. Lara hob erneut ihre Waffen, obwohl sie mittlerweile ahnte, was die Reaktion darauf sein würde. Es musste irgendwo einen Schwachpunkt geben.

Dann sah sie den Diamanten in der Brust des Gottes. Jetzt wusste sie, was zu tun war. Aber es war nicht einfach und ob sie das schaffen würde, war noch mal eine andere Geschichte. Sie schob ihre Waffen zurück in die Hüfthalfter und griff an ihren Knöchel, zog ein Jagdmesser hervor. „Okay. Endspurt.", murmelte sie zu sich. Entweder es klappte jetzt, oder sie würde ebenfalls zweigeteilt, wie die Mafiosi.

Ihre Hand umfasste den gebogenen, schwarzen Knauf aus Hartplastik. Die Klinge hielt sie so, dass das Messer nach hinten zeigte. Wie ein Auftragskiller ging sie in lauernde Position und wartete. Einen kurzen Moment lang tat weder Kukulcan einen Schritt, noch Lara. Schweigen legte sich über die Kuppel und Lara zählte im Inneren bis zehn.

_...zehn._

Lara spurtete vorwärts. Im selben Moment riss Kukulcan das neu entstandene Schwert in die Höhe und hieb aus. Lara wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, aber sie musste sich beeilen. Im vollen Lauf ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und rutschte einige Meter über den Boden, die Füße so, dass sie jeden Moment wieder aufstehen konnte. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr an ihren Waffengurt und zog die Pistole aus dem entsprechenden Halfter, in der linken führte sie nun das Messer.

Die Druckwelle jagte nur knapp über sie hinweg und Kukulcan blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut an, wenn man denn in die schneeweißen Augen solche Gefühle hinein interpretieren konnte. Der Körper, der einst ein Hund gewesen war, veränderte sich weiter. Er nahm immer mehr und mehr die Form einer Schlange an. Lara richtete sich auf und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um den bleichen Oberkörper, der einwenig an die Kleidung aus Meister Proper Werbungen erinnerte. Die heranrasende Klinge wehrte sich mit der Pistole ab, während die Hand mit dem Messer einen Bogen beschrieb und auf den Diamanten zielte. Sie musste ihn erwischen. Als sich Schwert und Pistole trafen, spürte Lara einen kräftigen Ruck durch ihren gesamten Arm laufen „Aah.", entfuhr es ihr. Dann drang das Messer in das weiße Fleisch des Gottabklatsches ein. Blut quoll aus der frischen Wunde und Lara nutzte das Messer wie ein Brecheisen, zerriss Muskelfasern und Haut und stieß den blutig geschmierten Diamanten davon.

Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei, der aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen schien, da Kukulcan selbst keinen Mund besaß, warf er sich panisch herum. Doch es war vorbei. Lara wusste es, noch bevor er sie mit voller Kraft von sich riss und davon schleuderte. Sie kam unsanft auf. Aber Kukulcan war besiegt, ein letztes Mal bäumte sich der Körper auf, erinnerte einwenig an ein resignierendes Pferd und fiel dann in sich zusammen, blieb reglos liegen, während eine Blutlache sich um den Körper bildete.

Lara wischte die Klinge an ihrer Kleidung ab und schob das Messer zurück, ein Blick auf ihre Pistole verriet ihr, dass diese unbrauchbar geworden war. Das Schwert Kukulcans hatte sich einige Zentimeter in das Metall gebohrt und den Lauf vollkommen verbogen. Seufzend warf sie die Waffe davon und hob stattdessen den Kristall vom Boden auf. Weiß strahlte dieser, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Die Archäologin war fast enttäuscht, kaum Energie in ihrem Körper zu spüren, aber scheinbar musste man wissen wie der Stein genutzt wurde, oder aber er musste sich erst wieder aufladen.

Zu viele Rätsel, die sie allesamt noch lösen musste. Doch dafür hatte sie später noch Zeit, jetzt musste sie nach Sara schauen gehen, vielleicht hatte sie bei ihrem Mafiaboss mehr Glück gehabt, als Lara mit Alexia. Gerade, als sie überlegen wollte, wie sie nun hier herauskommen konnte, begann der Boden zu rumpeln.

Erst nur ganz leise, kaum spürbar. Aber es wurde immer stärker. Staub rieselte von der Decke und einzelne Blöcke begannen sich zu lösen. _Verdammt_, sie saß in der Falle und der Tempel stürzte ein. Laras Blick fiel auf den Sarkophag in der Mitte des Raumes. Irgendeinen Ausweg musste es geben, sie wollte nicht einsehen, dass es hier nicht mehr weiter ging. Eine der Feuerschalen fiel um und das Feuer verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Wenigstens würde es nicht übergreifen, denn Stein brannte nicht besonders gut.

Lara hastete zu dem Steinsarg und blickte auf den zerstörten Deckel. Wenn sie der Schein nicht trübte, dann..._kräuselte sich die Oberfläche unter dem Sargdeckel? _Das war merkwürdig. Lara schob mit aller Kraft und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, den Deckel zu senken. Mit einem lauten poltern, dass für kurze Zeit das allgemeine Rumpeln im Tempel überdeckte, zerbarst der Steindeckel auf dem Boden und Lara blickte in ein Becken voll Wasser. Und das Beste war: Sie sah eine Öffnung, die sie möglicherweise...aber dummerweise auch nur _möglicherweise_ weiterführen würde. Mit Pech würde sie hier ertrinken.

Dann waren aber wenigstens alle Sorgen vergessen. Das warf allerdings eine vollkommen neue Frage auf: Wenn der Sarkophag eine Art versteckter Ausgang war, wo war dann die Leiche des Architekten von Altun Ha? Lara sprang über den Rand des Deckels in das seichte Wasser. Es reichte ihr gerade bis zum Knie, aber sie watete zu der Öffnung am Grund des Sarges. Mit einem leichten Hopser warf sie sich Kerzengerade hinein. Sie holte noch mal tief Luft dann war sie untergetaucht. Das Wasser war Süßwasser, was schon mal einen Pluspunkt bedeutete. Sofort ruderten ihre Arme los und schleppten sie in die einzige, mögliche Richtung. Es stellte sich als ein Tunnel heraus, etwa dreißig, vierzig Meter lang aber dennoch ein gutes Stück was Lara schwimmen musste.

Sie konnte die Luft für etwa eine Minute anhalten und war eine schnelle Schwimmerin, was es für sie zu einem Leichten machte. Doch das einstürzende Grab hatte auch hier noch seine Auswirkungen. Vereinzelt wurde die Sicht, wegen Dreck im Wasser schlechter. Und als sie das Ende des Tunnels erreichte, warf sie sich nach oben. Noch zehn Meter und sie atmete Sauerstoff. Als Lara sich umblickte, stellte sie fest, dass sie in einer Art See schwamm. Ein ruhiger See, oder eher eine Art Tümpel, der aber verdammt tief war, mitten im Regenwald von Belize. Sie spürte den Einsturz der Grabanlage noch hier, denn der Boden bebte leicht. Jetzt musste sie nichts anderes mehr tun, als den Weg, den sie her geschwommen war, einfach wieder zurück zu laufen.

Sara erwachte, als der Boden begann zu Beben. Im ersten Moment war sie viel zu benommen, um sich orientieren zu können. Aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie saß auf dem Boden, ihre Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Fernando stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Als er bemerkte, wie diese sich bewegte, riss er sein Katana aus der edlen, dunkelblauen Schwertscheide und hielt ihr diese an die Klinge. Lara schluckte und spürte, wie ihr Kehlkopf an der Seite des Schwertes entlang rieb. Kein schönes Gefühl.

Sie war K.O. gegangen, irgendjemand hatte ihr einen Handkantenschlag verpasst und Sara würde sich nicht wundern, wenn es dieser verdammte Bodyguard gewesen wäre. Sie blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er trug noch immer die schwarze Sonnenbrille und einen weißen Anzug, obwohl es hier in Belize verdammt heiß wurde. Saras Gefühl zu Folge, müsste bald der Regen einsetzen, den die Wettersatelliten prophezeit hatten. Das Rumpeln in der Erde wurde stärker und langsam dämmerte Sara, woher das Geräusch kam.

_Aus dem Grab!_

Aber Lara war doch noch da unten, oder? Eine kurze Inspektion der Umgebung wies Sara, dass ihre Freundin hier nirgends als Geisel gefangen war. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, aber das Grab stürzte ein, dass sagte ihr jedenfalls ihr Gefühl. Sie sah Frys, wie er vollkommen aufgelöst auf und ab tigerte: „Verdammt, Mist. Die Schätze. Alexia!" Er brabbelte noch weiter immer wieder die gleichen Worte. Keiner seiner noch verbliebenen Männer wagte es, irgendetwas zu tun. Sara zählte noch drei einfache Gangster und Fernando. Das waren immerhin noch vier Gegner und einer davon hielt der jungen Polizist gerade ein schönes, scharfes Schwert an die Kehle.

Das war keine besonders gute Verhandlungsposition und eine Position um sich zu verteidigen und das auch noch mit verknoteten Händen, war das erst Recht nicht. Also musste sie nur warten, bis Fernando unaufmerksam wurde, oder Lara ihr aus der Patsche half. Was dummerweise öfter vorkam, weswegen Sara sich eigentlich lieber selbst helfen würde. Dem Rumpeln folgte, als es seine maximale Stärke erreicht hatte, eine riesige Staubwolke, die aus dem Eingang der Höhle schoss. Die Gruppe wurde für einen kurzen Moment eingenebelt, aber die Klinge von Fernando ruhte weiterhin vollkommen gefühllos auf einem Fleck.

Er schien sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Sara hustete, als ihr die Luft angeschnürt wurde und auch die anderen Anwesenden waren damit beschäftigt, nach Atem zu ringen. Nur Fernando stand vollkommen kalt neben ihr. Sie erkannte seine schattenhaften Schemen direkt neben ihr. _Mist. _Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Warum mussten Killer auch immer so verdammt eiskalt sein, gehörte das zu ihrem Image? Konnten sie nicht auch mal Schwäche zeigen und sich verkrampfen? Oder vielleicht Angst spüren? Sara vernahm hastige Schritte, die aus dem Tempel kamen. Schuhe die sich näherten, Frauenschritte. _Lara! _

Eine weibliche Schattengestalt rannte aus dem Tempel, sie trug kurze Shorts und ein enges Shirt. Das musste sie sein, doch als der Staub sich wieder legte und alle sich beruhigt hatten, stand Alexia Foster vor ihnen. Frys Gesicht strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen: „Schön das dir nichts passiert ist."

Alexia winkte ab, keuchte und ging leicht in die Knie: „Diese verdammte Croft, Sie hat meinen Stein."

„Stein?", scheinbar war da irgendeine Ungereimtheit zwischen den beiden Führungspersonen. Alexia hatte also nach irgendeinem Stein gesucht. Und Frys wusste nichts davon. „Wo sind die Männer? Das Gold?", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme klang hysterisch. Scheinbar hatte er sich von der Expedition was anderes versprochen, als Alexia. Und das war nie besonders gut. „Croft und der Hund haben die Männer erledigt.", Alexia hustete den Staub aus ihrer Lunge: „Aber ich glaube sie hat es auch erwischt. Verdammt."

Sara glaubte nicht, dass Foster sich Sorgen um Laras Wohl machte. Sara hingegen tat es wirklich. Der Blick der jungen Polizistin fiel auf den Mafiaboss. Seine Faust war geballt, dicke Adern traten hervor und er zitterte. Er war wirklich sauer.

„Na gut.", dennoch klang seine Stimme beherrscht und eiskalt. Er funkelte Sara böse an und sie ahnte schon, was er als nächstes sagen würde. Dennoch war sie so geschockt, dass sie keinen Ton raus brachte: „Töte sie! Schlachte sie ab!", er sprach zu Fernando und der dunkelhäutige Killer und Bodyguard grinste nur finster und drehte die Klinge um wenige Zentimeter, so dass die scharfe Kante direkt auf Saras Kehlkopf saß.

Sie schloss die Augen. _Das war es also?! Wo ist dann der Film, der angeblich vor einem abläuft, wenn man dem Tod ins Auge blickt?!_ Sie war selbst erstaunt, dass sie die Sache so sarkastisch sah. Doch als sie bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatte und begann im Geiste mit Petrus Geschäfte zu machen, hörte sie eine bekannte Frauenstimme.

„Stopp!"

Im selben Moment setzte der Regen ein.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Aufruf an alle Leser:_

_Schreibt fleißig Reviews, denn das motiviert jeden Autor und mich besonders. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, möchte ich es wissen. Und wenn ihr mir negative Kritik zu sagen habt, dann lasst es mich auch wissen, denn ich will für euch ja besser werden._

_Der Autor_


	8. Feiger Rückzug

**Feiger Rückzug**

Kapitel VII

_Belize, Mittelamerika_

Lara erreichte das Szenario noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, was ablief. Und um das Schlimmste abwenden zu können. Ihr Ankommen hatte noch keiner bemerkt. Lara überblickte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden das gesamte Szenario, was sich ihr da bot. Sara saß am Boden, gefesselt und leicht benommen. Eine Klinge wurde an ihren Hals gepresst. Die Klinge gehörte, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, zu Fernando, Laras neustem Lieblingskiller.

Dann waren da noch drei Schergen, drei Durchschnittsfieslingen die nicht mal richtig schießen konnten. Sie spielten in einer viel, viel niedrigeren Liga, als Fernando oder Lara. Frys kochte vor Wut, sie hörte ihn noch: „...Schlachte sie ab!", sagen. Nicht gut. Und da war auch Alexia Foster, sie hatte es wohl aus dem einstürzenden Grab geschafft. Lara sah, wie Fernando die Klinge drehte und sie noch fester an Saras Kehle presste. Ihre Freundin schloss ängstlich die Augen.

In einer Situation wie dieser, in der alles von Sekunden abhängt, fällt einem meist nicht ein was man tun soll. So erging es auch Lara. Denn sie rief einfach nur laut: „Stopp!", und gab somit sämtliche Vorteile auf, die ihr geblieben waren. Wie ein Mann drehten sich alle um, Sara lächelte erfreut, als sie Lara Croft dort oben auf der Erhöhung stehen sah. In dem Moment setzte der erwartete Regen ein. Dicke Tropfen fielen erst auf Laras Schultern und ihre Haare, dann setzte der Wolkenbruch ein und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Lara vollkommen durchnässt.

Die Szene wirkte wie aus einem Chaosgemälde. Eine Gruppe Finsterlinge stand da, hielt die Klinge an die Kehle von Laras Freundin kurz vor der Hinrichtung und dicke Regentropfen und schnell zusammenziehende Wolkenfelder, verdunkelten die Atmosphäre. Sehr surreal. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und nur an den monoton herabprasselnden Regentropfen erkannte Lara, dass sich die Welt auch jetzt noch weiter drehte.

Die Gesichter der Anwesenden waren ein Bild für sich. Alexia wirkte Erstaunt, aber auch auf eine gewisse Weise sehr erfreut Lara zu sehen. Oder wohl besser den Diamanten. Das Auge des Kukulcan, so hatte sie den Edelstein genannt. Corban Frys Wut verflüchtigte sich und nur noch Erstaunen und Unglaube setzte sich in seine Miene. Die Schergen wirkten wie ein Haufen verängstigter Kinder, so als sähen sie ein Gespenst vor sich. Sara war natürlich nur erfreut ihre Freundin zu sehen. Aber am meisten verunsicherte sie dieser Auftragskiller und Bodyguard. Sein Gesicht verzog sich nicht eine Sekunde.

„Lady Croft!", löste schließlich Frys die Stille auf. Lara begann wieder zu atmen und auch die anderen Anwesenden schienen sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen: „Sie haben also überlebt. Das ist eine wirklich unerfreuliche Nachricht, wissen Sie?!" Lara sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich mit Frys zu streiten, also hob sie die Hand, in der der Kristall ruhte und schob ihn zwischen Mittelfinger, Zeigefinger und Daumen. „Suchen Sie das?!", wollte sie wissen. Die Frage war rhetorisch gewesen, denn sie hatte gesehen, wie begierig Alexia auf den Kristall gewesen war.

„Nein!", Frys zuckte mit den Achseln: „Der Schatz ist dahin, was sollte ich dann mit dem Klunker?!" _Er blufft_. Lara ließ den Stein fallen und setzte ihre Schuhsohle darauf. Da unter ihren Füßen Teile des Grabes waren, also somit Stein, bot sich ein guter Blick auf den Stein, der in einer ziemlich brenzligen Situation war. Diamant war ein harter Stoff, aber selbst er konnte das nie im Leben unbeschadet überstehen und Lara zweifelte nicht daran, dass Alexia nur den Karatwert des Steines zu schätzen wusste.

„Nein!", schrie Alexia plötzlich und sprang panisch auf: „Was wollen Sie?!" Lara blickte in Fernandos Richtung: „Sara kommt frei."

„Okay!", Alexia war in Panik und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Lass sie los!", schrie sie Fernando an. Doch dann schritt Frys dazwischen: „Nein!" Fernando blieb also stehen, hielt die Klinge mit vollkommen ruhiger Hand. Er zitterte nicht einmal. Die kleinste Bewegung seinerseits könnte Sara die Kehle aufschlitzen. Die Situation wurde brenzlig und Lara war nicht darauf erpicht, eine Freundin zu verlieren.

„Nein verdammt! Corban bitte, tu es nicht. Ich erkläre es dir alles, versprochen!", das wirkte. Corban schien wohl Gefühle für die schlanke, blonde Frau zu haben. Denn seine Züge beruhigten sich: „Okay Croft, sie haben gewonnen. Geben sie mir den Stein her.", dabei blickte er missbilligend auf Alexia. Sie hatte ihm scheinbar verschwiegen, weshalb sie wirklich hier war. Das war keine gute Situation. Einen Mafiaboss zu reizen war nie besonders empfehlenswert, dass kannte Lara aus eigener Erfahrung.

Und wenn es sich dabei noch um einen Amerikaner handelte, der wahrscheinlich auch noch zu viele Hollywoodfilme mit brutalen, unberechenbaren Bösewichten gesehen hatte und sich diese zum Vorbild nahm, dann war es noch weniger ratsam einen Boss zu reizen. „Wer garantiert mir, dass Sie Sara dann nicht umbringen?", wollte Lara wissen und gab einwenig mehr Druck auf den Stein. Alexia schien, als würde sie ihr einziges Kind in Gefahr sehen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, der Mund stand offen, die Hände zitterten vor Angst.

Sie hatte scheinbar echtes Interesse an diesem verdammten Klunker. Und Lara musste zugeben, dass auch ihr Interesse mit der Verwandlung des Hundes gewachsen war und sie gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber sie würde den Stein gern zu Studienzwecken behalten. Und sie hasste es, einen Kleinod an den Feind zu verlieren. Doch das war der Vorteil an toten Dingen: Sie konnten zurück gestohlen werden. Und dafür lohnte es sich nicht, das Leben ihrer besten und fast schon einzigen Freundin zu riskieren.

„Reicht Ihnen mein Wort etwa nicht?", wollte Corban wissen und breitete die Arme aus: „Glauben Sie mir. Mir wäre nichts lieber, als das alles zu Ende zu bringen und zu verschwinden. Ich säße jetzt auch lieber in meinem Hotelzimmer und würde warmen Tee oder Kaffee trinken. Oder vielleicht einen guten, alten Scotch.", Lara Croft hatte keinen Grund, ihm zu trauen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er in diesem Fall nicht log. Er war auch nur ein Mensch und der Regen hatte sie alle vollkommen aufgeweicht und Laras Muskeln erkalteten, sie wusste, dass morgen früh ein böser Muskelkater auf sie warten würde.

Also löste sie den Druck von dem Diamanten und Alexia wollte sich schon auf Lara zu bewegen. Doch die Schatzjägerin riss ihre Waffe hoch und zielte auf die blonde Frau, deren Haare vom Regen an ihrer Kopfhaut klebten: „Bleiben Sie weg, Foster!", sie funkelte ihre Kollegin böse an. Dann holte sie mit dem Fuß aus und trat den Diamanten in Richtung der Gruppe.

Endlich bewegte sich auch Fernando. Er schoss vor und fing den Kristall aus der Luft. Diesen Moment nutzte Sara, um ihm in die Kniekehlen zu treten und dann noch ein mal auszuholen und ihm an den Hinterkopf zu treten. Fernando fiel hin, der Stein entglitt seinen Fingern. Er atmete noch, war nur kurz ohne Bewusstsein. Die Polizistin erhob sich. Alexia eilte heran und griff nach dem Stein, dann folgte sie Corban Frys, der sich so eben in Richtung des Räumfahrzeugs machte.

„Andrew!", einer der Mafiosi blickte auf: „Los komm mit." _Rückendeckung, wie feige. _Lara blickte ihnen hinterher. „Und ihr anderen: Tötet die beiden!" „Oho.", Laras Muskeln spannten sich, doch dann überraschte Sara sie. Mit wenig Mühe zerriss sie ihre Fesseln und zielte auf die beiden Söldner mit der Witchblade. Rotorange Blitze entluden sich in ihren Körpern und schleuderten die Körper davon. Mit Schreien gingen die beiden unter, noch bevor sie reagieren konnten. Lara wollte sich wieder entspannen, als sie sah, wie Fernando sich blitzschnell auf sie zu bewegte.

Die Archäologin riss einen Arm hoch und wehrte den Waffenarm ab, trat zu und verfehlte. Sara mischte sich nicht ein, sondern machte sich daran, Frys und Foster zu folgen, doch diese waren bereits im Fahrzeug verschwunden und nutzten die Gunst der Stunde, um den Motor zu starten und über alle Berge zu verschwinden. Fernando verlor den rutschigen Griff seiner Klinge und schlug mit der Faust nach Lara. Mit einem kleinen Sprung wich diese aus, doch dann ging Fernando in die Hocke, säbelte sie von den Beinen und trat ihr in den Magen.

Keuchend verlor Lara für einen Moment das Bewusstsein, doch sie war rechtzeitig da, um den nächsten Tritt aus der Luft mit den Händen zu stoppen.

Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und stand nun wieder aufrecht, ging auf Fernando los. Doch der Killer hatte verdammt gute Reflexe und wehrte Laras ermüdete Hiebe ab. Die Archäologin spürte, wie Müdigkeit über ihre Glieder kam. Normalerweise fühlte sie sich nur so, wenn der Auftrag erledigt war. Während der Mission war sie total auf Draht, aber die Aktion mit der Prüfung hatte viel zu viel von ihr abverlangt. Denn sie war auch nur ein Mensch, wenn auch verdammt gut trainiert.

Der nächste Schlag traf sie im Gesicht und schickte sie zum Boden, Fernando setzte sich auf sie und schlug zu. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippe aufplatzte und Blut hervorquoll. Dann hämmerte er ihr noch mal auf den Brustkorb und Lara wurde die Luft aus der Lunge getrieben. War das ihr Ende? Doch der nächste Schlag blieb aus. Sara war herangestürmt und kanalisierte die Kraft der Witchblade in ihrer Hand. Schleuderte Fernando durch die Luft und zog ihn von Lara runter. Während der Killer flog, wechselte sie blitzschnell die Hand und feuerte einen roten Blitz in Richtung des Mörders.

Er explodierte an Fernandos Körper und fügte ihm schweren Schaden zu, aber der Killer war noch nicht erledigt. Lara kam wieder auf die Beine, gestützt von ihrer Freundin: „Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht willst. Jedenfalls nicht so."

„Und was war mit den Männern vorhin?", wollte Lara wissen.

Als Sara nur verlegen und traurig wegblickte, gab Lara keuchend von sich: „Ver...schwinden wir von hier...okay?"

Die Polizistin nickte und sie humpelten los, folgten der Schneise, die Foster und ihr Team in den Regenwald gestanzt hatten. Das taten sie nicht, ohne das Lara vorher das Schwert Fernandos aufhob, die Klinge flach auf die Reste der Steinmauer des Grabes legte, einen großen Stein heraussuchte, der in ihre Handfläche passte und...

...mit einem Schrei senkte sie den Stein in ihrer Hand und ließ ihn mit voller Wucht auf die Schwertklinge fallen. Egal wie gut die Klinge gearbeitet war, so eine Kraft konnte sie gar nicht aushalten. Splitternd ging die Klinge in die Brüche und Lara warf den Knauf mit dem Metallstummel in Fernandos Richtung.

Dann erst humpelten sie los, verließen den Regenwald.

Sie brauchten doppelt so lange, um das Fahrzeug zu erreichen und wie erwartet, war der Jeep in der kurzen Zeit, seit der es nun regnete, im Schlamm versunken. Sie hatten ein tolles Fahrzeug verloren und mussten wohl nun dem Vermieter den Jeep ersetzten. „Mist.", Sara fluchte: „Wieso hab ich den so beschissen geparkt?" Lara konnte darüber nur lächeln. Es machte ihr nichts aus, zu laufen. Wenn sie auch vollkommen erschöpft war. Der Regen kühlte ihren Körper und sie spürte, wie der vermutete Muskelkater schon jetzt einsetzte, aber Lara biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ihr Arm blutete nicht mehr, aber die Wunde war dennoch nicht schön anzusehen, ihre Lippe pochte noch. Mit Mühe zog sie aus ihrem Rucksack ein Handy, während sie weiterhin durch den Regen schlenderten. In dem Tempo würden sie mehrere Stunden brauchen, um die Stadt zu erreichen, aber Lara war das einerlei. Sie genoss die Stille und das monotone _trap-trap-trap _des Regens auf dem Asphalt. Dieser dampfte leicht, als das Wasser auf der aufgewärmten Straße verdampfte. Lara wählte die Nummer von Allister und hoffte, dass er erreichbar sein würde.

Bei Zip hätte sie da mehr Sorgen gehabt, aber Allister war ein Mensch, der selbst im Urlaub an die Arbeit dachte. Sara schwieg auch sie war vollkommen erschöpft von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages. Und wenn sie sich überlegte, dass insgesamt nur eine einzige Stunde vergangen war, sie dabei aber mehrmals um ihr Leben hatte kämpfen müssen, dann fühlte sie sich irgendwie klein. Die Zeit hatte ihre eigenen Gesetze und entschied sich, ob du innerhalb von einer Stunde fast vier Mal oder öfter umgebracht wirst, oder vielleicht nur mal alle zwei Monate. Sie blickte zu ihrer leicht lädierten Freundin rüber und lächelte. Lara war so stark gewesen, so mutig und hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Sara kam nicht drum herum Bewunderung für die Arbeit und den Einsatz ihrer Freundin aufzubringen. Und sie ahnte schon, wen sie anrief und weshalb.

Lara wartete einige Sekunden, dann wurde das Freizeichen unterbrochen und eine Stimme meldete sich am Telefon, eine Stimme die sie zu genüge kannte: „Fletcher!", war Allisters erstes Wort. „Hey Allister, ich bin es. Lara!", grüßte ihn die Archäologin. „Lara!", Allisters Stimme hellte sich auf, er schien wirklich froh zu sein von ihr zu hören: „Wie ist es dir so ergangen? Was machst du gerade?"

„Ich wandere durch den Regen.", sie betastete ihre schmerzende Lippe: „Und habe ordentlich was abbekommen." „Was abbekommen?!", Allister schien besorgt. „Ich hab mich geprügelt.", als sie merkte, dass es einwenig wie ein Mädchen, dass sich mit einer Klassenkameradin gerauft hatte, klang, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin gerade in Belize."

„Ah, Belize, schönes Land.", sinnierte Allister vor sich hin und schien kurz wegzuträumen: „Was machst du in Belize?! Und wieso prügelst du dich?!"

Allister hatte einen Mutterkomplex, wie es Lara schien. Er hatte immer das Bedürfnis für seine Chefin und Freundin da sein zu müssen und sich um sie zu sorgen. Lara genoss es, wenn sich jemand um sie sorgte. Aber bei Allister war das manchmal einwenig krampfhaft. Er musste ja schon angespannt sitzen, wenn Lara mal an einer Liane oder einem Seil schwang. Oder er verschwand kotzend auf dem Toilette.

„Lange Geschichte Allister. Wie ist dein Urlaub?", Lara wollte nicht so schroff sein und ihn von seinem Urlaub abhalten. Wenn er jetzt sagte: „Den hab ich dringend benötigt.", dann würde sie eben selbst suchen müssen. Aber sie hatte Glück.

„Och es geht. Berlin ist echt schön. Aber...ich langweile mich. Ich würde gern wieder was arbeiten.", er lachte, so als würde er sich selbst nicht ernst nehmen. „Das trifft sich ja super. Wie schnell kannst du in Croft Manor sein?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen.

„Wenn es sein muss, kann ich noch heute Abend fliegen.", erklärte er ihr: „Worum geht es denn? Klingt nach einem neuen Auftrag." „Sieht wohl fast so aus, Allister.", Lara musste grinsen. Ein Arbeitstier, genau wie sie selbst.

„Ich möchte, dass du für mich alles raussuchst, was du zu: Dem_ Auge des Kukulcan _findest. Außerdem möchte ich den Namen des Architekten von Altun Ha und seine Grabstätte, so schnell es geht." Allister schien sich etwas zu notieren, denn er wiederholte ihre Anforderungen abwesend und meinte dann: „Okay, ich setze mich noch heute Abend nach dem Heimflug dran. Winston ist zu Hause?!"

„Ja. Lass dir einen Tee machen und leg die Füße hoch.", Lara lächelte nun wieder und bereute es sofort, als ihre geplatzte Lippe rebellierte: „Ich bin dann morgen Mittag zurück. Denk ich jedenfalls..." „Okay, bis dann.", sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und Lara schob das Handy zurück in den Wasserdichten Rucksack.

Dann ergriff Sara das Wort: „Und konnte..._Allister _dir helfen?!", sie kannte Allister nicht persönlich. Dann war es an der Zeit, dass sie ihn kennen lernte.

„Sara?!"

„Ja?"

„Bist du dabei?"

„Wobei?", zwar ahnte Sara schon, was Lara wollte, aber sie wollte es aus dem Mund ihrer Freundin hören.

„Wir holen uns das _Auge des Kukulcan _zurück.", dafür wäre es praktisch, wenn sie den Aufenthaltsort von Corban Frys und Alexia Foster ausmachen würden. Dafür sollte sie vielleicht Zip wieder an Bord holen. Zwar würde sie diese nicht mehr als Kommentatoren auf einsamen Abenteuern brauchen, aber vielleicht konnten sie ja ein weiteres Headset auf Laras Frequenz eichen und dann hätten sie eine Viererverbindung. Dann hätte sie auch immer Kontakt zu Sara und konnte ihr im schlimmsten Fall immer helfen. Das war ein guter Plan, Lara machte sich im Geiste einen Vermerk und sie gingen weiter.

"Ja!", antwortete Sara und somit begann ihr neues, gemeinsames Abenteuer.

Zwei Stunden später erreichten sie das Hotel, ließen sich in die weichen Kissen fallen und schliefen ein, während draußen der Regen weiterhin die Erde befeuchtete.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	9. Die Straßen von London

**Die Straßen von London**

Kapitel VIII

_Surrey, England_

Als der Flieger am Flughafen von London landete, war Lara irgendwie erleichtert. Zehn Stunden Flug waren selbst für den robustesten Magen eine Tortur. Außerdem wusste sie, dass sie sich auf bekanntem Boden befand, dass sie hier einflussreiche Freunde hatte und viele Verbindungen. Sollte also Corban Frys es wagen, ihr Probleme zu machen, so würde sie ihn ohne weiteres einbuchten lassen können. Doch dafür müsste sie erst den Beweis liefern, dass sie überfallen oder attackiert worden war. Das kam meistens vor, weshalb sie bereits überlegte, wie sie ihr Haus möglichst sicher machen konnte und wo sie die Informationen verstecken konnte, die Allister mit etwas Glück gefunden hatte. Doch sie ahnte schon, wie oberflächliche Recherchen sich auswirken würden. Selbst Lara hatte nie etwas über das _Auge des Kukulcan _gehört, dann würde es wohl auch nicht sehr viel Literatur darüber geben.

Schade eigentlich. Alles verlief reibungslos. In der Tasche, die Lara ins Saras Zimmer in Belize gehabt hatte, waren Wechselklamotten gewesen, vor allem warme Kleidung, denn hier in England war gerade Frühling. Kein besonders gutes Wetter würde sie also erwarten. Und wie sie vermutet hatte, bildeten sich die ersten Regentropfen am Fenster des Fliegers, noch bevor sie gelandet waren. Der Himmel war grau und Wolkenverhangen. Lara trug ein braunen Rollkragenpullover, eine schwarze Röhrenjeans, schwarze Lederstiefel und eine braune, taillierte Lederjacke. Das war gemütlich, wärmend und dennoch nicht so warm, so dass sie sich noch vor dem Abflug hatte umziehen können. Ihr Abenteueroutfit würde sie wohl wegwerfen können. Blut klebte in den Fasern, Dreck war ziemlich fest hinein gerieben und der Ärmel war zerfetzt.

Sara schlief tief und fest neben Lara. Sie erholte sich von den Strapazen der Reise. Beide hatten einen großen Jetlag auszugleichen und Lara wusste schon, was sie eigentlich tun sollte. Doch zum schlafen würde sie nun wirklich nicht kommen. „Hey. Aufwachen.", Sara schmatzte leise mit den Lippen, während sie sich langsam umdrehte und sich streckte. Ihre Augen öffneten sich als letztes und sie blickte verschlafen durch den Innenraum des Fliegers: „Sind wir schon da?"

Sie waren kurz nach dem Abenteuer und einigen dort verschlafenen Stunden nach Mexiko aufgebrochen. Dort hatten sie einen Flieger genommen und waren in Richtung Heimat geflogen. Jetzt waren sie gelandet. Der allgemeine Stau im Gang begann, so bald die Maschine sich gesetzt hatte. Und das obwohl die Stewardess fest darauf bestanden hatte, dass sich die Reisenden doch bitte bis zum erlöschen der Anschnalllampe über ihrem Sitz gedulden sollten. Lara tat es, wenn sie selbst auch schon ziemlich aufgeregt war und es kaum erwarten konnte, hier heraus zu kommen.

Zehn Stunden eingesperrt in einem Kasten in vielen, vielen Kilometern Höhe. Das war nichts für sie, aber es war nun mal die komfortabelste Reiseart. Und da sie keine Attentate zu befürchten hatte von irgendwelchen verrückten Sektenfutzis, war sie eigentlich ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Sara trug eine blaue Jeansjacke, eine weiße Bluse und eine blaue Jeanshose. Ihr Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der Lara und sie beinah wie Schwestern aussehen ließ.

Sie waren sogar schon mehrmals komisch angesehen und von einem Möchtegern gefragt worden, ob sie nicht vielleicht Zwillinge seien. Dabei hatten seine Augen so lüstern geglüht, so dass Lara nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte. Als schließlich die Türen geöffnet wurden und die Piloten sich für den tollen Flug bedankten, erhob sich auch Lara mit ihrer Freundin, so bald der allgemeine Storm sich gelegt hatte. Sie trotteten fast als letzte auf die Landebahn hinaus und gingen mit dem Handgepäck, quasi Laras Rucksack, zum Hauptgebäude des Flughafens, wo sie noch einige Zeit an einem Fließband warten mussten, bis ihr Gepäck endlich erschien.

Und wie es der Zufall immer wollte, waren die eigenen Gepäckstücke, immer die allerletzten. Oft schon hatte sich die Archäologin gefragt, wem all die Gepäckstücke am Anfang gehörten. Sie hatte einst die Theorie aufgestellt, das es sich dabei um Eigentum des Flughafens handelte, der auf das Fließband gelegt wurde, um die Passagiere noch einwenig mehr zu nerven. Als sie schließlich ihr Gepäck erhielten und durch die Milchglasschiebetür traten, erblickte Lara sofort ihren Abholservice.

Winston stand, in einem schwarzen Anzug und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einem Regenschirm in der Hand, in der Menge der Menschen und winkte ihnen zu. Lara erwiderte den Gruß und sie gesellten sich zu dem weißhaarigen Mann in schwarz. „Schönen guten Abend Lady Croft.", er neigte sich kaum merklich. Ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Zeit wo er noch für Laras Eltern gearbeitet hatte. Lara hatte immer versucht ihm dieses unterwürfige Verhalten abzugewöhnen. Aber es hatte nicht wirklich funktioniert, wie sie auch jetzt feststellen musste.

„Guten Abend Miss Pezinni, schön Sie wieder bei uns begrüßen zu können.", Winston lächelte freundlich. „Ich bin auch froh wieder hier sein zu können Winston.", Sara erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln und langsam ging das kleine Dreiergrüppchen los. „Wie war Ihr Flug, Lady Croft?", fragte Winston interessiert.

„Och langatmig.", gab Lara als Antwort.

„Und ihr Aufenthalt in Belize? Hat ihnen das Land gefallen?", wollte Winston wissen. Lara nickte: „Ich hab sogar ein Souvenir mitgebracht.", sie deutete auf die verheilende, aber immer noch leicht geschwollene Lippe. Winston blickte besorgt auf die Verletzung: „Das Sie auch nie aufpassen können.", sagte er in einer Mischung aus Sorge und Enttäuschung: „Ich werde nachher sehen, was ich für Sie beide tun kann."

„Machen Sie sich doch bitte keine Umstände.", wehrte Sara ab. Es war ihr unangenehm, wenn der Mann sie behandelte, als würde sie irgendeinen speziellen Titel besitzen oder ihm seine Brötchen zahlen. Aber sie war nichts davon. Sie hatte zu Winston nicht mal eine persönliche Bindung. Dennoch war er immer so zuvorkommend.

Sie verließen das Gebäude und traten hinaus in den Regen. „Schön, davon hatten wir in Belize noch nicht genug, oder?", amüsierte sich Lara über das englische Wetter. Winston schlug ohne zu Fragen den Regenschirm auf. Einen schwarzen Familienregenschirm, unter den sie alle drei passten. Dann gingen sie auf einen alten, aber wundervoll erhaltenen Rolls Royce zu. Ein Mann der ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug und eine dieser typischen schwarzen Mützen, wie sie nur Fahrer einer Limousine trugen, öffnete den dreien die Tür und sie stiegen ein. Winston wartete, bis Lara und Sara hinten saßen, dann schloss er die Tür und ging auf den Beifahrersitz auf der linken Seite des Fahrzeuges.

„Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen.", murmelte Sara immer noch irritiert, obwohl sie schon einige Male in England gewesen und sogar ein mal in Japan war. Der Fahrer startete und der Wagen fuhr über den Parkplatz, hinaus in den fließenden Verkehr von London. Lara beschäftigte keinen Vollzeitfahrer, denn sie fuhr normalerweise lieber selbst. Aber wenn Winston schon jemanden organisiert hatte, konnte sie natürlich nicht abschlagen. Obwohl ihr ein schicker Aston Martin besser gefallen hätte. Na ja, jedem das Seine.

Sie fuhren durch das abendliche London. Die Lichter der Straßenbeleuchtung waren bereits eingeschaltet und auch der Fahrer zog mit seinen Scheinwerfern nach. Lara verlief in nachdenkliche Stimmung, während sie die vorbeiziehenden Häuser, Geschäfte und Menschen betrachtete. Sara unterhielt sich mit Winston einwenig über die Infrastruktur von Belize und wie gut ihr das Land doch gefallen hatte, während Lara einfach nur schwieg. Regen machte sie immer einwenig trübsinnig.

_Was genau wollte Alexia mit dem Artefakt_? Was würde ihr die Macht des Windes bringen, wenn sie nicht gerade ein Windkraftwerk damit betreiben konnte. Damit erlangte man keine Macht, damit zerstörte man keine Welten. Nicht mal dieser Kukulcanabklatsch von Hund hätte irgendwas verhindern können. Beziehungsweise etwas bezwecken konnte. In dem ihr neu vorliegenden Puzzle musste es noch einen Haufen Teile geben, die Lara nicht kannte und noch nicht verstand. Sowieso war ihr Alexia Foster ein wenig Suspekt.

Eine junge Frau, die ihr Leben damit verbrachte, nach Artefakten zu suchen und dabei auch noch die Hilfe dieses Abschaums von Frys in Anspruch nahm. Lara selbst liebte die Archäologie sehr und verstand auch Fosters Beweggründe, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie Frys einzuordnen hatte. „Sara.", sie blickte ihre Freundin an. Diese schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, da das Gespräch mit Winston beendet war: „Was gibt es?", wollte die Polizistin wissen.

„Wir sollten deinen Chef in Kenntnis setzen, er sollte wissen, das Frys noch auf freiem Fuß ist.", kam es Lara über die Lippen. Das wäre wohl in der Tat ein kluger Zug gewesen. Archäologie war eine geduldige Wissenschaft, die davon lebte, dass man sich Zeit nahm. Und das hier war ein Abenteuer der archäologischen Art. Und sie würden bestimmt einen Monat wenn nicht länger brauchen. Also sollte Sara ihren Chef kontaktieren, dass er sie offiziell beurlaubte oder so ähnlich, denn als freie Person konnte sie mit Frys machen, was sie wollte. Jedenfalls indirekt.

Und dann konnte der Mafiaboss sie nicht drankriegen und sie bloßstellen, dass sie ihre Zuständigkeit verletzt hätte und somit ihren Job gefährdete. Die Sache könnte für Sara ein böses Ende nehmen.

„Ich sollte mir Urlaub nehmen, oder?", dachte Sara nach. Sie hatte wohl den gleichen Gedankengang gehabt, wie Lara. Ein gutes Zeichen. Das zeugte nicht nur von Freundschaft, sondern irgendwo auch schon fast von Seelenverwandtschaft. Lara zweifelte keine Sekunde, dass Lara als Lebensgefährtin die perfekte Partnerin wäre. Aber leider war Lara keineswegs sexuell an ihrer Freundin interessiert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ihre Gedanken wieder in die richtige Reihenfolge.

Sie sollte sich besser Gedanken über Frys und Konsorten machen, als darüber zu sinnieren, wie toll eine Beziehung zu Sara möglicherweise hätte sein können, wenn da nicht dies und das wäre...

„Winston, wissen Sie, ob Allister schon was herausgefunden hat?", wollte Lara wissen. Ihr Butler wand sich nicht um, sondern sah sie durch den Rückspiegel an. Seine Augen waren so voller Freundschaftlichkeit und Väterlichkeit. Er war für sie mehr ein Vater gewesen, als ihr eigener es je hätte sein können. Die Pflichten ihres Vaters hatten ihnen immer im Weg gestanden, eine vollkommen normale Familie sein zu können. Und als Mutter auch noch verstorben –nach _Avalon _gekommen war, verbesserte sich Lara im Geiste- war, war alles drunter und drüber gegangen.

Da war Winstons Zuneigung und Menschlichkeit ein rettender Anker für die kleine Lara gewesen. Und jetzt, wo er sie so anblickte, fühlte sie es wieder. Diese intensive Bindung zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie waren nicht einfach nur: Chefin und Diener, sondern mehr wie Gleichgesinnte, wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille oder so was. Lara fiel kein passendes Bild dafür ein.

„Mister Fletcher hat mich nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er bereits Erfolg gehabt haben könnte.", war Winstons Antwort. Damit hatte Lara auch schon gerechnet. Erstens: Allister lobte den Tag nie vor dem Abend und Zweitens: War ihr dieser Gedanke schon seit dem Flug hinterher getigert.

„Haben Sie Zip bereits erreicht?", fragte Lara weiter, mehr um nicht wieder irgendwelchen Gedanken nachhängen zu müssen. Denn ihr jetziger Fahrer war nicht nur sehr schweigsam, er hörte nicht mal Radio, auf das man sich konzentrieren konnte. Winston dachte kurz nach: „Wir, Mister Fletcher und ich, haben kurz nach Ihrem Anruf am heutigen Morgen versucht Mister Zip zu erreichen, doch er antwortete weder auf die telefonischen Versuche, noch auf diese E-Mails."

_Diese _E-Mails. Lara würde ja schmunzeln, wenn ihr die Lippe dann nicht wieder aufreißen könnte. Winston war ein wirklich interessanter Mensch, wahrscheinlich der Interessanteste im gesamten Wagen. Klar, Sara und Lara hatten mehr Abenteuer hinter sich, sie hatten mehr Erfahrung mit der Welt. Aber Winston war so Weise, so gebildet und intelligent, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass er nicht Biologie an der Universität studierte oder so was in die Richtung. Stattdessen kochte er, putzte und verwaltete Croft Manor von oben bis unten und das meistens ohne Hilfe. Außer, wenn ein Großputz angesagt war. Dann ließen sie eine ganze Kolonne kommen.

Und trotz all seiner Weisheit: Mit Dingen wie E-Mails, Handy, iPods und ähnlichem konnte er sich partout nicht anfreunden. Die Technik, vor allem wenn es dabei um Computer oder Elektronik ging, war ihm zuwider. Er war ein alter Mann, der kurz vor seiner Pensionierung stand. Da hatte er wirklich kein Interesse die neuste Technik auch noch immer und immer wieder auf ein neues zu erlernen oder zu verfolgen.

Lara lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen und ihren Jetlag hinab zu kämpfen. Zum einen hatte sie noch immer das Gefühl, sie würde fliegen und zum anderen war ihr Zeitgefühl durch den Wechsel der Zeitzonen vollkommen durcheinander geraten.

Schweigen legte sich über das Fahrzeug, dass auch so lange währte, bis sie Croft Manor erreichten. Winston drückte einen Knopf an seinem Schlüsselbund und das automatisch gesteuerte Tor öffnete sich. Damit hatte er sich wohl oder übel anfreunden müssen, denn die Zeiten, da er Croft Manors Tore mit der Hand öffnen musste, waren vorbei und die Jugend, um immer schnell zur Stelle zu sein, war ihm auch nicht mehr gegeben. Stattdessen reagierte das Ding auf diesen einen Knopf, einen Knopf im Manor und Laras Stimme.

Als die Tore offen standen, fuhren sie auf den pompösen Vorhof. Links und rechts säumten niedrige, gestutzte Hecken den weißen Kiesweg. Ein Brunnen plätscherte in der Mitte des Vorhofes und bildete gleichzeitig eine Wendemöglichkeit, ähnlich einem Kreisverkehr. Der Rolls Royce hielt nah an der Tür und Winston verließ den Wagen. Auf Laras Seite wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Regenschirm gespannt, so dass sie trocken über den kurzen Weg kam. Das Tor stand bereits offen und Lara eilte schnell ins Innere, gefolgt von Sara und Winston. Der Butler winkte dem Fahrer noch hinter her und wartete, bis dieser das Anwesen verlassen hatte. Dann schloss er das Tor.

Lara stieg die wenigen Stufen hinab und stand auf dem gekachelten Fußboden. Sie befand sich nun in Croft Manors Haupthalle. Direkt vor ihr, am anderen Ende des Raumes war ein prasselnder Kamin und einige Sitzgarnituren angebracht, um die Gäste zu empfangen und sie warten zu lassen, wenn Lara noch zu tun hatte. Säulen zu Laras linker und rechter säumten die Halle und stützten die Gänge im ersten Stock. Links lag eine breite Treppe und rechts der neue Ausbau. Zips Reich, abgetrennt durch eine Wand aus Panzerglas. Bei Bedarf konnte er die Tür von innen schließen und war darin sicher, wie in einem Bunker.

Sara war immer wieder erstaunt über Croft Manor. Es war so riesig, so vollkommen. Und Lara lebte hier alleine, bis auf ihren Mitbewohner Winston. Allister und Zip bezogen Wohnungen in einem Dorf in der Nähe des Anwesens, so dass sie auf Abruf da sein konnten und übernachteten nur selten hier. Winston nahm die Jacken entgegen und hing diese in den Jackenschrank neben der Eingangstür.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bereits dein Zimmer beziehen gehen.", erklärte Lara ihrer Freundin: „Du weißt ja, wo das ist. Ich werde einige Kontakte in New York spielen lassen und dir noch mehr Kleidung zu kommen lassen." Sara nickte: „Toller Plan. Ich ruf dann auch gleich bei meinem Boss an."

So verabschiedeten sich die Freundinnen an der Treppe und Lara ging in den linken Flügel des Manors. Dort lag ihre Privatbibliothek und dort war auch Allisters Büro. Winston verschwand in Richtung der Küche, denn er wusste, dass Lara nach einer langen Reise erst mal einen schwarzen Tee trank, danach einige Runden im Pool schwamm, um ihre Muskeln wieder auf touren zu bringen und danach war spontan Programm angesagt.

Lara ging den Gang zur Bibliothek entlang. Hier wirkte nun alles schon einwenig wärmer, als in der Eingangshalle. Holzverkleidungen an den Wänden sorgten für ein häuslicheres Ambiente. Als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, hörte sie von der anderen Seite der Tür aufgeregtes Getippe.

Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte Allister, wie er fast vor der Verzweiflung, in seinem Computer recherchierte. Als er Lara erblickte, nickte er ihr zu: „Schön dich wieder zu sehen." „Ebenfalls.", den Smalltalk hatten sie gestern am Telefon gehabt: „Was hast du neues für mich, Allister?!"

Er hielt inne und blickte sie durch seine Brille an. Seine Augen waren eingefallen und er hatte dicke Ringe wegen der Müdigkeit und seine Brille saß schief. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Nacht und den gesamten Tag hier gearbeitet. Einige Teller, Besteck und mehrere Kaffeetassen zeugten jedenfalls davon.

Er tat Lara fast einwenig Leid. Hatte sie ihm zu viel Panik gemacht? Schließlich meinte er seufzend: „Nicht viel. Eigentlich nur Bestätigungen für deine Theorien.", er hielt kurz inne: „Es gibt ein Auge des Kukulcan. Allerdings ist es in der Inventarliste von Altun Ha nie erwähnt worden. Weder in den neuern, noch in den Listen der Mayas. Außerdem habe ich deinen Architekten gefunden. Er wurde angeblich direkt unter dem großen Kukulcan Tempel bestattet."

_Also war ich wohl sehr nah dran. _

„Und was hast du über Corban Frys?", wollte Lara wissen. Allister hob einen Stapel Blätter in die Höhe: „Da war ich schon Erfolgreicher. Geburtsurkunde, Zeitungsberichte, Haftbefehle, Lebenslauf...alles was du willst.", Lara nickte: „Danke. Ich werde mich damit gleich in mein Büro zurück ziehen." Das Büro von Lara Croft lag die Stufen der Bibliothek hinauf und dann durch die Doppeltür, die aber meistens offen stand.

„Sieht übel aus.", meinte Allister.

Lara wand den Kopf leicht nach links und blickte in den hohen Spiegel zu ihrer linken. Die Verletzung an der Lippe war noch deutlich zu sehen: „Ist halb so schlimm, ehrlich.", sie nahm sich den Papierstapel und drehte sich gerade um, als Allister sie noch mal ansprach: „Da ich nicht genau wusste, was das Auge des Kukulcan war habe ich es..._gegooglt_!"

„Und was ist dabei herausgekommen?", wollte Lara wissen.

Allister reichte ihr einen Ausdruck: „Das!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann wanderte Laras Hand zu ihren Lippen und verschloss diesen. Erstaunen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Und das Beste war: Jetzt hatten sich einige Puzzleteilchen beim _googlen _gefunden.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	10. Dem Friede ein Ende

**Dem Friede ein Ende**

Kapitel IX

_Exeter, England_

Corban Frys stand am Fenster seines Gästezimmers und blickte hinaus auf den Garten des Anwesens der Familie Foster. Das Anwesen in Exeter war eines von drei Anwesen in Groß Britannien, die im Besitz von Alexia Foster und ihrer erstarkten Familie waren. Das Zimmer von Corban Frys, Anführer der Frys-Familie, lag zur Straßen abgewandten Seite des Hauses. Also blickte er nur hinaus auf ein großes Stück Rasen, mit einem Außenpool, einem kleinen Gartenhäuschen im Osten des Gartens und vielen, niedrigen, dekorativen Hecken.

Frys sah die beiden Lateinamerikanischen Gärtner unten im Garten herumhantieren. Er erkannte ihre Herkunft daran, dass ihre Haut sonnengebräunt war, trotz des Wolken bedeckten Himmels. Es könnte jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen, aber die beiden Latinos da unten schien das gar nicht zu stören. Es war ein kühler Frühlingsanfang in England und Frys fühlte sich hier gar nicht wohl. Groß Britannien war ganz und gar nicht das Land, in dem er sich schon immer mal gern aufhalten würde. Einer der Gärtner, derjenige der mit der Heckenschere scheinbar vollkommen sinnlos ab und an am oberen Rand des grünen Gewächses entlang fuhr, war gut gebaut. Seine Muskeln schienen noch durch das T-Shirt hindurch, was er trotz der niedrigen Temperaturen trug. Der andere Mann war fettleibig und erinnerte Frys einwenig an sich selbst.

Was ihn wütend machte, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. An der Zimmertür vernahm Frys ein Geräusch. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er wer da eintrat. Er hatte eine empfindliche Nase und ein verdammt gutes Gehört. Der Geruch von frischen Handtüchern, direkt aus dem Trockner, stieg ihm in die Nase und die Fußtritte einer jungen, unsicheren, schlanken Frau waren zu vernehmen. Das Zimmermädchen, dachte Frys amüsiert und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was er alles mit ihrem Körper anstellen konnte.

Und er dachte nicht ein mal nur an das Offensichtliche. Frys war ein menschenverachtender Bastard, so hatte ihn einst einer seiner Rivalen genannt, kurz bevor er mit betonierten Schuhen im Hafen verschwunden war. Corban liebte diese Klischees und er kam nicht drum herum, diese zu benutzen. Amüsiert dachte er an die Schreie des Mannes, an die Augen, wie sie weit aufgerissen waren, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Familie Frys immer ihr Wort hielt. Und mit Sachen, wie Mord war nie zu spaßen.

Schweigend trat die junge Frau ein, Frys wand sich immer noch nicht um. Er hörte, wie sie schnell auf und ab ging, wie sie hektisch atmete und irgendwas ablegte, wahrscheinlich die Handtücher, dann schloss sich die Tür bereits wieder und Frys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Oh ja, er hätte seinen Spaß mit ihr haben können. Aber gebracht hätte es ihm im nachhinein gar nichts. Alexia Foster war die Frau, auf die er es abgesehen hatte und wenn er ihre Dienstmädchen schändete, dann waren seine Karten nicht sonderlich gut, sie zu bekommen. Foster war eine Frau von hohem Rang, sie hatte viel Stolz und war wohl auch diejenige gewesen, die ihren Dienstmädchen gesagt hatte, sie sollen mit Corban Frys kein Wort wechseln, jedenfalls nicht, wenn Alexia nicht dabei war.

Geschicktes Mädchen, Frys amüsierte sich, blickte ein letztes Mal voller Verachtung auf die Menschen hinab, die dort unten ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und wand sich ab. Dunkelblaue Handtücher lagen auf dem Diwan neben dem Gästebadezimmer, ordentlich gefaltet. Er hatte sich also nicht geirrt. Das Mädchen eben hatte große Angst gehabt, dafür brauchte man keine Superkräfte, um das spüren zu können. Sie hatte vollkommen unkoordiniert geatmet, mehrmals war sie gegen irgendetwas gestoßen und hatte sich so schnell aus dem Zimmer begeben, als hause der Teufel persönlich in diesen vier Wänden.

_Der Teufel persönlich_, Corban war amüsiert über diesen Vergleich und er fand ihn sogar irgendwie passend. Gemütlich und ohne Hast schlenderte er vom Fenster weg, griff sich die Badetücher und trat dann in das Badezimmer ein. Es war, ebenso wie sein Zimmer, edel eingerichtet. Das Bad war in dunkelblau gefliest worden, das Waschbecken war aus weißer Keramik, eingelassen in ein Schränkchen, mit Milchglasscheibe. Eine Whirlpoolwanne war zu seiner linken und das Fenster zum Garten hatte einen gotischen Rahmen. Die Fugen und Nähte zwischen Armaturen und Fliesen waren golden und Frys zögerte nicht, jedenfalls einen gewissen Grad an Echtheit in das Gold zu vermuten.

Egal wie verlogen die kleine Alexia Foster auch sein mochte, Stil hatte sie auf jeden Fall und sie traf seinen Geschmack bis ins kleinste Detail. Über dem Waschbecken hing ein Spiegel und eine geschwungene Lampe leuchtete die Fläche aus. Frys trat heran, benässte sich sein Gesicht und begann seine allmorgendliche Rasur. Er hatte noch nicht mal gefrühstückt, sondern stand seit dem Aufwachen vor dem Fenster und hatte hinausgestarrt. Es war zwar, laut der Uhr an der Wand, bereits 16:30 Uhr, aber der Jetlag hatte doch seinen Tribut gefordert und hatte Frys erst mal ziemlich lange schlafen lassen.

Er war erst seit einer knappen, halben Stunde auf den Beinen. Und wenn er hier fertig war, würde er sich diese Alexia vorknöpfen. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie erst mal zurück nach England fliegen, bevor sie ihn in das Geheimnis dieses Glitzersteines einweihen würde. Frys hatte es geschafft ein Bild von dem Diamanten zu machen und hatte es an seine Broker geschickt, die ihm den Wert des Steines nennen sollten. Denn wenn Foster keine vernünftige Erklärung für das Ausnutzen seiner Männer und für das Hintergehen des berühmten Corban Frys haben würde, dann würde Frys ihre Innereien an der Wand verteilen.

Nachdem Frys sich einen Haufen _Adidas _Aftershave ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, ging er hinaus aus dem Bad und schlenderte zu seinem Bett und dem Nachttischschränkchen aus Nussbaumholz, was wirklich Antik sein musste, und klappte sein Notebook auf. Er loggte sich in seinen E-Mailaccount ein und fand die vermutete E-Mail des Brokers aus New York City. Amüsiert lass er die Nachricht und dann bekam er den Wert zu Gesicht. Sechsstellig! Wow...

So weit Frys wusste, waren Diamanten zwar Edelsteine, aber dennoch hatten sie meistens keinen so hohen Wert. Doch der Broker führte seinen Preis auf den makellosen Zustand zurück und die Größe, Form und Arbeit. Amüsiert schrieb der Broker: _Der Zustand ist so einwandfrei, dass er mehrere Jahrhunderte nur so rum gelegen haben muss und der Besitzer..._

Frys lass nicht mehr weiter, er hatte genug gelesen. Mit Kraft hob er seinen beleibten Körper in die Höhe und schritt zur Tür, nun viel energischer. Er befand sich in einem großen, breiten Flur, dessen eine Seite vollkommen von einer Glasfront dominiert wurde. Wo genau sich Alexia Foster nun befand, wusste Frys nicht. Aber er würde es in Erfahrung bringen, also wählte er spontan eine Richtung und ging durch den hellen Flur. Das Holz an der Wand war ebenfalls eher dunkle gehalten, aber die großen Scheiben ließen genug Licht hereinfallen, um den trübsinnigen Effekt des dunklen Holzes nicht wirken zu lassen.

Er fand, was er suchte, als er dem Gang folgend nach links abbog. Ein Butler, etwa 40 Jahre alt, schlenderte den Flur entlang, ein Staubwedel in der Hand, und sorgte dafür, dass die Vasen, Büsten und Gemälde, die den Flur säumten abgestaubt wurden. Frys erwischte den jungen Butler, für einen Butler war er wirklich noch sehr jung –jedenfalls dem Klischee entsprechend. Batman hatte einen alten Butler gehabt. Der Butler in _Dinner for One _war auch alt gewesen.-, dabei, wie er eine Mingvase aus einer sehr frühen Dynastie abstaubte und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Der spürte, wie der junge Mann zusammenzuckte, sich aber dann nichts anmerken ließ: „Ich suche Alexia Foster, hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?" Der Butler antwortete nicht, sondern machte sich schnell auf den Weg den Flur entlang, Frys fing ihn ab, packte ihn am Kragen seines schwarzen Anzuges und hämmerte ihn gegen die Wand, so dass die Mingvase verdächtig wackelte: „Lass den Scheiß, du Arschloch.", zischte Frys: „Du wirst jetzt gefälligst mit mir sprechen, oder...", um seine Drohung bildlich zu vertiefen, zog er ein Butterflymesser aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und klappte es auf: „...ich zieh dir die Haut in Streifen von deiner Visage, hast du kapiert?!"

Nur wenige Sekunden zögerte der Butler, da setzte Frys bereits das Messer an dessen Wange. Der Mann schluckte, blickte Hilfe suchend in alle Richtungen und begann schließlich zu sprechen: „Miss Foster befindet sich in der Privatbibliothek. Sie möchte nicht gestört werden.", das reichte!

Frys holte mit seiner fetten Faust aus und schlug dem Butler ins Gesicht, der daraufhin zu Boden ging und sich erschrocken an den Mund fasste. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Aber Frys hatte sein Leben verschont. Also machte er sich nun auf, die Bibliothek zu suchen. Er fand sie nur wenige Minuten später, im ersten Stockwerk. Eine Doppeltür versperrte ihm den Weg. Doch da sie unverschlossen war, stieß er die beiden Schwingen der Tür auf und trat ein. Alexia stand mitten in dem großen Raum und drehte gerade einen riesigen Globus aus Holz. Er war sehr kunstvoll gearbeitet, die einzelnen Länder waren vom Wasser abgehoben, die Längen- und Breitengrade elegant in das Holz geschnitzt und die einzelnen Kontinente waren noch dazu in verschiedenen Holztönen gearbeitet.

Ein wirklich wertvolles Exemplar. In Alexias Hand ruhte ein Buch, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte und erschrocken anblickte. Als sie Frys erkannte, beruhigte sich ihr Gesicht. Der Mafiaboss betrachtete den Rest des Raumes. Ein großer Tisch mit acht Holzstühlen lud ein, darauf zu arbeiten. Zwei Plätze waren von Computern blockiert. An einem der Tische saß ein Mann im Alter von dreißig Jahren. Auf seiner Nase ruhte eine zierliche Brille und er tippte unentwegt auf der Tastatur, so schnell das Corban Frys die einzelnen Leerzeichen nicht mal ausmachen konnte.

Der Raum war elegant und passte zu dem gesamten Anwesen. Links und rechts stützten Säulen eine Galerie, auf der mehrere Reihen von Regalen angebracht waren, voll gepackt mit Büchern. Hier unten standen ebenfalls an den Wänden einige Regale. Doch Frys erkannte, dass hier mehr die allgemeine Literatur zu finden war, während oben scheinbar Fachspezifisch getrennt wurde.

„Corban, was soll der Lärm?", Foster blickte ihn verwirrt an und legte das Buch neben den jungen Mann auf den Tisch. Scheinbar zufällig ging sie um den Tisch herum und nahm den Diamanten, der eben noch auf einem Samtkissen gebettet war, in ihre Hand. Frys ließ ihr diese Geste durchgehen, denn sein Ziel war ein anderes.

„Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten.", der dicke Mann trat in den Raum ein und ging drei Stufen hinab, ehe er sich in der wirklichen Bibliothek befand. An der Decke erkannte Frys ein Gemälde. Anders als erwartet, war dort keine Parodie auf Michelangelos Fresken in der Sixtinischen Kapelle, sondern das Himmelszelt bei Nacht abgebildet. Sterne, Kometen und Sternbilder. Auch das war auf merkwürdige Weise vollkommen passend.

„Worauf denn?", wollte Alexia wissen, sie stellte sich dumm und reizte ihn damit umso mehr. Frys hatte nie viel für Menschenleben übrig gehabt, weshalb er niemals auch nur einen schlechten Traum gehabt hatte, nachdem er schon so viele Morde begannen hatte. „Auf das Ding in deiner Hand, Alexia!", Frys kam näher.

Der junge Mann am Bildschirm blickte auf und nickte ihm höflich zu, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit. Frys war es auch vollkommen egal, was er da tat. Hauptsache, er hielt die Klappe und ließ die zwei reden. Alexia dachte einen Moment lang nach, schließlich zog sie einen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich –anders als Frys angenommen hatte- auf die Tischplatte, stützte die Beine mit dem hervorgezogenen Stuhl und legte ihre Ellebogen auf den Knien ab.

„Du hast Recht.", sie nickte und drehte den Diamanten in ihrer Hand: „Ich sollte vorn anfangen. Vor einigen Jahren, stieß ich auf eine antike Legende. Das war in einem hinduistischen Tempel gewesen. Ein Schriftzug an der Decke, kaum lesbar. Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, wurde die Decke zu der Zeit renoviert, weshalb eine Konstruktion mir dabei half, an den Schriftzug heranzukommen.", sie machte eine Pause: „Der Schriftzug verwies auf ein Buch, welches ich mir daraufhin zu legte und dort dann auf die Legende stieß."

„Welche Legende?!", Frys schien ihr die Geschichte nicht zu glauben. Doch sie hatte es ja selbst nicht glauben können, darum verstand sie seinen Argwohn.

„Die Legende berichtete von vier Steinen, aus vier verschiedenen Materialien, vier Edelsteine von unschätzbarem Wert...", Frys unterbrach sie: „Ich habe meine Broker den Stein schätzen lassen, sie haben ihm ein hohes Sümmchen auferlegt."

Alexia konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Er hatte den Stein schätzen lassen? Wie materialistisch konnte ein einziger Mensch denn noch sein? Sie empfand nichts, als Verachtung für diesen Mann, aber Frys hatte die nötigen Mittel, um ihr die Arbeit zu erleichtern: „Der Wert bezieht sich mehr auf ihre Eigenschaften und die Kraft, die diese zusammen entfesseln können.", sie hob den Stein in die Höhe, nahm ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und ließ ihn im Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung schimmern. Facettenreiche Farben wurden an die Wand geworfen: „Vier Steine, versteckt an vier Punkten dieser Erde. Angeblich von den Göttern persönlich. Einer im Land des Windgottes, wo das Land im Schatten gedeiht, einer bei den Klängen des Wassers, einer im Fuß der Erde und einer versteckt im Morgenrot."

„Und welcher dieser schicken, metaphorischen Steinchen ist das?", wollte Frys wissen. „Das ist _das Auge des Kukulcan_, der Windgott der Maya.", gab Alexia zurück.

Corban Frys dachte nach, denn seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Langsam ließ er sich an einem der Stühle nieder und Alexia war froh, Stühle ohne Armlehnen gekauft zu haben, so dass auch so ein dicker Mensch wie der Mafiaboss hineinpasste.

„Du hast mich also ausgenutzt, um einer Legende hinterher zu jagen?!", Frys Stimme war kalt und berechnend. Er war nicht sauer, nicht gekränkt. Er war einfach vollkommen ruhig und das war ein noch schlechteres Zeichen, als Emotionen im Gesicht des feisten Mannes.

„Wenn du es so sehen willst, ja.", Alexia zuckte mit den Achseln: „Aber hör mir erst mal zu: Diese vier Steine sollen einem die Macht über die Erde verleihen, weißt du was das heißt? Wir zwei können die Welt verändern, sie nach unserem Bilde gestalten. Wir hätten dann die uneingeschränkte Macht.", _die ich eigentlich für mich haben wollte, _fügte sie im Stillen noch hinzu.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dieser Hokuspokus nicht nur irgend so ein Esoterikermist ist, den sich Pseudohexen ausgedacht haben, um Leichtgläubige Weiber wie dich zu begeistern?!", wollte Frys wissen. Die Geschichte von der Uneingeschränkten Macht war für ihn irgendwie nicht ganz schlüssig. Warum sollte er auf ein mal an die Macht der Metaphysik glauben?

„Ja. Ich habe die Macht dieses Steines mit eigenen Augen gesehen.", Alexia legte ihn zurück auf das Samtkissen und blickte Frys in die Augen: „Ich weiß, dass es leichtsinnig von mir war, dieser Legende nachzugehen, aber es hat sich als die Wahrheit herausgestellt. Also, vertraust du mir und hilfst mir bei der Suche nach den anderen Steinen?"

Frys schwieg, die Hände hatte er vor seinem Gesicht gefaltet und stützte sich an den Daumen ab. Einen Moment lang hörte man nur das Tippen der Finger auf der Tastatur. Dann seufzte Frys: „Gut, welchen Stein suchen wir denn nun?"

Alexia lachte erfreut auf und schob den Stein mit dem Samtkissen in Frys Richtung, so dass er ihn betrachten konnte: „Wir suchen den Stein bei den Klängen des Wassers!" „Den Klängen des Wassers?", Frys lachte unterdrückt: „Ich hasse solch kryptisches Gelaber, musst du wissen. Was soll das bedeuten? Siebzig Prozent unseres Erdballes sind mit Wasser überzogen, da können wir echt suchen so lange wir wollen. Was ein mal im Wasser ist, kommt nie wieder zu Tage. Außer man weiß, wo man suchen soll."

„Das versuchen wir doch gerade herauszubekommen. Bei Belize war es das _gedeihen _was mich auf den Plan brachte. Der Wahlspruch von Belize lautet so ähnlich.", Alexia blickte zu ihrem Fachmann am Computer: „Wenn jetzt alle eingeweiht sind, sollte ich euch vorstellen, Corban Frys, dass ist Stephen Mitchell, mein Fachmann für Antike und Okkultismus. Stephen Mitchell, dass ist Corban Frys, Kopf der Frys-Familie."

Frys funkelte den Fachmann finster an. Er ahnte schon, dass zwischen Mitchell und Foster mehr ging, als nur Austausch von Fachwissen. Es ging da auch wohl er um den Austausch von Genen und Speichel. Das widerte ihn an, aber er schwieg, wenn er weiterhin in der Nähe der blonden Schönheit sein wollte.

„Unser Problem ist, dass wir mit diesem Spruch nichts anzufangen wissen.", Alexia zuckte mit den Achseln und hob das Buch wieder auf, blätterte einige Seiten weiter und begann zu lesen.

Währenddessen kam den Mafiaboss eine glorreiche Idee: „Ich hätte da einen tollen Tipp. Lady Croft, sie ist doch eine wirkliche Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet. Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal nachsehen, was sie so tolles in Erfahrung gebracht hat?!"

Alexia schien der Gedanke nicht zu gefallen: „Croft würde uns ihre Recherchen nie einfach so überlassen."

„Wer redet denn von Überlassen? Ich rede vom Stehlen!"

Die beiden Personen blickten sich an, während ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Alexia gefiel der Gedanke mehr und mehr: „Aber dann lass mich das dieses Mal regeln, deine Leute waren in Belize keine große Hilfe. Es wird Zeit, dass wir dem Frieden ein Ende bereiten, oder?"

„Absolut!", pflichtete Corban Frys ihr bei und sie begaben sich in die Arbeit und Planung.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wieder keine Rechtschreibfehlerkorrektur, bitte nicht übel nehmen. Und immer fleißig Reviews schreiben, selbst wenn ihr mir schon zu einem anderen Kapitel gratuliert oder mich kritisiert habt. Das inspiriert und erfreut mich und es motiviert ungemein, wenn ich fleißig reviewt, schreib ich fleißig weiter. _


	11. Ein zweiter Stein

**Ein zweiter Stein**

Kapitel X

_Surrey, England_

Lara Croft konnte nicht glauben was sie da vor sich sah. Auf dem Ausdruck, den Allister ihr eben gereicht hatte, war deutlich der Stein, den sie in Belize gesehen hatte zu erkennen. Nein, nicht der Stein in Belize. Ein blauer Stein, ein Saphir. Er hatte die gleiche Größe, die gleiche Form und genau den gleichen Stil, den auch das _Auge des Kukulcan _besessen hatte. Er war eingelassen in ein Wandrelief. Sich räkelnde Gestalten, weiblich. Eine der Gestalten weinte und eben jene Träne war dieser Stein. „Woher hast du denn diesen Ausdruck?!", wollte sie von ihrem Fachmann wissen. Allister gab ihr die Antwort: „Aus einer Internetseite."

Das Internet war nie eine besonders verlässliche Quelle, aber in diesem Fall musste Lara einfach glauben, was sie da sah. Leider war das auch schon alles. Zwar war der Link auf dem Papier gedruckt worden, aber das Foto gab weder Herkunft, noch irgendwelche anderen Details her. Nur das Wandrelief mit den Frauen, nackt natürlich.

Der Stil erinnerte sie stark an die Römer und ihre Statuen von Gottheiten. Aber diese hatten mit Tränen nicht so viel zu tun gehabt. „Was war das für eine Internetseite?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Eine von diesen selbst gebastelten, wo man nur Fotos einfügt und damit das World Wide Web zumüllt. Leider konnte ich die weitere Quelle nicht zurückverfolgen. Ich bin kein Profi darin, dafür bräuchten wir Zip.", er klang einwenig verächtlich, so als wolle er sagen: „Doch dieser treibt sich lieber in der Weltgeschichte herum, als hier zu sein und zu helfen."

Lara konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln, denn immerhin dachte sie genau das gleiche. Seufzend senkte sie ihren Arm und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, hinauf in ihr Büro: „Ich werde mich mal damit befassen, Allister. Nimm du dir weiterhin das _Auge des Kukulcan _vor und sieh zu, dass du etwas über die Funktion dieses Steines, oder dieser Steine, herausfindest."

Er nickte ihr zu und machte sich daran, weiter das Web und einige Fachkreise zu durchforsten. Er hatte Kontakt zu angesehenen Universitäten auf der gesamten Welt und vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen, diesem Geheimnis auf die Schliche zu gehen. Lara würde jetzt jedenfalls viel zu tun haben. Unterwegs in ihr Büro sondierte sie die Bücherreihen genauer und griff sich Bücher über mythische Kugeln, Steine, Kristalle und ebenso einen Katalog aller bekannten Kristalle dieser Erde.

Dann betrat sie ihr Büro, schob den Stuhl zurück und platzierte dort ihre Mitbringsel. Sie würde heute viel zu tun haben und keine Zeit bekommen sich auszuruhen, anders als Sara, die jetzt wahrscheinlich seelenruhig schlief. Sie hatte es so gut, ihr Ziel war nur Corban Frys, was mit den Steinen genau passierte, war ihr egal. Aber sie ging Lara zu Liebe mit. Das war es, was Lara an ihrer Freundin schätzte. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür, denn es ging darum die Identität dieses Steines und dessen Aufenthaltsort zu präsentieren. Es war ein Wandrelief gewesen, eine Fotographie, also musste dieser Jemand schon mal dort gewesen sein. Leider konnten sie alleine die Spur nicht weiter verfolgen, da es allen hier anwesenden an den entsprechenden Fähigkeiten mangelte.

Doch Lara kannte eine Reihe von Wegen, die es ihr ermöglichten, auch ohne Identität von Fotographen die Orte zu finden, an denen entsprechende Bilder geschossen worden waren. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte sie damit, den Katalog, eine lose zusammengeheftete Kladde, die ihr Vater einst erstellt hatte, durch zu gehen und den Stein zu suchen. Es gab einige Möglichkeiten, einige die vollkommen Abwegig waren, aber keine brachte Lara wirklich weiter.

Dafür gab es einfach zu viele Steine, zu viele Vermerke und zu viel Literatur, die Lara lesen musste. Alleine würde sie es niemals hinbekommen und obwohl Allister sie unten nach Kräften unterstützte, wusste sie das sie so nicht weiter vorankommen würden.

Also lehnte sie sich kurz zurück, überschlug die Beine auf der Tischplatte und faltete die Hände in ihrem Nacken. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment Ruhe. Gestört wurde sie, als jemand an der unverschlossenen Tür klopfte. Lara öffnete die Augen, wand diese nach links und sah das Winston in der Tür stand. Er trug eine Kanne mit Tee herein und eine neue Tasse. „Schwarzer Tee, der wird Sie sicher munter machen.", meinte der Butler freundlich.

Lara zog ihre Füße vom Tisch und schämte sich einwenig, dass Winston sie so gesehen hatte. Zwar war sie nicht unbedingt eine Persönlichkeit, die sehr viel auf die Meinung anderer Leute legte, aber Winston war für sie nicht einfach irgendjemand. Er war eine Art Vater für sie gewesen und deshalb achtete sie vor ihm auf möglichst höfliche und vor allem Knigge gerechte Umgangsformen.

Dazu gehörten Füße auf dem Tisch nun wirklich nicht. Ihre letzte Teekanne hatte sie bereits geleert, vor etwa einer Stunde und Winston wechselte das Porzellan aus, nickte ihr zum Abschied kurz zu und verschwand wieder durch die Tür. Es war an der Zeit sich wieder der Arbeit zu widmen. Lara betrachtete noch ein mal den Ausdruck den Allister ihr gegeben hatte. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann war ihr Fachmann so eben auf die Toilette verschwunden, weshalb sie ihn nicht zu Rate ziehen konnte.

Und das für mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Allister ließ sich gerne Zeit. Sie musste also für den Moment alleine klar kommen, doch das war sie vorher ja auch schon andauernd und immer war sie an ein Ziel gekommen. Seufzend fuhr sie mit den Augen die Formen des Frauen nach, langes Haar, ein eleganter Hals, nach vorn gestreckte Hände, so als würden sie nach irgendetwas greifen, oder sich verzweifelt zu irgendetwas hinziehen.

Nur bedingt ließ sich erkennen, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Umhang oder Tuch oder so handeln musste. Lara warf das Foto auf den Bücherstapel und griff sich das Buch, was auf ihrem Stapel an oberster Stelle lag. Es war eine Auflistung verschiedener Steine und ihrer Geschichte. Also ähnlich wie der Katalog, den sie eben durchgeblättert hatte, nur nicht ganz so trocken. Dann begann sie zu blättern. Sie spürte zum ersten Mal etwas wie Unlust in ihre Körper rumoren.

Sie hatte mehr den Drang sich zu bewegen und sich aktiv an irgendwas zu betätigen, sich irgendwie die Beine zu vertreten. Das würde sie jetzt auch tun, das Buch konnte sie ja mitnehmen und zwischen durch einwenig blättern. Lara nahm sich das Foto, legte es als Lesezeichen an die Stelle, wo sie angehalten hatte und verließ die Bibliothek. Allister war, wie vermutet, noch nicht zurück. Lara schritt die langen Flure entlang und trat hinaus in die große Haupthalle. Sie erkannte Winston, wie er mit einer Gießkanne die Blumen wässerte und winkte ihm freundlich zu.

Doch der alte Butler bemerkte sie nicht, sondern war vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft. Als sie den Flur betrat, der die meisten Schlafzimmer beinhaltete (Anmerkung: Ich baue hier mehr Räume ein, als in das Croft Manor aus dem Legend Spiel), erreichte sie auch Saras Gästezimmer, was ihre Freundin regelmäßig bezog.

Sie vernahm leises Schnarchen aus dem Zimmer und musste kichern. Sara schlief ihren Jetlag aus, während Lara merkwürdigerweise voller Adrenalin war und noch keinen Elan hatte schlafen zu gehen. In ihrem Schlafzimmer suchte sie in dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank einen schwarzen Bikini raus, zog sich diesen an und nahm aus dem Privatbadezimmer noch ein Handtuch mit, dann führte sie ihr Weg wieder durch halb Croft Manor, während sie den Indoor Pool ansteuerte.

Sie besaß zwar auch einen Pool, draußen im Hintergarten, aber ein Blick auf ihre Wasserdichte Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz nach zehn Uhr Abends war. Also war es draußen kalt und es regnete noch immer, wie sie ab und an vernahm, wenn sie an einem Dachfenster vorbei kam. Der Pool lockte sie schon von weitem, mit seiner ruhigen Wasseroberfläche und dem wohltemperierten Raum. Er war hell ausgeleuchtet und Lara war dankbar für die Bodenheizung, die ihre Füße mit sanfter Wärme erfüllte. Sie legte ihre Mitbringsel auf eine der weißen Liegestühle und dehnte ihre eingeschlafenen Muskeln, bevor sie sich in das kühle Nass begab. Das Wasser fühlte sich gut auf ihrer Haut an und sie schwamm Bahn um Bahn, vergaß vollkommen die Zeit und spürte, wie sie wieder wach wurde. Schwimmen war besser als Kaffee, um sich zu entspannen und wieder fit zu werden. Während sie ab tauchte und ihre Bahn unter der Wasseroberfläche weiter schwamm, spürte sie wie die Schwermut und die Lustlosigkeit von ihr wich und wie ihr Geist sich befreite. Das war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl und sie überlegte schon, was sie mit der neuen Energie nun anfangen sollte. Sie konnte natürlich den Geheimtunnel nutzen und so vom Schwimmbecken zu ihrem Trainingsraum kommen, aber das war ihr jetzt zu stressig.

Sie genoss die Stille, die nur unterbrochen wurde, wenn ihre Arme das Wasser durchstießen. So schwamm sie noch einige Bahnen, bevor sie schließlich inne hielt und lauschte. Irgendwo in Croft Manor schlug eine Standuhr die elf Uhr Marke. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen und es war nun wieder von Nöten, sich der Arbeit zu widmen.

Also zog sie sich am Beckenrand aus dem Wasser und gönnte sich erstmal hinter den Holzschwingtüren eine kurze Dusche, um das Chlor wieder los zu werden. Dann trocknete sie ihren Körper ab, ließ sich auf die Liege fallen und griff sich das Buch. Warum nicht Pflicht mit Freizeit verbinden, wenn sie schon die Chance hatte?

Lara schlug das Buch auf der Seite auf, die sie vorhin noch betrachtet hatte und begann zu lesen. Allister hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon zur Ruhe gelegt. Das tat er immer. Er ging dann schlafen, wenn Lara es auch tat. Zwar besaß er seine eigene Wohnung, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch oder in einem der Gästezimmer bequem gemacht.

Die Lektüre war langweilig. Normalerweise lass sie gerne Bücher über antikes, verborgenes oder wertvolles. Aber der Autor dieses Buches hatte sich wohl das gleiche Ziel gesetzt, wie Berthold Brecht zu seiner Zeit. Bloß keine Spannung, bloß keine interessanten Passagen und möglichst nur Fakten über Zusammensetzung von Edelsteinen und prozentuelle Anteile von verschiedenen Mischungen.

Lara war eine Frau, die vieles ertrug. Sie hatte schon mit langweilen Leuten geredet und war dabei im Geiste eingeschlafen, hatte es aber geschafft körperlich so auszusehen, als interessiere sie das Gerede über die neusten Gartenpflanzen und verschiedene Kreuzungen zwischen Trauerweide und Buchsbaum. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Dieses Buch aber, war selbst für sie zu langweilig. Sie war kurz davor, es zuzuschlagen, als ihr eine Passage in kursiver Handschrift ins Auge fiel.

Scheinbar hatte irgendwer eine Notiz in das Buch gemacht. Lara hasste solche Menschen, die Bücher behandelten, als seien es Tagebücher, oder als könnte man damit umgehen wie man wollte. Bücher gehörten, so ihre Meinung, gehegt und wenn man irgendwas anmalen wollte, dann sollte man sich die Seiten doch bitte kopieren. Lara erkannte die Handschrift ihres Vaters.

_So sprachen sie: Vier sollen es sein, vier Stücke auf ewig getrennt._

_Einer im Land des Windgottes, wo das Land im Schatten gedeiht, einer bei den Klängen des Wassers, einer im Fuß der Erde und einer versteckt im Morgenrot._

Lara verstand nicht ganz, was ihr Vater damit ausdrücken wollte. Ihn fragen konnte sie ja leider nicht mehr. Ihr Blick fiel auf das zum Lesezeichen herab gestufte Foto von den sich räkelnden Frauen. _Im Land des Windgottes, wo das Land im Schatten gedeiht..._Belize!

Die Menschen in Belize hatten einen ähnlichen Wahlspruch, doch an den genauen Wortlaut konnte Lara sich nicht mehr erinnern. Windgott, damit war wohl Kukulcan gemeint und sein kleiner Klunker, der aus dem netten Hund eine reißende Bestie gemacht hatte. Und den sie an Alexia Foster verloren hatte, weil diese ihre beste Freundin in der Mangel hatte.

Ihr kam der Verdacht, dass die wenigen Zeilen, die ihr Vater dort geschrieben hatte, möglicherweise eine Art Anleitung waren zu den Steinen. Und wenn es einen zweiten Stein gab, wie sie vermutete, sie aber vier Erklärungen vorfand, dann musste es nur eines bedeuten: Es gab vier Steine!

Die Erkenntnis riss Lara fast vom Hocker. Alexia Foster schien sich der Tatsache schon lange bewusst gewesen zu sein und das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie möglicherweise bereits wusste, wo sie den zweiten Stein zu finden hatte. Jetzt galt es nur noch heraus zu bekommen, welcher der Hinweise dem Stein auf dem Foto zugewiesen war.

Der Stein war blau, ein Saphir. Sie wiederholte die Strophe in ihrem Geiste und dachte nach. Blau, _blau, _Frauen, Tränen, blau...Wasser!

Wasser!

Das war die Lösung! Das Wasser. „Versteckt bei den Klängen des Wasser.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Ihr Blick durchsuchte den Raum, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit sich etwas zu notieren. Und sie fand tatsächlich etwas. Gut, dass sie überall im Haus gelegentlich einen Block oder Zettel liegen ließ. Lara sprang von ihrer Liege auf und hastete hinüber zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch, auf dem sie normalerweise ihre Cocktails und Tees serviert bekam. Dort ergriff sie den Block und begann damit, sich Notizen zu machen.

Sie erstellte eine Mindmap und fügte ihre Gedanken immer mehr zu einem Bild. Wasser, Klänge, Frauen. Die Frauen griffen nicht nach einem Umhang, oder doch in gewisser Weise schon, aber der Umhang symbolisierte das Wasser. Die Klänge des Wassers. Singendes Wasser?

Lara strich das singende Wasser durch. Das hatte mit den Frauen zu tun und ihren Tränen. Sirenen. Die Sirenen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Sie hatten mit ihren Stimmen die Männer auf den Boten verrückt gemacht und haben diese dann ins Wasser gezogen, um sie zu fressen oder zu ertränken. Sirenen waren das singende Wasser, was sie eben durchgestrichen hatte. Und somit war dann auch klar, wo der nächste Stein zu finden war und zu wem der Umhang aus Wasser gehörte, nach dem die Sirenen sich so verzehrten.

Zu Poseidon, dem Herrn des Meere. Dem Herren über das blaue Element. Lara kam ein Gedanke und sie schrieb das Wort Elemente auf, umkreiste es. Immerhin war das eine mögliche Theorie. Vier Steine, vier Elemente, der Diamant hatte den Wind verkörpert, der Saphir konnte ohne weiteres für das Wasser stehen.

Vor allem wenn er so Sinnbildhaft mit Wasser in Verbindung zu bringen war. Unter dem Stichwort Sirenen fand Lara auch dann endlich den gesuchten Stein. „Die Träne der Sirenen.", murmelte sie, während sie sich die kurze Passage durchlas. Ein Stein der bisher nicht aus seiner Verankerung gelöst werden konnte. Im Tempel des Poseidon auf der Insel Kreta.

Als diese Arbeit getan war, schlug sie das Buch zu, klemmte den Block dazwischen und überlegte, wo sie es gut verstauen konnte, so dass niemand es fand. Sie würde jetzt schlafen gehen, denn so langsam neigte sich die Uhr in Richtung Mitternacht. Und auch sie spürte die Müdigkeit an ihren Knochen nagen.

Schließlich fand sie einen Platz. In der Eingangshalle, in einem kleinen Geheimfach im Kamin. Das war zwar ein Klischee, aber Lara genoss es sich auch manchmal Klischees hinzugeben und außerdem waren diese Klischees so offensichtlich, dass sie wieder die besten Verstecke der Welt waren. Als das erledigt war, betrat sie ihr Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Ein schneller Griff unter die Matratze, versicherte ihr, das Winston die Pumpgun noch nicht weggeräumt hatte, dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Während Lara Croft das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer löschte, senkte in einem schwarzen Van ein weißhaariger Mann, ein Albino, sein Nachtsichtgerät und blickte nach links zu dem Fahrer. Ein kurzes Nicken gab beiden zu verstehen, dass es nun so weit war.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_**  
**_


	12. Alle Jahre wieder

**Alle Jahre wieder...**

Kapitel XI

_Surrey, England_

Der Regen hämmerte gegen das Blechdach des schwarzen Vans. Mit jeder Stunde schien das Unwetter stärker zu werden. Ein scharfer, eisiger Wind schnitt um den Van herum und jaulte wie ein verwundeter Wolf. Im Inneren des Vans saßen drei Männer. Einer an dem Nachtsichtgerät, einer am Funkapparat und ein Fahrer. Der Mann am Nachtsichtgerät hatte eben das Zeichen gegeben, dass Lara Croft, die Zielperson, sich Bett fertig gemacht hatte. Der Fahrer löschte den Motor und entsicherte seine Waffe. Die Söldnereinheit war heute Abend erst bestellt worden und ihr Auftrag war klar gewesen: Sicherstellung von Beweismaterial, Durchsuchung der Personen und Eliminierung von Lara Croft und Sara Pezinni.

Der Albino blickte schweigend zu dem Mann an der Funkapparatur hin und verständigte sich wieder mit einem Nicken. Er war stumm, weshalb die gesamte Einheit die Gebärdensprache beherrschte und er war einer der besten Kämpfer ihres Teams. Er würde es sogar mit einem Löwen aufnehmen und man sagte, dass er genau das getan hatte. Angeblich sei er in der Savanne gewesen und habe mit einem Löwen gerungen. Daher war auch die Narbe an seinem Hals und die Tatsache das er nicht Sprechen konnte.

Der Albino, genannt wurde er Shark, habe angeblich das Maul des Löwen mit bloßer Hand zerrissen. Wo da die Grenze zwischen Fiktion und Wahrheit war, wusste keiner und Shark gedachte auch niemanden, in sein kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen. Der Mann an der Konsole wurde Nightmare genannt. Jedenfalls inoffiziell. Normalerweise gaben sie sich keine Namen, die meisten Söldner im Team kannten sich nicht. Aber das Dreiergrüppchen in dem Minivan war schon seit Jahren ein festes Team und deshalb waren auch die Namen unter ihnen beliebt geworden. Driver war der Name des Fahrers, eher unspektakulär, wie Nightmare fand, aber das war seine Spezialität. Driver konnte so gut wie jedes Fahrzeug in Bewegung bringen und auch noch steuern.

Nightmare hingegen war der Überwachungsspezialist und für fehlerfreie Ausrüstung und Technik zuständig. Klar, jeder von ihnen war ein Experte im Nahkampf. Aber Shark machte in der Hinsicht keiner etwas nach. „Beta, bitte melden!", sprach Nightmare in das Funkgerät. Einen Moment vernahmen sie nur Rauschen, dann meldete sich eine knisternde Stimme: „Hier, Beta. Was gibt es, Alpha?!"

„Zielperson hat sich niedergelegt. Einleitung von Phase eins."

„Verstanden Alpha.", antwortete die Stimme nur wenige Sekunden später. Kurz flammten die Scheinwerfer eines Lastkraftwagens auf, die Mannschaft saß hinten im überdachten Anhänger und wartete auf das Zeichen, was Nightmare ihnen gerade gegeben hatte. Der Albino lächelte kühl und sondierte durch das Nachtsichtgerät die Umgebung nach Wachhunden, aber scheinbar führte Lady Croft so etwas nicht.

Ein Pluspunkt für das Team. Die zwanzig Mann starke Crew, die man für die Mission im Croft Manor beauftragt hatte, würde nun mit Phase eins beginnen. Driver erkannte aus der Frontscheibe eine ganze Menge schwarzer Gestalten durch den Regen huschen. Das schlechte Wetter und die Finsternis die heute Nacht herrschte, würde das Team für die Kameras unsichtbar machen.

Die Nachtsichtkameras waren auf dem Anwesen allerdings rar. Und selbst wenn sie gesehen wurden, so bestand kaum die Chance, dass gerade jemand dort Wache hielt. Eine an Lady Crofts Butler angebrachte Wanze hatte es ihnen ermöglicht sie vom Flughafen bis hier hin zu verfolgen. (Anmerkung: Das Kapitel „Dem Friede ein Ende" spielt demnach einige Stunden vor dem Kapitel „Die Straßen von London" oder eben während dem Flug.) Und es schien so, als würde nun ganz Croft Manor ruhen.

Denn da Lady Croft kaum Vollzeitangestellte besaß, da sie selbst gern Hand anlegte und sowieso viel unterwegs war, würde es ein Leichtes für das Söldnerteam werden, dort einzudringen. Shark lächelte auf seine kühle Weise, während er den Plan im Kopf noch ein mal durchging. Das Team Beta würde jetzt über die Mauer steigen, dann würden sie das Anwesen ein mal umrunden und von der Seite einsteigen, wo man laut Lageplan die Artefaktkammer vermutete. Eigentlich hätte Shark angenommen, dass der Auftraggeber es auf Lady Crofts Schätze abgesehen hatte, aber ihm waren nur Dokumente wichtig.

Gut, dann würden sie ihnen die Dokumente liefern.

Über der Artefaktkammer gab es eine Glaskuppel, die für eine besonders gute Ausleuchtung der Räumlichkeiten sorgen sollte und das tat se auch Gewiss, aber im Moment war Shark einfach nur froh, dass die Lady so eine Dummheit begannen hatte. Sie hatten sich vorher gründlich über die neusten Einbauten und Fallen und Spielereien von Croft Manor informiert, weshalb sie jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr überraschen konnte. Sie würden eindringen, eine Wanze an das zentrale Stromversorgungsnetz bringen und somit den Strom lahm legen, dann würden auch die Kameras nicht mehr aufzeichnen können.

Dann würden sie das gesamte Haus, leise durchsuchen und wieder verschwinden. Shark mochte Lady Croft auf eine gewisse Weise. Sie war ihm immer, egal was er von ihr gehört hatte, als gerechte und tapfere Frau erschienen und sie sah noch dazu sehr gut aus. Es wäre eine Verschwendung, sie im Schlaf zu ermorden. Aber ihre Anweisungen waren klipp und klar gestellt worden: Suchen und bergen.

Wenn es sich also vermeiden ließ, würde Shark keine Kugel auf die Bewohner dieses Hauses abfeuern. Wie der Auftraggeber darüber dachte, war ihm egal. Sie bezahlten, Shark und sein Team arbeiteten. Leises Rauschen ertönte, kurz bevor die Meldung kam: „Hier Beta. Wir sind nun auf dem Dach. Noch fünf Minuten bis zum Durchbruch."

Shark, Driver und Nightmare spannten ihre Muskeln und griffen zu den Waffen. Gleich ging es auch für sie los.

Sara wurde plötzlich wach. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. „Oh man.", sie kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte sich in den dunklen Raum um. Nach dem Schlafen waren ihre Augen noch nicht an die Finsternis gewöhnt und ihr Kreislauf spielte ein kleines Spielchen mit ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf die rot leuchtenden Ziffern ihrer Digitaluhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht. „Wie unmenschlich.", murmelte sie und schob die Decke bei Seite. Die Decke war flauschig und gemütlich und Sara wollte eigentlich nicht aufstehen, der sprichwörtliche Schweinehund in ihr wollte es nicht, aber dennoch musste sie nun was trinken. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffel und zog ihren Morgenmantel über. Weiße Seide, wunderbar auf der Haut. Sara lächelte und genoss den Luxus.

Dann verließ sie ihr gemütliches, geräumiges Schlafzimmer und schlenderte durch die schier endlosen Flure von Croft Manor. Irgendwo am anderen Ende schlief Lara wahrscheinlich auch. Der Jetlag hatte Sara vorhin einfach umgehauen und nun fühlte sie sich besser. Das Anwesen war riesig, jedenfalls für Saras Verhältnisse. Lara hatte ihr versichert, dass im Besitz der Familie Croft noch ein größeres Anwesen stehen würde, was Lara aber nur selten benutzte und deshalb hatte sie es an ihren Cousine vermietet.

Die Lichter waren gelöscht und draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheibe und auf den Asphalt. Irgendwo zuckte ein Blitz durch die Finsternis. Der perfekte Ort und das perfekte Wetter für einen Horrorfilm, jedenfalls empfand Sara das so. Die Witchblade an ihrem Arm flackerte kurz auf, als sie die Unruhe in Saras Seele bemerkte. Die Polizistin war unruhig, das musste sie zugeben. Sie erreichte die große Empfangshalle und stieg die Stufen hinab. Das Kaminfeuer dampfte nur noch sanft vor sich hin und die Asche glühte noch einwenig.

Das Portrait von Laras Eltern blickte ruhig und kühl auf die Szene herab. So als wären sie anwesend, aber teilnahmslos. Als wäre ihnen egal, was hier geschah. Sara hatte gehört, dass Laras Vater gestorben war, während ihre Mutter möglicherweise noch in Avalon weilte und dort lebte. Falls sie denn noch lebte. Lara hatte ihr das vor einiger Zeit mal berichtet und das sie nun nach ihrer Mutter suchte, wenn sie denn eine neue Spur finden konnte. Bisher schien die Sache aber ins Dunkel zu laufen. Auf gut Englisch: Es gab keine weitere Spur. Es gab nur Vermutungen und Möglichkeiten aber keine konkrete Spur.

Sara fühlte mit ihrer Freundin, denn sie selbst hatte ihre Mutter auch verloren. Allerdings war bei ihrer Mutter klipp und klar, dass sie nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo noch leben konnte. Denn Sara hatte sie selbst zu Grabe getragen. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so, denn so war sie sich wenigstens sicher, wo ihre Mom war und konnte damit wie ein normaler Mensch abschließen.

Schließlich und endlich, nach einem ziemlich langen Weg, erreichte sie die Küche des Croft Manor. Winstons Reich, wenn man denn so wollte. Jedenfalls sagte er das immer, wenn Sara in der Küche rumlungerte und versuchte etwas von seinen Dips und dem Gemüse zu naschen. Jetzt lag die Küche in vollkommener Finsternis und Sara musste erst mal den Lichtschalter suchen. Der Lichtschalter stellte sich aber nicht als altmodisches Ding heraus, dass man umlegen musste, sondern war durch eine Art Touchscreen ersetzt worden. Nur eben ohne dem Screen. Ähnlich wie auf den Bahnhofstoiletten, wenn sie denn mal renoviert wurden, wo man das Waschbecken oder den Hahn berühren muss, um Wasser fließen zu lassen.

Das Licht flammte auf und über ihr erwachten Neonröhren summend zum Leben. Das Licht war ziemlich hell und Saras Augen kniffen sich automatisch zusammen, so dass sie nicht zu sehr geblendet wurde. Sie betrachtete die Einrichtung und wurde neidisch. Hier gab es eigentlich alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Ein Kühlschrank, einen eigenen Gefrierschrank, eine große Herdplatte mit Berührungssensoren.

Eine große, hölzerne Arbeitsplatte, viele Schränke für Besteck und Utensilien aller Art und eine eigene Mikrowelle. Sie ahnte schon, dass die Mikrowelle Laras Reich war. Zwar war Lady Croft aus vornehmen Hause, aber wie alle vornehmen Leute, überließ sie das Kochen eher ihren Angestellten. Na gut, sie wusste wie man sich in der Wildnis was zu essen kochen konnte, aber hier in der Küche war sie verloren.

Gut, Sara ging es in der Hinsicht nicht anders und dabei hatte sie keinen Butler. Aber sie war Amerikanerin und das war ja wohl Ausrede genug, oder? Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Sara mit dem Gedanken, sich etwas warm zu machen. Dann aber entschied sie sich, zu erst nach Resten zu stöbern. Sie ahnte schon, dass sie wohl nicht fündig werden würde. Außerdem schrie ihre Kehle nach Flüssigkeit, da sie mittlerweile komplett trocken gelegt war.

Das erste was die Witchbladeträgerin fand, war eine Flasche mit kalter und frischer Milch. Sie goss sich ein Glas voll und trank es, bevor sie sich ein weiteres eingoss. So füllte sie sich mindestens vier Gläser, bevor sie die Flasche zurück in den Kühlschrank stellte und nun endlich damit begann was zum essen zu suchen. In dem Gefrierfach fand sie Minipizza. Mit Schinken.

Ihre Augen strahlten. Seit sie damals mit Lara bei sich zu Hause gewesen war und nur noch diese Minipizza zum Verzehr als Angebot bestand, war sie ein richtiger Fan davon. Und auch Lara hatte sie mit erstaunlich viel Genuss gegessen, dass bewies unter anderem, dass Sara genau diese Marke in dem Gefrierschrank einer Frau fand, die sich eigentlich ihre Pizza auch aus Italien liefern lassen konnte, so viel Geld und Einfluss hatte sie.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen, ein menschliches, wie Sara fand. Manchmal kam ihr ihre Freundin einwenig zu trocken vor. Aber wenn sie dann auch mal fluchte, oder eben Minipizza aß, dann wusste sie: Lara war genauso seicht wie alle anderen. Sie amüsierte sich darüber, während sie dem summen der Mikrowelle lauschte und ab und an hineinblickte.

Angeblich durfte man ja nicht direkt in die Mikrowelle starren, sonst würden die Augen davon kaputt gehen. Aber Sara wusste nicht, welchem der vielen Gerüchte, die auf diesem Erdball kursierten, sie glauben sollte. Gerade, als die digitale Anzeige noch eine Minute anpries, verstummte das summende Geräusch vollkommen. Das herzerwärmende und ankündigende _Pling _blieb aus. Nur einen Augenblick später folgte auch der Rest des Storms und Sara saß in vollkommener Finsternis. Die Neonröhren verstummten, die Digitalanzeigen wurden schwarz und das kleine, rote Lämpchen der Überwachungskamera, die zu Sicherheitszwecken angebaut worden war, verlosch, als würde man ihr das Leben aushauchen. Sara schluckte und blickte sich verwirrt um. Mit der Mikrowelle konnte sie keinen Stromausfall verursacht haben.

Die Antwort auf das: „Warum?", ließ nur einen kurzen Moment auf sich warten. Irgendwo, ganz leise im hintersten Winkel des Hauses, hörte Sara etwas bersten. _Jemand ist hier! _Und sie ahnte auch wer dahinter stecken konnte. Frys wollte sie also doch allesamt ins Grab schicken, so ein Schwein. Sara fluchte und blieb reglos stehen, wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie musste Lara kontaktieren.

Nur wenige Sekunden später sah sie im Flur, der die Küche mit der Eingangshalle verband, helle Lichtkreise auf den Fußboden. Oh ja, jemand war hier. Und er war kurz davor sie zu entdecken. Leider gab es keinen Weg, um sich hier irgendwie unauffällig hinauszubegeben. Also blieb sie reglos stehen, rutschte nur vorher noch leise und leicht etwas von der Tür weg, und hielt den Atem an. Die Lichtkreise tanzten auf dem Flur hin und her, während leise Schritte, durch den Teppich gedämpft, immer näher kamen. Dann tauchte die erste, schwarze Gestalt im Türrahmen auf.

Ihr Plan war aufgegangen, denn die dunkle Gestalt machte keine Anstalten, die Küche auszuleuchten. Der Gestalt folgte eine weitere und noch eine und noch eine...

Saras Hand glitt sanft über die Arbeitsplatte. Gut das das Holz so gut verarbeitet war, denn somit erzeugte sie keine Schleif- und Schabgeräusche. Sie ertastete etwas in der Nähe des Spülbeckens. Ein Messer, wie sie dachte. Mit zwei Fingern bekam sie es zu fassen, ihre Augen waren noch immer auf den Türrahmen gerichtet, denn noch immer tanzte dort ein Lichtkreis, der an ihr vorbei ziehen musste, ehe sie es wagen konnte, sich zu bewegen.

Sie zog das Messer an den Rand der Platte, drehte ihre Hand einwenig, fasste nach dem Knauf und vergriff sich. Das Messer wurde angestoßen, segelte von der Arbeitsplatte hinab auf den Fliesenboden. Saras Augen weiteten sich und sie unterdrückte einen Fluch. Genau zeitgleich tauchte der letzte Schattenmann in der Tür auf, beachtete sie ebenfalls keinen Augenblick, und das Messer landete auf dem Fußboden.

Es schepperte nur leicht, denn reichte es, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu lenken. „_Hey._", rief er gedämpft durch seine Kampfmaske hinweg, die ihn einwenig wie ein Insekt aussehen ließ. Dann wurde der Scheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet. Sekunden später viel der erste, gedämpfte Schuss.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	13. Mit harten Bandagen

**Mit harten Bandagen**

Kapitel XII

_Surrey, England_

Als der erste Schuss fiel, befand sich Sara schon in Bewegung. Vollkommen automatisch, als würde sich ihr Körper selbst schützen wollen, brachte sie sich blitzschnell aus der Schussbahn und die Kugel sauste in das Holz der Arbeitsplatte. Dann war Sara an der Reihe, denn die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt. Scheinbar wurde Croft Manor regelmäßig überfallen, jedenfalls war das auch so gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal mit Lara hier gewesen war. Sara stieß sich ab, hielt sich weiterhin geduckt, während der Schütze die Schussbahn korrigierte. Ihre Körper kollidierten und Sara brachte die Gestalt zu Fall. Sie war leicht, scheinbar eine Frau.

Dennoch klang ihre Stimme durch die Maske total verzerrt, als sie aufschlugen und sie ein dumpfes Ächzen von sich gab. Sara rappelte sich so schnell es ging auf und trat die Pistole weg. Die Gruppe der anderen Söldner war wohl schon weiter gezogen. Für Sara war es gut, denn somit hatte sie nur eine Gegnerin und nicht ein ganzes Dutzend. Aber für die Anderen konnte jede Hilfe zu spät kommen. Sara sah in letzter Sekunde noch die Faust aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe diese mit ihrem Kiefer Bekanntschaft schloss. Die Polizistin wurde von der Killerin geschleudert und landete hart neben der Pistole, die sie eben noch von sich getreten hatte.

Doch sie kam nicht dazu diese zu benutzen.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war die Frau wieder auf den Beinen und hatte von irgendwo ein Messer in ihre Hand gezaubert. Es sah nicht gut aus. Sara blieb nur noch ein Ausweg: Sie schrie!

Irgendwo an Laras Unterbewusstsein drang eine Stimme. Oder war das der Wecker? Ihr Geist wehrte sich gegen die Tatsache, dass ihr Wecker nach ihr rief. „Ummmh.", machte sie und hieb nach dem Wecker. Bis ihr auffiel, dass es gar nicht der Wecker war. Sondern tatsächlich eine Stimme. Eine Frauenstimme. Nein, ein Frauenschrei.

Sofort war Lara hellwach. Die Rebellion wurde unterbrochen und sie saß Kerzengrade in ihrem Bett. „Sara!", ihre Hand glitt unter die Matratze und fand die Pumpgun darunter. Schnell warf sie sich ein roten Morgenmantel aus Samt um und lud die Waffe durch. Irgendwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, denn als ihre Finger den Lichtschalter berührten, passierte nichts. So was bedeutete meistens nichts gutes. Denn das Croft Manor verfügte, im Falle eines allgemeinen Stromausfalls noch über ein Notstromspeicher, der über die Jahre einiges an Saft gesammelt hatte.

Erstaunlich, dass sie Sara überhaupt hören konnte. So wie ihr Schrei klang, befand sie sich irgendwo am anderen Ende, oder jedenfalls ein gutes Stück von den Schlafzimmern entfernt. Lara hastete zur Tür, ihre Finger berührten den vergoldeten Türknauf und sie hielt inne. Jemand war auf der anderen Seite. Sie hörte Atemgeräusche. Der Gegenüber schien hingegen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Lara nicht mehr schlief. Lara machte auf dem Teppichboden einige leise Hopser nach hinten und richtete die Pumpgun auf die Tür. Sie wollte diese nicht beschädigen und außerdem war sie so verarbeitet, dass Schüsse abgefangen wurden. Also wartete sie.

Langsam ging die Tür auf. Lara wand sich noch einwenig in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch die Tür aufschwang, so dass man sie nicht direkt bemerkte. Ein Scheinwerferstrahl zerschnitt kurz die Finsternis, wurde dann aber gelöscht. Lara machte im Inneren einen Vermerk: Achtung, Profis!

Das war ja eigentlich schon Tradition, dass Croft Manor überfallen wurde. Sie ahnte schon so leicht, wer das in Auftrag gegeben haben konnte. _Corban!_ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete, bis die schwarze Gestalt vollkommen in dem Raum stand. Die Kleidung war schwarz, aber nicht unbedingt Kugelsicher, wie Lara erkannte. Scheinbar hatten sie nicht vermutet auf Gegenfeuer zu stoßen. Das Gesicht verdeckte eine schwarze Maske, wohl auch eine die Schlafgas und Tränengas von dem Besitzer fernhielt. Aber im Moment wirkte der Gegner mehr wie ein gruseliges Insekt.

„Hey.", rief Lara. Erschrocken wirbelte das Insekt herum und blickte sie an. Durch die roten Gläser schien sie einen Gewissen Grad von Erkenntnis zu sehen. Dann lud sie die Waffe durch und pumpte eine Ladung Schrott in den Körper des Gegners. Er war so nah an ihr gewesen, dass Laras Waffe ihn regelrecht durch die Luft schleuderte.

Mit einem Knall landete die Gestalt genau in Laras Kommode und der Spiegel zerbarst in viele, kleine Einzelteile. Der Schuss war sicher nicht ungehört geblieben. Also lud Lara die Waffe durch. Die leeren Patronenhülsen wurden aus der Waffe gespuckt und landeten noch leicht dampfend auf dem Teppichboden. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag machte Lara sich schließlich auf den Weg.

Sie verspürte ein leichtes Déjà-vu, als sie an Marco Bartolli und seine Schergen denken musste. Damals war sie ebenfalls mit einer Waffe durch ihr Haus gerannt und hatte sich wehren müssen, gegen den Ansturm der Feinde. Den Weg bis zur Tür, die in die Eingangshalle führte, legte sie ohne feindliche Übergriffe zurück. Erst als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, presste sie ihr Ohr an die Tür. Sie hörte leise Stimmen und Schritte. Sie kamen die Treppe rauf. Lara verfluchte sich, dass sie ihren Ersatzmagnethaken in ihrem Zimmer bei dem Rest der Ausrüstung gelassen hatte.

Hinter ihr ging eine Zimmertür auf.

Allisters verschlafenes Gesicht blickte sie an: „Was ist denn hier los?!"

„Überfall!", zischte Lara leise: „Mach die Tür zu und verkriech dich irgendwo." Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Die Leute auf der anderen Seite der Tür hatten Lara gehört. Die Schritte wurden schneller. „Sollten wir nicht die Polizei rufen?!", wollte Allister wissen. Scheinbar war er noch nicht wirklich aufgewacht.

„Ich will die Polizei da nicht mit hineinziehen. Hab eine Reihe schlechter Erfahrungen gemacht.", sie trat von der Tür zurück und wartete. Die Schritte verstummten und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. In dem Moment riss Lara ihren Fuß hoch und trat aus. Die aufgestoßene Tür, stieß dem ersten der Männer wieder ins Gesicht und fiel krachend ins Schloss. Sie mussten den Geheimgang in der Bibliothek nehmen.

„Los, komm!", sie ergriff Allisters Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Dieser ließ es über sich ergehen, ohne wirklich zu wissen was los war. Sie erreichten Winstons Zimmer, was genau in der Biegung lag. Lara riss die Tür auf. Wie erwartet, zog der Butler sich bereits an, an seiner Seite lag eine Beretta Pistole.

„Die werden Sie nicht brauchen, Winston!", rief Lara ihm zu: „Erinnern sie sich an den Panic Room hinter der Büste der Diana im Flur?!", Winston nickte als Antwort: „Ich will das Allister und Sie sich dort einschließen, wenn er sich denn überhaupt noch öffnen lässt."

Der Panic Room besaß noch mal eine eigene, interne Stromversorgung, so dass man im Notfall dort einige Zeit verbringen konnte. Die beiden Männer schritten also los. Winston trug die Beretta dennoch bei sich.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und die zwei Männer von vorhin, zogen ihre Waffen. Die Lichter ihrer Maschinengewehre blendeten Lara. Aber sie wusste, was zu tun war. Gedämpfte Schüsse drangen in Winstons Zimmertür ein, doch da war Lara schon längst in Bewegung. Sie zielte ihr Schlafzimmer an.

Dort angekommen, stieß sie die Tür mit der Schulter zu, vernachlässigte die Leiche des ersten Killers und hastete rüber zu der geheimen Vorrichtung. Die Tür glitt auf und Lara griff noch schnell nach dem Lämpchen, welches sie normalerweise an den Rucksack befestigte, dann verschwand sie in der Tür. Als die Söldner den Raum betraten, war Lara Croft bereits weg.

Sara Pezinni schrie so gut sie konnte. Dies schien ihre Gegnerin zu verwirren, denn sie machte im ersten Moment keine Anstalten, sie zu erledigen. Das war Saras Chance. Sie konzentrierte sich und spürte, wie sich die Witchblade an ihrem Arm entfaltete. Dann ballte sie die Hand zur Faust und rammte den Handschuh in den Bauch der Gegnerin. Mit der Kraft der Witchblade konnte das schon eine ziemliche Wucht sein, die da auf den menschlichen Magen traf.

Die Gegnerin wurde aus der Tür geschleudert und knallte gegen die tapezierte Wand. Das Holz hinter der Tapete barst einwenig und Sara entschuldigte sich bereits im Inneren bei ihrer Freundin. Bewusstlos oder auch tot, Sara hatte keine Zeit dies zu kontrollieren, brach die Frau zusammen. Das war Saras Chance. Sie wusste, dass die Söldner womöglich den Krach gehört hatten und vor allem wusste sie: Das sie in der Haupthalle keinen Schutz finden konnte. Was lag links von der Küche? Sara dachte nach und rief sich den Plan des Croft Manor vor ihr inneres Auge.

Die Artefaktkammer. Dann waren sie wohl von dort gekommen. Wenn nicht gerade irgendwer den Rückzug sicherte, war sie dort am besten dran. Außerdem hatte sie ja immer noch die Witchblade, egal wie Lara darüber dachte. Im Moment war es leider ihre einzige Chance hier lebend heraus zu kommen.

Sara rannte los. Die Artefaktkammer stand tatsächlich offen. Lara hatte sie hoffentlich gehört, sie betete dafür, dass ihre Freundin noch lebte. Im vollen Lauf hastete sie in die Artefaktkammer. Die wenigen Stufen übersah sie, brachte sich mit einem ungeschickten Hopser aber in Sicherheit. Hier lagerte Lara also all ihre Schätze?!

Sara war bisher nur ein oder zwei Mal gewesen, aber hatte sich nie Zeit genommen die Artefakte zu bestaunen, aber das war jetzt leider nicht anders. Als Saras Augen auf ein Schwert an der Wand fielen, spürte sie die Kraft, die von dem Schwert ausging. Die Witchblade reagierte darauf.

Sie spürte, wie der Handschuh sich an ihrer Hand zu verändern begann und das ohne, dass sie den Befehl dazu gab. Aus dem Handschuh wurde eine Schwertklinge. Das war die zweite Version der Witchblade, wie Sara sie kannte. Der Handschuh, den sie meistens nutzte und eben das Energieschwert. Führen musste sie es mit dem gesamten Unterarm, aber es war verdammt kräftig und zerschnitt alles.

Sara konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum das Schwert ausgerechnet auf die Witchblade auswirken sollte? Doch für Rätselraterei war jetzt keine Zeit. Vielleicht war dieses Schwert ebenfalls eine der antiken Waffen, wie die Finsternis oder die Witchblade? Sara begann damit, die Wände abzusuchen.

Irgendwo hier gab es einen Geheimschalter, der ihr den Weg in den Keller öffnete, aber dafür musste sie erst mal wissen welcher das war. Sara wusste von Laras kleinem Fabel für Klischees und da hier ganzes Bücherregal stand, würde sie dort anfangen. Sie begann damit, die Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen.

Auch das würde sie Lara erklären, so bald sich ihr die Chance bieten würde. Falls sich ihr die Chance bieten würde. Als sie ein hellblaues Buch berührte, hörte sie wie ein alter Mechanismus zum Leben erwachte. Ach ja, Croft Manor und seine Geheimgänge, das war auch eine Sache für sich. Wozu Lara immer in fremde Länder reisen musste, wenn sie doch einen Haufen noch nicht gelöster Geheimnisse in ihrem Haus hatte.

Das Bücherregal schob sich zur Seite und Sara trat ein. Sie hörte ein Geräusch und wand sich um. Von der Decke, aus dem in die Glaskuppel geschnittenen Loch, wurde ein weiteres Seil herab gelassen. Scheinbar kam da Verstärkung. Sara überlegte noch, die Witchblade zu nutzen, aber in dem Schwertmodus konnte sie keine Blitze schießen oder andere Energiestöße ablassen.

Also sah sie nur, wie drei weitere Gestalten sich herabsenkten, ehe die sich schließende Geheimtür sie in vollkommener Finsternis zurück ließ.

Lara ließ das Licht aufflammen und rannte weiter. Sie kannte hier sämtliche Stufen und auch jede Biegung, aber dennoch war es immer besser sich zu orientieren. Die Geheimgänge machte Winston nicht unbedingt oft sauber, wie sie amüsiert feststellen musste. Dafür war Lara ihm nicht mal Böse. Der Weg führte sie in die Bibliothek. Dort würden wahrscheinlich auch Leute sein. Schließlich kamen die Stufen, die ihr das Ende des Ganges anpriesen. Lara erstieg diese und wartete, bis sich die Tür vor ihr fast lautlos zur Seite schob.

Oben auf der Galerie, in ihrem Büro, sah sie tatsächlich einen Lichtkreis tanzen. „Das sind meine Sachen.", murmelte sie leise und eilte die Stufen so leise sie konnte hinauf. Als sie an ihrer Tür angekommen war, blickte sie um die Ecke.

Ein weiterer dieser schwarzen Insektenmenschen hatte sich über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt und durchsuchte Schubladen, kippte alles auf den Boden. Etwas blinkendes fiel zu Boden und Lara erkannte das Amulett, welches sie damals in Ghana gefunden hatte. Die Finger des Söldners griffen gierig danach und diesen Moment nutzte Lara, um zuschlagen zu können. Sie hastete aus ihrer Deckung hervor, riss ihr Bein in die Höhe und trat dem Gegner in die Kniekehle, ehe dieser reagieren konnte.

Sie hatten sich vielleicht über die Sicherheitssysteme informiert, aber über die Besitzerin des Anwesens oder die geheimen Türen wussten sie bei Gott nichts. Lara war unberechenbar und wenn es darum ging sich oder Geliebte zu verteidigen, dann war sie auch kaltherzig. Selbst wenn sie eigentlich nie gerne tötete. Doch besondere Umstände erforderten besondere Maßnahmen. Mit einem Aufschrei des Erschreckens ging der Söldner in die Knie und machte den Fehler, den Oberkörper aufzurichten.

Die Pumpgun zwischen die Hände gespannt, umfasste sie mit dem Metall den Hals des Killers und presste die Waffe mit aller Kraft gegen den Hals, so dass dieser keine Luft mehr bekam. Als er seinen vergeblichen Kampf endlich beendet hatte, ließ Lara den Leichnam los und hob das Amulett auf. „Sie suchen also wirklich meine Unterlagen.", Laras Vermutung wurde Gewissheit.

Diese Erkenntnis war kein gutes Zeichen, wenn Alexia Foster zu solchen Mitteln fähig war. Oder wenn sie so extrem unter der Fuchtel von Corban Frys stand. Denn diesem Machtbesessenen Schwachkopf traute Lara einfach alles zu. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg, um den Rest der Bande zu erledigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele genau es waren, aber es war auch egal. Jedenfalls, so lange sie noch die nächsten sechs Schuss in ihrer Pumpgun sinnvoll verwendete.

Laras Sprint endete auf dem Flur, als sie sich einem weiteren Söldner gegenüber sah. Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite, wich sie dem etwas verspäteten Schuss aus. Sie selbst konnte keinen guten Schuss anbringen, da der Gegner zu weit entfernt stand und die Waffe einfach zu sehr streute. Und somit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn wirklich ernsthaft verwundete ziemlich gering.

Außerdem war das eine Waffe mit sehr geringer Distanz. Doch aus der Nähe war sie hundertprozentig tödlich. Lara hastete um die Ecke und presste sich an die Wand. Der Gegner war siegessicher, weshalb er sich Zeit ließ und sich nur langsam heran schlich. Vielleicht aber hatte er auch Angst vor der Waffe in Laras Hand. Das sie nutzlos auf die Entfernung war, hatte er wohl noch nicht erkannt. Die Archäologin blickte nach links und sah ihre Rettung direkt neben sich. An der Wand, in einen Rahmen eingespannt und mit einer Glasplatte versehen, lagen antike Wurfsterne aus Japan.

Angeblich soll die Kaiserin Jito damit gekämpft haben. Lara glaubte nicht daran, aber diese Waffen waren einfach sehr schön gearbeitet gewesen und vor allem: Sie waren ein Original. Keine Touristenartikel, die man in Japan und Umgebung oft fand. Lara zerbarst die Scheibe mit dem Ellebogen und schützte ihre Augen vor möglichen Splittern. Dann zog sie den ersten Stern heraus. Seine Vier Klingenartigen Auswüchse waren gebogen und Messerscharf. Lara hatte sie extra neu schleifen lassen.

Die Edelsteine im Griff des Wurfstern waren echte Steine und somit war der Wert dieser Ninja Waffe auf rund: 40.000 US Dollar geschätzt worden. Lara sprang hervor. Sie ging in die Hocke und wirbelte so gut sie konnte herum, ließ den Stern fliegen. Der Killer hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, da steckte das schwarze Metallstück bereits in seinem Arm.

Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufschrei ließ er die Waffe fallen und Lara sprintete heran. Den Knauf ihrer Waffe rammte sie gegen den Unterkiefer des Mannes und fegte ihn mit einem Kick von den Beinen. Sie hatte kein Zeit sich um die schicken Waffen zu kümmern. Dafür hatte sie mit Glück nachher noch Zeit. Sie hastete den Flur hinab und riss die Tür auf. Ihre Schritte lenkten sie nach links. Im Eingangsbereich standen vier Söldner. Zwei schoben Wache, während zwei weitere die Umgebung sondierten. Scheinbar hatten sie das Geheimfach im Kamin noch nicht entdeckt.

Die Abenteurerin rannte so leise sie konnte nach rechts, zu den beiden Metallstreben, die dort in das Glasgebilde eingelassen worden waren. Die Waffe verstaute sie so gut sie konnte an ihrem Gurt. Dann sprang sie im vollen Lauf auf das Geländer und dann zu der Strebe. Ihr Schwung trug sie ein mal rum, während sie bereits den passenden Moment abwartete, um sich die nächste Strebe zu fassen.

Sie schaffte es ohne weiteres und landete auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle. In dieser Höhe und der Finsternis die in der Halle herrschte, hatten die Söldner ihre kleine Einlage nicht bemerkt. Lara wusste nicht, wo sich ihre Freundin aufhielt, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich in diesem Teil des Anwesens aufhalten musste. Jedenfalls hatte der Schrei sehr gedämpft geklungen. Sie hoffte nicht nur noch Saras Leiche zu finden.

Als sie gerade auf die nächste Tür zu ging, wurde diese aufgerissen und eine helle Faust schoss wie aus dem Nichts hervor. Lara wurde im Gesicht getroffen und fiel hin. Scheppernd schlitterte die Pumpgun einige Meter über den Fliesenboden. Als Lara aufblickte, sah sie in dieselbe Maske, wie sie bereits die anderen getragen hatten. Nur eines unterschied den Mann von den anderen Killern. Sein Auftreten war vollkommen anders, viel selbstsicherer. Und seine Haare: Sie waren weiß!

Fortsetzung folgt:


	14. Die Macht des Steines

**Die Macht des Steines**

Kapitel XIII

_Surrey, England_

Die Faust war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen. Laras Körper segelte bereits zum Boden, als ihr Geist noch gar nicht verarbeitet hatte, was genau geschehen war. Sie schlug hart auf, dass erkannte sie auch ohne zu realisieren, von wo die Faust gekommen war. Die Pumpgun löste sich aus der Verankerung und rutschte klappernd über die Fliesen. Die Wachen im Erdgeschoss würden des zweifellos hören und das war gar nicht gut.

Wie durch ein Wunder hielt der Knoten ihres Morgenmantels und bewahrte sie somit vor einer erniedrigenden Szene. Mit der linken Hand tastete sie nach ihrer Lippe. Die geschwollene Stelle war wieder aufgeplatzt und frisches, rotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Schmerzverzerrt sog sie die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Dann wand sie den Kopf um und blickte in das Gesicht des Angreifers.

Wie der Rest der Attentäter trug auch er diese schwarze Gasmaske, die ihn nach einer Mischung aus Ninja und Insekt aussehen ließ. Allerdings war da ein gravierender Unterschied zwischen dem Mann und den restlichen. Sein Haar war weiß wie Schnee. Ein Albino, wie Lara erkennen musste.

Um die Augenpartie erkannte Lara Fältchen im Gesicht des Angreifers. Fältchen, die keineswegs schon immer dort waren, sondern dadurch entstand, dass er sie angrinste. Es war ein kühles, berechnetes Grinsen. Er wusste genau, dass er nun die Oberhand hatte und Lara ließ diese Erkenntnis nicht gerade in Hochstimmung verfallen.

Die befürchteten Schritte halten bereits wenige Sekunden später über die Treppe. Lara versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Noch immer kreiste das Blickfeld vor ihren Augen. Er hatte genau bei ihrer Schläfe angesetzt und hatte einmal durch ihr Gesichtsfeld gezogen. _Aua..._

Der Albino kam nun direkt auf sie zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Lara zwei Söldner die Galerie entlang eilend, die Waffen im Anschlag. Nun ging es wohl zu Ende. Die Waffe war viel zu weit entfernt, der Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerz, als hätte man ihr einen Hammer übergezogen und die Gelenke gaben auch nach.

Doch der Albino schnitt mit einer einzigen Bewegung, den Männern das Wort ab. Sie blieben stehen und sahen ihren Kollegen, nein wohl eher Vorgesetzten, verdutzt an. Gemächlich trat er neben Lara und packte sie am Kragen ihres Morgenmantels, hievte sie ohne Schwierigkeiten in die Höhe und blickte ihr nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht in die Augen. Lara wollte provokativ Lächeln, aber der Schmerz in ihrer Lippe untersagte ihr solche Aktionen.

Laras Augen weiteten sich, als ein heftiger Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend explodierte. Die Faust des Widersachers war vor gezuckt und hatte sie dort getroffen. Die Luft wurde aus ihrem Körper gedrückt und sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf. Blitzschnell breitete sich der Schmerz auf Laras gesamten Körper aus. Sie taumelte, machte einige, unbeholfene Schritte nach hinten und spürte das Geländer der Galerie in ihrem Rücken.

Dann geschah etwas unvorstellbares. Laras Gleichgewicht verlagerte sich etwas zu weit nach hinten und sie spürte, wie sie Kopf über in die Tiefe fiel. In der Luft überschlug sie sich ein mal und...

...knallte direkt auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Kamin. Gut, dass Winston immer für Ordnung sorgte, sonst hätten sich irgendwelche Kaffeekannen in ihre Rippen gebohrt und sie womöglich sogar umgebracht. So aber landete sie nur auf dem Holztisch. Dieser gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach und zerbrach in Einzelteilen.

Lara keuchte, aber da die Höhe, die sie gefallen war, nicht sonderlich tief gewesen war, lebte sie noch. Allein dieser Gedanke und der Wille zu erfahren, was aus Winston, Allister und Sara wurde brachte sie dazu, bei Sinnen zu bleiben.

Schwer atmend erhob sie sich langsam. Sie sah die Söldner, die eben noch hinauf gerannt waren, die Stufen wieder hinabeilen. Lara hob ihre Arme, wollte sich wehren aber sie wusste, dass es Zwecklos war. Der Albino duckte sich unter ihren Armen her, griff einen davon und verdrehte ihn auf ihrem Rücken. Lara schrie leise auf und ließ die nächste Prozedur über sich ergehen. Sie wurde gefesselt.

Benommen saß sie schließlich auf ihrer eigenen Couch, flankiert von zwei Söldnern, die mit ihren Schalgedämpften Waffen auf sie zielten. Wenn die Welt da draußen nur ahnen würde, was gerade im Croft Manor geschah. Vielleicht würden sie dann ja die Polizei rufen. Aber so lange der Strom nicht da war und Winston und Allister nicht wie durch Zufall, das Notfalltelefon in dem Panic Room gefunden hatten, würde hier niemand ankommen und sie retten können.

Die Sorge um Sara brachte sie wieder zu klarem Verstand. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und lockerte ihre Muskeln, um keine Krämpfe zu bekommen. Lara war vollkommen fertig, aber sie wusste, dass sie weiter machen musste. Immerhin ging es hier um das Leben ihrer Freunde. Die Archäologin sondierte die Umgebung, während sie so viel Kraft zu speichern versuchte, wie sie finden konnte.

Vier Männer und der Albino. Das waren fünf Gegner, von denen einer zwar unbewaffnet dafür aber ziemlich schnell und wendig war und Lara hatte die Arme auf dem Rücken gebunden. „Hey!", rief sie dem Albino zu. Der Mann reagierte zwar, blickte sie aber nur an, antwortete nicht.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?!", wollte die Abenteurerin wissen. Doch erneut bekam sie keine Antwort. Der Albino wand sich einfach ab. _Arrogantes Schwein_, dachte Lara sich abfällig und vergaß vollkommen ihre guten Manieren. Doch als sie sah, wie er einem der Männer in Gebärdensprache Anweisungen gab, woraufhin dieser sich entfernte, war Lara klar, wieso er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte.

Was der Albino scheinbar nicht wusste, war das Lara von den Lippen lesen konnte. Und außerdem beherrschte sie die Gebärdensprache und da der Mann nun mal eine Maske trug, bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Zeichen zu verfolgen und sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage zu machen.

_Findet den Briten und den Butler! _

Der angesprochene nickte und entfernte sich von dem Rest der Gruppe. Ein Widersacher weniger, Punkt für Lara. Dennoch blieb das unüberwindbare Problem, dass man ihre Hände mit einem Strick gebunden hatte. Das raue Material der Fessel zerschnitt Laras oberste Hautschicht und ließ die Gelenke schmerzen. Aber sie blieb tapfer und schwieg weiter. Sie musste möglichst unauffällig sein, vielleicht gelang es ihr zu entkommen.

Ein Trostpflaster in der ganzen Situation war, dass sie Allister, Winston und Sara noch nicht gefasst hatten. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Gedanken dachte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme links von ihr. „Hallo Lara.", sie erkannte Winston und Allister, ebenfalls gefesselt, wie sie gerade in den Raum herein geführt wurden.

Lara verdrehte die Augen und blickte weg. „'tschuldige.", nuschelte Allister: „Die Männer waren echt gut vorbereitet. Sie wussten wo der Panic Room war und wie man den aufbekommt." Lara nickte als Zeichen, dass sie diese Information aufgenommen hatte. Die beiden Männer wurden links und rechts neben sie gesetzt. Winston wirkte trotz der brenzligen Situation, in der sie gerade steckten eigentlich ziemlich ruhig.

Das war erstaunlich...

...und beeindruckend ebenso. Gerade, als sie ansetzen wollte, um Winston zu fragen, wieso er denn so ruhig sei, vernahm Lara ein komisches Geräusch. Es war ähnlich, wie wenn der Wind durch Gänge pfiff. Erinnerte einwenig an das Heulen eines Wolfes. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Eingangstür, eigentlich fest verschlossen, brutal aufgestoßen und ein heftiger Wind pfiff durch die Eingangshalle. Einige Papiere, die noch auf der Couchgarnitur lagen, wurden davon geweht und die kalte Asche stob ebenfalls in die Luft.

Lara kniff bei der Stärke des Windes die Augen zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der der Wind kam. In der Tür standen zwei Gestalten, dahinter war die regnerische Nacht zu erkennen. Ein Blitz schlug ein und erhellte das Szenario für einen kurzen Moment. Alexia Foster und Corban Frys waren eingeflogen.

„Also zeigen sich die Verursacher doch persönlich.", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. An Alexias Hals hing der Diamant in einer Fassung aus Gold und Lara zweifelte keinen Moment, dass die Energie eben aus dem Diamanten gekommen war. Kein schöner Gedanke. Gar nicht schön.

Saras Augen durchschnitten die absolute Finsternis nicht. Also musste sie, sobald die Witchblade sich wieder beruhigt hatte, auf „Beleuchtung" schalten. Das war eigentlich ziemlich simpel. Sie konzentrierte die Energie in ihren Fingerspitzen und ließ einen Blitz loslodern. Aber sie feuerte ihn nicht ab. Das war besser, als die meisten Fackeln. Und hielt deutlich länger.

Nach einem kurzen Stück Pfad, kam eine kleine Treppe. Sie war alt und dicke Staubschichten sammelten sich hier. Falls Lara diesen Geheimgang im Croft Manor je gefunden hatte, so sorgte sie hier keineswegs für Ordnung. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke, überall waren dicke Staubschwaden. Sara hörte irgendwo im verborgenen einige Ratten quieken, die noch immer darauf warteten, dass irgendwer mal eine Tür öffnete und sie in die Küche huschen konnten.

Der Weg endete nur wenige Meter und zwei Treppen später. Vor ihr befand sich eine massive Steinwand. Sara legte ihre Handfläche auf die Wand und wie erwartet, schob sich diese bei Berührung zur Seite. Sie befand sich tatsächlich im Kellergewölbe des Anwesens. Sie erkannte den Garagenkeller und sie war direkt vor dem Aston Martin herausgekommen. Ein schneller Blick nach links und rechts versicherte ihr, dass keine Wächter in der Nähe waren. Dann trat sie hinaus.

Wenige Schritte später traf sie aber befürchtete Wachen. Diese waren aber damit beschäftigt, die schönen Fahrzeuge zu sondieren. „Sie dir das an.", sprach der Eine zum Anderen. Sie trugen beide die Standardkleidung dieser kleinen Gruppe und begutachteten den Bugatti Veyron.

So ein teures und edles Fahrzeug hatten sie wohl noch nie gesehen. Sara duckte sich unter dem Aston und robbte zur Seite. Die Energie in ihrer Hand lud sie noch einwenig weiter auf, dann sprang sie schnell aus ihrer Deckung hervor und ließ den Blitz zucken. Dieser verfehlte um wenige Zentimeter sein Ziel und schlug weiter hinten in einen Porsche Cayenne ein. In einem Feuerball explodierte das Fahrzeug und Sara verfluchte sich selbst dafür.

„Mist.", entfuhr es ihr leise und sie entließ noch eine Reihe anderer, unschöner Flüche. Erschrocken rissen die beiden Wachmänner ihre Waffen hoch und feuerten eine Salve in die Finsternis. Sara war unterdessen wieder hinter dem Aston Martin verschwunden.

Erneut wollte sie die Energie in den Handschuh laden, dann aber entschied sie sich für die Schwertklinge als Waffe. An der Vorderseite des Wagens ging sie nun geduckt entlang und schlich sich zu den Gegnern, die mit ihren Nachtsichtgläsern die Finsternis durchsuchten. Aber sie fanden Sara nicht.

Blitzschnell sprang sie aus der Deckung hervor und hieb mit dem Schwert an ihrem Arm nach dem ersten Gegner. Dieser bezahlte es mit einer Wunde in der Bauchgegend und brach keuchend zusammen. Den zweiten Söldner trat Sara zwischen die Beine, obwohl das ja eigentlich besonders unsportlich war. Aber für Frauen galten da andere Regeln.

Dann stieß sie die Klinge durch sein Herz, um ihm das Sterben nicht unnötig qualvoll zu machen. Seufzend wand sie sich ab und eilte zu der Tür, von der sie wusste, dass diese sie wieder ins Haus bringen würde. Sie musste Lara beistehen. Gerade, als sie die Tür, die das Treppenhaus mit der Empfangshalle verband, öffnen wollte, hörte sie Stimmen auf der anderen Seite. Leise schob sie die Tür einige Zentimeter auf.

Sie erkannte sofort was los war. Lara und die beiden Männer saßen gefesselt auf der Couch. Vier Söldner standen im Raum und außerdem kam gerade Alexia Foster dicht gefolgt von Corban Frys durch die Tür. An Alexias Dekoletté hing der Diamant eingefasst in echtes Gold. „Lady Croft, schön Sie wieder zu sehen.", Alexia Foster machte eine provokative Verbeugung vor der Kollegin und ging auf sie zu: „Sie wissen wohl schon längst, weshalb ich hier bin, oder?!"

„Ja.", zischte Lara finster.

„Dann geben Sie es uns und wir verlassen sofort Croft Manor.", erklärte die blonde Frau mit ernster Stimme. Sie spielte nicht, dass ahnte Sara. „Lieber würde ich einem Rhinozeros die Schuhe binden, als Ihnen die Papiere zu geben.", erwiderte Lara.

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich finster an. Obwohl Alexia auf alle Fälle die besseren Karten in der Hand hatte, blieb Lara hart. Das bewunderte Sara sehr an ihrer Freundin. Die Frau wusste was sie wollte und wusste, wie sie es zu verteidigen hatte. „Wenn Sie mir nicht entgegen kommen, wird ihnen das Schuhe binden noch wie ein Spaß vorkommen, Lady Croft.", funkelte die fiese Alexia.

Lara versuchte zu Lächeln, aber das Blut an ihrem Kinn sprach für sich. „Wissen Sie, was ich meine?!", wollte Alexia wissen.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie bedrohen meine Freunde, wenn ich Ihnen nicht verrate, wo die Unterlagen sind, richtig?!", antwortete Lara. Alexia gab dem Albino blitzschnell ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser aus seinem Rücken einen Revolver zog und Allister eine Kugel in die Schulter schoss.

Der Wissenschaftler zuckte erschrocken auf, als der Schmerz in seiner Schulter explodierte und wimmerte. Es war ein Durchschuss also nichts besonders tragisches aber dennoch blutete die Wunde stark. Er brauchte ärztliche Hilfe.

„In Fachkreisen heißt das: Ein Warnschuss!", gab Alexia kühl zurück und beachtete den sich vor Schmerz windenden Allister gar nicht. Sara hatte genug gesehen. Bevor Lara den Mund aufmachen konnte, stürmte sie aus der Tür, die Witchblade erhoben und mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Lippen.

Doch sie kam nicht weit. Alexia blickte zur Seite, realisierte schnell die Situation und riss ihren Arm hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als würden sich ihre Fingerspitzen auflösen. Dann schoss eine mächtige Druckwelle hervor und hieb Sara von den Beinen. Ihr Körper wurde wie eine Puppe durch die Luft geschleudert und sie knallte mit voller Wucht gegen das Panzerglas des Computerterminals.

Mit Erschrecken musste Lara feststellen, dass Sprünge in dem Glas waren. _Das war also die Macht dieses Artefaktes_, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Alexia blickte sie an: „Nun?! Oder soll ich noch einwenig mehr Ihrer Freunde verletzen?!" Lara kochte vor Wut, am liebsten würde sie Alexia an die Kehle springen und sie mit bloßen Händen zerreißen. Aber die Chancen standen nicht gut für sie.

„Hinter dem Kamin gibt es eine Geheimkammer. Dort liegen sie.", gab sie resigniert zu. Alexia klatschte sich auf den Oberschenkel und lächelte, so als wäre nichts gewesen: „Geht doch!", sie gab einem ihrer Männer den Befehl diese Kammer zu öffnen. Lächelnd blickte sie auf die geschlagene Lara. Das würde ihr eine Lehre sein. Doch sie ahnte nicht, welchen Hass sie da in der Archäologin geweckt hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Nicht Beta-Lesen lassen...sorry, wegen der Rechtschreibfehler. _


	15. Hass

**Hass**

Kapitel XIV

_Royal Surrey County Hospital, England_

Kurz nachdem Alexia Foster und ihre Mannschaft das Anwesen verlassen hatten, nicht ohne Lara noch einwenig zu demütigen, in dem Alexia ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzte, die ihre Lippe nur noch mehr aufspringen ließ, hatte Lara einen Weg gefunden, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Sara hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, aber Lara hörte sie leise atmen, weshalb sie sich um ihre Freundin nicht allzu große Sorgen machte. Allister hingegen war zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber die Blutung ließ sich nicht Stillen.

Außerdem hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass es sich bei der Schusswunde doch nicht um einen Durchschuss gehandelt hatte. Die Kugel steckte also immer noch in seinem Körper und jede Bewegung schmerzte ihn höllisch. Lara war am verzweifeln. Bis auf Winston hatte es jeden von ihnen übel erwischt und das bei einer so alltäglichen Situation, wie einem Einbruch. Das war nicht der erste dieser Art gewesen und Lara hatte sich meistens erfolgreich gegen wehren können, aber dieses Mal. Foster hatte sie regelrecht in Grund und Boden gestampft und das war nicht nur schmerzhaft, sondern auch eine grauenhafte Schmach für Lara Croft.

„Winston, bleiben Sie hier bei Allister. Versuchen Sie die Blutung zu stillen. Ich suche mir unterdessen ein Fahrzeug.", Lara wand sich ab, nachdem Winston mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, dass er ihrem Befehl Folge leisten würde.

Lara humpelte, so schnell sie konnte, hinab in den Fahrzeugkeller, dessen Tür Sara offen gelassen hatte und musste feststellen, dass unten die Löschvorrichtung an der Decke geduldig Wasser versprühte. Lara erkannte sofort die Ursache für das Problem. Irgendjemand hatte den Cayenne in die Luft gejagt. Nicht nur, dass man sie auseinander genommen hatte, die Leute hatten sich scheinbar auch noch einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Lara ein kleines bisschen zu demütigen.

_Aber warum haben sie dann nicht den Bugatti genommen?_

Lara hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich damit zu befassen wer dafür verantwortlich war. Ihre Finger griffen nach der großen Menge an Autoschlüsseln auf ihrem Schlüsselbrett. Sie griff einfach hinein und drückte den automatischen Türöffner. Das aufblinken von Scheinwerfern in einer der hinteren Reihen, wies ihr das Ziel. Sie erkannte das ihr zufälliger Griff gar nicht so falsch gewesen war.

Ein geräumiger Minivan, den sie sich einst aus Langeweile auf der Genfer Automesse gekauft hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie es nur getan, weil er sehr umweltfreundlich war und außerdem viel Platz bot, um Ausrüstung zu transportieren. Oder in ihrem Fall: Verwundete. Lara stieg hinter das Steuer und fuhr los. Die Schranke öffnete sich automatisch, als sie die Garage verließ und sie fuhr hinaus auf den Vorhof des Croft Manor. Vor der aufgebrochenen Eingangstür hielt sie das Fahrzeug und stellte es in den Leerlauf.

Dann stieg sie aus und zog die Seitentür auf. Winston half Lara dabei, den verwundeten Allister mit möglichst wenig Schmerzen auf den Rücksitz zu bekommen, dann eilte Lara noch mal zurück und griff nach ihrer Freundin. Ihre trainierten Muskeln spannten sich, als sie in etwa ihr Gewicht in die Höhe stemmte und die Bewusstlose Sara wie eine Braut über die Schwelle transportierte. Als alle verladen waren, schloss sie die Schiebetür des Vans und stieg ein.

Winston hatte unterdessen auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und öffnete das Tor mit dem automatischen Öffner. Lara trat auf das Gaspedal und sie fuhren schliddernd auf dem Kies los. Lara fuhr ins Zentrum der Kleinstadt Surrey, vorbei an Häusern, Läden und Kirchen. Ihr Ziel war das _Royal Surrey County Hospital _im Herzen der Stadt.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten Fahrt, in denen Allister immer wieder vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und sein Blut die gesamten Sitze beschmutzte, was Lara im Moment aber herzlich wenig ausmachte, waren sie angekommen. Das Unwetter war noch stärker geworden und Lara konnte mit Mühe erkennen, wie das braune Gebäude sich vor ihr auftat. Sie fuhr direkt durch zum Haupteingang, wo normalerweise nur die Krankenwagen hielten. Winston sprang aus dem Wagen und eilte ins Innere des Krankenhauses um Tragen zu beordern, während Lara die Seitentür aufriss.

Eins musste man den Leuten in Krankenhäusern lassen. Sie waren echt ein schnelles und präzises Völkchen. Sofort kamen einige Pfleger heraus und halfen dabei die verletzten auf die Trage zu hieven. Dann wurden sie davon geschoben und obwohl Lara darauf bestand, mitkommen zu dürfen, wurde sie darauf verwiesen, dass sie keine Zutrittserlaubnis hatte. Resignierend blieben sie und ihr Butler im Wartezimmer zurück.

Ihre Freunde würden jetzt operiert werden und Lara wusste, dass sie dabei nur im Weg stehen würde. Aber dennoch rief ein Teil von ihr: Du musst bei ihnen sein!

Ihre innere Stimme ließ sich nicht beruhigen, denn sie wusste das es ihre Schuld war. Hätte sie dieser verdammten Foster bloß gesagt, wo die Unterlagen waren. Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht um das Leben von Allister bangen. Das Sara durchkam, ahnte Lara bereits. Die Witchblade hatte eine Menge des Angriffes abgefangen und war Gott sei Dank nach Saras Ohnmacht direkt verschwunden, so dass sie keine blöden Fragen beantworten musste.

Aber die Tatsache, dass Saras „Armband" bei der Operation nicht abgehen würde, würde die Ärzte wohl dennoch zu der ein oder anderen Frage verleiten.

Lara war gewappnet, jedenfalls dachte sie es.

Winston tigerte irgendwo im Krankenhaus herum, während Lara benommen die Zeitschriften die im Wartezimmer standen, durchblätterte. Das sie noch immer ihren Morgenmantel trug und das dieser an einigen Stellen gerissen war und ihre Handgelenke bluteten und außerdem noch besudelt waren mit dem Blut von Allister, störte sie im Moment nicht. Ihre Lippe auch nicht. Eine Krankenschwester kam, wie erwartet zu ihr und nahm auch sie mit. Dort wurde sie erst mal einwenig verarztet. Man desinfizierte ihre Wunden, trug auf die Lippe eine Salbe auf und verband ihr die Handgelenke. Außerdem hatte sie die Möglichkeit sich zu Waschen. Bei all dem aber dachte sie nur an eines: Ihre Schuld!

Aus dem Schuldgewissen wurde bald schon Hass. Hass auf Alexia Foster und ihr Team von Missgeburten. Lara biss die Kiefer aufeinander, bis ihre Zähne knirschten und ballte die Hand zur Faust, während sie sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Ihr Haar war vollkommen durchnässt und verknotet, ihr Gesicht verschmiert und rußig von den Schrotkugeln. Doch das alles war ihr egal. „Foster.", flüsterte sie wütend. Als sie schließlich fertig war, ging sie wieder hinaus und fand Winston im Wartezimmer. Er lass die Zeitschrift, die Lara vorhin noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, was sie an den blutigen Fingerabdrücken auf dem Titelblatt erkennen konnte.

„Ah, Lady Croft.", er erhob sich förmlich und ging zu ihr: „Geht es Ihnen besser?!" Lara nickte: „Danke Winston.", sie blickte an sich herab: „Darf ich Sie um einen großen Gefallen bitten?"

„Was immer Sie wollen, Lady.", war die Antwort.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht von zu Hause frische Kleidung besorgen? Aber fahren Sie vorsichtig, da draußen ist ein übles Unwetter im Gange.", Winston lächelte sie väterlich an und nahm den Autoschlüssel entgegen. Dann verschwand er. Die Zeit, in der Winston fort war, verbrachte Lara damit unentwegt auf die Uhr zu blicken.

Sie waren nun schon seit einer Stunde hier und noch immer war nichts von den Ärzten bezüglich ihrer Freunde gekommen. An einem Automaten zog Lara sich einen Pappbecher mit Tee und trank das warme, bitter schmeckende Getränk in kleinen Schlücken. Es tat gut, wenn es ihr auch nicht sonderlich gut schmeckte. Die Blicke der Patienten und Arzthelfern und –helferinnen wich sie gekonnt aus. Sie hatte keine Lust Fragen zu beantworten, warum sie in der aller frühsten Morgenstunde mit einem dreckigen, zerrissenen Morgenmantel mitten im _Royal Surrey County Hospital _war. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später, in der Laras Tee bereits kalt geworden aber nur halb ausgetrunken war, kam Winston zurück. Auch er hatte sich umgezogen und reichte Lara einige Sachen.

Dankbar nahm sie an und verschwand auf der Damentoilette. Während sie sich umzog kreisten ihre Gedanken noch immer um den Vorfall von vorhin. Wie konnte das alles nur so aus dem Ruder laufen? Wieso hatte sie dieser Albino wie aus dem Nichts attackieren können? Wäre dann alles anderes gewesen?

Wie hatte es Alexia in so kurzer Zeit geschafft, die Macht des Artefaktes für sich zu nutzen? Das alles waren Fragen die ihr auf der Seele brannten und die Tatsache, dass sie darauf keine Antwort kannte, machte ihren Hass noch größer. Sie musste sich sogar zügeln, weil sie spürte wie aus ihrem atmen wütendes Schnaufen geworden war.

Lara betrachte sich im Spiegel, als sie fertig war. Winston hatte ihr ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine blaue Jeanshose, frische Unterwäsche (Lara kam nicht drum herum, sich zu fragen woher er wusste, wo sie ihre Höschen aufbewahrte), bequeme Turnschuhe und einen Pullover mit Reisverschluss in der Farbe schwarz mitgebracht. Für einen alten Mann hatte er ein gutes Auge dafür, worin man sich wohl fühlte, wenn man Stunden lang warten musste.

Das taten sie schließlich auch.

Erst eine weitere Stunde später, als Lara bereist kurz vor der Verzweiflung stand, kam ein Arzt auf sie zu: „Lady Croft.", er sprach sie mit ihrem Adelstitel an, also wusste er, wer sie war: „Ich..."

„Wie geht es meinen Freunden?", unterbrach sie den Arzt.

„Ihren Freunden geht es soweit gut.", erklärte er: „Ihre Freundin Miss Pezinni wird sicher bald erwachen. Sie hat einige gebrochene Rippen, und einige Quetschungen, aber es ist nichts lebensgefährliches. Ihrem Freund aber..."

Lara hätte gern genau klar gestellt, dass Allister nicht ihr _Freund _war, jedenfalls nicht im weitesten Sinne des Wortes. Aber dafür war jetzt echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt: „Was ist mit ihm?!"

„Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie ihn so schnell hier her gebracht haben. Die Kugel hat nur knapp sein Herz verfehlt und wir mussten eine Transfusion legen, weil er viel Blut verloren hat. Aber ich denke er kommt durch, wenn keine weiteren Komplikationen auftreten."

„Keine weiteren Komplikationen?!", Lara machten die Worte des Arztes noch wütender. Er sprach hier von Menschenleben, als wäre es Ware die ja irgendwann kaputt gehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass der Arzt nichts dafür konnte. Aber irgendwie musste sie ihre Wut einwenig abreagieren: „Sie reden hier von meinen Freunden, verdammt.", sie funkelte ihn finster an: „Ich will, dass die zwei die Beste Verpflegung bekommen, die ihr Krankenhaus zu bieten hat!"

Der Arzt nickte. Denn scheinbar wusste er, dass Lara die Mittel hatte, ihre Freunde so behandeln zu lassen. Der Wutanfall verflog und Lara war froh, dass sie ihm nicht zu viel Luft gemacht hatte: „Wann kann ich zu ihnen?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen.

„Genaues wissen wir erst morgen.", erklärte der Arzt: „Deshalb ist es auch für Sie nicht ratsam, wenn Sie jetzt zu Ihnen gehen würden. Fahren Sie nach Hause und erholen sie sich." Da waren sie wieder, die neunmalklugen Ratschläge von Chefärzten. Als würde Lara in einer Situation wie dieser auch nur im Entferntesten an Erholung denken können.

Stattdessen wand sie sich ab, während Winston noch einwenig mit dem Arzt sprach und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz. Jetzt durfte sie nicht ein mal zu ihren Freunden gehen. Das war unfair. Lara hasste Krankenhäuser.

Hier ging alles so formell zu, so als hätten die Ärzte ihren Text vorher auswendig gelernt, hätten dann aber vergessen Emotionen hinzu zu fügen, weil auf ihrem Textblatt leider keine Regieanweisungen standen. Lara seufzte schwer und blickte starr auf den Boden. Die Zeit floss zäh wie Sirup dahin und die Uhr zeigte kurz nach drei Uhr in der Frühe. Winston setzte sich zu seiner Arbeitgeberin: „Lady Croft, Sie sollten sich wirklich erholen fahren."

„Ich kann nicht, Winston. Fahren Sie. Ich bleibe hier. Kommen Sie morgen wieder her, dann sehen wir weiter.", der Butler dachte kurz nach, dann lächelte er: „Ich werde wohl auch nicht zum Schlaf kommen, wenn ich daran denke wie das Anwesen wieder aussieht."

Lara musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und zu ihrem Erstaunen schien die Creme zu wirken, die man ihr auf die Lippe gepackt hatte. Die Haut war weich geworden und elastisch, so dass sie nicht immer wieder aufs Neue aufriss und vernünftig verheilen konnte.

Ein Hoch auf die Medizin, dachte sie sarkastisch und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken: „Also, wie machen wir das?"

„Mir widerstrebt es zwar Sie hier alleine zu lassen. Aber wir dürfen das Anwesen nicht zu lange so lassen. Ich werde fahren, aber komme morgen mit der Sonne zurück.", versprach er. Und Lara wusste, dass er sein Wort halten würde. Er war ein wirklich zuverlässiger Mann. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar noch in den Kalender schauen, um zu erfahren, wann Sonnenaufgang war.

Lara nickte dankbar und Winston drückte freundschaftlich ihre Hand, dann verabschiedete er sich und Lara blieb alleine zurück. Sie lagen noch unter Narkose, dachte sie sich zufrieden und war froh, dass keiner ihrer Freunde sterben musste. Aber jemand anderes würde dafür leiden müssen. Sie würde nach Griechenland fliegen und die Träne der Sirenen für sich beanspruchen. Dann würde sie Alexia Foster eins auswischen, dass sie nie wieder den Namen: Lara Croft vergessen würde.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Fingernägel sich wieder in ihre Haut gruben und versuchte die Hand zu lockern und die Glieder zu entspannen. Einige Zeit lass sie noch in der Times und anderen Magazinen, trank noch einen schwarzen Tee, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Aber ihre Kraft verließ sie langsam.

Also kauerte Lara Croft sich auf dem Stuhl zusammen, so gut sie konnte und schlief ein. Sie schlief nicht lange, träumte wirres Zeug von Steinen, Alexia und ihren Freunden. Und jedes Mal schaffte Lara es nicht, sie zu retten und das Schicksal was die beiden jetzt ereilte, zu verhindern. Sie sah, wie Alister angeschossen, wie Sara davon geschleudert wurde.

Etwa zwei Stunden später erwachte Lara aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf und fühlte sich nicht besonders erholt. Nur die Müdigkeit war weg, aber ihre Glieder schmerzten sehr. Sie hatte falsch gelegen und würde sich wohl eine Stundenlange Massage gönnen müssen, um die Schmerzen los zu werden.

Was sie aber zufrieden feststellt war, dass Winston mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht war. Eine braune Lederjacke lag über ihrem Oberkörper gespannt und spendete ihr Wärme in dem kalten Wartezimmer. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass die Sonne sich langsam zwischen den Häusern und Baumwipfeln erhob, um das Unwetter der gestrigen Nacht zu vertreiben und wieder Wärme in die Welt zu bringen.

So wie die Sonne aussah, würde es ein schöner Tag werden. Und das alles stand in vollkommenem Kontrast zu den Ereignissen der gestrigen Nacht, oder den Ereignissen, die Lara bald ereilen würden. Seufzend blickte sie zu Winston hin. Dieser hielt eine braune Brottüte in der Hand, wie sie kleine Kinder zur Schule mitnahmen, und einen Becher voll dampfender Flüssigkeit.

„Guten Morgen, Lady.", begrüßte er sie. Lara streckte sich und nahm das Frühstück in Empfang. Ein Croissant, einwenig Marmelade abgefüllt in ein kleines Plastikdöschen und die Flüssigkeit im Becher stellte sich als Kaffee heraus. Lara trank nicht so gerne Kaffee, aber wenn es darum ging wach zu werden, so war das noch immer ihr bestes Mittel. Neben Morgensport, aber den würde sie jetzt nicht betreiben können.

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie im Gesicht, während sie genüsslich aß und darüber nachdachte, wann sie endlich zu ihren Freunden konnte. _Toll, jetzt hast du die gesamte Nacht verschlafen...wozu bist du überhaupt hier geblieben?!_ Fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Gerade, als sie ihr Essen vertilgt hatte, wurde die Glastür zum Warteraum geöffnet und der Arzt von gestern Nacht trat ein. Er sah erschöpft und müde aus. Wahrscheinlich war er ebenfalls die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und hatte hier seinen Dient verrichtet.

„Guten Morgen, Lady Croft.", begrüßte er sie.

Lara und Winston erhoben sich gleichzeitig und blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie warteten beide auf die Erlaubnis, zu ihren Freunden zu können. Der Arzte seufzte einmal bedeutungsschwanger und blickte Lara dann in die Augen: „Lady Croft, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie."

Laras Augen weiteten sich und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Eine schlechte Nachricht? Das war nicht gut. Sie wurde nervös und spürte alte Kinderängste in sich aufkeimen. In Situationen wie diesen, egal wie alt man da war, kam man nicht drum herum, in alte Kinderschwüre zu verfallen, damit alles gut werden würde. Und Lara schwor sich ab jetzt immer in die Kirche zu gehen, wenn der Arzt jetzt sagte: „Die gute Nachricht ist, es gibt keine schlechte."

Aber leider war die Realität oft härter und unbarmherziger als man wollte und legte nicht viel Wert auf Kinderschwüre. „Alister Fletcher ist soeben erwacht.", sprach der Arzt leise und mitfühlend. Laras Herz beruhigte sich einwenig: „Sie können jetzt zu Ihm.", dann aber machte er eine schwere und viel zu lange Pause: „Leider scheint Miss Pezinni schwere Schäden davongetragen zu haben, als wir ursprünglich angenommen haben."

„Was?", Lara war perplex: „Sie wird doch wieder gesund oder?!"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Denn Sara Pezinni ist aus der Bewusstlosigkeit noch nicht erwacht."

Die Worte des Arztes ließen irgendwo weit hinten in Lara etwas bersten und ihre Seele füllte sich mit purem Hass.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	16. Agonie

**Agonie**

Kapitel XV

_Royal Surrey County Hospital, England_

Laras Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen. Es war nicht, wie das Gefühl gerade in eine schnelle Aktion verwickelt zu sein, so dass man das Gefühl hatte in Zeitlupe zu stecken...nein, im Moment hielt die Welt wirklich den Atem an. Jedenfalls die der Archäologin Lara Croft. Ihre Freundin war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht und es war nicht einmal klar, ob sie je wieder aufwachen würde. In diesem Moment, wo man in Hollywoodfilmen Leute in Tränen ausbrechen sah und wo man verzweifelt sich dem Alkohol ergab, oder ähnliches, hatte Lara Croft nur ein Gefühl: Nämlich keins!

Sie fühlte gar nichts. Alles schien wie ausgeschaltet, während sie versuchte zu realisieren, was gerade erzählt worden war. Der Arzt stand ihr noch gegenüber, erzählte irgendetwas, aber Lara hörte nicht hin. Sie war einfach noch viel zu geschockt. Nur langsam wich dieser Schock einem gewissen Gefühl, dass sie schon den gesamten Abend über begleitet hatte: Hass!

Hass auf sich, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte, diesen Albino vorher zu sehen und Hass auf Alexia Foster, dass sie sich einfach so dreist herausnahm, ihre Freunde zu verletzen. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Foster es auch egal gewesen wäre, hätte sie die beiden umgebracht. Was hatte diese sonst so friedfertige Frau nur so verbittert?

Der Ruhm? Das Geld? Der Diamant? Wahrscheinlich war es etwas so weltliches und hatte nichts mit Magie oder Hypnose zu tun. Lara vermutete, dass sie wie viele vor ihr bereits, dem Reiz der Macht erlegen war. Sie wollte diese Macht für sich haben und tat alles dafür. Sie ging sogar über Leichen.

Doch obwohl Lara auch in irgendeiner Weise Verständnis aufbrachte, so war es für sie unbegreiflich, wie diese Frau zu so einem Tier werden konnte. Klar, man wurde Zielstrebig und ähnliche andere, menschliche Schwächen. Aber Mord. Das war für eine Frau wie Alexia Foster eigentlich zu schmutzig.

Das sie Sara nicht ermordet, sondern nur in einen Komaartigen Zustand versetzt hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Lara fühlte sich schwach, gerädert und vollkommen starr. Ihre rechte Hand tastete nach der Armlehne der Stühle die im Wartezimmer standen, um sich zu setzen. Auf Winstons Gesicht lag eine merkwürdige Ruhe, er schien teilnahmslos. Aber Lara wusste, dass es ein Gesicht war, dass er sich über die Jahre angelegt hatte.

In dem Hause Croft waren bereits viele Verluste eingegangen und jemand wie Winston, der in so einem Falle dafür sorgte, dass Abschiede und Blumensträuße angenommen werden mussten und vor den leidenden Bewohnern des Manors versteckt werden mussten. Lara barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und strich sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. _Sara..._

_Sara..._

Schließlich erhob sie sich: „Ich würde gern Mister Fletcher sehen.", der Arzt nickte ihr zu und machte eine Geste, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und das ungleiche Dreiergrüppchen machte sich auf den Weg durch kahle, sterile Krankenhausgänge. Sie fuhren hinauf in den dritten Stock, dahin hatte man Alister verlegt. Ob sie Sara dort auch finden würde, war fraglich, wenn sie sich noch in einem instabilen Stadium befand.

Während der gesamten Fahrt schwieg Lara, denn noch immer tobte in ihr diese nichts sagende Leere. Es war Agonie, die dort in ihr wütete. Qual, Pein und Handlungsunfähigkeit. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr Körper neben ihr stehen würde, als würde ihr Körper vollkommen losgelöst sein von dem Geiste. Sie dachte zwar noch, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, was sie dachte. Die Nachricht, dass Sara in einer Art Koma lag und das die Ärzte nichts wirklich über ihren Zustand sagen konnten, war erschreckend und niederschmetternd.

Das schlechte Gewissen nagte immer mehr an Laras Seele. Sie fühlte sich schwach und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Außerdem hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sich ständig in ihren Gedanken wiederholte. Schließlich hielt der Arzt an und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum dahinter war weiß gestrichen, in der Mitte stand ein bequemes Einzelbett und Alisters Rückenlehne war aufgerichtet worden, so dass er mit dem gesunden Arm das Essen zu sich nehmen konnte, was auf diesen montierten Tabletts gereicht wurde. Außerdem hing noch eine Kopie eines Klimts neben dem großen Fenster.

Er hatte ein gutes Zimmer bekommen und hatte sogar Kabelfernsehen. Hier konnte er einige Tage und Wochen verbringen und sich erholen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie seine bandagierte Hand sah. Aber sie erkannte auch, dass dieser Anblick sie einwenig aus der Agonie riss, in der sie sich eben befand.

„Alister!", rief sie freudig. Der Geschichtswissenschaftler blickte von seinem grünen Wackelpudding auf und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wirkte wieder so fröhlich, wie er es immer tat. Lara stürmte vor und wollte ihn umarmen, aber sie beruhigte sich selbst und warf ihm stattdessen ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zu: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ging mir schon mal besser.", gab er ehrlich zu: „Aber ich werde es verkraften." „Das will ich doch hoffen.", meinte Lara und blickte sich im Zimmer um, weil es ihr unangenehm war, Alister in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl an allem Schuld zu sein, weil sie hier stand, während Alister und Sara, zwei geliebte Menschen, im Krankenhaus lagen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld.", hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie aus den Gedanken riss. Alister hatte zu ihr gesprochen. Und er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben: „Du konntest nichts dafür Lara, du warst in derselben Situation wie wir. Es hätte auch dich oder Winston treffen können. Apropos: Wie geht es Sara?!"

Lara schluckte. Genau vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Aber sie würde ihm wohl ehrlich antworten müssen: „Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht wie es ihr geht.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass der Arzt ihnen nicht ins Zimmer gefolgt war: „Die Witchblade hat das Schlimmste verhindert. Aber die anfängliche Sorglosigkeit mit der sie hier behandelt wurde, hat die Situation vielleicht verschlechtert. Sara liegt im Koma."

Als Alister diese Worte hörte, war er ernsthaft betroffen. Er hatte Sara zwar nur das eine Mal gesehen, aber dennoch wusste er, was sie Lara bedeutete. Das an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen war auch nicht besonders schwer. „Das tut mir sehr Leid.", sagte er ernsthaft betroffen. Lara versuchte ein Lächeln aufzubringen, doch die gedrückte Stimmung im Raum schlug ihr sehr auf das Gemüt.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, hier herum zu stehen und sich zu freuen. Was ihr aber positiv auffiel war, dass ihre Lippe gar nicht mehr schmerzte. Sie Salbe hatte wohl Wunder gewirkt. Dennoch wagte sie es nicht die Wunde zu berühren, aus Angst alles schlimmer zu machen. „Ich glaub wir lassen dich jetzt besser in Ruhe.", sagte Lara und deutete Winston, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, aber dennoch glücklich aussah, an den Raum zu verlassen. Alister fasste noch nach Laras Hand und drückte sie freundschaftlich: „Sara ist eine starke Frau. Sie wird es schaffen, du wirst sehen."

Jetzt lächelte Lara wirklich. Auch wenn es sehr traurig aussah: „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.", sprach sie die Floskel und winkte Alister zum Abschied zu. Dann schloss sich die Tür und sie standen mit dem Arzt wieder auf dem Flur: „Ich würde gern auch noch meine Freundin besuchen gehen."

Der Arzt wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Lara schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Bitte.", ihre verzweifelte Stimme schien ihn zu überzeugen. Lara blickte Winston tief in die Augen: „Warten Sie bitte im Aufenthaltsraum auf mich?"

Der alte Butler nickte freundlich. Auch wenn er selbst gerne noch ein mal Sara gesehen hätte. „Aber sicher doch.", fügte er ruhig hinzu und verließ die kleine Gruppe in Richtung des Wartezimmers. „Gut, gehen wir.", meinte der Arzt, als bräuchte Lara eine Aufforderung, um zu ihrer Freundin gehen zu dürfen.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie einige Stockwerke hinab und es folgten wieder mehrere Flure, die sich Lara gar nicht erst merken wollte. Den Weg zurück würde sie schon finden, so war es immer gewesen. Außerdem konnte man sich in einem Krankenhaus mit Personal gar nicht verlaufen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, die Lara aber wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen. Sie legte sich im Kopf einen Plan zu Recht, wie würde sie Sara vorfinden? Was würde sie denken? Wie sollte sie reagieren? Und obwohl sie sich alles genau plante und durchdachte, kam es am Schluss doch vollkommen anders, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Sie erreichten schließlich die Tür und der Arzt öffnete sie für die Archäologin: „Bitte sehr. Aber bleiben Sie nicht zu lange." Lara nickte dankbar, dann verabschiedete sich der Arzt von ihr und ging seiner Arbeit nach. Lara trat ein und schloss die Tür. Das Zimmer war dunkel, die Rollladen waren geschlossen und nur eine kleine Lampe leuchtete an der Decke. Es wirkte nicht, wie in diesen Krankenhausthrillern, wo sie die Patienten in schmuddelige Keller brachten und sie dort auseinander nahmen.

Es war aber auch nicht wohnlich oder gemütlich. Lara wusste, dass Sara das nie im Leben gefallen hätte. _Stopp_, schallt sie sich selbst, _du denkst ja schon so, als wäre sie tot._ Noch immer wagte sie es nicht, Sara anzusehen, sondern blickte sich im Zimmer um. Es war genauso groß wie Alisters, nur das es keine Fernseher besaß und auch kein Essen auf dem Tablett zu finden war.

Langsam nur wand Lara die Augen zu ihrer Freundin, aus Angst sie dort liegen zu sehen, ohne Atmung und ähnliches. Aber dem war nicht der Fall. Sie fand Sara im Bett, die Hände ruhig neben den Körper gelegt. Einige Infusionen ragten aus ihren Unterarmen und um die Nase hatte sie ein Beatmungsgerät gespannt. Langsam senkte sich in einer Art von Röhre ein Luftkissen auf und ab, mit jedem von Saras Atemzügen. An den Finger war ein Pulsmessgerät geschnallt worden und das leise _pieps _des Herzschlagmessgerätes zerriss in regelmäßigen Abständen die Stille.

Lara schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinab. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Sara voller Wundmahle und ähnliches sein würde, aber da war gar nichts. Ihr Gesicht war makellos. Noch immer so schön, wie am aller ersten Tag, als sie und Lara sich getroffen hatte.

Die Abenteurerin erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit in der Zelle von New York City und an die Gespräche mit Detektiv Pezinni, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Das alles lag schon fünf oder sechs Jahre zurück. Lara hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Sara war für sie viel mehr, als nur eine Freundin gewesen, dass erkannte sie jetzt.

Langsam kam sie näher und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, der in einer Ecke neben einem Beistelltischchen stand. „Na du.", sprach sie mit brüchiger Stimme und ihre Hand umfasste die Finger ihrer Freundin, in der Hoffnung, Sara würde den Druck erwidern. Doch die Bewegungen blieben aus. Erneut starb ein kleiner Funke von Hoffnung in der Seele der stolzen Frau. Laras Blick wanderte die Arme hinab und sie fand die Witchblade, wie erwartet. Die Ärzte hatten sie also nicht abbekommen und solange sich der Verschluss nicht von selbst öffnete, weil Saras Geist den Körper verließ, würde das in Lara die Hoffnung weiter keimen lassen, dass Sara doch irgendwann erwachen würde.

„Danke.", sagte Lara zu dem Armband und drückte Saras Handfläche ein weiteres Mal. Dieses Mal kam eine Reaktion. Allerdings nicht von Sara, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern von dem Armband. Es blinkte ein mal kurz auf, so als würde es sagen wollen: „Gern geschehen!" Lara musste Lächeln und sie spürte heiße Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Doch sie kämpfte die Trauer nieder, blickte die Witchblade weiter an. Doch es kam keine weitere Reaktion mehr. Die Waffe lebte in irgendeiner Weise schien sie Laras Hass zu spüren und die Dankbarkeit, die im Moment ihre Seele erfüllte.

Wäre Sara von dem Schlag getroffen worden, ohne den Schutz der Witchblade, hätte man sie wohl von dem Panzerglas kratzen können. Als sie wieder in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin blickte, spürte sie so viel Emotionen in einem, so viele Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. So viele Wörter blieben unausgesprochen.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für was einfaches: „Bleib tapfer.", meinte sie und jedes Wort kostete sie starke Überwindung: „Hörst du, Liebes? Bleib bei mir. Sei stark. Wir werden es schaffen.", Lara seufzte. Sie fühlte sich so alleine, so vollkommen fehl am Platz. Sie sollte für Sara da sein, stattdessen sprach sie irgendwelche Floskeln, die ihr in den Sinn kamen. Als würde das Sara irgendwie helfen können?

Lara spürte wieder diesen Hass in sich, einen Hass den sie sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte. Laras Seele verlangte nach Rache, nach Genugtuung. Sie wusste das Sara das nicht billigen würde, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie davon nichts mitbekam. Die Archäologin war jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt.

Langsam beugte sie sich vor und strich Sara über ihr Gesicht:„Hey Süße, hörst du mich? Spürst du mich?", wollte sie wissen. Genau dieselben Worte hatte Sara vor rund einem Jahr zu ihr gesagt, damals als sie in sich selbst gefangen gewesen war. Anmerkung: Nachzulesen in _Tomb Raider: Die Scheibe der Sonne _Kapitel 29 _Saras Eyes._ Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, heiße, feuchte, salzige Tränen. Und Lara konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr...sie wollte die Trauer nicht zurückdrängen, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

All das verstopfte ihn nur noch mehr.

Also ließ sie los und weinte. Tränen flossen ihr über das Gesicht und sie fühlte sich so alleine. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in das weiße Laken und so blieb sie erst mal wenige Minuten sitzen. Als sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, blickte sie auf und sah in Saras geschlossene Augen. Ein schweres Seufzen lief über ihre Lippen und sie erkannte sich selbst ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

„Ich Liebe dich.", meinte sie dann, stand auf und gab dem bewusstlosen Körper einen Kuss auf die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es spüren würde und endlich zurück kommen würde: „Ich Liebe dich.", wiederholte sie. Und das tat sie wirklich. Sara war mehr als nur eine Freundin, sie war für Lara ein Teil ihrer Welt.

Zwar war diese Liebe nicht zu vergleichen mit sexueller Anziehung oder körperlicher Begierde, aber in der Tiefe von Laras Herz gab es einen Platz für diese wundervolle Frau, den auch nur sie sich reserviert hatte. Widerwillig erhob sich die Schatzjägerin von ihrem Platz, schob den Stuhl zurück: „Träume süß.", waren Laras letzte Worte, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Was sie nicht mehr mitbekam war, wie Saras Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben bewegten.

Auch wenn ihre Seele keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihren Körper hatte, diesen kurzen Moment hatte sie genutzt, um eine Emotion auf das leblose Gesicht zu projizieren.

Unterdessen schritt Lara zurück in das Wartezimmer. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Für Sara und Alister würde sie sich das zweite Stück des Artefaktes holen. Die Träne der Sirenen war so gut wie in ihrer Tasche. Und dann würde sie Alexia Foster eine Abreibung verpassen, die sie für immer im Gedächtnis behalten sollte.

Sie erreichte das Wartezimmer. Winston, der durch die Glasfront das ernste und entschlossene Gesicht seiner Arbeitgeberin bemerkt hatte, erhob sich und kam sofort zu ihr. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und ging weiter, verließ das Krankenhaus. Erst als die beiden draußen standen wand sie sich um: „Ich brauche sofort einen Flug nach Kreta.", Winston nickte ihr als Zeichen, dass er die Informationen bereit war zu speichern, zu: „Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie mir ein Zimmer im _Elounda Mare _buchen und rufen sie _Orsen Sheppard _an, sagen sie ihm das ich ihn morgen gern im _Archipelagos_ sehen würde."

Während sie das Krankenhaus verließen, hörte Lara, wie Winston leise die „Befehle" vor sich hin murmelte. Sie musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Es war an der Zeit, es Foster richtig heim zu zahlen und dafür war Orsen Sheppard nun mal die erste Wahl.

Die Schiebetüren taten sich vor ihr auf und Lara trat auf den noch feuchten Vorplatz des Krankenhauses. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und wärmte sie. Ja, es würde ein schöner und warmer Tag werden. Doch dafür hatte Lara keinen Blick im Moment.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	17. Die Machenschaften des Corban Frys

**Die Machenschaften des Corban Frys**

Kapitel XVI

_Exeter, England_

In Exeter betrachtete Corban Frys unterdessen die junge, blonde Archäologin, wie sie da auf dem Diwan lag und den Diamanten in ihren Fingern drehte. Seit sie Belize verlassen hatten, sprach Alexia nur noch davon wie wundervoll dieser Stein doch war und wie viel Kraft er besitzen würde und das sie all diese Kraft spüren konnte.

Er hatte sich ebenfalls selbst davon überzeugen können. Ein mal, als sie diese Polizistin wie eine Puppe durch die Luft geschleudert hatte, dass andere Mal, als er aus_ versehen_ ihr Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, während sie noch halbnackt nach dem Duschen vor dem Spiegel posierte.

Wenn er vorher nicht schon von ihr besessen gewesen war, so war er es jetzt auf jeden Fall. Ihre straffe Haut, ihr makelloser Hintern, ihre kräftigen Schenkel. All das ließ ihn phantasieren von einem Ort, der allen Männern heilig war. Alexia schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie Corban dort zwischen Tür und Angel stand und sie betrachtete. Sie war zu sehr vertieft in den Stein, der in ihren Fingern ruhte.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen und sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Einwenig selbstverliebt war sie ja schon, musste Corban sich eingestehen und verkniff sich ein Räuspern, um nicht von der blonden Frau entdeckt zu werden. Eigentlich wollte er für Alexia einen Künstler besorgen, aber Exeter war wohl scheinbar nicht die richtige Stadt für so was.

Corban schmunzelte verächtlich, als er daran dachte, wie einfach es war in New York City einen Straßenkünstler zu organisieren. Man machte ihm einfach ein Angebot, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte...es sei denn er wollte die sprichwörtlichen Radieschen von unten sehen. Ob das nur ein Sprichwort war, wagte Corban manchmal zu bezweifeln. Um seine Feinde zu verspotten, hatte er einst mal den Sohn einer anderen New Yorker Mafiafamilie unter einem Feld voller Radieschen begraben.

Bei dem Gesicht, dass der Vater gemacht hatte, musste Corban noch heute lächeln. Einfach zu köstlich, wie er fand. Die Frys-Familie war eine der glorreichsten und pompösesten Familien, sehr Einfluss reich und groß in der Zahl. Frys hatte der Pate zu genüge gesehen, um zu wissen, welche Hebel er zu ziehen hatte, um New York zu beherrschen. Wettbüros, Kasinos in Atlantic City, Politiker, die einflussreichsten Polizisten und andere, ähnlich gravierende und scheinbar unbestechliche Institutionen waren es, die man in seiner Hand halten musste.

Das Beste an allem war: Genau das tat Frys mit seinen Männern.

So hatte er es geschafft nur wenige Monate nach dem Abtreten des alten Paten der Familie, ein kleines Reich zu erbauen. Corban musste zugeben, dass der plötzliche Abtritt und das Testament auf seine Kappe gingen, aber auch das hatte alles zu seinem Plan gehört.

Alexia Foster riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was machst du da?!", wollte sie wissen, als sie bemerkte, wie er Geistes abwesend in ihre Richtung blickte. Frys fing sich wieder mit seinen Gedanken und blickte nun wieder direkt in ihre Augen. Sie hatte sich leicht vom Diwan erhoben und saß nun aufrecht: „Bitte?!", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Umgangsformen waren ihm zuwider, eigentlich hätte ein einfaches: „Hä?!", gereicht, um ihm alles klar zu machen, aber Alexia zu Liebe tat er es. Außerdem wollte er ihr imponieren, wenn er es denn schon mit seinem Äußeren nicht konnte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dort Wurzeln schlagen wolltest?! Denn dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, viel Sonnenlicht bekommst du im Flur nicht ab.", witzelte Alexia amüsiert und erhob sich schließlich von dem Diwan. Einwenig war Frys ja schon enttäuscht. Ihr eleganter Körper steckte noch in einem dunkelblauen Morgenmantel, der in dieser Position leicht verrutscht war und ihm einen wundervollen Ausblick auf ihren Busen beschert hatte.

Ja, Frys war verrückt nach dieser Frau. Leider wusste er auch genauso gut, wie unwahrscheinlich eine Affäre, mehr wollte er eigentlich gar nicht, mit Alexia Foster war. Diese Frau stand auf einer vollkommen anderen Ebene als Frys und würde sich mit einem Menschen wie ihm nicht abgeben. Nicht ein mal, wenn er ihr eine Waffe unter die Nase halten würde und ihr drohen würde.

Außerdem baumelte um ihren eleganten und samtweichen Hals eine viel mächtigere Waffe, als irgend so ein Schießeisen, wenn man es denn so Flop Salopp ausdrücken wollte. Alexia schritt an ihm vorbei und verdrehte die Augen, als er gierig ihren Duft aufsog. Sie wusste von seiner guten Nase und das er sehr wohl auch noch in der Lage war viele Düfte auseinander zu halten.

Sie roch nach Rosenölen und Veilchen. Der Duft dieser jungen Frau benebelte seine Sinne und ließ ihn für einen Moment in eine andere Welt abdriften. Eine Welt, in der er es sich nicht zu Ziel gemacht hatte, Lara Croft zu verfolgen und ihr zuvor zu kommen. In dieser Welt war kein Platz für Waffen und Gewalt. Jetzt ahnte er, wonach sich sein Innerstes immer gesehnt hatte. Und er wusste, dass er mit Hilfe von Geld und Macht um sich selbst ein kleines Paradies errichten konnte. Darum tastete er auch wieder nach seinem Mobiltelefon in der Hosentasche seines braunen Anzuges.

An der Treppe, die hinab ins Erdgeschoss führte, blieb Alexia stehen, wand sich an Frys: „Kommst du mit nach Griechenland?" Er nickte nur als Antwort und wortlos war beiden klar, was jetzt zu tun war. Alexia würde einen dieser Söldner darum bitten einen Flug für sie, ihn und eine Gruppe von etwa dreißig Mann zu buchen.

Als sie außerhalb der Hörweite war, griff er nach seinem Mobiltelefon, einem schlanken, eleganten Modell, und wählte die Rubrik „Zuletzt gewählte Anrufe". Dort fand er die gesuchte Nummer und stellte die Verbindung her. Einen kurzen Moment hörte er das Freizeichen, dann nahm eine raue Männerstimme ab: „Was gibt es?!"

Es war der Broker, mit dem er erst letztens telefoniert hatte. Nun hatte er viel bessere Nachrichten für ihn. Also begann Frys zu erzählen. Gut, dass Alexia Foster nicht wusste, was er plante. Denn dafür allein würde sie ihm die Haut in Streifen abziehen. „Klingt wunderbar.", sprach die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, als Frys seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Der Broker war eine hohe Persönlichkeit in der Unterwelt von New York. Angeblich reichten seine Fühler bis in die höchsten Etagen, bis in das weiße Haus.

Frys hatte den Broker noch nie persönlich kennen gelernt, meistens wurden irgendwelche Unterhändler geschickt, die dann mit Leuten wie Frys Geschäfte abwickelten. Die Distanz zwischen den beiden Männern war in etwa zu vergleichen, wie der Unterschied zwischen einem Löwen und einem Kaninchen. Frys war überhaupt stolz, dass der Broker ihm eine der Leitungen verraten hatte, die er nutzen konnte.

„Melde dich, so bald du mehr hast oder mehr weißt. Ich bin schon gespannt auf ein Geschäft, wie dieses.", er amüsierte sich prächtig, wie Frys schien. Das Angebot hatte ihm ziemlich gut gefallen. Darum war jetzt auch Frys wieder munter. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, legte der Broker auf und Stille herrschte für einen kurzen Moment. _Das macht mich in der Tat ziemlich munter..._

Was Frys nicht ahnen konnte war, dass zwei Personen das Telefonat belauschten. Die eine Person war Alexia Foster, denn der Diamant an ihrer Kette, verlieh ihr die Macht des Windes und das bedeutete auch, dass sie den Wind flüstern hörte. Die durch Wind und Schall übertragenen Geräusche und Gespräche drangen selbst im Erdgeschoss noch zu ihr durch und sie vernahm jedes Wort ganz genau.

Ein nachdenkliches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Glaubte dieser _Fettsack_, in ihren Gedanken achtete sie nicht sonderlich auf gut Formulierungen, wirklich, dass er Alexia Foster einfach so hintergehen konnte. Was aber ihr Interesse weckte, war dieser Broker. Sie war erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wer sich hinter diesem sehr interessanten Decknamen verbarg. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso sie nicht einfach so mit Corban Frys abrechnete. Sie würde ihn noch brauchen, dass war ihr selbst klar. Amüsiert ging sie zu dem Mann, den alle Shark nannten. Er konnte nicht sprechen, aber er verstand sehr gut, wenn sie zu ihm sprach. Er sollte ein Flugzeug organisieren, egal wie, damit sie alles transportieren konnten, was sie wollten. Diese Terrorattentate in den letzten Jahren und das Ereignis am 11. September hatten es für Leute wie sie wirklich schwer gemacht, Waffen oder Sprengstoff zu transportieren.

Die andere Person, die gelauscht hatte, war im Schatten des dunklen Flures verborgen. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein finsteres Grinsen, mit einem einfachen Nicken entfernte sich die Person in die andere Richtung, kurz bevor Corban Frys das Zimmer verließ, indem er eben noch telefoniert hatte, und das Licht einschaltete.

Als die Lampen an der Decke des Flures aufflammten, war die Gestalt bereits in einem der Zimmer verschwunden. Amüsiert über seinen Erfolg ging Corban Frys hinab und fand eine kühle Alexia vor. Sie sprach kein Wort mit ihm, benahm sich aber sonst nicht anders, als immer.

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie also schweigend und Frys begann langsam sich zu wundern. Doch er sagte nichts. Kurz vor der Abfahrt klingelte erneut das Handy und eine weitere Stimme verkündete ihm, dass Lara Croft so eben am Flughafen von Kreta gelandet war. Sie waren spät dran. „Halt sie einwenig hin.", sprach Frys ruhig und klappte das Mobiltelefon zu.

_Löwe und Kaninchen..._dachte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Okay, ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber die anderen werden wieder länger, ich hab nur keine Lust es unsinnig mit Gedanken zu stopfen und euch damit zu langweilen._

_Der Autor_


	18. Eine neue Hoffnung

**Eine neue Hoffnung**

Kapitel XVII

_Kreta, Griechenland_

Lara Croft verließ den Flughafen von Heraklion, der größten Stadt Kretas, und blickte sich auf dem Platz vor ihr um. Sie würde sich ein Taxi mieten müssen, da ihre Reise so spontan gewesen war, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich ordentlich um alles zu kümmern. Das Elounda Mare lag etwa siebzig Kilometer von Heraklion entfernt und besaß einen eigenen Privatstrand.

Das war sehr gut, denn Lara ging davon aus, dass sich der Tempel des Poseidon wohl unter der Wasseroberfläche befand. Oder jedenfalls an einer Küste, die nur schwer zugänglich war, darum war ein privater Strand von dem sie starten konnte gar keine schlechte Idee. Das Elounda Mare lag knapp zwei Kilometer von der kleinen, idyllischen Stadt Elounda entfernt und dort würde sie heute Abend auch auf Orsen Sheppard treffen.

Der ehemalige Professor der Universität Royal Holloway, die eine von knapp 50 Einheiten der University of London bildete, war ein wirklich guter Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der griechischen Mythologie und die Tatsache, dass er hier in Kreta lebte, hatte Lara dazu bewegt, ihn zu kontaktieren. Bei der Suche nach der Träne der Sirenen würde sie jede erdenkliche Hilfe gebrauchen können.

Schließlich fand sie das typische Mercedestaxi, was auch auf Kreta vertreten war, so wie in vielen Teilen von Europa. Der Mann im Wagen sprach nur griechisch und so gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie zum Hotel müsste. Ein Blick seinerseits auf das Taxameter machte Lara klar, dass es eine ganz schön teure Fahrt werden konnte. Doch sie versicherte ihm, dass Geld keine Rolle spielen würde.

Was wohl vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, denn nun fuhr der Fahrer, als würde er in einer großen Staukolonne stehen. Lara glaubte sogar, dass er absichtlich den ein oder anderen Umweg in Kauf nahm. Das ärgerte die Archäologin und am liebsten hätte sie ihm einfach eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, doch mit so was ließ sich in Griechenland nicht spaßen. Ehe sie sich versah, würden ihnen schon die Polizisten im Nacken hängen.

Also lehnte sie sich zurück und genoss –sie versuchte es wirklich- die zweistündige Taxifahrt, die sie mit einem Mietwagen auch ohne weiteres in nur einer Stunde geschafft hätte. Aber was sollte sie schon machen, wenn ihr Mundwerk sie da hineingeritten hatte? Während der Fahrt studierte sie die Ausdrucke, die sie in der knappen Stunde, in der sie zu Hause alles zusammen geräumt hatte, gemacht hatte.

Es waren Karten über geographische Lagen, Höhen- und Breitengraden, so wie ein Bericht über Erdbeben und andere Katastrophen in den letzten zwanzig Jahren. Doch daran ließ sich nichts bemerkenswertes feststellen. Die warme Frühlingssonne sandte ihre Strahlen hinab, während sie mit dem Fahrzeug entlang des Meeres fuhren. Ein wunderschöner Anblick mit dem Azurblauen Wasser, für den Lara im Moment aber keinen Blick hatte.

Noch nie hatte sie solche Gefühle beim Antritt einer Reise gehabt, wie jetzt. Als das Fahrzeug schließlich vor dem Elounda Mare hielt, war sie erstaunt. Sie hatte den Namen an Winston eigentlich nur weitergegeben, weil ihr eingefallen war, dass Orsen in Elounda wohnte und weil sie wusste, dass es sich dabei um ein fünf Sterne Hotel handelte.

Jetzt war sie sehr froh mit ihrer Wahl. Ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihre verheilende Lippen, das sie aber irgendwie auch bereute. Sara lag im Koma oder noch Schlimmerem und sie lächelte hier, weil das Hotel ihr zusagte. Das war nicht richtig.

Dennoch blieb ihr bei dem Anblick der Bungalows mit den kleinen Privatpoolanlagen und dem großen Verwaltungsgebäude für einen kurzen Moment regelrecht die Spucke weg. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie sich verdient hatte. Der ganze Stress der letzten Tage hatte ihr sehr schwer zugesetzt, also sollte sie wenigstens in angenehmer Umgebung hausen, so dass sie ihre Sinne einwenig entspannen konnte, um sie später wieder schärfen zu können. Sie spürte wie ausgelaugt ihr Körper war. Erstaunt nahm Lara, mit einem Hauch von Ehrfurcht, die Sonnenbrille von den Augen, bezahlte den Taxifahrer mit einem zweihundert Euro Schein und verzichtete darauf, dass Restgeld zu kassieren. Dann endlich ließ er sie in Ruhe und Lara ging zu dem Hauptgebäude, in dem sie die Rezeption vermutete.

Sie behielt Recht und ging auf die braungebrannte Frau zu. Ihr braunes, lockiges Haar, die Art sich zu kleiden und das freundliche Lächeln zeichneten sie als wahre Griechin aus. „Schönen, guten Morgen.", begrüßte die Frau an der Rezeption mit fehlerfreiem Englisch, das durch einen leichten Akzent noch an Intensität gewann. All das machte diese Person unheimlich...sexy. Sogar Lara konnte nicht verschont bleiben.

Der Umstand, dass sie Lara allein an den Gesichtszügen und der Kleidung als Britin erkannte, gab dem ganzen noch einen Pluspunkt. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau freundlich. Ein Blick auf Laras Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass sie erst vor sieben Stunden das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Es war demnach zwei Uhr Nachmittags in England. Und für Griechenland musste sie eine Stunde drauf rechnen. Also blieben ihr noch volle fünf Stunden, bevor sie sich mit Orsen Sheppard traf.

„Ich hab ein Bungalow gemietet.", gestand Lara: „Auf den Namen Croft." Die Frau an der Rezeption prüfte die Daten mit ihrem Computer und nickte schließlich, griff nach hinten und reichte Lara einen Schlüssel, der auf einem ovalen Schlüsselanhänger die Zahl 5 trug. Lara bedankte sich und verließ die Rezeption.

Obwohl es erst Frühling war, herrschten auf Kreta bereits 25 Grad Celsius. Die Sonne überraschte Lara dem entsprechend, als sie das schattige Gebäude verließ und den kurzen Weg bis zu ihrem Bungalow schritt. Die kleinen Gebäude waren allesamt weiß gestrichen und in dem typischen, kretischen Stil gebaut worden. Lara fand die Nummer fünf sehr schnell und stieg die wenigen Stufen bis zu der hölzernen Terrasse hinauf. Dann ging sie zu der verglasten Fronttür und schloss diese auf.

Ein Blick nach rechts ließ sie kurz ihre Nachbarschaft erkennen. Lara sah einen Mann Mitte dreißig, wie er mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf seiner eigenen Terrasse stand und den Pool betrachtete, den er scheinbar noch nicht benutzt hatte. Er hatte hellbraunes, kurzes Haar, welches er mit Gel hochgestellt hatte und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille versteckte seine Augen vor der Außenwelt und ließ die Umgebung mit der Frage, worauf sich seine Augen nun richteten, alleine.

Lara wusste aber, worauf sie sich im Moment richteten. Er spürte es eben einfach. Sie blickten genau in ihre Richtung. Dann hob sich einer seiner muskulösen Arme und winkte ihr zu. „Ein Brite, welch Zufall.", murmelte sie leise und brachte von irgendwo ein Lächeln auf. Europäer machten hier gerne ihren Urlaub, wie sie aus verlässlicher Quelle wusste. Demnach war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass noch mehr Briten hier waren.

Aber warum er ausgerechnet neben ihr wohnte. Schicksal?

Dann hatte sie ihre Tür aufgeschlossen und verschwand im Inneren. Sie musste anerkennen, dass der Fremde neben ihr einen wirklich sympathischen Eindruck machte. Wäre sie im Urlaub, würde sie niemand daran hindern können, sich mal näher mit ihm zu befassen. Aber so wie die Dinge im Moment lagen, waren Flirts und Rendezvous vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Ein Teil von ihr bedauerte dies sogar.

Die Innenausstattung des Bungalows erfüllte alle Voraussetzungen. Ein kurzer Flur führte direkt ins Wohnzimmer mit einer Glasfront und einem herrlichen Blick auf das Meer. Ein Kamin war im Wohnzimmer angebracht für die kühlen Nächte. Rechts von ihr gab es eine kleine Küche, die dennoch ausgestattet war mit dem neusten, was die Küchentechnik bot. Irgendwo im Wohnzimmer gab es zwei Türen, die Lara im Moment aus ihrer Position nicht erkennen konnte. Die eine würde in ein wundervolles Schlafzimmer führen und die andere in ein ebenso wundervolles Badezimmer.

Ein Sprichwort besagte: _Zeig mir deine Küche und ich weiß, wie der Rest deines Hauses aussieht. _Das war nie ein offizielles Sprichwort gewesen, aber Lara hatte oft die Bestätigung dafür erhalten.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr das einst gesagt und daran hielt sich Lara seitdem. Müde schleppte sie die Reisetasche und den Rucksack ins Wohnzimmer, stellte sie dort ab und packte die notwendigsten Sachen aus. Ihre Pistolen, die dazu passenden Halfter, ihre Abenteurerkleidung, die sie schon in Belize getragen hatte (oder eher das gleiche Modell, denn das letzte Outfit war unwiderruflich vernichtet worden), Schuhe und die restliche Ausrüstung. Außerdem griff sie nach der Abendgarderobe, die sie heute tragen würde und ihrem Mobiltelefon.

Das Elounda Mare mit all seiner Exklusivität würde sicher auch Fahrzeuge vermieten. Also würde sie nur das Nötigste mitnehmen und dann nachher zu dem Treffen fahren. Doch bis dahin hatte sie noch Zeit, Zeit sich zu entspannen. Also überlegte sie was sie tun konnte. Es gab eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten in einer Hotelanlage wie dieser, aber Lara entschied sich für die einfachste und bequemste. Ab und an war sie auch für Gemütlichkeit zu haben. Langsam streifte sie ihre Kleidung vom Leib und ging in das (wie erwartet wunderschöne) Badezimmer.

Dort duschte sie erstmal eine ganze Stunde und genoss das Wasser auf ihrer Haut, welches ihre Sinne und ihren Geist belebte und rieb sich mit einer ganzen Reihe voller ätherischer Öle ein. Dann warf sie sich in das weiche Bett und schlief ein. Den Wecker stellte sie auf kurz nach sieben.

Sie träumte nichts und das war gut so. Aber als sie eine Stunde vor dem Wecker erwachte, fühlte sie sich einwenig erholt. Nur wage erinnerte nahm sie das leise Klingeln wahr. Es schien dumpf zwischen ihre Barriere zu dringen, die sie sich im Schlaf errichtet hatte und weckte sie schließlich vollends. Jetzt erkannte sie auch, was es war. Ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte. Sie ertastete das flache Handy auf dem Nachttisch und hielt es sich ans Ohr: „Croft?!"

Sie meldete sich mit ihrem Nachnamen, weil die Nummer auf dem Display als Unbekannt angegeben wurde. „Lady Croft, hier spricht Orsen Sheppard.", begrüßte sie ein angenehmer Bass auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht: „Schön von Ihnen zu hören, Mister Sheppard."

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Orsen.", sprach der Mann und schien zu schmunzeln. Jedenfalls hörte Lara ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Lara nennen.", erwiderte sie ebenfalls amüsiert. „Abgemacht!", meinte Orsen Sheppard dann schien er mit irgendwem zu sprechen, der sich ebenfalls im Raum aufhielt, ehe er sich wieder an Lara wandte: „Lara, ich habe eine Frage an Sie. Wäre es okay wenn wir das Essen ausfallen lassen?!"

Lara konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, doch diese verflog wieder, als Orsen weiter sprach: „Und stattdessen gehen sie mit mir auf eine Benefizgala in Heraklion?! Ich hoffe doch Sie haben was passendes zum anziehen, Lady Lara.", _Lady Lara?! _Die Archäologin schmunzelte nun ununterbrochen. Orsen Sheppard war ein edler Mann, wie ihr schien.

„Natürlich.", sagte Lara auf seine Frage: „Bis acht, auf Wiederhören."

Orsen verabschiedete sich und sie legte ihr Mobiltelefon weg, stand auf und streckte sich.

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und war glutrot. Das Wasser ihrer Poolanlage auf der Rückseite ihres Bungalows, welches sie durch die Glasfront sehen konnte, schimmerte in allen Farben, während sie sich frisch machte und ankleidete.

Der Hosenanzug, den sie herausgelegt hatte, war für eine Gala nicht geeignet. Doch Lara hatte vorausschauend gepackt, jedenfalls so vorausschauend, wie sie es gekonnt hatte, während ihre Gedanken nur um Sara und Alister gekreist waren.

Stattdessen wählte Lara jetzt ein schwarzes Kleid, an ihrem rechten Bein hatte das Kleid eine Naht, die sich ab ihrem Unterschenkel auflöste und ihr so einwenig Beinfreiheit erlaubte. Die offene Stelle war mit einem eleganten, weißen Stoff mit grauen Blumenmotiven, gefüllt worden. Der obere Teil des Kleides war relativ schlicht und lag elegant an ihrem Körper. Im Rücken aber war es frei und ließ tief auf Laras Kreuz blicken. Das Haar band sie sich elegant in die Höhe und schob ein Stäbchen hinein, so dass es halten würde. An Schmuck trug sie große, silberne Kreolen, eine feine, silberne Kette mit einem weißen Stein als Anhänger. Was niemand wusste war, dass die Kette aus einem sehr harten Metall waren, so dass sie notfalls damit auch jemanden erdrosseln konnte.

Oder aber sie schwang es mit dem Stein wie eine Waffe, im Stile eines Morgensternes. Das Schmuckstück aufzutreiben hatte sie viel Geld und Mühe gekostet. Sie hatte Ewigkeiten nach einem Schmied gesucht, der tat und keine Fragen stellte.

Als sie schließlich fertig war, versank die Sonne gerade am Horizont und Lara verließ ihr Bungalow. Überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht drum rum kam, einen Blick auf ihren Nachbar zu werfen. Und sie fand ihn tatsächlich. Auf einem weißen Liegestuhl hatte er sich nieder gelassen und lass nun in einem Buch. Sie konnte den Titel nicht erkennen, aber es wirkte nicht wie ein Buch, dass man im Volksmund als Groschenroman bezeichnete.

Es war viele Seiten schwer und hatte einen eleganten Einband. Solche Bücher gefielen Lara. Aber ein Blick auf die Uhr machte ihr deutlich, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte, wenn sie bis nach Heraklion fahren musste. Also ging sie in ihrer Abendkleidung zum Verwaltungsgebäude und war nicht überrascht, statt der freundlichen Griechin von heute Mittag nun jemand anderes an der Rezeption sitzen zu sehen.

Ein Mann, jünger als sie, und kahl. Dennoch lächelte er freundlich und entblößte eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne. Lara hatte gelernt, dass man Leute nicht nur nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilen sollte. Aber dieses Individuum war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch.

„Wo kann ich mir hier ein wirklich schönes Auto mieten?!", wollte sie wissen, ohne sich vorzustellen. Der Mann blickte sie an, schlug einige Male mit den Wimpern aufeinander und dachte nach. Dann deutete er nach weiter hinten auf eine weiße Tür und Lara folgte, sich bedankend, seiner Geste und ging zu der Tür.

Der gesamte Empfang war mit Teppichboden versehen, Gemälde hingen an den Wänden und hier und da gab es auch elegante Sitzgelegenheiten, sollte es mal in der Hochsaison dazu kommen, dass irgendwer warten musste. Lara passierte auf ihrem Weg eine Bar mit einer jungen, blonden Frau. In ihren Gedanken stieg ein kurzes Bild auf: Alexia!

Dem Bild folgten, ohne das sie es beabsichtigte die Bilder von Sara und Alister. Lara kämpfte ihre Wut und ihre Trauer nieder und trat schließlich durch die Tür. Ein kleiner, pummeliger Mann trat aus seinem Glaskasten, welches wohl das Büro war, und sprach sie auf Griechisch an.

Lara antwortete ihm in der gleichen Sprache, da sie keine Lust hatte, sich sein brüchiges Englisch anzuhören: „Ich suche ein Auto, für eine Benefizgala heute Abend."

„Ja.", der Mann dachte nach: „Welches denn genau, wenn ich bitten darf." „Ein schönes, schnelles, schwarzes.", waren Laras Beschreibungsversuche. Der Mann nickte und hastete zurück in sein Büro. Lara konnte sehen, wie aufgeregt er war, dass er endlich wieder ein Automobil vermieten durfte. Die meisten Menschen die ins Elounda Mare fuhren, fuhren nur selten wieder heraus, da es in dem Hotel genug Möglichkeiten gab, sich zwei Wochen zu beschäftigen.

Dann kam er mit Autoschlüsseln und Papieren in der Hand: „Porsche Boxster!", sprach er schnell: „Wenn sie hier bitte unterschreiben könnten." Lara tat es und nahm die Schlüssel entgegen. Der Mann beschrieb ihr noch schnell den Weg zu ihrem Auto und dann war sie auch schon unterwegs. Den schwarzen Porsche zu finden war kein Problem, da Lara feststellen musste, dass es nur wenige Luxusfahrzeuge in dieser Garage gab.

Sie stieg ein, startete den Motor, genoss einen kurzen Moment lang die Geräusche, die beim Anzünden entstanden und fuhr dann hinaus auf die Straße. Sie verließ das Elounda Mare nach wenigen Sekunden und fuhr dann die gleiche Strecke, die sie mit dem Taxi vorhin noch zurückgelegt hatte. Die SMS von Orsen, die daraufhin kam, hellte ihre Stimmung auf. Die Veranstaltung würde in einem Hotel stattfinden. Im _Rhetymno Mare Royal _ein weiteres, der vielen schicken Hotels auf Kreta. Und während sie entlang der Küste mit hundertachtzig Stundenkilometer fuhr, mit der untergehenden Sonne im Rücken, keimte in ihr eine neue Hoffnung und sie wusste nun, dass sie es schaffen konnte. Und dann würde sie mit Sara feiern können.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	19. Orsens Spur

**Orsens Spur**

Kapitel XVIII

_Kreta, Griechenland_

Schon von Weitem konnte Lara Croft die Lichter des Hotels erkennen. Sie kannte das Hotel und wusste, dass die Lichter normalerweise nicht so hell schienen. Es war zwar eine Benefizgala, auf die sie sich da begab, aber Lara ahnte schon was sie dort zum größten Teil antreffen würde.

Irgendwelche B-Prominenz, die irgendwie versucht, einwenig ins Rampenlicht zu rücken. Lara mochte solche Menschen nicht, sie mochte auch keine dieser Galen, auf denen irgendwelche Neureichen mit dem scheinbaren Ziel „die Welt ein bisschen besser zu machen" auftraten.

Das half meistens sowieso nicht und dabei kam selten etwas wirklich vernünftiges rum. Damit wollte Lara natürlich nicht ausdrücken, dass sie nichts von spenden halten würde, aber sie empfand eine private Spende oder Stiftung an ein wirklich seriöses Unternehmen als sehr viel lukrativer, als so eine Schickimicki Veranstaltung.

Lara genoss das freudige schnurren des Motors, während sie den Wagen durch die sich teilende Menge lenkte. Anders als so oft, war Lara offiziell auf dem Weg zu der Veranstaltung, weshalb sie den Wagen auch demonstrativ mitten vor dem Haupteingang parkte.

Einige wenige Leute blickten sie leicht verwirrt an, während Lara ausstieg und vollkommen selbstverständlich begann, die Stufen zu bewältigen. Was in einem engen Kleid nicht die leichteste Hürde war. Ein junger Page kam zu Lara hingerannt. Scheinbar kannte er ihr Gesicht von den Büchern, die Lara schrieb: „Darf ich Ihren Wagen wegfahren, Lady Croft?", fragte er in fast akzentfreiem Englisch.

Lara nickte: „Sicher doch.", sie reichte ihm den Schlüssel, der junge Page nahm diesen dankbar an und drückte Lara ein Plättchen in die Hand. Es war weiß, rund und aus Plastik. Die Zeichen A-341 standen dort geschrieben. Der Parkblock A, Platz 341.

Sie musste schmunzeln und schob sich das weiße Plättchen kurzer Hand in den Ausschnitt, als sie sich sicher sein konnte, das niemand mehr in ihre Richtung blickte. Dann bestieg Lara die letzten Stufen und vor ihr wurde die Tür von zwei weiteren, reichlich jungen Pagen geöffnet. Das war merkwürdig, aber sie vermutete, dass diese Pagen alle freiwillige aus der Stadt waren, die auch mal die Luft der Prominenz und Schönheit schnuppern wollten.

Wenn man denn bei den meisten Anwesenden der Begriff Schönheit eine ziemlich weit gefächerte Interpretation verlangte. Lara merkte, wie sie wieder zynisch wurde. Obwohl sie selbst zu dem wohlhabenden Teil der Bevölkerung gehörte, war Lara es leid sich die ewige Koketterie des Adels und der selbst ernannten High Society ansehen zu müssen. Doch hier ging es ihr ja keineswegs darum Spaß zu haben. Ihr Ziel war es, mit Orsen Sheppard zu sprechen und zu erfahren, was er wusste.

Falls er denn was wusste. Lara hatte es nicht gewagt, zu viele Informationen über eine ungesicherte Leitung sickern zu lassen, vor allem nicht wenn einer der größten Mafiabosse anno Domini hinter ihr her war und ihre Gegnerin Alexia Foster im Besitz einer mächtigen Waffe war.

Und ihre einzige Verstärkung lag im Koma und Alister selbst war auch verwundet. Somit musste sie nun alle Informationen selbst beschaffen. Die Lage war für Lara nicht besonders gut und sie ahnte bereits, dass –sollte sie das Artefakt finden- weitere Schwierigkeiten nur eine Frage der Zeit waren. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund dafür, warum sie sich mit Munition eingedeckt hatte und noch dazu eine Desert Eagle bei sich trug. Eine Waffe mit wirklich viel Durchschlagkraft.

Das Foyer des noblen Hotels ließ sich gar nicht mehr erkennen. Überall standen Gäste in eleganter Kleidung, Einer schicker und pompöser als der Andere, dazwischen hasteten die Kellner hin und her und versuchten ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen und die Bedürfnisse der sehr wählerischen Gemeinschaft zu stillen. „Schönen guten Abend.", eine junge Kellnerin, scheinbar eine deutsche Studentin, die sich für ihr Auslandsstudium Geld verdiente machte eine kaum sichtbare Verbeugung und bot Lara ein Tablett mit Sektgläsern an.

„Nein danke.", entgegnete Lara winkend: „Ich muss heute noch fahren." Die junge Studentin lächelte –was wohl Teil ihrer Aufgabe war- und ließ Lara ohne Sektglas passieren. Das Foyer war allerdings nicht der einzige Ort des Hotels, in dem sich die Gala abspielte. Weiter hinten in dem prächtig eingerichteten Hotel, links von der großen Treppe –zu einer Bühne für Nachwuchskünstler umfunktioniert- war eine Tür und der dahinter liegende Ballsaal war gefüllt mit weiteren Menschen. Da Lara von ihrem gehobenen Standpunkt aus von Orsen keine Spur erblickte, vermutete sie diesen im Ballsaal.

Ohne es wirklich bestimmen zu können, führten ihre Füße sie dahin, während sie sich immer wieder suchend umblickte. Doch noch immer war von dem ehemaligen Professor nichts zu sehen.

Schließlich erreichte sie den Ballsaal und blieb erst mal einen Moment lang stehen. Der Saal war wirklich riesig. Weiter hinten war eine angestrahlte Bühne zu sehen, auf der im Moment aber noch kein Programm abzulaufen schien. Davor gab es einen Bereich, der von den meisten Leuten zum Tanz oder zur geselligen Kommunikation genutzt wurde und dann gab es da noch eine Menge runder Tische, mit weißen Tischdecken und roter oder blauer Dekoration. Das alles wurde unterstrichen durch geschmackvolle Girlanden, die nicht so aufdringlich wirkten, wie auf einem Kindergeburtstag.

Alles in allem konnte Lara sich vorstellen auf dieser Veranstaltung auch so etwas wie Spaß zu finden. Und irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren regte sich ein Teil und genoss es wirklich. Der Teil, der es ganz angenehm fand, wenn man sich nicht nur durch muffige Gräber und antike, bröselnde Tempelanlagen kraxelte, sondern auch mal das Leben eines Menschen mit einem hohen Einkommen führen konnte.

Doch das war wirklich nur ein sehr kleiner Teil, der mit der Lara Croft, wie sie heute war, nicht viel gemeinsam hatte. Und dann endlich erblickte Lara auch den Mann, den sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Eine weitere Kellnerin steuerte geschickt in Laras Richtung und mit einer freundlichen, aber eindeutigen Geste machte Lara die Frau darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ihr weder mit Alkohol, noch mit irgendwelchen Kanapees eine Freude machen würde. Also nickte die junge Frau nur und setzte ihren Weg weiter fort, während Lara auf Orsen zusteuerte, der sie seinerseits noch nicht erblickt hatte.

Er unterhielt sich mit einer rothaarigen Frau an seinem Tisch und blickte erst, als Lara bereits vor ihm stand auf, sein Gesicht zeigte freudige Überraschung. Schnell erhob er sich und gab Lara höflich –wie sie ihn kannte- die Hand: „Lara Croft, schön Sie wieder zu sehen." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", Lara mochte diese Floskel eigentlich nicht, aber nutzte sie einfach, weil sie so praktisch war.

In diesem Fall aber war es ihr wirklich ernst mit der Sache, denn Orsen Sheppard war eine angenehme Präsenz und außerdem erhoffte sie sich von ihm wirklich wichtige Informationen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Orsen ein Händchen für Kreta hatte und die Insel besser kannte als sein eigentliches Heimatland.

„War es schwer für Sie hierher zu finden?", wollte Orsen wissen. Er begann das Gespräch mit einwenig Smalltalk, dass war ein gutes Zeichen, das auch er sehr erfreut über ihren Anruf gewesen war. „Ach nein.", Lara winkte ab: „Das Hotel war mir bereits von einem früheren Aufenthalt bekannt und darum hatte ich in etwa eine Vorstellung davon, wo ich hin fahren musste."

„Setzen Sie sich doch.", der deutete auf den Stuhl links von sich. Lara nickte dankbar und nahm schließlich Platz. Dann, als wäre Orsen das erst jetzt klar geworden, blickte er kurz zu der rothaarigen Frau: „Meine Frau Felicia, kennen Sie bereits?", es war ein merkwürdiger Satz. Halb Frage, halb Aussage. „Ja. Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen miteinander zu sprechen.", gab Lara zu verstehen und sie begrüßten sich. Das hatte sie tatsächlich gehabt, obwohl Lara die Frau wahrscheinlich nicht wieder erkannt hätte, hätte Orsen nicht angedeutet, um wen es sich bei der Frau handelte. In nur wenigen Jahren war aus der einst leicht Übergewichtigen Frau eine wirkliche Schönheit mit perfekten Schönheitsidealen geworden. „Was führt Sie denn hier nach Kreta?", fragte die Frau mit einem gesunden Maß an Neugier. „Mein Aufenthalt auf der Insel wird wahrscheinlich nicht von langer Dauer sein.", erklärte Lara vorab: „Ich bin wegen eines alten Artefaktes hier, was sich sehr wahrscheinlich auf Kreta befindet."

„So sind Sie ihrem alten Hobby also treu geblieben.", bemerkte die Frau mit Erstaunen in der Stimme. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass ich aus meinem alten Hobby eine Art von Lebensinhalt gemacht habe.", gab Lara zu verstehen. Die Situation zwischen den beiden Frauen war zwar freundlich, aber immer schon gespannt gewesen.

„Lara arbeitet als renommierte Archäologin und Schatzsucherin, Liebes.", gab Orsen zu verstehen. Endlich kam Lara wieder dazu, dem nachzugehen, weswegen sie eigentlich gekommen war. Und schließlich wand Orsen sich an sie: „Womit kann ich einer Koryphäe wie Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Sie hatte ihn ganz anders in Erinnerung. Doch das war wohl das Alter, was ihn hatte so schnell gütig werden lassen. Seine Augen strahlten Wärme aus, seine Mundwinkel und die Partie um die Augen waren mit kleinen Fältchen versehen und die Haar zeigten erste Ansätze ins Graue.

Dennoch wirkte er immer noch wie der gelehrte und humorvolle Professor, als den Lara ihn damals in England kennen gelernt hatte. „Mein kleines _Hobby_ hat damit angefangen.", sie holte aus ihrer Handtasche einen gefalteten Zettel heraus. Darauf war der Internetausdruck von Alister zu sehen, der die Träne der Sirenen zeigte und den Teil des Wandreliefs mit den Töchtern des Wassergottes.

Darunter waren einige Notizen gemacht worden, die aber weniger mit dem Artefakt an sich zu tun hatten. Orsen und seine Frau beugten sich beide über das Blatt. Der Professor betrachtete das Blatt interessiert und zog eine kleine Brille aus der Jacketttasche heraus und setzte sie sich auf die Nase.

„Hmm.", machte er.

_Hmm, _konnte nur für zwei Dinge stehen: Entweder er wusste etwas, dass Lara aber nicht gefallen würde, oder aber er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Schließlich blickte er sie wieder an und sein Blick wurde verschwörerisch und geheimnisvoll: „Die Träne der Sirenen also.", er lächelte sanft: „Liebes, wo hat es Sie nur hingeführt."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Lara nach. „Nach der Träne haben schon so viele Menschen gesucht, aber keiner hatte es jemals geschafft. Keiner, der es in die Hallen des Poseidon geschafft hatte, war jemals wieder zurückgekehrt."

Das nahm keine gute Wendung. Orsen würde jetzt doch nicht etwa Schweigen? Aber immerhin hatte sie eine kleine Information bekommen. _Die Hallen des Poseidon_, vielleicht stand etwas in den Büchern der hiesigen Bibliothek darüber? Laras Gehirn arbeitete bereits eine Reihe von Alternativen aus, wie sie dennoch in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wo sich das Artefakt aushielt.

„Sie wissen also, wo sich das Artefakt befindet?", wollte Lara wissen. Das war ein Schuss ins Blaue, denn entweder würde er jetzt auf Stumm schalten, oder er würde ihr dennoch alles erzählen. Die Chancen dazu standen etwa 50 zu 50. Und sie schien genau die richtigen 50 Prozent erwischt zu haben, denn Orsen begann zu sprechen. Die Antwort gefiel Lara allerdings nicht sonderlich: „Ich weiß nicht, wo sich die sagenumwobene Träne befindet, aber ich weiß wo sie _das_...", er deutete auf den Ausdruck: „...finden können."

„Dann bitte ich Sie von ganzem Herzen, sagen Sie mir, wo ich das Wandrelief finden kann.", das war nun doch zu weit, denn Orsen schien das Thema wechseln zu wollen. Er versuchte ihr die Sache nun wieder auszureden: „Lara, wissen Sie überhaupt, wie die Träne geschaffen worden war?"

Lara verneinte, woher sollte sie das auch wissen? Immerhin stand ihr der Kopf im Moment nicht nach Monate langen Recherchen. Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie im Nachhinein sich an Orsen Sheppard gewand hatte.

„Das dachte ich mir.", er nickte und begann mit der Erzählung: „Kennen sie den Streit zwischen der Göttin Athene und dem Gott Poseidon?", als Lara nickte fuhr er fort: „Dann wissen sie auch, dass diesen Streit Athene gewann und Poseidon daraufhin aus Wut den Menschen Kekrops, den Richter des Streites, auf ein Schiff der Verdammnis bannte. Athene schenkte dem Menschen die Unsterblichkeit, da sie die Hoffnung hatte die wahre Liebe würde den Mann von diesem Schiff befreien."

„Doch dazu kam es nicht. Wollen sie mir sagen, die Träne der Sirenen ist auf diesem Geisterschiff zu finden?", wollte Lara wissen.

Orsen Sheppard nickte: „Jahrhunderte verbrachte Kekrops auf diesem Schiff und seine einzigen Freunde und Geliebten waren die Sirenen. Doch er empfand keinesfalls Liebe für sie. Als Poseidon von dieser Liaison erfuhr, verbannte er das Geisterschiff in die Tiefen des Meeres, in seinen kristallenen Palast.", Laras Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich hatte sie von dem Palast schon gehört, aber sie hatte ihn immer für einen Mythos gehalten: „Und die Wut und Trauer der Sirenen war so groß, dass sie sich in einer einzigen, machtvollen Träne verband, der man nachsagt, dass die Kraft dieser Träne dazu in der Lage sei, ganze Landstriche zu fluten.", er schwieg einen Augenblick, so als würde er überlegen, ob er Lara weitere Informationen zukommen lassen sollte.

Doch als Lara ihn flehend anblickte, entschied er sich scheinbar dafür: „Lara, ich warne Sie dringend davor das Artefakt zu bergen. Bitte erinnern Sie sich an die biblische Sintflut. Die Menschen sahen es als Strafe Gottes, doch keiner konnte ahnen, dass die Kraft der Träne die Welt in dieses Unheil gestürzt hatte. Das Schicksal hatte es gewollt, dass die Träne der Sirenen allerdings wieder zu ihrem Ursprungsort in den kristallenen Palast gebracht worden war, angeblich von einer Nixe."

Lara überlegte, was er da sagte. Doch ihr Entschluss stand schon lange fest und die warnenden Worte eines Mannes, der nicht das Liebste in seinem Leben in Gefahr sah, konnten sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen: „Orsen, bitte ich muss wissen, wo sich der Zugang zu dem Palast befindet. Ist es hier?", sie deutete auf das Wandrelief. Wo kann ich diesen Zugang finden?"

„Ein Artefakt von solcher Kraft darf nicht geborgen werden, das haben die Götter beschlossen.", er wurde unvermutet lauter und einige der Personen am Nachbartisch blickten ihn missbilligend an. Also senkte er seine Stimme wieder: „Lara, nichts liegt mir ferner als Sie zu ärgern, oder zu verstimmen. Aber verstehen Sie bitte die Gefahr, die der Menschheit drohen würde, sollten Sie das Artefakt wirklich bergen können."

„Ich möchte Ihnen mal etwas erzählen, Mister Sheppard.", Laras Augen funkelten Angriffslustig und Felicia machte einen kleinen Satz nach hinten mit ihrem Stuhl, als sie den Entschluss in Laras Augen sah: „Es gibt da Leute, die wahnsinnig erpicht sind, dieses Artefakt in die Finger zu kriegen. Sie sind so besessen davon, dass sie eine Freundin von mir ins Koma brachten und andere verletzten. Ich möchte diesen Leuten nicht kampflos das Feld überlassen. Bitte...", ihre Stimme wurde flehend: „...glauben Sie mir. Ich habe genug Kraft, um das Artefakt zu bändigen. Aber sollten Sie mir nicht verraten, was Sie wissen. So wird die Welt innerhalb weniger Wochen in das von Ihnen so gefürchtete Chaos stürzen, denn die Leute, die hinter mir her sind, haben Mittel und Wege, diesen Kristallpalast zu finden." Einen Moment lang sah Lara ein wütendes Aufblitzen in den Augen des ehemaligen Professors, dann aber schien er innerlich zu kapitulieren und seufzte sehr tief und sehr viel sagend: „ Gut, ich verrate Ihnen, wo Sie den Eingang zu den heiligen Hallen des Meeresgottes finden, aber bitte versprechen Sie mir eins."

Lara lehnte sich nach vorne: „Sprechen Sie schon."

„Verbringen Sie den Abend mit uns zusammen und verlieren Sie nie wieder ein Wort über die Träne der Sirenen, sollten Sie wirklich dazu in der Lage sein, das Artefakt zu bergen.", Orsens Gesicht umspielte ein Lächeln, was im Kontrast zu dem finsteren Blick in seinen Augen stand. Lara würde das Versprechen geben, sie würde jedes Versprechen geben. Egoistische Motive waren immerhin ihr Leitfaden.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	20. Der Weg in den Palast

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_auf die Bitte einer Freundin hin, verfasse ich für dieses und einige andere Kapitel ein Vorwort. Endlich scheint es nun wirklich weiter zu gehen. Nachdem mein letztes Kapitel (vor dem jetzt als letztes rein gestellten) nun schon einige Monate zurück liegt, was daran lag, dass ich erst neue Inspiration schöpfen musste und recherchieren musste, bin ich nun zurück. Lara macht sich auf die Jagd nach dem zweiten Stein und ihr dürft offiziell dabei sein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Purzel/Yr-Is-ddwfn_

**Der Weg in den Palast**

Kapitel XIX

_Spinalonga, Kreta, Griechenland_

Nach dem Gespräch mit Orsen Sheppard hatte Lara noch der Veranstaltung beigewohnt und war dann gegen halb eins in der Nacht aufgebrochen, um sich in ihrem Hotel auf die vor ihr liegende Reise zu bereiten. Die Vorbereitung hatte hauptsächlich darin bestanden, dass sie geduscht hatte, geschlafen hatte und einiges an Munition und die Desert Eagle sowie ihre beiden Lieblingspistolen eingepackt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie um kurz nach sechs, genoss ein kurzes Frühstück, um sich für die Reise bereit zu machen, dann stieg sie in ihr neues Standardoutfit –wie Zip liebevoll sagte- und räumte noch schnell geringe Teile einer Taucherausrüstung ein. Dazu gehörte ein Taucheranzug, eine Taucherbrille, eine kleine Ausgabe der Sauerstoffflaschen, die man aus Filmen kannte, und eine Pistole, die auch unter der Wasseroberfläche noch treu funktionierte. So ausgerüstet begab sie sich in aller Frühe auf die Reise. Ein Blick zum Bungalow ihres Nachbarn zeigte ihr, dass auch er schon oder noch auf den Beinen war.

Das war erstaunlich, aber nicht sonderlich überraschend. Dann mietete sie sich ein Fahrzeug, einen Jeep in schwarz, und fuhr mit ihm in das kleine Fischerdorf Elounda südöstlich der Insel Kreta. Während er Fahrt, wo der kühle Morgenwind –der schon bald an Wärme zunehmen würde- ihr durch die offenen Haare wehte, ließ sie das Gespräch mit Orsen Sheppard noch mal in ihrem Kopf durchgehen.

„_Das Bild, was Sie da haben.", er deutete auf den Ausdruck auf dem Tisch: „Das ist eine Wanddekoration in dem venezianischen Fort auf der Insel Spinalonga. Dort finden Sie auch den Eingang zu dem Palast des Zeus. Machen Sie sich aber auf einen feuchten Ausflug gefasst.", ein fast schon väterliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. _

Das war ja alles noch vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Doch kurz bevor Lara aufgebrochen war, hatte Orsen ihr noch was geflüstert. Und nun formte sie es tonlos mit ihren Lippen. Den einen Satz, der ihr zu denken gegeben hatte: „_Doch wir, die Wächter der Macht, werden nicht weichen Angesichts von Millionen. Standhalten wird die Verteidigung, der göttliche Beistand ist über uns._"

Kryptische Sprüche, wie bei einer Heavy Metal Veranstaltung waren in ihrem Job nichts neues. Aber die Art, wie Orsen und der Zusammenhang –der nicht vorhanden gewesen war- machten Lara wirklich nachdenklich darüber. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, darum machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr und verschob das Grübeln auf später.

Es klang fast so, als vermute Orsen eine Menge Ärger unten in dem Palast. Doch warum sollte er so schnulzige und rituelle Texte von sich geben, wenn er ihr auch freiheraus hätte sagen können: „Hey, Lara. Da wird es bestimmt Ärger geben." Vermutlich war das ein Zitat aus irgendeinem Text, vielleicht aber auch aus einem Lieblingsfilm. Wer konnte das schon so genau sagen.

„Spinalonga also.", Lara konnte die Insel bereits sehen. Sie lag nur wenige hundert Meter von der Insel Kreta entfernt und war einst bis ins Jahr 1957 als Leprainsel bekannt gewesen. Dort hatte man die Leprakranken aus ganz Griechenland hingebracht und dort gelassen, um die gesunde Bevölkerung nicht zu gefährden. Irgendwie haftete dieser Insel ein gewisser Grad an Ironie an. Leprakrankheit, kryptische Texte und ein Palast aus Kristall.

Das alles war so verschieden und doch so ähnlich. Egal wie wunderschön der Palast auch sein konnte, dort wartete dennoch ein mächtiges Artefakt im Inneren eines Schiffes das nicht umsonst den Namen _Verdammnis _beinhaltete. Als sie die kleine, schlummernde Stadt erreichte, drosselte sie den Motor und stellte den Jeep auf einem kleinen Parkplatz in der Nähe eines idyllischen Cafes ab. Ihr Weg führte sie vorbei an der Schönheit der Kleinstadt, hinab in den Hafen. Hier gab es, neben einer Reihe von Fischkuttern auch einen Verleih für Jetskis. Und davon würde sie jetzt Gebrauch machen. Von einem Informationsheftchen für Touristen in ihrem Hotel wusste Lara, dass dieser Verleih früh öffnete und erst spät schloss. Vor allem in der Tourismus Hauptsaison war der Laden quasi rund um die Uhr offen.

Wie erwartet, war der Laden geöffnet, der Besitzer –ein fülliger Mann mit dunklem Teint und einem Vollbart- saß hinter dem Tresen und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift für Taucher und Wassersportler.

„_Kalimera!_", grüßte Lara auf griechisch, was so viel bedeutete wie: „Guten Morgen." „_Kalimera._", entgegnete der Mann freundlich und wechselte dann auf brüchiges Englisch. _War ihr die Britin etwa ins Gesicht geschnitten?_

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", wollte er freundlich wissen und schob eine Flasche mit Ouzo bei Seite. „Ich bräuchte einen Jetski.", erklärte ihm Lara: „Für den ganzen Tag." „Für den ganzen Tag?", der Mann ließ seine Stirn in Falten erscheinen: „Wo soll es denn hingehen, Miss?" „Nach Spinalonga.", entgegnete Lara freundlich und holte aus ihrem Rucksack die Geldbörse heraus: „Es ist wirklich dringend."

„Ich habe nur sechs Jetskis, meine Einnahmen würden sinken, wenn ich an sie den Jetski für den ganzen Tag verleihe.", erklärte der Mann freundlich. „Was würden Sie denn mit einem Jetski einnehmen, wenn sie ihn an verschiedene Leute verleihen?", wollte Lara wissen. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen Jetski, denn sie hatte keine Lust schon wieder in einem stinkenden Fischkutter zu fahren. Außerdem musste sie ja irgendwie wieder von der Insel runter und so groß war diese auch nicht, als das sie dort eine ordentliche Stadt finden würde. So weit sie wusste, gab es da sowieso nur Ruinen von Städten und eine Gedenkglocke, die an die Zeiten erinnerte, als diese Insel von ein Sammelsurium für Kranke gewesen war.

„Im Moment? 500 US Dollar.", sprach der Mann. Scheinbar vermietete er das Gefährt nicht pro Stunde, sonst sollte es ihm ja egal sein, wer wie lange mit dem Bötchen unterwegs war, so lange dieser zahlte.

Lara zog 600 Dollar aus ihrem Portmonee und legte diese auf den Tisch: „Hier bitte. Dafür können Sie ordentlich über die Runde kommen." Als der Mann die Scheine sah, nickte er schließlich und winkte Lara ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen den Laden und er schloss ein Tor, dass mit Maschendraht bespannt war, auf. Dahinter lagen die besagten Jetskis und Lara wählte den vordersten. Der Mann reichte ihr den Schlüssel: „Seien Sie vorsichtig Lady, was auch immer Sie vorhaben."

Dann verließ er Lara und schloss ab. Sie war nun alleine. Der einzige Weg zum Jetski war ein Holzsteg. Blaues Wasser wabberte unter ihren Füßen und bunte Fische zogen ihre Kreise. Das alles war sehr idyllisch, doch Lara ahnte, welche Folgen ein falsches Handeln ihrerseits haben könnte. _Sintflut_...als Orsen dieses Phänomen erwähnte, war es ihr kalt den Rücken hinab gelaufen. Sie hatte keine Lust dafür verantwortlich zu sein, wenn die Menschheit erneut in einem heftigen Regenfall versank.

Den Gedanken abschüttelnd begann Lara damit sich umzuziehen. Da bis auf das Maschendrahttor, die Umzäunung undurchsichtig war, hatte sie dabei keine Bedenken. Vor allem musste sie aber auch nur den Anzug über ihr momentanes ziehen. Nachdem sie dieses erledigt hatte, verstaute sie die Stiefel in der Ecke des kleinen abgezäunten Bereiches und schob nur das Wichtigste in ihrem Wasserdichten Rucksack.

Dann stieg sie auf den Jetski, wie auf ein Pferd und startete den Motor. Ohne weiteres lenkte sie das Fahrzeug an dem sich hebenden Tor, was ihr den Weg auf das Meer öffnete und Diebe und Nichtsnutze davon abhielt einzubrechen, vorbei und jagte hinaus auf das Meer. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sie richtig an Fahrt gewonnen und ließ die verschlafene Kleinstadt hinter sich zurück.

Der nächste Abschnitt ihres Abenteuers wartete darauf, abgeschlossen zu werden. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte sie die Insel Spinalonga und umfuhr diese, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Weg die Insel zu betreten. Es gab einen kleinen Flusslauf, dem sie aber nicht folgen wollte. Außerdem hatte sie vor möglichst nah am Fort zu halten. Da gab es für sie nur noch einen Weg. Die kleine Ruinenstadt mit dem zerfallenen Hafen, an dem nur Schiffe andockten, aber niemals ausfuhren. Die Touristen würden alle erst in knapp vier Stunden zum Hafen schlendern, um sich wie die Geier auf die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Spinalonga zu stürzen.

Doch im Moment war alles ruhig. Lara parkte den Jetski geschickt in einer Felsspalte und erklomm den kurzen Hügel bis hinauf zu der Hafenruine. Der Fort lag westlich von ihr und so machte sie sich auf den Weg. Da sie keine Schuhe trug, kam sie auf dem unebenen Boden nicht so schnell voran, wie geplant. Den herausragende Steinkanten oder lose Steinchen stachen ihr in die Fersen und Fußballen.

Dann aber erreichte sie den Fort, der einst von den Türken besetzt worden war. Mit der Übersiedlung der Leprakranken aber von diesen verlassen wurde. Lara brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, denn sie fand das Wandrelief –anders als erwartet- im Innenhof des Festung. Und es war auch nicht so groß, wie sie erwartet hatte. Etwa so lang und breit wie der Ellebogen eines durchschnittlichen Mannes.

Der Stein prangte, wie vermutet, in der Fassung und wirkte so real. Aber Orsen hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es sich dabei um einen Hinweis, eine Nachahmung handele. Er hatte auch betont, dass er nicht sicher sei, ob dies hundertprozentig der Weg in den Palast sei und ob es überhaupt einen Weg gab.

Das Wandrelief prangte über einem kleinen Brunnen, der im Durchmesser vielleicht einen Meter maß. Lara stieg über den Treppenstufen hohen Absatz hinweg und stieg in das kühle nass. Das Wasser des Ozeans hatte sie bereits abgekühlt und hier im Schatten konnte das Wasser weder verdunsten, noch aufwärmen. Sie ging in die Hocke und betrachtete das Relief genauer. Sie sah die Sirenen, wie sie sich nach einer Person hin beugten.

Mittlerweile vermutete sie gar nicht mehr den Poseidon, sondern eher diesen verdammten Menschen dahinter. Poseidon selbst, mit seinem Dreizack thronte dahinter und blickte streng hinab. Nur eine der Sirenen wand sich von der ganzen Situation ab, was dem ganzen Bild noch eine gewisse Fragwürdigkeit gab.

Sie hielt einen Tonkrug in der Hand, dessen Öffnung real war und aus dem unentwegt Wasser floss. Aber da das Wasser weder überschwappte, noch irgendwo sichtbar abfloss, vermutete Lara, dass der Eingang hier in dem Brunnen zu finden sei. Die Träne der Sirenen –die Fälschung, erinnerte sie sich- war wie auf dem Foto an der Wange der Sirenen positioniert. Lara berührte den Stein, versuchte ihn hinein zu drücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Also doch nicht so ein plumper Mechanismus.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Eine Träne, die die Wange hinabkullert. Direkt darunter, das sprudelnde Wasser. _Muss ich jetzt etwa weinen? _Einen Versuch war es wert. Lara überlegte aber, wie sie es anstellen sollte. Sie kam sich sehr lächerlich vor, wie sie da in dem kalten Wasser hockte und hoffte, dass endlich eine Träne kam. Sie versuchte an möglichst viel tragisches zu denken und selbst der Gedanke an Sara trieb ihr die Tränen nicht in die Augen.

Auch starkes Blinzeln, sowie heftige Schläge mit der flachen Hand –die verursachten nur Kopfschmerzen- brachten keinen Effekt. Aus Wut trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand und bereute es direkt. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei umfasste sie den schmerzenden, dicken Zeh und hoffte, dass er nicht gebrochen war. Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

Eine einzige, kleine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab –sie hatte einwenig nachgeholfen- und verschwand Wellen schlagend im Wasser. Doch es geschah nichts. Weder begannen irgendwo Zahnräder ihre Arbeit, noch verwandelte sich die Wasseroberfläche in ein Interdimensionales Portal oder sonst was. Der einzige Effekt war ein heftig pochender Zeh.

Lara zog die Unterwasserpistole aus dem Halfter an ihrer Hüfte und drehte sie so in ihrer Hand, dass der Knauf als Schlagstock benutzt werden konnte. Dann schlug sie auf den Kristall ein: „Jetzt mach schon. Ich hab es eilig." Auch hier war der Effekt ein bersten des Glases und sonst geschah nichts. Obwohl...

...Lara konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt hatte sie es verstanden. Der Kristall war das Symbol für die Träne der Sirenen und diese befand sich im Bild auf dem Weg in das Wasser. So viel zu dem plumpen Mechanismus. Denn als die Splitter des Kristalls die Wasseroberfläche trafen, spürte Lara, wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen regelrecht wegsackte. Zwar ganz langsam, so dass sie Zeit hatte ins trockene zu springen, aber jetzt ahnte sie was mit dem Weg in den Palast gemeint war.

Schnell zog sie aus ihrem Rucksack Taucherbrille, Sauerstoffflasche und eines der Knicklichter, die man sonst beim Angeln verwendete. Nachdem die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kern in kränklichem Grün erstrahlte, warf Lara diese in das Wasser und sah, dass der Tunnel ziemlich tief war.

Sie hoffte nur, dass es einen anderen Weg bis an den Grund des Meeres gab, als zu tauchen. Denn das würde ihr Körper nicht aushalten. Sie machte einen letzten, tiefen Seufzer und dehnte ihre Muskeln, während sie sich mental darauf vorbereitete möglicherweise nie mehr aufzutauchen.

Dann schob sie sich das Mundstück zwischen die Lippen und ließ sich hinab gleiten. Unterhalb des Bodens war der Tunnel um einiges breiter, so dass Lara keine Sorge haben musste vor Klaustrophobie. Dann schließlich begann sie ihren Tauchgang und trieb sich mit kräftigen Arm und Beinschlägen tiefer zum Grund.

Nach wenigen Metern spürte sie bereits den Temperaturabfall und den Druckunterschied, der sich in ihrem Körper nur sehr langsam anglich. Das grüne Leuchten kam immer näher und Lara bekam Hoffnung, dass sie nicht zu tief tauchen musste.

Schließlich machte der Tunnel einen Knick und Lara schwamm nicht mehr hinab, sondern nur noch gerade aus. Der Sauerstoff in ihrer Flasche war noch reichlich und sie schwamm erst seit knapp acht Minuten. Doch dann kam die Finsternis. Das wenige Licht, was es dennoch bis hier unten hin geschafft hatte, war nun vollkommen vom Wasser verschluckt worden. Und da Lara böse Überraschungen so gar nicht zu schätzen wusste, hielt sie erst mal inne und tastete im Dunkel nach dem Licht an ihrem Rucksack.

Auch das war von vornherein Hitzebeständig und Wasserdicht angelegt worden, so dass sie damit viele verschiedene Gebiete abgesichert hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern entflammte die Lampe schließlich und tauchte den Tunnel in helles Licht. Der Kegel breitete sich aus, bis er auch schließlich von der Finsternis verschlungen wurde. Da Lara noch Zeit hatte, beschloss sie sich die Wände des Tunnels anzusehen, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden musste sie feststellen, dass es nichts besonders spannendes zu sehen gab.

Algen, einige andere Pflanzen und kleine Lebewesen, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten in den Tunnel einzudringen und hier nun, fern von allen Raubfischen, in Ruhe gedeihen konnten. Dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Die erwarteten Fallen oder Bolzenschussvorrichtungen blieben aus. Poseidon hatte seinen Kristallpalast aber nicht sonderlich gut geschützt. Obwohl Lara zugeben musste, dass es purer Zufall gewesen war, dass sie diesen Glaskristall zerstört hatte.

Was Lara aber wirklich erstaunte war die Tatsache, dass sie durch Süßwasser schwamm, obwohl Poseidon seinen Palast doch am Grund des Meeres errichtet haben sollte. Ihr blieb allerdings keine Zeit mehr sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später erfasste das Licht ihres kleinen leuchtenden Begleiters eine Luke in der Decke. Sie hatte ihr Ziel also erreicht.

Ohne weiteres hievte sie sich aus dem Wasser und zog das kleine Atemgerät aus ihrem Mund, verstaute es vorsichtig in dem Rucksack. Dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit und begann damit ihr Territorium zu durchsuchen. Eines wurde schnell klar: Sie befand sich _noch _nicht in Poseidons Palast, sondern in einer Art Tempel. Und etwas anderes wurde ihr auch klar. So leicht hatte es Poseidon ihr nun wirklich nicht gemacht. Im selben Moment erwachten irgendwo in weiter Ferne antike Zahnräder zum Leben und hauchten dem Ort eine Prise von Bewegung ein. Doch diese Bewegung gefiel Lara nicht, denn irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie etwas großes, rundes Rollen und es kam direkt auf sie zu.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	21. Von Säulen und Fallen

_Liebe Leser,_

_In diesem Kapitel möchte ich kurz auf den Titel eingehen. Bei dem Wort "Fallen" dachte ich nicht an Fallen, wie Tretminen, Stackelteppiche oder rotierende Klingen, sondern an das Fallen, als abstürzen, sich hinlegen, auf die Fr fliegen, ich glaube ihr versteht mich...viel Spaß beim Lesen._

Yr-Is-ddwfn

**Von Säulen und Fallen**

Kapitel XX

_Spinalonga, Griechenland_

Mit dem Start des Mechanismus entfachten an den Wänden auch antike Tonschalen, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nie Feuer gesehen hatten, und orangerote Flammen tauchten die Welt um sie herum in bizarre Farben. Zu Laras Glück konnte sie nun auch den rollenden Stein erkennen, der gar nicht mehr so weit von ihr entfernt war. Mit einem schnellen Satz zur Seite schaffte sie es dem Stein auszuweichen.

Mit Erschrecken musste sie aber feststellen, dass der Stein gar nicht dafür gedacht gewesen war, Eindringlinge zu zerquetschen, sondern dafür, die Eindringlinge nicht mehr gehen zu lassen. Die runde Öffnung des Unterwassertunnels wurde ohne Probleme verschlossen und der Stein rastete ein. Würde sich nicht mehr bewegen lassen.

Der anfängliche Schreck legte sich aber schnell, da Lara solche Situationen schon lange gewöhnt war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Rückweg versperrt war und schon lange hatte sie sich angewöhnt, die Welt so zu nehmen wie sie war. Außerdem hatte sie ein neues Sprichwort für sich gefunden: Gehe nie den Weg zurück, wie du hingekommen bist. Das galt vielleicht nicht für den Alltag, aber auf einem Abenteuer hatte ihr dieser Vorsatz nicht selten das Leben gerettet.

Wenigstens konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass Alexia Foster und Konsorten nicht ebenfalls versuchen würden, diesen Weg zu nehmen. Lara streckte ihre Glieder, die von dem Wasser noch leicht gekühlt waren und wärmte ihre Muskeln mit lockeren Übungen. Dann machte sie sich daran, den Ort den sie nun betreten hatte zu inspizieren. Der Raum war ziemlich hoch und sehr breit. Er hatte etwa den Umfang eines Fußballfeldes. Der Witz an der Sache war, dass dies sowohl für Breite als auch für Höhe galt.

Ob es irgendwo einen Ausgang gab, konnte sie nicht erkennen. Aber sie würde es herausfinden. Eine kurze Inspektion des Bodenbereiches später brachte sie zu folgender Erkenntnis: Staub und Steine: eine ganze Menge. Ausgänge: Null! Das war keine wirklich gute Bilanz, vor allem nicht, wenn sie vorhatte ihren fünfunddreißigsten Geburtstag unter Leuten zu verbringen.

Also würde ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die Decke und einige höhere Stockwerke zu untersuchen. Tatsächlich erkannte sie im Schatten eines unausgeleuchteten Winkels eine Art von Sims. Den zu erreichen würde aber die größte Schwierigkeit sein. Es gab in dem Raum acht Säulen im griechischen Stil mit dem Durchmesser eines dieser Flachbildschirme für die Wohnzimmerwand nur eben in Rund.

Von den acht Säulen trugen aber nur zwei wirklich die Decke über ihr. Die anderen sechs Gebilde schrieen quasi danach bestiegen zu werden. Und die Tatsache, dass sie auch noch Treppenartig immer höher wurden, war noch ein Pluspunkt. Der Nachteil einer solchen Kletterpartie war das, sollte Lara abstürzen, würde nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben um überhaupt einen Geburtstag zu feiern.

Doch was würde ihr schon anderes übrig bleiben? So war ihr Job nun mal und meistens wurde sie dafür auch noch nicht ein mal bezahlt. Aus diesem Grund schrieb sie Bücher und nahm auch an Ausgrabungen teil, deren Inhalte man auch ohne weiteres an ein National Museum verkaufen konnte. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Sachen auf, ließ das Wasser aus ihren Haaren heraustropfen und machte sich schließlich an den Aufstieg. Die erste Säule war auf Kopfhöhe, also würde sie auch kein Problem haben sich hinauf zu ziehen.

Nachdem diese erste Hürde geschafft war, war es nun Zeit für einen Sprung. Also nahm sie Anlauf. Die nächste Säule war schon zwei Meter vom Boden entfernt und Laras Finger umfassten den Sockelartigen Vorsprung. Erneut zog sie sich hinauf. Bei der gesamten Kletteraktion ließ sie sich genug Zeit, damit ihre Muskeln nicht verkrampften und ihr der Atem nicht ausging. Denn sie wollte nicht irgendwann kurz vor dem Ziel keine Kraft mehr haben. Die nächste Säule war schon eine etwas schwierigere Hürde. Sie lag rund zwei Meter höher, als diejenige, auf der Lara sich befand und sie würde nicht ohne weiteres darauf kommen. Ihre Finger tasteten unabsichtlich nach dem Magnethaken und sie ertappte sich, wie sie bereits nach Metall suchte, an dem der Haken halten würde.

Leider fand sie in diesem...sie wusste nicht mal wie sie es nennen sollte...in dieser Halle kein Metall. Also würde sie sich Metall schaffen müssen. Mit entschlossener Miene zog Lara die Pistole hervor, die sie für Gefechte unter der Wasseroberfläche eingesteckt hatte. Sie verschoss Bolzen aus Metall, ähnlich einer Harpune. Nur hatte sie viel mehr Durchschlagkraft. Sie legte an und zielte. Die Schüsse würden ab jetzt gut sitzen müssen. Bei dem Alter dieser Steine könnte jedes fehlende Stück oder auch jede Eruption dazu führen, dass ihr Weg hier ein Ende haben würde.

Sie schoss, links an der Säule vorbei. Der Metallbolzen bohrte sich in die Wand und Staubwölkchen rieselten zum Boden. Keine Eruption, keine Phänomene anderer Art. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Magnethaken und umschloss ihn, als sie plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus ihrem Rucksack vernahm. Es war ein leises _Pling_, so als würde sich der Computer oder das PDA einschalten. Dann erkannte sie aber, was genau es war. Ihr Headset. Schnell kramte sie in ihrem Rucksack nach dem vergessenen Kopfhörer und steckte diesen fest, dann schaltete sie den Empfang ein.

Die Verbindung war schlecht, aber sie erkannte die Stimme wieder. „_L...Lara...b...du das?!_", es war die Stimme ihres Computerfachmannes Zip. Also hatte Winston ihn doch gefunden und von seinem wohl verdienten Urlaub abgelenkt: „_Wo zu...Teufe...l...steckst...du?!_", wollte er wissen. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengend und lauschen, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können.

„Ich suche gerade nach dem Palast des Poseidon, Zip. Wo warst du nur so lange?", wollte sie wissen. Sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht, so dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass er keines der Worte verwechselte und sprach laut und deutlich. „_Urlau...b...Alisterrrr...sagt du br...brauchst...mich._", wollte er wissen.

„Ja. Das war ein guter Plan. Gibt es was neues? Was hat man dir alles erzählt?", fragte Lara weiter. Der Metallbolzen in der Wand war vorerst vergessen. „_Man...wo...bi...bist du...Empfang...schlecht..._", Zip schien sie nicht verstanden zu haben. Aber sie hatte auch keinen wirklichen Elan ihm jetzt haarklein alles zu berichten.

„_Auch egal...soll sag...Alister lässt ausrich..._", dann brach die Verbindung ab. Das war irgendwie typisch. Eigentlich hatte Lara immer angenommen, dass nur in Hollywoodfilmen solche Situationen, in denen dem Protagonisten gerade wichtige Informationen mitgeteilt werden sollen und dann stirbt die Leitung. Sie versuchte es nicht ein mal, Zip zu rufen. Wenn dann würde er sich auf jeden Fall selbst melden und seine Computer würden ihm schon rechtzeitig sagen, wann wieder eine einigermaßen klare Verbindung bestehen würde.

Da sie nach wenigen Sekunden immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Zip hörte, sagte sie kurz ins Mikro das sie nichts verstehen würde, falls die Verbindung nur einseitig unterbrochen worden war und griff schließlich nach dem Magnethaken an ihrem Waffengurt. Mit einem gezielten Schwung ließ sie den Magnethaken fliegen und das isolierte Seil entrollte sich im Flug. Sie erwischte den eingeschossenen Bolzen auf Anhieb und suchte sich auf dem Sockel eine geeignete Position, um sich rüber schwingen zu können.

Sie nahm Anlauf und sprang ab, für einen Moment befand sie sich in einer Freifallphase, doch dann spannte sich das Seil unter ihren Fingern und sie pendelte hinüber zur Wand. Die Füße nach vorne gestreckt, stieß Lara an die Wand und blieb einige Sekunden hängen, um zu verdauen, dass sie nicht abgestürzt war. Der Magnethaken hielt weiterhin stand und auch der Bolzen in der Wand löste sich nicht.

„Eins zu Null für mich.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Dann begann sie ihren ermüdenden Aufstieg. Durch nachgreifen und langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen stemmen, holte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Bolzen auf. „Wie...ermüdend.", keuchte sie. Manchmal, wenn sie so ganz alleine durch die Finsternis kroch, war es sehr hilfreich, wenn sie mal mit sich selbst die ewige Stille durchbrach. In Filmen würden in solchen Momenten dramatische Soundtracks eingespielt werden, aber das reale Leben war oft genug stumm und für MP 3 Player war dieser Job nicht geeignet. Sie malte sich gerade aus, wie sie mit dem MP3 Player im Ohr durch die Tempel schlich und nicht hörte, wie sich eine Raubkatze an sie heranschlich. Das war keine besonders glorreiche Vorstellung und Lara hatte deshalb immer davon abgeraten, bei Expeditionen, egal welcher Art sie auch sein mochten, vor Ohrenverstopfender Musik.

„Lara?!", für einen kurzen Moment drang Zips Stimme zu ihr ans Ohr: „Ich...sagen...", dann war sie wieder weg und es herrschte wieder Stille. Schließlich hatte sie das obere Ende des Magnethakens erreicht und ließ ihre Muskeln einwenig entspannen. Zwar war sie noch immer nicht aus der Gefahr, aber immerhin verbrauchte sie jetzt keine Kraft mehr darauf, sich abzustützen und rum zu greifen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr dafür aber nicht.

Sie spürte wie der Bolzen sich aus der Wand löste. Sie spürte es nicht direkt, sondern bemerkte es an dem vermehrten Austreten an Staubpartikeln. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach hinten versicherte sie sich, dass sie es schaffen würde den neuen Sockel zu erreichen, dann spannte sie ihre Beinmuskulatur an und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Durch ihre Hände ließ sie dabei die Magnethakenschnur gleiten und vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto.

In dem Moment, als ihre Zehenspitzen den Rand des Sockels berührten, brach der Bolzen an der Wand und der plötzliche Verlust des Haltes in ihren Händen, ließ Lara für einen Moment gefährlich schwanken. Mit einem nicht sonderlich eleganten Schwung brachte sie sich dazu, auf ihrem Hintern statt unten auf dem Boden zu landen. „Gut das Zip das jetzt nicht gesehen hat.", meinte sie zu sich selbst.

Keuchend blieb sie für einen Moment sitzen, versuchte ihre Beine und Arme aber dennoch durch Kreisbewegungen daran zu hindern, abzukühlen. Als sie sich erholt genug fühlte, blickte sie hinauf zu der nächsten Säule. Diese würde wieder mit einem Sprung zu überwinden sein. Also nahm sie Anlauf und sprang ab. Für einen kurzen Moment schwebte sie in der Luft und fühlte sich vollkommen schwerelos. Dann streckte sie den Arme nach vorne und ihre Finger griffen nach dem Rand des Sockels. Blitzschnell hatte Lara sich hinaufgezogen.

Die Ruhe währte aber nur wenige Sekunden. Der alte Stein unter ihren Füßen gab nach. Ein Ruck lief durch die Säule und eines der unteren Segmente barst plötzlich. Die Säule begann zu kippen. Das schrecklichste daran war aber, dass die Richtung in die die Säule kippte, Lara von der nächsten Säule entfernte. „Keine Zeit zum Ausatmen.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und sprintete los. Das obere Ende des Sockels würde sie nicht mehr erreichen. Der Tod war ihr also schon ziemlich sicher. Doch Lara wollte nicht aufgeben. Wenn sie schon abstürzen würde, dann würde sie vorher noch wenigstens versuchen zu kämpfen. Am Ende des kippenden Sockels sprang Lara ab und segelte durch die Luft. Sie verfehlte den Sockel tatsächlich, dafür war die Distanz einfach schon zu groß gewesen. Gerade, als sie aufgeben und ihre Augen schließen wollte, erblickte sie etwas, dass die Hoffnung in ihr keimen ließ.

An einem der einzelnen Säulensegmente war eine Kerbe, die es Lara ermöglichte mit den Fingern halt zu finden.

Das tat sie auch. Erschrocken atmete sie aus und versuchte die Vorstellung zu verdrängen, dass es ihr Tod hätte sein können. Doch sie war noch lange nicht aus der, ihr fiel einfach kein anderes Wort ein, beschissenen Situation heraus, denn es ging für sie nicht weiter, weder vorne, noch hinten, noch oben, noch unten.

Lara saß fest, denn irgendwann würden sie ihre Kräfte verlassen und sie würde hinabstürzen in den Tod. Es sei denn, sie würde einen Weg finden, dies zu verhindern. „Lara...", die Leitung rauschte und zischte. „Nicht jetzt, Zip. Ich versuche gerade mein Leben noch einige Jährchen zu erhalten.", kommentierte Lara ihre aktuelle Situation.

„...ichtig...Alist...vorlesen.", sprach Zip weiter. Ob er überhaupt darauf einging, was er möglicherweise über die Kamera an dem Headset empfing, war Lara nicht bewusst. „Alister wollte, dass du mir was vorliest?", wollte sie wissen, um ihn verstehen zu können.

„...enau...", es rauschte erneut.

Warum gab die Technik immer dann erst auf, wenn es darum ging, ein mystischen Palast zu betreten? Das war eines der vielen Mysterien, die wohl niemand jemals lösen würde. Lara seufzte: „Zip, warte damit bitte noch eine Minute.", sie griff mit der rechten Hand über den Rücken in ihren Rucksack hinein, versuchte etwas nützliches zu ertasten. Doch sie fand nichts. Also blieb ihr so nur ein Weg. Der freie Arm glitt aus der Armschlaufe heraus, dann wechselte sie ihre Hände ab und löste somit den Rucksack von ihrem Rücken.

Dann versuchte sie es mit einem Arm erneut und wühlte im Rucksack, während sie ihn so gut es ging auf dem Schoss betete. Sie fand die Desert Eagle und zog diese heraus. Die Waffe blieb für einen kurzen Moment am Reißverschluss hängen, aber das genügte um die sowieso sehr wagemutig positionierte Tasche für einen kurzen Moment schwanken zu lassen. Das Gleichgewicht des Rucksackes verlagerte sich und er begann zu kippen.

Lara widerstand im letzten Moment der Versuchung mit beiden Händen danach zu greifen. Mit einem Schrei musste Lara beobachten, wie ihre Tasche hinab in die staubige Tiefe fiel. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch die Desert Eagle als Hilfsmittel. Und das müsste ihr genügen. Sie blickte sich um auf der Suche nach einem Weg sich aus der Situation zu retten.

Dabei musste sie sich langsam beeilen, denn langsam begannen ihre Finger den Halt zu verlieren. Schweiß rann über ihr Gesicht und die Anspannung war in ihr Gesicht gezeichnet. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Lara eine Computerspielfigur zu sein. Die hatten keine Probleme, wenn es darum ging an irgendeinem Abhang Stundenlang rumzuhängen.

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Auf gut Glück.", sie zielte auf die nächste Säule und schoss. Die Durchschlagskraft und die Größe der Desert Eagle ermöglichte es Lara, große Brocken aus der Säule zu sprengen. Dabei musste sie aufpassen, dass sie sich selbst nicht von der Säule schoss, denn der Rückschlag war so enorm, dass sie nach jedem Schuss erneut zielen musste und darauf hoffte, dass ihre Finger wenigstens noch einen Schuss überstanden.

Sie überstanden alle fünf. Die Waffe wanderte, während die nächste Säule sich gefährlich neigte. Sie barst in die gegenüberliegende Wand und befand sich nun rechts von Lara. Die Entfernung war nicht groß und die Säule zerriss die Steinwand, auf der Suche nach einwenig Halt. Den fand sie schließlich auch. Der Fall war gebremst und die Säule verkeilte sich. „Ja.", entfuhr es Lara erfreut. Denn der Winkel der Säule war auch nicht so stark, als dass sie Angst haben müsste, sofort herab zu rutschen.

Mit letzter Kraft rettete sie sich auf die gekippte Säule und ließ Arme und Beine baumeln, während sie wie ein kleines Mädchen auf einem Baumstamm auf dem Bauch lag. Ihr Atem ging Stoßweise und sie blieb so lange liegen, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, endlich wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften zu sein. Dann erhob sie sich und balancierte die Säule entlang zu der zerstörten Wand.

Diese war glücklicherweise so zerrissen worden, dass Lara daran hinaufklettern konnte. Irgendwo aus einem der entstandenen Spalten sickerte Salzwasser. Lara robbte auf allen vieren zu der zerrissenen Mauer und begann ihren Aufstieg. Die Kraft kehrte langsam in ihre Finger zurück und den Rest des Weges erklomm sie ohne Probleme. Lara dankte sämtlichen Göttern, die das Glück vertraten und hoffte auf weiteren Beistand. Bisher hatten sie immer eine Mischung aus Glück und Können auf ihren Abenteuern begleitet.

„Lara?!", erneut Zips Stimme. Mit einem letzten Zug brachte sie sich auf dem Sims in Sicherheit und atmete richtig durch. Die Leitung war hier oben viel klarer, als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Lara verstehst...u mich?", wollte Zip wissen. „Ja, fast einwandfrei. Was gibt es denn? Was solltest du mir vorlesen? Jetzt habe ich Zeit dir zu lauschen.", erklärte Lara ihrem Koordinator und Computertechniker. „So kryptisches Zeug. Moment, ich su...es gerade mal.", Lara hörte wie Zip mit Blättern raschelte und dann mit einem: „Aha!", das Gespräch wieder aufnahm: „Also bitte lausche."

_Lausche? _Lara war amüsiert, scheinbar versuchte Zip Alister voll und ganz zu vertreten. Zip begann zu lesen.

_So sprachen sie: Vier sollen es sein, vier Stücke auf ewig getrennt._

_Einer im Land des Windgottes, wo das Land im Schatten gedeiht, einer bei den Klängen des Wassers, einer im Fuß der Erde und einer versteckt im Morgenrot._

„Was soll das Zip?", wollte Lara wissen: „Den Text kenne ich doch." „Ja, aber kennst du auch schon die Extended Edition?!", fragte er. Lara schwieg und Zip las weiter vor.

_Für ewig sollen Sie da sein, sprachen Diese weiter._

_Verloren für die Ewigkeit, unbekannt dem Menschen, unbekannt dem Tiere._

_Gehütet sollen Sie sein, gehütet und verborgen. _

_So wisse, Törichter, versuche zu finden, was verboten ist und die Hüter werden kommen..._

„Hüter?!", Lara runzelte die Stirn. In Belize waren da keine Hüter gewesen. Lara wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu sagen sollte: „Ich glaube ich sehe hier keine Hüt...", sie kam nicht weiter. Im nächsten Moment tauchte ein Schatten über ihr auf und etwas spitzes sauste auf ihre Kehle hinab.

„Lara!", rief Zip erschrocken.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	22. Die Hüter des Steines

_Es wird spannend. Mysteriöse Wächter, mögliche Verbündete und neue Feinde. Das alles findet ihr in diesem Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Ich hoffe, dass am Ende wenigstens einwenig Spannung aufkommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da nicht einwenig zu plump klingt. Aber lest doch selbst.) _

Yr-Is-ddwfn

**Die Hüter des Steines**

Kapitel XXI

_Spinalonga, Griechenland_

Das Messer kam blitzschnell und scheinbar aus dem Nichts. Gerade eben hatte Zip ihr noch vorgelesen, wovor sie sich zu hüten hatte, jetzt schien es direkt über ihr. Wo war dieser Kerl nur hergekommen? Dafür blieb Lara aber keine Zeit. Mit einer schnellen Drehung brachte sie sich selbst in Sicherheit und das Messer stach auf Stein. Zu ihrem Pech zerbrach es leider nicht.

Lara war schnell auf den Beinen und wich der nächsten Attacke aus. Das Sims war gerade mal so breit wie eines dieser französischen Betten und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht hinunter fiel. Die Angriffe des Hüters kamen so schnell und so zahlreich, dass Lara sich mittlerweile echte Sorgen um ihr Leben machte. Sie kam nicht dazu ihre Waffen zu ziehen, weil sie mit fliehen und ducken beschäftigt war. Und noch immer schien sie die Gestalt des Angreifers nicht erkennen zu können. Im letzten Moment presste sie sich an die Wand und ließ sich fallen. Das Messer des Angreifers blieb in einer Ritze hängen und für einen kurzen Moment war er abgelenkt. Diesen nutzte Lara und brachte ihr Knie an das Handgelenk des Angreifers.

Dann wirbelte sie um die eigene Achse und trat aus. Sie erwischte den Bauch und der Angreifer ging zu Boden. Sie ließ eine letzte Magnesiumfackel, die sie an ihrem Gürtel befestigt hatte, aufleuchten und erschrak. Der Mann, der da vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, sah vollkommen normal aus. Jedenfalls auf den ersten Anschein. Seine Haut war etwas bleicher als normal, seine Augen schienen leer. Er trug eine schwarze Kutte, weshalb er für Lara auch wie ein Schatten erschienen war. Und an seinem Hals baumelte ein oxidiertes Kreuz Christi.

„Bleiben Sie auf dem Boden.", versuchte Lara es auf griechisch und richtete die Desert Eagle auf den Angreifer. Doch anstatt ihrem Befehl zu folgen oder selbst zu antworten, erhob er sich langsam. „Bleiben Sie auf dem Boden.", Lara versuchte es erneut. Aber es half nichts. Der Mann ging langsam in die Knie. Lara tötete nicht gerne, vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Angreifer vor ihr wehrlos war. Also zog sie die Waffe leicht nach links und schoss dem Angreifer gegen die Kniescheibe. Nicht tödlich, aber schmerzhaft.

Das Knie des Mannes sackte weg und er brach zusammen. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Auf die Hände gestützt erhob er sich wieder und stand nun aufrecht. Aus der Wunde an seinem Knie rieselte Asche. Erschrocken wich Lara einen Schritt nach hinten. „Zurück!", zischte sie wütend und feuerte noch zwei Projektile in den Leib ihres Gegners. Er wankte und die Desert Eagle hinterließ Faustgroße Löcher, aber dennoch bewegte er sich vorwärts. Und noch immer sickerten Sand und Asche aus den entstandenen Wunden.

„Eine lebende Leiche.", murmelte sie.

„Ja, ich sehe es.", murmelte auch Zip. Lara begegnete nicht das erste Mal lebenden Toten, aber noch nie war sie einem so genannten Zombie begegnet. Sie sprachen leise, aber Lara bezweifelte überhaupt, dass der Mann sie verstehen konnte. Er war durch Magie erschaffen worden und seine Aufgabe bestand darin, den Kristall vor Angreifern zu schützen. Torkelnd kam er näher. Erst zögernd, dann wurden seine Schritte sicherer. Bis er sich wieder bewegte, wie ein normaler Sterblicher. Nur, dass er eben unsterblich war.

Lara spannte ihre Muskeln, bereit den Hüter anzugreifen oder ihm irgendwie zu schaden. Mit einem blitzschnellen Satz war der Hüter vor ihr. Lara machte ein Rad zur Seite weg und bekam den Umhang des Zombies zu fassen. Der Stoff war alt und stank, aber Lara durfte nicht zimperlich sein. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht und warf den Zombie über ihre Schulter in gekonnter Judomanier.

„Wow.", kommentierte Zip ihre Aktion. Doch Lara blieb keine Zeit zu antworten. Sofort erhob sich der Zombie wieder, da er keinerlei Schmerz zu verspüren schien. „In Filmen hilft es, wenn man den Kopf zerschießt oder abtrennt.", erinnerte sie Zip. Lara mochte Horrorfilme nicht besonders. Ihr Leben selbst glich ab und zu einem Horrorfilm, warum dann noch Filme über lebende Leichen schauen, wenn direkt vor einem eine steht. Lara hob die Waffe und schoss. Zwei Kugel zerrissen den Schädel des Angreifers und Asche segelte in alle Richtungen. Einige Sekunden zuckte der Mann noch, dann löste sich sein Körper in einem Haufen Asche auf. Alles was blieb war das Kreuz und die Kutte.

„Ein Mönch, ein christlicher Mönch.", stellte Lara fest. Aber die Asche berührte sie nicht. Totes war ihr im Moment zuwider. „Ich sollte Munition sparen. Ich wette das war nicht der letzte Wächter.", überlegte Lara und ihr Blick fixierte den langen Dolch. Eigentlich könnte man dies schon eher als Machete bezeichnen, nur das die Klinge anders gegossen war. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog sie das Messer aus dem Stein und hielt es ins Licht ihrer Fackel, welche just in diesem Moment erlosch.

„Begrüßtet den neuen König.", sinnierte Zip amüsiert: „Das wird ja richtig gruselig heute." „Schön, dass die Kamera wieder funktioniert.", meinte Lara mit einer Mischung aus Ironie und Ernst. Vier Augen sahen immer mehr als zwei. „Die Batterie wird einige Sekunden brauchen. Ich hoffe es gibt irgendwo eine Lichtquelle.", Lara wollte nicht unbedingt gerne ins Innere des Ganges, der sich an das Sims anschloss.

Aber sie musste den Stein finden. Jetzt ärgerte sie sich wirklich, dass ihre beiden Pistolen mit dem Rucksack in Richtung Erdboden gewandert waren. In der Desert Eagle waren noch acht Schuss und in der Bolzenpistole waren es noch vierzehn. Dazu hatte sie noch das Messer. Keine sonderlich gute Bilanz für sie.

„Okay, kann es losgehen?", wollte Zip wissen, um Lara zu motivieren. „Ja.", dann trat schweigen ein, während Lara sich in den Schatten begab. Wie erwartet brannten auch hier einige Tonschalen mit Feuer. Wie genau der Mechanismus funktionierte, der die Flammen entfachte, wusste Lara nicht. Aber immerhin war sie so nicht vollkommen in Finsternis getaucht. Die nächsten Minuten folgten keine weiteren Angriffe.

Dann machte der lange Gang eine Biegung nach links. Lara umfasste den Dolch etwas fester und ging schweigend und leicht an die Wand gepresst auf die Biegung zu. Kurz vor der 90° Kurve blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Ein leises Knacken, dann ein Rascheln. Mit einem Aufschrei, der sie wohl zu noch größerer Kraft und Leistung motivieren sollte, stürzte sie um die Ecke und schwang die Klinge etwa auf Höhe der Kehle bei einem durchschnittlichen Mann.

Die Gestalt, die um die Ecke kam, erschrak und machte einen Satz nach hinten, so dass die Klinge nur Luft zerschnitt. Die Schattengestalt landete auf dem Hintern und richtete einen Scheinwerfer auf Lara. Im ersten Moment wollte Lara zur Seite hüpfen. Aber der scheinbare Scheinwerfer war nur eine Taschenlampe. Was aber nicht weniger erstaunlich war. Lara blieb in Angriffsposition und wippte leicht von einem Bein auf das andere, so dass sie maximale Bewegungsfreiheit genießen konnte, sollte der Hüter sie anfallen.

„Sie?!", sprach der _Hüter. _

Es war keine dieser Zombiegestalten, dass erkannte Lara jetzt. Und der Mann hatte einen amerikanischen Akzent. Die Taschenlampe wurde gesenkt, stattdessen flammte eine Fackel auf, die die gesamte Umgebung einfasste. Und dann erkannte Lara ihr Gegenüber. Es war der Mann, ihr Nachbar, aus dem Hotel, den sie vor kurzem noch bewundert hatte. Er trug nun ein schwarzes T-Shirt, was einwenig verstaubt wirkte und eine braune Dreiviertelshorts.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er die Fackel, in der linken eine Pistole.

„Sie?!", entfuhr es Lara ebenfalls.

Sie war viel zu verwirrt, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was hier gerade überhaupt geschehen war. „Was machen _Sie _hier?!", kam es aus dem Munde der beiden. Das Gespräch wurde aber unterbrochen, als sie ein verräterisches Geräusch vernahmen. Der Fremde ließ die Taschenlampe wieder aufflackern und leuchte in beide Gänge. Schweigende Gesichter, vollkommen leer und ausdruckslos blickten ihnen entgegen. Sie blinzelten nicht einmal, als der Lichtkegel sie traf.

„Besuch.", stellte der Amerikaner fest. „Sieht fast so aus.", erwiderte Lara. Der Fremde ließ etwas auf den Steinboden unter ihnen fallen und richtete seine Pistole in den Gang, aus dem er gekommen war. Lara blickte zu Boden und erkannte...ihren _Rucksack. _

„Ach, der gehört also Ihnen. Schöne Waffen.", kommentierte der Amerikaner. Lara war so froh ihren Rucksack zu sehen, dass sie für einen Moment die Angreifer vergaß. Automatisch schob sie sich den Dolch in ihrer Hand an den Gürtel und griff nach ihren beiden Pistolen. Dann wirbelte sie um die eigene Achse und ging einwenig in die Hocke. So hatte sie beide Gänge im Blickfeld.

Der Amerikaner stand nun mit ihr Rücken an Rücken. Eines war klar. Für diesen Moment würden sie ihre Allianz dulden müssen, was danach geschah, war noch zu entscheiden. Schließlich kam Bewegung in die Sache.

Die ersten Zombiewächter, die sich so gar nicht wie die Zombies aus billigen Hollywoodproduktionen verhalten wollten, machten einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen und noch einen. Als sei ein Startschuss gegeben worden, spannte die vorderste Reihe ihre Muskeln und sprintete wie ein Mann los. Der Amerikaner schwenkte die Taschenlampe wild hin und her, weshalb es Lara besonders schwer fiel die Gegner ordentlich anvisieren zu können. Sie hatte gesehen, was ihre Desert Eagle ausgerichtet hatte, als sie dem Gegner in die Brust geschossen hatte. Zusammengefasst könnte man sagen: Gar nichts!

Und deshalb war es umso wichtiger Munition zu sparen und ordentlich zu schießen. Bisher war sie nur selten in Situationen gewesen, wo sie sich Sorgen um ihr Überleben machte, aber das hier war eine, die würde so ziemlich an vorderste Front kommen. Gleich neben ihrem Erlebnis mit dem T-Rex bei ihrem Scion-Abenteuer und der Beziehung zu Chase Carver. Lara schoss. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schoss auch der Amerikaner. Seine Waffe war größer und hatte auch dementsprechend mehr Durchschlagskraft, allerdings konnte Lara in dem tanzenden Licht die Marke der Waffe nicht erkennen.

Doch dazu würde sie, wahrscheinlich auch später noch Zeit haben. Ihre Kugeln sausten durch die Luft und tauchten den Gang bei jedem Aufblitzen ihres Mündungsfeuers in groteskes Licht. Die Zombiewächter zeigten sich unbeeindruckt und Lara hatte alle Mühe in beide Richtungen so zu zielen, dass sie nicht nur die Wand bearbeitete. Ein weiterer Schuss löste sich aus der Waffe des Amerikaners. Jetzt erkannte Lara, dass er, anders als sie, immer erst abwartete und dann direkt ihre Köpfe anvisierte. Nach drei oder vier Schüssen aus seiner Waffe schwebte in der Luft eine Mischung aus Asche, Staub und dem Geruch von Schießpulver.

„Sie wissen also Bescheid.", musste Lara erkennen.

Er nickte, was sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte. „Wechseln!", rief er ihr zu und Lara verstand. Obwohl sie ihn nicht kannte, war eindeutig, was er meinte. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wirbelte Lara um die eigene Achse und richtete sich auf, ihre beiden Waffen zeigten nun in die Richtung, in die der Amerikaner eben gezielt hatte, während er nun die andere Seite fixierte.

Dann schossen sie erneut. Lara gelang es drei Angreifer zu erledigen und sie hielt die Luft an, während sich die Asche im Wind der Bewegungen verteilte. Sie würden verlieren, es sei denn der Fremde hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, von dem Lara keine Ahnung hatte.

Zu ihrem Glück, schien er es tatsächlich zu haben.

„Runter!", rief er plötzlich und Lara fragte erst gar nicht nach dem Grund sondern ließ sich einfach in die Hocke fallen und zog den Kopf an die Knie. Sie sah noch, wie er von seinem Rücken etwas blitzendes zog und dann verschwamm ihr Blickfeld und Lara hörte nur noch wirre Geräusche. Als nächstes wurde sie am Arm gepackt und der Fremde zog sie hoch. Sie rannten in den Gang, aus dem der Fremde gekommen war und vor ihnen waren noch etwa sieben Angreifer. Sie alle waren bewaffnet mit Dolchen, Macheten oder anderen Hieb- und Stichwaffen.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Lara den Dolch aus dem Gürtel hervor und sah nun auch, was der Amerikaner für eine Waffe benutzt hatte. Ein elegantes, leicht gebogenes Schwert. Ein so genannter Säbel, wie ihn vor allem die Wüstenstämme früher genutzt hatten. Er war kunstvoll verziert und schien mit der Hand des Trägers eine perfekte Einheit zu bilden. Der Säbel schien nicht mehr wie eine Waffe, sondern wie eine Armverlängerung mit sehr scharfem Ende.

„Schöner Säbel.", meinte Lara, während sie unter der ersten, blitzschnellen Attacke eines Wächters hindurch glitt und ihm den Dolch durch die Kehle stieß, um dann mit einem schnellen Ruck den Kopf vom Rumpf zu trennen und die Asche auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Der Fremde schwang seinen Säbel geschickt und trennte Gliedmaßen von den Körpern, so dass die Wächter ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnten. Sie würden es also doch schaffen, jedenfalls für den Moment.

„Woher haben Sie das?", Lara konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie der Amerikaner an ein Schwert wie dieses kam. „Es ist nicht gestohlen, falls Ihr das meint.", entgegnete er: „Ich habe es aus Thailand mitgebracht. Von einer...", Lara bemerkte das Stocken in seiner Stimme: „...Urlaubsreise, könnte man sagen."

„Soso. Thailand also.", meinte sie und spielte damit auf den dort weit verbreiteten Sextourismus an.

„So ein Urlaub war das nun auch nicht.", wehrte er einwenig zu schnell für Laras Geschmack ab und erledigte noch einen Wächter. Sie brachen durch und hasteten nun den Tunnel entlang. Der Fremde schien das Thema wechseln zu wollen: „Der Gang aus dem Sie kamen, gab es da noch was interessantes zu sehen?"

„Nein. Außer einem tiefen Abgrund und einer Menge Säulen.", erwiderte Lara und rannte um ihr Leben. Ihre Lungen brannten bereits, aber sie konnte auch schon das Ende des Tunnels sehen. Mit einem weiten Satz überwand sie das letzte Stück weg. Während des Fluges griff ihre Hand automatisch nach dem Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte und sie zog den Stift einer Granate. Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, schleuderte sie die Granate in Richtung des Tunnels und nur wenige Sekunden später zerriss die Explosion die Stille. Die Zombies waren jetzt von ihnen abgeschnitten und Schutt und Felsbrocken blockierten aber auch ihnen den Rückweg.

Keuchend blieb sie wenige Sekunden liegen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Zip, bist du noch da?", wollte sie wissen. Aber mehr als statistisches Rauschen vernahm sie jetzt auch nicht mehr. Die Explosion schien wohl irgendwie die Frequenz gestört zu haben, oder aber die Schallwellen drangen nicht mehr zu Lara durch. Außer der Taschenlampe des Amerikaners gab es hier noch drei Fackeln an den Wänden die auf ebenso mysteriöse Weise leuchteten, wie diejenigen in der Halle mit den Säulen.

Ohne sich aufzurichten versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei riesigen Zahnradförmigen Gebilden links und rechts von ihr. Die beiden Räder waren halb in den Boden eingelassen und erinnerten Lara an die Hebel die sie in mit 16 in Irland in der alten Mühle gefunden hatte. Es gab zwei davon, also mussten wohl auch beide gleichzeitig bewegt werden. Kein Wunder, dass der Amerikaner es nicht geschafft hatte hier weiter zu kommen.

_Apropos Amerikaner..._

Rechts von ihr, an eines der Räder gelehnt hockte der Fremde Mann, den sie vor wenigen Stunden noch bewundert hatte für sein gutes Aussehen. Jetzt war er da, mit einer Waffe in der Hand und einem Schwert auf dem Rücken. Ein Abenteurer oder Freibeuter, Lara wusste es nicht. Aber da sie nun nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebten, war es an der Zeit einige Verhältnisse zu klären und offene Fragen zu klären. Sie erhob sich und sah, dass auch der Fremde sich nun auf den Weg in die Höhe machte. Ebenso erkannte Lara, dass er seine Waffe fester umfasste und anhob. Mit einem schnellen Ruck war Lara in die Höhe gesprungen und zog ihre beiden Pistolen hervor, richtete sie auf den Fremden.

„Wer sind Sie?!", kam es aus dem Mund von beiden.

An der Oberfläche steuerte eine weiße Yacht vom Typ Lagoon 500 auf die Insel Spinalonga zu. Eine einzige, weiße Yacht. Oben am Steuer stand ein Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe, ein Grieche. Seine Augen wurden von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper steckte in einem schwarzen T-Shirt. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos aber das war auch gut so. Die Person, der er diente, war eine Person, die keine Emotionen zuließ. Im Allgemeinen nannten ihn seine Kunden den _Broker_.

Der Broker war ein Mann von Macht, dass wusste der Steuermann ganz genau. Das war auch der Grund, warum kaum jemand mit dem Broker überhaupt sprechen durfte. Der Broker war unnahbar, erschien kalt und durch seine Kleidung ließen sich sowieso keine Gefühlsregungen erkennen. Das Aufgabenfeld des Brokers waren vor allem wertvolle Schätze und mächtige Artefakte. Aber auch Menschenhandel und ähnliches fielen in seinen Aufgabenbereich. Das hieß natürlich nur dann, wenn der Broker dies wollte.

Für einen Mann in seiner Position war es nicht schwer zu entscheiden, mit welchen Menschen er sich abgab. Meistens hochrangige Persönlichkeiten, Politiker, Präsidenten, Schauspieler, Autoren. Alle, die ihren Ruhm vergrößern oder ihre Position stärken wollten. Irgendwie war der Steuermann auch stolz darauf, einem solchen Mann dienen zu können. Sein Blick streifte kurz einen einsamen Jetski zwischen den Klippen. Also war sie auch schon hier.

Dann ankerte er an einem möglichen Ort und deutete durch ein Klopfen auf das Kabinendach an, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und etwa dreißig Söldner verließen den Innenraum der Yacht. Der Steuermann hielt sich im Hintergrund, einwenig erschrocken von der Kaltblütigkeit, mit der der Mann neben dem Broker den Vermieter erstochen hatte. Corban Frys war sein Name und soweit er wusste, war dies einer der einflussreichsten Mafiosi, die es in der heutigen, modernen Zeit noch gab. Hinter den Söldnern, die schnell das Festland aufsuchten, trat besagter Corban Frys. Er war keine Augenweide und wirkte in seiner Kleidung eher wie ein Tourist. Weiße Hose, Hawaiihemd in bunten Farben und eine große Sonnenbrille im Gesicht. Mit einer Zigarre im Mundwinkel blickte er den Steuermann an und grinste.

Dann aber trat auch er zur Seite, denn endlich kam die Person, auf die alle gewartet hatten. Der Broker!

Sein Auftreten war elegant, sein Gang voller Hochmut. Alles an ihm schrie nach dem Verlangen Hochachtung von seinen Mitarbeitern zu bekommen. Doch das mysteriöseste an dem Broker war die Tatsache, dass man bis auf seine Lippen und die Handflächen nichts von seinem Körper sehen konnte. Er trug unter dem großen, weißen Schal einen weißen Anzug. Doch alles andere war durch einen geschickt gewickelten Schal verdeckt. Seine Schultern, seine Augen. Wie der Broker überhaupt sehen konnte, war für den Steuermann ein Wunder. Aber es war nicht seine Aufgabe, das Auftreten und Verhalten des Broker zu hinterfragen.

„Ist alles bereit?", wollte der Broker mit sanfter, fast schon melodischer Stimme wissen. Corban Frys nickte nur. Auch er hatte den Kopf leicht geneigt und wagte es nicht, dem Broker auf Augenhöhe zu blicken.

So viel Macht ging von einem einzigen Menschen aus. Der Steuermann erschauderte und verließ die Yacht als Letzter, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick nach blinden Passagieren zu werfen. Er fand keine, was nur daran lag, dass er nicht vorhatte welche zu finden. Wenn der Broker wüsste, wen der Steuermann im Frachtraum geschmuggelt hatte, würde man seinen Leichnam niemals wieder finden. Deshalb schwieg der Steuermann und half dabei die Tauchglocke aus dem Frachtraum zu laden, in der Hoffnung, die versteckte Person würde nicht gefunden werden.

Der Broker betrat das Festland und sog die Luft durch seine verdeckte Nase ein. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und blieb stehen. Die Macht des Artefaktes war für ihn schon fast spürbar. Frys würde ihm das Set verkaufen, wenn alle vier Steine in seinem Besitz waren. War dann mit seiner Kollegin Alexia Foster werden würde, war dem Broker nicht bekannt, aber es war im auch egal. Menschliche Schicksale interessierten ihn nicht.

_Ich werde mein Versprechen halten, _dachte der Broker für sich selbst und machte einige Schritte auf die Insel.

Es war an der Zeit Lara Croft einen Besuch abzustatten.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	23. Schein und Sein

**Schein und Sein**

_Kapitel XXII_

_Spinalonga, Griechenland_

Lara machte einen Satz nach hinten, um einwenig Distanz zwischen sich und den Fremden zu bringen. Seine Waffe war ein US-Armeerevolver mit langem Lauf und breiter Trommel. Dahinter steckte eine Menge an Kraft und Lara wollte wenigstens eine geringe Chance haben seinen Kugeln zu entfliehen. Sie schwiegen sich an. Die Frage von vorhin schwebte noch im Raum und beide schienen unentschlossen, wer jetzt den Vortritt hatte und etwas über sich verriet.

„Wer sind Sie?!", wollte der Amerikaner schließlich erneut wissen: „Sie wissen schon, Ladys First und so weiter und so fort."

Lara funkelte ihn finster an. Aber dann gab sie sich geschlagen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Mein Name ist Lady Lara Croft.", sie begann zu erzählen und betonte das Lady, damit er wusste, dass Lara nicht einfach eine dahergelaufene Abenteurerin war. Der Name schien ihm bekannt zu sein.

„Sie sind Lara?!", er machte mit dem Revolver einen Stich nach vorne, den Lara geschickt mit der flachen Hand und ihrer Waffe ablenkte und selbst nun versuchte mit der rechten Hand einen Stoß anzubringen. So geschah es, dass sie näher kamen und beide die Arme oben haben. Dann riss der Fremde die Arme rum und befreite sich aus dem kleinen Knoten.

„Wenn Ihnen mein Name etwas sagt, dann sollten Sie wohl auch wissen, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben.", sagte Lara schließlich und ging wieder einwenig auf Distanz.

„Das weiß ich.", der Amerikaner machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Er testete Laras Reflexe und ihre Fähigkeiten sehr genau: „Das weiß ich sogar sehr gut. Wussten Sie, dass es sogar ein Onlineforum über Sie gibt?!", wollte er von Lara wissen.

„Meine Computerfachmänner arbeiten sogar schon an einer MySpace-Seite, mein Lieber.", erwiderte Lara sarkastisch. Das dies nicht stimmte und das Lara erstaunt war über die Forumseiten im Internet, wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen. Sollte er doch glauben, Lara würde sich in diesem Ruhm sonnen und es genießen. Was er dachte, war sowieso egal.

„Also Mister, darf ich bitten?!", Lara sprintete schnell vor und sprang ab. Der Fremde machte einen spielerischen Satz nach hinten und fing Laras Fuß ab, stieß sie von sich in die Höhe und Lara vollführte einen Salto.

Dann stieß sie mit der Pistole wieder vor und wurde abgeblockt. So tänzelten sie umeinander rum, versuchten die Schwachstellen des jeweils Anderen zu finden. „Na gut.", begann schließlich der Amerikaner: „Mein Name ist Maxwell Isidor ...Peters.", Lara fiel das kurze Stocken in seiner Stimme auf. Er hatte also bei seinem Nachnamen gelogen, was hatte er zu verbergen?

„Und was machen Sie hier in diesen Katakomben. Und vor allem, was wollen Sie mit meinem Rucksack, _Max_?!", sie nahm absichtlich die Kurzform seines Namens und drückte damit ein gewisses Maß an Missfallen aus. „Ich schätze mal, ich bin hinter dem gleichen Kleinod her, wie Sie, _Lady._", Lara kam nicht drum herum irgendwo einwenig Sympathie für den Mann zu entwickeln.

Und das obwohl er sie sichtlich provozierte. Dann antwortete er auf ihre zweite Frage: „Dieser Ort ist mystischer Abstammung. Es gibt also nicht nur _einen _Eingang, meine Liebe." „Mystischer Abstammung?!", Lara ahnte schon was es hieß, aber sie wollte es dennoch aus dem Mund dieses Mannes, der scheinbar so viel mehr wusste als sie, hören.

„Wenn du so willst, ist dieser Ort eine Art andere Dimension. Ein Ort wie dieser, ein Palast der Götter...", er verzog kurz das Gesicht: „...oder der Vorhof, was auch immer das hier ist, kann in unserer Menschenwelt nicht existieren." Das warf ein vollkommen neues Licht auf alles und Lara wusste nicht, ob ihr dieses neue Licht besonders gut gefiel.

„Ein Ort der Götter?!", sie stellte sich dumm. Dabei machte sie noch einen kleinen Schritt nach links, der von ihrem Gegenüber ebenfalls erwidert wurde. Sie schienen der Spiegel des jeweils anderen zu sein, wenn auch in anderem Geschlecht.

„Stell dich nicht dumm.", erwiderte Maxwell schließlich: „Du kannst dir sehr gut vorstellen, was es heißt oder? Der Palast ist nicht einfach nur ein Ort, an dem du die Götter aufrufst, er ist quasi die Heimat Poseidons. Hier geht der Alte pinkeln und ließt seine Morgenzeitung.", auch wenn er versuchte einen Witz zu machen, um die Stimmung zu lockern ließ ein Gedanke Lara nicht los. Wenn der Stein in dem Schiff versteckt war, dieses wiederum war verborgen in Poseidons Wohnung –wenn man es denn so ausdrücken wollte- dann war es sehr gut möglich, dass der Hausherr nicht sonderlich erfreut sein würde, wenn ihm jemand sein Schmuckstück klauen würde.

„Und was ist dann mit dem Olymp? Der Heimat der Götter?", wunderte sich Lara. Dieses Mal war die Frage ernst gemeint und sie wollte sich nichts bestätigen lassen. „Was fragst du mich?", Maxwell ließ schließlich seine Waffe sinken: „Sehe ich aus wie eine Enzyklopädie?!" Lara ließ ihre Waffe erhoben, denn sie vermutete einen Trick hinter der Geste ihres Gegenübers.

„Ist wohl dann so in Richtung _Weißes Haus_.", Lara nutzte die Anspielung auf Amerika absichtlich: „Nur ein Teil der Götter wohnt wohl dort." Max zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hey, kannst du nicht endlich die Waffe sinken lassen?!", er zupfte mit der freien Hand an seinem Kragen herum, so als würde er sich Luft zufächern wollen: „Das macht mich einwenig nervös, weißt du?"

„Tut es das?!", Lara schmunzelte merkwürdigerweise. Und es gelang ihr nicht ein fieses Grinsen aufzusetzen: „Warum sollte ich _dir_ trauen?" „Na ja, wir sind uns doch schon sehr vertraut. Wir duzen uns, dabei kennen wir uns jetzt...zehn Minuten?!", er schob die Waffe in sein Halfter an seinem linken Bein.

„Ich duze viele meiner Feinde, musst du wissen.", erwiderte Lara. „Habe ich dir irgendein Zeichen gegeben, dass ich dein Feind bin?", wollte Maxwell wiederum von ihr wissen. Das hatte er in der Tat nicht getan, aber immerhin waren nur selten an mystischen Orten, vor allem wenn sie in einer Art fremder Dimension steckten, fremde Männer denen sie auch noch vertrauen konnte. Schließlich seufzte sie und schob die Waffe zurück. Mitten in der Bewegung machte Max plötzlich einen kurzen Satz nach vorne und Lara schoss aus Reflex. Sie verfehlte sein Bein nur knapp und die Kugel schlug in den Boden.

„Hey. Was soll das?!", rief Max empört und sprang mit einem Satz nach hinten: „Das war ein Scherz!" „Blöder Scherz.", Lara ließ die Waffen nur zögerlich wieder sinken und schob sie schließlich in ihre Halfter zurück: „Mach das _nie _wieder, sonst muss deine Kniescheibe wirklich dran glauben. Und du kannst mir glauben, das wird wirklich weh tun.", zum Zeichen, dass sie dies ernst meinte, deutete sie drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

Maxwell hob abwehrend die Arme und verneinte mit dem Kopf. Gerade, als sich Lara umwenden wollte, hörte sie ein kurzes _Klick_, irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte einen Stein getreten. Mit einem blitzschnellen Satz warf sie sich zur Seite, drehte im Flug den Oberkörper und schon lagen ihre Waffen in ihrer Hand. Noch im Flug feuerte sie vier Kugeln in den Leib des Wächter ab, der sich heimlich an beide herangeschlichen hatte. Schweigend nahm dieser die Kugeln in seinem Magen hin.

Statt rotem Blut rieselte eine Mischung aus Asche und Sand zu Boden. Der Wächter trug seine Kutte tief im Gesicht, so dass keine Gesichtszüge zu erkennen waren. Mit dem Dolch in seiner Hand wollte er nach Lara stechen, doch eine plötzliche Explosion in dem Handgelenk des Wächters ließ die Waffe entgleiten. Asche regnete auf Lara herab, die sich bereits wieder auf die Beine begab.

Die Hand des Wächters hing nur noch an wenigen, verwesenden Muskelsträngen. Lara glaubte sogar Maden zwischen den Strängen erkennen zu können. Maxwell schoss noch drei Mal, dann klickte sein Magazin. Einzeln bewegten sich die Wächter viel schneller, als in einer großen Gruppe, so dass er es nicht schaffte den Schädel des Angreifers zu erwischen. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war der Wächter neben ihm und schlug mit der zerrissenen Hand nach seinem Gegner. Er schien nicht mal wahrzunehmen, dass ihm ein Körperteil fehlte. Mit einem eleganten Satz brachte Maxwell sich in Sicherheit und zog erneut sein Schwert und führte es wie einen Blitz am Körper des Feindes vorbei.

Schweigend nahm dieser hin, dass die Arme davon segelten und am Boden zu Asche zerfielen. Als der Wärter wieder auf den Beinen war, schleuderte Lara den Dolch, den sie am Boden fand und erwischte das kümmerliche Gehirn des Zombiekriegers. Mit einem kurzen Zucken löste er sich auf und außer der Asche blieb nur eine Kette übrig, wie Lara sie bereits bei dem ersten Gegner gesehen hatte. Sie erwartete das Kreuz Christi zu sehen, doch was sie zu sehen bekam war ein jüdischer Stern.

„Interessant.", murmelte Maxwell und hob die Kette auf, sich nicht darum scherend, dass er gerade menschliche Überreste durchwühlte: „War wohl ein ziemlich liberaler Orden, wie mir scheint." „Den Ersten von denen, den ich tötete, sah ich mit einem christlichen Kreuz um den Hals.", gab Lara als Kommentar dazu.

Als beide sich nur noch anschwiegen, wand Lara sich schließlich ab und deutete auf das Steuerradähnliche Gebilde im Boden: „Ich schätze, wir kommen weiter, wenn wir gemeinsam an diesen Rädern drehen." Max nahm dies schweigend hin und so positionierten sie sich nebeneinander und begannen zu drehen. Tatsächlich bewegten sich irgendwo Zahnräder und Lara und Max wurden beide in die Höhe gehievt auf einer Schiene. Als beide ein Einrasten vernahmen, ließen sie die Räder los und Lara rieb sich die Handflächen.

„Der Ausgang ist wohl da oben."

Beide blickten hinauf und Lara erkannte, dass sie diesen nicht direkt erreichen würden. Egal wie hoch er auch aus dem Stand springen konnte, fünf Meter würde er niemals überwinden können. Und sie auch nicht. Ihre Finger tasteten automatisch nach ihrem Magnethaken am Waffengurt, aber sie konnte auch keinerlei glänzendes Metall erkennen, woran sie sich festhalten könnten. _Ich sollte echt wieder auf den anderen Haken umsteigen, _dachte sie für sich und erinnerte sich an den von ihr verwendeten Haken während ihres Scion Abenteuers. „Sieht nicht besonders gut aus.", fasste Max das in Worte, was Lara sowieso bereits gedacht hatte. Sie musste ihm zustimmen.

Gedankenverloren strich Lara sich über den Taucheranzug an ihrem Körper und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Situation herauskommen könnten. Die Räder schienen nur in eine Richtung zu funktionieren, was sich allein daran erklärte, dass sie nicht wieder hinab fuhren. Irgendwo verkeilte sich der Mechanismus.

_Mechanismus?! _

Die Lösung für ihr Problem war so logisch, dass sie am liebsten ihre Stirn gegen die Wand gehauen hätte. Das war es! Der Mechanismus wurde von einer Menge Zahnräder betrieben die auf einer Bahn liefen und diese Bahn war aufgebaut wie eine sehr schmale Leiter. Aber wenn sie Glück hatten, würde diese schmale Bahn sie beide tragen können, während sie langsam hinaufstiegen. „Dort.", sie zeigte auf eine dieser freiliegenden Bahnen. Sie lag im Schatten, weshalb sie diese nicht direkt bemerkt hatte.

Auch Maxwell schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu haben und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Höhe. Lara konnte bereits den Rand sehen. _Nicht mehr weit bis Poseidons Palast_, versuchte sie sich Mut zu sprechen. Wenn Max Recht hatte, ließ sich dieser Ort nicht nur durch mehrere Wege betreten, sondern war möglicherweise auch riesig. Wenn es auf der Erde keinen Platz wegnahm, so waren dem Ort in dieser Dimension keine Grenzen gesetzt. Diese Erkenntnis war sehr ernüchternd und nicht besonders aufbauend.

Dann hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Dort ruhten sie wenige Sekunden aus und machten sich dann auf den Weg durch einen weiteren Gang.

„Dieser Ort ist so vollkommen ungriechisch.", bemerkte sie und verdrehte bei dem verpatzten Witz selbst die Augen: „Ich meine, alle anderen Tempel und Paläste die ich kenne haben einen bestimmten Baustil aber hier der Ort. Das alles wirkt mehr wie eine Gruft und weniger wie ein Weg zu einem Palast."

„Ich weiß was Sie meinen.", jetzt, wo sie sich entschlossen hatten, sich nicht zu zerstückeln, wechselte Maxwell wieder formell zu dem Sie: „Poseidon kannte IKEA damals wohl noch nicht."

„Ja, so ähnlich.", es tat gut endlich wieder mit Jemandem sprechen zu können und das nutzte Lara aus. Sie genoss die Gesellschaft von Maxwell erstaunlicherweise sogar wirklich. Auf dem restlichen Weg den sie bis zum Palast brauchten sprachen sie noch einwenig. Lara fand keine weiteren Fallen und auch keine weiteren Angreifer. Die Wächter schienen sich zurückgezogen zu haben und leckten nun ihre Wunden.

„Würde mich mal interessieren, wie viele Wächter dieser Ort wohl hat.", dachte Lara laut nach. Max zuckte nur mit den Achseln und leuchtete in den nächsten Gang hinein. Die mysteriös leuchtenden Fackeln waren hier nun sehr rar gesät, weshalb beide auf die Hilfe ihrer Lampen zurückgreifen mussten. Allerdings war die Taschenlampe von Maxwell um einiges intensiver.

Darum versuchte Lara ihre Batterie zu schonen und die Lampe so wenig wie möglich zu strapazieren. Vor allem, da sie nicht besonders lange leuchtete. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?", begann der Amerikaner mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme. Sie merkte, wie angespannt er war. Aber auch sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, was nicht unbedingt an der Kälte lag. Die Spannung in der Luft war förmlich greifbar und je weiter sie gingen umso dichter wurde auch der Nebel.

Es war kein natürlicher Nebel. Stattdessen wabberte eine Art weißgelbe Schicht vor Laras Augen. Ab und an konnte sie sich selbst erkennen. Sie sah sich von hinten oder von der Seite, flüchtig wie durch einen Spiegel. Dann war der Nebel wieder in Bewegung. Die Härchen im Nacken und auf den Unterarmen stellten sich auf und Energie knisterte ab und an zwischen ihren Haarspitzen. Anmerk: Danke Final Fantasy XII für deine Inspiration

Das war also die konzentrierte Magie. „Ja.", gab Lara schließlich nach einer längeren Pause als Antwort.

„Weshalb suchen Sie nach den Kristallen?", Lara hatte mit dieser Frage bereits gerechnet und sie empfand auch das ihre Antwort keine Geheimnisse brauchte. Daraus würde selbst ein Fiesling keinen wirklichen Profit schlagen können.

„Eine Freundin von mir liegt im Koma. Mit ihr zusammen bin ich auf die Spur der Steine gestoßen. Und das alles habe ich Alexia Foster zu verdanken. Also nehme ich mal an meine Motivation ist hauptsächlich: Rache.", erklärte sie und ballte ihre Hände zur Faust, als sie an Alexia denken musste. Diese Frau hatte ihr innerhalb weniger Tage vieles genommen und ihr verheerende Schäden zugefügt. Es war langsam an der Zeit, dass sie dafür büßte. „Rache ist nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Motivation für so eine Suche.", war Maxwells ehrliche Antwort darauf. Lara merkte, dass er weder versuchte sie auszuhorchen, noch überlegte, wie er diese Informationen verarbeiten sollte.

„Nein. Aber intensivste.", gab Lara zurück: „Weshalb sind Sie denn hinter den Steinen her? Geld? Oder verbirgt sich dahinter eine ähnlich tragische Geschichte?"

„Wir befinden uns doch nicht in Hollywood. Nicht jeder Akteur ist mit einem Motiv behaftet, oder?", er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber falls Sie es wissen wollen: Es ist wegen meinem Vater. Ein mal möchte ich ihm beweisen, dass ich es wert bin."

Seufzend nahm Lara die Antwort hin: „Ihr Vater ist wohl ein grausamer Mensch?!"

„Der Grausamste. Ich glaube der Mensch kennt keine Gefühle. Bei Mutters Tod hatte er nicht einmal geweint. Er hat nicht einmal so ausgesehen, als würde er seine geliebte Frau vermissen.", Lara sah, wie er dazu ansetzte, noch etwas zu sagen. Aber dazu kam er nicht mehr. Die Archäologin spürte, wie unter ihren Beinen der Halt entglitt und die Steine aus denen der Boden bestand, zerbarsten.

Mit einem Schrei verschwanden die Beiden in einem Loch. Sie fielen wenige Meter und landeten auf einer Art von Rampe. Die Abfahrt ging so rasant, dass Lara nicht mal mehr Zeit blieb den Magnethaken zu ziehen und möglicherweise einen geeigneten Punkt zum Einhaken zu finden. Stattdessen blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu beten, dass sie nicht auf Stalagmiten landen würden. Die Fahrt endete so abrupt, wie sie begonnen hatte und dann verschwand die Finsternis. Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei fielen sie nun noch einige Meter durch hell erleuchtetes Gewölbe.

Nur einen kurzen Moment konnte Lara darauf erhaschen, aber was sie sah war wunderschön. Dann spürte sie wie kühles Nass über ihr zusammenschlug. Sie waren in einem Wasserauffangbecken gelandet. Anscheinend hatte Poseidon entschieden, dass es für die beiden Abenteurer an der Zeit war die muffige Höhle zu verlassen. Instinktiv ruderte Lara nach oben und durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche. Sie hustete, denn der Impuls vor dem Eintauchen einzuatmen hatte sich bei ihr dieses Mal nicht eingestellt.

Dann schwamm sie zur Kante und zog sich hinauf. Bis auf einige Schürfwunden und leichte Verbrennungen von der Fahrt hatte sie der Taucheranzug doch wundervoll gegen die harten Wände geschützt. Maxwell folgte ihr nur wenige Sekunden später an den Rand des Beckens und dort blieben sie erstmal sitzen. Und Lara traute ihren Augen nicht. Der Palast des Poseidon war riesig und wunderschön. Viel Zeit blieb ihr aber nicht, denn sie spürte, wie sich die Spitze eines langen Speeres an ihre Kehle legte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	24. Stille Wasser

**Stille Wasser...**

Kapitel XXIII

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

Der Palast war riesig und wunderschön. Für einen Moment vergaß Lara die Speerspitze an ihrer Halsschlagader und blickte sich in der großen Halle um. Sie befand sich in einer Art Höhlenkomplex, da die Formen des Palastes scheinbar aus dem Felsen gehauen waren. Allein die Umgebung sagte ihr, dass sie den Palast bereits betreten hatten und nun nicht mehr weiter nach einem Eingang suchen mussten.

Die Wände bestanden aus weißem und blauem Kristall. Dahinter erkannte Lara das Wasser des Ozeans und zwar in Massen. _Wir sind in einer Zwischenwelt, _rief sie sich in Erinnerung. Große und kleine Schemen schwammen am Rand des Kristallpalastes vorbei und nur bedingt erkannte Lara einzelne Arten. Tiere lebten oft in mehreren Welten zugleich. Was für die Menschen unmöglich war, schien für diese kein Problem zu ergeben. Das war wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum vor allem Hunde und Katzen Gefahr viel eher spürten, als die Menschen.

Aus Öffnungen in der Kristallwand sprudelte Wasser in verschieden große Becken und aus diesen Becken sprudelten Schlangenförmige Wasserfontänen in die Höhe und verbanden sich zu einer Helix, die von der Magie dieses Raumes in der Luft gehalten wurde. An den Rändern dieser Becken gab es größere und kleinere Kristallkolonien, die das Licht in diesem Palast brachen und in verschiedenen Farben an die Wand projizierten.

Die Luft war klar und es gab keine direkte Lichtquelle, wie sie selbst erkannte. Dennoch war die gesamte Halle hell erstrahlt. Tropfenförmige Stalagtiten glitzerten an der Decke des Palastes und es gab eine Kristalltreppe hinauf in eine höhere Ebene, die von zwei Wasserfällen flankiert war.

Einige, wenige Grünflecken befanden sich in diesem Raum. Meistens in der Nähe der Wasserbecken. Lara erkannte Palmen, Agaven, Rosen, Blautannen, Eichen, Buchen und ähnliches. Ein bisschen aus jeder Vegetationszone vereinigte sich hier in diesem mystischen Palast.

Jetzt erst hatte sie Augen für die Klinge an ihrem Hals. Die Speerspitze mündete an dem hinteren Ende an einem Stab aus Silber und dieser wiederum führte zu zwei schlanken, eleganten aber dennoch festen Händen. Lara folgte dem Körper, der teilweise in ein weißes, besticktes Tuch gewickelt war, an den fast schon weiblich wirkenden Lippen entlang. Gepflegte Haut, ein Nasenansatz und da hörte der Erkennungswert auch schon auf.

Denn wo Lara Augen erwartete, fand sie nur das Tuch. Es war um den Hals gewickelt und lag über den Augen, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, wer sich hinter dem Tuch befand. Am Hals vorbei konnte Lara einige blonde Strähnen sehen, oder waren sie grau? Das war keiner der Wärter, die Lara zu erst erwartet hätte.

Aber auch die anderen Maschinengewehre tragenden Personen wirkten nicht wie die Kuttenträger aus dem Vorhof des Palastes, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie gar keine Kutten trugen und dazu noch sehr lebendig wirkten. Laras Augen suchten wieder nach Anzeichen, an denen sie erkennen könnte, wer sich hinter dem Tuch verbarg. Aber sie sah nur einen weißen Anzug, eine schmale Taille, keine Brust. _Ein Mann_.

Schließlich trat hinter dem Kuttenträger eine ihr bekannte Person hervor: Corban Frys blickte sie aus seinem feisten Gesicht an und seine Augen waren zu amüsierten Schlitzen verengt. Aber die schlimmste Erkenntnis kam, als sie ihren provisorischen Partner anblickte: „Maxwell?!"

Er stand erhoben neben ihr und richtete seinen Armeerevolver auf Laras Kopf.

„Lara Croft.", erstaunlicherweise bemerkte Lara, dass nicht Corban Frys sprach –wie sie erwartet hatte- sondern der verhüllte Mann. Seine Stimme war kühl, aber sanft. Sie wirkte schon fast melodisch. Und obwohl sie das Gesicht des Kuttenträgers nicht sehen konnte, wusste Lara eines: Dieser Mann war einfach schön. Wobei schön immer eine etwas ungeschickte Beschreibung für das männliche Geschlecht war.

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen.", sprach dieser weiter: „Ich hoffe doch, der Weg war angenehm für Sie." „Bisher hatte ich meinen Spaß.", gab Lara zurück, versuchte sich die Sorge und die Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Karten schienen neu gemischt zu werden. Hinter Frys stand also noch eine weitere Gestalt, eine weitaus mächtigere, wie es Lara schien. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ins Auge: Von Alexia Foster fehlte jede Spur.

Ihr Blick wanderte fragend von Maxwell, zu Frys und schließlich wieder zu dem Vermummten. „Vielen Dank...", Laras Augen wanden sich an Frys, weil sie vermutete, er würde mit ihr sprechen. Aber die Worte waren an die Person hinter ihr gerichtet: „...Junior!"

Lara warf den Kopf herum und blickte Maxwell an, der für einen Moment verlegen zu Boden blickte.

_So, du wolltest dich also beweisen..._sie funkelte ihn finster an, war aber wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie ihm vertraut hatte. Wenn auch nur für eine knappe Stunde. Dennoch schien der Vermummte ihr Erstaunen bemerkt zu haben: „Was ist mit Ihnen, Lady Croft?!"

Lara wand sich schließlich wieder an den Gesprächigsten in der von Männern dominierten Runde. Sie fühlte sich einwenig wie in einem schlechten Erotikfilm. Wahrscheinlich wäre der Titel: _Palast der Lust._ Und dann gäbe es einen Gruppenorgie. Sie versuchte diesen wirklich dämlichen Gedanken zu verdrängen und blickte dann wieder hinauf in die vermeintlichen Augen des Unbekannten. _Eine Gleichung mit drei Unbekannten. Das kann ja nicht gut gehen..._schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als Antwort zuckte sie aber nur mit den Schultern: „Was soll schon sein?", dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst: „Was wollen Sie?!"

Der Vermummte lachte auf, doch dieses Lachen war ebenso gefühllos wie das kalte Lächeln, was auf den geschwungenen Lippen lag. Das Lachen war demnach mehr ein Stilmittel, um seine Überlegenheit zu präsentieren, als ein wirklicher Ausdruck von Gefühlen.

„Drei Mal dürfen Sie raten.", erwiderte er.

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich es beim ersten Mal schaffe?", sie versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken: „Einen Keks und ein Jahresabo Autowachs?!"

„Sparen sie sich ihren Zynismus, Lady Croft.", warf Corban Frys von hinten kleinlaut ein. Der Vermummte hob nur eine Idee den Kopf und sofort verstummte Frys und tat so, als interessiere ihn der Palast weitaus mehr.

Laras Blick wanderte zwischen Frys und Maxwell hin und her: Vater und Sohn? Dann wurde sie stutzig. Hatte sie in den Augen von Maxwell Isidor _Frys_ etwa einen Hauch von Schuldgefühlen gesehen?

_Kannst du dir sparen, _versuchte sie ihm mit ihrem Blick klar zu machen. Aber er blickte ihr nicht direkt in die Augen. „Ich vermute mal, dass ich Ihnen das Artefakt bergen soll, sonst töten sie meine Freunde.", gab Lara schließlich als Antwort. „Schade, dass wir keinen Autowachs dabei haben.", warf der Vermummte tonlos zurück: „Sie haben wohl schon mit vielen Bösewichtern zu tun gehabt, wie? Sind wir alle echt so unkreativ?"

Lara sah ihn wieder an: „Wenn Sie wüssten...allerdings sind Sie der Erste, der von sich als Bösewicht spricht. Alle anderen wollten immer nur die Welt _revolutionieren_."

„Revolution interessiert mich nicht im geringsten.", sie hatte ihn soweit. Gleich würde er ihr, ähnlich wie in einem billigen Agentenfilm, verraten, was sein Plan war: „Ich bin mit den hiesigen Verhältnissen einverstanden und meine Ziele sind auch keineswegs karitativer Art. Es geht nur ums Geschäft, meine Liebe."

Laras Blick folgte wieder dem Speer und sie versuchte die Spitze betrachten zu können. Sie schaffte es nicht sie komplett zu erfassen, aber es reichte um ihr einen weiteren Schock zu versetzen. Wenn sie so weiter machen würde, würde sie mit spätestens einundvierzig Jahren an Herzversagen sterben. Vor ihr war der Speer des Schicksals, den sie damals auf dem Grund des Meeres versenkt hatte. _Wie hat er diesen nur bekommen_?

„Ah, ich sehe sie erkennen einen alten Bekannten.", der vermummte Herr deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Speerspitze: „Mein Fachgebiet sind antike Artefakte. Sie dürfen mich den _Broker_ nennen, Lara. Ich erwerbe und verkaufe Kleinode wie diesen. Aber ich empfand es als amüsant, Ihnen zu zeigen, wozu ich fähig bin. Und nun bitte ich Sie freundlich, holen sie den Kristall aus dem Schiff."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?", Lara wollte ihn nicht provozieren, aber sie wollte schauen, wie weit sie gehen durfte.

„Dann kann ich ganz schön ungemütlich werden, glauben Sie mir.", langsam erhob sich Lara, nachdem er dieses gesagt hatte und hob dabei die Arme über den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht vorhatte eine Revolte zu starten. Bei so vielen Widersachern, würde sie eh als Schweizerkäse enden, wenn sie sich wehren würde.

Gemeinsam begab sich die Gruppe schließlich in Richtung der ersten Treppenstufe. Flankiert von einem Dutzend Söldnern, mit einem Speer an der Kehle und einem Revolver im Rücken waren die Chancen hier heil herauszukommen irgendwo in einem Minusbereich zwischen zweihundert und fünftausend.

Als sie die erste Stufe erreichten, blieb Lara kurz stehen. Irgendwo dort lag das Schiff des Kekrops, des Unsterblichen, der noch immer auf der Suche nach der wahren Liebe war. Das Zögern währte nur einen einzigen Augenblick, dann schritt sie weiter. Allerdings kamen sie nur wenige Schritte weit. Als der vorderste Söldner seinen Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe senkte, kam ein drückender Windhauch aus dem Inneren der zweiten Ebene. Gefolgt wurde dieses Bö von einem Wimmern, voller Qual und Trauer.

Die Söldner stockten und die Waffen richteten sich auf den Eingang. Auch Laras Finger tänzelten an den Läufen ihrer Pistolen, aber sie wagte es nicht diese zu ziehen. Doch mehr geschah nicht. Von der erwarteten Gefahr, von dem Angriff fehlte jede Spur. Das war wohl auch besser so. Seit ihrem Erlebnis mit der Reinkarnation des Kukulcan in der Grabkammer in Belize, hatte Lara genug von mythologischen Kreaturen und unverwüstbaren Feinden. Schließlich setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung, als der Vermummte kurz mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Jemand will nicht, dass wir weitergehen.", hörte sie Maxwells Stimme leise neben ihrem Ohr. Dennoch taten sie es. „Tut mir Leid.", hörte sie ihn erneut. „Spar dir dein Mitleid. Ich hätte dich erschießen sollen.", zischte sie leise zurück. Empört stieß Maxwell die Luft aus: „Wie du meinst."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Und sie legten die Kristalltreppe hinter sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lara eine Bewegung. Sie neigte den Kopf nur leicht in diese Richtung. Doch da war nichts. War es ihr nur so vorgekommen, dass eine Gestalt ihre Finger an die Außenseite des Kristallpalastes gedrückt hatte und sie aufmerksam aus wässrigen Augen beobachtet hatte, der Körper vollkommen verschwommen und mit dem Wasser der Umgebung vereint?

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu klären. Gleich würde sie in das Geisterschiff eindringen, da brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf und keine Fantasien von Gespenstern oder ähnlichem. Schließlich standen sie in der zweiten Ebene. Hier erinnerte alles an den Raum davor, nur das er noch ein Stückchen größer und prunkvoller schien. Und in der Mitte befand sich ein großes Wasserbecken. In diesem Wasserbecken trieb ruhig das Schiff des Kekrops.

Es war ein so genanntes Langschiff, wie es die Griechen bereits im 1. Jahrhundert vor Christus verwendeten. Eine Galeere mit einer ganzen Reihe von Riemen und zwei Mästen. Das Schiff war lang und lag tief im Wasser. Dennoch ließ es sich so einfach nicht erreichen. Lara müsste irgendwo dran hochklettern können. Aber sie sah keine direkte Möglichkeit auf das Schiff zu gelangen. Das Langschiff selbst sah noch relativ gut erhalten aus. Außer der Tatsache, dass es fast vollkommen von Korallen, kleinen Krebsen und Schnecken beherrscht wurde, schien das Schiff vollkommen funktionstüchtig zu sein. „Okay. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe.", der Vermummte löste den Griff seiner Finger um den Speer und senkte die Waffe. Stattdessen reichte man ihm nun einen aus Gold, Juwelen und Elfenbein bestehenden Gehstock. Er hatte nicht nur ein Interesse am Antiken, sondern wohl auch am Makaberen. Lara stellte sich vor, wie sie aus den Zähnen dieses Mannes irgendwann einen Gehstock basteln würde.

„Gib ihm deine Sachen.", warf Maxwell schließlich ein. Seufzend legte Lara den Rucksack auf den Boden und warf das Headset dazu.

„Die Pistolen auch, meine Liebe.", der Fremde lächelte sie gefühlskalt an und deutete mit der freien Hand auf ihren Waffengurt. Zögernd nahm Lara auch diesen ab. Da man Kekrops die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt hatte, vermutete Lara, dass er noch immer an Bord dieses Schiffes gefangen war und darauf hoffte, endlich Erlösung zu finden. Und sie vermutete, dass er nicht besonders erfreut sein würde, wenn man ihm seine einzige Verbindung zu den Sirenen stehlen würde. Falls sie ihn denn überhaupt erreichen konnten.

Als sie schließlich nur noch im Taucheranzug dastand, stieß Maxwell sie mit dem Revolver sacht an: „Los geht's." Lara stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Wasserbecken.

„Ich gebe Ihnen eine halbe Stunde. Dann lass ich den Befehl geben, Croft Manor zu sprengen. Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht zurück sind, werde ich auch noch London in die Luft, so bald eine weitere halbe Stunde verstrichen ist.", zum Spott winkte ihr der Vermummte freundlich zu. Lara zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass er wirklich dazu fähig sein würde, ganz London in die Luft zu jagen. Aber sie hoffte immer noch, dass das alles nur ein billiger Bluff war.

Langsam ließ sie sich in das kühle Wasser gleiten und stieß sich vom Kristallrand ab. Sie um schwamm das Langschiff und suchte nach einem Weg nach oben. Doch der einzige, den sie fand waren die Riemen, die nur zum Teil bis ins Wasser reichten. Sie fand eine, die sie aus ihrer Position erreichen konnte und zog sich daran empor. Etwas berührte sanft ihren Fuß und Lara zuckte zurück, beeilte sich an dem Riemen hinaufzusteigen.

Erneut erblickte sie diese Schemen, die durch das Wasser trieben und sich schließlich darin verloren. Sie robbte am Riemen hinauf, erhob sich auf ihre zwei Füße, und suchte das Gleichgewicht. Sie fand es beim ersten Versuch. Dann stieß sie sich ab und segelte durch die Luft. Ein zweiter Riemen war eingezogen worden und Lara gelang es mit letzter Mühe ein Stück zu erreichen.

Den Schwung nutzten, wirbelte sie herum und ließ erneut los, segelte durch die Luft und griff nach einem weiteren Riemen. Erst von dort fand sie einige brüchige Holzplatten in der Außenseite des Schiffes. Ihre Finger griffen danach und sie schnitt sich einwenig ins Fleisch. Fluchend unterdrückte sie den Reflex los zu lassen und stieß sich von der Außenseite des Schiffes ab, in die Höhe. Ihre blutenden Finger griffen nach dem Rand der Reling und sie hievte ihren Körper hinauf, ignorierte die zerbrechenden Muschelschalen, die ihr den Anzug an einigen Stellen zerschnitten und blutige Striemen an ihrer Haut zeichneten.

Als ihre Füße festen Boden unter sich hatten, atmete sie durch und inspizierte die Wunden. Keine tiefen Verletzungen, mit Glück würden sie sich nicht entzünden. Aber im Salzwasser würde es später höllisch brennen. Dann erschrak Lara. An Deck des Schiffes lagen einige Menschenknochen herum. Halbe Skelette und zwei oder drei die noch intakt waren. Scheinbar war die Crew nicht unsterblich gewesen, weshalb nur noch menschliche Überreste von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugten.

Noch ein mal nahm Lara einen tiefen Atemzug und schritt dann in Richtung der einzigen Tür die sie an Deck ausmachen konnte. Die Gemächer des Käpt'n vermutete sie dahinter. _Hoffen wir mal, dass ich hier Heil wieder herauskomme. _

Fortsetzung folgt:


	25. Das Schiff der Verdammten

**Das Schiff der Verdammten**

Kapitel XXIV

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

_Krack,_

Mit einem bersten segelte die morsche Tür in den dunklen Raum hinein. In dem durch die Tür herein fallenden Licht stand sie, Lara Croft, Archäologin, Abenteurerin und Wissenschaftlerin. Ihre Neoprentaucherkleidung war an einigen Stellen eingeschnitten und entblößte einen Hauch von nackter Haut. Ihre Füße waren unbekleidet und ihr Haar noch feucht vom Salzwasser. Automatisch suchten ihre Finger die Waffen an ihren Hüften, entfernten sich aber wieder, als ihr einfiel, dass sie die Waffen gar nicht bei sich trug.

Aber es war auch nicht notwendig sie zu benutzen. Außer einem Skelett auf dem Kapitänsessel war hier nichts zu finden. Und das Skelett bewegte sich nicht mal. Zögernd setzte Lara Croft einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Taucheranzug schmiegte sich elegant um ihre Schenkel und betonte auf unauffällige Weise ihre weiblichen Kurven. Lara war hier, um die Träne der Sirenen aus Kekrops Schiff zu bergen und sie war entschlossen, dieses auch zu bergen. Im Moment beschäftigte sie aber nur eine Frage. Wo war Alexia Foster und was für ein Ziel verfolgte der Vermummte.

An der Oberfläche rappelte es in der Kiste. An Board der _Shaherettin _erwachte das Leben. Die Kiste wurde von innen aufgestoßen und ein blonder Schopf lugte aus der Kiste. Blaue Augen huschten vorsichtig von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Dann erst richtete sich die Frau zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

Ihr Name war Alexia Foster und sie besaß Macht. Die Macht des Windes war ihr gegeben und sie war hier, um hinter die Wahrheit zu kommen. Ihr Partner Corban Frys spielte ein doppeltes Spiel und sie war nicht eingeweiht worden. So weit sie es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war die Aufgabe von Frys in diesem Spiel eine simple. Er war der Verkäufer für einen Mann namens _Broker_.

Der Diamant an ihrer Halskette glomm für eine Sekunde auf und ihr Körper erhob sich, von unsichtbaren Winden getragen, in die Höhe und sie schwebte auf die Frachtraumtür zu. Ihre Augen wirkten milchig, so als wäre sie geistig gar nicht anwesend. An einem Hüfthalfter war eine Beretta befestigt und Alexia war entschlossen diese auch zu benutzen, wenn es sein musste. Sich ausnutzen lassen würde sie nicht. Frys würde notfalls zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden müssen. Doch das war mittlerweile alles einkalkuliert. Sie würde sich selbst nicht enttäuschen und das war das wichtigste. Alexia brauchte das Artefakt und sie war gewillt alles dafür zu tun.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Kette von ihrem Hals und band sie sich um den Arm, dann ballte sie die Hand zur Faust. Durch ihre Finger würde sie die Kraft des Windes nun nach außen hin bündeln können. Ihre Finger umspielten den Knauf der Beretta und ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Dann öffnete sie die Tür des Frachtraumes vorsichtig und trat hinaus in die warme, griechische Sonne. Es würde ein wundervoller Tag werden.

Lara bemerkte die Falle erst, als es schon fast zu spät war. Unter ihrem Fuß gab der Boden nur wenige Millimeter nach, es erinnerte mehr an sich biegenden Holzboden, als an eine wirkliche Tretfalle. Lara wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also warf sie sich zu Boden. Und genau dies rettete ihr Leben. Aus allen vier Wänden schoss ein Holzbolzen und bohrte sich in die Wand gegenüber. Nur der Bolzen, der aus Richtung der Eingangstür gekommen war, schlug krachend in den Schädel des Skeletts.

Nun wusste Lara, warum der Mann dort gestorben war. Nach Kekrops Verbannung hatte Poseidon das Schiff wohl mit einer Reihe von Fallen und Mechanismen ausgestattet, so dass niemand den Kristall und Kekrops erreichen würde. Lara würde interessieren, was Athene als Gegenleistung für Kekrops getan hatte? Hatte sie ihm noch mehr Unsterblichkeit geschenkt? Eine heilige Waffe?

Lara hatte keine Ahnung, wollte sich aber auch, wenn sie zu sich selbst ehrlich war, nicht viele Gedanken darüber machen. Früher oder später würde sie wahrscheinlich eh auf Kekrops treffen, wenn es ihm denn bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen war Freiheit zu erlangen. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich schließlich auf und sah sich weiter in der kleinen Kapitänskajüte um. Sehr viel auffälliges bemerkte sie nicht.

Das Schiff war so vollkommen anders, als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Und es war auch vollkommen anders, als alle Piratenschiffe aus den Fernsehfilmen. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass die antiken Griechen eine vollkommen andere Weltanschauung hatten, sondern auch an verschiedenem Baustil.

Schließlich erkannte Lara eine Karte der bis dahin bekannten Welt. Das Papier war größtenteils verschimmelt und hatte sich aufgelöst. Früher war dies wahrscheinlich eine geeignete Tarnung für die Tür dahinter gewesen. Doch mit den Jahren war von der Karte nur noch wenig übrig geblieben. Vorsichtig schritt Lara hinüber und betrachtete sich die Karte genauer. Doch sie sah keine hervor gehobenen Begriffe oder andere Hinweise, die sie vielleicht hinter dieser Karte und der Tür erwarten würden.

_Klasse, wäre Alister jetzt bloß zu erreichen. Er hätte bestimmt eine Antwort...oder wenigstens Zip. Dann wäre es wenigstens nicht so Totenstill..._

Schließlich entschied Lara dich für den einfachsten Weg: Der lautete in ihrem Fall...einfach weiter gehen.

Mit einem eleganten Tritt zerbarst auch diese Tür, durch die Jahrhunderte Morsch geworden, und Lara ging in Deckung. Doch als keine weiteren Fallen hinter der Tür zu warten schienen, machte sie sich seufzend auf den Weg, nichts ahnend das sie aus der Finsternis beobachtet wurde.

Corban Frys blickte nervös zu dem Mann, der sich selbst nur _der Broker _nannte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber allein an dem Auftreten des Mannes war die Macht und die Kraft der Person zu erkennen. Der Speer des Schicksals ruhte nun wieder vertrauensvoll in den Armen eines der Söldner und der Broker stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock.

Was Corban allerdings ahnte war, dass die Macht dieses Mannes nicht nur von seinem Geld her rührte. Außerdem vermutete Frys, dass der Gehstock weniger ein Zeichen für Schwäche, sondern eher ein Zeichen für Ruhe und Eleganz war. Alles an dem Auftreten des Brokers schien Frys so vollkommen echt und real.

„Wie lange hat sie noch?", wollte Maxwell wissen. Frys taxierte seinen Sohn mit einem finsteren Blick. Seine Aufgabe hatte er gut erfüllt, aber nun erkundigte er sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten zum dritten Mal nach der verbliebenen Zeit für Lara Croft. Hatte er etwa Mitleid mit ihren Freunden?

Frys ahnte schon, dass sein Sohn kein geeigneter Nachfolger für das Frys'sche Imperium war. Gelangweilt lehnte Maxwell an einem der Kristall Stalagmiten, die aus dem Boden ragten und blickte hinüber zu Kekrops Schiff. Auch Frys fühlte sich gelangweilt. Warum hatte der Broker ihr eine reelle Chance von dreißig Minuten eingeräumt? Selbst wenn die Croft auf diesen Verrückten treffen würde, dürfte es nicht so lange dauern ein Artefakt aus einem Schiff zu bergen. So viele Orte es zu verstecken gab es nicht und so wie der Broker vermutete, würde der Kristall auf einer Art Präsentierteller liegen, auf einem Podest erhoben und angestrahlt. Falls die Griechen denn Scheinwerfer gehabt hätten.

„Ich geh mir mal die Beine vertreten.", hörte er Maxwell erneut sprechen. In den letzten sechs vergangenen Minuten war Maxwell der Einzige aus der Gruppe gewesen, der überhaupt ein Wort gesprochen hatte.

Der Broker blickte schweigend auf eine Taschenuhr und die Söldner waren allesamt angespannt. Sie alle bemerkten die Veränderung deutlich, die in dem Raum vor ging, seit Lara Croft das Becken und das Schiff betreten hatte. „Mach das.", sprach schließlich der Broker mit dieser entschlossenen aber sanften Stimme. Eigentlich hatte sich Frys den Broker immer vollkommen anders vorgestellt, aber da hatte er ihn nur von Telefongesprächen gekannt. Dennoch war er stolz einer von den Mitarbeitern des Brokers sein zu dürfen.

Während Frys seinem Sohn nachsah, wie dieser die Stufen hinab zur tieferen Ebene schritt, bemerkte er etwas anderes. Einen huschenden Schatten. Nur einen einzigen Augenblick, direkt unter der Kristallbodenfläche. Dann waren die Schemen auch schon verschwunden. Frys schauderte.

Der Gang endete nach wenigen Metern. An den Wänden hingen einige Fackeln, die in einem nicht vorhandenen Windhauch flackerten und den Gang in spärliches, rötliches Licht tauchten. Der Gang endete nicht wörtlich vor einer Wand, sondern darin, dass irgendwann einfach der Holzboden aufhörte. Stattdessen klaffte dort ein riesiges Loch, welches bis hinab ins Wasser reichte. Wenn sie dort hinabfallen würde, könnte sie die ganze Strecke wieder von vorne laufen und so viel Zeit blieb ihr mittlerweile auch nicht mehr.

Doch natürlich schien sich Poseidon auch hier eine möglichunmögliche Variante zum Voranschreiten gedacht zu haben. Zwei Stockwerke tiefer erkannte Lara einen Querbalken, der ihr Gewicht tragen durfte. Sie ging davon aus, da sie nicht vermutete das die Grundfassade dieses Schiffes jemals verfaulen würde.

Von diesem Balken aus konnte sie wundervoll eine Stange erreichen, die nur wenige Meter scheinbar vollkommen deplaziert aus der Schiffswand ragte. Danach konnte Lara noch einen Sims erkennen, doch weiter reichte der Fackelschein nicht. Da sie ihren Magnethaken nicht dabei hatte und auch nirgends eine Möglichkeit sah, sich bis zu dem Balken abzuseilen, blieb ihr wohl nur ein Weg.

„Beten und springen. Ich hasse solche Passagen.", was Lara beruhigte war die Tatsache, dass sie wenigstens nicht sterben würde, wenn sie ins Wasser knallte. Das hieß schon mal, dass von diesem Sprung nicht direkt alles abhing. _Außer vielleicht das Leben deiner Freunde, echt Lara...das ist wirklich eine große Erleichterung. _Dann schluckte sie ein letztes Mal und sprang.

Sie hatte die Kraft ihrer Füße wundervoll eingeschätzt, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später stand sie mit beiden Füßen zwei Stockwerke weiter unten und sah starren Blickes hinüber zu der Querstrebe an der Wand.

Ein Blick über die Schulter machte ihr deutlich, dass es tatsächlich der einzige Weg war. Also sprang sie, schwang ihren Körper einmal herum und ließ dann los, segelte durch die Luft und erwischte mit den Handflächen den hölzernen Sims. Mühelos hievte sie ihren Körper hinauf und blickte sich weiter um.

„So weit, so gut.", war alles was sie dazu sagen konnte. Ab und an half es, die Stille zu durchbrechen, in dem Lara mit sich selbst sprach. Eigentlich wäre es für sie optimal gewesen, wenn sie einen imaginären Freund hätte. Vom Sims führte ein weiterer Balken tiefer in den Bauch des Schiffes. Es gab wohl nicht viele Räume im Inneren des Schiffes, was Lara mit einer Mischung aus Schreck und Freude erkannte. Einerseits ersparte ihr dies ewige Suchen und langwierige Stöbereien, andererseits hieß dies auch, dass sie nun nur noch damit zu kämpfen haben würde, nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Mit viel Geschick balancierte Lara über den Balken und blickte sich derweilen nach dem Kristall um. Sie konnte ihn nicht finden, aber das war eigentlich auch zu erwarten gewesen. Ihr Weg führte weiter über ein altes Seil, welches aber wie durch Zauberei –was Lara auch vermutete- nicht riss. Sie schwang hinüber zu einem weiteren Sims und von dort führten, ähnlich der Säulenpassage in der Eingangshalle, weitere Simse weiter in das Schiff hinein und immer tiefer zum Wasser hinab.

Schließlich endete Laras Weg abrupt. Es gab keinen weiteren Sims mehr, den sie noch nutzen konnte. Auch keine Balken, keine Seile und keine Querstreben. Stattdessen hörte Lara irgendwo das Geräusch von Metall, dass immer wieder fiel und hinaufgezogen wurde. Dann sah Lara, wie es weiterging.

Die Wand vor ihr zu ihrer Linken nicht zu Ende geführt worden und sie sah mattes Leuchten an die Innenwand des Schiffrumpfes geworfen. Sie musste also gegen die Wand des Schiffrumpfes springen, von dort aus möglichst schnell wieder abspringen und dann würde sie in einem neuen Gang landen. Also tat Lara dies. Sie nahm einwenig Anlauf und sprang dann ab. Mit den Füßen voraus landete sie auf der schrägen Innenseite und drohte bereits abzurutschen, als sie sich erneut zu voller Größe ausstreckte und durch die Luft jagte. Sie sah den Gang bereits vor sich, das matte Leuchten der Fackeln und den roten Teppich auf dem Boden.

Doch dann erkannte sie noch etwas anderes. Von unten sauste etwas blitzschnell heran und es hatte scharfe Zähne und glühende Augen. Nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlte der zuschnappende Kiefer Laras Knöchel und die Abenteurerin landete ungeschickt auf dem Boden. Der Kopf jagte zurück in die Tiefe, allerdings nur für wenige Sekunden, denn daraufhin kam er wieder zurück und fixierte Lara aus glühenden, gierigen Augen.

Der Schädel erinnerte an eine Moräne allerdings wirkte diese mehr wie eine Hundeschnauze. Im ersten Moment hätte Lara mit der Hydra persönlich gerechnet, aber da der Kopf und der Hals viel schlanker war, als sie selbst einst gelesen hatte, verwarf sie diese Idee. Ein unbekanntes Seeungeheuer also. _Auch nicht besser. Verdammt!_

Sie hatte nicht mal Pistolen, um sich wehren zu können. Also blieb Lara nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Schreiend sprang sie auf die Beine und rannte tiefer in den Gang hinein, möglichst schnell weg von dem Seeungeheuer. Der Kopf zog sich zurück, aber Lara ahnte schon, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde.

Anscheinend versuchte das Monster ihre Theorie auch noch zu bestätigen, in dem es wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich durch den Holzboden schoss und Lara nur in letzter Sekunde noch darüber hinweg sprang und somit ihre Flucht fortsetzen konnte. Der Kiefer verfehlte sie erneut.

Wenige Meter später bog der Gang nach links und endlich erkannte Lara auch den Ursprung des Geräusches von vorhin. Eine Art Walze wurde in dieser Sekunde hinaufgezogen und knallte dann einige Augenblicke später auf eine Eisenplatte. _Eine nette Falle, Poseidon. _Lara kam eine Idee.

Das Seeungeheuer hievte in diesem Moment den gesamten Körper und den überdimensional langen Hals in den Gang hinein. Nun gab es für Lara kein Entrinnen mehr. Ein dämonisches Fauchen entstieg der Kehle dieser Höllenkreatur und sie setzte Lara nach. Ähnlich einer Schnappschildkröte, schien sich der Hals auch zu strecken und holte Lara beinah auf. Im letzten Moment warf sich Lara zu Boden und vollführte eine Taucherrolle, um noch unter der herauf fahrenden Walze hindurch zu kommen.

Das Seeungeheuer schaffte es auch. In diesem Moment segelte die Walze erneut herab und die Eisenstacheln und das gesamte Gewicht der Walze legte sich auf den Hals des Seeungeheuers und bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch. Lara lehnte an der dahinter liegenden Tür und beobachtete, wie der Kopf des Seeungeheuers nur wenige Meter vor ihrem Gesicht inne hielt und der mächtige Kiefer zuschnappte.

Ein Atem der an eine Mischung aus verfaultem Fisch und Schimmelentferner erinnerte, schlug Lara entgegen und benebelte kurz ihre Sinne. Doch schon bald hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und richtete sich auf. Ein letzter Blick auf das Seeungeheuer zeigte ihr, dass die Kreatur tot war. Dann stieß sie die schwere Eichentür auf und trat in den nächsten Raum hinein. Sie kam nicht drum herum zu Lächeln, als sie sah wo sie sich befand: In der _Schatzkammer. _Sie war aber nicht alleine, doch davon ahnte Lara bis zu diesem Moment noch nichts.

Der Broker blickte auf die Taschenuhr. _Noch acht Minuten._

Fortsetzung folgt:


	26. Kekrops und die wahre Liebe

**Kekrops und die wahre Liebe**

Kapitel XV

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

Die Schatzkammer war vier Mal so groß, wie der Raum, indem Lara den toten Seemann gefunden hatte und beinah selbst so geendet wäre. Der Holzfußboden unter ihren Füßen knarrte protestierend, als Lara sich in den Raum begab. Aber dennoch trug der Boden ihr Gewicht und sie war zuversichtlich, dass es nicht an ihrem Körpergewicht lag.

Sie erblickte Schatztruhen voll gepackt mit Münzen und Edelsteinen. Aber für all diese nichtigen Schätze hatte Lara keinen Blick. Ihre Augen waren einzig und allein auf das edle Podest gerichtet. Eine Steinsäule war dies wohl früher einst gewesen, doch nun war aus diesem Stück Stein eine Art Wasserschale gehauen worden. Eine Wasserschale, die von drei nackten Frauenkörpern gehalten wurde, die sich verlangend gegen die Schale und an einander pressten.

Doch auch das kunstvolle Podest verblasste bei dem Anblick des Kristalls, den Lara so lange gesucht hatte und der sie fast ihr Leben gekostet hatte. Die Träne der Sirenen lag in der Wasserschale. Die Schale selbst war mit Wasser gefüllt und mysteriöserweise schwamm der Kristall an der Oberfläche. Wie auch bei dem Auge des Kukulcan war die Oberfläche des Kristalls geschliffen, so dass er mehr oder weniger Rund war und wirkte makellos.

Keine Kerben, keine Risse, Splitter oder Steinfragmente. Ein perfekter Saphir von unschätzbarem Wert und mit der Macht des Wassers. Für einen kurzen Moment merkte Lara in ihr einen vollkommen neuen Gedanken aufkeimen. _Warum nicht diese Macht benutzen? Oder den Stein verkaufen? _

Sie erschauderte selbst, angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies ihre Gedanken gewesen waren.

Als Zeichen, dass sie den Gedanken verjagen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Juwel. Er war so wunderschön und so makellos. Ehrfürchtig trat Lara näher und blickte konzentriert auf das Wassergefäß.

_Zu viele böse Überraschungen an einem Tag, jetzt ist Vorsicht geboten. _Die Zeit spielte gegen sie und Lara musste sich beeilen.

Vorsichtig untersuchte sie das Wassergefäß und fand keine Anzeichen auf eine Falle oder auf irgendwelche Kreaturen. Dann tippte sie vorsichtig den aus dem Wasser ragenden Teil des Kristalls an. Der Saphir wippte in dem Wasser auf und ab und erzeugte keine Wellen, die sich an dem Rand der Schüssel brachen.

„In dir ruht also die Kraft des Wassers?!", Lara konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass ein so kleiner Stein, egal wie wunderschön und wertvoll er auch sein mochte, die Macht der sieben Weltmeere innehatte.

_Du musst es aber glauben. Hast doch selbst gesehen, was der Winddiamant mit Sara angestellt hat. Sara..._

Lara hatte Alexia noch immer nicht verziehen und ihre Wut war verborgen, aber nicht abgekühlt. Dann tauchte sie ihre Finger in die kühle Flüssigkeit und schloss sie um den Kristall. Wie erhofft, befand sich in dem Behälter nur Wasser. Doch als sie die geballte Faust mit dem Kristall in ihrem Inneren, versuchte heraus zu ziehen, fühlte es sich an, als würde sie in ein Becken voller trocknenden Sekundenkleber fassen.

Sie bekam die Hand nicht mehr heraus.

Erschrocken riss sie die Finger auf und als der Kristall ihren Händen entglitt, löste sich auch die Oberflächenspannung und Lara zog ihre Hand zurück.

„Also doch ein Zauber."

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun tun könnte. Als aber eines der Holzbretter knarrte, warf Lara ihren Kopf herum und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Aber es war nicht einer der Söldner oder vielleicht sogar Maxwell, der ihr gefolgt war, um sie zu verspotten. Der Mann hinter ihr trug ein Gewand, wie sie es im echten Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war eine Tunika, elegant gebunden und strahlend weiß. Seine Haare waren braun und leicht gewellt. Sein Kinn zierte ein Bärtchen und seine Augen funkelten blau.

Die muskulösen Arme spannten sich um eine Art Kurzschwert mit dem er auf Lara zielte. Als er den Mund öffnete sprach er eine für Lara fremde Sprache und dennoch verstand sie jedes Wort. Sie vermutete, dass es griechisch sein könnte, allerdings hatte sie an der Universität Altgriechisch lesen und sprechen gelernt.

„_Was tust du hier, Weib?!"_

Wollte der Fremde –Kekrops, da gab es eigentlich gar keinen Zweifel mehr- von ihr wissen. Lara war mit einem Satz in Kampfposition und verfluchte Frys und Konsorten, weil diese ihre Waffen abgenommen hatten. Gegen einen Unsterblichen mit einem Schwert würde sie echte Probleme kriegen.

„_Ein Weib in solchen Gewändern?!_", sprach Kekrops weiter: „_Welch interessante Wendung die Welt doch nahm, in all der Zeit, der mich beraubte Poseidon?"_ Er schien mehr erstaunt, als verärgert zu sein.

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit Poseidon dich hier festgesetzt hat und Athene dir die Unsterblichkeit schenkte.", versuchte Lara es friedlich. Sie wollte sich nicht mit einem Unsterblichen prügeln, weil sie auf jeden Fall den kürzeren ziehen würde. Andererseits würde er sie wohl mit dem Kristall –sollte sie ihn denn aus dem Wasser fischen können- nicht ziehen lassen.

„_Wie viel?_"

„Tausende von Jahren. Ich kann dir leider nicht genau sagen, wie viele genau.", Lara wollte ihn nicht wütend machen, aber die Wahrheit war nun mal, dass sie Kekrops nur aus dem Mythos kannte und eigentlich immer gedacht hatte, er wäre seinem Schicksal irgendwie entflohen.

Doch dem schien nicht so zu sein.

„_Tausende?!_", die Antwort schien Kekrops nicht zu gefallen: „_Tausende Jahre, in denen das Weib lernte Widerworte zu geben und Kleider zu tragen, die so vollkommen anders sind._" Seine Äußerungen waren für Laras Verhältnisse einwenig zu sexistisch, aber sie gab keine Widerworte, denn verstehen würde er sie sowieso nicht. Kekrops hatte eine vollkommen andere Mentalität, als die Männer heute.

„_Und nun ist das Weib auch noch hinter dem Schatz her._"

_Oh,oh..._

Noch bevor Lara etwas tun konnte, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, spannte er seine Muskeln und preschte vorwärts. Wie ein Berserker stieß er sich durch den Raum, das Kurzschwert drohend erhoben. An einer der Schatzkisten stieß er sich in die Luft.

Während Kekrops auf sie zusegelte, wartete Lara den passenden Moment ab. _Jetzt..._sie warf sich zur Seite und die Klinge des Kriegers ging ins Leere.

Hätte Lara eine Sekunde länger gezögert, hätte ihr Schädel jetzt andere Ausmaße. Die Archäologin rollte sich elegant ab und sprintete durch den Raum. Ihre Augen suchten fieberhaft nach einem Schwert oder einem Stab, mit dem sie Kekrops wenigstens bewusstlos schlagen konnte.

Doch sie wurde nicht direkt fündig. „_Uaaaah_!", ertönte von hinten ein Schrei. Lara wollte gar nicht wissen, was da auf sie wartete, also warf sie sich ohne sich umzusehen einfach zur Seite. Sie musste sich ein Lob zu sprechen, dass sie so gehandelt hatte, denn nur wenige Sekunden später sauste ein vergoldeter Speer durch die Luft, den Kekrops wohl auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, und durchstieß das Holz einer Schatztruhe. Münzen, Perlen, Juwelen und zwei _Sai's. _Das Sai bestand aus einem Knauf und einer Klinge, die an einen Dreizack erinnerte.

Mit einer Hechtrolle warf sich Lara neben die zersplitterte Kiste und ihre Finger griffen nach den beiden Sai's.

Kekrops bemerkte ihren Versuch an Waffen zu kommen und stürmte vor. Mit einer Rückwärtsrolle brachte sich Lara aus der Gefahrenzone und hob ihre Arme in die Höhe, präsentierte Kekrops ihre Waffen.

Sie parierten noch einige Male die Angriffe des jeweils Anderen, bis Kekrops plötzlich amüsiert aufschnaubte: „_Für ein Weib kämpfst du richtig gut. Wie eine Amazone."_

Wäre dies kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod und würde nicht das Leben ihrer Freunde davon abhängen, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten vier Minuten an den Kristall kam, so würde sich Lara sogar geschmeichelt fühlen. Aber so wie die Sache im Moment stand, waren ihre Chancen schlecht.

Lara stieß vor, täuschte einen Hieb ab und warf sich dann mit geducktem Körper gegen den stämmigen Griechen. Kekrops kam ins Schwanken und fiel. So gelang es Lara schließlich die Oberhand zu gewinnen und den Unsterblichen zu entwaffnen.

Sie wusste zwar, dass es eine alberne Geste war, dennoch drückte sie ihm die beiden schmuckvollen Sai's an die Kehle: „Hör mal, ich habe nichts gegen dich persönlich. Ich werde hier auch nie wieder auftauchen, aber ich brauche wirklich dringend den Kristall."

Sie sah, wie Kekrops Augen für einen kurzen Moment von ihren abließen und er dann die Wasserschale dem Kristall taxierte: „_Du begehrst diesen Stein? Noch immer scheinen die Frauen nach Schmuck und Steinen zu gieren. Weißt du überhaupt welche Kraft der Stein hat?_"

„Ja.", sie versuchte ihm deutlich zu machen, dass es ihr ernst war, indem sie die Klingen fester an den Hals presste. Doch Kekrops war unbeeindruckt. Warum sollte er das auch, denn immerhin war er ja unsterblich.

„_Ich bin beeindruckt. Klug, kräftig und wunderschön..."_, sie spürte wie Kekrops seine Bauch und Beckengegend anspannte und sie mit einem schnellen Ruck von sich stieß. Dann war er bereits auf den Beinen und schlug mit seinem Schwert zu. Lara fing den Sturz ab und rollte sich zur Seite: „_...eine Frau wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet._"

Wollte er ihr jetzt wirklich Komplimente machen, während sein Schwert kurz davor war sie zu Gulasch zu verarbeiten.

Mit den Sai's wehrte sie die Schläge des Gegners immer rechtzeitig ab, aber es gelang ihr auch nicht selbst anzugreifen. Kekrops schwang sein Schwert über Kopf und dies nutze Lara. Während die Klinge von rechts heran geflogen kam, wich Lara geduckt aus und führte die Klingen ihrer Waffe an der Brust des Unsterblichen vorbei. Wie erwartet schnitt sie ihm zwar ins Fleisch, aber es wuchs direkt zu, sobald die Klinge ein mal quer über die Brust geschnitten hatte.

Allerdings kam Kekrops für einen kurzen Moment ins Schwanken und Lara warf ihren Körper nach oben, brachte Kekrops zu Fall und stemmte ihren Fuß auf seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Da Schwert des Unsterblichen war einige Meter weiter geschlittert und lag nun außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Lara hatte keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen und sie wusste auch, dass ihr die Zeit davonlaufen würde, wenn sie sich noch länger darauf einlassen würde gegen einen Unsterblichen zu kämpfen, würden ihre Freunde bald das Zeitliche segnen.

„Beruhigen wir uns.", versuchte Lara es auf diesem Wege, doch sie ahnte schon, dass der Grieche kein Interesse an diesem Wort _beruhigen _hatte. Sie merkte aber auch, dass in Kekrops Augen nicht mehr diese Wut und diese Leere herrschten.

Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er Lara ansah, hatte sich verändert.

Sie senkte ihren Fuß von seiner Brust und er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, stemmte die Ellebogen neben sich als Stütze auf den Holzboden.

„_Ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Kampfkraft._", erklärte er ihr.

_Wie jetzt?! Keine Flüche und Todesschwüre, weil ich dir versucht habe die Haut abzuziehen?_ Lara war verwirrt und sie wollte nicht mal im Traum daran denken, was Kekrops in diesem Moment wohl dachte. Aber sie hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht.

Kekrops, der verfluchte Grieche, ständig auf der Suche nach der großen und wahren Liebe, schien sie in Lara Croft gefunden zu haben.

Lara schluckte hörbar.

So konnte sie immerhin den Stein an sich bringen, da Kekrops ihr nun nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte. Gerade, als Lara sich umwand, spürte sie eine starke Hand an ihrem Knöchel. Es war die Hand des Kekrops und er zog an ihr und brachte sie somit zu Fall.

Dann warf er sich mit dem Körper auf sie und blickte ihr nun in die Augen. Sein Atem ging langsam und sein Körper fühlte sich warm an. Aber Lara hatte nicht vor sich von ihm etwas antun zu lassen.

„_Verrate mir deinen Namen._", verlangte Kekrops sanft.

„Lara...", die Archäologin versuchte sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Körperlich war der Grieche ihr weit überlegen und Lara ahnte schon, dass sie keine Chance haben würde. Aber dann überraschte er sie, indem er zwei Worte flüsterte: „_Rette mich..._", er schwieg: _„...Lara._"

_Rette mich?_ Diese Worte hallten noch lange in ihrem Kopf nach, während die beiden da auf dem Boden der Schatzkammer lagen. Wie meinte er das? Retten? Sollte sie sich mit Poseidon anlegen? Dachte er wirklich, dass Lara Croft in der Lage war einen Gott zu stürzen...

_...nun gut, Seth hast du auch besiegt, oder? _

Sie musste selbst innerlich schmunzeln, als ihr klar wurde was sie alles schon vollbracht hatte in den wenigen Jahren, die einem Menschen vergönnt waren.

„Das ist wohl Carpe Diem in Reinform.", murmelte sie. Und dann plötzlich hatte Lara einen Verdacht: „Freiheit bedeutet für dich keineswegs, dass du gehen kannst, wohin du willst, oder?"

Kekrops schmunzelte: „_Nein. Freiheit heißt für mich...Tod._"

„Aber...", Lara wollte protestieren, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „_Es ist schon okay...ich habe viele Jahrtausende hier unten verbracht. Mit deiner Welt verbindet mich gar nichts mehr. Der Tod ist eine Gabe..._"

Lara seufzte schwer und dachte nach. Kekrops wollte, dass sie ihn tötete, aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Doch dann nahm er ihr die Entscheidung ab und auch das Grübeln würde sinnlos. Seine Lippen verschlossen die ihren und während er sie lang und zärtlich küsste, spürte Lara, wie das Leben aus seinem Körper langsam entwich.

Schließlich rollte er von ihr herunter und blieb keuchend liegen. Noch war der Tod nicht gekommen. Seine Augen hatten noch immer diesen strahlenden Glanz, während er sie anblickte. Sie waren froh, obwohl sich sein Körper in Todesqualen wand.

„_Nimm dies..._", er streckte ihr einen seiner Hände entgegen. Doch Lara erkannte nichts in seiner Handfläche: „_...Nimm den Handschuh. Er wird es dir ermöglichen, den Stein an dich zu bringen..._", dann verließ ihn seine Seele.

Lara konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er in den Himmel aufstieg, in den Himmel der ihm so lange vergönnt geblieben war. Und während sie hinauf zu Decke blickte, durchlief Kekrops Körper in Zeitraffer das Stadium des Zerfalls.

Am Schluss blieb nur noch der Handschuh liegen, den Lara langsam aufhob. Er war aus Gold und mit Elfenbeinplatten und einigen Edelsteinen geschmückt. Ein wirklich wertvoller Kleinod, den Lara aber niemals würde verkaufen können.

Se streifte sich den Goldhandschuh über die rechte Hand und obwohl er nicht ganz passte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte es niemals irgendwo anders hingehört.

Mit einer Mischung aus Melancholie und Vorfreude ging sie auf das Wasserbecken zu und tauchte die Hand in das Wasser. Anders als erwartet, floss es nicht durch Ritzen oder Gelenkscharniere ins Innere. Ihre behandschuhten Finger umschlossen den Stein und sie zog die Hand hinaus.

Nur einen kurzen Moment lang spürte sie einen leichten Protest von den Wassermassen, aber dann hatte sie ihre Hand befreit und hielt den Saphir nun in ihrer Handfläche. Der Handschuh an ihren Fingern fühlte sich an wie eine zweite Haut und sie hatte das Gefühl, die Oberfläche des Steines an ihrer eigenen Haut zu spüren.

Dann fiel Lara ein, dass sie ein Zeitlimit hatte. Der Vermummte würde sicher nicht zögern ihre Freunde umzubringen. „Ich muss mich beeilen.", gerade wollte sie sich zur Tür wenden, als ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam. Der Stein in ihrer Hand verlieh ihr die Kraft des Wassers, sie war nun Gebieterin des Wassers..._nein, du bist das Wasser..._

Wo kam dieser Gedanke her? Woher hatte Lara das wissen können? Verwirrt blickte sie auf den Stein in ihrer Hand. Sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, konnte Lara auch noch später. Ihre Augen sondierten die Kammer genauer und vor allem die Wände. Dann erspähte sie durch einige Ritze ein bläulichen Schimmer.

„Wenn ich das Wasser selbst bin...", sie führte den Gedanken nicht laut zu Ende. Stattdessen nahm sie Anlauf und spurtete auf die löchrige Holzwand zu. _Bitte, lass es funktionieren..._

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ich weiß, ich weiß...dieses Kapitel ist tierisch dämlich. Aber irgendwie musste ich die Handlung wieder in die Richtung biegen, die es eigentlich nehmen sollte. Und darum musste es eben mit einwenig Gewalt gehen...hoffentlich stört euch das nicht und bleibt mir gewogen. _

_Euer Purzel_


	27. Klagelieder

**Klagelieder**

Kapitel XVI

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

_Bitte, lass es funktionieren..._

Laras Spurt endete abrupt, als sie die Wand erreichte. Aber anders, als sie erwartet hatte, prallte sie daran nicht zurück. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie spürte, wie ihr Körper sich in einzelne Moleküle zerlegte und sie wie das Wasser durch die Ritzen in der Schiffswand gespült wurde.

Lara klatschte auf die Wasseroberfläche und obwohl sie eigentlich Schmerz oder wenigstens das Gefühl von verdrängendem Wasser zu spüren hoffte, spürte sie nichts. Stattdessen schien es nun so, als wäre ihrem Körper kein Limit gesetzt. Als könnte sie das gesamte Wasser in diesem Becken zu einer Überlara formen.

Der eigentlich schwierige Teil kam jetzt. Sie musste es schaffen, sich ein Bild von ihrem früheren Ich in den Kopf zu rufen und dieses dann aus den Wassermassen erheben lassen. Es mochte vielleicht eine interessante Erfahrung sein, wenn man von seinem Körper losgelöst war.

Aber im Moment brauchte Lara ihren Körper wirklich dringend. Das sie es überhaupt durch die Ritzen geschafft hatte, war schon merkwürdig genug. Sie hatte sich einfach Wasser vorgestellt, hatte einfach daran denken müssen, wie es wäre...Wasser zu sein. Und schon hatte sie sich in ihre Einzelteile aufgelöst.

_Mensch, dass war vielleicht krass..._ein besseres Wort fiel ihr wirklich nicht ein. Doch nun besann sie sich wieder auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe. Sie schloss ihre Augen, jedenfalls tat sie das metaphorisch, denn Augen besaß sie in dieser Form keine. Und dennoch konnte sie die Umgebung um sich herum deutlich wahr nehmen.

_Konzentrier dich...konzentrier dich...du bist Lara...Lara...L-A-R-A..._

Mit erschrecken musste sie feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, sich ihren Ursprünglichen Zustand in den Kopf zu rufen. Aber sie versuchte es. Und dann merkte sie, wie sich einzelne Moleküle bewegten, wie die Wasseroberfläche zu schaukeln begann und wie sich der menschliche Körper von Lara Croft aus dem Wasser selektierte.

_Ja...ich schaffe es. _

Sie konnte nun deutlich die Form ihrer Finger erkennen. Noch waren sie zwar in der Farbe des Wasser, aber dennoch erkannte sie langsam ihre frühere Gestalt. Eigentlich wäre dies der richtige Moment, um Schönheitsfehler auszubaden..._so ein Quatsch..._

Dann erkannte Lara plötzlich, was sie vorhin hinter den Wänden des Palastes gesehen hatte. Menschliche Gestalten. Die Schemen hatten genauso ausgesehen, wie ihr aktueller Zustand. _Die Sirenen...sie leben..._

Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser und Lara beeilte sich aufzutauchen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr Körper sich nun vollständig zurückverwandelt hatte. Sie hustete und spuckte Wasser, als ihr Körper die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, erwartete sie Maschinengewehre und ähnliches auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. Aber stattdessen wurde sie überrascht.

Der Vermummte, Corban Frys und eine schlanke, junge Frau standen sich in einem Dreieck gegenüber. Die Söldner zielten mit ihren Maschinenpistolen unsicher auf das kleine Grüppchen. Lara erkannte Alexia Foster. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine Beretta, in der anderen das Amulett, das _Auge des Kukulcan_.

Die Neunmillimeter zeigten auf Corban Frys Kopf und der Stein deutete in Richtung des Vermummten. Dieser hatte den Speer des Schicksals erhoben und zielte auf Alexia und auch Frys Pistole zeigte auf die junge Frau.

Lara schwamm zum Beckenrand, ohne sich zu Fragen, was das sollte. Im Moment war die Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Personen in der Mitte des Raumes gerichtet. Lara fand unweit eines der Söldner ihre Waffen und den Rucksack und schlich hinüber. Dort positionierte sie sich hinter dem jungen Mann. Sein Haar war braun, seine Augen grün. Er wirkte knapp über zwanzig. Und nun würde Lara ihm Gewalt antun müssen.

Mit einem Handkantenschlag raubte sie ihm das Bewusstsein und fing seinen bewusstlosen Körper ab, um ihn sanft auf dem Boden abzulassen. So vermied sie verdächtige Geräusche. Ihre Finger gruben sich um die Pistolen und auch den Rucksack positionierte sie, samt Waffengurt an angestammtem Platz.

Endlich wurde die Stille von Alexias Stimme durchbrochen.

„Du hast mich verraten, Bastard.", zischte sie und Lara vermutete, dass damit Corban Frys gemeint war.

„Ich habe gar nichts.", wehrte sich der Mafiapate. Lara schob den Stein in eine der Außentaschen an ihrem Rucksack und erhob sich dann. „Du hast mit diesem Broker zusammengearbeitet, ohne mir davon zu sagen...du hast mich _betrogen._", wenn Lara nicht gewusst hätte, was genau Alexia meinte, hätte man dies auch falsch verstehen können.

„Wir können den Gewinn immer noch...", ein Schuss löste sich. Laras Kopf ruckte herum, aber noch immer standen die drei Figuren in der Mitte der Aufmerksamkeit.

Alexia hatte scheinbar nur einen Warnschuss abgegeben.

„Hier wird _nichts _geteilt.", schrie die junge Archäologin und ihr blondes Haar bebte mit jedem Ton.

Lara stockte für einen Moment in ihrer Bewegung und lauschte. Die Luft schien wie angehalten und alle Augen richteten sich auf Alexia. Bisher schien der Broker teilnahmslos zu bleiben. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, würde der Preis für alle vier Kristalle einen so hohen Marktwert erzielen, dass sie die Summe auch auf fünf Teile aufteilen könnten und dennoch würde sich jeder eine kleine Insel kaufen können. (Anmerk: dramatisiert.)

Aber anscheinend wollte Alexia alles für sich.

Schließlich musste Lara aber die Situation unterbrechen, denn langsam wurde es Zeit von hier zu verschwinden und Lara war auf jeden Fall dafür. Also hob sie ihre beiden Pistolen und schritt so Selbstsicher wie möglich an den Söldnern vorbei. Bevor diese realisiert hatten, wer sich da zwischen ihnen befand, stand Lara bereits bei der kleinen Gruppe und richtete einen der Pistolenläufe auf Corban Frys und den anderen auf die vermummte Gestalt.

„Habt ihr mich vermisst?", war alles was sie hervorbrachte und ein gewitztes Lächeln lag ihr auf den Lippen. Die Gruppierung verteilte sich mit einem Schlag ganz enorm. Frys zielte immer noch auf Alexia, Alexia richtete ihre Waffe nun primär auf den Vermummten und Lara sah, wie der Diamant, um ihr Handgelenk baumelnd, anfing zu leuchten.

Und Lara zielte auf die beiden Herrschaften, würde aber auch nicht zögern Alexia zu erschießen.

„Lady Croft.", sprach nun endlich der Vermummte seinen ersten Satz, seit Lara wieder feste Gestalt angenommen hatte: „Schön zu sehen, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft haben. Provokativ hob er seine freie Hand und blickte auf die Uhr: „Oh, Moment. Eine Minute zu spät."

„Sparen Sie sich die Drohungen.", zischte Lara und machte eine drohende Bewegung mit der Pistole in ihrer rechten Hand: „Ich würde Sie erschießen, bevor Sie auch nur irgendetwas machen könnten." Als Antwort stieß der Vermummte nur ein amüsiertes Lachen aus. Wenn man diese Kälte als amüsiert bezeichnen könnte. Seine Stimme war noch immer so sanft und ruhig, wie sie es zu Beginn gewesen war.

„Alexia.", begann schließlich Frys, der scheinbar immer noch den Zorn der Frau fürchtete: „Bitte beruhige dich doch. Ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen." Alexia funkelte ihn nur finster an. Sie hatte im Moment keine Zeit dazu sich mit Frys auseinander zu setzen.

„Das sieht echt schlecht für uns alle aus, wie?", meinte Lara schließlich, um endlich auf das Thema zu kommen, welches sie primär betraf. Die Rettung ihrer Freunde.

„Geben Sie mir den Kristall, Lady Croft.", Alexia riss ihre Waffe blitzschnell herum und richtete sie auf Lara. Die Archäologin wirbelte herum und richtete nun eine Waffe auf Alexia und den Vermummten. Nur Frys schien nicht genau zu wissen, auf wen er nun zielen sollte. Denn der Vermummte richtete den Speer auf die blonde Frau.

„Wissen Sie was, Alexia.", begann Lara und blickte dabei fest in die kalten Augen der Kollegin: „Ich werde einer Verrückten, wie Ihnen, dieses mächtige Artefakt nicht überlassen." „Sie haben leider keine Wahl, wie mir scheint.", ergriff der Vermummte Partei für die Feindin.

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dies zur Zufriedenheit aller zu lösen?", Frys, der noch immer teilnahmslos daneben stand und mal auf Lara und mal auf Alexia zielte, schien nur darauf bedacht seine eigene Haut zu retten.

Dann plötzlich leuchteten die Augen des Mafiapaten erfreut auf. Lara folgte seinem Blick und sie sah, wie langsam eine bekannte Gestalt die Stufen von der ersten Ebene hinaufstieg. Es war Max, Frys Sohn. Und in seiner Hand ruhte noch immer der amerikanische Militärrevolver. Das sah nicht gut für Lara aus. Mit Maxwells auftauchen würde sich das Gleichgewicht verschieben und diese Pattsituation wäre nicht mehr gegeben.

Und so, wie er Lara anlächelte, schien er zu wissen, dass die Archäologin verloren hatte. Und nun wahrscheinlich sowohl mit ihrem Leben, als auch mit dem Kristall bezahlen musste.

Frys und Max schienen diesen Moment auszukosten, denn Maxwell schien sich gar nicht zu beeilen, um die kleine Gruppe zu erreichen.

Blitzschnell versuchte Lara eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, um sich irgendwo in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber es standen hier immerhin auch noch Söldner herum, die Lara ebenfalls zur Gefahr werden würden, wenn sie versuchen würde zu fliehen. Ihre Augen huschten hin und her und suchten die Kristalloberfläche des Palastes ab.

_Sieht schlecht für dich aus, Lara..._

Vorsichtig schob sie eine ihrer Pistolen zurück in ihren Halfter und wühlte hinter ihrem Rücken in den Seitenfächern nach dem Kristall. Wenn Alexia ihn dazu benutzen konnte um zu kämpfen, würde es vielleicht auch Lara gelingen. Sie musste es sich einfach nur vorstellen und diese Vorstellung in ihre geballte Faust projizieren.

Dann erreichte Max die Gruppe. Lara sah, wie sich seine Handmuskeln fester um den Knauf spannten und seine Finger dem Abzugskolben umspielten. Er hob den Arm langsam. _Er zielt wirklich auf dich. _Was hätte Lara auch anderes erwarten können.

Max gehörte –leider- zu den Bösen und daran konnte sie nichts ändern. „Endlich bist du wieder zurück.", Corban Frys Stimme bebte voller Vorfreude. Er wollte Lara tot sehen, denn sie hatte ihm genug Pläne durchkreuzt. Es war an der Zeit sie los zu werden. Und jetzt, wo Max von seinem Spaziergang zurück war, hatte sich das Blatt endgültig gewendet.

Lara schluckte schwer und bereitete sich auf ihr Ende vor. Der Lauf des Revolvers zeigte deutlich auf ihre Stirn und Maxwell zwinkerte ihr neckisch zu.

_Verdammter Verräter. _

Andererseits sollte sie sich selbst dafür hassen und nicht ihn. Immerhin hatte sie ihm vertraut und hatte ihre Zweifel unterdrückt und das nur, weil Lara ihn anziehend gefunden hatte. _Wohl eher ausziehend..._dachte sie sich selbst sarkastisch. Alexias Augen wanderten zwischen Lara und Frys Sohn hin und her. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, zu wem sie jetzt halten sollte.

Einen Moment lang kehrte schweigen ein. Ein Schweigen das durch eine Melodie untermalt wurde.

_Eine Melodie?!_

Lara war nicht die einzige, die die leisen Töne vernahm. Es war ein Summen, weit entfernt und leise. Aber da war irgendwo wirklich Musik. Aus dem Summen wurden langsam Stimmen, Gesang, klagender Gesang. So schön und doch so voller Schmerz. Lara wusste, wen sie da erwarten konnte. Und tatsächlich. Etwas drückte sich durch die Außenwand des Palastes und sickerte ins Innere.

Eine Gestalt vollkommen aus Wasser aber eindeutig weiblich. Der Gesang schwoll an. Und Lara erkannte die drei Sirenen aus der griechischen Mythologie, wie sie kamen, um Kekrops Tod zu beweinen. _Wahrscheinlich sind sie auch hier, um dich zu richten. _

Laras Finger schlossen sich noch fester um den Wasserkristall in ihrer Hand und alle blickten auf das unwirkliche Schauspiel, was sich da abspielte. Drei weibliche Gestalten, die sich durch eine massive Wand pressten und dann auf dem Boden aufschlugen, für einen kurzen Moment ihre Form verloren und wie Wasser das aus einem Putzeimer aus die Straße gekippt wurde, über den Boden schwappten.

Dann erhoben sie sich langsam wieder, formten sich zusammen. Lara versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wie die Namen der drei Sirenen lauteten. Aber es gab mehrere Überlieferungen, nach denen die Sirenen alle andere Namen hatten. Allerdings konnte Lara davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht Himeropa und Thelxiope heißen konnten, da die Sirenennamen nur im Paar auftraten und diese beiden gehörten zu einer Sage, bei denen es sich nur um zwei Sirenen handelte.

Allerdings erkannte Lara deutlich drei Gestalten vor sich. Als sich die Frauen zu ihrer vollen Gestalt erhoben, betrachtete Lara sie genauer. Ein üppiger Busen, lange Beine, eine Art Rock aus Wasser und langes, wehendes Haar. Das Wasser des Sirenenkörpers war in ständiger Bewegung, so dass es so wirkte, als würden sie sich ständig verformen und verändern. Das taten sie auch, aber das Grundgerüst ihres Körpers blieb erhalten.

Die Stimmen der Fabelwesen hoben zu neuer Höhe an und Lara wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Die Sirenen waren dafür bekannt Männer mit ihrem Gesang zu betören.

_Gut, dass du eine Frau bist..._

Als sie schließlich wieder zu Maxwell blickte, hatte dieser seinen Blick immer noch auf Lara gerichtet und sein Revolver zielte immer noch auf ihre Stirn. Würde sie jetzt sterben? Als das Chaos losbrach, beantwortete sich Laras Frage von selbst. Allerdings nicht so, wie sie es gedacht hatte.

Dafür aber so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Als die ersten Söldner dem Zauber der Sirenen erlagen und sich in Bewegung setzen, schossen auch die Kreaturen vor. Der Vermummte machte einen Satz nach hinten und schwang seinen Speer, der Lara den Kopf abtrennen würde. Lara warf sich zu Boden und Maxwell schwang den Revolverknauf plötzlich herum und jagte ihn gegen den Schädel seines Vaters.

Dieser löste aus Schock eine Kugel, die als Querschläger irgendwo im Raum verhallte und segelte in Richtung Boden. Benommen, aber nicht bewusstlos. Diese Chance nutze Lara und sprintete hinüber zu einem größeren Felsen.

Der Gesang der Sirenen war zwar schön und betörend, aber auf Lara hatte er keinerlei Wirkung, ebenso wenig auf Alexia die sofort zur Verfolgung von Lara ansetze. Merkwürdigerweise musste Lara erkennen, dass auch der Vermummte immer noch Herr seiner Sinne zu sein schien.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

Mit einem schnellen Ruck schleuderte er den Speer in Laras Richtung und die Archäologin musste erkennen, dass es jetzt ernst werden würde.

Zur gleichen Zeit setzte sich auch Kekrops Schlachtschiff in Bewegung.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Es wird spannend. Wird Lara die Sirenen bezwingen können? Und was genau bedeutet Maxwells Verrat an seinem Vater? Das und mehr erfahrt ihr in dem nächsten Kapitel: _

_Duell der Elemente_


	28. Duell der Elemente

**Duell der Elemente**

Kapitel XXVII

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

Ein Schwall Blut segelte zu Boden und zerspritzte in alle Richtungen. Fassungslos starrte Corban Frys auf die rote Pfütze. Eine Mischung aus Speichel und Blut. Seine Augen waren geweitet, seine Hände zitterten. Einige Tropfen des Blutes hatten seine Finger besudelt. Schließlich kam nach dem Schock, der Schmerz und dann die Erkenntnis.

„Maxwell...", Blut quoll zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und lief ihm am Kinn hinab. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein eigener Sohn holte mit dem Stiefel aus und trat zu. Der Schmerz explodierte in seiner Magengegend und Frys kippte auf die Seite, schwer keuchend und nach Luft ringend.

„Max...", Frys hustete als er sich an seinem eigenen Speichel verschluckte und versuchte die Hand mit der Pistole auf seinen eigenen Sohn zu richten. Doch dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft. Im Moment versuchte er nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Speer jagte wie ein Blitz auf Lara zu. Noch bevor sie wirklich realisiert hatte, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr war, erreichte der Speer sie bereits. Einer ihrer Urinstinkte bewahrte sie davor in dieser Sekunde den Tod zu finden, als sie sich zur Seite rollte und flach auf den Boden presste.

Der Speer jagte knapp über ihrem Rücken hinweg und hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrer Haut aus dem frisches Blut quoll. Lara schrie vor Schmerz auf und beobachtete den Speer, wie er einige Meter weiter in der Wand stecken blieb. Während sie so da lag, hörte sie einen erstickenden Schrei hinter sich. Die Sirenen hatten aufgehört zu singen und alles wartete auf einen nächsten Zug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl war seit kurzem Mitglied der Söldnertruppe und dementsprechend auch noch nie in einem wirklichen Feldeinsatz gewesen. Klar, hier und da mal Schutz von Prominenten, die sich eigentlich nur aus Langeweile einen Bodyguard zulegten.

Aber noch nie hatte er eine Waffe abgefeuert, bis heute. Außerdem hatte er noch nie gegen Kreaturen wie diese gekämpft, bis heute. Gestorben war er bisher auch noch nicht, doch auch das sollte sich heute schlagartig ändern. Hätte er geahnt, dass er heute den Tod finden würde, hätte Carl sich noch richtig von seinem Sohn verabschiedet.

Als diese Kreaturen aus der Wand gekommen war, wollten seine Augen nicht wahrhaben, was sein Herz schon lange wusste. Diese Welt war voller Monster und Dämonen, die keiner physikalischen Gesetzgebung gehorchten. All die Monster die man als kleines Kind nachts unter seinem Bett vermutete, die bei Tageslicht aber gänzlich verschwunden waren, existierten.

Es schien beinah eine Ironie des Schicksals zu sein, dass er als geborener Zyniker und Zweifler ausgerechnet durch die Hand einer solchen Kreatur sterben sollte. Oder eher durch die Lippen dieser Kreatur.

Als ihr Lied erklang, war er sofort wie gebannt. Die Schönheit der Stimmen und die Schönheit der Körper zog ihn an, ohne das er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Er merkte, wie sein Herz nachgab und ihm zuflüsterte: _So schlimm kann es nicht sein...es sind doch nur Frauen. Keine Dämonen. _

Aber sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft und trachtete nach einer Lösung, es suchte Synapsen zu seinen Gliedmaßen, die aber durch den Klang des Liedes unterbrochen waren. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen. Langsam und zäh, wie ein Liebestrunkener Vollidiot bewegte er sich auf seinen sicheren Tod zu. Und noch immer hörte er die beruhigende Stimme. _Keine Monster...das können doch keine Monster sein. _

Dann bewegte sich die Sirene ebenfalls. Schnell und sicher glitt sie hinüber zu ihm und ihre kalten, feuchten Hände umfassten sein Gesicht. Seine Glieder zitterten vor Angst, seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch der erhoffte Schrei der Angst blieb aus. Alles was er hervorbrachte war ein leises, bemitleidenswertes Krächzen.

Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und zuckten Angsterfüllt hin und her. _Bloß weg hier...keine Monster...Monster...weg..._es schien, als würden zwei Partien in seinem Körper kämpfen. Als sich die Lippen der Sirene auf die seinen legten durchzuckte ihn ein kalter Schauer. Es war so, als hätte er einen Fiebertraum. Schnell, laut und grausam. Er sah Körper, zuckende Schatten, Blut und Licht.

Dann plötzlich war die Sirene verschwunden und alles was auf seinen Lippen übrig war, war der salzige Nachgeschmack ihrer Lippen. Die Angst legte sich von ihm. Doch wohin war die Sirene verschwunden. Als der Schmerz wieder losging, war es so vollkommen anders als vorhin. Es schien, als würde er implodieren. Etwas sog mit aller Kraft an seinen Innereien. _Nicht an seinen Innereien, an der Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper..._

Carl presste die Hände auf den schmerzenden Bauch und ging in die Knie. Tränen standen ihm im Gesicht, Tränen der Angst und des Schmerzes. So etwas hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt und es würde auch das Letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben fühlen würde. Plötzlich schien etwas zu bersten. Als er die Hände in sein Blickfeld hob, konnte er erkennen, wie die Haut an seinen Fingern porös wurde und wie er langsam aber sich austrocknete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Oh mein Gott.",

hätte Alexia Foster wirklich an einen Gott geglaubt, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich bekreuzigt. So aber spannten sich nur ihre Muskeln und sie schluckte einen dicken Kloß. Die Sirene schien wie von dem Söldner aufgesogen.

Nun sah Alexia zu, wie der Körper des einst kräftigen Mannes langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Wie eine Figur aus Sand brach sie unter ihrer eigenen Last zusammen, als das Leben aus dem Körper dieses Mannes wich. Er war ausgetrocknet, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Als der trockene Staub zu Boden rieselte, blieb allerdings eine Kontur zurück. Die Sirene! Ihre Melodie erklang von neuem und schien die hier Anwesenden zu verspotten. Das Wesen ahnte, dass es für den männlichen Teil der Bevölkerung kein Entrinnen geben würde. Und für die weiblichen Wesen hatten die Sirenen wahrscheinlich auch einen Trick auf Lager.

Dämonen, durch und durch.

Wo sie gerade an Dämonen denken musste. Ihr Blick fiel auf den blutenden Corban Frys, der es irgendwie geschafft zu haben schien, sich die Ohren zu verkleben, wie es einst Odysseus getan hatte. Ein geschickter Zug, der Frys vor dem Bann der Sirenen retten würde. Nicht aber vor der Wut der Alexia. Mit großen Schritten holte sie aus, um zu beenden, was sie angefangen hatte. Frys gehörte bestraft und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie somit Croft und Pezinni in die Arme spielte, blieb ihr doch keine Wahl.

Alexia wusste bereits, wo sich der nächste Stein befand. Sobald sie diesen in ihren Besitz gebracht hatte, würde sie Croft in Grund und Boden stampfen. Mit der Kraft der Elemente würde Alexia dieser Hobbyarchäologin die Leviten lesen. Und zwar mit ganzer Kraft.

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten...", murmelte sie, während die Distanz zwischen ihr und Frys immer größer wurde: „...ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, meine Kleine."

Doch sie erreichte Frys nicht. Mit aller Kraft rammte sie etwas von der Seite und sie landete zusammen mit dem Angreifer auf dem Boden. Es gelang ihr die Hände in letzter Sekunde hoch zu reißen, bevor die Fäuste ihr Gesicht trafen.

Als sie wieder sehen konnte, saß Croft rittlings auf ihr drauf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem der erste Schrecken über den grausamen Tod dieses Mannes überwunden war, blickte Lara sich weiter im Raum rum. Frys hockte noch immer, wenn auch nicht mehr so paralysiert, auf dem Boden und blickte den Sirenen beim morden zu.

Maxwell, der eben Laras Leben gerettet hatte, stand mit dem Rücken an einen der Steine gepresst und zielte mit der Waffe abwechselnd auf die drei Sirenen. Er schien dem Bann noch nicht vollkommen erlegen zu sein. Ein wirklich willensstarker Mann.

_Hör auf damit...das letzte Mal, als du ihn so bewundert hast, hat er dich in Teufelsküche gebracht..._

Der Vermummte war verschwunden. Anscheinend war ihm die Sache zu gefährlich geworden. Und Alexia Foster bewegte sich schnell und präzise durch den Raum. „Foster.", flüsterte Lara leise und voller Wut. Das Koma von Sara kam Lara wieder in den Sinn, während sie sich erhob und sämtliche Wunden und das Blut ignorierte, um die Distanz zwischen sich und ihrer erklärten Erzfeindin zu überwinden. Unterwegs sprang sie über einen auf dem Boden rollenden Söldner, schoss aus Mitleid auf einen anderen und jagte ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf.

Lieber so sterben, als von innen zu vertrocknen. Die Schreie der sterbenden Männer und der Gesang der Sirenen vermischte sich mit den Schüssen und den Explosionen der Handgranaten zu einer makaberen Symphonie des Schmerzes.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Lara erkennen, wie die eben „erschossene" Sirene sich aus dem Körper des Toten erhob und Lara anvisierte. Aber Lara spürte, dass sie viel eher auf den Kristall in Laras Faust starrte, als auf die Frau selbst.

Doch der Archäologin blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Denn sie hatte Alexia nun erreicht und sprang ab. Sie rammte die Frau mit ihrem ganzen Körper und noch während sie zu Boden segelten, hob sie bereits die Faust, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Die blonde Kontrahentin wehrte die Schläge geschickt ab und blickte zwischen einer Angriffssalve, hinauf zu ihr: „Croft?!"

Plötzlich bäumte sich Alexias Körper auf und noch bevor Lara den nächsten Schlag tun konnte, wurde sie von einer Druckwelle in die Höhe geschleudert und landete einige Meter weiter auf dem Rücken. Die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst und sie hustete. Doch diese menschliche Schwäche erlaubte sie sich nur wenige Augenblicke. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie bereits auf den Beinen und ging in die Hocke.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei warnte Lara rechtzeitig und sie warf sich mit einer Hechtrolle zur Seite. Die Sirene von vorhin hatte sie attackiert und befand sich nun da, wo vorhin noch Laras Körper gewesen war. „Misch dich nicht ein.", schrie Alexia wütend und vollführte mit der flachen Hand einen Stoß in Richtung der Sirene.

_Das Windschwert_.

Das hatte auch diese Kukulcan-Hunde-Kreatur in Belize gemacht. Die Klinge schnitt durch den flüssigen Körper der Sirene hindurch und ließ sie zerfallen. Doch nur für wenige Sekunden, denn schon sammelte sich die Flüssigkeit wieder auf dem Boden zu einer Einheit. Lara konzentrierte sich und stellte sich vor, wie die Kraft des Wassers in ihre Hand floss. Durch die Fingerspitzen in das kühle Metall der Pistole und kanalisierte sich, abschussbereit, im Waffenlauf.

Lara hob die Pistole und schoss. Im letzten Moment gelang es, Alexia eine Druckwelle gegen die Kugeln aus Wasser aufzustellen und sie lenkte die Schüsse somit ab. Lara rannte nach links und schoss immer und immer wieder. Der blonden Archäologin blieb nicht viel übrig, als in Deckung zu gehen.

Doch Lara durfte sich nicht zu siegessicher zeigen, denn jeder unachtsame Moment würde Alexia die Chance geben, ihr Element zu aktivieren. Und plötzlich blitzte es hinter dem Felsen auf, den Alexia als Deckung nutzte. Ein kurzer Blitz und dann begann Laras Welt zu kippen.

Sie war unachtsam gewesen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Wassermunition der Croft jagte Alexia um die Ohren, während sie wie ein Feigling hinter einem Felsen Schutz suchen musste. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich so. Ihre Finger umschlossen den Diamanten in ihrer Handfläche und sie faltete die Hände. Sie würde nicht beten, aber sie musste irgendwie Innere Ruhe finden. Doch bei dem Dauerfeuer, was Lara Croft praktizierte, war es kaum möglich.

Alexia kam sich so schäbig und schlecht vor. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so nutzlos und hilflos gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Wut und Verzweiflung, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„So darf es nicht enden, so darf es nicht enden..."

_...nicht enden..._

War sie etwa kurz davor aufzugeben? War sie dabei alles hin zu schmeißen? War sie überhaupt noch sie selbst? In ihrem Leben war ihr viel schreckliches widerfahren. Viel zu oft war sie verlassen worden, war betrogen und allein gelassen worden. Man hatte sie hintergangen, belogen und hinter ihrem Rücken falsche Spiele gespielt. Man hatte ihr alles genommen und hinter eine Art Glaswand gestellt, damit sie es in ihrem Schmerz betrachten, aber nicht haben konnte.

„...ich habe es dir versprochen. Es darf so nicht enden, nicht jetzt, nicht hier...", Alexia spürte wie der Kristall in ihrer Handfläche sich erwärmte: „...nein...nicht jetzt, nicht hier.", Tränen der Verzweiflung rannten über ihre Wangen, benetzten ihre Lippen und den Boden.

„...Kayleigh."

Plötzlich wurde aus der pulsierenden Wärme in Alexias Hand ein heller Blitz, der aus dem Inneren des Diamanten zu kommen schien und sie und die Umgebung in ein helles Licht tauchte. Als Alexia wieder sehen konnte, schwebte sie wenige Meter über dem Boden und um sie herum zerbrach die Welt.

_Es wird so nie Enden..._

Fortsetzung folgt:


	29. Absolution

**Absolution**

Kapitel XXVIII

_Spinalonga, Griechenland, Palast des Poseidon_

Das Lara die nächsten Sekunden überlebte, hatte sie wahrscheinlich einer höheren Macht zu verdanken. Um sie herum fegte ein heftiger Wind. Es erinnerte an das _Windschwert_ von gerade eben, nur war hier ein _Windmixer _am Werk. Die Luft drang in jeden Schlitz, in jede noch so fein Lücke im Gestein und ließ ihn zerbrechen. Lara presste sich flach auf den Bauch und hob die Hände über ihren Kopf.

Als sich die Schreie und der Sturm legten, öffnete sie die Augen langsam. Auf ihr lag Maxwell, sein Rücken von Schnitten und Splittern des Kristallgehäuses übersäht. Er war bewusstlos, lebte aber noch.

_Er hat dich schon wieder vor dem Tode bewahrt..._

Langsam wurde das wohl zur Gewohnheit.

Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte sie sich unter dem bewusstlosen, schweren Körper hervor und wäre fast umgekippt. _Nein, nicht ich wäre gekippt. Der Boden kippt. _

Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte sie das Ausmaß von Alexias Angriff. Von dem einst so schönen Kristallboden war nur noch wenig übrig. Der Boden bestand nur noch aus vereinzelten, unterschiedlich großen Schollen. Und die Decke war an mehreren Stellen eingerissen, so dass Wasser hineinsprudelte. Die Sirenen schwammen unter der Oberfläche und warteten darauf, dass einer von den beiden Damen hinein fallen würde.

Bereit, alles zu fressen. Von den Söldnern hatte es keiner überlebt und nur noch Corban Frys hockte auf einer Scholle und blickte Alexia mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Wut an. Die Pistole, die er auf sie richtete, war vorne wie von einem scharfen Schwert halbiert. Lara konnte das Innenleben und den Lauf wunderbar erkennen.

Es schien so, als hätte allein Alexias Wille ihn am Leben gehalten. Aber wozu? Wollte sie ihn nicht tot sehen? Hatte sie es sich anders überlegt?

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn einfach mit bloßer Hand töten und nicht durch geliehene Kraft. Eine wirklich gerissene Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte. Aber warum um alles in der Welt, wollte sie Laras Tod?

_Weil du ihr in ihrer Arbeit dazwischen funkst. _

Der Gedanke war wirklich einleuchtend und dennoch konnte Lara sich keinen wirklichen Grund vorstellen, warum Alexia Foster die absolute Macht über die Elemente haben wollte. Die blonde Frau schwebte einen Meter über der zerstörten Oberfläche, eine Art stiller Orkan tobte um sie herum und ließ ihre Haare wehen. Anders als der Rest des Teams trug Alexia keinen Taucheranzug, sondern ein einfaches, weißes Top und eine blaue Jeans.

Sie war also nicht durch das Wasser gekommen.

„Lara Croft.", sie hob ihre Handfläche und Lara reagierte. Die Archäologin riss ihre Hand hoch und schoss. Doch die Kugeln prallten an einer unsichtbaren Mauer aus Wind ab. Schnell brachte Lara einwenig Distanz zwischen sich und die blonde Frau. Sie wollte nicht auch noch für den Tod von Maxwell verantwortlich sein, nachdem er ihr das Leben nun schon zum zweiten Mal gerettet hatte.

Wie gehofft schwebte Alexia, einer Furie gleich, hinter Lara her und versenkte mit einer Druckwelle jede Scholle, die Lara eben noch betreten hatte. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Mit einem schnellen Satz rannte sie über die nächste Scholle und sprang ab. Im Flug streckte sie die Beine und spreizte die Arme, tauchte in einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser ein. Die Sirenen gierten bereits nach ihr und streckten ihre Arme aus dem Wasser entgegen.

Doch weder die Sirenen, noch Alexia rechneten damit, was nun geschah. Als Laras Fingerspitzen die Wasseroberfläche berührten, verschwanden sie und während sie komplett eintauchte, vermischte sich ihr Körper mit dem Meerwasser. Eigentlich wäre dies die geeignete Moment, um zu fliehen. Doch das war nicht Laras Art und sie hatte mit Alexia noch eine Abrechnung zu machen.

„Was?!",

Alexia konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sah. Von Lara Croft war nichts mehr übrig. Sie war im Wasser verschwunden. „Verdammt.", Alexia ließ eine Druckwelle in das Wasser gleiten, doch sie ahnte bereits, dass sie Lara somit nicht verletzten konnte. Aber irgendwas musste sie in ihrer Wut tun.

„Komm heraus du Feigling.", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Nur ein unentwegtes schaben war zu vernehmen. Das Schiff des Kekrops bewegte sich in der unentwegten Strömung des Meeres, jetzt wo der Boden gebrochen war und der Palast in sich zusammenbrach.

Langsam aber sicher trieb das Schiff durch die Halle.

Dies hätte Alexias Fluchtweg sein können, doch sie würde Lara Croft nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen.

„Lara Croft! Zeig dich!", schrie sie erneut. Durch die Macht des Windes wurde ihr Schall verstärkt und ihre Stimme klang omnipotent. Sie war überall zugleich.

„_Jetzt hör auf zu schreien. Ich höre dich._", bekam sie schließlich als Antwort. Suchend blickte sie sich um, aber sie konnte Lara Croft nirgends sehen und riechen auch nicht. Dadurch, dass sie jetzt viel empfindlicher auf die Bewegung der Luft und die Gerüche reagierte, konnte sie in dieser Welt aufgehen.

Doch leider war dies nicht immer ein Segen. In Frys Fall zum Beispiel roch sie im Moment Wut und Angst, gepaart mit einer unbestimmten Menge Urin. Angewidert blickte sie Frys an und starrte dann wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche. Doch von Lara war noch immer keine Spur.

Dann aber schien das Wasser sich aufzubäumen. Es war fast so, als würde sich etwas großes durch die Wasseroberfläche kämpfen, was die Oberflächenspannung aber noch nicht preis geben wollte.

Dann aber erkannte Alexia, dass sich nichts durch das Wasser kämpfte, sondern das sich das Wasser selbst nach oben kämpfte. Gischt und Wasser explodierten, als sich eine Gestalt nach oben bahnte und Alexia stellte einen Schirm aus Luft auf, um die Wassertropfen abzuhalten. Bei der Geschwindigkeit würden sie sogar durch ihre Knochen schießen können.

Eine Art Windhose aus purem Wasser schoss in die Höhe, wo gerade eben noch dieser riesige Buckel gewesen war und an der Spitze sprudelte es in einer Art von Wasserfall an allen Seiten wieder hinab.

An der Spitze erkannte sie Konturen aus Wasser. Ein schlanker Körper, ein üppiger Busen und Arme, ein bekanntes Gesicht, ein langer, peitschender Zopf aus Wasser, der die Schollen und die Wand noch mehr beschädigte. Und die leuchtenden Augen verrieten Alexia, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Lara?!", sie versuchte verachtend zu klingen, aber alles was sie hervorbrachte war, ein ängstliches Krächzen. Die Croft hatte also ebenfalls die Kraft des Wassers zu nutzen gelernt.

„_Es war ein Fehler von dir, mich hier herauszufordern._", Laras Stimme klang gewaltig und obwohl sich ihre Lippen bewegten, schien der Ton in jedem Tropfen Wasser zu sein. Selbst in Alexias Körper vibrierte es.

Neben Laras Armen wuchsen aus der Wasseroberfläche noch einige Tentakel heraus, die langsam zu einem unsichtbaren Klang hin und her wippten. Die blonde Archäologin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ihre Lippe bebte und sie sandte eine Salve aus Luft in Laras Richtung aus. Für einen Moment verloren sich die Konturen der Gegnerin durch den Angriff, doch Lara hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Eines der Tentakel schlug nach ihr und durchbrach die Mauer aus Luft mühelos.

Mit einem Schmerzenschrei schlug Alexias Körper gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und sie wäre fast in die Tiefen gestürzt, doch ihr Wille fing sie ab und ließ sie wieder schweben.

„_Verschwinde, von hier und nimm deinen Abschaum mit._", zischte Lara sie an: „_Auch ich habe Ehrgefühl. Heute werde ich dich nicht töten, nicht hier, nicht jetzt._"

Egal wie sehr sie sich auch sträuben mochte, Lara Croft behielt Recht. Hier in dem Palast Mitten im Ozean würde Alexia niemals gegen Lara Croft gewinnen können. Und anscheinend ließ Lara sie aus demselben Grund am Leben, aus dem Alexia Corban Frys verschont hatte. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Frys langsam die Stufen hinab kroch und versuchte zu fliehen. Doch das würde sie nicht zulassen.

„Okay.", Alexia seufzte schwer. Den Verlust einzugestehen fiel ihr schwer: „Ich werde gehen. Wir sehen uns.", dann löste sich ihr Körper in Luft auf.

Nur wenige Sekunden später nachdem Alexia verschwunden war, brach auch die riesige Gestalt zusammen, die sich Lara Croft als Körper ausgesucht hatte. Die Wasseroberfläche beruhigte sich und es wurde still. Dann durchbrach eine Hand aus Wasser die Oberfläche und krallte sich in die Scholle aus Kristall fest.

Der Hand folgte ein Arm, dann ein Torso mit Kopf. Und während Lara sich, wieder in menschlicher Größe aus dem Wasser des Ozeans selektierte, nahm ihr Körper langsam wieder die Farbe von Haut und Taucheranzug an. Ihre Haare waren offen und nass, klebten an ihrer Stirn. Der Gedanke an die Schönheitskorrektur kam ihr in den Sinn und sie konzentrierte sich, ließ die nachwachsende Haut, wieder verheilen und auch der Taucheranzug wurde geflickt, während sie sich zurückverwandelte.

Es erinnerte sie einwenig an die Häutung einer Schlange. Nur das sie sich eben vor dem Wasser häutete, aus dem sie eben noch bestanden hatte. Die Verbindung zum Ozean, zu einem der großen Gewässer, hatte Lara ein Gefühl von Macht gegeben. Macht, die sie selbst fürchtete. War dies der Grund, warum Alexia Foster so geworden war. Die Macht, die mit der Kraft des Windes einher ging?

Als Lara der Ozean gewesen war, hätte sie alles tun können. Sie hatte die Freude der badenden Kinder am Strand gespürt, die Leidenschaft zweier Verliebter, die sich am Strand das erste Mal intim berührten, hatte die Asche der Verstorbenen an ihrer Haut gefühlt und hatte für eine Sekunde alle Geheimnisse des Meeres gewusst, hatte jede ertrunkene Seele gefühlt und jeden versunkenen Schatz gesehen.

All diese Macht hatte sie in ihrem Inneren berührt und nun fürchtete sie sich davor, dass diese Macht alles verändern könnte. Lara Croft könnte nie mehr sie selbst sein. Das alles fühlte sie, während sie erschöpft und vollkommen ausgelaugt auf der Kristallscholle trieb. Über ihr brach die Decke zusammen und die Wassermassen knallten mit aller Wucht hinab. Ihr würde nicht einmal mehr die Kraft bleiben, um sich selbst zu retten.

Sie würde es nicht schaffen, sich in das Wasser zu verwandeln.

Dann plötzlich spürte sie feuchte Gliedmaßen unter ihrem Rücken. Die Sirenen waren gekommen. Aber sie waren nicht hier, um sie zu holen, sondern um das neue Wesen anzupreisen, dass Lara mit der Kraft dieses Kristalls werden konnte. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Stein und so sehr sie ihn auch in den Tiefen des Ozeans versenken wollte, ein einziger Gedanke brachte sie dazu, die Finger geschlossen zu halten: Die _Macht _Alexia Foster zu vernichten.

Sie wurde in die Höhe gehoben und zusammen mit ihr schwebten die Sirenen zu Kekrops Schiff. Egal wo es hintrieb, es würde für Lara den Ausweg bedeuten. In ihrer Erschöpfung brachte sie nur ein Wort hervor: „Max."

Fast wahnsinnig vor Angst, robbte Frys wie ein kleines Kind über den Boden. Die Angst in ihm hatte ihn vergessen lassen, wie man lief. Das Wesen, dass sich dort aus dem Wasser erhoben hatte, war nicht mehr Lara Croft gewesen. Sie hatte nichts mehr mit der Archäologin gemeinsam, die er bekämpft hatte.

Doch nun wollte er nur noch schnell weg. Der Broker hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, Alexia hasste ihn für sein Vergehen. Er hatte ihr Versprechen nicht geachtet und hatte hinter ihrem Rücken die Steine verkaufen wollen. Die Steine, die Alexia brauchte, um einen großen Verlust zu bewältigen. Einen Verlust, den Frys nachvollziehen konnte. Denn auch er hatte ihn gerade eben machen müssen.

Plötzlich erstarrte sein Körper. „Was?!", seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst. Er konnte keinen _Schritt _mehr tun. Auf allen Vieren kriechen, verharrte er in der Position. Es schien fast so, als wäre er in einer Blase gefangen, die ihn nicht mehr gehen ließ. Alles, was er noch tun konnte, war seinen Kopf zu heben. Als er dies tat, sah er wie sich vor seinen Augen Alexia Foster wieder sammelte. Die Luft trug alle Moleküle der blonden Frau zusammen und formte ihren eleganten, schlanken Körper.

Eine Hand hatte sie in die Hüfte gestemmt und die andere Hand hielt die Beretta noch immer zwischen den Fingern. Um ihr Handgelenk baumelte an der Silberkette der Diamant. „Was...willst...du?!", Frys spürte, wie die Panik ihn zu übermannen drohte: „Lass mich gehen...", Alexias Augen waren kalt, sie sprach nicht, aber ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Sie würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Niemals.

„...Bitte.", Tränen traten in Frys Gesicht. Tränen der Angst, Tränen für die er sich schämte, die er aber nicht einhalten konnte. Er wimmerte. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Und als sich Alexias Finger, schweigend, um den Abzug legten, löste sich der Bann von seinen Gliedern.

„Nein!"

Die Hallen des Poseidon waren leer und verwüstet. Das Schiff des Kekrops segelte langsam in die nächste Halle und von dort aus weiter. Die Klagelieder der Sirenen verstummten und bevor die Decke des Palastes komplett brach, ließ sich noch ein einziger, kurzer Schuss vernehmen.

Corban Frys hatte seine Absolution erhalten.

Vollkommen erschöpft beobachtete Lara, wie die Decke über ihrem Kopf nachgab. Die Sirenen hatten ihr auch Maxwells bewusstlosen Körper gebracht. Die Erkenntnis, dass dies nun für Lara Croft das Ende war, blieb aus, denn dafür fehlte Lara einfach die Kraft. Sie lag nur da, erschöpft und ausgelaugt und beobachtete, wie die zerdrückenden Wassermassen das Schiff unter sich begruben.

Erst als alles schwarz wurde, wusste sie, dass dies nur das Ende sein konnte.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft.

Sie hatte Sara enttäuscht.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	30. Das Angebot

**Das Angebot**

Kapitel XXIX

_Ägyptische Küste, vor Alexandria, Ägypten_

Habib war ein Mann Ende vierzig mit grauem, kurzem Haar. Seine Augen waren eingefallen, sein Blick trüb und traurig. Seine Haut war von Wettereinflüssen gegerbt und wirkte fast schon ledern. Seine Hände waren stark und rau, hatten lange schon keine feineren Sachen berührt, als Taue und Fischschuppen.

Habib war ein alter Mann mit zwei Töchtern irgendwo in Kairo und einer Frau irgendwo in Deutschland. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, nachdem die beiden Töchter ihr zwanzigstes Lebensjahr vollendet hatten. Ihre Namen waren Andalee und Delia, sie waren Zwillinge und studierten nun in Kairo an der hiesigen Universität.

Habib aber war in Alexandria geblieben, an seiner geliebten Küste. Das Meer, der Geruch, das Klima. All das fesselte ihn an der Umgebung und die Tatsache, dass er nur für die Fischerei gut zu gebrauchen war. Und mittlerweile schwankte selbst dies. Seine Einträge wurden immer schwächer, auf dem Markt bekam seine Besatzung kaum was abgesetzt und deshalb war er gezwungen gewesen seinen alten Kutter verrotten zu lassen, so dass er gerade eben noch zog und die Crew war von einst fünfzehn auf vier geschrumpft.

Engste Freunde und lange Bekannte waren ihm geblieben.

Das die Erträge sanken lag an den Industriefischern, die mit ihren Riesenschiffen in einem Zug das Meer leer fischten und dann zu Spottpreisen in den ägyptischen Supermärkten verkauften.

Doch an diesem Tag sollte Habib etwas erleben, was sein Leben verändern würde. Ein Grenzerlebnis der besonderen Art. Gerade, als er dabei war sein Netz einzuziehen, um erkennen zu müssen, dass er wieder nur Seesterne und Kleinzeug gefangen hatte, begann das Wasser neben ihm zu blubbern. Es war so, als würde man Wasser abkochen. Doch da er keinen Dampf aufsteigen sah, erinnerte ihn das vielleicht an einen so genannten Methan Blowout.

Doch auch das schien es nicht zu sein, denn Methan erzeugte einen unerträglichen Gestank. Doch hier warf das Wasser nur Blasen. Und dann, als er gerade nach seiner Mannschaft rufen wollte. Durchbrach etwas großes die Wasseroberfläche. Ein Rumpf, der sich mit Gewalt nach oben kämpfte und Wassermassen und Gischt in die Luft schleuderte.

Durch das Auftauchen wurde ein so starker Wellengang erzeugt, dass der kleine Fischkutter auf die Seite kippte. Männer schrieen vor Angst und auch Habib bekam es damit zu tun. Im letzten Moment sprang er von Board und schwamm los. Einige Meter von seinem kenternden Kutter entfernt blickte er zu dem durch das Wasser schießenden Objekt.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er begann auf ägyptisch zu sprechen: „_Oh mein..._"

„...Gott. Das ist ja Antik!",

beendete Alister seinen Satz. Er war nun seit zwei Tagen wieder zu Hause und Zip hatte ihm berichtet, dass er von Lara bereits seit fünf Tagen nichts gehört hatte. Sie begannen alle sich Sorgen zu machen. Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert war, in Poseidons Palast? Lebte sie überhaupt noch? Und nun kam Zip herein. Sie befanden sich im Croft Manor, in der Empfangshalle vor dem Kamin. Alister nippte an einem schwarzen Tee, den Winston für ihn gemacht hatte und blätterte in einer archäologischen Fachzeitschrift, als Zip die Eingangstür aufstieß. Obwohl es Mitte Juli war, regnete es draußen in Strömen und dementsprechend war auch Zips Garderobe gewählt.

Ein schwarzer Mantel mit hochgestecktem Kragen, ein Regenschirm, eine Jeanshose und Stiefel. Das er unter dem Mantel sein Ziptypisches Feinrippunterhemd trug, war anzunehmen. Aber Alister war nicht in der Stimmung zu raten. Drei Tage war Lara nun verschwunden und weder von ihr, noch von dem gemieteten Jetski war je was gesehen worden.

Zum ersten Mal waren sie stutzig geworden, als das Hotel in dem Lara abgestiegen war, anrief, weil Lara die Rechnung nicht beglichen hatte. Jetzt suchten sie vergeblich. Weiter hinten im Raum, am Telefontisch, stand Winston. Alister verstand nur wenige Wörter, aber es reichte, um seine Sorge zu steigern.

„...nein, wir haben sie...okay, ich verstehe...ja wir hoffen auch noch.", das war alles, was Alister verstanden hatte, bevor Zip plötzlich vor ihm stand und eine Ausgabe der Zeitung der _Guardian Weekly _auf den Tisch knallte. Es war kein legen, nein er schleuderte sie regelrecht auf den Tisch.

Und alles was er dazu sagte war ein: „Ha!"

„Was? Ha?!", fragte Alister und blickte zu dem dunkelhäutigen Computerspezialisten hoch. Er war erst seit kurzem aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und sein Zustand war noch nicht der Beste. Da er sich noch nicht so viel bewegen durfte, wurde er hauptsächlich von Zip oder Winston im Rollstuhl hin und her geschoben.

„Nun. Ha!", Zip grinste und deutete auf einen Artikel auf der Titelseite der Zeitung: „Lies dir das mal durch." Alister zuckte mit den Schultern. Die gute Laune, die Zip trotz seines 70er Jahre Agentenoutfits verbreitete, war irgendwie unpassend in einer Zeit wie dieser.

Alister las laut:

„_Antike, griechische Pentekontere_ _vor der Küste von Ägypten wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. – Die lokalen Behörden bargen zwei Überlebende_", er legte die Zeitung weg und sah zu Zip hinauf: „Und warum zeigst du mir das.

„Ist das nicht komisch? Ein antikes Schiff? Und dann auch noch griechisch. Hier sind zwei Überlebende erwähnt. Wir haben Lara.", jubelte Zip und grinste stolz über seinen heroischen Fund.

„Nein. Alles was wir haben, ist ein mysteriöses Schiff und zwei Überlebende, deren Geschlecht nicht mal genannt wird. Was wir tun könnten wäre mit den örtlichen Behörden zu sprechen.", Alister wollte die Illusionen des Computerspezialisten nicht zerstören, aber immerhin ging es hier um Laras Leben. Und da waren wage Vermutungen fehl am Platz.

Schließlich legte Winston auf und begab sich zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu: „Ich habe mit Mister Carver gesprochen. Er befindet sich im Moment in den Yemen und behauptet von Lara nichts gehört zu haben. Aber er kontaktiert uns, sobald er eine Spur finden kann.", dann blickte der alte Butler zwischen Alister und Zip hin und her: „Was ist los meine Herren? Gibt es was zu feiern?", dann sah er zu Alister: „Oder zu betrauern?"

„Wir haben eine Spur.", begann Zip.

„Eine kleine Spur, die nicht sonderlich wahrscheinlich ist.", vollendete Alister. Er hasste die Rolle des trockenen Menschen ohne Hoffnung. Natürlich hoffte auch er, dass Lara auf diesem Schiff wie durch ein Wunder sein könnte. Aber niemand wusste etwas über das Schiff und wenn Alister den Artikel weiterlass, stand dort nur, dass von den Überlebenden keine Papiere vorhanden waren und niemand sie kannte.

Es waren zwei Unbekannte, die sehr unwahrscheinlich was mit Lara zu tun haben könnten. Das war einer der Gründe, aus denen er diese Position einnahm. Auch, um sich selbst zu schützen. Vor der Enttäuschung.

„Alister. Sei kein Spielverderber, man.", zwinkerte Zip ihm zu: „Ich bin wirklich zuversichtlich, dass sie eine der beiden überlebenden Personen ist."

„Was macht Sie denn so sicher?", fragte Winston.

Alister konnte in seiner Stimme bereits die Hoffnung hören, die Hoffnung, die er in niemanden hatte wecken wollen, um sie vor Schmerzen zu bewahren, sollte Lara für immer verschollen bleiben.

„Die Tatsache, dass dieses Schiff ein antikes, griechisches Langschiff ist.", Zip schien immer noch nicht überzeugt zu sein: „Lara war doch in..."

„...Griechenland, ja. Aber das ist Ägypten. Da liegen Welten zwischen.", versuchte Alister immer noch die Situation nicht in Freudetränen eskalieren zu lassen: „Ich werde da gleich anrufen. Und dann werden wir sehen, ob es sich bei der Person um Lara handelt.", dann sah er zu Winston auf: „Würden Sie mir in den Rollstuhl helfen?!"

Da er auf der Couch vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte, musste er erstmal in den Rollstuhl gelangen, den das Krankenhaus an sie verliehen hatte. Zwar konnte Alister stehen und sich auf der Stelle drehen, aber sollte er mehrere Muskeln anstrengen, könnte die Naht wieder reißen und er würde wieder ins Krankenhaus müssen. Darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Immerhin hatte er hier einen Haufen Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Solange Lara verschwunden bleiben würde, müsste er weitere Informationen über die Kristalle sammeln. Und vielleicht könnten sie im Zweifelsfall auch Mister Carver bekommen, damit dieser für sie die Steine bergen würde. Doch bis dahin war noch viel zu tun.

Winston schob den Rollstuhl an das Sofa heran und Alister ließ sich langsam hineingleiten, dann umfasste er mit seinen Händen die großen Räder des fahrbaren Stuhls und rollte los in Richtung Telefon.

Winston und Zip blieben zurück. Der dunkelhäutige Mann seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Couch, stemmte die Ellebogen auf die Knie: „Es hat ihn schwer getroffen, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Winston nickte und sah hinüber zu Alister, wie dieser die Telefonnummer wählte: „Obwohl Mister Fletcher es nicht zugeben will, hat ihn Laras verschwinden doch sehr gekränkt."

„Der Arme.", murmelte Zip leise, damit sein Freund davon nichts mitbekam.

„Ach so, verstehe...ja. Okay...es tut mir Leid Sie gestört zu haben.", dann legte Alister ohne sich zu verabschieden, schwungvoll –vielleicht zu schwungvoll- auf. Als er sich zu den drei Männern gesellt hatte, wirkte sein Gesicht so leer und traurig. Alister hatte Gefühle für Lara gehegt, die über Freundschaft hinaus gingen.

Das die geliebte Frau nun verschollen blieb, war für ihn der Tod. „Was haben sie gesagt?", wollte Zip möglichst heiter wissen: „Ist Lara bei denen?"

„Sie haben nichts gesagt. Sie sind nicht befugt.", seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Räder des Rollstuhls. Bisher hatte er diese Gefühle geschickt unterdrücken können. Aber jetzt gelang ihm das nicht mehr.

„Dann müssen wir eben einfach einen Flug dahin buchen.", schlug Zip vor und erhob sich aus seiner Position: „Ich bin bereit..."

„...sie ist tot, verdammt!", schrie Alister plötzlich auf: „Es wird dir nichts bringen...gar nichts!", seine Wut und Verzweiflung war auf dem Höchstpunkt. Also drehte er den Rollstuhl und rollte aus der Empfanghalle hinaus in Richtung Garten.

Zip schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter und blickte Alister verwirrt und bemitleidend hinterher. Als sich Winstons und Zips Blicke trafen, war beiden klar was sie jetzt tun würden. Zip würde sofort einen Flug nach Ägypten buchen und Lara suchen. Das war die letzte Möglichkeit sie doch noch zu finden.

Winston nickte ihm nur zu und während Zip das Croft Manor Richtung Hauptausgang verließ, erhob sich der Butler, um sich in seine Arbeit zurück zu ziehen und dort Frieden zu finden. Frieden, den in den letzten Tagen keiner von ihnen gefunden hatte.

_Exeter, England_

Nachdem der Flieger gelandet war, hatte sich Alexia sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt. Das sie es geschafft hatte den Palast zu verlassen, grenzte beinah an ein Wunder. Noch immer sah sie das Bild vor sich, wie die Kugel sich in die Stirn des Mafiabosses bohrte. Nun, da das Oberhaupt tot war, hatte die Frys Familie keinen Nachfolger, da auch Maxwell Frys verschollen war. Eine der gefährlichsten Mafiafamilien würde sich innerhalb weniger Monate im Nichts verlieren und danach als Kleinkriminelle irgendwann im Gefängnis landen. Doch Alexia Foster hatte andere Pläne. Ihr nächstes Ziel war Malaysia, dass hatte sie erfahren, während Frys sich seine kleinen Geheimpläne geschmiedet hatte.

Der Smaragd, die _Frucht des Brahma_, war dort irgendwo im Regenwald von Piraten versteckt worden. Einst war der Stein eingebettet in einen Sockel in Indien. Wie genau er dahin gekommen war, verlor sich irgendwo in der Geschichte und war selbst über mythologischen Weg nicht zu erklären. Brahma war eine der wichtigsten Gottheiten des Hinduismus und verkörperte die Schöpfung, während Vishnu die Bewahrung aller Dinge darstellte und der Gott Shiva die Vernichtung.

In dieser heiligen Trinität herrschten die drei Götter Jahrmillionen über das indische Pantheon und anscheinend besaßen sie alle eine mächtige Waffe. Und Brahma war wohl im Besitz des Steines gelangt, den Alexia Foster nun in Malaysia zu finden hoffte. Doch es galt sich zu beeilen, denn Gerüchten zu Folge wurde in weiten Teilen des Landes nach dem Kristall gesucht. Darunter auch ein Forschungsteam von einem Museum aus Berlin.

Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheiben von Alexia Fosters Arbeitszimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Gemälde, welches sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren über dem Kaminsims aufgehängt hatte. Es zeigte ein kleines, blondes Mädchen von etwa sieben Jahren. Alexia Foster stand an den Fensterrahmen mit der rechten Schulter gelehnt und blickte hinaus auf das durch den Regen verschwommene Abbild der Welt.

Das Abbild einer Welt, die Alexia schon lange nichts mehr bedeutete. Der Raum war dunkel und Alexia hatte es nicht über sich gebracht den Kamin anzumachen, die Kälte in diesem Raum zu vertreiben und Licht in die Finsternis zu bringen. Es war früher Nachmittag, aber die Regenwolken waren so dicht, dass nur wenig Licht ins Innere fiel.

Es schien so, als würde die Welt den Verlust von jemandem beweinen. Wenn es nach Alexia gehen würde, wüsste sie, um wen die Welt weinte. Aber leider hatte sie nicht die Macht. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag die aktuelle Ausgabe des _Guardian Weekly_ mit der Schlagzeile über ein antikes Langschiff. Auf dem Foto hatte Alexia das Schiff erkannt. Es war der Kahn gewesen, auf dem Kekrops gelebt hatte.

Also war die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz verloren, dass Lara Croft es überlebt hatte. Der blonden Archäologin ging es nicht wirklich um das Leben ihrer Konkurrentin, sondern eher darum, dass die _Träne der Sirenen _wahrscheinlich bei ihr war. Der Kaffee neben der Wochenzeitung war bereits seit Stunden kalt, aber Alexia hatte auch nicht versucht ihn zu trinken. In der Luft lag der Geruch von alten Büchern, von einem zarten Parfüm und von kaltem Rauch.

Neben dem Kaffeebecher stand ein gläserner Aschenbecher und in einem der drei Einkerbungen steckte eine ausgebrannte Zigarette. Alexia rauchte nicht, aber irgendwie hatte sie auf dem Heimweg vom Flughafen dieses Verlangen gepackt. Bei näherer Betrachtung waren auf Alexias Wangen Tränenspuren. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um den schlanken, in einen schwarzen Pullover gehüllten, Oberkörper und in ihrer linken Hand hielt sie eine angebrochene Flasche Rum.

Irgendwo draußen flackerte das Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Weil das Unwetter so kräftig wütete, hatte man die Straßenbeleuchtung wohl früher eingeschaltet. „Was für ein Sommer."

Alexia erschrak als sie die Stimme sprechen hörte. Es war nicht ihre eigene, wie sie zuerst vermutet hatte. Ohne sich umzudrehen, ahnte sie bereits wer da hinter ihr stand.

Sanfte, ruhige, aber entschlossene Stimme, ein leiser, fast unhörbarer Gang. Der Broker war gekommen.

„Was wollen Sie hier?!", Alexia wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Tränenspuren von Gesicht und stellte sich wieder trotzig an die Scheibe, ohne den Broker auch zu beachten. Währenddessen machte dieser einen Schritt in das karge Licht hinein. Noch immer trug er sein Tuch vor den Augen, so dass man nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich genau handelte. Das alles erkannte Alexia in der Spiegelung im Glas.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen zu reden.", begann der Broker ruhig.

„Worüber denn?", fragte Alexia. Sie konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum der Broker sie aufsuchen sollte, nachdem sein bester Kunde nun mit einer Kugel im Kopf irgendwo am Grund des Meeres von den Haien vertilgt wurde.

„Über Sie. Über das, was Sie mit meinem Kunden gemacht haben.", erklärte ihr der Mann. Schließlich wand sich Alexia um, wollte sich verteidigen, doch der Broker hob beschwichtigend die Hand: „Er hatte es verdient, kein Zweifel. Ich will auch gar nicht mit Ihnen darüber streiten. Corban Frys war ein Aasgeier. Die Welt kann nur froh sein ihn losgeworden zu sein.", dann deutete er mit der rechten Hand auf die Rumflasche zwischen Alexias Fingern: „Ich hoffe mal Sie trinken nicht, weil Ihnen der Mord an Frys Leid tut. Es ist nicht gesund, wissen Sie aber bestimmt selbst."

„Was soll diese Verständnistour? Habe ich einen Psychologen vor mir? Was wollen Sie hier?", sie beobachtete, wie der Broker langsam in Richtung Kamin schritt und hinaufsah, dann blickte er wieder hinüber zu Alexia: „Ist sie das?!"

Alexias Finger verkrampften sich um die Rumflasche und am Liebsten hätte sie mit der Flasche auf dem Mann eingeprügelt, doch seine nächsten Worte retteten ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben: „Frys hat mir viel erzählt. Über Sie, Ihre Motive und den Verlust. Er hatte Sie wirklich gern."

„Nicht gern genug, wie mir scheint.", erwiderte Alexia und blickte zur Seite.

„Auch ich empfinde Trauer, wissen Sie?!", sprach der Broker weiter und beinah hätte Alexia laut losgelacht, als sie hörte, wie der Broker über Trauer sprach. Hatte dieser Bastard überhaupt Gefühle: „Ich finde ihr Motiv sehr ehrenhaft. Das stimmt mich traurig. Jemand wie Sie, der dazu gezwungen ist, sich mit einem Mafiosi zusammen zu tun, der zu Mord und schlimmerem greift, um an seine Ziele zu kommen. Das ist ehrenhaft, aber traurig. So sehe ich es jedenfalls."

„Hat ihre Ansprache auch eine Pointe, Meister Yoda?!", Alexia wollte nicht zynisch sein, aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Was zur Hölle sollte dieses Gerede über Ehre und Trauer? Hatte der Mann zu viele, schlechte Filme gesehen?

Hier ging es nicht um Ehre, nicht um Gewinn...all das hatte Wurzeln, die sich der Kerl in Weiß nicht vorstellen konnte. Und Alexia hatte nicht vor, ihn darin einzuweihen.

„Werden Sie doch nicht schnippisch.", der Broker schmunzelte kühl: „Ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie."

„Oh toll. Geschenke.", Alexia wollte sich gerade abwenden.

„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich es Ihnen ermöglichen würde _sie _wieder zu sehen?!", dieser Satz ließ Alexia zur Salzsäule erstarren und sie schluckte.

„Gut. Sie hören also zu.", der Broker lachte künstlich: „Ich biete Ihnen einen Job an. Und der Lohn wird ein Wiedersehen sein."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So. Das war wieder ein tragisches, schweres Kapitel. Aber es hat riesigen Spaß gemacht dies zu schreiben und die Welt und das Leid von Alexia einwenig zu beleuchten. Bis zu diesen letzten Kapiteln hatte ich selbst noch keine Ahnung von Alexias Motiv. Doch jetzt ist es mir klar...und, falls ihr es euch nicht bereits denken könnt, ich kann versprechen: Es bleibt spannend und geht weiter in meinem nächsten Kapitel:_

„_Meine Welt"_


	31. Meine Welt

**Meine Welt**

Kapitel XXX

„_Lara."_

_Ihr Name?_

_War er das?_

_War sie gemeint?_

_War sie Lara?_

_Oder war sie es einst gewesen?_

„_Lara."_

_Schon wieder wurde sie gerufen. Eine sanfte, lockende Stimme rief sie. Rief nach einem verloren gegangenen Teil von ihr. Von irgendwo drang Musik zu ihr. Sie fühlte sich gelöst. Gelöst von ihrem Körper, ihrer Hülle, ihren Verpflichtungen._

_Endlich frei sein, dass war es was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Und das war sie nun. Frei, frei von allem, was sie gefangen gehalten hatte. Das Wesen, welches einst Lara geheißen hatte, war nun frei. Ein ehemaliger Mensch. _

„_Lara Croft."_

_Und dennoch schien sie nicht vollkommen frei zu sein, denn irgendwas zog an ihr, zerrte sie zurück in etwas, dass sie nicht mehr sein wollte. Jetzt, wo sie die Wärme gespürt hatte, wollte sie nicht wieder zurück. Wo dieses _zurück _auch immer sein mochte. _

„_Komm zu mir Lara. Los, beeil dich.", die sanfte Stimme lockte sie und egal wie sehr Lara sich auch dagegen wehren wollte, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie fühlte sich wie Teil eines warmen, sanften Stroms, der aber immerhin so fordernd zog, dass es für sie kein entrinnen gab._

_Und dann, mit einem Schlag wurde sie diesem Strom entrissen._

„_Wo bin ich?", Lara sah sich erst um, dann an sich hinab. Sie besaß wieder eine Hülle, eingepackt in die Kleidung, welche sie als letztes getragen hatte. Der Ort an dem sie sich befand war weiß, einfach nur simples, reines und unverfälschtes weiß. _

_Dennoch brannte es nicht in ihren Augen. Es war grell, aber angenehm. Eine merkwürdige Mischung, die sie nirgendwo auf der Erde hätte finden können. Doch sie ahnte, dass dies nicht die Erde war. Lara war nun fern von allem, was sie an dieser Erde gebunden hatte. Sie hatte ja sogar gedroht abzudriften in eine Welt, die so verlockend gewirkt hatte mit ihrer Reinheit und all dem Sanftmut._

„_Lara."_

_Erneut war da diese Stimme. Dieses Mal allerdings viel deutlicher und viel fordernder. Die Archäologin sah sich um. Aus welcher Richtung war diese Stimme gekommen? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Also wählte sie einfach irgendeine Richtung._

„_Lara."_

_Ohne auf die Worte zu achten, folgte sie der Stimme weiter ins Nichts der weißen Welt. Lara ging wahrscheinlich Stunden, vielleicht auch Tage, so genau konnte dies keiner sagen. An einem Ort wie diesem war dies nicht möglich. Sie ging ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ohne Angst zu haben, ohne Hunger, ohne Durst, ohne Müdigkeit. _

_Die irdischen Leiden waren von ihr wie abgeperlt, während sie weiter der mysteriösen Stimme folgte. Dann plötzlich wurde das weiß der Welt für einen Augenblick eine Nuance heller und als sich das Licht wieder normalisierte, ähnlich wie die Nacht nach einem Blitz, stand dort nur wenige Schritte von Lara eine junge Frau. Ihr blondes Haar war gelockt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Auf dem Kopf trug sie einen antiken, griechischen Kriegshelm aus Gold. Ihr Brustharnisch war kunstvoll gestaltet und ebenfalls aus Gold. Der Harnisch ließ einen Blick frei auf den schlanken, straffen Bauch und den Bauchnabel. (Brauchte ein höheres Wesen einen Bauchnabel?) In der linken Hand hielt die Frau einen langen, spitzen Speer und die Beine waren unter einem weißen Rock, der ähnlich einer Tunika fiel._

„_Lara.", sprach die Frau und tatsächlich erkannte Lara sogar, dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Gerade wollte Lara danach fragen, wer die Frau war. Aber dann kam ihr der Gedanke von selbst._

„_Du bist Athene, Schutzgöttin von Athen.", antwortete Lara: „Schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." _

„_Das Vergnügen ist voll und ganz auf meiner Seite.", gab die Göttin zurück und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie einige Schritte auf Lara zuging. _

„_Was will eine Göttin vom Olymp von einem einfachen Menschen, wie mir?", Lara überlegte kurz, ob sie eine Verbeugung machen sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Immerhin hatte sie auch sofort mit dem „Du" angefangen._

„_Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?", war Athenes Gegenfrage auf Laras Frage. _

„_Also da ich mal nicht davon ausgehe, dass du ein Autogramm willst und ich mich nicht so tot fühle, wie ich es eigentlich in so einem Fall sollte, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du mich gerettet hast. Doch da ist immer noch die Frage nach dem: Wieso?", grübelte Lara nach und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand am nicht vorhandenen Bart._

„_Du hast immerhin einem meiner Schützlinge die Freiheit geschenkt.", erklärte die Göttin: „Kekrops war zwischen die Fronten geraten und um ihn zu schützen gab ich ihm das ewige Leben, denn ich wollte, dass er die Freiheit kennen lernt, ohne an das Schiff gebunden zu sein."_

„_Also warst du diejenige, die ihn und mich zusammengebracht hat, oder?", langsam fügte sich ein großes Bild zusammen und es erklärte auch, warum sich Athene extra vom Olymp hinab begab, um Lara Croft das Leben zu retten._

„_Auch wir Götter machen manchmal Fehler. Und ich wollte nicht das Kekrops wegen einem solchen Fehler und Zeus Unfähigkeit zu verlieren, niemals in den Genuss der Liebe kommt. Und wäre er gestorben ohne vorher die wahre Liebe gekannt zu haben, so wäre seine Seele für immer an dieses Schiff gefesselt gewesen.", Athene war schon öfter in der Antike als gütige Schutzgöttin aufgetreten und auch hier schien sich ihr Ruf zu bewahrheiten._

_Obwohl Lara Croft keine Athenerin war, hatte sich die Göttin ihrer erbarmt._

„_Was passiert jetzt mit mir?", wollte Lara schließlich wissen, der wieder in den Sinn kam, dass sie nicht ewig hier bleiben konnte. Doch als Lara sich wieder an Athene wand, war die Göttin bereits verschwunden und irgendwo in der Ferne klang ein leises: „Danke.", nach. Gerade, als Lara sich ärgern wollte, wurde sie von hinten angetippt._

_Erschrocken fuhr die Archäologin herum._

_Als sie sah, wer sie da angetippt hatte, erstarrte sie._

„_Sara?!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Freude und sie umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. Die junge Polizistin ließ sich diese Umarmung gefallen und löste sich selbst auch nur zögerlich von ihr: „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Lara."_

„_Deine Welt, was meinst du damit?", fragte die Grabräuberin verwirrt. War Sara hier die Herrscherin? Oder eine Gefangene?_

„_Du wirst es noch früh genug verstehen.", Sara schmunzelte, aber ihre Augen waren traurig. Es schien, als sei sie seit einer Ewigkeit gefangen in dieser Welt: „Was führt dich denn hier her?"_

„_Ich habe den zweiten Kristall gefunden. Im Duell mit Alexia hat sie zwar den Kürzeren gezogen, aber...bin ich jetzt Tot?!", Laras Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben, während sie auf Saras Antwort wartete. Sie hier zu treffen war merkwürdig und doch freute sie sich ihre Freundin zu sehen. Endlich konnte sie ihr sagen, was sie bedrückte und was sie sich selbst versprochen hatte._

„_Sara."_

„_Ja?"_

„_Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.", begann Lara, wurde dann aber unterbrochen, bevor sie erzählen konnte: „Lara. Nicht. Ich weiß was du tun willst, ich weiß was du mit Alexia Foster vorhast. Du hast sie in dem Palast am Leben gelassen, dass find ich gut von dir.", Saras Worte berührten Lara. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Sara nicht darauf bestand gerächt zu werden. Immerhin hatte Alexia sie verwundet, sie ins Koma geschleudert._

_Das ihr Leben nur noch am seidenen Faden hing, musste Lara wahrscheinlich nicht einmal erwähnen._

„_Ich find es ja echt süß von dir, dass du das Gefühl hast, mich rächen zu müssen. Aber das musst du nicht...nicht so.", Sara war traurig. _

_Und dieser Anblick traf Lara im Innersten ihrer Seele._

„_Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?", Lara wartete bis Sara genickt hatte: „Warum sind wir hier? Wieso treffe ich ausgerechnet dich hier?"_

„_Keine Ahnung. Ich vermute mal, dass es etwas mit dem..._den_ Kristallen zu tun hat. Vielleicht eine Art mystisches Koma.", Sara zuckte mit den Achseln: „Jedenfalls sind wir nicht wirklich tot. Glaube ich."_

„_Weißt du, wie wir von hier fliehen können?", Lara blickte sich um, suchte nach einem Schlupfloch oder etwas ähnlichem._

_Dann aber hielt sie inne, als sie Sara sah. _Sie kann nicht von hier fliehen. _Der Gedanke kam so plötzlich und mit ihm die Trauer. Die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme und hielten sich fest. _

„_Es wird an der Zeit für dich zu gehen.", sprach Sara, als sie zwei sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Die Archäologin nickte und ein schweres Seufzen lag ihr auf den Lippen. _

_Gerade, als Lara sich abwenden wollte, ihre linke Hand noch in den Händen ihrer Freundin gebettet, hielt Sara sie zurück: „Moment. Zip ist hier."_

_Lara wand sich um._

_Zip?_

_Hier?_

_Wie?_

„_Ich meine, er steht an meinem Krankenbett.", erklärte Sara ihr genauer, als sie den fragenden Blick der jungen Archäologin bemerkt hatte: „Er spricht. Warte...", Sara schloss ihre Augen und als sie ihren Mund öffnete, sprach sie mit einer herben, männlichen Stimme. Anscheinend war sie hier die Übermittlerin von Botschaften. _

_Mehr nicht. Athene hatte ihr leider keine höhere Rolle zugedacht. _

„_Na du. Wie geht's so? Wahrscheinlich gibt es nicht viel neues, oder?", sie stoppte in der Übertragung: „Wir fliegen heute noch nach Alexandria, hoffentlich ist Lara dort."_

Alexandria also...schöne Stadt.

„_Alister ist völlig fertig. Der Arme will einfach nicht einsehen, dass wir sie vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen.", dann öffnete Sara die Augen: „Oh. Der Rest ist Privat.", sie zwinkerte ihr zu und obwohl Lara nicht genau verstand, was sie meinte, fragte sie nicht weiter nach._

„_Sara. Richte Zip bitte aus, er soll Winston den Befehl geben alles für das nächste Ziel zu packen. Ich werde sofort auf die Suche nach dem dritten Stein gehen.", beeilte sich Lara, ehe diese die Verbindung unterbracht._

„_Das kann ich leider nicht, meine Liebe. Diese tolle Wireless Lan Verbindung klappt leider nur in eine Richtung.", der Scherz war nett gemeint, aber Lara war nicht sonderlich zu Lachen zu mute:_

„_Du musst jetzt los. Deine Freunde warten auf dich. Du wirst gebraucht.", Sara schmunzelte, aber Lara brachte es nicht über sich, ebenfalls das Lächeln zu erwidern._

„_Wir sehen uns wieder.", versprach sie der jungen Polizistin. _

„_Wir sehen uns wieder.", wiederholte Sara und zeigte auf ihr Handgelenk: „Immerhin bin ich _sie _losgeworden."_

_Dort, wo sonst die Witchblade hing, war ein blanker Arm. Dann lösten sich ihre Hände voneinander und während Sara bereits in dem ewigen Weiß entschwand, eilte Lara ihr noch einige Schritte entgegen: „Nicht. Sara. Bleib hier.", doch sie holte sie nicht mehr ein. Ihre Füße überschlugen sich, sie stolperte und verhinderte den Sturz nur in letzter Sekunde. Sie war wieder alleine in der großen, weißen Welt._

„_Sara.", schrie Lara so laut sie konnte, bis nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen über ihre Lippen kam und sie sich in die Knie sinken ließ._

_Als nächstes schien sich die Welt zu drehen, der Boden unter Laras Füßen gab nach –mal wieder- und sie stürzte hinab in die Tiefe. Nur wenige Sekunden, aber in den Sekunden gewann die Welt an Farbe und bevor sie wirklich realisierte, was das Ziel ihrer Reise war, war die Reise auch schon zu Ende._

Laras Körper bäumte sich auf und ihre Augen öffneten sich. Ein stummer Schrei ließ ihre Lippen aufgleiten und langsam kehrte das Leben in ihren Körper zurück.

Als der Oberkörper sich beruhigte, sank sie wieder hinab. Sofort setzte der Atem ein und sie pumpte Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen hinein. Die Archäologin konnte erkennen, dass sie in einem Krankenzimmer lag. Die Bettdecke war in einem hellen Grün, ebenso wie ihr Krankenhauslaibchen.

Durch das geöffnete Fenster kam eine warme Brise herein und irgendwo in weiter Ferne riefen Menschen und sie vernahm die Hupe eines Fahrzeugs. Das Zimmer selbst war klein. Ein winziger Blumenstrauß stand neben ihrem Bett und außer einem Waschbecken, einem kleinen Tisch und einem Stuhl gab es hier sonst nichts zu sehen.

In dem Stuhl saß Maxwell Frys und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln und leichter Sorge an: „Hey. Na, wie geht's dir?"

Lara versuchte zu Lächeln, aber das traurige, leere Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin kam ihr in den Sinn. Eben noch war Sara vor ihr gewesen und jetzt war sie wieder irgendwo in weiter Ferne, weit, weit im Nirgendwo.

„Sara.", Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht und ihre linke Hand tastete über die Bettdecke nach Halt. Als sie schließlich Halt fand, war sie erschrocken, was es war. Fünf Finger und eine warme Hand schoben sich unter ihre und drückten sie sanft, während Lara vor Wut und Trauer weinte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	32. Nächste Schritte

_Hi Leute,_

_nach einer längeren Pause melde ich mich nun mit einem Backfrischen Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst fleißig eure Reviews._

**Nächste Schritte**

Kapitel XXXI

_Alexandria, Ägypten_

Nachdem Lara sich beruhigt hatte, hatte sie Maxwell davon berichtet, was ihr widerfahren war. Der Mann hatte schweigend gelauscht und selbst, nachdem sie beendet hatte, blieb er einige Sekunden ruhig.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich da der gleichen Meinung, wie deine Freundin.", sprach er schließlich, sanft, ruhig und einwenig zögernd. Anscheinend fürchtete er sich, dass Lara sauer werden würde, sobald er ihr sagte, was er darüber dachte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Archäologin einwenig verwirrt. Das Bett war am Kopfende aufstellbar, so dass sie beinah Aufrecht sitzen konnte. Obwohl ihr körperlich nichts fehlte, waren die Ärzte dennoch nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Allerdings blieb Lara nichts anderes übrig, als möglichst schnell von hier zu verschwinden und einen Flug nach Dubai zu buchen.

„Na ja. Nachdem ich erfuhr, was mein Vater beruflich tat –das ist lange her- habe ich begonnnen ihn zu hassen. Und nach der Sache mit meiner Mutter war mein Hass nur noch größer. Ich schwor mich zu rächen und ihm irgendwann alles heimzahlen zu können...", er stoppte und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Aber du konntest es nicht.", vollendete Lara seinen Satz.

„Genau. Obwohl ich ihn wirklich gehasst habe, so war er doch mein Vater. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich eher auf meine Mutter komme.", er lachte amüsiert und schien sich ein Bild von ihr vor sein inneres Auge zu rufen: „Sie war eine schöne Frau."

„Und warum bitte hat sie was mit Corban Frys angefangen? Der...ist nicht wirklich ein Frauenschwarm.", stichelte Lara ihn.

„Leider war meine Mutter eine Frau, die mehr auf das Geld, als auf den Charakter ihres Mannes geachtet hat. Und mein Vater hat wirklich viel Geld.", schließlich erhob er sich von seinem Platz und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen: „Weißt du zufällig, was mit meinem Vater passiert ist? Ich war ja seit dem Furienangriff von dieser Archäologin nicht ganz bei mir."

„Leider kann ich es dir nicht genau sagen. Aber wenn ich Alexia bisher richtig eingeschätzt habe, so hat sie ihn wahrscheinlich für irgendwas exekutiert, was nur sie selbst verstehen kann.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte: „Ich habe keine Lust mehr hier herum zu hängen. Lass uns abhauen."

„Ich schätze mal, dass ist keine gute Idee.", versuchte Max sie zu beruhigen und ihr einzureden, dass sie sich noch erholen musste. Aber Lara fühlte sich echt fit. Dieses kurze Koma hatte ihr echt gut getan. Außerdem musste sie sich zu Hause melden, dass es ihr gut ging und herausfinden, wo sich der nächste Stein finden ließ.

„Eins nach dem anderen.", murmelte sie so leise zu sich, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte. Schließlich wand sie sich an Maxwell: „Hast du ein Handy dabei?" Der ehemalige Mafiasohn tastete seine Taschen ab und kam dann zu dem Schluss: „Ich muss es wohl im Hotel liegen gelassen haben."

„Gut. Gehen wir.", Lara warf die Bettdecke zurück und erhob sich, tastete bereits nach der Infusionsnadel: „Wir sind wahrscheinlich sowieso nur eine unnötige Last für dieses Krankenhaus."

„Ähem...Lara, willst du dir vielleicht nicht vorher etwas...mehr...anziehen.", verlegen blickte Max zur Seite. Doch Lara empfand dieses Verhalten als sehr edel und es erinnerte sie an einen Gentleman, den sie einst gekannt hatte: Ihren Vater.

„Doch das wäre wohl angebracht.", Lara ließ sich zurück in ihr Bett fallen und zog die Decke wieder hoch: „Wäre echt toll, wenn du meine Sachen holen könntest."

„Den Taucheranzug?", Max legte die Stirn in Falten: „Damit fällst du aber ziemlich auf."

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", erwiderte Lara.

„Ich könnte dir was schönes kaufen gehen.", schlug Max als Alternative vor und sprach schnell weiter, bevor Lara den Mund aufmachen konnte, um zu protestieren: „Ich habe ein gutes Augenmaß. Und ich weiß, was die Damen heute so tragen."

Schließlich ließ sich Lara in ihr Kissen sinken und gab auf.

„Ich bin bald zurück.", versprach Maxwell ihr und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Lara blieb allein zurück und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, das verstellbare Bett hoch und runter zu fahren, die Fliegen zu zählen und den Stimmen von draußen zu lauschen.

Als eine Krankenschwester hereinkam und erstaunt inne hielt, versuchte Lara auf ägyptisch ein Telefon zu ordern, doch die Krankenschwester schien über die plötzliche Genesung ihres unbekannten, englischen Patienten so sehr zu erschrecken, dass sie ihr Wägelchen stehen ließ und blitzschnell aus dem Zimmer rannte, noch bevor Lara sie davon abhalten konnte.

Lara verdrehte genervt die Augen, beließ es aber dabei und schrie der Frau nicht hinterher. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, auf dem in Krankenhäusern immer das Essen serviert wurde. Dort lag ein brauner Umschlag, mit einem altmodischen, roten Siegel aus Wachs. Laras Finger tasteten danach. Er fühlte sich leicht an und etwas kleines, schweres kippte hin und her. Der Blick auf das Siegel zeigte ein geschwungenes „B". Obwohl Lara nicht wusste, was dies bedeuten sollte, kam ihr nur eine Gestalt in den Sinn, die so etwas altmodisches wie Siegelwachs als angemessen empfinden würde. Der Vermummte.

Als sie das Siegel erbrach und den Inhalt hervorschüttelte, wanderten ihre Augen zweifelnd in der Mitte zusammen. Eine silberne Münze war der einzige Inhalt des Umschlages. Sofort erkannte Lara, woher sie die Münze kannte. Die offizielle Währung von Malaysia hatte dieselben Münzen im Umlauf.

„Okay. Es wird an der Zeit, dass ich verschwinde.", sie blickte sich um, sah aber keine Uhr, versuchte aber in etwa die Zeit abzuschätzen, die Max bisher gebraucht hatte. Etwa zwanzig Minuten war er schon fort, so nahm sie jedenfalls an.

Also sprang sie aus dem Krankenbett, riss sich die Infusionsnadel heraus und hielt ihre Finger auf das blutende Loch in ihrem Unterarm. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wagen, den die Krankenschwester dabei gehabt hatte und Lara fand einige Handtücher, die sie sich um die Hüfte band, um ihren Schambereich und ihren Allerwertesten von neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Dann eilte sie hinaus auf den Balkon.

Wie erwartet war dies ein Gemeinschaftsbalkon, bei dem alle Zimmer auf dieser Seite des Krankenhauses und auf diesem Stockwerk sich den Balkon teilten.

Ein Blick über die Brüstung verriet ihr, dass jedes Stockwerk ein solchen Balkon besaß und Lara sich etwa im fünften Stock befinden musste. Da sie nicht vor hatte, den Ärzten in die Arme zu laufen und da sie vor allem keine Gewalt anwenden wollte, blieb ihr nur eine Möglichkeit.

Lara schwang sich über das Balkongeländer und hielt sich dort fest. Dann sprach sie ein schnelles Stoßgebet zu allen Göttern, die ihr einfielen und ließ los. Sie segelte ein Stockwerk tiefer, ehe ihre Finger sich wieder um das Geländer krallten. Dort schwang sie wieder nach innen und eilte den Balkon entlang an den Krankenzimmern vorbei.

Sie suchte nach einem Zimmer, welches unverschlossen und unbelegt war, da sie nicht unbedingt einen Kranken in seiner Ruhe stören wollte. Schließlich fand sie etwas besseres. Eine Tür, die in einen der vielen Krankenhausflure führte. Lara stieß diese auf und eilte durch den Gang.

Dabei hielt sie mit beiden Händen das Handtuch fest, damit dieses nicht verrutschte. _Man, ist das peinlich, _dachte sie und hastete um die Ecke in Richtung Treppenhaus. Dort angekommen machte sie sich an den Abstieg. Als sie das Erdgeschoss schließlich erreicht hatte, war sie froh, dass bisher niemand hier nach ihr gesucht hatte.

Unten stieß sie die Tür mit den Füßen auf und rannte hinaus in die Krankenhausempfangshalle. Die Menschen dort taxierten sie mit merkwürdigen Blicken, auf die Lara aber nicht eingehen wollte. Stattdessen rannte sie hinaus ins Freie und warf sich dort hinter einen der Büsche die den Vorplatz des Krankenhauses säumten. Hier würde sie vor Blicken geschützt sein und das Personal würde sie hier nicht suchen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Person die gerade die Stufen zum Krankenhaus hinaufstieg. In der rechten Hand trug sie eine Tüte mit Inhalt.

Die Person war Maxwell.

„Max.", versuchte sie so gedämpft wie möglich zu rufen. Der ehemalige Mafiasohn blickte sich um und fand Laras Kopf hinter dem niedrigen Busch. Grinsend schlug er diese Richtung ein und gab Lara die benötigte Kleidung.

Als Lara den Inhalt der Tüte inspizierte, musste sie Max Recht geben. Er hatte einen wirklich guten Geschmack, was Kleidung betraf. Die Tüte beinhaltete Unterwäsche, weiß mit sexy Spitzen und Schleifchen. Außerdem ein weißes Sommerkleid mit roten undefinierbaren Blumen und bequeme Sandalen in schwarz.

Schnell zog sie sich um, während Max so tat, als inspiziere er die Gegend nach Verfolgern und als Lara sich erhob, ihr Haar ausschüttelte und zurückwarf, blieb ihn die Kinnlade unten hängen. Dies kommentierte die Archäologin mit einem Grinsen und schob den Mund mit dem Zeigefinger zu: „Verschwinden wir von hier."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt.

„Was genau ist denn passiert, dass du so plötzlich aufgebrochen bist?", verlangte Maxwell zu erfahren. Scheinbar war er nicht besonders damit einverstanden, dass Lara sich einfach so davon gestohlen hatte.

„Eine Krankenschwester hat gesehen, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Allerdings hatte keine allzu große Lust mich irgendwelchen Routinetests und Fragen zu unterziehen.", Max nickte nur als Antwort und so schritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Lara das Schweigen wieder brach.

„Was mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt: Wie genau sind wir eigentlich aus dieser Höhle entkommen?", sie erinnerte sich nur noch wage, wie die Sirenen sie erhoben hatten. Danach war da der Filmriss und das nächste woran sie sich erinnerte, war diese weiße-Koma-Welt.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau.", er zuckte als Bekräftigung seines Unwissens mit den Achseln und blickte auf die Straße. Mittlerweile wechselten sie im Sekundentakt von einer Straße zur nächsten und von einer Gasse zur anderen.

„Alles was ich weiß ist, dass wir mit diesem antiken Schiff vor die Küste gespült worden sind. Und das weiß ich auch nur aus den Nachrichten.", erklärte Maxwell. Danach herrschte bei den beiden schweigen und sie eilten über belebte Straßen und enge Gassen. Wo auch immer Maxwell sein Hotel hatte, in der Nähe des Krankenhauses liegen konnte es nicht.

Lara hörte Marktschreier in der Nähe ihre Ware anpreisen und andere Leute, die versuchten dieses Geschrei zu übertönen. Die Straße war voll von Leuten die redeten, lachten, schrieen, irgendwo hörte man die Autohupe aufheulen.

Das mochte Lara an diesem Land, dieses scheinbar hektische Treiben am Tag und die Ruhe in den Abendstunden. Verschiedene Gerüche vermischten sich zu einem einzigen, undefinierbaren Duft, den Lara nicht genau zu ordnen konnte. Aber sie vermutete einen Hauch von Vanille, frischer Wäsche und Schweiß zu riechen. Dazu kamen noch andere, weniger stark hervorstechende Düfte wie Auspuffgase, Gewürze aller Art, Kaminholz, Rosen und irgendwie roch es auch nach Schießpulver.

Schließlich bog Maxwell wieder auf eine etwas lebendigere Straße. Kinder hasteten hin und her, Autos fuhren, langsam aber dennoch zielstrebig, zwischen den hin und her wandernden Menschenmassen. In solchen Momenten war Lara immer versucht zu träumen. Wohin gingen die Menschen? Was dachten sie? Wartete irgendwer auf sie?

Und dann begann ihr Gehirn Sachen zu spinnen und sich Geschichten auszumalen. Lara seufzte und verbrachte den Rest des Weges damit, sich die Menschen und das Treiben an zu sehen. Als Maxwell schließlich vor einem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Hotel, was wahrscheinlich niemals die Innenseiten eines Reiseführers gesehen hatte, stehen blieb, sprach er weiter: „Auf meinem Zimmer habe ich ein Mobiltelefon. Außerdem sollten wir vielleicht einwenig rasten."

„Ich habe genug gerastet. Einige Tage Schlaf sind eine wirklich gute Pause.", erwiderte Lara und sie traten ein. Das Okkafarbene Haus erinnerte Lara einwenig an ein Schulgebäude mit kleinem Vorhof, weshalb sie zu Beginn skeptisch gewirkt hatte, aber das Innere entpuppte sich als –zwar nicht sonderlich luxuriös- behagliche, kleine Anlage. Der Rezeptionist lächelte den beiden freundlich zu und Maxwell nahm den Aufzug in den vierten –und höchsten- Stock. Dort schritt er auf eine der Zimmertüren, welche Nummer diese hatte ließ sich leider nicht erkennen, zu und schloss sie auf.

„Viola, bescheiden aber ohne Ungeziefer.", kommentierte er den ersten Eindruck seiner derzeitigen Behausung. Lara musste leicht schmunzeln. Das Zimmer wirkte wirklich spartanisch. Zwei Einzelbetten (sie hatte ehrlich gesagt mit einem schamlosen Versuch gerechnet und mit der Ausrede: „Es gab nur noch Doppelbettzimmer."), ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein defekter Kühlschrank und ein schief hängendes Bild von einem idyllischen Ozean.

Jedenfalls behielt Maxwell Recht, was die Kakerlaken anging. Lara ließ sich auf einem der Betten nieder und strich über die dünne Decke. Da es in Ägypten nur selten wirklich kühl wurde, waren nur Bettlacken ausgelegt worden. Diese waren aber immerhin sauber. Oder sie erweckten den Anschein.

„Schade nur, dass wir wohl keine weitere Nacht mehr bleiben werden.", sagte sie schließlich und wusste selbst nicht so genau, wie sie es gemeint hatte. Es war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht.

„Du willst, dass wir direkt weiterziehen?", fragte Max leicht verwirrt und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Tisch: „Wir hatten doch kaum eine Pause." „Ich hatte vier Tage lang Pause.", bemerkte Lara: „Außerdem befinden wir uns auf einer Schatz_jagd_. Alexia wird sicher nicht zögern nach Malaysia zu reisen und sich den Kristall an zu eignen."

Die Archäologin verfiel in Gedanken und versuchte die nächsten Schritte gründlich zu planen. In Malaysia gab es eine Menge Urwald, vieles davon war noch unerforscht. Es war gut möglich, dass irgendwer den Stein dort einst verborgen hatte. Doch das musste sie erst noch in Erfahrung bringen. Also war Recherche angesagt.

„Ich brauche Zip.", sie nickte, um ihr selbst das Zeichen zu geben, dass dies der richtige Schritt war: „Kann ich dein Handy benutzen?"

„Klar.", Maxwell kramte in seiner Tasche auf dem Bett herum und beförderte ein flaches, modernes Mobiltelefon zu Tage. Lara wählte die Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis und wartete, während ein monotones _tuuut_ ihr das Freizeichen signalisierte.

„Yo?!", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme schließlich zu Wort. Sie erkannte ihren Freund und Mitarbeiter darin und begann zu sprechen: „Zip, ich bin's!"

„Lara?!", der Computerspezialist schien in die Luft zu springen, denn wenige Sekunden später hörte sie einen dumpfen Knall, wie bei einer Landung: „Wow du lebst, wo bist du? Wir hatten dich schon fast aufgegeben."

„In Ägypten. Ich habe den zweiten Kristall an mich gebracht. Wo bist du denn? Es ist so laut bei dir.", Lara war froh eine bekannte Stimme zu hören und einwenig das Gefühl von Zuhause zu spüren.

„Ich befinde mich gerade am Flughafen. Wollte gerade ein Ticket nach Ägypten kaufen, weil ich ein Gerücht über zwei Überlebende auf einem antiken, griechischen Kahn gehört habe. Aber das scheint jetzt überflüssig zu sein...", er atmete erleichtert aus: „...so spart man Geld. Dein Timing ist perfekt."

„Ich weiß.", Lara grinste.

„Was genau ist denn vorgefallen?", wollte Zip wissen.

„Erzähle ich wann anders. Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Ich befinde mich gerade, wie du ja weißt, in Ägypten in einem Hotel. Ich habe heute eine Spur zum dritten Stein gefunden, die man mir quasi zugesteckt hat. Er soll sich in Malaysia befinden. Ich wüsste gerne, ob du ihn vielleicht lokalisieren kannst.", Lara wusste, dass es viel war und harte Arbeit. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Zip harte Arbeit liebte, so lange sie am PC geschah und er sich nicht viel dafür bewegen musste.

Erstaunlich, dass er dennoch so gut durchtrainiert war.

Zip schien zu denken, dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, begann er zu sprechen: „Okay. Allerdings wird es wahrscheinlich noch bis morgen dauern. Erhol dich so lange."

Wie oft musste Lara denn noch erwähnen, dass sie bereits vier Tage lang nur Erholung hatte? Aber sie verkniff sich eine zynische Bemerkung und verabschiedete sich stattdessen. Die Anderen würden sich sicher freuen, wenn sie hörten, dass Lara wohl auf war.

„Und, was hat er gesagt? Konnte er dir helfen?", Maxwell war neugierig. Scheinbar hatte auch er das Bedürfnis den dritten Stein zu entdecken.

„Ja. Sieht so aus, als würden wir doch eine Nacht hier bleiben müssen.", die Schätzjägerin erhob sich von ihrem Bett und musterte das Zimmer eingehend. Hier gab es wirklich nichts zu tun: „Also, wo kann man hier wunderbar feiern?"

Maxwell blickte sie erst verwirrt, dann grinsend an. Seine Augenbrauen machten zwei kurze, verdächtige Zuckungen. Erst dann begann er zu sprechen: „Na los. Komm ich zeig es dir."

Fortsetzung folgt:


	33. Heiße Rhythmen

_Die Veränderung ist vollbracht. Ab „Absolution" sind kleine Änderung vorgenommen worden. Jetzt kommt das neue Kapitel mit einem etwas gewandelten Handlungsstrang. Lara und Maxwell verbringen einen gemeinsamen, ruhigen Abend...mit ungeahnten Folgen._

**Heiße Rhythmen **

Kapitel XXXII

_Alexandria, Ägypten_

Als sie wieder auf die Straße traten, dunkelte es bereits. Schon jetzt war der Tag um einiges kühler und dementsprechend, befanden sich jetzt auch mehr Menschen auf der Straße. Anders als in den frühen Mittagsstunden, waren jetzt eher die alt eingesessenen Ägypter auf der Straße, oder saßen im nächsten Cafe und zogen genüsslich an einer Wasserpfeife.

Lara genoss die leisen Gespräche, die beruhigenden Klänge der Musik und die Stille vom Markt. Mittlerweile herrschte eine vollkommen andere Art von Geschäftigkeit in den Straßen vertäut, die Straßen vollkommen Autofrei und die Touristen ließen sich auch nur noch ganz sporadisch blicken.

Jetzt herrschte hier eine entspannte und gelassene Stimmung, die sofort auch auf Lara übersprang und sie sich einwenig beruhigen ließ. Nach ihrer mehr oder minder peinlichen Flucht aus dem örtlichen Krankenhaus, hatte sie den gesamten Tag im Hotelzimmer verbracht, während Maxwell ab und an mal verschwunden war, um etwas zu essen, oder Lara eine Flasche Wasser vom Markt zu bringen.

Die Angst vielleicht von der Miliz gesucht zu werden, war groß gewesen. Aber jetzt so in den Abendstunden, fiel Lara kaum auf. Bis auf ihr Sommerkleid, welches sie noch immer trug, konnte man sie ohne weiteres für eine Anwohnerin halten. Durch die vielen Reisen besaß Lara von Natur aus einen eher dunkleren Hauttyp und sie sprach fließend die Landessprache. Außerdem konnte sie Altägyptisch lesen und schreiben.

Damit zählte sie zu denjenigen im Land, die eine wirklich hervorragende Bildung hinter sich hatten und außerdem auch noch intensiv mit der Geschichte des Landes zu tun hatten. Lara dachte nicht im Traum daran lange in Ägypten zu bleiben, egal wie viel Charme dieses Land auch haben mochte. Hier hatte sie einige der schrecklichsten Tage ihres Lebens verbracht. Hier war auch der Grundstein dafür gelegt worden, was vor nun schon zwei Jahren in Paris geschehen war.

Ägypten hatte für sie einfach einen mehr als negativen Beigeschmack. Eine Mischung aus Schießpulver, Blut und Schweiß. Das war nicht unbedingt der Stoff, aus dem Laura Biagiotti ihre Düfte zauberte. Der Gedanke an Rom kam Lara in den Sinn und sie musste auch daran denken, wie lange sie schon nicht mehr in Italien gewesen war.

Maxwell ging schweigend neben ihr her und betrachtete die Umgebung mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sensationslust. Scheinbar war dies sein erster Aufenthalt in Ägypten und obwohl Lara sich sehr dagegen sträubte, fand sie auf merkwürdige Weise sehr sympathisch, dass Max hier mit einer Art kindlicher Freude durch die Straßen der Stadt schlich.

Sie beobachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich dazu bewegt bekam und einfach fragte: „Du warst wohl noch nie in Ägypten, oder?"

Er blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Belustigung an: „Sieht man das so deutlich?", wollte er als Antwort wissen. Lara musste nur nicken und ihre roten Lippen schoben sich zu einem Lächeln auseinander: „Du siehst dich um wie ein Fünfjähriger in der Spielzeugabteilung. Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du Ägypten noch nie gesehen hast, obwohl dein Vater als Mafiapate doch sicherlich über die nötigen Mittel verfügt hat, dir hier einen erstklassigen Urlaub zu genehmigen."

„Tja, mein Vater war leider viel zu oft mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, dass es noch andere Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die Wünsche und Träume haben.", Max zuckte mit den Schultern und sein helles Hemd wippte dabei im Takt mit. Er trug es offen und darunter ein graues T-Shirt, sowie eine helle Bermudashorts und Wanderstiefel.

Wie Max sich im Moment bewegte, erinnerte er sie einwenig an Indiana Jones. Der Mann, den sie vor einem Jahr durch Zufall traf und der mit ihr eines ihrer größten Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Der Mann aus der Vergangenheit, der wie durch ein Wunder wieder dort gelandet zu sein schien. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie an seinen starken Körper und seinen Charme dachte.

Indiana Jones war wirklich ein Mann, der es weit bringen konnte. Nur seine Schlangenphobie würde ihm ernste Probleme bereiten. Dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und folgte Maxwell weiter durch das abendliche Alexandria.

„Wo genau führst du mich eigentlich hin?", wollte Lara schließlich wissen. Max und sie gingen nun bereits einige Minuten die Hauptstraße entlang und waren bereits an einigen Gebäuden vorbei gekommen, aus denen freudiges Lachen und Musik geklungen hatte.

„Lass dich überraschen.", erwiderte Max grinsend und drehte sich im gehen kurz zur ihr um. „Sage der Straftäter zu seinem Opfer.", neckte Lara ihn und verpasste ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen und Lara spürte irgendwo in ihr ein aufkeimendes Gefühl, welches ihr bereits im Palast des Poseidon aufgefallen war.

Allerdings handelte es sich hierbei um ein weit intensiveres...prickeln, könnte man ruhig sagen. War sie gerade dabei für Maxwell mehr als Sympathie zu empfinden? Die Archäologin wusste es nicht und wollte ihren Kopf damit im Moment auch keineswegs belasten. Aber der kurze Moment, in dem sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, hatte etwas magisches. Es schien, als würde die Welt um sie herum für einen Moment einfrieren und dann blitzschnell weiterlaufen, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen.

„Weißt du...", begann Lara, stockte dann aber, weil sie selbst nicht sicher war, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Schließlich beließ sie es bei einem Kopfnicken und in dem Moment sprach dann auch Max: „Da wären wir."

Lara und ihr Begleiter standen nun vor einem einstöckigen Haus. Aus dem Inneren drang leise Musik, die aber von der Musik im Innenhof überschallt wurde. Kühle Luft aus dem Inneren ließ den Türvorhang aus Holzperlen leise gegeneinander schlagen. Ein altes, unlesbares Schild hing über der Tür. Alles in allem machte es keinen besonders glorreichen Eindruck, nicht die Sorte Clubs die Lara sonst so kannte.

Dennoch hatte es einen gewissen Charme auf sie. Sie warf dem Amerikaner an ihrer Seite einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dieser wehrte aber mit erhobenen Händen ab: „Wenn ich nicht gerade an deinem Krankenbett gesessen habe, war ich hier. Der Gastgeber ist sehr freundlich und spricht auch noch unsere Sprache. Du wirst begeistert sein."

Schulter zuckend wand sie sich von ihm ab und blickte noch einmal auf den Türvorhang. Dann trat sie hinein. Die Musik im Inneren war rein Instrumental. Eine arabische Flöte spielte zu den Klängen von Schlaghölzern, geigenartigen Streichinstrumenten und ähnlichem. Das alles entströmte zwei alten Soundboxen an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

Das Lokal selbst war orange gestrichen. An manchen Stellen bröckelte der Putz bereits ab oder warf Beulen, wegen der Feuchtigkeit in der Wand. Die Theke war alt, wirkte aber gründlich gereinigt. Gegenüber der Theke standen vier Tische mit je vier Stühlen daran. Weiße Tischdecken verdeckten das dunkle Holz der Tische.

Gedämpftes Licht verlieh dem gesamten Komplex eine mystische Atmosphäre. An einem der Tische saß ein Mann und zog einsam an seiner Wasserpfeife und entließ in unregelmäßigen Abständen den kalten Rauch durch Mund oder Nase. Er sah nicht ein mal auf, als Lara und Max das Lokal betraten.

Unter einem kleinen grünen Schild, auf dem ein stilisiertes Männchen zu sehen war, wie es auf eine stilisierte Tür zu lief, war die gekennzeichnete Tür zu erkennen. Sie stand sperrangelweit offen und von draußen drangen unterschiedliche Rhythmen und Gesang an Laras Ohren.

Der Mann hinter der Theke nickte ihnen freundlich zu und als er Max erkannte, grüßte er ihn mit erhobenen Händen.

„Willkommen Max.", sprach er in flüssigem, wenn auch nicht ganz akzentfreiem Englisch. Dennoch musste Lara ihm ihren Respekt einräumen. Nur wenige Leute in Ägypten, vor allem wenn sie nicht direkt in der Tourismusindustrie arbeiteten, sprachen Englisch oder eine andere Fremdsprache. Ebenso wie auch viele Amerikaner keine weiteren Sprachen beherrschten, weil ihr Englisch einfach allgegenwärtig war.

Lara nickte dem Mann freundlich zu, doch der Besitzer des Lokales, ein älterer Mann mit schwarzem Vollbart und freundlichen Augen, beließ es dabei nur mit Max zu sprechen. „Was führt Sie denn hier her. Oh, Sie haben aber reizvolle Begleitung dabei.", sprach er ohne Luft zu holen.

Maxwell stellte Lara vor und Lara erfuhr, dass der Name des Besitzers Arif, was so viel bedeutete wie _klug_. Er war, wie Maxwell prophezeit hatte, wirklich sehr zuvorkommend und nahm Laras und seine Bestellung direkt auf. Lara bestellte sich Mashi, was so viel wie _Gefülltes _bedeutete. Normalerweise wurde als „Schale für die Füllung" alles mögliche verwendet, hier nutzte der Mann allerdings eine Zucchini.

Maxwell bestellte sich Kofta, ägyptische Hackröllchen. Lara musste bei dem Namen schmunzeln, weil Kofta auf russisch die Bedeutung: _Pullover _hatte. Allerdings ersparte sie sich und Maxwell einen peinlichen Auftritt, in dem sie den Witz laut aussprach.

„Sie können schon mal in den Innenhof gehen. Viel Freude.", nickend verschwand Arif in der Küche und Lara hörte, wie er begann den Gasherd zu zünden. Gemeinsam mit Maxwell verließ sie das schummrige Lokal und trat hinaus in den Hinterhof. Hier war die Musik deutlich lauter und kam aus einer alten Stereoanlage. Vier Männer und drei Frauen befanden sich im Innenhof, tanzend und freudig lachend. Wie Lara erkennen konnte, war dies keine Privatvorstellung, weil sie auch das Gesicht eines Touristen erkannte.

Auf dem Boden standen zwei weitere Wasserpfeifen, die abwechselnd an den Nachbarn weiter gegeben wurde. Unter den drei Frauen befand sich eine etwa in Laras Alter, die anderen beiden waren zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre älter als die Schatzjägerin. Die sechs Männer waren, bis auf den Touristen und eine weitere Person, die Lara nicht ganz zu ordnen konnte, alle Ägypter und einer von ihnen grinste sie mit einem freundlichen, zahllosen Lächeln an. Diese Gesellschaft war Lara auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Um die Wasserpfeifen waren Stühle und Bänke willkürlich zusammengewürfelt. Im Innenhof selbst war ein kleines Stück Grünfläche, dann noch eine Art eigenes Gemüsebeet, wo Arif auch einige Sekunden später die Zucchini für Laras Mashi erntete. Eine Wäscheleine war über den gesamten Innenhof gespannt, doch bis auf ein hellblaues Hemd war diese leer.

Die älteste der drei Frauen war Arifs Frau, sie war, wie Lara feststellen musste, auch die Korpulenteste, die jüngste seine Tochter und der Tourist der Ehemann der Tochter. Sein Name war Kare und er kam aus Schweden, so weit Lara es an seinem Akzent erkannte. Der Rest der Anwesenden waren Freunde und nahe Verwandte, die den Abschied von Fikriyyah feierten, die morgen früh mit Kare ins Ausland ziehen würde.

Obwohl das eigentlich eine Familieninterne Sache sein sollte, wurde Maxwell und Lara großzügig ein Stuhl angeboten und Hibiskustee eingeschenkt. Die Archäologin wusste schon jetzt, dass dieser Abend unvergesslich werden würde.

Damit sollte Lara auch Recht behalten. Nur wenige Minuten später kam ihr bestelltes Essen. Arif bestand darauf, dass die beiden seine Gäste seien und es wurde mehr Tee gereicht, da Alkohol in einem muslimischen Land wie Ägypten nicht gerne gesehen war. Zwar gab es an manchen Orten Alkohol zu kaufen, doch ein echter Muslime trank kein Alkohol und aß auch kein Schweinefleisch. Arif berichtete über seine Tochter, da diese nur sehr brüchig Englisch sprach. Kare erzählte von seinem Leben in Schweden, womit sich auch Laras Theorie bestätigte, und von seinen Plänen eine eigene Reederei zu eröffnen.

Lara und Maxwell erzählten von ihrem Leben als Abenteurer und das sie sich im Moment in Ägypten befänden, auf dem Weg die Pyramiden von Gizeh zu bewundern. Das sie hier nur durch Zufall gelandet waren, wollte Lara nicht berichten und von den Steinen ebenfalls nicht. Es reichte schon, dass Arifs Frau irgendwann damit anfing, dass vor vier Tagen ein altes Schlachtschiff wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sei.

Dann wurde die Musik lauter gedreht und es wurde getanzt. Lara ließ sich von der Musik leiten und genoss es sich zu bewegen ohne das ihr Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Max und sie tanzten oft und viel miteinander, mal eng, mal feurig, mal langsam. Dann musste Lara auch noch ein Tänzchen mit Arif wagen, der sich als hervorragender Tänzer entpuppte und Lara geschickt zur Musik bewegte.

Zwischendurch wurde immer und immer wieder eine neue Wasserpfeife mit Tabak gefüllt und Lara nahm auch einige Züge. Zwar rauchte sie selbst nicht, auch wenn sie zu Hause ebenfalls eine solche Wasserpfeife besaß, doch abzulehnen schien ihr unhöfflich zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass der Tabakrauch einen fruchtigen Geschmack aufwies, machte die Sache noch angenehmer. Bei Zigaretten empfand sie nämlich immer einen leichten Brechreiz, wenn der kratzige Rauch sie in der Kehle berührte.

Irgendwann, Lara schätze die Zeit auf kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts, entfernten sich Nachbarn und Verwandte und auch Kare ging mit seiner Verlobten nach oben. Morgen früh würde ihr Flieger gehen und sie brauchten dringend noch einwenig Erholung. Was Lara selbst erstaunte war, dass Arif sie noch nicht nach Hause schickte, sondern ihnen stattdessen noch eine Pfeife hinstellte –auf Kosten des Hauses- und jedem noch ein kühles Getränk brachte.

So saßen nun Max und Lara sich gegenüber im schummrigen Inneren des Lokals. Der Fremde Mann von vorhin war verschwunden und Arif begann bereits mit den Aufräumarbeiten, doch er versicherte ihnen, dass sie sich nicht zu beeilen bräuchten.

„Weißt du, was mich erstaunt.", begann Lara schließlich das Gespräch. Vom vielen Tanzen war ihr Körper von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen, der einige Haare an ihrem Kopf kleben ließ. Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht erschöpft, sondern lebendig und frei. Für einen Abend schienen alle Sorgen aus ihrem Kopf wie weggeblasen. Die Sache mit Alexia, die Erlebnisse in Griechenland, der Überfall auf ihr Anwesen.

All das spielte in diesem Moment eine sekundäre Rolle. Das Wichtigste war, dass sie jetzt hier mit ihrem neuen Partner, Kollegen und Freund saß und den Abend gemütlich ausklingen ließ. Während Max die Wasserpfeife anrauchte, blickte er sie fragend an.

Lara sprach schließlich weiter. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, was _sie _erstaunte: „Das wir in der Zeit, die wir nun hier sind noch kein wirklich vernünftiges Gespräch führten."

Max entließ den Rauch aus seinem Mund und begann dann zu sprechen: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, wir haben noch gar nichts von einander erzählt.", Lara nahm den Schlauch entgegen und zog daran. Das Wasser im Bauch der Shisha, dem gläsernen Unterteil, begann zu blubbern und übertönte die leise Musik.

„Was willst du denn über mich wissen? Das interessanteste weißt du schon...", er grinste und trank sein Colaartiges Getränk: „...das mein Vater ein Mafiosi ist oder war ist bereits raus und damit kann ich jetzt nicht mehr imponieren. Aber du hast eigentlich Recht, ich weiß über deine Familie überhaupt nichts."

„Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu berichten. Mein Vater war der Earl von Abbingdon und diese Bürde ist nun auf meinen Schultern geblieben. Wir besitzen drei Anwesen, wo von mir aber nur eins wirklich gefällt.", als Max von den drei Anwesen hörte, musste er freudig grinsen: „Mein abenteuerlicher Lebensstil und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht unbedingt den aristokratischen Lebensstil meiner Eltern bevorzugte, machte mein Verhältnis zu ihnen nicht gerade leicht.", sie stoppte, so als würde sie zögern den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und ihr von ihren persönlichen Problemen und Familienverhältnissen zu erzählen.

Dann aber tat sie es. Sie erzählte von dem Absturz ihrer Eltern (Anmerkung: Weil ich diese Geschichte schon in die [Scheibe der Sonne nutzte, bleibe ich auch dabei, da die [Scheibe der Sonne zeitlich früher anzusiedeln ist.) und den Folgen für sie selbst. Sie erzählte von ihrem Jugendfreund Simon und das aus ihm im Verlauf der Jahre ein perverser und asozialer Massenmörder geworden war. Das alles kostete sie vieles an Kraft und Überwindung, aber sie hatte zu Maxwell eine besondere Bindung die sie nicht erklären konnte und sie spürte eine gewisse Anziehung, die sie nicht verstehen wollte.

Als sie dann schließlich nach Hause aufbrachen, kauften sie sich an einem 24Stunden Shop für Touristen eine Flasche von edelstem Sambuca der Marke Molinari, den es scheinbar in jedem Land dieser Welt zu erwerben gab, und leerten sie gemeinsam. Obwohl Lara persönlich wenig bis keinen Alkohol trank, so erschien es ihr in diesem Fall als okay. Sie genoss einfach den Abend und ließ sich von dem Moment treiben, musste nicht an später denken. Als sie schließlich ihrem Hotel immer näher kamen, wurde Lara langsam schwindelig und dabei hatten sie von der Flasche gerade mal die Hälfte geleert.

Sie fühlte sich einwenig in junge Tage zurück versetzt, in denen man Nachts um die Häuser zog, mit einer Flasche aus dem Schrank der Eltern. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Lara kein Kind mehr war und das die Flasche nicht ihren Eltern gehört hatte. Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Max Schulter und genoss es, dass er weder zurück zuckte noch irgendwelche Anstalten machte sich ihr zu nähern. Er ging nur weiter neben ihr und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie besser stützen zu können.

Zusammen betraten sie das Hotel und jeder von ihnen setzte sich auf eines der Betten. Mit leicht schwankendem Kopf grinste Lara ihren Kollegen breit an und kicherte: „Das war ein schöner Abend, danke."

Dann tat sie etwas, was sie am liebsten auf den Alkohol geschoben hätte, doch ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie noch immer Herrin ihrer fünf Sinne war und das sie dies bewusst tat. Ihre Lippen wanderten auf seine Wange zu und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Als sie den Mund zurückzog, ergriff Max ihre Hände und drückte sie sanft. Nun saßen sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber und blickten sich an. Laras Augen huschten hin und her, unentschlossen was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Dann aber verschlossen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der mit jeder Sekunde an Intensität gewann.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	34. Folgen folgen

**Folgen folgen**

Kapitel XXXIII

_Alexandria, Ägypten_

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen schon früh durch die Fensterläden und kitzelten Lara wach. Der Prozess des Aufwachens war bei ihr oft eine Art Ritual, weil er sich oft wiederholte. Erst begann ihre Nase zu zucken und sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, dann gähnte sie genüsslich und streckte sich, drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse. Normalerweise rollte sie dann auf die andere Seite des Bettes und öffnete dabei die Augen, weil sie es nicht gewohnt war neben sich jemanden schlafen zu haben.

Aber als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, sah sie ein weiteres Gesicht neben sich. Mit einem Schrei zuckte sie hoch und fiel dann vom Bett, zog dabei die Decke hinter sich her. Dann blickte sie noch mal verwirrt über den Bettrand. Maxwell lag dort, schlafend. Sein Kinn war von einem niedlichen Dreitagebart übersäht und sein Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen. Der Schrei hatte ihn scheinbar nicht geweckt. Im ersten Moment wollte Lara ihn aufwecken und verprügeln, doch dann kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend langsam wieder.

Sie hatte es ebenso gewollt und sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie es sehr genossen hatte. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es hin zu nehmen. Allerdings wusste sie jetzt nicht, wie sie Maxwell begegnen sollte. Was sollte sie sagen? Alles was ihr einfiel war verdammt plump und –umgangssprachlich betrachtet- ausgelutscht.

Gerade, als sie begann ihre Kleidungsstücke vom Boden zu pflücken, vibrierte in Maxwells Hose etwas. Ein regelmäßiges _Bssst, Bssst, Bssst _erklang. Leise, aber penetrant. Das Handy?! Laras schlanke Finger glitten in die Hosentasche, die achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden war. Sie bekam die flache Form des Motorola Razr zu fassen und zog es hervor.

Vom Bett aus vernahm sie ein leises, unzufriedenes Grinsen und kam nicht drum herum zu grinsen. Max wurde also nicht von dem Schrei einer Frau wach, aber von dem vibrieren seines Handys? Die Nummer auf dem Display war nicht eingespeichert, dennoch erkannte Lara die Zahlenfolge. Die Festnetznummer im Croft Manor.

Sie klappte das Handy auf und hielt es sich ans Ohr: „Hier Lara!", flüsterte sie zur Begrüßung. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte die Stimme ihres Computerspezialisten: „Hier Zip. Lara, warum flüsterst du?"

Tja, was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit erschien ihr unangebracht, denn blöde Kommentare würden sicher folgen. Allerdings wollte sie Zip auch nicht belügen. Also entschied sie sich für die halbe Wahrheit. Im Hotel ist noch Nachtruhe."

„Um kurz nach zehn?", Zip schien irritiert, aber die Tatsache, dass er noch Informationen für sie hatte, rettete ihr den Hals: „Ich habe einwenig recherchiert. Der Kristall befindet sich vermutlich wirklich auf Malaysia, allerdings kann ich dir nur sagen, dass er nicht im Privatbesitz ist."

„Das ist schon mal einiges. Jetzt muss ich nur noch den Ort finden, an dem man den Stein versteckt hält.", Lara begann zu denken doch Zip kam ihr mit einem Gedanken dazwischen: „Alister hat noch mal die Prophezeiung durchgelesen. Es bleiben noch zwei Steine, der eine mit der Kraft der Erde, der andere mit der Kraft des Feuers. Da wir vom Erdstein ausgehen, stieß Alister auf eine alte Legende die über eine _Frucht des Brahma_ schreibt. Ein Kristall mit der Fähigkeit Leben und fruchtbaren Boden zu schaffen."

„Brahma? Indien?!", Lara versuchte das Puzzle zusammen zu fügen. Bisher waren alle Kristalle in dem Land begraben, nach denen sie benannt worden waren. Brahma allerdings war eine indische Gottheit. Was also tat der Stein dann in Malaysia? Oder hatte der Vermummte ihr vielleicht bewusst eine falsche Information gegeben?

Das war allerdings zu bezweifeln, da er es sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen würde, Lara noch mal in Aktion zu erleben. Sie konnte in einem Moment wie diesem nichts genau wissen. Nach einem Moment, der für Lara ewig lang erschien, meldete sich Zip schließlich zu Wort: „Also musst du eigentlich nur nach einem indischen Schrein oder Tempel oder wo auch immer der Stein aufbewahrt wird, suchen."

„Hast du eine Idee, wie ich das anstellen soll?", Lara wurde ungeduldig. Einen indischen Tempel oder Schrein oder vielleicht auch nur einen indischen Furz irgendwo im Regenwald zu suchen erinnerte einwenig an die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen.

„Wir wissen, dass die Steine mit den Kräften der Elemente ausgestattet sind. Ein Stein steht je für ein Element. Bei den vier Grundelementen handelt es sich doch um vier von einander abhängigen Phänomenen...darum hatten wir die Theorie, dass du durch den Kristall, den du bereits besitzt, vielleicht Schwingungen oder so spüren."

„Spüren...", Lara wollte gerade etwas erwidern, verkniff es sich aber: „...ich werde es mal versuchen." Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Computerspezialisten und legte auf. Zum Schluss warf Zip noch ein: „Ich habe Winston den Auftrag gegeben deine Sachen zu packen und habe mir die Freiheit genommen dir ein Hotel in Kuala Lumpur zu mieten. Melde dich, wenn du angekommen bist. Viel Glück." Als sie sich umdrehte, war Maxwell bereits aufgewacht und sah Lara dabei zu, wie sie den Rest ihrer Sachen zusammen kramte. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Freude und Verwirrung. Scheinbar wusste auch er nicht genau, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Doch wie Lara die Männerwelt kannte, hatte sie gestern Abend vermutlich eine Beziehung geschlossen. Einmalige Sachen waren mit Männern nicht möglich, wenn man das nicht vorher schriftlich bekam. Im Bad kleidete sie sich an und richtete ihre Haare und ihr Make up einwenig her. Als sie den vergoldeten Türknauf ergriff, zögerte sie und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Sie musste mit Max darüber sprechen, was gestern geschehen war. Egal wie sehr sie es genossen hatte, egal wie toll der gestrige Abend auch gewesen war...eine Beziehung mit einem Mitglied, einem Kollegen, kam nicht in Frage. Nicht mehr. Lara hatte zu oft schon erlebt, wie schrecklich es sein konnte, wenn die Liebe falsche Wege ging.

Sie brauchte Hieb- und Stichfeste Argumente, weil sie eine Unterstützung wie Maxwell dringend an ihrer Seite brauchte, wo Sara ausgefallen war. Sara...

Sie hoffte so sehr ihre Freundin noch ein mal unter den Lebenden sehen zu dürfen. Besser war wahrscheinlich: Unter den Lebenden die bei Bewusstsein waren. Dann verließ sie seufzend das Badezimmer und kam auf Maxwell zu. Der hatte sich mittlerweile eingekleidet und trug nun seine einwenig platt gelegenen Sachen von gestrigen Abend.

„Wer war am Telefon?", fragte er, um _dem _Gespräch entgehen zu können. Lara warf ihm ein verunsichertes Lächeln zu und trat ans Fenster, schob die Fensterläden auseinander und ließ die Sonne hinein.

„Zip. Er hat eine Spur gefunden, die uns helfen wird den Stein in Malaysia ausfindig zu machen.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Malaysia. Schönes Land.", sinnierte Maxwell verträumt und blickte an die Decke, um direkten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Gestern war alles noch so einfach gewesen und nun hatte ihre gemeinsame Nacht alles nur komplizierter gemacht. Verdammter Sex, Lara sollte sich vielleicht überlegen ins Kloster einzutreten. Doch den Gedanken verwarf sie so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Ja.", bestätigte Lara leicht abwesend. Dann, mit einem symbolischen einatmen, sammelte sie alle Kraft, um sich der Konfrontation zu stellen: „Ich denke mal..."

„...wir sollten reden?!", beendete Max den Satz und seufzte ebenfalls. Einen Augenblick herrschte schweigen. Als es unangenehm wurde, brach die Archäologin die Stille mit dem Satz: „Jemand sollte etwas sagen, bevor Alexia mit allen vier Steinen davon kommt."

Maxwell nickte nur als Antwort und begann schließlich: „Der Abend war wirklich wunderschön, weißt du das?"

„Ja. Aber hör mal...", doch erneut unterbrach er sie: „...so kann es nicht weitergehen?", beendete Maxwell. Im ersten Moment klang es für Lara wie ein Vorwurf, doch dann merkte sie, dass auch er es vollkommen ernst meinte. Also beließ sie es bei einem Nicken.

„Als Team sollten wir keine Gefühle füreinander haben. Das Ziel sollte ins Auge gefasst werden. Wenn wir intensive Gefühle zulassen, dann wird es für uns beide zu gefährlich. Dann haben wir den Kopf nicht mehr frei und mit dem Broker und Alexia haben wir ernste Gegner auf der Gegenseite.", Maxwell sprach schnell und in einem Atemzug, so dass er am Schluss keine Atemluft mehr hatte und keuchte.

„Der Broker?", _der Vermummte, _kam es Lara in den Sinn. Natürlich, der Vermummte war ein Broker von Corban Frys gewesen. Aber warum dann diese Maskerade? Die Aufgabe eines Broker war im allgemeinen die vom Kunden anvertrauten Wertpapiere zu verwalten und für den Kunden Analysen und Berichte zusammen zu stellen, nach denen sich dann erschließen ließ, welche Kapitalanlagen am effektivsten für den Kunden waren, um das Vermögen zu vervielfachen.

Von einem Broker der mit Diamanten handelte hatte Lara noch nie etwas gehört. Allerdings war das wahrscheinlich vollkommen identisch mit einem Versicherungsbroker oder Börsenbroker. Er sah sich das Produkt des Kunden an und sorgte dafür, dass es am Besten verkauft wurde. In einem Fall wie diesem ließ sich ein Kristall mit der Macht die gesamten Elemente zu beherrschen, als wunderbare neue Superwaffe an Großmächte vermarkten. Dennoch erklärte das nicht das sonderbare Auftreten und die Immunität gegenüber den Sirenen in Poseidons Palast. Zu viele Fragen, die noch keine Antwort hatten. Aber Lara hoffte diese noch zu finden.

„Er arbeitete für meinen Vater...wobei ich eher das Gefühl habe, dass mein Vater für ihn gearbeitet hat.", erklärte Maxwell ihr: „Sie lernten sich einst kennen. Ursprünglich hatte der Broker auch nur die Papiere meines Vaters im Blick. Doch mit der Zeit gingen dann auch immer mehr Kunstgegenstände über den Tisch."

Lara nickte als Zeichen, dass sie ihm aufmerksam lauschte und war froh darüber, dass das Gespräch über ihre Nicht-Beziehung einen Moment lang unter den Tisch fiel. Doch das war nur eine Frage von Minuten. Die Antwort von Maxwell hatte sie sowieso sehr überrascht. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Überredungsversuchen gerechnet.

„Welche Kunstgegenstände waren das im allgemeinen?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Gemälde, antike Waffen, Plastiken und ähnliches. Wusstest du, dass mein Vater dank dem Broker einige Millionen allein damit verdient hat, dass er ein noch unbekanntes Renaissancegemälde an einen Kunden in Asien verkaufte?", berichtete Maxwell. Natürlich war die Frage rein rhetorisch, denn woher sollte Lara auch wissen, dass sein Vater solche Geschäfte tätigte.

„Kennst du zufällig den Namen des Kunden?", fragte sie weiter. Eigentlich war das reine Zeitschinderei die sie gerade betrieb, denn sie interessierte sich wenig für Kunstgeschichte, obwohl sie sich auch dort hatte fortbilden lassen.

Maxwell dachte nach. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann schien er die Antwort zu haben: „Doch...ich weiß es...ich habe mir einige Papiere angesehen, als er gerade in einem Telefonat gesteckt hatte. Es war ein Mann, der seit einigen Jahren ein Anwesen in der Nähe von Kashgar in China besaß."

„Samuel Quill.", kam es aus Laras Mund geschossen wie aus einer Pistole. Verdammt!

„Genau, woher...?", er beendete seine Frage nicht, aber es war auch klar, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Quill und ich sind alte Bekannte. Während einer Auktion habe ich ihn damals in Kashgar getroffen. Jetzt fügt sich langsam ein Bild.", sie ließ ihre Gedanke zu dem einen Abend zurück gleiten, als sie mit Indy, Sara und Chase gemeinsam ein antikes Pergament gestohlen hatte. Damals war ihr der Besuch des Mannes wie purer Zufall erschienen. Doch anscheinend lief im Hintergrund eine Geschichte die sie nicht verstand. Dabei war Quill...sie hatte ihn doch erschossen?

„Max, weißt du, wann das Geschäft abgeschlossen wurde?", fragte sie schließlich. Er überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Mitte 2005, warum?" In dem Moment musste aus Laras Gesicht sämtliche Farbe gewichen sein. Mitte 2005? Der Kampf in der Halle der Seelen war doch Anfang Januar 2005 gewesen. Wie konnte Quill das überlebt haben? Lara hatte ihn mehrmals getroffen, hatte ihm sogar eine Kugel durch die Halsschlagader gejagt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Lara?", Maxwell berührte kurz ihren Oberarm. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen: „Ich glaube das hier etwas sehr großes geschehen wird. Etwas, wofür die Welt noch nicht bereit ist."

„Das ist ja auch nicht schlimm, so lange wir das sind.", erwiderte er grinsend. Ein Teil von ihm schien Recht zu behalten, doch Lara konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Quill nach einem System zu arbeiten schien. Jedenfalls war nun klar, dass der Broker keinesfalls Quill sein konnte. Dafür war die Figur des Broker aber auch zu schmächtig.

Während der Auktion war er dort gewesen, um sich zu präsentieren. Das Pergament hatte ihn gar nicht interessiert, wie sie angenommen hatte, als Quill damals in der Halle der Seelen wieder aufgetaucht war. Ihm war vollkommen egal gewesen, ob nun Lara Hitlers geheime Bücher entziffern würde oder nicht. Seine Konfrontation war auf den Moment ausgelegt worden, in dem sich die beiden Teile der Sonnenscheibe vereinigen würden.

Das war damals der besagte Tag im Januar, im Hochgebirge von Tibet gewesen. Hinter dem Rücken von allen, von Simon, von Hillary, von Lara und der gesamten Welt hatte er schon damals eine Verbindung zu dem Broker und Corban Frys gesehen. Wozu also die ganze Scharade?

Das war alles zu viel. Quill am Leben, der Broker und Alexia vielleicht auch Maxwell und sie selbst die Marionetten dieses kranken Menschen. Damals hatte er ihr Leid getan, als sie ihn erschossen hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie, dass sie es gründlicher getan hatte.

Ihr kam ein Satz in Gedanken, den sie einst gehört hatte: „...die Zukunft wird es weisen.", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst.

„Gut, es gibt scheinbar Dinge, die ich noch nicht ganz verstehe.", Maxwell nickte nachdenklich und dann wechselte er das Thema wieder zu dem Moment, den Lara so sehr gefürchtet hatte: „Wie stehst du dazu? Ich meine, es war wirklich schön...diese Nacht. Und du bist echt eine Hammerfrau."

„Aber ich will dich nicht gefährden."

„Ich dich ebenso wenig.", gab Maxwell zurück: „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Da ich dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann und will...werden wir es wohl akzeptieren müssen. Das war's. Keine Küsse, kein Sex und vor allem...keine Beziehung.", das alles klang so einfach und einleuchtend.

_Wir müssen es einfach akzeptieren, _innerlich lachte Lara über sich selbst. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie ihn keiner Gefahr aussetzen wollte war für sie Beweis genug, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Diese eine Nacht hatte alles verändert. Was eigentlich gut und wunderschön hätte sein sollen, entpuppte sich als Alptraum.

Waren alle ihre Beziehungen auf diesem Weg zum Scheitern verurteilt?

„Gut. Das machen wir.", euphorisch –etwas zu euphorisch- schlug sich Maxwell in die Hände und erhob sich schließlich. Doch auf dem Weg aus der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen: „Das ist albern, oder?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Lara: „Das alles ist ziemlich albern."

„Gut. Ein normales Leben wäre doch auch viel zu langweilig, oder?", grinsend schloss er die Tür und ließ die nachdenkliche Lara im Zimmer zurück.

„Ja.", seufzte sie resigniert: „Vermutlich..."

Doch wirklich entschlossen wirkte sie nicht und so fühlte sie sich auch nicht. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen, was immer noch unbenutzt blieb.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was wird aus den Beiden werden? Hat ihre Beziehung vielleicht doch eine Chance und welchen Plan verfolgt nun Quill in der gesamten Geschichte?_


	35. Die Superwaffe

_Gerade hat Lara die Erkenntnis gehabt, dass Quill (die Qualle), ein ehemaliger Bekannter von ihr, vermutlich noch am Leben ist und weiterhin seine Finger mit in einem großen, undurchsichtigen Spiel hat. Doch damit scheinen die Probleme von Lara Croft nicht abzureißen, denn schon muss sie eine neue, schreckliche Erkenntnis über sich ergehen lassen..._

**Die Superwaffe**

Kapitel XXXIV

_Alexandria, Ägypten_

Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Maxwell das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, folgte Lara ihm. Ihre Finger griffen im Vorbeigehen automatisch nach den Zimmerschlüsseln, die auf dem Schlüsselkasten neben der Eingangstür hingen. Im Flur war es relativ dunkel, so dass von der hellblauen Tapete kaum etwas zu erkennen war.

Da das Hotel insgesamt nur über acht Zimmer verfügte und dementsprechend nur einen Flur mit nur einem einzigen Fenster hatte, wurde hier gespart. Soweit Lara erahnen konnte, waren Maxwell und sie auch die einzigen Gäste. Sie folgte dem Flur bis zu der Eichenholztreppe, die sie hinab ins Foyer führte. Der Frau an der Rezeption nickte sie freundlich zu und verließ das Hotel durch den Haupteingang.

Lara fand Maxwell in dem Cafe nebenan. Sein Blick wirkte verträumt und er selbst wirkte resigniert. Seinen Kopf hatte er, leicht genervt, auf seine linke Faust gestützt und mit der rechten nahm er die Tasse mit dampfendem Tee entgegen, die ihm gereicht wurde. Für einen Moment war Lara versucht zu ihm zu gehen, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen und sah sich um. Sie war bereits ein mal in Alexandria gewesen. Irgendwo hier gab es einen Taxistand, mit dem sie zum Flughafen fahren konnte, um ein Ticket zu bestellen.

Allerdings durfte sie nicht damit rechnen, dass auch ein Taxi zur Verfügung stand. Das Thema Infrastruktur war in Ländern wie Ägypten noch kein so heißes Eisen wie in Europa, weshalb hier auch so gut wie keine Busse fuhren. Wenn man das Glück hatte in einer Stadt wie Kairo oder Alexandria zu sein, dann gab es einige Verkehrsmittel. Aber diese waren entweder unbequem oder überfüllt und meistens eigentlich beides.

Sie sollte vermutlich besser zu Fuß gehen. Am Flughafen würde sie sich einen Kaffee genehmigen, um ihren inneren Motor ans Laufen zu bringen, da sie hier, anders als im Croft Manor, den Tag nicht mit einer Runde durch Surrey beginnen konnte. Von weitem gab sie Maxwell ein Zeichen, dass sie jetzt für einige Stunden weg sein würde. Er nickte bestätigend und trank weiter seinen Tee.

Wahrscheinlich war auch für ihn das Thema nicht optimal verlaufen. Aber darum durfte sich die Archäologin nun wirklich nicht kümmern. Es galt Alexia, den Broker und vermutlich auch Quill auszutricksen und schneller in Malaysia zu sein, als alle Anderen. Darum würde sie versuchen noch heute Flüge nach Kuala Lumpur zu Buchen.

Ihre Schritte führten sie die Hauptstraße entlang, vorbei an der Bar die sie und Maxwell gestern besucht hatten und weiter Richtung Innenstadt. Je weiter sie ging, umso unübersichtlicher und heißer wurde die Umgebung. Die Straßen füllten sich in einem exponentiellen Verhältnis mit Fahrzeugen aller Art. Autos, Kleintransporter, Fahrräder.

Für Lara erschien der Verkehr hier ein einziges Durcheinander, aber die Menschen in diesem Land kamen wunderbar damit zu Recht. Der Flughafen von Alexandria hieß El Nhouza Airport und war gar nicht so weit von ihrer Momentanen Position entfernt.

Lara entschied sich aber für einen kleinen Umweg. Nicht etwa, weil sie die Stadt noch etwas genießen wollte, sondern weil ihr hinter ihr etwas aufgefallen war. Seit knapp einer Viertelstunde wurde sie von einem Mann mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille verfolgt. Er machte seine Sache wirklich gut, lass Zeitung und blieb ab und an in der Nähe eines Schaufensters stehen, oder sprach mit den Einwohnern.

Soweit sie es durch die Schaufenster erkannte, war er alleine. Dafür aber etwa 1,90 groß, mit breiten Schultern und großen Fäusten. Wahrscheinlich trug er auch eine Waffe bei sich. Der Weg den Lara nun wählte, führte durch einige enge Gassen. Wege, die sonst so gut wie niemand ging. Aber das der Mann weiterhin mit einem großen Abstand hinter ihr blieb, bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

Lara selbst war unbewaffnet. Sie trug das Kleid von gestern, welches zwar schön und luftig war, im Beinbereich allerdings nicht besonders viel Freiraum ließ. Treten würde sie damit sicher nicht können. Im Gehen band sie sich das Haar zu einem losen Zopf, damit es ihr nicht im Weg war, sollte es zu einer Konfrontation mit diesem Mann kommen.

Blitzschnell bog sie nach rechts, wobei sie versuchte möglichst so zu gehen, als hätte sie noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Nur wenige Meter hinter der Rechtskurve, bog die Gasse erneut nach links. Lara sah eine offen stehende Tür, dahinter das Geräusch von bratendem Fett und Essensreste in der Gasse. Scheinbar führte diese Tür in die Küche eines Restaurants.

Ohne lange zu zögern zwängte sie sich durch den engen Spalt, darauf bedacht die Tür nicht zu bewegen. Im Inneren der Küche war es dreckig und dunkel. Sie stand geschickt versteckt hinter einer Art von Herd aus Metall. Es war stickig und roch merkwürdig.

Irgendwo in der Küche hörte sie zwei Köche reden. Sie beschwerten sich über einen Gast, der wohl unfreundlich geworden war. Ein verdammter Tourist, wie sie selbst sagten. Die Passage mit dem Speichel auf dem Rinderbraten überhörte Lara mal dezent. Ihre Augen suchten nach einer Waffe. Als sie hörte, dass die Männer die Küche für einen Moment verließen, hastete sie schnell aus ihrer Ecke hervor und ergriff ein herumliegendes Messer, womit einer der Köche vorhin das Fleisch in dünne Scheiben geschnitten hatte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt sie das Kleid auf einer Seite von der Hüfte abwärts auf, um so etwas mehr Beinfreiraum zu haben. Dann zog sie sich mit dem Messer in ihr Versteck zurück, von dem sie aus in die Gasse blicken konnte.

Der Verfolger stand einwenig unschlüssig an der T-Kreuzung und blickte mal in die eine, dann in die andere Gasse. Schließlich entschied er sich für dieselbe, die Lara gewählt hatte. Lara zog sich tiefer in den Schatten zurück, da sie nun befürchtete, dass der Glatzkopf sie entdecken würde. Dabei stieß sie gegen das Metall, welches ein lautes Geräusch von sich gab. Einen Fluch unterdrückend, presste sie sich noch fester an die Kücheneinrichtung.

Verwirrt blickte der Mann die Tür an und ging, nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns darauf zu. An seinen Gesichtszügen erkannte sie, dass es sich um einen Ausländer handelte. Also hatte sich jemand Mühe gegeben und jemanden mit der Jagd nach Lara beauftragt. Als einzige Person kam ihr da Alexia in den Sinn.

Kurz, bevor der Fremde die Tür erreichte, hörte sie wie die Köche die Küche wieder betraten und dabei lachten und sich gegenseitig Witze erzählten. Als diese Geräusche an das Ohr des Verfolgers drangen, blieb er stehen und wand sich ab. Anscheinend war sein Interesse an der Küchentür vergangen. Als er sich aus Laras Blickfeld entfernt hatte, löste sie sich von dem aufgewärmten Metall und schlich leise zur Tür mit erhobenem Messer.

Sie erkannte in ihrer Waffe ein schlankes Filetmesser. Ein gutes und wendiges Werkzeug. Vorsichtig glitt sie zwischen Wand und Tür hindurch, um keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen und rannte direkt in eine Faust hinein. Na ja, nicht direkt...aber dennoch hätte sie eigentlich ahnen können, dass der Verfolger kein Amateur war.

Die behandschuhte Faust kam hinter der Tür hervor und erwischte Lara an der Wange. Die Haut an dieser Stelle platzte auf und während sie zu Boden ging, fühlte sie den Schmerz mit leichter Verzögerung kommen. Sie landete auf dem Boden mit dem Gesicht in den Essensresten, die die Köche irgendwann mal dahin gekippt hatten.

Doch sie gab sich selbst keinen Moment, um die Situation abartig zu finden. Schnell wirbelte sie auf dem Boden herum und stieß sich ab. Elegant schwang sie sich wieder auf die Beine und konnte nun dem nächsten Angriff entgehen. Geschickt tauchte sie unter der nächsten Faust hindurch und trieb nun ihrerseits den Angreifer mit einem schnellen Messerhieb zurück. Lara verfehlte ihn, aber das war egal. In der engen Gasse gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten für ihn vor ihr zu fliehen.

Leider galt dasselbe auch für sie.

Der Angreifer wechselte immer wieder zwischen Stand- und Spielbein hin und her und bleib somit ständig in Bewegung und gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Wie Lara erkennen konnte, lag nun auch in seiner Hand ein Messer. Allerdings kein Küchengerät, wie das von Lara, sondern ein robustes, grobes Armeemesser.

Gerne hätte sie ihren Gegner umkreist, um ihm keine Möglichkeit zu geben sie zu attackieren, aber nun musste sie sich damit abgeben, was die Situation ihr bescherte. Mit einem schnellen Vorstoß, sprang sie ab und trat in der Luft aus. Der neu gewonnene Beinfreiraum half ihr dabei. Ihr Fuß traf den Angreifer dabei am Handgelenk.

Mit einem Schrei entglitt ihm sein Armeemesser und Lara zog im Flug noch den zweiten Fuß nach und trat ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Brustkorb. Während er zurücksegelte und mit einem dumpfen „Uff" zu Boden ging, blieb Laras Fuß als staubiger Abdruck auf seinem hängen. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehte sie das Filetmesser in ihrer Hand so, dass die scharfe Klinge nun in Richtung des kleinen Fingers zeigte.

Bevor sie allerdings etwas machen konnte, war der Angreifer bereits auf den Beinen und hatte sein Armeemesser wieder in der Hand. Lara stieß vor, doch auch der Angreifer parierte geschickt. Die Klingen trafen sich auf halbem Wege und erzeugten ein unangenehmes Geräusch in der engen Gasse. Dem Geräusch folgte ein Geräusch, was Lara einwenig an ein Splittern erinnerte. Erschrocken musste sie erkennen, dass die Hälfte des Filetmessers mit einem hellen Klang durch die Gasse segelte.

Das grobe und kräftige Armeemesser hatte ihre dünne Klinge in zwei Teile zerhauen. Siegessicher grinste der Angreifer Lara an und stieß mit dem Messer noch mal nach ihr. Nur ihre schnellen Reflexe retteten Lara an dieser Stelle das Leben. Statt ihre Kehle zu treffen, erwischte der Angreifer nur ihren rechten Oberarm und zog ihr eine blutende Wunde zu. „Au.", entfuhr es ihr und sie machte noch einige Schritte rückwärts.

Jetzt würde ihr Leben nur noch von einer Aktion abhängen. Während der Angreifer mit schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen den beiden verringerte und dabei siegessicher kicherte, machte Lara noch einen einzigen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

Als die Distanz zwischen ihr und ihrem ehemaligen Verfolger auf eine Fußbreite geschrumpft war, hob dieser das Armeemesser und stieß von oben herab. Lara reagierte sofort und ihre Finger ergriffen die Küchentür, hinter der sie sich eben noch versteckt hatte. Das Blut an ihrer Wange und auch das Blut an ihrem Arm waren ihr jetzt vollkommen egal geworden. Sie spürte den Schmerz nicht ein mal mehr.

Mit aller Kraft stieß Lara die Tür gegen den Angreifer. Das Messer durchschlug das Holz, blieb darin aber hängen. Als sich die Archäologin schließlich mit dem gesamten Körper gegen die Tür warf, hörte sie ein tiefes Keuchen, als sie die Wand erreichten. Ruckartig riss Lara die Tür kurz zurück und stieß sie dann wieder gegen den Angreifer, klemmte ihn zwischen Holztür und Wand ein.

Als sie merkte, wie er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor, griffen ihre Finger nach dem schwarzen T-Shirt des Mannes und sie wirbelte um die eigene Achse. Mit einem Schrei zog sie den benommenen Angreifer herum und stieß ihn in der Drehung von sich, so dass er mit einigen Überschlägen zu Boden ging.

Gerade, als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Angreifer sich erneut erhob. Er war zäher als er aussah. Schnell angelte sie sich das zerbrochene Filetmesser vom Boden und rannte auf den Angreifer zu, so lange er noch nicht ganz bei Kräften war. Erneut gruben sich ihre Finger in sein T-Shirt und sie sprang ab, rannte einige Schritte an der Wand entlang, was ihr die enge der Gasse wunderbar ermöglichte und landete nun hinter dem Angreifer.

Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht gegen in die Kniekehle. „Oh mein Gott.", entließ er unter Schmerzen und sackte in die Knie. Mit der unbewaffneten Hand umfasste Lara seine Kehle und mit dem Filetmesserstumpf stieß sie nach seinem Auge. Sie bezweckte nicht ihn zu erstechen, da sie die zerbrochene Klinge nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Augapfel zum stehen brachte.

Erschrocken ließ der Angreifer ein Keuchen von sich hören.

„Sag Alexia, dass sie versagt hat.", zischte Lara so wütend wie möglich. Der Angreifer hatte sie nicht nur gezwungen ihr Kleid zu zerschneiden, er hatte ihr auch noch blutende Verletzungen zugefügt, von denen die Wange vermutlich sogar genäht werden musste.

„Was?", entfuhr es dem Mann, der vor einigen Sekunden noch seine schwarze Sonnenbrille getragen hatte. Lara blickte ihm in die blauen Augen und wiederholte ihre Forderungen: „Sag deiner Auftraggeberin, dass sie den Stein nicht bekommt. Sag Alexia, dass ich sie beim nächsten mal töten werde."

„Wovon reden Sie?", wollte der Mann wissen. Sie merkte selbst, dass er nicht scherzte. Keiner würde in einer Position wie dieser, mit einem verrenkten Knie und der Chance von 70 zu 30 das ihm das Auge ausgestochen wurde, noch Lügen. Außer ihm bedeutete das eigene Leben so wenig. Lara allerdings vermutete einen Söldner hinter diesem Mann, so dass er sein Leben nicht für irgendwelche albernen oder archaischen Ideale aufs Spiel setzen würde.

„Alexia.", wiederholte sie noch mal und hoffte, dass es nun bei ihm klingeln würde. „Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen, ich kenne keine Alexia.", erwiderte er schließlich unter Schmerzen.

„Wer hat dich dann geschickt?!", Lara war nicht entgangen, dass er sie gesiezt hatte. Er lachte, was allerdings in einem Hustenanfall endete, da Lara ihn einwenig zu stark würgte. Also ließ sie den Griff dort einwenig locker, hielt das Filetmesser aber weiterhin in derselben Position. Dann kam seine Antwort und diese ließ in Lara das Blut vor Angst zu Eis gefrieren: „Russland."

Sie spielte die Unwissende, um vielleicht mehr Informationen zu erhalten: „Wie meinst du das? Ein Kerl namens Russland?!"

„Nein.", er hustete erneut, der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen: „Ich erhielt heute morgen die Nachricht vom russischen Prämierminister, dass der Präsident meine Dienste benötige."

„Und warum bitte will Russland meine Tod?", hakte Lara nach. Das verstand sie nicht. Was musste sie getan haben, um ein ganzes Land zu erzürnen?

„Nicht deinen Tod, Schätzchen.", Lara schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht für das _Schätzchen_ und er spuckte Blut. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, schwebte die Klinge des Filetmesser wieder über seinem Auge: „Auch jetzt ist die Klinge noch scharf.", warnte sie ihn im voraus.

„Russland will nicht deinen Tod. Sie wollen wissen, wo dein nächstes Ziel ist.", erklärte er ihr schließlich: „Lass mich dir eins sagen: Es ist nicht _nur _Russland. Etwa sechzehn Staaten haben gestern ein anonymes Schreiben erhalten, darunter auch die USA, der Irak, China und Japan. Der russische Präsident hat wahrscheinlich am schnellsten reagiert. Der Mann hatte Glück, dass ich mich gerade in Ägypten aufhielt."

„Mehr Glück als du auf jeden Fall. Was stand in diesem Schreiben?", verlangte Lara zu wissen. Das war keine besonders gute Entwicklung, die sie hier gerade miterleben durfte. Aber immer noch verstand sie nicht, was Länder wie die USA, Russland und Konsorten von ihr wollen könnten.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber der Prämierminister sprach von einer Superwaffe. Einer so mächtigen Waffe, dass derjenige, der sie besitzt, Herr der Welt werden könnte.", erklärte der Söldner vorsichtig.

_Die Steine?!_

Jemand hatte der Welt verraten, dass es eine so mächtige Waffe gab, dass sich damit der Planet erobern ließ. _So viel zu Globalisierung und Demokratie,_ fuhr es Lara durch den Kopf. Lara konnte sich bereits denken, wer diese Information verbreitet hatte. Doch wofür? Was für ein Ziel verfolgte der Broker damit, dass er die Staaten nicht nur auf Laras Spur hetzte, sondern auch noch gegeneinander hetzte.

Ein zweiter Kalter Krieg würde die Folge sein, wenn nicht sogar ein richtiger. Jeder Staat würde die Angst haben, der andere könnte ihnen zuvor kommen und sich diese Superwaffe einverleiben. Es würde zu einem allgemeinen Wettrüsten kommen und keiner hätte mehr die Zeit dafür zu sorgen, dass terroristische Aktivitäten unterbunden bleiben würden. Alle wären nur noch darauf bedacht im Zweifelsfall mit genügend Feuerkraft antworten zu können und genügend Feuerkraft bedeutete in diesem Fall radikale Auslöschung.

Atomsprengköpfe.

Die Welt stand davor ins Chaos gestürzt zu werden. Warum aber hatte der Broker Interesse am Chaos? Oder steckte vielleicht doch Quill dahinter? Waren Laras bisherige Überlegungen falsch gewesen? Musste sie in anderen Dimensionen denken?

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Süße. Du bist jetzt die angesagteste Frau der Welt.", grinsend sah er zu Lara hinauf. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ergriff Lara den Kopf des Söldners und schlug ihn gegen die Wand. Bewusstlos sackte dieser zu Boden. Dann ließ sie die Reste des Filetmessers fallen und verließ die Gasse.

Wenn der Broker das Chaos wollte, dann würde Lara ihm die Hölle bereiten.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So das war Kapitel 34 „Die Superwaffe". Lara hat jetzt ernste Probleme. Denn es gilt nicht nur eine Verrückte davon abzuhalten die Steine in die Hände zu kriegen, es geht auch noch darum die Ordnung der Welt zu erhalten und die totale Vernichtung der Menschheit durch den Menschen zu verhindern._

_Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen die Situation rüber zu bringen, in der sich Lara jetzt befindet und in die die Welt gerade gekommen ist. Doch hinter all diesen Offenbarungen bleiben immer noch einige Fragen: Was bezweckt der Broker damit? Wer genau ist der Broker und ist Quill vielleicht wirklich der Drahtzieher all der Ereignisse?_

_Die Zukunft wird es weisen. _


	36. Die Meinung einer Frau

**Die Meinung einer Frau**

Kapitel XXXV

_Exeter, England_

„Sie haben was getan?!",

der schrille Schrei von Alexia Foster war das erste Geräusch außer dem monotonen ticken der antiken Standuhr, nach knapp zwei Minuten voller Schweigen. Vor ihr, in einem eleganten Ohrensessel saß der Broker. Sein verzierter Spazierstab war an den Sessel gelehnt, die Beine, in hellgraue Hosen gekleidet, waren überschlagen, die Hände in seinem Schoss gefaltet. Der Broker sah aus wie ein Mann, der sich seiner Sache sicher war.

Alexia allerdings war eine Frau, die sich ihrer Meinung im Moment ganz und gar nicht sicher war. Auf der einen Seite versprach er ihr, dass sie endlich ihre kleine Tochter wieder sehen durfte, auf der anderen Seite allerdings veranstaltete er dieses Theater.

„Beruhigen Sie sich.", wie immer war in der sanften Stimme des Broker keine Gefühlsregung zu hören. Das trieb Alexia um so mehr auf die Palme. Sie wusste nicht, ob der Broker nun einverstanden war mit der Art, wie sie sich verhielt, ob er vielleicht irgendwelche Hintergedanken hegte oder ähnliches.

„Ich will mich aber –zum Teufel noch mal- nicht beruhigen!", zischte sie wütend und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihr blondes Haar, ordnete die Strähnen neu. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf: „Wie konnte Sie es wagen? Ich dachte wir hatten eine Abmachung?"

„Eine Abmachung, die immer noch gilt.", bestätigte der Broker nickend. Da er sein Tuch weiterhin über seinem Gesicht trug, war das wackeln des Stoffes das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass er genickt hatte.

„Und wie bitte stellen Sie sich vor, dass die Abmachung noch gelten könnte?", wollte Alexia wissen. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Faust in dem Gesicht des Mannes versenken. Sie spürte das Gewicht des _Auge des Kukulcan _an ihrer Brust und war für einen Moment versucht ihm ihre Kraft zu zeigen. Doch das würde den Broker töten und sie brauchte seine Mittel und Verbindungen, um Lara Croft zuvor zu kommen.

„Ganz einfach.", Alexia hatte es satt, dass der Broker ihr immer nur kurze Antworten gab, also stampfte sie wütend auf ihn zu und hob drohend den Finger, funkelte ihn böse an. Doch durch sein Tuch konnte sie nicht einmal sehen, ob der Broker sie ansah: „Sie erklären mir jetzt bitte genau, was für einen tollen Plan Sie haben...", sie ersparte sich leere Drohungen, weil sie wusste, dass der Broker sie sowieso nicht ernst nehmen konnte.

Die Meinung von Alexia interessierte ihn nicht. Mit der Abmachung hatte sie sich ihm vollkommen in die Hände gespielt.

Sie vernahm ein leises kichern, dann strich der Broker sich mit einer Hand das Tuch zu Seite. Nicht soweit, dass sie sehen konnte, wer es ist, sondern nur so, dass es für ihn wieder angenehmer hing. Schließlich begann er zu sprechen: „Ich musste diese Briefe ohne Ihr Einverständnis schreiben.", gestand er: „Sie wären sowieso dagegen gewesen."

„Woher wissen Sie, ob...", doch er unterbrach sie: „Allein die Art Ihrer Reaktion zeigt mir schon, dass ich Sie niemals hätte davon überzeugen können."

„Das ist doch wohl auch verständlich, oder? Immerhin haben Sie jetzt Panik in die Welt gestreut. Sie haben eine Superwaffe erwähnt, die es dem Besitzer ermöglicht die Welt untertan zu machen.", gab sie zurück. Ihre Stimme klang nun ruhiger, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, der Broker war endlich bereit ihr mal einwenig zu erklären. Denn das undurchsichtige Spiel dieses Mannes war für sie vollkommen kontraproduktiv zu allem, was sich ein Machthungriger Mensch wünschen könnte.

„Das war ja nicht gelogen. Die vier Steine haben enorme Kraft, mit der das Antlitz der Erde verändert werden könnte. Was denken Sie hätte ein Hitler oder Stalin nicht alles für eine Macht wie diese gegeben?"

„Alles."

„Genau. Darum geht es ja auch. Macht...wir haben sie, die Welt nicht.", erklärte er weiter: „Die Welt wird aus Angst vor der totalen Zerstörung zur Aufrüstung starten. Der eine Staat, wird den anderen überbieten wollen. Alle nicht beteiligten Staaten werden dazu gezwungen sein nach zu ziehen, wenn sie ihren Status in dieser Welt noch beweisen wollen.", er schien äußerst amüsiert über das Ausmaß dieser Perversion zu sein: „Allein dadurch wird sich die Welt in die eigene Zerstörung leiten. Doch dann kommen wir ins Spiel. Sobald wie die vier Steine haben, werden wir sie dem höchstbietenden verkaufen."

„Warum aber dann diese Panikmache und wieso hetzen Sie die Staaten auf Lara Croft? Sie war meine Gegnerin.", wunderte sich Alexia.

„Die Staaten werden ihre Macht sichern wollen. Darum werden die Summen für die Kristalle ins unermessliche steigen.", fuhr er weiter fort. Alexia war zwar noch immer nicht viel schlauer, wie vorher. Aber immerhin wusste sie jetzt, was genau der Broker plante. Er versuchte so möglichst viel Geld zu erschaffen. Dafür riskierte er selbst die Vernichtung der Welt. Wenn alle Staaten aufrüsten würden, wäre bald ein Krieg unvermeidbar.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie dieser Plan gut ausgehen konnte.

Dennoch war sie auch einwenig begeistert in Anbetracht des Ausmaßes, welches das Vorhaben des Broker hatte. Was sie nicht verstand, war die Tatsache, dass er Lara Croft mit hineingezogen hatte. Sie hätten doch ebenso warten können, bis Alexia die vier Steine besaß und dann hätten sie ihre Angebote einholen können.

„Sie verstehen noch nicht ganz.", er schien wohl ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben? Oder aber ihre Gedanken waren ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen, dass er nicht anders konnte, als zu wissen, was sie dachte.

„Dann erklären Sie es mir. Warum erschweren sie uns die Suche nach den Steinen? Sie wissen doch, dass alle von Ihnen informierten Staaten ihre Fachmänner schicken werden, um den Kristall vor den anderen zu bergen.", Alexia verstand langsam die Welt nicht mehr.

Erneut vernahm sie dieses kalte Kichern: „So ist es. Das hat doch zwei Aspekte...", er hob eine Hand und machte Alexia ein Zeichen, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte. Sie kam seiner Bitte nach und dann fuhr er fort: „...wir beide wissen, dass Lara Croft die Beste ist. Egal wie gut Sie ihren Job auch machen, Lara Croft macht ihn noch einwenig besser.", sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er ließ es nicht zu: „Keine Widerworte. Das Auge des Kukulcan zu erwerben war nicht besonders schwer. Immerhin hatten sie Laras Freundin als Geisel. Das ist nämlich der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und Lara Croft. Sie hat etwas zu verlieren, doch Sie, Alexia, haben niemanden mehr."

Das war einleuchtend, aber dennoch ergab es für Alexia keinen Sinn. Natürlich hatte sie niemanden mehr. Immerhin war ihr einziges Kind gestorben.

„Darum kämpfen Sie auch ohne Herz. Lara Croft hingegen kämpft aus voller Seele. Sie hat Freunde und etwas, dass sie an diese Welt bindet. Sie wird immer einen Grund zu kämpfen haben."

„Den hab ich doch auch.", diese Erwiderung klang selbst in Alexias Ohren wie Vorschulkinderniveau: „Ich habe auch ein Ziel."

„Ein Ziel ist etwas anderes, als ein Grund. Es macht ein Unterschied ob man nun für ein gewisses, noch nicht erreichtes Ziel kämpft, oder ob man einen Grund hat, der einen weiterkämpfen lässt."

Das alles klang für sie nach Philosophieunterricht, also versuchte Alexia es sich in ihren eigenen Worten deutlich zu machen. In Gedanken, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich eh wieder davon ausgehen konnte, das der Broker wusste, was sie dachte.

Der Grund für Lara Croft zu kämpfen waren ihre Freunde. Sie schützte ihr Leben, sie verhinderte das Machthunger die Welt vernichtete. Alexia aber hatte nichts, wofür sie kämpfte. Sie hatte nur ein Ziel, dass Ziel ihre Tochter zu sehen. Aber sie hatte selbst schon immer Zweifel daran gehabt. Die Kristalle sollten ihr dabei helfen? Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so hatte sie niemals fest an ihr Ziel geglaubt.

War das der Grund, warum sie Lara Croft im Palast des Poseidon nicht hatte besiegen können?

„Okay.", sie seufzte. Amüsiert musste der Broker feststellen, dass ihr Widerstand gebrochen war. Von jetzt an, war sie voll und ganz in seinen Händen. Er hatte ihr die Wahrheit vor die Augen geführt und sie hatte es nicht verkraftet: „Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, wieso Sie die Staaten auf Lara gehetzt haben."

„Zum einen, weil die Konkurrenz dann den Staaten deutlich vorgeführt wird. Sie werden erleben müssen, dass andere ebenfalls auf der Jagd nach der absoluten Macht sein werden. Zum anderen, weil es doch sonst langweilig geworden wäre. So haben wir beide wenigstens noch etwas zu lachen.", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Vertrauen Sie in Lara?", wollte Alexia schließlich wissen.

Diese Frage konnte der Broker nur mit einem Nicken beantworten. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Lara Croft die Steine an sich bringen würde. Dennoch wusste nur er, dass einiges weiterhin unausgesprochen blieb. _Immerhin, _dachte er sich, _zählt die Meinung einer Frau in dieser Schlacht nichts._ Doch seine Seele konnte sich für diese Parole nicht wirklich erwärmen.

_Alexandria, Ägypten_

Nachdem Lara sich ihres Verfolgers entledigt hatte, war sie wieder zurück auf die größeren Straßen gewichen. Mit ihrem aufgeschnittenen Kleid, ihren Verletzungen und dem Blut war sie eindeutig unter der Menschenmenge zu identifizieren, so dass sie sich kurzer Hand dafür entschloss einen kurzen Stopp einzulegen. Zuerst besorgte sie sich in einer Apotheke Verbandszeug, welches sie sich so gut es ging um den Arm band und dann noch ihre aufgeplatzte Wange versorgte.

Danach betrat sie ein größeres Geschäft für Damenbekleidung, was wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich für Touristen gedacht war. Dort besorgte sie sich ein weißes Tanktop und eine kurze, braune Hotpants. Außerdem kaufte sie sich noch bequemeres Schuhwerk. Egal wie gut der Geschmack von Maxwell auch sein mochte. So fühlte sie sich immer noch am wohlsten. In der Umkleidekabine band sie ihren Zopf neu, beließ es aber wieder dabei ihn nicht zu flechten.

Neu eingekleidet und versorgt trat sie wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Die Kleidung, die sie jetzt trug war keineswegs Abenteuer tauglich, aber in Kuala Lumpur wartete sowieso neue Kleidung auf sie. Als regelrechter Dauergast in Ägypten wusste sie auch, dass schwarze Kleidung keineswegs praktisch in einem Land wie diesem war. Darum hatte sie sich für die hellen Farben entschieden.

Unterwegs warf sie das zerrissene Kleid in eine Mülltonne und brachte den Weg zum Flughafen schnell hinter sich. Dort buchte sie die Tickets für einen Flug heute Abend und besorgte sich einen Mietwagen, um nachher nicht die ganze Strecke zu Fuß machen zu müssen. Als sie das Gebäude allerdings wieder verließ, stand ihr gar nicht so sehr der Sinn danach wieder zurück ins Hotel zu fahren. Dort würde sie wieder nur auf Maxwell treffen und darauf hatte sie eigentlich gar nicht so große Lust.

Es war noch immer merkwürdig darüber nach zu denken und sie hoffte, dass es sich legen würde, sobald einige Tage verstrichen waren. Das Max sie trotzdem nach Malaysia begleiten wollte, war für sie eine frohe Nachricht, denn immerhin konnte sie seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen.

Unfreiwillig kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment zurück, als sie den Verfolger bedroht hatte und er ihr von dem Plan erzählte. Von dem Schreiben, dass Lara Croft auf dem Weg zu einer Superwaffe war. Sie konnte also davon ausgehen, dass ab jetzt keine Sekunde ihres Weges nicht in irgendeiner Weise aufgezeichnet wurde.

Kontakt zu Alister, Zip und Winston konnte sie auch keinen mehr haben. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie eh schon, dass die drei zu ihrem Team gehörten. Was Lara noch nicht verstand, war die Tatsache, dass der Broker scheinbares Interesse am Chaos hatte, welches in den nächsten Tagen unweigerlich folgen würde.

Wahrscheinlich würde jeder informierte Staat seine Fachleute ebenfalls nach Malaysia schicken. Lara musste sich nun also nicht nur mit Alexia messen, sondern mit der ganzen Welt. Allein dieser Gedanke jagte Lara Angst ein. Spätestens, wenn eine der aktuellen Supermächte die Steine in den Händen halten sollte, würden alle anderen Staaten nicht zögern ihre gesamte Waffenkraft einzusetzen und das würde die Welt in die Zerstörung führen. Wie sollte sie hier noch irgendwas tun können?

Was zählte in Anbetracht dieser Ausmaße, die dieses Abenteuer annahm, noch was Lara Croft dachte? Was sie wollte und wünschte?

Der Gedanke kam ihr nur einen Augenblick, nachdem sie sich die Frage gestellt hatte: Alles! Alles was jetzt noch zählte war _sie _und die Tatsache, dass nur noch sie allein zwischen der totalen Zerstörung und der Rettung stand. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie mit neuer Kraft. Sie würde es schaffen können...nein, müssen.

Als sie sich in dem Palast vor einigen Tagen mit den Weltmeeren vereint hatte, hatte sie soviel gespürt. Sie hatte alles fühlen können. Jeden Gedanken, jedes Lachen der spielenden Kinder am Wasser, die Leidenschaft zweier Teenager. Das alles war mit dem Rauschen der Wellen zu ihr getragen worden. Lara Croft hatte Angst davor bekommen, sie hatte sich geschworen diese Macht nicht mehr zu nutzen, aus Angst was aus ihr würde. Jetzt verstand sie es besser. Jetzt wusste sie, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Liebe, Freude, Zuneigung, die Wärme einer Umarmung, Küsse, selbst für Schokolade...

Dieser Gedanke ließ Lara mehr Mut schöpfen. Erstmal würde sie die Steine an sich bringen, was danach geschah stand noch in den Sternen. Aber sie würde dafür sorgen, dass der Welt in der sie lebte nichts geschah. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder weiterhin lachend im Wasser spielen konnten, das weiterhin junge Menschen sich in einander verliebten.

Genau dies war der Grund, warum in einem Moment wie diesem einzig und allein _sie _zählte. Weil es nun mal an ihr lag, was aus der Welt geschah.

Das war nicht die erste Situation in der Lara Croft das Gefühl bekam die einzige Instanz zwischen Ruhe und Chaos zu sein. Doch noch nie hatte sie es so deutlich spüren dürfen, wie in diesem Moment.

So kam es, dass Lara Croft, beseelt mit neuem Mut und Hoffnung, den Weg zum Hotel doch antrat. Maxwell war nicht mehr in dem Cafe, also betrat sie das Hotel und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Dort fand sie ihn, auf seinem Bett liegend und an die Decke starrend. Als sie eintrat, schien sich seine Miene zu erhellen, bis er den Verband um ihren Arm und das Pflaster auf ihrer Wange sah.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen und stand auf, um ihr im Zweifelsfall zu helfen. Doch anscheinend brauchte sie seine Hilfe nicht.

„Ich wurde angegriffen.", berichtete sie ihm: „Doch das Beste kommt noch.", sie musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken was in den nächsten Tagen und vielleicht Wochen noch auf sie zukommen würde.

„Was denn?", er grinste ebenfalls, weil ihr Lächeln irgendwie ansteckend war.

„Lass mich vorher nur schnell noch was erledigen. Wo hast du den Kristall?", fragte sie ihn und streckte die Hand aus. Sie brauchte ihn, um sich selbst zu heilen, so wie sie es damals getan hatte, nachdem sie Alexia vertrieben hatte.

Maxwell nickte und zog den Kristall aus einer Schublade hervor, reichte ihn ihr und wartete, bis sie schließlich den Verband und das Pflaster abnahm und darunter gesunde Haut zu sehen war: „Das alles hat keine Bedeutung.", meinte sie und warf den Verband in den Mülleimer, der auf dem Zimmer stand.

„Also, was genau ist denn so tolles passiert, dass du es unbedingt erzählen musst?", fragte Maxwell schließlich.

„Na ja, so toll ist es auch nicht.", gab Lara wieder zurück: „Das war nur Ironie. Ich denke mal, dass wir noch ernste Probleme bekommen werden. Aber ich bin bereit dafür.", und dann erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Erkenntnis und dem Erlebnis in der Gasse.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	37. Kuala Lumpur

_So da ist wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich habe dieses Mal bewusst zwei auf ein mal hochgeladen, weil ich dachte dann hat man mehr zu Lesen. Hoffentlich gefällt euch meine Geschichte weiterhin. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen. MfG _

**Kuala Lumpur**

Kapitel XXXVI

_Auf dem Weg nach Malaysia_

Sie hatten sein Handy wegschmeißen müssen. Nachdem Lara ihn aufgeklärt hatte über ihre aktuelle Situation, hatte sie ihn noch mal gefragt, ob er sich sicher sei, dass er sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten wolle. Er hatte zugestimmt ohne zu zögern, dann hatte sie sein Handy aus dem Fenster geschleudert und war mit ihm aus dem Hotel gestürmt.

Den Rest des Tages hatten sie in Alexandria selbst verbracht. Jetzt saßen sie ihm Flieger. Der Flug war kein Direktflug und würde in Neu-Delhi eine Zwischenlandung einlegen. Malaysia war ein Teil von Indonesien und war in zwei Inseln geteilt worden. Da Zip davon ausgegangen war, dass der nächste Stein nicht in Privatbesitz lag, würden sie wohl oder übel im Regenwald suchen. Davon gab es in Malaysia eine ganze Menge.

Dennoch schien Lara sehr zuversichtlich, dass sie den Stein schon finden würden. Angeblich könnte es sein, dass die _Träne der Sirenen_ in irgendeiner Form reagieren würde, wenn sie der _Frucht des Brahma _nahe waren. Max hoffte, dass Zip damit Recht behalten hatte. Schließlich schlief Maxwell ein, lange und traumlos.

Erst als sie einen Stopp von knapp vier Stunden in Neu-Delhi einlegten, wurde er wieder wach. Gemeinsam verließen sie schweigend das Flugzeug, während es auf Fordermann gebracht wurde und der Benzintank gefüllt wurde. Bei dem Flieger handelte es sich um eine kleine Maschine, die insgesamt nur zwanzig Personen aufnehmen konnte.

Dementsprechend gab es dort weder einen Boardservice, noch einen Film zu sehen. Lara hatte ihm erklärt, dass man in den kleineren Maschinen wahrscheinlich nicht nach ihnen suchen würde. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Flughafen und sahen sich erst mal nach einer Möglichkeit um sich etwas aufzufrischen. Maxwell erledigte seine Sachen und wartete vor der Frauentoilette, bis Lara herauskommen würde. In Neu-Delhi ging gerade die Sonne unter und Lara hatte ihm vorhin erzählt, dass es in Malaysia wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nacht sein würde, wenn sie die Hauptstadt erreichten.

Nachdem Lara nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht von der Toilette herunter war, war er kurz davor hinein zu gehen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden direkt auf sich zu gehen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, doch als er sich die Person genauer ansah, erblickte er Lara, mit einer Tüte und zwei dampfenden Plastikbechern in den Händen auf ihn zu kommen.

„Na, hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie ihn und reichte ihm den Kaffee, außerdem noch zwei Päckchen Zucker und ein kleines Plastikbecherchen mit Sahne, falls er es in seinen Kaffee tun würde.

„Was hast du denn da leckeres?", wollte er von Lara wissen. Sie roch an ihrem Becher und antwortete schließlich: „Tee. Schwarzer Tee." „Ich versteh euch Engländer echt nicht, wie könnt ihr nur so viel Tee trinken. Kein Wunder, dass ihr so viele Badezimmer im Haus habt.", neckte er sie.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich an einen Stehtisch und dort packte Lara den Inhalt ihrer Tüte aus. Eine Zeitung, die aktuelle Ausgabe des _Guardian _und zwei Croissants mit Schokoladenguss. Dankbar nahm Maxwell das Croissant entgegen und aß es schnell auf. Sein Magen hatte bereits rebelliert und jetzt hatte er endlich etwas zu essen bekommen.

„Wie gedenkst du eigentlich vor zu gehen?", wollte er schließlich von ihr wissen. Sie war immerhin die Frau vom Fach und würde ihm schon die richtige Antwort geben können. Seine Ideen waren alle darauf hinaus gelaufen, dass sie zwei im Dschungel verhungern würden, weil sie niemals einen Golfballgroßen Kristall finden würden.

„Relativ simpel.", gab Lara als Antwort: „Zuerst wollte ich ins Bauamt einbrechen. Noch heute Nacht. Dort wollte ich mir die Karten ansehen, vielleicht finden wir einen verdächtigen Punkt von dem aus wir arbeiten können. Danach, am nächsten Morgen, würde ich gern einen alten Bekannten aufsuchen, der uns vielleicht helfen könnte. Außerdem müssen wir noch im Hotel einchecken, was Zip uns besorgt hat und unsere Sachen abholen."

„Okay. Dann besuch du deinen alten Bekannten, währenddessen checke ich für uns beide ein.", schlug Maxwell vor. Er wollte Lara so gut es ging helfen.

„Guter Plan.", kommentierte die Archäologin seinen Vorschlag und biss ein Stück ihres Croissants ab, was sie mit schwarzem Tee nachspülte. Max genoss seinen Kaffee schwarz mit einem Päckchen Zucker. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, vertrödelten sie die Zeit an Zeitungsständen, Souvenirshops und ähnlichem. Ehe Lara und Max sich versehen hatten, war es bereits vier Stunden später und eine leise Stimme rief erst auf indisch, dann auf Englisch zum _Boarding _auf. Der Flug würde bald weiter gehen.

In der gesamten Zeit hatte Lara versucht verdächtige Personen zu entdecken, doch scheinbar war ihnen keiner in dieselbe Maschine gefolgt. Noch immer war ihr nicht ganz bewusst, dass jetzt die halbe Welt an ihren Fersen hing. Darum musste sie auch ihre Bekanntschaft aufsuchen, weil sie von dort aus eine Abhörsichere Leitung nach England bekommen könnte. Sie musste dringend mit Alister und Zip sprechen.

Der Flug von Neu-Delhi nach Kuala Lumpur war ereignislos. Lara hatte ebenfalls noch etwas geschlafen, obwohl der schwarze Tee es ihr im ersten Moment wirklich schwierig gemacht hatte. Erst als die Stimme des Piloten begann von der aktuellen Reiseflughöhe, dem Wetter am Zielort und anderen Flugabschließenden Abschiedsworten zu sprechen, wachte Lara wieder auf. Den Rest des Fluges verbrachte sie mit der kleinen Tasche auf dem Schoß, wartend und hoffend, dass alles reibungslos verlaufen würde.

In der Tasche hatte sie die _Träne der Sirenen_ eingepackt, sowie einige Lebensmittel und Sachen, die sie wie eine normale Touristin aussehen ließen. Nachdem die Maschine gelandet war, wurden die Türen geöffnet und sofort begann der Wettlauf darum, wer als erster die Maschine verlassen durfte. Noch bevor die Motoren komplett gelöscht waren, standen die Passagiere bereits in der kleinen Gasse zwischen den Sitzen und warteten darauf endlich entlassen zu werden.

Jeder glücklich darüber, dass er dieses Mal nicht abgestürzt war. Nur Maxwell und Lara blieben bis ganz zum Schluss sitzen, weil sie keine Lust darauf hatten, sich in der Menge zu drängeln. So kam es auch, dass die beiden das Flugzeug als letztes verließen. Diese typischen Stewardessen, die einem noch einen guten Aufenthalt wünschten, fehlten hier vor Ort. Nach dem vielen Sitzen und dem etwas holprigen Flug mit der alten Maschine tat Laras Hintern noch einwenig weh, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, während Maxwell und sie über die Landebahn in Richtung Flughafengebäude schritten.

Lara suchte sich ein sicheres Schließfach am Flughafen und verstaute ihr Gepäck darin, damit sie bei ihrem jetzigen Vorhaben nicht gestört wurde. An einem 24 Stunden geöffneten Shop für Autovermietung holte Lara sich ein unauffälliges Fahrzeug. Einen Toyota Corolla, wie ihn eine ganze Reihe Menschen fuhren. Dann kaufte sie noch Karten von Kuala Lumpur, Kleidung und reichte alles an Maxwell, der auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm.

Mit durchdrehenden Reifen jagten sie vom Parkplatz davon und begaben sich auf die relativ leere Straße. Die Uhrzeit hier in Malaysia war mittlerweile auf vier Uhr morgens vorangeschritten. In etwa drei Stunden würde hier spätestens die Sonne am Himmel erscheinen und das wäre ihrem Vorhaben nicht besonders dienlich. Darum gab Lara so viel Gas, wie der Toyota unter der Haube hatte. Mit etwa hundert Sachen jagten sie durch die Straßen, während Maxwell angestrengt die Karten sondierte.

Lara hatte eine gewisse Ahnung, wo das Bauamt zu finden sein würde. Am nächtlichen Himmel strahlten die Lichter der Petronas Tower und erinnerten Lara einwenig an einen Leuchtturm. In der Nähe dieser Wolkenkratzer befand sich irgendwo das eher kleine Bauamt der Hauptstadt.

„In der Tüte sind schwarze Kleider.", erklärte Lara ihrem Partner: „Zieh dich schon mal um. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass man uns erwischt." Tatsächlich waren die hellen Kleidungen von Maxwell nicht sonderlich unauffällig. Lara selbst trug zwar auch ein weißes Tanktop, doch dadurch, dass ihre Hose eine dunkle Farbe hatte, brauchte sie sich nur eine schwarzen Pullover über zu ziehen.

Er hingegen musste sich komplett umkleiden. Während Maxwell also nun sein Hemd und sein Shirt abstreifte, versuchte Lara sich damit abzulenken, dass sie weiterhin auf die Petronas Tower blickte. Die Ampeln ignorierte sie größtenteils, da um diese Uhrzeit außer ihnen nur noch wenige Ausnahmen unterwegs waren.

Allerdings musst sie sich selbst eingestehen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war nicht hinzuschauen, während Max sich umkleidete. Sein muskulöser Bauch löste in ihrer eigenen Bauchgegend ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus, was sie versuchte zu verdrängen. Noch immer konnte sie es nicht wirklich fassen, dass der Mann, der vor einigen Tagen nur ihr Nachbar im Elounda Mare war, jetzt neben ihr am anderen Ende der Welt in einem Toyota saß und kurz davor stand mit ihr in das örtliche Bauamt einzudringen. (Anmerkung des Autors: Da ich nichts über das Bauamt in Kuala Lumpur finden konnte [auch keine Bilder habe ich es eben einfach in meiner Fantasie entstehen lassen.)

Eindringen? Lara hätte sich am Liebsten auf die eigene Stirn geschlagen, würde sie das Auto nicht gerade in Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die breite Straße führen. Warum konnte sie sich einfach nicht davon lösen? Selbst unpassend gewählte Formulierungen erinnerten sie an vergangene Nacht.

Als Maxwell sich in das schwarze T-Shirt und die schwarze Hose gezwängt hatte, verstaute er seine Touristenkleidung in der Tüte und warf sie auf den Rücksitz. Danach wand er sich wieder den Karten zu.

„Hast du das Bauamt gefunden?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen. Sie waren jetzt in dem Bereich, den es eigentlich in jeder Großstadt gab. China Town. Von hier aus war es auch nicht so weit in das Ancasa Hotel, welches Zip für die beiden gebucht hatte. Lara hoffte nur, dass Zip es hinbekommen hatte zwei Zimmer zu buchen. Am Besten noch auf zwei unterschiedlichen Stockwerken. Dann würde sie wenigstens nicht jedes Mal in Versuchung geführt werden, wenn sie seinen Körper sah, seinen Duft roch und seine Stimme hörte.

Wenn sie wusste, dass er sich nicht direkt neben ihr befand, würde auch irgendwann das Verlangen nach diesem Mann aufhören.

Max blickte auf die Karte und versuchte im Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung die in regelmäßigen Abständen an ihnen vorbei zog etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich presste er seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf die Karte und blickte auf: „Ich hab es gefunden."

Dann versuchte er das Gesehene auf der Karte in die Realität zu übertragen, in dem sein Blick ab und zu zwischen Karte und Straße hin und her huschte. Dann hatte er scheinbar die richtige Abfahrt gefunden: „Hier rechts."

Lara und er verließen die große Hauptstraße und ließen die vielen chinesischen Pavillons und Pagoden zurück. Hier in Kuala Lumpur trafen sich eine ganze Menge unterschiedlichster Religionen. Hier gab es Moscheen, christliche Kirchen und anderes. Der Bereich Chinatown war dementsprechend auch in einem eher asiatischen Stil gehalten.

Danach verbrachten sie die Fahrt schweigend, während Max ab und zu Lara eine Richtung nannte. Schließlich kam auf der linken Seite ein großes, eher schmuckloses Gebäude zum Vorschein.

_Das Bauamt. _

Lara zog die Handbremse an und löschte das Licht. Es sollte ja keiner sehen, dass hier ein Fahrzeug mit laufendem Motor stand. Dann verließen sie den Toyota und gingen auf das Gebäude zu. Eine Überwachungskamera an jeder Ecke des quadratischen Hauses erschwerte ihnen in diesem Moment den Einstieg. Aber Lara hatte schon eine Idee. In einem Abstand von acht Metern gingen sie ein mal um das Gebäude herum, bis Lara eine geeignete Position gefunden hatte. Eine große Palme ließ nicht zu, dass die Kamera diesen Winkel erfasste. Außerdem befand sich hier eine Regenrinne, an der sie gut hochsteigen konnten.

Lara wärmte einwenig ihre Muskeln mit kleinen Dehnübungen auf und begann dann den Aufstieg. Mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff folgte Maxwell, während Lara alle Kraft dazu aufwenden musste, um ihre Füße gegen die rau verputzte Wand zu stemmen. Oben auf dem Dach selbst befanden sich keine weiteren Videokameras, wie Lara mit einem schnellen Blick über den Rand des Daches feststellte. Also zog sie sich hinauf und eilte geduckt rüber zum Lüftungsschacht.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war der Schacht abgeschlossen und fest verschweißt. Direkt unter dem Gitter des Lüftungsschachts rotierte ein großer Ventilator und fächerte Luft von oben hinab ins Foyer. Zwischen den einzelnen Blättern erkannte Lara etwas blaues. Wasser. Unten im Foyer stand also ein Springbrunnen, der vielleicht im Moment kein Wasser pumpte, aber dafür immer noch mit einer gewissen Menge gefüllt war.

Ihre Finger umschlossen den Saphir in ihrer Hosentasche und sie warf kurz einen Blick zu Maxwell. „Bereit?!", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Schon im Flieger war ihnen die Idee gekommen, dass es wahrscheinlich der einzige Einstieg sein könnte, da weder Lara noch Maxwell genügend Zeit gehabt hatten, um sich professionelle Ausrüstung zu besorgen. Ihre Finger griffen nach seinem muskulösen Armen und sie zog ihn zu sich. Währenddessen ließ sie sich rückwärts auf das Gitter fallen.

Nur kurz rief sie in ihrem Geiste das Bild des Wassers auf und als sie kurz davor stand, mit dem Hinterkopf auf zu schlagen, veränderte sich ihre Gestalt und Max und sie, da sie sich aneinander klammerten, verwandelten sich in das kühle Element. So stürzten sie durch die das Gitter und durch den Ventilator. Lara fühlte sich, als würde jemand ihre Innereien mit einer großen Suppenkelle durchrühren. Dann klatschte das Wasser, in das sie sich verwandelt hatten, in den Springbrunnen und vermischte sich mit dem darin schwimmenden Wasser.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	38. Einbruch in der Dunkelheit

**Einbruch in der Dunkelheit**

Kapitel XXXVII

_Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia_

Mit einem leisen Platsch vermischte sich das Wasser aus dem Laras Körper bestand nun mit dem Wasser in dem deaktivierten Springbrunnen. Wie schon in Griechenland, konzentrierte sich Lara Croft nun auf ihre Form und ihren Körper, rief sich alle Größen in den Sinn und auch die Platzierung ihrer Innereien. Im Flieger hatte sie mit Maxwell darüber geredet, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte in einer solchen Situation.

Jetzt hoffte sie nur, dass er es ebenfalls hinbekam. Während Lara sich aus dem Wasser selektierte und dann keuchend auf dem schwarz-weiß gekachelten Boden liegen blieb, beobachtete sie, wie sich auch Maxwell nun aus dem Wasser schälte. Tatsächlich erinnerte der Vorgang einwenig an die Häutung eines Reptils. Wobei dies um einiges schneller vonstatten ging und Maxwell auch mit jeder Schicht, die das Wasser verlor mehr an Hautfarbe bekam.

Als er sich schließlich ebenfalls wieder manifestiert hatte, blickten sie sich gegenseitig an. Lara suchte an ihm nach irgendwelchen Merkmalen, die an der falschen Stelle waren oder fehlten. Doch sie musste eingestehen, dass er es einwandfrei hinbekommen hatte. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, wirkte seine Haut sogar einwenig frischer und erholter, als vorhin noch auf dem Dach. Da auch an ihrem Körper keine Teile fehlten, erhoben sie sich schließlich wieder. Wie durch ein Wunder gab es im Foyer des Bauamtes keinerlei Überwachungskameras.

Das erleichterte ihre Arbeit enorm, da Lara keine Lust hatte, sich viel Mühe bei dem Diebstahl zu geben. Soweit sie es aus anderen Bauämtern kannte, waren die Karten und Lagepläne, sowie geographische, politische und Wetterkarten allesamt in einem Raum aufbewahrt, dass oft nur _Lager _genannt wurde. Wahrscheinlich besaß es nicht mal einen offiziellen Namen, aber das war Lara eigentlich egal.

Um unbemerkt in das Lager zu kommen, würden sie sich das Büro des Bauamtsleiters ansehen müssen, da dort vermutlich alle wichtigen Schlüssel zu finden waren. Wo sie das Büro finden konnten, wusste Lara allerdings nicht. Also entschied sie sich, während sie Maxwell schweigend ein Zeichen gab ihr zu folgen, an der Informationstafel nach zu sehen. Die Tafel war weiß und in schwarzen Lettern waren dort die einzelnen Stockwerke, sowie Büronummern und Namen aufgelistet.

Die Tafel selbst stand direkt neben der gläsernen Eingangsfront und war vermutlich sogar in einem Winkel der Überwachungskamera von außen zu sehen. Also entschied sich Lara für einen anderen Weg. Von weitem versuchte sie im Zwielicht die Zeichen zu entziffern, kam aber nicht besonders weit, als Maxwell sie plötzlich antippte. Lara wand sich ihm zu und sah, wie er schweigend in eine Richtung deutete.

Lara folgte dem Finger mit den Augen und sah eine Holztreppe, die rechts von dem Brunnen, aus dem sie eben gekommen waren, in den ersten Stock führte. Doch das war nicht das, was Max ihr zeigen wollte. Wie sie direkt erkennen konnte, war ein tanzender Lichtkegel an der Wand zu erkennen.

_Der Wachmann, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte Lara nicht vermutet, dass ein Bauamt bewacht war, aber immerhin war Kuala Lumpur eine Großstadt. Hier gab es im Bauamt wahrscheinlich interessanteres zu holen, als nur Karten der Hauptstraßen und Hügelketten. So leise wie sie konnten, schlichen sie in einen dunklen Winkel, der nicht von dem Licht erhellt wurde, dass von außen hereinstrahlte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Lara ihren Pullover über ihre Knie, während sie sich hinhockte, um ihre nackten Beine zu verstecken. Der Wachmann kam auch nur wenige Sekunden später. Von weitem konnte Lara das Gesicht des Mannes nicht deutlich erkennen, aber einige grobe Details ließen sich dennoch erschließen. Er hatte einen Vollbart, dafür aber keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf. Der Körper war durchschnittlich gebaut, weder zu dick, noch zu schlank, dennoch wirkte er kräftig.

Als Kleidung trug er ein blaues, kurzärmliges Hemd, eine dunkelblaue Krawatte, mit einer silbernen Krawattennadel festgesteckt und eine schwarze Hose. Dazu Schuhe aus schwarzem Lack. Soweit Lara es erkennen konnte, war der Mann auch nicht bewaffnet. Die einzige Ausrüstung bestand aus der Taschenlampe und einem Schlagstock aus Gummi. Immerhin eine Waffe, mit der er Gegner nicht auf weite Distanz erledigen konnte.

Verwirrt leuchtete der Wachmann in den Springbrunnen, dessen Wasser noch immer einwenig unruhig hin und her wabberte. Dann fiel sein Blick zur Decke, wo der Ventilator allerdings weiterhin seiner Arbeit nachging. Einwenig resigniert kratzte der Mann sich am Kopf, während er noch eine kurze Runde im Foyer machte. Dass er Lara und Maxwell nicht entdeckte, grenzte beinah an ein Wunder.

Lara erhob sich aus ihrer Position, während der Wachmann ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Während Max sie versuchte davon abzubringen, eilte Lara leise und geduckt zum Wachmann hin. Bei einem rechteckigen Blumenkübel, der mit Lorbeerbüschen bestückt war, machte sie einen Zwischenstopp und beruhigte ihren Puls. Es schien ihr so, als würde es bis hoch in ihren Kopf hämmern und als müsste jeder Nebenstehende im Umkreis von 400 Metern mitbekommen.

Aber der Wachmann bemerkte nichts, denn seine Schuhe quietschten leicht auf dem Fliesenboden, so dass er kaum etwas hörte. Mit schnellen Bewegungen arbeitete Lara sich hinter den Wachmann und umfasste seinen Gummiknüppel an der Hüfte. Ein schneller Ruck, ein kräftiger Hieb in den Nacken und schon sackte der Mann bewusstlos zu Boden.

Maxwell eilte herbei und fing den bewusstlosen Körper ab, so dass keine weiteren, verdächtigen Geräusche entstehen konnten.

Jetzt hatte Lara eine effektive Waffe und außerdem einen Wachmann weniger. Er war bewusstlos und dürfte eigentlich lange genug schlafen, um Laras Arbeit nicht zu behindern. Während sie den Wachmann in eine dunkle Ecke zog, fiel ihr Blick auf eine schwarze Tür im südlichen Teil des Raumes.

Sie deutete Maxwell an, dass er sich bitte den Raum mal genauer ansehen sollte. Das tat er auch. Eine Minute später kam er schließlich zurück.

Flüsternd sprach er zu ihr: „Es ist das Büro des Wachpersonals.", war seine Antwort: „So weit ich das erschließen konnte, sind für heute vier Wachposten eingeteilt. Zwei im obersten Stockwerk, einer im dritten und der letzte, unser Kandidat, für das Foyer und den ersten Stock."

„Also sind die wichtigsten Büros wahrscheinlich im obersten Stockwerk zu finden.", sinnierte Lara leise und ging dann mit Max an ihrer Seite auf die Holztreppe zu, die sie ein Stockwerk höher bringen sollte. Wenn Maxwell Recht behalten würde, waren die nächsten beiden Stockwerke für Lara und Maxwell weder interessant, noch gefährlich.

Dennoch staunte Lara nicht schlecht, als sie ein Stockwerk höher gekommen waren. Die Gänge hier waren in einer T-Form angelegt. Wobei der obere Balken des T-förmigen Ganges noch jeweils einen weiteren, kurzen Flur beherbergte. Einer davon war der Teil, in dem sie eben hoch gekommen waren. Also würde auf der anderen Seite des Ganges vermutlich die Treppe ins zweite Stockwerk führen. Mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte sich Lara davon, dass keine Überwachungskameras angebracht waren.

Der Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet, das sie bereits seit einer knappen Stunde hier festsaßen. Langsam aber sicher mussten sie sich beeilen, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass demnächst die Wachleute alle ihnen entgegen kamen, weil ihre Schicht beendet war. Immerhin bestand die Chance, dass einer von den letzten drei Wachmännern eine Schusswaffe trug. Das wäre dann der Moment, an dem Lara sich und Max als geliefert anerkennen würde.

Eine schnelle Kontrolle der Gänge versicherte Lara in ihrer Annahme, dass hier nichts interessantes zu sehen war. Gerade, als sie die Treppenstufen in den zweiten Stock in Angriff nehmen wollten, hörten sie eine tiefe, männliche Stimme. Im ersten Moment sprach sie nur leise, dann aber wurde daraus ein leiser Ruf: „Rosdan?!"

Lara und Maxwell blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Erneut rief die Stimme: „_Rosdan, bist du da?"_, in der Landessprache. Lara scheuchte Maxwell mit einigen schnellen Handbewegungen so schnell es ging weg von der Treppe. Gemeinsam eilten sie in die Toilette. Sie wählten gezielt das Männerklo, wo sich Lara schnell in eines der Toilettenhäuschen rettete und sich auf die Klobrille stellte, die schon bessere Tage erkennen ließ.

Anscheinend war die Putzkolonne nicht sonderlich gründlich in der Säuberung der Toiletten gewesen. Dies stand in einem totalen Kontrast zu dem Flur, in dem sie sich eben befunden hatten. Viele, einzelne Bürozimmer, alle schön dekoriert und durch Glaswände voneinander abgetrennt. Der Flurboden war mit edlem Teppich ausgelegt und einige Zimmerpflanzen standen elegant drapiert im Flur und in den einzelnen Büroräumen.

„_Rosdan?! Hey, wo steckst du denn?"_, rief die Stimme erneut: „_Die Jungs spielen oben ohne uns weiter, wenn das so ist." _

Lara verdrehte die Augen, als sie das hörte. Die Menschen von heute hatten keinerlei Respekt mehr vor ihrem Job. Maxwell saß auf dem Toilettenhäuschen neben ihr. Soweit sie es aus ihrer Position erkennen konnte, hatte er die Hose runter gezogen und wartete.

_Wollte er jetzt hier wirklich aufs Klo gehen?_

Als das leise quietschen der Toilettentür zu hören war, wusste Lara das der Wachmann im Bad war. In diesem Moment betätigt Max die Klospülung und stand auf, zog die Hose wieder hoch und begann mit irgendwas herum zu hantieren.

„_Ach hier steckst du._", vernahm sie den Wachmann. Sie sah wie schwarze Lackschuhe sich direkt an ihrem Klohäuschen vorbeibewegten. Diesen Moment nutzte sie und riss die Tür nach außen auf. Im selben Moment schien auch Max die Tür aufzureißen, denn Lara katapultierte den erschrockenen Wachmann direkt in die Arme ihres Partners. Dieser schlug sofort zu. Ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht schaltete den Wachmann aus und Max drapierte ihn elegant auf der Toilette, so dass es wirkte, als würde er dort auf dem Klo sitzen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bad wieder und Lara gab Maxwell das Daumen-hoch Zeichen. Er hatte blitzschnell und mit allergrößter Schärfe reagiert. Sie war in gewisser Weise wirklich stolz auf ihn.

Ihr Weg führte sie weiter in den zweiten Stock, der ebenso aufgebaut war, wie der erste. Auch hier ergab ein kurzer Rundgang, dass es im zweiten Stock nichts zu holen gab. Jetzt gab es also noch etwa zwei Stockwerke und wenn Lara den Wachmann vorhin richtig verstanden hatte, mussten sie damit rechnen, dass dort oben noch zwei Männer saßen und irgendwas spielten.

Vielleicht suchten sie sogar schon nach ihren beiden Kollegen. Der dritte Stock war einwenig größer und hier fanden Lara und Maxwell auch das Archiv, in dem die Karten vermutlich gelagert wurden. An sich könnte Lara auch einfach die Glasscheibe in der Tür einschlagen, doch sie wollte keine Zeichen hinterlassen, die auf einen Einbruch schließen konnten. Ein erneuter Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigt, dass es bereits halb sechs war.

Schließlich blieb nur noch der Weg in das vierte Stockwerk. Hier würden sie vermutlich auch das Büro des Bauamtleiters finden. Leise und extra vorsichtig schlichen sie hinauf. Lara voraus, weil sie einwenig kleiner war als Max und deshalb weniger Raum einnahm und somit schwerer zu sehen war. Von der Treppe aus konnte Lara in eine Art Wartezimmer blicken. An den Wänden waren Stühle aufgereiht und über den Stühlen hingen Imitate von berühmten Kunstwerken. Ein Trinkwasserspender und eine Zimmerpalme schmückten den Raum.

Hier brannte die obere Glühbirne und ermöglichte einen Blick auf einen leeren Tisch und vier Bierflaschen. Die Stühle waren unordentlich zur Seite gerückt worden und auf dem Tisch lagen umgedrehte Spielkarten. An der Anzahl der Karten pro Person und an den Plastikchips konnte Lara erkennen, dass die Wachmänner im Bauamt nicht wirklich daran interessiert waren ihren Job ordnungsgemäß zu erledigen.

Stattdessen wurde gepokert.

Lara war einwenig enttäuscht von den hier arbeitenden Männern. Ein Blick nach links und rechts verriet Lara, dass die Luft rein war. „Okay. Wir können los.", flüsterte sie so leise wie sie konnte. Maxwell hinter ihr gab ein undefinierbares Nicken von sich und folgte Lara schließlich, als sie vorbei an dem Spieltisch und der offenen Toilettentür in den Gang schritt. Hier war der Boden ebenfalls mit Teppich ausgekleidet und die Gemälde an den Wänden wurden auch wertvoller. Zwar zweifelte die Archäologin an der Echtheit dieser Gemälde, aber immerhin waren die Imitate nun eleganter ausgearbeitet und keine billigen Kopien.

„Wir müssen wirklich vorsichtig sein.", hörte sie Maxwell leise murmeln. Der Gang endete an einer Fensterscheibe, die den Blick auf die Petronas Tower ermöglichte. Laras Blick wanderte während der ganzen Strecke immer wieder zur Tür und schließlich fand sie das gewünschte Schild.

_Bauamtsleitung, Vorzimmer_.

„Bingo.", murmelte sie. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Türknauf und Lara drehte ihn leise und langsam um: „Halte bitte hier draußen Wache. Ich brauche nur wenige Minuten.", flüsterte sie.

„Okay.", Maxwell klopfte sich spielerisch auf die Brust und nickte stolz. Sie wusste, dass er seinen Job gut machen würde. Also schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und verschwand im Inneren des dunklen Zimmers. Sie verzichtete darauf das Licht einzuschalten und tastete sich durch die Finsternis. Soweit sie durch das Licht von draußen sehen konnte, war rechts von ihr ein großer Eichenholzschrank mit Glastüren eingelassen, in dem eine Reihe Aktenorder zu finden waren. Links von ihr befand sich die Tür zum Büro des Bauamtsleiters und diesen Weg wählte sie schließlich. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht nichts anzufassen oder umzuwerfen, was sie verraten könnte, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Hier fiel nur noch das Licht der Außenwelt hinein, so dass sie so gut wie gar nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich voran und schloss leise die Tür wieder hinter sich.

_War da gerade eine Bewegung?_

Lara blickte einwenig erschrocken in Richtung des Arbeitstisches. Doch nachdem sich dort nichts bewegte, kam ihr der Gedanke an einen Vogel vor der Fensterscheibe oder so. Mit kurzen Schritten bewegte sich Lara weiter vorwärts, als ihr Fuß plötzlich irgendwo hängen blieb. Mit einem leichten Aufschrei fiel sie zu Boden und tastete nach dem Objekt, über das sie gestolpert war. Weich, warm, haarig...zwei Augen...ein Mensch. Lara erkannte einen bewusstlosen Mann vor ihr, über dessen Körper sie gefallen war.

Vermutlich einer der Wachmänner. Aber das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass...

Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu ende spinnen konnte, flammte die Deckenleuchte auf und aus dem Ohrensessel des Bauamtsleiters grinste sie eine Revolvermündung an. „Hände hinter den Kopf wo ich sie sehen kann!", bellte die Stimme grob.

_Verdammt..._

Fortsetzung folgt:


	39. UnWillkommene Verstärkung

_Lara scheint ertappt zu sein...wird sie sich daraus retten können? Das und mehr erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel. Lasst euch außerdem von einer unerwarteten Person überraschen..._

**(Un-)Willkommene Verstärkung**

Kapitel XXXVIII

_Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia_

Als das Licht anging, machte Lara einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten. Mit ihrem Rücken knallte sie gegen einen Aktenschrank, der daraufhin bedrohlich wackelte, aber stand hielt. Während sie sich im Raum umsah, um sich orientieren zu können, kehrte nur langsam ihre Sehkraft wieder. Das plötzliche Licht hatte sie geblendet und jetzt erst erkannte sie den korpulenten Körper des bewusstlosen Wachmann. Sie war vorhin über sein Handgelenk gestolpert.

Direkt neben dem ersten Wachmann, an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, hing sein Kollege, bereits mit grauen Haaren und einen Schnurrbart, ebenfalls bewusstlos. Die Erkenntnis von vorhin wurde jetzt von ihrem Gehirn zu Ende gesponnen.

Außer ihr war jemand anderes noch in das Bauamt eingebrochen.

„Hände hinter den Kopf, wo ich sie sehen kann.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Ohrensessel des Bauamtsleiter. Lara blickte direkt in den Lauf eines Revolvers, der von einer kräftigen und männlichen Hand gehalten wurde. Erschrocken schloss Lara die Augen und hob die Arme noch bevor sie sich den Mann im Ohrensessel genau ansehen konnte.

_Verdammt..._

Das war ihr erster Gedanke. Jetzt würde sie entweder durchlöchert auf dem Fußboden landen, oder den Rest ihres jungen Lebens in der Zelle schmoren dürfen. Allerdings musste Lara sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie auf beides keine besondere Lust hatte.

Allerdings musste sie in dem Moment eine Überraschung erleben. Statt zu schießen, oder weitere Anweisungen zu geben, hörte sie eine männliche, tiefe Stimme plötzlich: „Red?!", sagen.

_Rot? Warum zum Teufel wollte der Kerl jetzt irgendwas von..._dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Außer einer einzigen Person, nannte sie sonst keiner Red. In dem Moment riss sie ihre Augen auf und erkannte ihr Gegenüber. Der Mann mit dem Revolver war niemand anderes als...

„Chase Carver?!", Lara fluchte unterdrückte und erhob sich schließlich. Tatsächlich stand sie nun ihrem Exfreund gegenüber, der amüsiert im Chefsessel saß, die Beine auf den Mahagonitisch gestemmt und den Revolver um den Finger kreisend: „Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier?!"

Noch immer konnte sie nicht ganz fassen, dass es kein weiterer Einbrecher im üblichen Sinne war. Allerdings schrie auch ein Teil ihres Gehirns nach Vorsicht. Chase hatte sie schon einmal verraten und vielleicht arbeitete er jetzt für Jemanden, der ihm eine Menge Geld bot. Für das, was auch immer er hier tat.

„Eins nach dem anderen.", er zwinkerte ihr zu: „Schön dich zu se...!", in dem Moment wurde die Eingangstür aufgerissen und Maxwell stürmte herein: „Lara?! Ist alles in Ordnung?!", seine Hände waren erhoben und zu Fäusten geballt, bereit Lara Croft zu verteidigen.

Dann sah er, dass Lara sich mit dem Mann im Sessel scheinbar wunderbar verstand: „Wer ist denn das?!", erst dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Fremde ebenfalls dieselbe Frage an Lara gestellt hatte.

Die Archäologin schien in der Sekunde einwenig überfordert und stellte die beiden einander vor: „Chase Carver, Maxwell Frys, Maxwell, Chase!", dabei machte sie die typische Handbewegung und deutete abwechselnd auf den Einen, dann auf den Anderen.

Als Maxwell und Chase gleichzeitig den Mund aufmachten, um zu protestierten, schloss Lara ihnen diesen wieder: „Er ist ein Freund.", dabei war die Antwort an beide Männer gerichtet. Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen und ging dann zu Maxwell hin: „Chase Carver ist ein alter Bekannter.", erklärte sie ihm. Dabei trafen sich ihre Augen für einen Moment und Lara wich dem Blick peinlich berührt aus.

Chase schien diese Geste bemerkt zu haben, denn er schwang seine Beine vom Tisch hinab, wobei er aus versehen einen Becher mit Kugelschreibern und einem silbernen Brieföffner zu Boden stieß und lehnte sich nun einwenig nach vorne, um das weitere Vorgehen besser beobachten zu können.

Lara allerdings hatte nicht vor noch weiter darauf einzugehen und wand sich schließlich von Maxwell ab: „Also noch mal. Was tust du hier?", ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits kurz nach sieben war. „Ich schätze mal wir sind aus denselben Gründen hier.", er hielt einen Schlüsselbund voller silberner Schlüssel hoch und klimperte damit grinsend. Bevor Lara etwas sagen konnte, oder ihn fragen konnte woher er das wusste, sprach er weiter: „Ich habe bei dir gelernt, Red. Ich weiß genau was zu tun ist, wenn man nicht mehr weiter weiß."

Diese Aussage quittierte Lara mit einem Grinsen. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und winkte Chase herbei: „Los. Dann lasst uns mal gehen.", Maxwell verließ voran das Zimmer des Bauamtleiters. Lara und Chase direkt hinter ihm. In einer schwungvollen Bewegung löschte Chase das Licht im Zimmer und ging mit Lara hinaus.

Während sie den leeren Flur entlang schritten, warf Chase ein Blick auf Laras Rückseite. Anders, als sie erwartet hatte, kam allerdings kein doppeldeutiger Spruch von ihm. Stattdessen meinte er: „Ich mag deine Frisur." Unbewusst fuhr sich Lara durch die braunen Haare, die sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte.

Ihm war es also aufgefallen, dass sie ihr Haar jetzt anders trug. Die Archäologin kam nicht drum herum sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, also lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. Maxwell kommentierte dies mit einem finsteren Blick über die Schulter. Zusammen stiegen sie hinab ins dritte Stockwerk und Chase konnte es nicht lassen das Pokerblatt von einem der Spieler anzuheben und drunter zu schauen.

„Ein paar Dreier.", murmelte er abfällig und warf die Karten zurück auf den Stapel. Dann folgte er Lara und Maxwell hinab ins untere Stockwerk, wo Lara vorhin der Raum mit der Aufschrift _Archiv _aufgefallen war. Chase begann damit die Schlüssel aus zu probieren, während Lara einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das nächtliche Kuala Lumpur warf. Am Horizont zeichnete sich bereits eine Mischung aus rosa und blau ab. Die Sonne würde in spätestens einer halben Stunde aufgehen und wahrscheinlich würden dann auch die ersten Arbeiter kommen und den bewusstlosen Wachmann im Foyer finden.

Bis dahin wollte Lara schon verschwunden sein. Als Chase fluchend beim letzten Schlüssel angekommen war und dieser auf Anhieb passte, murmelte er leise zu sich: „War ja klar. Das nächste Mal sollte ich vielleicht am anderen Ende anfangen...", dann gab das Schloss mit einem leisen klicken nach und die grüne Tür mit dem eingelassenen Glas schwang auf. Chase machte ein Zeichen, dass Max und Lara doch zuerst eintreten sollten.

Was beide auch taten. Hinter ihnen schloss Chase dann die Tür und nun standen sie drei in einem kaum beleuchteten Archiv. Insgesamt sechs Regale waren in diesem Raum aufgestellt und teilten ihn so in fünf Gänge ein. Die Regale selbst wirkten, als hätte man sie günstig bei IKEA erworben und ein leichter Windhauch würde sie direkt zum kollabieren bringen. Sie waren schmucklos, genauso wie der Raum mit seinen ausgeschalteten Neonröhren an der Decke.

„Sucht nach allem, was wir gebrauchen können. Karten, Pläne, Satellitenbilder, Infrarotaufnahmen. Keine Ahnung was so ein Bauamt alles an Material bereitstellt.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihre Unwissenheit kenntlich zu machen.

„Eventuell auch Atlanten.", schlug Maxwell vor.

„Eventuell.", sprach Lara einwenig abwesend, der es bereits davor graute diese Regale durchforsten zu müssen.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn wir die Dinge einfach bestellt hätten?", warf Chase ein und erntete nur finstere Blicke, die –jedenfalls von Laras Seite- nicht unbedingt ernst gemeint waren. Lara hatte sofort gespürt, dass Maxwell eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Chase hatte und wenn Lara sich ihren Exfreund nun genauer ansah, wusste sie gar nicht warum. Er trug sein blondes Haar noch immer etwas länglich, dazu ein blondes Kinnbärtchen. Seine Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt worden und sein Körper steckte in einer eleganten, dunkelbraunen Lederjacke, blauen Jeanshosen und einem schwarzen Shirt.

Auf Lara wirkte er wirklich sympathisch, wenn auch nicht mehr so sympathisch wie noch vor einem Jahr, als sie sich einen Neuanfang erlaubt hatte. Doch diese Beziehung hatte sie nicht glücklich machen können. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau woran das lag, aber jetzt hatte sie die Antwort.

Aus demselben Grund, aus dem sie auch Maxwell nicht näher an sich ran lassen wollte. Aus Angst eine geliebte Person zu verlieren oder verletzt zu sehen. Diese Last hatte ihr keinen Moment des Glücks wirklich gegönnt und jetzt hatte sie für sich auch eine Antwort, warum Grabräuber in der Regel Einzelgänger waren.

Ihr Leben war einfach viel zu gefährlich, als das sie es wirklich mit Jemandem teilen konnte. Auch wenn sie Sara, Chase oder sonst wen auf ihren Reisen mitnahm, so hatte sie meistens viel zu große Angst, um die entsprechende Person. Dennoch genoss sie die Nähe zu ihren Freunden immer wieder aufs Neue. Die Grabräuberei war ein Zweischneidiges Schwert. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Niemanden diesen Gefahren aussetzen, auf der anderen Seite aber würde sie irgendwann als verbitterte alte Frau enden, die nur noch Katzen um sich herum ertrug, wenn es so weiter gehen würde.

Ein Teil von ihr musste sogar eingestehen, dass sie die Gesellschaft zweier starker Männer sehr angenehm fand. Auch wenn sie die ganze Situation im Moment doch einwenig nervte. Schließlich teilten sie sich auf und begannen mit ihrer Suche nach den nötigen Materialien. Lara brauchte nicht unbedingt lange, um das wichtige Material, von dem unnützen Zeug zu trennen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie einige Karten in ihre Finger bekommen und suchte nun im nächsten Regal nach weiterer Literatur oder Atlanten. Ein Blick in den Nachbargang zeigte ihr, dass Chase einige Probleme damit hatte die richtigen Werke zu finden. Dennoch hatten sie es schließlich geschafft, als der obere Teil der Sonne am Horizont blicken ließ und das Licht die Finsternis vollkommen verdrängte.

Sie trafen sich vor der Tür des Archivs. Lara erkannte, dass außer ihr keiner wirklich fündig geworden war. Maxwell trug noch einen Stapel von verschiedenen Luftaufnahmen bestimmter Teile des Dschungels und Chase hatte ein Buch in der Hand, was den Titel _Sanierungsarbeiten an der ehemaligen Mission 03/98 _trug. Scheinbar gab es irgendwo eine alte Mission und irgendwas darin hatte Chase Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Gut. Machen wir, dass wir hier weg kommen.", Lara wollte sich gerade zur Treppe wenden, als Chase sie am Arm festhielt: „Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich werde den Schlüssel noch zurück an seinen Stammplatz bringen und vielleicht die Wachmänner ordentlich drapieren." Lara stockte für einen Moment, einen Moment zu lange wie es schien, denn Max gab ein eindeutiges Husten von sich.

Dann sagte sie zu Chase: „Sehen wir uns wieder?!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille antwortete er: „Sag mir, wo ich euch finden kann." Lara war wirklich froh noch einwenig Hilfe zu erhalten, merkte aber nicht wie Maxwell darauf reagierte. Er selbst hatte ein kleines Problem mit Chase Carver, da ihm der Mann nicht geheuer war und er eine gewisse Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Traumfrau spürte. Er wusste ja selbst, dass diese Gefühle eigentlich schlecht waren, dennoch konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ein Funke der Eifersucht in ihm entfachte.

„Ich werde gleich einen Bekannten aufsuchen und hoffen, dass ich von dort aus telefonieren kann.", Chase begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen und hielt ihr dann ein Mobiltelefon hin, doch Lara lehnte ab: „Das ist alles einwenig kompliziert. Triff dich mit Max im Ancasa Hotel, du solltest das finden können. Ich stoße dann zu euch."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem viel sagenden Blick, willigte Chase ein.

„Lass dir von Max alles erklären. Und pass auf dich auf.", verabschiedete sich Lara von ihm. Plötzlich machte Chase einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte Lara zum Abschied. Das Maxwell sich abgewandt hatte, konnte in dem Moment keiner von beiden sehen. Lara selbst dachte sich nichts bei der Geste, weil sie diese eh nicht erwidern konnte, wegen der Karten in ihren Händen, aber Chase wählte diese Form des Abschiedes bewusst.

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege für den Moment und Chase Carver verschwand im oberen Stockwerk, während Lara und ihr neuer Partner die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss zum Foyer wählten.

Der Plan war simpel: Unten im Erdgeschoss durch die Firmenkantine fliehen, durch das Fenster, so dass es für alle so aussehen würde, als hätten die Putzfrauen die Fenster aus versehen offen gelassen. Natürlich mussten sie dazu aber die Seite nehmen, wo der große Baum dafür sorgte, dass sie von Kameras nicht erfasst wurden.

Während sie begannen den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, musste Lara aus unerfindlichem Grund lächeln: Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es jetzt nur noch Berg auf gehen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	40. Letzte Vorbereitungen

_Chase ist zurück und mit ihm noch mehr Probleme für Lara. Denn nun hat sie zwei eifersüchtige Männer an ihrer Seite, die sich in einem Moment der Gefahr vielleicht als keine allzu große Hilfe erweisen könnten..._

_Cora: Ich dachte ich hätte das erwähnt? Hmm...scheinbar nicht. g Lara und Max sind in das Bauamt eingebrochen, um Kartenmaterial zu stehlen da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Kontakt zu Zip haben, aus Angst eventuell abgehört zu werden. Sie wollen die Nationen nicht noch unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen...müssen aber dennoch schauen, ob sie vielleicht herausfinden können, wo sich der Stein befinden könnte mit Hilfe von Aufzeichnungen oder Besonderheiten im Boden oder so. Hoffentlich beantwortet das deine Frage..._

**Letzte Vorbereitungen**

Kapitel XXXIX

_Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia_

Als der Toyota davonfuhr, tauchte die Sonne gerade über dem Horizont auf. Die Macht war noch kühl, aber sobald die Sonne einige Stunden am Himmel schweben würde, würde es richtig heiß werde in Malaysia.

Unterdessen hastete Chase Carver, Schatzjäger und Frauenheld, zurück in den vierten Stock des Bauamtes. Er musste sich beeilen. Schnell legte er den Schlüssel zurück an seinen Platz und hielt in der Bewegung inne, als er einen der Wachmänner vor Schmerz stöhnen hörte. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung stolperte er zum Wachmann hin, holte aus und versetzte ihn mit einem Handkantenschlag erneut in das Land der Träume. Mit einem dumpfen „Uff.", sackte der Wachmann in sich zusammen und war wieder ohne Bewusstsein.

Dann begann er mit dem Verwischen seines Werkes. Mit einem Kraftschrei stemmte er den bewusstlosen Wachmann in die Höhe und schleppte ihn hinaus zum Pokertisch, wo er ihn so drapierte, dass es für einen Außenstehenden aussehen würde, als würde er schlafen. Den zweiten Wachmann im Büro des Bauamtsleiter hievte er auf den bequemen Stuhl des Chefs und lehnte seinen Kopf auf die auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme.

Auch hier würde jeder denken, dass der Wachmann ein schnelles Nickerchen eingelegt hatte. Mit flinken Fingern fischte er die umgekippten Dinge vom Boden und warf sie auf den Tisch, dann griff er nach dem schwarzen Rucksack, in dem er seine Kleidung, einige Utensilien und Munition hatte, am Boden und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Wie ein Blitz fegte Chase hinab ins Foyer, wo er in einer Ecke einen weiteren Wachmann bewusstlos vorfand.

„Mist.", entfuhr es ihm. Dann griff er dem Mann unter die Achseln und zog ihn mit sich in das Büro der Wachmänner. Dort ließ er ihn hinter der Tür liegen und wischte sich seine Hände an der Hose ab: „Benutz ein Deo.", murmelte er leise zu sich und blickte den Bewusstlosen angewidert an. Gerade, als er wieder ins Foyer treten wollte, hörte er das charakteristische Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der ins Schloss geschoben wurde.

Ein Blick um die Ecke verriet ihm, dass jemand gerade dabei war das Bauamt zu betreten. Er erkannte eine Frau etwa in Laras Alter. Ihr Haar war dunkelbraun und zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Das Pony war knapp über den Augenbraunen gerade abgeschnitten worden. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine typische Frau aus Malaysia, was sich auch an ihrer Kleidung zeigte.

In einem islamischen Land waren Frauen mit kurzen Röcken nicht so gerne gesehen. Diese Frau trug genau das. Eine weiße Bluse, ein rotes Sakko und einen kurzen, roten Rock. Das Kostüm sah gut aus und verlieh der Frau eine gewisse erotische Ausstrahlung. In gewisser weise erinnerte sie Chase einwenig an Lara Croft.

Ein selbstbewusstes Auftreten, den Kopf leicht gehoben, grader Rücken. Sie wirkte nicht eingebildet, sondern stolz auf alles, was sie bisher geschafft hatte. Genau dieselbe Wirkung hatte auch Lara auf ihn. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, wünschte er sich ein Teil ihres Lebens sein zu können.

Als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, war die Tür bereits offen und die Frau schritt durch das Foyer zu der Wand gegenüber. Chase folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass mitten im Foyer, in der Nähe des Brunnens, noch das Funkgerät des Wachmannes lag. Während er ihn gezogen hatte, musste es abgefallen sein. Chase unterdrückte einen Fluch, der ihm auf seinen Lippen lag und beobachtete, wie die Frau das Funkgerät aufhob und fragend betrachtete. Dann wanderte ihr Blick durch das Foyer und ihr Blick blieb auf der Tür zum Büro der Wachmänner hängen.

„Shit.", flüsterte Chase. Jetzt hatte er den Fluch nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Er zog sich in den Schatten der offenen Tür zurück und hievte den Wachmann in die Höhe, presste ihn gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass der Schatten und die Tür sie beide schützen würde. In einem Moment wie diesem wünschte sich Chase er wäre ein Chamäleon oder würde über irgendwelche Superkräfte verfügen. Doch leider hatte er weder das eine, noch das andere. Er war nur ein mittelmäßig schlechter Grabräuber mit einer verzweifelten Liebe für eine Frau, die ihn nicht einmal ernst nehmen wollte.

Dennoch schien sie sich gefreut zu haben, als er plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Scheinbar hatte Winston nicht untertrieben, als er behauptet hatte, Lara würde seine Hilfe sicher brauchen. Dann hielt er den Atem an, um keine verdächtigen Geräusche zu machen, während die Frau einen kurzen Blick in das Büro warf und sich dann Schulter zuckend umdrehte, nachdem sie das Funkgerät auf den kleinen Fernsehapparat in dem schmucklosen Raum legte. Dann erst entspannte sich Chase wieder und legte den Wachmann so leise er konnte ab.

Dann sah er wieder hinaus und konnte erkennen, wie die Frau gerade auf eine Tafel an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes schritt. Diesem Moment nutzte Chase und sich schnell und leise zur Mitte des Raumes vorzuarbeiten. Dort richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, während sein Kopf noch immer an den Formulierungen arbeitete.

Schließlich fand er die richtigen Worte und begann laut zu sprechen: „_Entschuldigen Sie!_", sprach er sie in der Landessprache an. Erschrocken zuckte die Frau zusammen und wirbelte herum, doch als sie den sympathischen Mann im Foyer sah, entspannte sie sich sichtlich und schob das schlanke Gestell ihrer Brillengläser zurecht. Ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Chase musste weitermachen. Immerhin war er der Störenfried zu so früher Stunde. „_Können Sie mir helfen? Wo finde ich das..."_, er sprach absichtlich mit einem starken Akzent, um der Frau deutlich zu machen, dass er nur sich nur sehr schwer der malaiischen Sprache bediente. Was sollte er hin? Ihm fiel kein einziger Unterbereich des Bauamtes ein. Schließlich schoss er einfach in Blaue: „_Amt für Straßenbau?"_

Die Frau zögerte einen Moment, schien aber keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Bevor sie aber noch einwenig misstrauischer werden konnte, blieb Chase auf halbem Wege stehen und meinte dann: „_Vor meiner Haustür ist dieses riesige Schlagloch. Ich würde gern mal mit dem Chef sprechen._", erzählte er in gespielt tragischer Stimme. Für diese Aktion hätte er sich selbst den Oscar verliehen.

„_Es tut mir Leid._", sagte die Mitarbeiterin schließlich: „_Wir öffnen erst um neun. Ich muss Sie bitten dann wieder zu kommen._"

Chase machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und tat dann so, als wäre er richtig enttäuscht: „_Na gut. Danke für Ihre Hilfe._", ohne sich zu verabschieden verließ er das Bauamt durch die Eingangstür und machte sich auf den Weg hinab über die Straße. Der silberne Mietwagen –ein Porsche Carrera- stand noch immer dort, wo er ihn abgestellt hatte, in einer unauffälligen Distanz.

Als er die Fahrzeugtür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, griffen seine Finger automatisch nach dem Headset auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er klemmte sich das schnurlose Headset hinters Ohr und wartete, bis er das Signal vernahm, was ihm verdeutlichte, dass die Verbindung nun bestand. Viele Kilometer weiter entfernt würde jetzt irgendwo im Croft Manor ein leises Signal zu hören sein, was anzeigte, dass jemand Kontakt suchte.

Chase versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, in welcher Zeitzone sie sich befanden und welche Differenz dort herrschte zwischen hier und England. Doch er kam nicht darauf. Alles was er wusste war, dass es in England noch reichlich früh war. Die digitale Anzeige auf seinem Armaturenbrett zeigte an, während er den Motor startete und das Auto aus der Position heraus wendete und hinab auf die belebte Straße hinab fuhr, dass es hier in Malaysia kurz nach acht Uhr morgens war.

Dennoch hörte er die vertraute Stimme von Alister Fletcher einen kurzen Moment später an seinem Ohr: „Schönen guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Alister.", erwiderte Chase, während er das Fahrzeug in den Berufsverkehr lenkte.

„Hattest du Erfolg?", wollte Alister von ihm am anderen Ende der Leitung wissen. Sporadisch vernahm Chase durch das Headset das Geräusch von Metall auf Ton. Alister schien in einer Tasse Tee zu rühren.

„Wenn du mit Erfolg meinst, dass ich Lara gefunden habe, dann ja.", erklärte Chase seinem Gesprächspartner.

„Das ist ja großartig. Ist Lara bei dir?"

„Nope.", gab Chase knapp als Antwort. Durch das Headset vernahm er ein schlürfendes Geräusch: „Was machst du?"

„Es ist noch sehr früh. Ich konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, also habe ich mir einen Tee gemacht.", Alister schien mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein. Dennoch war er Chase sehr sympathisch. Live und in Farbe hatte er ihn allerdings erst einmal ganz kurz gesehen. Seitdem Lara sich von Chase getrennte hatte und er erfahren hatte, dass Lara Gefühle für Indiana Jones gehegt hatte, hatten sie sich nicht mehr so oft getroffen.

Darum war er auch sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass Lara Croft sich gefreut hatte ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Also schlummert Croft Manor noch.", Chase musste grinsen: „Und warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Die Antwort von Alister ließ eine Sekunden auf sich warten: „Och...", er schwieg erneut: „...keine Ahnung.", dann hörte Chase ein Rascheln: „Melde dich noch mal, wenn du Lara wieder triffst. Ich geh unterdessen eine Runde schwimmen." Dann war die Verbindung beendet und Chase legte das Headset wieder auf den Beifahrersitz.

Sein nächstes Ziel lautete: Ancasa Hotel, wo er sich mit Maxwell treffen würde. Der Mann war ihm unsympathisch und zwischen Lara und ihm war eine gewisse, unangenehme Spannung, die Chase sich selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte. Darüber nachdenkend bog Chase in Richtung Innenstadt ab und fuhr nun Richtung Sonnenaufgang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxwell setzte Lara nach wenigen Minuten Fahrt in einem Randgebiet von Kuala Lumpur ab. Hier wohnte Laras Bekannter. Während der Toyota wendete, wand sich Lara an das alte Gebäude hinter ihr. Es war ein Plattenbau, der seine besten Jahre schon lange hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Sie schritt auf den Sanierungsfall zu und blickte auf die Klingelknöpfe die in zehner Päckchen in drei Reihen neben der voll gesprayten Eingangtür auf Augenhöhe hingen. Sie fand den gewünschten Namen nach einigen Sekunden und drückte den Klingelknopf. Ein schiefer Ton erklang, der es Lara verdeutlichen sollte, dass die Klingel noch funktionierte.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, dann hörte sie eine alte Männerstimme durch die Lautsprecheranlage, die schief in ihrer Fassung hing.

„_Ja bitte?"_, wollte die Stimme wissen. Kein Name, gar nichts. Laras Bekannter wollte unbemerkt bleiben. Sie selbst kannte ihn nur unter dem Namen _Aurora13_, das jedenfalls war der Name seinen Internetprofils. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so, dass Lara seinen richtigen Namen nicht kannte, denn anscheinend steckte er in dem ein oder anderen krummen Geschäft mit drin, sonst hätte er ihr seinen wahren Namen schon längst gesagt.

„Hallo, hier spricht Lara Croft.", sagte sie auf Englisch. Erneut blieb es für einige Augenblicke still, dann ertönte ein Summen über der Eingangstür und Lara drückte diese auf. Sie hätte die Tür wahrscheinlich auch eintreten können. Doch wozu Gewalt anwenden, wenn sie sowieso erwünscht war.

Im Inneren des Treppenhauses war es dunkel und ziemlich dreckig. In der Ecke, neben der verbeulten Fahrstuhltür, sah Lara aufgerissene Müllsäcke, aus denen Papier, Essensreste und Babywindeln quollen. Der Putz an den Wänden war durch die Feuchtigkeit aufgequollen und bröckelte nun an manchen Stellen herab oder warf unappetitliche Blasen.

Der Geruch in der Luft war eine Mischung aus Urin und Erbrochenem. Wirklich kein schöner Ort. Dennoch musste Lara jetzt hinauf in den achten Stock. Sie wählte absichtlich nicht den Aufzug, da sie befürchtete, sonst nicht lebend oben anzukommen.

Die Wände waren, je höher sie kam, mit Graffitis verziert worden und in die Treppenstufen waren hunderte von Kaugummis eingearbeitete. Hier lebte also die Unterschicht von Kuala Lumpur. Schließlich erreichte sie, nach einigen verzogenen Gesichtern und unterdrückten Brechreizen, den achten Stock und klopfte an die einzige Tür, die keinen Namen trug. Sie hörte, wie jemand hinter der Tür hantierte und glaubte das Geräusch einer durchgeladenen Schrotflinte zu vernehmen.

Dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet und misstrauische Augen blickten hinaus in den Flur. Als _Aurora13 _Lara Croft erkannte, wurde die Tür erneut kurz geschlossen und die Kette zurückgezogen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Lara trat ein. Sofort erkannte sie das bekannte Gesicht. Allerdings hatte er sich stark verändert. In jungen Jahren, als Lara noch junge einundzwanzig gewesen war, hatte er ein stattliches Gesicht, einen durchtrainierten Körper und schwarze Haare gehabt. Jetzt war sein Gesicht aufgequollen, sein Bart ungepflegt, sein Haar an vielen Stellen ergraut und sein Körperumfang hatte sich verdoppelt.

Der humorvolle _Aurora13 _existierte nicht mehr. Das Leben hier in diesem Loch hatte ihn verändert und irgendwie musste Lara eingestehen, dass das Haus auf ihn abgefärbt hatte, ebenso wie auf die Wohnung. In dem kleinen Flur war es dunkel und so konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen.

„Was für dich denn zu mir?", wollte Aurora wissen, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung. Er kam eben gerne schnell zur Sache.

„Ich brauche dringend eine Abhörsichere Leitung nach England. Denkst du das lässt sich machen?", wollte Lara von ihrem alten Bekannten wissen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment auf Smalltalk oder Überlegungen zu verschwenden, schlenderte der korpulente Mann durch die Tür in seinem Rücken in das Wohnzimmer.

Lara folgte ihm. Im Fernsehen lief gerade eine Nachrichtensendung. Nur am Rande hörte sie die Wortfragmente der Nachrichtensprecherin: „_Die Angst vor dieser Superwaffe...der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika hat geschworen die Welt vor diesem Terror zu befreien...man geht davon aus, dass die Superwaffe möglicherweise bereits in feindliche Hände geraten ist...bei mir ist jetzt..._"

Die Situation spitzte sich, wie Lara es vermutet hatte, bereits zu. Bald würde die Jagd nach diesem Kristall losgehen. Jede Nation würde versuchen die andere Nation zu überbieten, würde versuchen schnell, stärker und gerissener zu sein. Lara durfte nicht zulassen, dass die Welt wegen einem antiken Artefakt aus den Fugen geraten würde.

Das Wohnzimmer selbst war genauso heruntergekommen wie der Rest der Wohnung und der Besitzer auch. Aurora deutete auf einen der vier Telefonapparate am anderen Ende des Zimmers und Lara ging darauf zu, wählte die Festnetznummer in Groß Britannien und wartete auf ein Freizeichen.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass jemand abheben würde. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet Lara, dass es in Malaysia bereits kurz nach acht war. Also würde in England die Uhr gerade 1 Uhr nachts schlagen. _Bitte, bitte..._

Schließlich vernahm sie die verschlafene Stimme ihres Butlers: „Croft Manor."

„Winston, ich bin es, Lara. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Lady Croft, welch angenehme Überraschung. Woher rufen Sie an?"

„Aus Malaysia. Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?", wollte sie von ihrem Butler wissen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht ablehnen würde, immerhin bezahlte Lara ihn auch dafür, dass er seinen Job tat. Dazu gehört leider auch, dass man ab und zu mitten in der Nacht für die Chefin einen Gefallen tat.

Dennoch wollte sie aus Höfflichkeit und aus Respekt gegenüber seinem Alter erst mal die Bestätigung von ihm: „Sicher doch, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Könnten Sie mir Zip ans Telefon holen?", bat Lara.

„Natürlich. Einen Augenblick bitte.", dann war die Stimme des Butlers verschwunden und ersetzt worden durch eine leise Wartemelodie, wie es sie ab und zu bei Zahnärzten oder in Rathäusern zu hören gab, während man von einem Zimmer ins andere verbunden wurde. Nach wenigen Augenblicken brach die Melodie ab und sie hörte die Stimme ihres Computerspezialisten: „Hmm...was'n jetzt los?"

„Zip, guten Morgen.", meldete sich Lara.

Sie konnte regelrecht hören, wie er empört die Augen aufschlug: „Morgen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht, meine Liebe.", gab Zip zurück.

„Ich weiß.", Lara musste grinsen. Zip war ein toller Kerl: „Die Arbeit ruft." Das Wort _Arbeit _mochte er allerdings nicht so besonders gerne hören.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte er nach einem kurzen Zögern. Er hatte sich also dafür entschieden, dass es vermutlich besser war, wenn er Lara zuhörte. Also berichtete sie kurz, wie sie von dem Söldner in Alexandria erfahren hatte, was der Broker plante. Als sie die Worte _kalter Krieg _aussprach, hörte sie ein leises Poltern, gefolgt von undefinierbaren Lauten.

Dann war Zip wieder am Apparat: „Habe mir schnell eine Hose übergezogen.", und Lara fuhr mit ihren Erzählungen fort.

Schließlich hatte sie geendet: „Du siehst, wir haben also einen Haufen neuer Probleme. Aber dennoch kann ich nicht auf dich und Alister verzichten bei dieser Aufgabe. Denkst du, dass sich da was machen lässt?"

Zip war unterdessen im Foyer an seiner Computerkonsole angelangt und begann wie wild auf der Tastatur zu hämmern. Lara lauschte der Stille einige Augenblicke, ehe Zip sich wieder meldete: „Ich hätte da eine Idee."

„Gut. Schieß los."

„Ich habe einst im Internet durch Zufall einen alten Ölscheich aus Arabien kennengelernt, der vor einiger Zeit einen eigenen Satelliten ins Weltall geschossen hatte. Vielleicht erlaubt er es uns diese Frequenz mit zu benutzen.", erklärte Zip ihr seinen Plan.

„Gut.", während sie also auf die Rückmeldung des Scheichs warteten, erzählte Lara davon, wie Chase sie gefunden hatte. Dann fragte sie: „Alister und du habt mir Ausrüstung geschickt. Was ist alles dabei?"

„Zwei Headsets, Feuerwaffen, eine Menge Munition und bequeme Kleidung. Eigentlich deine typische Ausrüstung.", gab er als Antwort. Lara war froh zu hören, dass sie vermutlich auf dieser Mission nicht nur die Unterstützung ihrer Jungs haben würde, sondern auch genügend Feuerkraft, um im Zweifelsfall gegen ihre Kontrahenten antreten zu können.

„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass die Staaten dem Schreiben Gehör schenken werden?", fragte Zip schließlich.

„Ich denke, dass sie das bereits haben. Soweit ich weiß ist der Broker ein ziemlich hohes Tier. Wahrscheinlich hat er sogar einige, persönliche Beziehungen zu den Regierungschefs.", erwiderte Lara und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Dann hörte sie durch das Telefon ein leises: _Aoo!_

„Du hast den Scheich beim ICQ kennen gelernt?", Lara musste lachen. Doch sie fasste sich sehr schnell wieder.

„Er schreibt, dass es okay sei.", Zip nannte Lara die Frequenz des Satelliten und begann selbst damit seine Module alle darauf einzurichten.

„Okay. Vielen Dank. Ich melde mich, so bald ich mehr weiß.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Lara und hängte das Telefon zurück auf die Station.

Aurora stand hinter ihr, die Arme verschränkt, das feiste Gesicht erzürnt: „_Du wirst von der Regierung überwacht?!"_, brüllte er.

„Es tut mir Leid.", mit diesen Worten verließ Lara das Wohnzimmer, während Aurora damit begann die gefährlichsten Spuren seiner Arbeit abzuspeichern und die Beweise zu löschen. Sie verließ den Plattenbau mit einem schlechten Gefühl und wählte den direkten Weg zum Hotel. Sie hatten noch einige, letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen, ehe das Abenteuer weiter gehen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So, dass war Kapitel 39. Ich hoffe es hat euch gemundet und ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu. Würde mich sehr über Kommentare und Kritik freuen, ich will ja wissen, wie meine Arbeit bei euch ankommt. Das Kapitel war jetzt ein Stück länger als sonst, da ich es nicht kürzer gefasst bekommen habe. Ich hoffe das seht ihr mir nach und ich hoffe, dass ich euch damit einwenig unterhalten konnte._

_In diesem Sinne, bis die Tage_

_Yr-Is-ddwfn_


	41. Die Jagd geht weiter

**Die Jagd geht weiter...**

Kapitel XL

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

Obwohl die Uhr erst kurz nach zehn Uhr in der Frühe zeigte, stiegen die Temperaturen bereits auf über zwanzig und die Luftfeuchtigkeit nahm rapide zu. Nachdem Lara Croft im Hotel angekommen war, hatte sie einen verdutzten Chase Carver und einen niedergeschlagenen Maxwell Frys vorgefunden. Max hatte Chase darüber aufgeklärt, was in Alexandria vorgefallen war. Nicht von der einen Nacht, aber den Rest hatte er ihm erzählt. Auch, dass sie jetzt Ziel von mehreren, namenhaften Regierungen dieses Erdballes waren.

Das war keine gute Bilanz und jetzt musste Lara Croft auch einsehen, dass es keine Chance für sie gab, sich der Beobachtung der Regierungen zu entziehen. „Ich glaub es ja nicht.", murmelte Lara in ihren imaginären Bart hinein, so dass nur Zip und Alister sie hören konnten. Obwohl es in England erst drei Uhr nachts war, waren beide dennoch wach und gewillt Lara nach Kräften zu unterstützen. Ab und zu hörte Lara auch, wie Winston irgendwo herumstreunte.

„Sie sind alle hier.", sprach sie weiter, als keiner darauf einging. Sie ließ ihr Fernglas sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Zip und Alister hatten Lara ihr neues Standardoutfit geschickt. Die braune Hotpants aus schnell trocknendem Material und das braune Top. Das Headset hatte sie sich hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt und so übermittelte sie an Zip und Alister alles, was sie auch sah.

„Ich will mich ja nicht wiederholen, aber deine Kamera erfasst so kleine Details nicht, hast du das schon vergessen?", wollte Zip an ihrem Ohr wissen. Chase und Maxwell hörten genau dasselbe wie sie. Zu dritt waren sie über die Headsets so verbunden, dass zwar Alister und Zip sie alle hörten, sie sich aber nicht gegenseitig in ihren Headsets wahrnahmen. Das wäre nur irritierend gewesen, wenn sie nebeneinander hergehen würden und sich immer doppelt hören müssten.

Im Zweifelsfall ließ es sich auch umstellen und Zip würde sie zu einem der beiden durchstellen können.

„Also Lara, was siehst du?", wollte Alister wissen.

„Allein von hier aus kann ich einige von ihnen erkennen.", kommentierte Lara das Bild was sich ihr bot. Lara stand auf einer Anhöhe im Schatten einiger Mammutbäume und hatte von hier aus einen wunderbaren Überblick über das gesamte Tal unter ihr. Vereinzelt parkten dort Landrover, stellten Leute Zelte auf, oder verluden ihre Ausrüstung.

Scheinbar alles Spezialisten, denn Lara sah einige Utensilien, die ein einfacher Laie nicht einmal hätte aussprechen können. Die Leute dort unten verstanden ihr Handwerk. Aber sie würden sich gegenseitig behindern. Einige Nationen waren für sie schon von weitem zu erkennen.

„Ich sehe China.", sagte sie schließlich: „Außerdem müsste dort auch Russland sein.", breite Gesichter, kräftige Körper sprachen für sich. Außerdem versuchte Lara Lippen zu lesen, doch leider verstand sie nur Bruchstücke, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben, so dass sie es irgendwann einfach sein ließ.

„Ist England auch dort?", wollte Alister von ihr wissen. Doch Lara konnte keine Briten, außer ihr und Chase hier erkennen. Die Jagd hatte also begonnen. Lara klemmte ihr Fernglas am Gürtel fest, rückte ihren Zopf zurecht und wand sich an ihre beiden Begleiter. Diese hatten die Kofferraumklappe ihres grünen Jeep Wrangler Rubicon zurückgeklappt und nutzten ihn als Unterlage.

Gestern hatten sie den gesamten Tag im Hotel verbracht und waren Karte für Karte, Datei für Datei durchgegangen, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Annomalien im Dschungel von Malaysia. Als Ergebnis hatten sie einen Bereich eingrenzen können. Hier auf der Insel Borneo lag Ostmalaysia mit seinen beiden Teilen Sabah und Sarawak und hier irgendwo im Sarawak Teil der Insel, mitten im Regenwald, lag irgendwo die _Frucht des Brahma _versteckt.

Ein letztes Mal gingen die Jungs die Karten durch. Chase trug ein schwarzes Muskelshirt und eine helle Bermuda und festes Schuhwerk. Mit seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille wirkte erinnerte er Lara einwenig an Neo aus Matrix, nur eben in Blond und ohne den wehenden Mantel. Maxwell trug ein Kakifarbenes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellebogen hochgekrempelt hatte und eine braune, lange Hose mit viel Beinfreiheit.

Seufzend trat sie zwischen die zwei und warf ihrerseits einen letzten Blick auf die Karte: „Gut. Wir gehen jetzt in südlicher Richtung immer weiter und hoffen das dort etwas ist."

„Na ja, die Beweislage ist etwas dürftig, oder?", Maxwell zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte die Karten zusammen.

„Das ist Teil des Schatzjagd, Max.", erklärte Lara: „Fünfzig Prozent beruhen auf Spekulationen."

„Und die anderen fünfzig?", wollte der ehemalige Mafiasohn wissen.

„Überleben.", gab Chase als Antwort und schulterte seinen Rucksack, warf die Kofferraumklappe zu und schob den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche: „Bereit?!"

„Voll und ganz.", Lara nickte und dann begaben sie sich auf den Weg hinab ins Tal. In ihrem Ohr flüsterte Zip ein leises: „Viel Glück."

„Danke.", erwiderten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Was sollen wir eigentlich mit denen da machen?", wollte Chase von seinen Begleitern wissen. Doch keiner hatte eine wirkliche Antwort parat. Lara wusste nicht, wen die einzelnen Staaten engagiert hatten, um den Schatz zu bergen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde keiner von denen mit sich reden lassen.

„Ihr solltet einen Bogen um die Anderen machen.", gab Alister zu bedenken.

Lara musste ihm hier zustimmen. Es war sicher nicht geschickt, wenn sie auf Konfrontationskurs gehen würden. Keiner von denen unten im Tal würde mit sich reden lassen. Der Regenwald von Malaysia war mit den anderen Regenwäldern sehr ähnlich. Hohe Bäume, hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, Luft wie Sirup. Lara hatte einen Haufen solcher Wälder gesehen. Das traurige hier war nur, dass viele Regenwälder Ölpalmenplantagen hatten weichen lassen und da keine einzige dieser Ölplantagen von merkwürdigen Erscheinungen oder Entdeckungen berichtete, musste sich der Stein noch irgendwo im dichtesten Regenwald befinden.

Das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wonach sie suchen sollten. Lara hatte gehofft irgendwelche Tempelruinen von oben sehen zu können, oder irgendwelche anderen Auffälligkeiten, doch bisher war die ganze Aktion ein reiner Reinfall gewesen. Normalerweise stürzte sich Lara niemals so unvorbereitet in ein Abenteuer. Aber sie durfte nicht riskieren das die anderen Archäologen und Grabräuber den Schatz vor ihr finden würden.

„Sieht einer von euch unsere Lieblingsblondchen?", wollte Zip an ihrem Ohr wissen. Sie alle wussten wer gemeint war und Lara hatte Chase eingeweiht in ihre aktuelle Problematik

„Nein.", gab Lara zurück: „Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht das sie hier ist."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", es war einwenig verwirrend mit so vielen Stimmen auf einmal zu reden. Die Person die sie jetzt angesprochen hatte war Chase gewesen.

„Ich denke mal, dass der Broker dafür gesorgt hat.", gab Lara als Antwort. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Broker Teil dieses Chaos sein wollte. Er hatte es zwar herauf beschworen, aber er würde lieber teilnahmslos zusehen und später die Lorbeeren ernten, anstatt sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen.

Bevor Lara und ihre beiden Begleiter die Lichtung erreichen konnten und somit in das Sichtfeld der Konkurrenz kommen würden, drehten sie nach rechts ab und umgingen die Lichtung in einem großen Bogen. Lara konnte immer wieder einen Blick hinab in das Tal erhaschen, wo die einzelnen Leute Teile ihrer Ausrüstung nun begannen in den Dschungel zu tragen.

Nicht alle von ihnen waren Profis, wie sie feststellen musste, als sie zwei Personen mit Motorrädern in den Wald hineinfahren sah. Spätestens bei der nächsten größeren Pfütze würden sie mit ihren Maschinen stecken bleiben und wahrscheinlich selbst auch ertrinken. Wenn es hier regnete, dann viel und dann würde der lockere Boden unter ihren Füßen schnell zu einer tödlichen Falle.

„Lara, Alister und ich werden uns die Satellitenbilder noch mal genauer ansehen. Außerdem habe ich Infrarotaufnahmen geordert. Wir melden uns, wenn es wir was wichtiges finden.", sprach Zip an ihrem Ohr. „Ja okay. Ihr könntet auch einwenig schlafen gehen.", antwortete die Archäologin mit sanfter Stimme. Ihr taten die beiden einwenig leid, denn immerhin blieb vor allem Zip bereits die zweite Nacht in Folge auf, um Lara bei ihrer Arbeit zu helfen.

„Wir helfen doch gerne. Wir sind deine Augen und Ohren. Vielleicht finden wir eine Spur.", damit verabschiedete sich Zip für einige Zeit. Zwar waren sie immer noch verbunden, aber immerhin waren die Sprecher in Laras Kopf jetzt einwenig begrenzt. Jetzt war sie mit Max und Chase alleine.

Ihr Weg führte sie an einem kleinen namenlosen Fluss vorbei, der sich irgendwo in den Tiefen des Regenwaldes verlor. Da Lara, wie auch ihre Partner, wasserfestes Schuhwerk trug, suchten sie erst gar nicht nach einer Brücke oder anderen Übergängen, sondern stampften einfach durch das Knöcheltiefe Wasser.

Maxwell sah sich erfreut um. Es war immer wieder sehr angenehm ihm dabei zusehen zu dürfen, wie er sich –ähnlich einem Kleinkind an Weihnachten- über die kleinsten Dinge freute. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte Lara einen Vogel pfeifen und sofort war Maxwell Feuer und Flamme für die Wunder des Waldes, gegen die Lara mittlerweile abgestumpft war. Sie selbst versuchte nur zu verhindern, dass sie entdeckt wurden.

Chase Finger ruhten an der Colt Python an der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte. Er wusste ebenso wie Lara, dass Vögel nicht umsonst so laut krähten. Etwas störte ihre Ruhe und dieses Etwas könnte den dreien sehr gefährlich werden.

Nach dem Fluss folgte eine Erhebung, die sie erstiegen ohne sich zu beschweren. Der Wald wurde an dieser Stelle dichter, am Boden wuchsen immer größere Pflanzen, die Chase und Maxwell teilweise mit Macheten zerteilen mussten. Wie durch ein Wunder war ihnen noch keines der anderen Teams unter gekommen. Außerdem wurde es hier unten auch immer dunkler.

Nur noch vereinzelte Lichtbündel brachen durch das dichte Dach des Regenwaldes. Dennoch nahm die Hitze nicht ab, sondern in exponentiellem Maße zu mit jeder Minute die sie hier verbrachten. Während sie die Böschung hinaufstiegen, fielen Lara einige alte Mauerreste links von ihr auf. Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Überreste einer alten Kultur.

Aber in diesem Moment freute sie sich sehr darüber. Immerhin könnte es sein, dass sie hier den Tempel fanden, den sie aus den Karten nicht hatten entnehmen können.

In ihrem Ohr hörte sie Zip und Alister sich leise unterhalten und Vermutungen anstellen. Sie schienen ebenfalls nicht wirklich voran zu kommen. Irgendwo in naher Ferne hörte Lara Motoren aufheulen. _Kettensägen._ Anscheinend arbeitete sich ein Team ebenfalls voran. Lara hoffte nur inständig, dass sie zu der Sorte gehörten, mit der sich im Zweifelsfall reden ließ.

Dann hatten sie die Böschung erreicht und Lara blieb für einen Augenblick stehen.

„Wow.", entfuhr es Max, während Chase es bei einem leisen Pfiff beruhen ließ. Vor ihnen lag eine Ruine. Teilweise hatte sich der Wald die Fläche bereits zurückgeholt und Lara musste im selben Moment erkennen, dass der Kristall hier nicht sein konnte. Die Ruine bestand aus den Überresten von Außenmauern, verschiedener Tempelkomplexe. Das schienen die Leute, die zwischen den Ruinen Halogenstrahler aufbauten, um den in Zwielicht getauchten Boden besser sehen zu können. Lara zählte acht an der Zahl.

Welchen Staat sie hier vor sich hatte, ließ sich nicht eindeutig sagen, da die Gesichter der Männer und Frauen aus der Entfernung nicht . Lara ging in die Hocke und ihre beiden Kollegen taten es ihr gleich. Zu dritt saßen sie nun da und Lara beobachtete, wie sie Spaten von ihrem ATV verluden und damit begannen das Erdreich zu lockern.

„Sie graben einfach überall. Sie sind genauso planlos wie wir.", stellte Maxwell flüsternd fest. Lara blickte sich weiter um. Außer den acht Leuten, die das Erdreich umgruben, gab es noch einen Mann, der hinter dem ATV fast vollständig verschwand. Er schien Archäologe zu sein, denn er gab die Anweisungen, wie die Bereiche gespannt werden sollten und wie am Besten gegraben werden sollte.

Neben dem Archäologen gab es noch vier Wachleute, die in einigem Abstand mit M16-Maschinengewehren standen und die Umgebung sondierten. Das waren Profis, auch wenn sie einfach nur einwenig planlos vorgingen.

Lara konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln, denn sie hatte genauso wenige Ideen, wo sich dieser Stein befinden konnte. Wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, wussten die meisten Nationen nicht mal, was für eine Superwaffe sie suchten.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Max, während er links von Lara kauerte. Sie beobachteten die Szene weiter. Eigentlich würde sich Lara gerne die Ruine mal genauer ansehen, denn immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um ein altes, buddhistisches Kloster. Zwar standen nur noch die Außenmauern, aber möglicherweise würden sie Erfolg haben und eine Spur finden. Der Wald hatte sich diesen Ort zurückerobert. Mammutbäume wuchsen aus Teilen der Ruine hervor und ihre Wurzeln hatten große Teile unter sich begraben.

Oberarmdicke Lianen hingen von den Baumkronen herab und das wenige Sonnenlicht wurde von den Bodenpflanzen gierig aufgesogen. Am anderen Ende der Ruine führten die Überreste einer Steintreppe weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee.", gab Chase von sich und stieß Lara als Zeichen an. Die Archäologin ging nicht darauf ein und verdrehte nur die Augen, als keiner von ihnen hinsah. Vielleicht war ihre Freude doch zu groß gewesen, dass sie in Chase eine Hilfe finden könnte.

Plötzlich löste sich ein Schuss, der nur knapp an Laras Wange vorbeijagte. Die Arbeiter blickten erschrocken auf und auch der Mann, der eben noch hinter dem ATV gestanden hatte, blickte sie nun an.

„Ich denke mal, ihr seid entdeckt worden?", kommentierte Alister an ihrem Ohr. Wollte er sich nicht um irgendwelche Karten kümmern?

„Lady Croft, welch nette Überraschung.", begann der Archäologe zu sprechen. Anscheinend war er der Leiter dieser kleinen Gemeinschaft: „Wollen Sie sich nicht mit ihren beiden Kollegen zu uns nach unten gesellen? Wir könnten Ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

„Och...wissen Sie was?", woher kannte Lara nur dieses Gesicht: „Ich denke meine Freunde und ich werden uns doch einen anderen Ort zum graben aussuchen."

„Nein, nein. Kommen Sie herab. Wir teilen doch unter Kollegen, nicht?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene. Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Der Name des Mannes war Heinrich Zimmermann, ein renommierter, deutscher Archäologe aus Berlin.

„Geteilt wird nur unter Aasgeiern, Herr Zimmermann.", gab Lara zurück und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, so dass er auch ihre beiden Pistolen im Halfter sehen konnte. Doch Zimmermann zeigte sich uneinsichtig, oder uninteressiert. Entweder war es Blödheit oder Intelligenz.

„Ich schätze mal, meine Kollegen mit den M16 haben die schlagfertigeren Argumente, finden Sie nicht auch, Lady Croft?", Zimmermann winkte sie zu sich herab. Sie mochte den Mann nicht, hatte ihn ein mal auf einem Kongress in Äthiopien getroffen. Er hatte über die Entdeckung eines alten Schamanengrabes gesprochen.

_Wieso treffe ich eigentlich nie mal einen netten Kerl, der bei einer Tasse Tee mit mir über das Geschäft sprechen will. Nein, lieber fuchtelt man sofort mit Waffen rum..._

Denn musste sich Lara geschlagen geben. Gemeinsam mit Chase und Max stiegen sie mit gehobenen Händen die Böschung wieder hinab. Als Lara den ersten Schritt auf dem Ruinenboden tat, spürte sie eine leichte Erschütterung in ihrem Körper. Es war wie ein kurzer Impuls, der durch all ihre Zellen jagte und sie bekam das Gefühl, als würde in ihrem Inneren ein wärmendes Feuer glühen.

War das ein eventuelles Zeichen? War der Kristall vielleicht doch hier in der Nähe. „Das sieht nicht gut aus.", hörte sie Zip die Lage einschätzen. Auf diesen glorreichen Einfall war sie noch nicht gekommen. Erneut spürte sie diesen Impuls, doch dieses Mal war es eher wie eine Antwort.

Auch Chase und Max blickten sich fragend an und warfen dann eine Blick zu Lara hin. Selbst Zimmermann schien den leichten Hauch spüren zu können, der die abgestorbenen Blätter tänzeln ließ. Laras Blick wanderte unterdessen zu den acht buddhistischen Statuen. Teilweise fehlten ihnen halbe Gesichter, oder Arme. Aber sie waren dennoch gut erhalten geblieben. Wurzeln und Moos hatten sich über ihnen abgelegt.

Unweit vom ATV lagen zerstörte Überreste einer weiteren Statue, ebenfalls mit Moos und Blättern bedeckt und teilweise als Stein nicht mehr identifizierbar. Sie konnte die typische Struktur einer buddhistischen Plastik erkennen. Die länglichen Ohrläppchen, die charakteristischen Frisuren.

„Bitte geben Sie uns ihre Waffe, Lady Croft.", Zimmermann hielt seine Hände hin und wartete, dass Lara reagierte. Doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr. Denn plötzlich schrie einer der Arbeiter etwas auf Deutsch, was Lara nicht direkt verstand. Sie war der deutschen Sprache zwar mächtig, aber sie nutzte sie nur sehr selten.

Dann folgte ein Schrei und wie ein Mann wanden sich alle in Richtung des ATV. Anstelle der Steinblöcke, sahen sie nun alle, wie sich die Statue zusammenfügte und sich zur vollen Größe erhob. Zimmermann klappte vor Schreck die Kinnlade runter und Chase, Lara und Max machten gleichzeitig einen Schritt rückwärts und zogen ihre Waffen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Eine Erklärung zum Erwachen der Statue folgt im nächsten Kapitel. _

_Freue mich über jede Art von Kommentar. _

_Yr-Is-ddwfn_


	42. Der steinige Weg

_Weiter geht's...oho...Lara ist in Gefahr. Fiese Steinmonster machen ihr das Leben schwer und der fiese Deutsche ebenfalls. Mal schauen, wie sich die Sache mit Zimmermann so entwickelt. Hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel leichter zu lesen ist. ..._

_P.S: Sara-Fans: lest weiter...schnell, dann habt ihr vielleicht bald wieder Spaß. _

**Der steinige Weg**

Kapitel XLI

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

Der Statue fehlte zwar das halbe Gesicht, aber dennoch war sich Lara Croft sicher, dass es keineswegs beide Augen brauchte, um sie sehen zu können. Der Kopf streckte sich in die Höhe, als würde das Wesen einen wütenden Schrei ausstoßen, doch der Mund blieb still. Dennoch nahm der fehlende Laut dem Wesen kein Deut seines erschreckenden Auftretens. Maxwell, der noch immer nicht die Existenz der Sirenen überwunden hatte, stand nun vor einem neuen und tödlichen Wunder dieser Welt.

Zur selben Zeit, als die Zusammensetzung vollbracht war, hörte Lara links und rechts von sich Stein brechen. Auch die anderen Statuen auf der Tempelfläche erwachten zum Leben und befreiten sich von den Wurzeln, die sie an den Boden drückte. Lara, Chase und Max standen nun neben einander, jeder auf ein anderes dieser Wesen zielend.

Dann löste sich der erste Schuss. Einer der Aufpasser verlor die Nerven und schoss. Die Kugeln schlugen in den Brustkorb der ersten Statue ein und ließen kleine Steinbrocken abfliegen. Wirklichen Schaden richtete er damit aber nicht an. Dann setzte sich die Figur in Bewegung. Mit einem schnellen Griff packte es ins Erdreich unter sich und zog an etwas.

Als die Finger die Erde verließen, sah Lara in der Hand der Kreatur die Wurzel eines in der Nähe wachsenden Mammutbaums. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss das Wesen daran, während weitere Kugeln den Brustkorb und das Gesicht des Monsters trafen. Einige der Arbeiter verloren ihren Halt, als die Erde unter ihnen aufbrach und die Wurzeln weiter aus dem Boden gerissen wurden. Der ATV kippte auf die Seite und Lara sah, wie Zimmermann sich schnell in Sicherheit brachte.

Die acht anderen Statuen stürzten sich auf die Arbeiter. Sie waren schneller, als Lara es sich gedacht hatte. Mit der bloßen Faust streckte einer von ihnen zwei Arbeiter nieder, die unter Schmerzens- und Angstschreien ihr Leben verloren. Dann erst löste auch Lara Croft den ersten Schuss aus. Ihre Kugeln surrten durch die Luft, während sie gezielt auf den ersten der Kolosse zu rannte.

„Lara.", rief ihr Max hinterher.

„Aye Caramba.", kam es von Zip aus ihrem Ohr. Anscheinend war er von der Erscheinung hier auf dem Platz so sehr fasziniert, dass er total vergessen hatte, was eigentlich seine Aufgabe war. Laras Kugeln jagten gegen die Knie des Monsters, aber sie richtete nicht genügend Schaden an, um dem Wesen wirklich gefährlich zu werden.

Als der Steinkoloss mit der Faust ausholte, duckte sich Lara schnell darunter hinweg und flog zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch. Irgendwie musste sie das Monster von seinen Füßen trennen, dann würde es auch nicht mehr Laufen können. Im Flug wirbelte sie herum und jagte auch von der anderen Seite noch ein paar Kugeln in die Fußgelenke.

Einer der Aufpasser hatte verstanden, was Lara bezweckte und schoss nun seinerseits mit der viel effektiveren M16 auf die Gelenke des Monsters. Ohne irgendwie auf den Beschuss zu reagieren, stampfte das Monster voran und pflügte durch die Ausrüstung und warf die Halogengaslampen um.

Aus ihrer Position sah Lara, wie Chase und Max sich mit einer anderen Kreatur anlegten. Chase hatte mit seiner Colt Python zwar immer nur sechs Schuss pro Trommel, aber immerhin fügte er dem Wesen weitaus größeren Schaden zu, als Lara es mit ihren 9mm Walther P22 jemals schaffen würde.

„Was sind das für Dinger?", Lara traute ihren Augen kaum. Wie aus dem Nichts waren sie plötzlich aufgestanden und zerstörten nun alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sieh doch...", Alister schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, dass Lara bis zu diesem Moment entgangen war: „Die Oberfläche der Kreatur sieht so aus, als würde es sich bewegen."

Tatsächlich konnte Lara eine undefinierbare Bewegung auf der Oberfläche erkennen, so als würde das Moos sich bewegen. Es sah allerdings nicht nur so aus, als würde es sich bewegen. Das Moos schien zum Leben erweckt worden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich waren gar nicht die Steine lebendig, sondern nur der Bewuchs auf ihrer Oberfläche, der sie zusammenhielt und ihnen Beweglichkeit verschaffte.

Die _Frucht des Brahma. _Brahma als Gott der Fruchtbarkeit und des Lebens war in der indischen Kultur für die Fähigkeit Leben hervor zu bringen. Die letzten beiden Elemente, die Lara noch blieben waren _Feuer _und _Erde. _Oft hieß es auch, dass Erde als Hervorbringer des Lebens gesehen wurde. Demnach war die _Frucht des Brahma _also ein Erdkristall und die Magie, die Laras Stein und der Erdkristall zusammen gewirkt hatten, hatte dem Moos leben eingehaucht.

Hieß das auch, dass die Kristalle eine Art eigenes Gewissen und Intelligenz besaßen? Immerhin hatte die Kraft des Steines bewusst Leben in die Pflanzen an den Figuren gebracht.

„Vorsicht!", Lara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Doch sie musste erkennen, dass es auch zu spät war, um jetzt noch zu reagieren. Wie aus dem Nichts war vor Lara eine der Kreaturen aufgetaucht und die Faust jagte direkt auf Laras Kopf zu.

Der Mann, der eben geschrieen hatte, war Zip gewesen.

„Pass auf.", rief nun auch Alister. Lara spannte ihre Muskeln, machte sich auf den Schlag gefasst, doch dieser erfolgte nicht. Kurz bevor die Faust des Kolosses Laras Schädel zertrümmern konnte, hörte sie sechs nacheinander folgende Schüsse aus einer wuchtigen Waffe. Maxwell hatte ihre missliche Lage bemerkt und hatte die Kugeln aus seiner S&W 4506 Halbautomatik abgefeuert. Der dünne Arm der Kreatur brach ab und Lara gelang es sich im letzten Moment unter dem Armstummel hinweg zu beugen.

Behände glitt sie an dem Körper des Steinkolosses vorbei und rammte ihren Fuß in die Kniekehle der Kreatur. Die gestärkte Fußspitze ihres Schuhs riss einen großen Steinbrocken heraus und wenige, wankende Sekunden später löste sich der Oberschenkel von dem Knie und der Koloss brach in sich zusammen.

Lara nickte Maxwell dankend zu und jagte einige weitere Kugeln in gegen die Knöchel eines anderen Monsters, dass sich gerade daran machte, einen Arbeiter in zwei Teile zu zerreißen. Den Arbeiter konnte Lara nicht mehr retten, aber nach wenigen Augenblicken hatten auch die restlichen, noch lebenden Bewaffneten unter ihnen verstanden, welche Taktik die Beste war. Chase und Maxwell brachten unterdessen einen weiteren der Kolosse zu Fall und wanden sich nun an das Wesen, welches als erstes erwacht war.

Der Mann, der mit seiner leer geschossenen M16 gegen die Kreatur antrat, wurde gerade von einer Faust zu Boden gestreckt. Chase wusste selbst, dass er nie wieder aufstehen würde. Falls er überhaupt noch lebte, würde er den Rest seines Lebens im Koma verbringen. Auch hier waren die Knie bereits stark lädiert, allerdings hielt das Moos sie noch zusammen. Auch den beiden Jungs war nun die Erkenntnis gekommen, warum sich diese Monster so fleißig bewegten.

Der Grabräuber suchte die Umgebung nach einem größeren und festen Stück Holz ab. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand er eines. Die Munition in seinem Rucksack war nicht unendlich und er wollte auch nicht den Versuch wagen und irgendwann auf dieser Reise ohne Kugeln stehen müssen. Darum würde er jetzt zu konventionelleren Mitteln greifen müssen.

„Lenk den Bastard ab.", rief er zu Max, der daraufhin einige Kugeln aus seiner Halbautomatik in den Brustkorb des Monsters jagte. Wirklich ablenken tat es die Kreatur nicht, aber immerhin stockte sie für einige Momente in der Bewegung. Chase hatte unterdessen den Ast gegriffen und rannte nun auf den drei Meter Koloss zu.

„Je höher so ein Riese...", rief er dabei und holte aus. Holz traf auf Stein und Chase hatte das Gefühl, seine Hände würden in tausend Splitter zerspringen, so heftig war der Rückstoß des Angriffes. Aber es zeigte Effekt, denn nun war das Knie gebrochen und das Monster kippte nach hinten um und zerfiel, auf dem Boden aufkommend, in alle Einzelteile: „...desto tiefer ist der Fall.", vollendete er sein Zitat.

Viel Zeit zum Ausruhen blieb ihnen allerdings nicht, denn es gab immer noch fünf weitere, nein vier weitere Kreaturen –eine weitere wurde gerade von Lara und einigen Bewaffneten zerlegt- um die es sich zu kümmern galt.

Die Kreatur, die jetzt auf Lara zulief, wirkte anders, als die bisherigen. Das Gesicht war noch vollkommen intakt geblieben und etwas glänzendes zierte die Stirn des Monsters. Ein Stück Metall, vielleicht eine Münze, erkannte Lara. Da das Monster nicht direkt in Laras Richtung rannte, sondern viel eher auf die schreiend in alle Richtung verschwindenden Arbeiter, nutzte Lara ihre Chance und warf ihren Magnethaken.

Sie traf beim ersten Versuch und stellte sich breitbeinig hin. Wahrscheinlich würde sie eher hinter der Kreatur her geschliffen werden, als ihr wirklich zu schaden, aber man konnte ja nie so genau wissen.

Das Seil spannte sich, Laras Finger verkrampften sich und dann kam der Zug. Beinah wäre sie von den Füßen gefegt worden, aber sie hielt stand und sah, wie der Kopf des Wesens zur Seite gerissen wurde.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Zip erschrocken durch das Headset, während er die Szene auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte. Keiner der beiden Männer in England dachte in diesem Moment daran auch nur eine Sekunde von dem spannenden Kampf zu verpassen. Wären sie in einem mittelmäßig schlechten Film, hätte Alister bestimmt schon begonnen Popcorn zu machen. Durch die plötzliche Gewichtverlagerung im Körper des Monsters, stolperte es über die eigenen Beine und brach zusammen.

Jetzt erst verlor Lara das Gleichgewicht und flog durch die Luft, als der Zug an dem Kabel ihres Magnethakens zu stark wurde. Es gelang ihr, dass Kabel im Flug zu lösen, so dass sie wenige Meter vor der Kreatur eine eher elegante Landung mit anschließender Rolle machen konnte, anstatt sich der Länge nach hin zu legen.

„Das war grandios.", hörte sie Zip und Alister jubeln. Erneut wanderte Laras Blick zu Maxwell und Chase, die sich mittlerweile zwei weiteren Kreaturen zugewandt hatten. Von dem Lärm, den Schreien und den Schüssen, waren auf der Böschung einige Mitglieder der anderen Teams angelangt, doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten ihnen zu helfen.

_Feiglinge..._

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Lara, wie Zimmermann, mit einer hochmodernen Pumpgun bewaffnet, eine weitere Kreatur in Grund und Boden schoss. Die letzten drei wurden von den Männern erledigt und brachen zusammen, noch bevor sich die ersten Zuschauer entschließen konnten, doch mit mischen zu wollen.

Lara sah, wie der letzte der Steinkolosse in letzter Sekunde noch eine abgerissene Liane wie eine Peitsche schwang und damit mehrere Meter Boden umpflügte, allerdings weder Chase, noch Maxwell ernsthaft damit gefährdete. Dann brach das Wesen zusammen und zerfiel. Vollkommen erschöpft und schmutzig, standen die vier letzten Überlebenden des Angriffs in unmittelbarer Nähe. Jetzt, wo der Kampf zu Ende war, begaben sich einige die Böschung hinab, wobei die schwere Ausrüstung ihnen ein Hindernis bot, bei der Steigung.

Andere hingegen wandten sich desinteressiert ab und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der eigentlichen Arbeit. Bevor die Neugierigen zu ihnen stoßen konnten, gab Lara Max und Chase ein Zeichen, dass ihr Weg nun weiter ging. Die Ruine würden sie nicht untersuchen können, aber Lara hatte jetzt die Bestätigung, dass der Stein ganz in der Nähe sein musste. Sie traf ihre beiden Freunde auf halbem Wege zu der steinernen Treppe und gemeinsam bestiegen sie diese. Den Rufen der Anderen hörten sie gar nicht zu.

„Was genau ist hier geschehen?", wollte Maxwell schließlich wissen, nachdem sich wieder Ruhe über die Situation legte. Lara hasste es, wenn nach solchen Kämpfen die Zeit einfach weiterging, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber was blieb ihr in einem solchen Moment anderes übrig?

„Ich schätze mal, wir haben eine Antwort von unserem Artefakt erhalten.", gab Lara als Antwort zurück.

„Also hatte ich Recht. Die Steine reagieren auf einander."

„Ja, Alister. Du hattest Recht.", sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht und gingen weiter. Die Rufe verhallten schon bald in der Ferne und vor ihnen wurde der Regenwald auch wieder dichter. Ein größerer Fluss erstreckte sich nun vor ihnen. Zu tief und zu breit um hindurch gehen zu können. Außerdem fürchtete Lara, dass dort einige Lebewesen in dem Fluss existierten, denen sie lieber nicht begegnen wollte.

„Lady Croft.", ertönte von weitem eine bekannte Stimme. Bevor sie sich umdrehte, wusste sie wer es war: Zimmermann folgte ihnen. Lara hielt inne in der Bewegung wirbelte herum und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften: „Was wollen Sie, Zimmermann? Ihr Team hat es erwischt, gehen Sie nach Hause. Drohen können Sie uns nicht mehr."

Vollkommen außer Atem hielt er vor ihnen an und stemmte seine Hände in die Knie, um so besser nach Atem ringen zu können und sich einwenig zu entlasten: „Es geht gar nicht um drohen..."

Laras Augenbraune wanderte steil nach oben und auch Chase gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. Zimmermann war vollkommen verschwitzt und hatte jeglichen Glanz verloren, den er vorher vielleicht gehabt haben könnte. Sein leicht ergrautes Haar klebte nass an seinem Kopf, auf seiner Oberlippe perlte sich Schweiß ab.

„Ach nein?!", Lara versuchte ihren Spott gar nicht zu verbergen. Zimmermann hatte es echt verdient einwenig wie Dreck behandelt zu werden. Außerdem hatte er ihr eben noch mit der Waffe gedroht. Dachte er, dass sie so ein kurzes Gedächtnis hatte? Oder war er vielleicht einfach nur Lebensmüde?

„Nein.", keuchte er vor Erschöpfung. Er schien die Stufen hinauf im Eiltempo gerannt zu sein: „...darf ich Sie vielleicht begleiten, dieser Wald macht mir Angst."

Ohne eine Antwort ab zu geben, schritt Lara nun den Fluss entlang, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen oder einer Möglichkeit diesen zu überqueren.

„Bitte.", hörte sie Zimmermann von hinten betteln. Er stampfte ihnen hinterher, wie ein anhänglicher Dackel. Doch weder Max, noch Chase, noch Lara schenkten ihm Aufmerksamkeit. Lara hatte keine Lust auf ein lästiges Anhängsel an ihrer Seite. Er hatte schon genug genervt, sie würde ihn um sich nicht noch mehr ertragen können.

„Ich zahle Ihnen jeden erdenklichen Preis.", warf er ein. Irgendwie konnte ihm Lara dies nicht abkaufen. Im Gehen wand sie sich an ihn: „Es geht mir nicht um Geld, Herr Zimmermann." „Worum dann? Wollen Sie das Artefakt?", er zögerte einen Moment, so als wüsste er nicht, was er dazu sagen wollte: „Ich kann Ihnen helfen."

„Ach ja. Und wie?", wunderte sich Chase: „In dem sie uns zu Tode hinterherlaufen." Lara fiel auf, dass Maxwell während der ganzen Zeit sehr still war. Er kämpfte zwar an ihrer Seite, doch war er scheinbar nicht gewillt mit ihnen zu reden, oder daran teil haben zu wollen sich über den Archäologen lustig zu machen.

Lag es daran, was Chase auf der Böschung angedeutet hatte? War Max etwa eifersüchtig? Langsam gingen ihr die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite auf die Nerven und die Tatsache, dass Zimmermann weiterhin wie ein treudoofer Pudel hinter ihnen her lief und sich durch keinerlei Argument abschütteln ließ, machte Laras Entschluss größer, vielleicht irgendwann mal sich der Frauenwelt zu wenden zu wollen.

„Ich habe Seite an Seite mit Ihnen gekämpft.", warf der ältere Archäologe ein. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich große Angst um sein Leben, denn so wie sie Zimmermann kennen gelernt hatte, würde er sich nicht grundlos auf so ein armseliges Niveau herab begeben. Lara fand aber, dass sie bereits genug Begleiter hatte.

„Wann denn das?", wollte sie von ihm wissen: „Etwa in der einen Sekunde zwischen jetzt und als Sie uns die Waffen an den Kopf gehalten haben? Eins müsste ich Ihnen wohl erklären, ich nehme es sehr persönlich, wenn man mir damit droht, mich zu erschießen."

„Geht es darum?", Zimmermann winkte ab und prustete aus, als wäre es gar nichts: „Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an. Es tut mir Leid, okay? Sind wir jetzt Freunde?"

„Wie kann ich es Ihnen klar und einleuchtend präsentieren?", Lara hielt an, zog ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter und presste sie dem Archäologen unters Kinn: „Ich brauche Sie nicht als einen Freund."

Aus erschrockenen Augen blickte er sie an. Dennoch schien er entschlossen, sich nicht von ihr verjagen zu lassen. Ein gequältes: „Bitte.", kam über seine Lippen und Lara senkte ihre Waffe, ließ den Kopf baumeln und seufzte schwer.

„Das ist unser Mädchen, Helferin der Hilflosen.", hörte sie Zip tirilieren. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm im Moment an die Gurgel gesprungen. Doch zwei Dinge hinderten sie daran. Zum einen, die Tatsache, dass sieben Zeitzonen sie von Zip trennten, zum anderen der markerschütternde Schrei, der den Urwald plötzlich zum Beben brachte. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte Lara Vogelflügel schlagen und das Kreischen erschrockener Nashornvögel.

„Sehen wir zu, dass wir selbst nicht zu Hilflosen werden.", meinte Lara und richtete ihren Kopf auf, während ihre Finger automatisch an ihre Halfter griffen. Plötzlich brach das Laubdach über ihnen auf und orange leuchtende Wesen kamen mit einem Brüllen herab gesegelt.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	43. Das Leben, das wir führen Teil 1

_Das ist ein besonderes Kapitel, weshalb ich es auch als 2-Teiler konzipiert habe. Es geht hier um das Leben als Grabräuber und um die Bedeutung des Namens: Lara Croft. Also was es heißt, Lara Croft zu sein...das Kapitel war mir persönlich wichtig und ich hoffe das es euch ebenfalls als etwas besonderes erscheint. _

**Das Leben, das wir führen – Teil 1**

Kapitel XLII

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

In letzter Sekunde warf sich Lara auf ihre Freunde. Sie riss Chase und Maxwell von den Füßen, während Zimmermann schreien in seiner Position zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Äste, Blätter und Dreck segelten herab, gefolgt von den drei orangefarbenen Angreifern.

Im Flug überschlug sich Lara ein paar Mal und landete unsanft auf Maxwells Brust. Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen presste sie mit ihrem Gewicht die Luft aus seinen Lungen und er schnappte hastig nach neuer, weil sofort der Atemreflex einsetzte. Etwas zu ruckartig brachte sie Distanz zwischen ihrem und seinem Gesicht, wobei ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment mit einem flüchtigen Blick über seine Lippen glitten.

In Lara kam die Erinnerung hoch, wie intensiv sein Kuss gewesen war. Wie viel Verlangen sie in der einen Nacht gespürt hatte. Doch jetzt musste sie dem Verlangen widerstehen. Vor allem in einer Situation wie dieser. Sowieso küssten sich in einer solchen Situation nur Pärchen aus Hollywoodfilmen und Lara war froh, in keinem Film gefangen zu sein. Sie unterdrückte den Reiz des Verlangens aber nicht nur, weil die Situation gerade mehr als unpassend war, sondern auch, weil sie es sich nicht erlauben durfte.

Eigentlich durfte sie es sich nicht mal erlauben Freunde zu haben. Weil Freundschaft, oder Partnerschaft hieß Gefühle zu zeigen und zu haben und genau das war der Cocktail, aus dem die Alpträume aller Grabräuber gemacht waren.

Gefühle gaben einem zwar auch Stärke, Kraft und Zuversicht, aber nicht selten führten sie auch ins genaue Gegenteil. Wenn Lara zulassen würde, dass Max etwas geschah, würde sie es sich nie verzeihen können. Dafür war das Leben, das sie führte zu gefährlich.

Wenn überhaupt, dürfte Lara von sich behaupten, dass die Gefahr ihr Freund war, ihr ständiger Begleiter. Gefahr hieß auch Adrenalin und Lara musste zugeben, dass sie zu einem gewissen Maß süchtig nach Adrenalin und Action war. Wenn man ein mal daran geschnuppert hatte, wenn man einmal hatte erfahren dürfen, was mit damit einher ging, dann kam man nicht mehr los.

Ein Schreibtischjob wäre für eine Person wie Lara Croft der Tod. Andererseits war es nicht ganz so tödlich, wie all die Fallen, die Gräber, die Ganoven und Tiere, denen man auf den Reisen begegnete. Lara hatte schon so viele Grabräuber scheitern sehen, oft Amateure, neu in dieser Branche. Wobei Grabräuber weniger eine Branche war, sondern mehr ein Lebensgefühl.

Andere Leute kleideten sich in Gucci und Armani und behaupteten, darin ein Lebensgefühl auszudrücken. Lara Croft aber lebte ihr Lebensgefühl. Das einzige, was sie vielleicht störte, war der negative Klang des Wortes Grabräuber. Die einzige, noch niedrigere Stufe, die sich Lara vorstellen konnte, wäre, wenn sie Grabschänder genannt werden würde. Lara sah sich deshalb eher als Archäologin mit Hang zu Gräbern.

Maxwells Hände an ihrer Hüfte rissen sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt, in die sie für wenige Augenblicke versunken war. Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, riss Max sie herum und lag nun auf ihr. Erneut kam sie zu keinem Protest, denn an der Stelle, wo Lara und er eben noch gelegen hatten, schlug nun eine riesige, schwarze Faust ein.

_Was ist das?_

Ihre Augen folgten im Bruchteil einer Sekunde dem orangefarbenen Arm. _Tiger?_ Doch dann erkannte sie das Wesen vor ihr. Der Angreifer war ein ausgewachsener Orang-Utan, ein Primat der zur Familie der Menschenaffen gehörte, ähnlich wie ein Schimpanse, nur viel größer.

Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als der Affe erneut seine Hände hochriss und ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ausstieß. Ein Borneo-Orang-Utan, wie sie in dem Regenwald von Malaysia beheimatet waren. Durch den Kehlkopfsack bei den Männchen, wurde der Schrei noch lauter und imposanter.

Die Archäologin stieß Maxwell von sich herab und riskierte beinah, dass er in dem Fluss landete. Zu ihrem Glück fing Maxwell sich schnell genau ab, und lag nun in der Nähe des Ufers. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses sah Lara ein träge dreinblickendes Krokodil, was aber scheinbar keinerlei Interesse hatte sich für die kämpfende Beute auf das andere Ufer zu begeben.

Wahrscheinlich würde es eher warten, bis entweder die Affen, oder die Menschen erlegt waren und sich dann am Aas satt fressen. Was Lara allerdings viel mehr erstaunte als das Krokodil, war die Tatsache, dass Orang-Utans zum einen die meiste Zeit ihr Leben als Einzelgänger frönten, zum anderen galten Orang-Utans als sehr friedliebende Tiere. Hatte Lara etwa zufällig ein Nest betreten, welches sie nicht hatte erwischen wollen?

Doch sie musste erkennen, dass dem nicht der Fall war, da es sich bei den drei Affen nur um Männchen handelte.

Zwar waren Männchen in der Regel aggressiver, dass galt für so ziemlich alle Tierarten, aber Lara hatte noch nie von einem Fall gehört, dass Grundlos ein Mensch angefallen worden war. Im Moment jedenfalls fühlte sich Lara zu Unrecht attackiert.

Bevor das Alphatier unter den Männchen, das Größte unter ihnen, zu einem erneuten Angriff ausholen konnte, stieß sich Lara vom Boden ab und machte eine Rückwärtsrolle. Mitten in der Rolle streckte sie sowohl Beine als auch Hände grade vom Körper weg und brachte sich so wieder in die Aufrechte Position. So ließ sich bedeutend besser Kämpfen.

Auch Max und Chase hatten sich wieder gefangen und standen nun ihren Gegnern gegenüber. Es stand nun drei gegen drei, weil Lara nicht vermutete, dass Zimmermann sich in diesen Kampf einmischen würde. Lara hoffte nur, dass der Lärm nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Teams anlocken würde, denen sie dann aus dem Weg gehen müssten. Aber wahrscheinlich war der Schrei des Orang-Utan Männchens schon zu viel für sie gewesen und sie hatten schnell eine andere Route eingeschlagen.

Was Lara erstaunte war, dass Zimmermann sich zwar versteckte, aber nicht sein Heil in der Flucht suchte, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Scheinbar war er fest entschlossen Lara als seine persönliche Beschützerin in der Not zu akzeptieren.

Dann machte das Alphatier einen Satz nach vorne, während die beiden anderen Orang-Utans nur ihre Beute betrachteten. Sehr aufmerksam, zu aufmerksam für ein Tier, wie Lara erkennen konnte. Zwar galten die Menschenaffen als die dem Menschen am ähnlichste Rasse, dennoch gab es eine große Kluft die Menschen und Menschenaffen voneinander unterschied. Im Flug holte der Orang-Utan erneut aus und stieß mit seiner riesigen Faust nach Lara.

Diese machte einen schnellen Sprung zurück und zog im selben Moment noch ihre beiden Pistolen. Noch im Flug gab Lara drei Warnschüsse ab, die absichtlich nicht auf den Körper des Affen zielten. Eigentlich hoffte sie dadurch die Männchen zu verjagen, ihnen mit dem Krach einwenig Angst zu machen.

Doch genauso wie bei den Steinkolossen vorhin, half es hier auch nichts. Die beiden anderen Männchen stießen als Antwort nur einen kehligen Ton aus, der die Schüsse schnell als Lautstärke überbot. Das gelangweilte Krokodil von der anderen Seite des Flusses schien es Leid zu sein den sechs Gestalten zu schauen zu wollen, da es sich nun ins Wasser begab und Flussabwärts eine ruhigere Stelle zum entspannen suchte.

Vielleicht würde es sogar irgendwo einen sonnigeren Ort finden.

Derjenige, der Lara eben noch attackiert hatte, hastete zurück zu seinen Artgenossen und positionierte sich wieder neben die beiden anderen. Führten sie ihren Angriff etwa mit Geschick und Planung? Irgendwie konnte Lara sich das nicht so genau vorstellen, aber es hieß ja nicht umsonst: Der Mensch stammt vom Affen ab.

Max und Chase hatten nur einen Augenblick nach Lara ihre Waffen gezogen und richteten diese nun auf die drei Kreaturen in der Mitte. Drei gegen drei war eine faire, aber keine gute Bilanz. Immerhin waren die Affen um einiges größer, korpulenter und wahrscheinlich auch Schmerzunempfindlicher als der Mensch.

Drei schwache Menschen mit Feuerwaffen, gegen drei riesige, voll ausgewachsene und aggressive Männchen. Schlechte Bilanz, fand Lara. Möglichst unauffällig, während die drei Affen darauf warten eine günstige Sekunde zu erhaschen, in denen die Menschen nicht achtsam genug waren, tastete sich Lara an Chase Seite. Beinah in Zeitlupe glitten Laras Finger an ihren Gürtel, an dem sie den Magnethaken, das Fernglas, das PDA und ihre Pistolen befestigte.

Mit derselben Hand ergriff sie nun die Hand von Chase, so als würde sie Händchen halten wollen. Vielleicht würden es die Affen als Friedenszeichen assoziieren und den Angriff abblasen. Doch die drei Primaten schienen gar nicht daran denken zu wollen ihre Opfer gehen zu lassen.

Diese Szene wurde von Max mit einem kurzen, bösen Funkeln kommentiert, doch er schwieg darüber. Auch er wusste, warum er und Lara, sowie wohl auch Lara und dieser Chase kein Paar werden konnten. Auch er spürte das Verlangen in Laras Körper nach ihm, dennoch konnte er sich irgendwie nicht dieses Gefühls der Eifersucht entledigen.

Es saß in seinem Nacken wie ein böser Parasit und er konnte ihn nicht entfernen, ohne sich selbst zu verleumden. So schien das Leben eines jeden Grabräubers zu verlaufen: Einsam. Immer wieder fragte sich Max nun, seit er und Lara miteinander geschlafen hatten, warum sie dennoch bewusst diesen Weg weiterging. Genauso hätte Lara sich auch eine eigene Familie zulegen können und sich zur Ruhe setzen können.

Die Zinsen auf ihrem Konto würden die Arbeit für sie allein erledigen. Aber irgendwas schien Lara an diesem Leben zu faszinieren und er wusste nicht genau was es war. Er schwor sich, sollte das überstanden sein, würde er sie mal darauf ansprechen. In Alexandria war sie so fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie das Richtige tat, dass es der einzige Weg war die Welt vor der drohenden Katastrophe und Alexia Foster zu bewahren.

Außerdem schien sie wie besessen davon gewesen zu sein endlich hinter das verrückte Spiel des Brokers zu kommen.

Chase umklammerte Laras Finger auf der anderen Seite der Szene, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er wusste was sie meinte.

„Madrid?", fragte er und wand unter der Sonnenbrille ganz kurz die Augen in ihre Richtung. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und in dieser Position hatte er sich und sie schon so oft gesehen. Aber Lara war nicht zu halten. Sie war wie ein Wirbelsturm, voller Energie, voller Schönheit und voller Temperament. Genau die richtige Frau für ihn.

„Madrid.", bestätigte sie grinsend: „Los!!!", schrie sie dann so laut, wie es ihre Stimmbänder zuließen. Endlich kam Bewegung in die Szene. Max reagierte wie von der Tarantel gestochen und zog den Stecher seiner Waffe durch. Ein halbes Dutzend Kugeln entluden sich aus seiner Waffe, während die Halbautomatik das Blei ausspie und den Affen, der sich in seine Richtung gewand hatte, in Brust und Arme traf.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei stürzte sich die Kreatur auf ihn.

Zur selben Zeit, als der Affe von den Kugeln getroffen wurde, griff auch der kleinste unter den Affen, der eben noch Chase gegenüber gestanden hatte, an. Während der Affe abhob, hoffte Lara, dass der Trick, den sie schon in Madrid vor vier Jahren mit Chase probiert hatte, auch bei einem Affen dieselbe Wirkung haben würde, wie bei einem Haufen Söldner.

Lara ließ Chase Hand los und er umklammerte den Magnethaken, den sie ihm eben unauffällig in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nun eilten sie beide in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen. Chase und Lara waren nun nur noch durch das schwarze Kabel verbunden und spannten dies. Der Trick ging auf, als der Affe seinen Flug damit beendete, dass er mit dem Hals in dem Kabel hängen blieb und sich ein mal überschlug.

Als der Affe mit dem Überschlag begann, ließ Chase das Seil los und die Winde an Laras Gürtel holte es blitzschnell wieder ein. So hatten sie den gewünschten Effekt erzielt und weder Lara, noch Chase wurden von den Füßen gerissen.

„Strike!", jubelte Zip vor Freude an ihrem Ohr. Scheinbar hatte ihn der Trick total fasziniert.

Unterdessen kämpfte Max gegen den verwundeten Affen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wich er dem nächsten Angriff aus und versetzte dem Affen einen Tritt in die Magengegend. Es war erstaunlich, wie Menschenähnlich der Affe wirkte, als er vor Schmerz jaulend zusammenbrach.

Bevor sich das Wesen fangen konnte und einen neuen Angriff starten konnte, drückte Maxwell noch mal ab und jagte drei Kugeln in den Kopf des Affen. Man sah deutlich, dass er es nicht aus Freude getan hatte, da sein Gesicht verzerrt war. Ein exotisches Tier zu töten, ein Tier im Allgemeinen zu töten, fiel auch Lara selbst immer schwer.

Doch sie vertrat die Theorie, dass es besser war, seine eigene Haut zu retten, als aus Rücksicht auf ein Tier sich selbst und seine Kameraden zu gefährden. Noch ein Grund, warum Grabräuber ihr Leben eher alleine verbrachten. Außerdem gab es eine Reihe von Menschen, die ebenfalls mit dem Wort Grabräuber eine unappetitliche und perverse Arbeit verbanden. Sie wurden einfach nur missverstanden.

Sie ließ den Blick noch einwenig auf dem traurigen Gesicht von Maxwell hängen, dachte daran, wie sehr ihr das erste tote Tier vor ihren Augen leid getan hatte. Doch sie hatte damals, ebenso wie Max, eine Entscheidung getroffen und diese Entscheidungen waren es, die die Essenz ihrer Arbeit ausmachten.

Der Alphaaffe, Lara entschied ihn jetzt so zu nennen, brüllte vor Wut auf und schien es nun dem Menschen, der seinen Artgenossen erledigt hatte, gleich tun zu wollen. Doch er warf sich nicht auf Max, sondern auf Lara, weil er in dem Weibchen wohl das schwächere Glied der Dreiergruppe zu sehen schien.

Vom Körperbau her, war Lara vielleicht auch die schmächtigste und eleganteste, aber damit war sie noch lange nicht die Schwächste.

Mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen, schrumpfte die Distanz zwischen Lara und ihrem Angreifer. Chase hatte sich dem zweiten, langsam wieder zu sich kommenden, Affen zugewendet und rang gerade mit ihm. Lara war im Moment auf sich alleine gestellt.

_Aber ich hab ja die hier..._

Die Archäologin hob ihre Hände und zielte auf den Torso des Affen. Die Schüsse würden das Tier vermutlich nicht bremsen, sondern eher noch wütender machen, aber so würde sie ihm wenigstens schaden können.

Als die Distanz auf vier Meter geschrumpft war, drückte Lara ab. Vier Kugeln lösten sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde aus ihrer Mündung. Davon traf aber nur eine einzige den anvisierten Torso ihres Gegners.

Die anderen drei Kugeln gingen ins Leere, da der Affe unerwartet absprang. Mit beiden, etwas zu langen Armen, griff er nach einem tief hängenden Ast eines Baumes und schwang sich daran weiter, holte Schwung für seinen nächsten Angriff.

Bevor Laras Gehirn wirklich verarbeitet hatte, was da geschehen war, segelte der Primat durch die Luft und landete mit seinen Füßen voraus auf der Archäologin. Ihre Waffen entglitten ihren Fingern und die Füße des Menschenaffen pressten Laras Hände grob zu Boden.

Der Sturz war brutal und trieb Lara die Tränen in die Augen. Sie keuchte erschöpft und hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können, weil der Hinterleib des Alphamännchens auf ihrem Brustkorb hin.

„Lara!", riefen Alister und Zip erschrocken auf.

Der Orang-Utan riss die Arme hoch und faltete sie in der Luft zusammen, so dass er nun eine noch größere Fläche für den Schlag hatte. Wie einen Hammer, der auf einen Amboss hinab stieß, führte der Affe seinen Schlag nun von oben. Nur das in diesem Fall ihr Kopf der Amboss war. Ihre beiden Kollegen konnten ihr nicht mehr helfen. Chase war noch immer mit dem Affen beschäftigt und die Waffe von Maxwell gab außer einem leisen _Klick_ nichts von sich, als er den Abzug betätigte, und signalisierte ihm damit, dass sein Magazin leer geschossen war.

Das war also das Ende der berühmten Lara Croft, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Wie so oft war der einzige, ungefilterte Gedanke in diesem Moment: _Hat sich das alles gelohnt? War es das Wert gewesen? _Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, kam Lara die Antwort: Ja, es hatte sich gelohnt.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	44. Das Leben, das wir führen Teil 2

**Das Leben, das wir führen – Teil 2**

Kapitel XLIII

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei stieß der Orang-Utan mit seinen Fäusten herab, zielte auf Laras Kopf. Sie wusste es: Hier war es nun zu Ende. Weiter ging es nicht. Das Leben der Lara Croft konnte hier nur vollendet werden und irgendwie fand sie es sogar passend. Unspektakulär, getötet durch die Hand eines wilden Tieres.

Ein passendes Ende, ja.

Die Archäologin schloss die Augen und wartete auf die alles entscheidende Dunkelheit, die Ruhe und die Zufriedenheit, die sie von da an erwarten würden. Zeitgleich mit dem Gebrüll des Alphamännchens, setzte auch ein abgehaktes _Peng, Peng, Peng..._ein. Ein dumpfes Stakkato von aufeinander folgenden Schüssen.

Dann plötzlich wurde es still. War es vorbei? Fühlte sich so der Tod an? Lara hatte nicht mal ihr Leben an ihrem Inneren Auge vorbei ziehen sehen. Der Schrei brach abrupt ab und eine unheimliche Stille legte sich über die Szene. Hier und da durch das leise rascheln der Blätter im Wind unterbrochen.

Blätter im Wind? War sie überhaupt tot? Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und musste erkennen, dass es möglich war. Das Gewicht war von ihren Armen und ihrem Brustkorb gewichen. Der Affe, der eben noch drohend und brüllend über ihr gehangen hatte, lag nun, mit drei sauberen, blutenden Löchern in Stirn und Auge neben ihr. Bewegungslos. In diesem Moment erkannte Lara, dass ihr Leben noch nicht beendet war. Was auch immer gerade geschehen war, jedenfalls war Lara nicht tot.

Sie hörte Zip und Alister in ihrem Ohr erleichtert ausatmen und ihr Blick wanderte über die Szene. Maxwell, der das leer geschossene Magazin ausgeworfen hatte und nun beim nachladen in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Chase, der den anderen Affen erledigt hatte und ebenfalls verwirrt auf einen Punkt hinter Lara blickte.

Die Archäologin folgte den Blicken ihrer beiden männlichen Kollegen und nun verstand sie, warum der Blick der Jungs so erstaunt war. Nur wenige Meter hinter Lara sah sie Heinrich Zimmermann mit einer ihrer beiden Pistolen in den Händen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst und Anspannung, seine Augen waren im Schock aufgerissen, seine Unterlippe bebte und obwohl er im Moment einen wirklich jämmerlichen Anblick bot, lag dennoch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln.

Er hatte es getan, er hatte Lara Croft das Leben gerettet. Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in die Szene und Lara hörte Zip am ihrem Ohr: „Wir sind froh, dass du noch lebst, Lara."

„Geht mir nicht anders.", kommentierte die Archäologin: „Ich dachte echt, es wäre aus." Sie konnte Max und Chase sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzen sehen. Sie kamen direkt auf Lara zu.

„Und, wie war's? Hast du dein Leben an dir vorbei ziehen sehen?", wollte Alister wissen und fügte dann noch: „Ich hab meins nämlich gesehen." Lara lachte amüsiert auf, verstummte dann aber wieder und antwortete: „Nein. Da war nichts. Einwenig enttäuscht bin ich schon."

„Tja, hätten wir nicht alle gern Laras Greatest Hits gesehen?", sinnierte Zip und Lara wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen.

Chase und Max hatten sie erreicht und reichten nun Lara ihre Hände, dabei kamen sie nicht drum herum sich gegenseitig viel sagende Blicke zu werfen zu müssen. Anscheinend wollten sie es nun hier entschieden haben. Die Hand, die Lara ergriff, würde sich als Sieger heraus stellen.

Doch Lara wollte keinem dieser Testosteronopfer den Triumph gönnen und griff nach beiden Händen. Diese Entscheidung würden sie vertagen müssen und wenn es nach Lara ging, dann würde diese Entscheidung _niemals _statt finden.

_Jungs..._

„Kann mir einer sagen, was das alles hier sollte?", sprach Chase schließlich aus, was alle dachten.

„Das waren Orang-Utans, soweit ich das durch die schlampige Kameraführung erkennen konnte.", neckte Alister seine Chefin und Freundin.

„Danke Alister."

„Bitte...allerdings kann ich euch nicht sagen, was ihr denen getan habt, um so attackiert zu werden.", vollendete der Geschichtsforscher seine Ausführungen. Als Geschichtslexikon war Alister unverzichtbar, doch als Biologe oder Psychoanalytiker fürs Tierreich war er absolut unbrauchbar. Nicht, dass es seinen Wert auch nur im Entferntesten schmälerte.

„Keine Zeit sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen.", unterbrach Lara schließlich das geschäftige Schweigen und wand sich von ihrem Team ab, sammelte ihre Waffen vom Boden auf und lud sie nach. Dabei musste sie die eine Pistole regelrecht aus Zimmermanns Fingern rupfen.

„Okay, Zimmermann. Sie können uns begleiten.", sagte sie schließlich und erst jetzt schien wieder so was wie Leben und Bewusstsein in das Gesicht des Archäologen aus Berlin zu kommen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Aber das lag nicht unbedingt daran, dass Lara ihn jetzt mochte. Es lag viel mehr daran, dass sie sich nun verpflichtet fühlte es wieder gut zu machen. Immerhin hatte er ihr Leben gerettet. Er hätte sie ebenso auch sterben lassen können und Lara verstand etwas von Ehre und Verpflichtung.

Heinrich Zimmermann war nun ihre. Lara ließ die beiden 9mm Pistolen um ihre Finger kreisen, prüfte ihr Gewicht dadurch und ließ die Waffen dann elegant in die Holster gleiten. „Kommen Sie.", Lara winkte Zimmermann herbei und zu viert machten sie sich nun auf den Weg den Fluss abwärts. Sie hatten den Weg gewählt, weil Lara ein Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte. Der Kristall in ihrem Rucksack reagierte auf den Erdstein.

So ging das ungleiche Grüppchen nun durch den Regenwald von Malaysia. Lara Croft, Archäologin und Grabräuberin, war fest entschlossen die Sache ohne weitere Komplikationen über die Bühne zu bringen. Chase Carver, Abenteurer und Ganove, war fest entschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass er dahinter kam, was genau zwischen Max und Lara vorgefallen war. Maxwell Frys, Sohn eines Mafiabosses, war fest entschlossen heraus zu finden, wie Lara diesen Move gemacht hatte, so dass er nun, die Waffe immer wieder um seinen Finger kreisend, hinter Lara und Chase herging. Gelingen wollte es ihm allerdings nicht so richtig. Schließlich war da noch Heinrich Zimmermann, ein Archäologe aus Deutschland, der mit der Regierung eigentlich gar nichts am Hut hatte. Auch er war entschlossen hier lebend wieder heraus zu kommen.

Nachdem Max die Waffe beinah aus den Fingern geglitten war, beließ er es dabei und schob sie zurück in sein Halfter. „So sieht also das Leben von Lara Croft aus.", sprach er die braunhaarige Frau vor ihm an. Lara warf ihm einen kurzen, fragend Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Sie wollte wissen, was genau er damit aussagen wollte.

„Na ja, all die Action, das Adrenalin, der Kugelhagel, der Kampf auf Leben und Tod. All das ist also Lara Croft, wie sie leibt und lebt.", vollendete Max seinen Gedankengang. Scheinbar war er auch auf den Geschmack dieses Lebens gekommen.

„Ja.", gab Lara als Antwort: „Das ist alles, das ist sie...Lara Croft."

„Na ja, nicht nur das.", gab Chase als Seitenkommentar in die Runde und kassierte einen Ellebogenschlag in die Rippen. Lachend und hustend zu gleich eilte er ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

„Ist es das, wovor wir uns schützen wollten?", wunderte sich Max schließlich. Den Kommentar von Chase überging er einfach mal bewusst. Sein Interesse war geweckt, denn nun war er auch gewillt zu erfahren, warum ihn Lara abgewiesen hatte.

Klar, er hatte es quasi angesprochen, aber er hatte es auch nur getan, weil er es in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Die eine Nacht war irgendwie auf eine unerklärliche Weise magisch gewesen. Magisch und zerstörerisch. Irgendwas in ihrer Beziehung war dadurch zu Bruch gegangen und nun wollte er erfahren, woran es lag. Er glaubte nun eine Antwort gefunden zu haben.

Lara zögerte sehr mit der Antwort. Sie wollte sie so ausdrücken, dass sie auf Max Frage antwortete, Chase aber keine Gelegenheit gab weiter herum zu bohren und Sachen zu erfragen. Außerdem waren da noch Zip und Alister am anderen Ende der Leitung und Lara hatte schon seit einiger Zeit eine gewisse Zuneigung von Alisters Seite gespürt.

Bisher war es ihr immer gelungen diese zu umgehen. Aber die Art, wie er sie neckte und wie er mit ihr umging, wenn sie zu Hause war, das hatte Lara mehr erzählt, als irgendeine Form von Geständnis.

„Ja. Das Leben, das ich führe ist nicht so einfach.", erklärte sie: „Ich wollte niemanden gefährden."

„Gefahr lauert überall.", gab Max zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie tiefer in den Regenwald eindrangen. Irgendwo schrieen Vögel und Lara lauschte wieder auf verdächtige Geräusche. Doch außer den Schreien geschah hier erst mal nichts. Auch keines der anderen Team ließ sich blicken.

„Aber nicht diese Art. Max...können wir das nicht unterlassen?", wollte Lara wissen und gab ihm mit der Hand ein Zeichen damit auf zu hören. Nun hatte auch Zimmermann, der schweigend neben ihnen her ging, scheinbar Gefallen an dieser Soapreifen Konversation gefunden. Lara war das ehrlich gesagt nicht unbedingt Recht.

„Ich finde, dass ist ein wunderbarer Moment, um darüber zu reden.", bohrte Maxwell weiter. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es bewusst in Kauf nahm, dass die Beziehungen innerhalb der Gruppe weiter zerbrachen, aber sie vermutete es ehrlich gesagt.

„Na gut, reden wir darüber.", Lara wurde langsam wütend: „Was willst du über mein Leben wissen? Was interessiert dich?"

„Wieso die Sache in Alexandria so ablaufen musste.", gab Max zurück.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte nicht er total selbstsicher gewirkt, als er sagte, dass es besser war, wenn sie so taten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Während sie so redeten, gingen sie weiter und Lara merkte, wie das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut intensiver wurde. Es fühlte sich an, wie tausend Finger die einen zugleich massierten. Irgendwie war es sehr, sehr angenehm.

„Ich dachte das weißt du. Weißt du was es heißt ich zu sein?", wollte sie wissen. Es sollte keineswegs eingebildet klingen, aber sie kam leider nicht drum herum. Also behielt sie es einfach bei.

„Der Name den ich trage, dass ist keine Freude.", antwortete sie ihm: „Chase wird dir bestätigen können, wie oft wir schon um unser Leben gerungen haben. Und das aus zwei Gründen: 1. Das Leben als Grabräuber, oder nenn es wie du willst, ist voller Gefahr. Und 2. Ist viel mehr mit meinem Namen verbunden, als du vielleicht weißt!"

„Was denn genau?", stellte sich Maxwell dumm.

„Feinde, jede Menge Feinde. In meinem Leben bin ich wirklich vielen Menschen begegnet, denen ich die Suppe versalzen habe. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.", Lara wurde schmerzlich an Simon Williams erinnert, ihren ehemaligen Blutsbruder und Jugendfreund. Er hatte ihr die Schuld gegeben, dass sein Leben so dreckig verlaufen war.

„Maxiboy.", begann Chase schließlich sich in das Gespräch einzumischen: „Lara ist ein viel zu großes Kaliber für jeden hier.", die Archäologin glaubte Enttäuschung aus seinem Munde hören zu können. Sie wusste selbst, wie gerne er eine Beziehung zu ihr hätte.

Der Sohn von Corban Frys erwiderte erneut nichts auf Chase Kommentar. Also versuchte es Lara noch mal von vorne: „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gerne einfach irgendwann eine solide, simple und gemütliche Beziehung führen wollen würde, wenn ich den Richtigen finde.", sie wählte die Worte bewusst, weil sie erkannt hatte, dass der einzige Weg war Max vor der Gefahr ihres Lebens zu schützen, der war, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Er war noch viel zu jung in ihrem Leben, er verstand sie nicht.

„Aber dummerweise geht das nicht. Es wird immer irgendwen geben, der mir an die Gurgel will. Nur weil ich einige gute Bücher geschrieben habe, oder weil sich eine Firma um Filmrechte um mein Leben bemüht hat, heißt das nicht, dass ich hier Superstar bin.", gab Lara von sich. Auch ihr tat es weh dieses Thema ansprechen zu müssen.

„Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht behauptet.", wehrte Maxwell ab.

„Dann lass uns damit aufhören ja? So ist es nun mal, mein Leben. Findet euch damit ab.", dann beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und brachte zwischen sich und Max einwenig Distanz. Chase ging nun knapp hinter ihr. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht auch noch anfangen würde irgendwelche Grundprinzipien durchsprechen zu wollen.

Lara hatte schon viel zu oft ihre geliebten Freunde in Gefahr gebracht. Winston war von Simon damals entführt und bedroht worden, Alister wurde ihretwegen angeschossen, Sara lag ihretwegen im Koma. Tränen stiegen in Lara auf. Sie fühlte sich so verloren. Egal was sie tat, es lief automatisch darauf hinaus, dass es in Schmerz, Tod und Einsamkeit endete.

Jetzt war es auch noch so weit, dass ihretwegen die Welt Kopf stand. Die Staaten würden sich gegenseitig vernichten, wenn sie nicht schnell etwas unternahm. Ach diese verdammte Welt. Bekloppte, verfluchte, panische Menschheit.

„Lara, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Zip wissen. Er schien sich echte Sorgen um ihn zu machen und das nicht nur, weil sie seit einigen Minuten nur noch den Boden sehen konnten, da Lara betrübt den Kopf hängen ließ. Im Hintergrund redete Maxwell mit Heinrich Zimmermann, der ebenfalls versuchte irgendwie einen Kopf hinter die ganze Beziehungskiste zu bekommen.

„Ja. Geht schon, danke Zip.", schließlich fasste sich Lara wieder. Es war niemandem damit geholfen, wenn sie jetzt in trübsinnige Stimmungen abdriftete: „Habt ihr mittlerweile eigentlich etwas finden können? Ein eventuellen Anhaltspunkt?"

„Nein. Tschuldige, wir waren sehr abgelenkt von dem Kampf.", gaben die Jungs gleichzeitig zurück.

Zip hatte an seine Computerkonsole im heimischen Croft Manor ein Gerät installiert, mit denen er auch steuern konnte, mit wem er sprach. Mehrere Knöpfe, an die sich mehrere Headsets anschließen ließen. Wenn man nur mit einem privat plaudern wollte, hielt man den entsprechenden Knopf gedrückt.

Wenn man allen etwas mit zu teilen hatte, dann ließ man einfach alle Knöpfe in Ruhe. Eine tolle Erfindung und im Moment war Lara sehr dankbar dafür. Sie wusste, dass weder Zip noch Alister sie zu irgendwas drängen würden.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe ja noch die _Träne der Sirenen_.", winkte Lara ab: „Sie scheint tatsächlich auf den anderen Stein zu reagieren. Komisch nur, dass ich dann Alexia nicht gespürt habe, als diese in Spinalonga an Land gegangen war."

„Vielleicht klappt das ja nur mit Steinen, die räumlich getrennt sind. Als du auf Alexia getroffen bist, hast du den Stein erst später an dich gebracht. Da wart ihr direkt im Kontakt und habt gekämpft.", sinnierte Alister: „Ich denke mal, dass du deshalb die Kraft des Wassers so gut nutzen konntest. Weil sich die Stein gegenseitig ergänzen."

„Check ich nicht.", Lara musste schmunzeln, als sie Zip das sagen hörte.

„Du bist ja auch echt schwer von Begriff.", gab Alister zurück.

„Wenigstens versuche ich es zu verstehen, anders als Mister Damit-kann-ich-eh-nichts-anfangen-lass-mich-damit-in-Frieden-mit-dieser-Höllenmaschine.", Zip und Alister neckten sich andauernd, dennoch wusste Lara, dass sie sich innerlich mochten.

„Der Weg ist nicht immer das Ziel, mein Freund.", stieß Alister zurück.

„Jetzt kommt der hier mit seinem Philosophiefachchinesisch, vielleicht heiratest du einfach Sokrates.", jetzt war der Streit komplett und wenn Lara nicht eingriff, würde es noch ewig so weiter gehen.

„Das war Konfuzius und nicht Sokrates, du Hornochse.", rief Alister empört auf. Jetzt war es an der Zeit einzugreifen.

„Jungs, hey. Jetzt kommt mal wieder runter.", sprach Lara das Machtwort und wie immer half es. Sofort verstummten die zwei.

„Also, wo könnte das...", Lara versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh, wow...", sie erreichten eine weitere Böschung, die sie, ohne das Lara es bemerkt hatte, bereits erstiegen hatten. Nun lag vor ihnen die verfallene Ruine einer alten Fabrik. Vermutlich war hier einst Öl gefördert worden, da sie unweit gerodete Ölpalmfelder erkannte. Jetzt war es hier leer geräumt und gerade, als sie sagen wollte, dass sie weiter mussten, spürte sie eine heiße Welle durch ihren Körper laufen und ebenso wie vorhin auf dem Feld mit der buddhistischen Ruine, antwortete aus dem tiefen Inneren dieser Fabrik etwas auf diese Welle der Energie.

_Sie hatten die Ruine gefunden. _

„Das ist sie, Jungs.", gab Lara erfreut von sich.

„Das alte Ding, echt?", Zip schien ungläubig.

„Ja. Ich bin mir sehr sicher.", antwortete die Archäologin.

„Was genau macht dich denn so sicher?", wunderte sich Maxwell und zog die Riemen seines Rucksacks fester.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass da!", Zimmermann deutete auf die Fläche hinter dem verrosteten Maschendrahtzaun, wo gerade das Laub von abgestorbenen Blättern sich zu einem Wesen mit Gliedmaßen formte. _Nicht schon wieder..._ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So die Ruine scheint also gefunden...doch was genau verbirgt sich hinter diesen Mauern und welches Geheimnis bergen die Steine noch in sich?_


	45. Machtdemonstrationen

_Tja, dies ist ein Kapitel ohne Lara aber das musste sein. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen die Situation gut rüber zu bringen und ich muss anmerken, dass es für mich persönlich ebenfalls ein wichtiges Kapitel ist, weil ich selbst nun endlich weiß, wer der Broker ist. ...bisher war mir das nicht klar...hehe...toller Autor bin ich. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

**Machtdemonstrationen**

Kapitel XLIV

_Exeter, England_

„Sieht so aus, als würden Ihre Bemühungen die Welt in ein unsagbares Chaos zu stürzen nicht so wirklich fruchten, oder?",

Alexia Foster genoss es. Sie befanden sich in der privaten Bibliothek ihres Anwesens in Exeter. Draußen war die Sonne bereits gesunken und der Regen hatte aufgehört. Der kühle Sommertag wich einer kühlen, regenfreien Nacht. Im Kamin am westlichen Ende der Bibliothek prasselte ein großes Feuer, dessen Flammen die einzige Lichtquelle darstellten.

Unruhig flackerte die Flamme hin und her und ließ die langen Schatten an den Wänden tanzen. Die Ostseite der Bibliothek war bis zur Decke hin mit Regalen und verschiedenen Werken voll gestopft, auf der Nordseite prangte ein gigantisches Fenster, welches das Wappen ihrer Familie in der Mitte trug und in der Südseite war die große Doppeltür aus dunkel gestrichener Eiche sperrangelweit offen.

In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein dicker Teppich aus Persien, weiter nördlich davon, in Richtung der Fensterfront, war ein Schreibtisch mit einem Drehstuhl platziert worden. Die Farben des Holzes waren allesamt in dunklem Kirschbaum gestrichen worden.

Der Broker saß, mit dem Kaminfeuer im Rücken unterhalb der Galerie in einem Ohrensessel und schwenkte in der linken Hand ein Weinglas mit Inhalt. Ein Château La Bruyère Margaux aus dem Jahre 1940. Ein trockener Rotwein, dessen Aroma sich mit dem Geruch von brennendem Holz vermischte. Im Kamin knackte es, doch keiner der beiden ging darauf ein. Alexia hasste es, wenn der Broker so saß, dass seine Gestalt nur als schemenhafter Schatten zu erkennen war. Im Weinglas spiegelte sich das Licht des Kamins und warf hier und da Regenbogenfarbene Fassetten an Wände und Bücherregale.

Auch knapp über ihrer linken Brust konnte sie einen roten und grünen Fleck erkennen. Unauffällig machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass ihre weiße Bluse wieder weiß blieb. Sie verstand das Spiel dieses Mannes nicht. Zuerst hinderte er sie daran sich mit Lara Croft zu messen, jetzt schien er nicht mal beunruhigt, dass sein Chaosplan einen Dämpfer bekommen hatte.

Weil der Broker nicht darauf einging, war Alexia diejenige, die das Sprechen übernahm: „Die Staaten haben nur einige, winzige Abgesandte –Spezialisten- nach Malaysia geschickt, aber die große Panik blieb scheinbar aus."

Schließlich huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über das nur zu erahnende Gesicht des Brokers. Immer noch trug er das Tuch über dem Kopf. Hatte er vielleicht Narben, die er verdecken wollte? Alexia hatte davon genug. Vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber dafür eine Menge seelische. Die Schmach in Spinalonga war Teil davon. Sie hasste Lara noch immer für die Niederlage, die sie dort erlitten hatte.

Immerhin war Corban Frys nun fort, ein Bastard weniger, der die Luft dieser Welt umsonst verbrauchte. Das war nur einwenig Genugtuung gewesen, doch Alexia strebte nach mehr. Jetzt aber saß sie fest, an ein Abkommen mit dem Broker gebunden. Sie war Handlungsunfähig und das hatte sie alles ihm zu verdanken. Demnach konnte sie es sich nicht mal verübeln, dass sie erfreut darüber war, dass auch mal bei diesem Übermenschen scheinbar etwas daneben lief.

Ja, Alexia genoss ihren kleinen Triumph, wenn sie ihn auch nicht selbst herbeigeführt hatte. „Das war zu erwarten.", sprach der Broker plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem trockenen Wein. Alexia zuckte angewidert zusammen. Trockener Rotwein war das Letzte. Sie hatte ihn nur im Weinkeller gehabt, weil er einst ein Geschenk des britischen Prämierministers war.

Er und seine Frau hatten bei Fosters zu Abend gegessen. Zu der Zeit hatte Alexia noch kein Kind gehabt, was sie im Moment leider auch nicht hatte. Doch das würde sich bald ändern, wenn alles so verlief, wie sie es sich ausgedacht hatte.

Doch wenn alles so verlief, wie _er _es sich erdacht hatte, würde sie wohl niemals zu dem Wiedersehen kommen. Alexia war perplex. Wieso zum Teufel ärgerte er sich nicht über die Missstände in seinem Vorhaben? _Das war zu erwarten? _Hatte er dies einkalkuliert.

Der Broker sprach weiter: „In einer Welt wie dieser, wo Terrordrohungen täglich eingereicht werden, ist es nicht verwunderlich das man selektieren muss. Die unwichtigen oder unrealistischen Fälle fallen unter den Tisch." Das alles ergab einen Sinn für Alexia, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit diesem Sinn sehr viel anfangen konnte.

Ihr ganzes Leben verlief im Moment sowieso auf eine sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise, derer sie nicht habhaft werden konnte.

„Was genau planen Sie denn jetzt zu tun? Wie wollen Sie die Staaten davon überzeugen, dass Ihre Drohungen und Versprechen kein Luftikus ist?", wunderte sich die blonde Frau und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während sie auf das Treiben draußen auf den Straßen achtete. Sie wirkte irgendwie abwesend, konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, woran das lag. Mit Corban Frys war alles zwar immer ein Spiel gewesen, aber dort hatte sie die Oberhand gehabt. Jetzt war der Broker an seine Stelle gerückt und sie hatte die Vormachtsstellung aufgeben müssen, um ihren Zielen näher zu kommen.

„Dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe.", Alexia hätte sie beinah an ihrem eigenen Speichel verschluckt, als sie diese Worte aus dem Mund dieses mächtigen Mannes hörte. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe? Hatte sie einen sechser im Lotto gezogen, ohne es zu wissen? War ihre Meinung plötzlich doch von Wert?

Im ersten Moment war sie versucht abzulehnen und ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken, als Bestrafung dafür, dass er ihr nicht ermöglicht hatte Lara Croft zur Strecke zu bringen. Diese so genannte Archäologin war ein Schandfleck in Alexias Geschichte und sie wollte diesen Fleck getilgt sehen und am Besten ließ sich so etwas tilgen, in dem man dem Problem eine Kugel durch die Schädeldecke jagte.

Doch dann hörte sie sich selbst: „Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?", sagen. Es war besser sich mit dem Broker nicht schlecht zu stellen.

„Es wird Zeit für eine kleine Machtdemonstration.", dann erklärte er es ihr und mit jedem Satz, den er sprach wurde sie mehr und mehr davon überzeugt, dass er ein verrücktes Genie war. Wie hieß es doch gleich: Genie und Wahnsinn liegen sehr nach bei einander. Alexia musste eingestehen, dass der Plan brillant war und das er ihn nur mit ihrer Hilfe ausführen konnte, war noch mal umso größere Bestätigung für sie. Zum ersten Mal, seit ihrer Allianz mit dem Broker, schien Alexia auch mal eine tragende Rolle in dem Drama zu spielen, dass sich der Mann da geflochten hatte.

Schließlich beendete er seine Ausführungen. Er wartete nicht ein mal, bis sie bestätigte oder ablehnte, weil er es bereits in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Also erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Tür, dass Tuch, welches im Rücken wie ein Umhang fiel, wehte ihm dabei hinterher: „Ich verlasse mich auf Sie.", an der Doppeltür hielt er noch mal an, blickte zurück und warf ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu. Seine schön geschwungenen, fast feminin wirkenden Lippen kamen Alexia auf ein Mal so bekannt vor.

Irgendwo hatte sie diese schon mal gesehen. Aber wo?

„Ich bin bald zurück.", dann verließ er sie, noch bevor sie fragen konnte, was genau er plante und wie er sich die ganze Geschichte nun wirklich vorstellte. Sie hatte in diesem Punkt vollkommene Handlungsfreiheit. Darum begann sie zu überlegen, wie sich diese Machtdemonstration am besten über die ganze Welt verteilen würde. Was war dafür geeignet? Doch immer, wenn sie gerade einen Gedanken hatte, kam ihr das Lächeln des Brokers in den Sinn. Irgendwie war alles so bekannt gewesen. Die Form der Lippen, der Winkel des Lächelns, die Farbe der Zähne.

_Ach verdammt..._

Alexia erhob sich, löschte das Kaminfeuer und verließ die Bibliothek. Unterwegs fiel ihr Blick auf den Broker, der in der Empfangshalle mit einigen seiner Leute sprach. Die Archäologin schritt über den Kreuzgang, den die Galerie über der Eingangshalle machte, in Richtung ihres Arbeitszimmers. Sie griff nach dem Kristall in dem gesicherten Safe und verließ damit ihr Anwesen.

Der Broker hatte gesagt, dass am Flughafen von London ein Privatflieger auf sie warten würde, also wählte sie die schwarze Yamaha R6 Maschine und fuhr los. Die Nacht war nun vollständig angebrochen und überall waren die Lichter angemacht worden. Alexia jagte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus Exeter heraus und über Landstraßen bis nach London. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht sehr lange und als sie am Flughafen ankam, erblickte sie bereits einen von den Mitarbeitern des Broker.

Ein Mann in schwarzem Anzug und dunkler Hautfarbe. Sein Haar war militärisch geschnitten und der Name des Mannes war _Bull_. Wohl eine Art Künstlername, weil Alexia sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das jemand Bull heißen konnte. „Schönen guten Abend Lady Foster.", begrüßte er sie und nahm ihren Motorradhelm entgegen: „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Alexia tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

„Wo soll Ihre Reise denn hin gehen?", wollte Bull aus Interesse wissen, während er sie durch die beleuchtete Innenhalle des Flughafens führte. Sie passierten jegliche Schranke ohne aufgehalten zu werden und ohne stundenlang Schlange stehen zu müssen und traten hinaus auf die Landebahn. Dort stand ein F16 Kampfjet. Eine stromlinienförmige, schnelle Maschine der britischen Air Force. Wie der Broker an so ein Gefährt gekommen war, wollte Alexia gar nicht so genau wissen.

„In den Nahen Osten.", antwortete die blonde Frau, während der Mitarbeiter des Broker sie n der Maschine vorbeiführte, in ein Gebäude dahinter. Dort schien die Maschine aufbewahrt worden zu sein.

„Das ist ihr Pilot, Steven Wilkins.", zeigte Bull auf den jungen Mann. Alexia schätzte ihn auf etwa fünfunddreißig. Sein Gesicht aber wirkte einen ganzen Deut jünger. Sein braunes Haar war mit Gel bearbeitet worden und stand nun von einem Kopf ab in Richtung Decke. Allerdings wirkte das keineswegs kindisch oder albern. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Fliegeranzug, der einige Abzeichen auf seiner Brust trug.

Wilkins reichte ihr die Hand und Alexia schüttelte diese beiläufig.

„Nett Sie kennen zu lernen, der Boss spricht oft über Sie.", begann der junge Pilot. Alexia hatte keinerlei Interesse an einem intensiveren Gespräch mit diesem Mann. Dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sein Äußeres auf sie eine sehr große Wirkung hatte. Doch Alexia war ein Profi, sie würde sich nicht irgendwelchen Gefühlen oder irgendwelchen Anziehungen leiten lassen.

„Sie sollten sich umziehen. Die Motorradkluft eignet sich nicht unbedingt zum fliegen. Außerdem sollten sie ihr Haar zusammenstecken.", wies Wilkins sie ein, während Bull sich mit ihrem Motorradhelm wieder entfernte.

Alexia begann sich die Motorradjacke aus zu ziehen. Darunter trug sie noch immer ihre weiße Bluse von vorhin und dann steckte sie sich ihr Haar hoch, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte.

„Wohin kann es denn gehen? Fidschi? Dubai? Welchen Urlaub hat der Boss Ihnen bezahlt?", warum redete Steven Wilkins nur so viel? Alexia zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich ebenfalls so ein eher hässliches Overall anzog und den Reißverschluss vorne zu zog. Dann erst antwortete sie: „Naher Osten. Wir fangen in Saudi-Arabien an.", sie faltete ihre Jacke, die Steven ihr dann aus der Hand nahm: „Die brauchen Sie da oben nicht."

„Sie sind der Pilot.", gemeinsam verließen sie den Frachtraum wieder. Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe heulten die Motoren eines Passagierflugzeuges auf. Alexia blickte kurz in diese Richtung, wand sich dann aber wieder ab. Es war eine Privatmaschine, die vielleicht Platz für ein halbes Dutzend Leute bot. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand hätte sie direkt aus den Bullaugen angesehen.

Was hatte der Broker gesagt? Er sei bald zurück? Zu schade, dass sie den Stein da noch nicht bei sich gehabt hatte, als er mit dem Mitarbeiter einige Worte im Eingangsbereich gewechselt hatte. Als Steven die Maschine startete und das Kuppelartige Verdeck sich schloss, setzen die ersten Regentropfen wieder ein.

Dieser Sommer wollte partout nicht warm werden hier in England, was eigentlich nicht verwunderlich war. Dennoch gefiel Alexia das nasse und kalte Wetter im Moment absolut nicht. Auf dem Weg zum Flieger hatte er ihr noch einige schnelle Anweisungen gegeben, über die Funkverbindung, den Helm mit dem schwarzen Visier und der Atemmaske. Ab einer gewissen Höhe würde sie diese brauchen können und vor allem während der Start- und Landephase sollte sie diese aufbehalten.

Mit lautem Geheul gingen die Turbinen an und der Kampfjet rollte los.

„Na, sind Sie schon aufgeregt? Ihr erster Flug, oder?", hörte sie Steven, der direkt vor ihr saß und einige Knöpfe und Schalter betätigte, die irgendwas in dem Getriebe des Flugzeugs regelten, was Alexia aber nicht viel sagte.

„Ja, mein erster Flug.", gab Alexia als Antwort zurück. Es war nicht besonders einfach klar und deutlich mit der Atemmaske über ihrem Gesicht zu sprechen, aber die Zufuhr von Sauerstoff war erstaunlich klar und einfach. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie vom Boden abhoben und erst, als sie einige Meter hinter sich gebracht hatten und Alexia die Lampen der Landebahn verschwinden sah, spürte sie diesen bekannten Druck auf den Ohren.

„Was genau wollen Sie eigentlich in Saudi-Arabien?", wunderte sich Steven. Scheinbar hatte er nur die Anweisung bekommen sie schnell und ohne doofe Fragen zu stellen irgendwo hin zu fliegen. Alexia war das ganz Recht.

Sie hasste es gelöchert zu werden. Doch Steven war scheinbar ein Mann, der nicht viel davon hielt, was ihm der Chef befahl. Irgendwie konnte sie es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Immerhin flog er eine wildfremde Frau ohne triftigen Grund mitten in der Nacht nach Saudi Arabien. Wie ein Blitz jagten sie durch die Nacht, während Alexia auf seine Frage antwortete: „Ich lasse es fruchten."

Danach schien er nicht mehr wissen zu wollen. Ab und an erzählte er noch einwenig über seine Freundin und sie musste erfahren, dass er letzte Woche erst die dreißig vollendet hatte. Sie hatte sein Gesicht also doch richtig eingeschätzt. Dann berichtete er darüber, dass seine Freundin schwanger war und er vor hatte ihr nächste Woche bei einem romantischen Abendessen einen Antrag zu machen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist.", meinte Alexia traurig. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie selbstgefällig die Taten des Brokers waren. Aber ihr wurde auch klar, dass sie diesem egoistischen Pfad folgen musste, wenn sie vorhatte ihre eigenen, egoistischen Ziele zu erreichen. Es dürfte ihr herzliche egal sein, ob Steven in diesem Leben jemals noch die Chance bekommen sollte, seine Freundin zu heiraten.

Wenn sie mit ihrer Arbeit hier fertig war, würde das erwünschte Chaos eintreten und die Menschen würden in ein unheilbares Elend gestürzt werden. Alexias Ziel waren die Ölfördertürme des mittleren Osten. Danach würde jeder die Warnung des Brokers für bare Münze nehmen.

„Vielleicht haben Sie recht.", hörte sie Stevens Stimme an ihrem Ohr, als würde er direkt neben ihr sitzen: „Vielleicht ist das Restaurant zu offensichtlich. Zu unromantisch, weil das so ein blödes Klischee ist. Ich werde sie gleich morgen fragen, wenn ich wieder in England bin. Sie wird wahnsinnig vor Freude."

Er schien so sicher zu sein, dass ihre Liebe jede Krise überstehen würde. Alexia aber war sich nicht sicher, ob Steven den möglicherweise vor ihnen liegenden Krieg überstehen konnte. Die Erölvorkommen der Erde zu dezimieren war der hinterhältigste und offensichtlichste Plan, der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Immerhin war Erdöl das _schwarze Gold._ Ohne dieses würde die Industrie aller Nationen zerbrechen. Jedes Land würde seine Erdölreserven einhalten und den Transport stoppen. Die Preise würden blitzschnell in die Höhe schießen. Wahnsinn und Genie liegen nah bei einander, dachte sie noch mal. Den Rest des Fluges schwiegen sie dann.

Nach einigen Stunden erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Alexia sah bereits die weite Fläche vor sich. Mit dem Wind würde sie ohne Schwierigkeiten den gesamten Mittleren Osten innerhalb von einer knappen Stunde bereisen können. Die Wirtschaft war dem Untergang geweiht. „Okay. Hier wollen Sie wirklich landen?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein. Nicht landen. Fliegen Sie einen Bogen und machen Sie sich auf zu ihrer Freundin.", Alexias Finger umschlossen den Kristall in ihrer Handfläche fester und sie konzentrierte sich, versuchte nur sich selbst und ihre eigentliche Kleidung, nicht aber den Helm und den Fliegeranzug mit hinaus zu führen. Dann spürte sie, wie ihr Körper sich in Luft auflöste und für einen Moment war sie eins mit jeder Windströmung dieser Welt.

Für einen Moment war sie überall zur gleichen Zeit. _So macht es also der Weihnachtsmann, _grinste sie in ihr Inneres. Dann konzentrierte sie sich erneut und formte ihre Gestalt aus ihrer Erinnerung direkt auf dem Boden. Die Reaktion von Steven auf das plötzliche Verschwinden hatte sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, aber sie konnte sich denken, dass er wohl ziemlich perplex gewesen sein musste.

Die Fingerknöchel traten bereits weiß hervor, als sie die Kraft in dem Stein auf ein Maximum steigerte. Dann entlud sich die Energie und ihre Wellen trieben über den ganzen Erdball, waren in jedem Sonar und jeder menschlichen Seele zu spüren. Die Energiewellen ließen die Apparate in Krankenhäusern verrückt spielen und die Abhörgeräte der Geheimdienste empfingen für mehrere Minuten nur statistisches Rauschen und Pfeiftöne.

An diesem Abend kam die gesamte Erdölförderung des Nahen Ostens zum erliegen und nur eine Stunde später, wurden die Erdöltransporte gestoppt.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	46. Böses Erwachen

_So zwei neue Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe das die Story euch weiterhin gefällt und das sie nicht zu sehr abdreht. Weil mir das eigentlich total Spaß macht so ein großes Chaos zu veranstalten, was ich nicht so gern mag ist das Aufräumen danach. Aber ich denke mal das lässt sich regeln. Jetzt wollte ich noch auf eine Frage eingehen. Cora: Erst mal Danke das du es bis hier hin aushälst und weiter treu meine Geschichte liest. Darüber bin ich echt froh. Dann hast du in einer Review was von "Alle lieben Lara" geschrieben (klingt echt wie eine Telenovela. )...ich bin selbst nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation das wirkt irgendwie total eingebildet, wenn alle auf die Protagonistin stehen, aber irgendwie hat sich das dummerweise so ergeben. _

_Hoffe mal das du mir nachsehen kannst. ;-)_

**Böses Erwachen**

Kapitel XLV

_Royal Surrey County Hospital, England_

Alles war verbunden. Die Welt lebte in einem energetischen Gleichgewicht. Ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Die Schwankungen wurden meistens von den umliegenden Kräften abgefedert und ausgewogen, so dass es zu keinen großen Störungen kommen konnte. Luft, Wasser, Erde, Feuer. Das waren die zentralen Grundpfosten, wie diese Welt funktionierte. Gemeinsam nur ließ sich die Welt aufrecht erhalten.

Allerdings gab es Momente, in denen einige Spannungen entstanden, die sich nicht auswiegen ließen. Spannungen, so stark, dass jeder sie spürte. Die sensiblen Maschinen, die mit Schall oder Funk arbeiteten, kamen durcheinander, die Strahlungsmechanik wurde gestört und in den Kraftwerken dieser Welt kam es für einen kurzen Moment zu einem Ausfall. Doch auch hier gab es wieder die anderen Kräfte, die diese Spannungen auffingen. Allerdings etwas verzögert und diese Verzögerung reichte in diesem Moment aus.

Die Krankenschwester Emma Grant war nun schon seit sieben Jahren tätig im Royal Surrey County Hospital und sie kümmerte sich nun seit einigen Tagen um ihre neuste Patientin. Ihr Name war Sara Pezinni und sie war Amerikanerin, wie sie den Unterlagen entnehmen konnte. Auch Emma spürte die Veränderung in sich selbst. Es war so, als würden ihre Blutkörperchen für einen Moment ihre Arbeit aufgeben und vibrieren.

Im Flur, den sie gerade entlang schritt, flackerten die Neonröhren an der Decke und die wenigen Patienten, die noch wach waren, wimmerten. Sie hörte irgendwo das lang gezogene Geräusch eines Herzpulsmessers. _War jemand gestorben? _Eine der anderen Krankenschwestern auf dieser Station war bereits auf dem Weg zu dem Patienten, als die Apparatur plötzlich wieder normal zu arbeiten begann. Auch Emma beruhigte sich wieder und bemerkte auch, dass das unheimliche Flackern der Leuchtstoffröhren über ihrem Kopf aufgehört hatte.

Sara Pezinni war eine hübsche Frau. Sie hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe wie Emma aber war um einiges größer. Emma selbst war knappe 1,59 Meter groß und von zierlicher Statur. Wenn es darum ging einen Patienten zu fixieren, war sie alleine aufgeschmissen. Darum war sie auch diejenige, die das Essen herumfuhr und die Geräte kontrollierte.

Die neue Patientin lag in einem Zimmer mit Glasfront und Jalousien, die im Moment zugezogen waren und nur das gedämpfte Licht des Zimmers nach draußen ließen. Emma betrat leise das Zimmer, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es nicht nötig war. Vermutlich würde Sara Pezinni niemals erwachen. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl ihre Ruhe zu stören. Essen brachte sie der Patientin nicht. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die Vitalfunktionen zu prüfen.

Also ließ sie das Wägelchen in der Eingangstür stehen und trat zu den Geräten. „Wie geht es uns denn heute?", fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Emma hasste die Nachtschicht, denn das war die unheimliche Zeit im Krankenhaus. Wenn die Gänge still und leer waren, fiel ihr meistens erst auf, wie steril die Umgebung war.

Wenn die Patienten schliefen, fiel ihr auch erst auf, wie enorm der Widerhall ihrer Schritte war. Ja, Emma Grant hasste die Nachtschicht, aber sie liebte ihren Job und darum war sie bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen.

Plötzlich fiel Emma etwas merkwürdiges auf. Der Puls der jungen Frau war nicht ruhig, wie die letzten Tage. Ein ständiges auf und ab. Das Herz der Patientin raste wie wild. Zuerst vermutete Emma einen Alptraum, doch der Puls stieg weiter. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Gerade, als sie sich abwenden wollte, um einen Arzt zu rufen, beruhigte sich der Puls schlagartig wieder.

Nein, er beruhigte sich nicht, er setzte einfach aus. Auch die grüne Linie der Anzeige war jetzt still, aber Emma vernahm nicht das warnende _piiiiieeeep_, wie es normalerweise zu hören sein sollte. Das Gerät musste kaputt sein.

Als plötzlich die Anzeige wieder ansprang, machte sie einen gigantischen Satz, bis über den Rand des Bildschirmes hinaus. Die Patientin, die Sara Pezinni hieß, bäumte sich auf. Die Decke rutschte von ihrem Körper und sie war nur noch gehüllt in das dünne Krankenhausleibchen.

Mit einem Schrei machte Emma einen Satz nach hinten und schrie dann laut: „Einen Arzt, wir brauchen einen...", ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Elektrische Spannung lag in der Luft, die einen Ausfall der Geräte verursachte. Ein unheimliches, lang gezogenes Heulen entstieg dem Inneren der Patientin.

Emma konnte nicht mehr Rufen, sackte in die Knie und beobachtete, wie der Körper sich erneut aufbäumte. Das Flackern der Neonröhren setzte wieder ein und irgendwo explodierte eine der Glühbirnen und ließ Funken im Flur regnen.

Jemand schrie.

Emma konnte nicht fassen, was hier geschah. In all den sieben Jahren ihres Lebens war ihr so etwas noch nie untergekommen. Erschrocken brachte sie Distanz zwischen sich und die Patientin, erhob sich in halb stehende Position und blickte die junge Frau im Bett an. Das Aufbäumen hatte aufgehört, aber stattdessen wurde sie Zeugin von etwas noch verrückterem. Die Spannung war mittlerweile fast greifbar und entlud sich hier und da in zuckenden Blitzen, die Emma aber nicht trafen.

Langsam nur kehrte der Atem wieder und die junge Krankenschwester spürte, dass sie am ganzen Körper schwitzte und zitterte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Fiebertraum, den sie da erlebte. Der Armreif des Patientin schien sich zu entfalten. Der Armreif, den sie vor einigen Tagen noch versucht hatten zu entfernen.

Doktor Long hatte noch behauptet, dass Ding hätte ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst, doch keiner hatte ihm geglaubt. Jetzt glaubte sie es. Denn sie war Zeugin von etwas noch Verrückterem. Dafür würde man sie sofort in die Geschlossene Anstalt einweisen, denn niemand würde sie jetzt noch ernst nehmen.

Der Armreif der jungen Frau wuchs, umschlang Wurzelartig ihre Finger und wanderte den Oberarm hinauf unter das Krankenhemd. An den Füßen erst und am anderen Arm tauchten die Wurzelartigen Fortsetze wieder auf, bedeckten ihren Schambereich und bohrten sich an manchen Stellen und das Krankenhausleibchen.

Zwei Stränge dieses Armreifgeflechts legten sich über die Wangen der Frau und dann plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie war wach. Einige Krankenschwestern, die mit ihr dieselbe Schicht hatten, standen nun im Türrahmen und sahen erstaunt zu Emma und zur Patientin, die sich plötzlich aufrichtete, ohne die Hände zu benutzen. Mit der rechten Hand riss sich Sara Pezinni das Krankenhausleibchen vom Körper und die Infusionsnadeln und den Pulsmesser an ihrem Finger.

Jetzt konnte Emma ihr genau in die Augen sehen und was sie da sah, ließ sie erschrocken aufschreien. Es schien fast so, als würde in ihrer Iris ein Feuer toben. Die Farbe war blutrot und schien in der Finsternis zu leuchten. Das Wurzelgeflecht an ihrem Körper hatte die Intimzonen alle geschickt abgedeckt und ließ dennoch genug Haut frei. Emma wurde irgendwie an Unterwäsche oder einen Badeanzug erinnert.

Das Haar der Patientin wehte in einem Unsichtbaren Wind und ihr linker Arm hatte sich verändert, hatte die Form einer Schwertklinge angenommen. _Was ist das? _Schoss es Emma Grant durch den Kopf. Erschrocken hastete sie zur Tür, doch sie kam nicht weit, denn Sara Pezinni riss ihre rechte Hand hoch und Emma hatte das Gefühl von einer Druckwelle gegen die Wand gepresst zu werden.

Der unsichtbare Wind schien sich zu legen und auch das Glühen der Augen ließ nach. Schreiend verließen sie ihre Kolleginnen und hasteten in alle Richtungen. Sara Pezinni kam näher an Emma ran, ihre Augen waren nun mit Emmas auf einer Höhe und ihr Gesicht nur eine Handbreit vor dem der Krankenschwester.

Die Lippen der Patientin bewegten sich, doch die Stimme schien aus Emmas Kopf direkt zu kommen: „_Wo ist sie?"_, wollte Sara Pezinni wissen. Emma hatte keine Ahnung und obwohl sie nichts sagte, schien die Patientin direkt in ihren Kopf sehen zu können. Sie schien alle Geheimnisse lesen zu können, schien genau zu wissen, was Emma dachte. Alles was Emma im Moment dachte war, _bitte tu meinem Baby nichts. _

Die Augen der mysteriösen Patientin schlossen sich für einen Moment und dann holte sie mit der behandschuhten Hand aus und schlug Emma ins Gesicht. Die Krankenschwester flog durch die Luft und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Holzstuhl und brach ohne Bewusstsein zusammen.

Unterdessen war Sara Pezinni bereits auf ihrem Weg nach draußen. Zwei bewaffnete Polizisten kamen ihr in den Weg und zielten auf sie: „Stehen geblieben. Hände hinter den Kopf."

Doch Sara reagierte gar nicht darauf und die beiden Polizisten, die scheinbar eine Streife in der Nähe gefahren waren, schossen auch nicht. Dann hob Sara ihre Hand erneut und stieß die Männer auseinander. Sie wurden grob gegen die Wand gepresst und verharrten dort vor Angst in ihren Bewegungen.

Das Flackern der Lampen wurde immer intensiver und hier und dort explodierten noch weitere, während die junge Frau sich den Weg nach draußen bahnte. Als sie auf dem Platz vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen war, konnte sie eine ganze Menge Streifenwagen erkennen. Etwa ein gutes Dutzend, dazu noch gepanzerte Fahrzeuge. Jeder von ihnen richtete eine Halbautomatik oder ein Maschinengewehr auf sie.

„_Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind. Keine Bewegung, wir haben Sie umstellt._", hörte sie eine verzerrte Stimme durch ein Megaphon sprechen. Doch Sara hatte kein Interesse an einem Kampf, sie wurde hier nur aufgehalten. _Wo ist sie? _Für einen Moment ließ sie ihren Geist wandern und wand ihr gesuchtes Ziel.

„_Keine Bewegung._", schrie der Polizist mit dem Megaphon erneut. Doch Sara wagte einen weiteren Schritt. Der nächste Schritt landete nicht mehr auf dem Boden, denn nun schwebte sie einige Zentimeter darüber.

„_Ach du heilige..._", der Polizist ließ den Fluch unausgesprochen und senkte das Megaphon. Sein Unterkiefer klappte erstaunt herab. Keiner der Polizisten schien zu glauben, was da gerade geschah und bevor noch einer reagieren konnte, löste sich Saras Körper in Luft auf. Es schien so, als würden ihre Moleküle sich in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen und vom Wind davon getragen werden. _Wach..._

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Sara ist wach, doch ist das wirklich etwas Gutes? Was genau ist mit ihr geschehen und wie geht es nun mit Lara, Chase und Max weiter? Das erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln..._

_Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen bis hier her. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich die wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse und die Folgen eines Abschneidens der Ölreserven des Mittleren Ostens richtig eingeschätzt habe...falls dem nicht der Fall sein sollte, hoffe ich das ihr nachsichtig seit und wisst, dass ich versucht habe die Situation der Welt dramatisch dar zu stellen. Außerdem brauchte ich das für ein späteres Kapitel._

_Also dann, schönen Tag euch allen..._


	47. Was willst du hören?

**Was willst du hören?**

Kapitel XLVI

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

„_Lara...", _eine Stimme drang an ihr Ohr: _„Bist du da...Lara, melde dich..._"

Es war Zip.

„Ja. Wir sind hier. Was ist passiert?", wunderte sie sich. Auch sie hatte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. Etwas merkwürdiges war geschehen. Nicht nur, dass das Signal für einige Minuten verschwunden war, auch in ihrem Inneren hatte sie etwas gespürt.

Eine Welle der Kraft. Sogar die _Träne der Sirenen _schien darauf an zu springen. Doch jetzt war es weg und auch das Signal war wieder da. Sowohl Chase, als auch Max schienen dasselbe gespürt zu haben, denn auch sie wirkten leicht verwirrt.

Lara hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Innereien einwenig durchgeschüttelt worden waren, so als hätte jede Zelle in ihrem Körper die Schwingung weiter getragen, wie ein Stein der ins Wasser fiel und Wellen schlug. Irgendwas war geschehen, doch Lara hatte keine Ahnung was es gewesen sein konnte.

„_Ich weiß es nicht. Da war nur noch dieses komische Pfeifen. Irgendwas schien die Frequenz gestört zu haben._", erklärte Zip: „_Also, wie weit seit ihr jetzt?"_

„Wir stehen noch immer bei der Fabrik, im Hof ist diese Kreatur, kannst du sie erkennen?!"

„_Nur schwach. Könnte auch ein riesiger Hund sein._"

„Ein Hund aus Laub.", bestätigte Chase und trat direkt neben Lara. Zimmermann war der Einzige, der immer noch einwenig verwirrt aussah. Denn er hatte kein Headset, um mitreden zu können. Also hielt er sich schweigend im Hintergrund.

„_Aus Laub?!_", Alister wurde hellhörig: _„Wohl wieder eine Kreatur, die von dem Stein erweckt worden ist, oder?_"

„Ja sieht ganz so aus.", Lara hob ihr Fernglas an die Augen: „Aber er bewegt sich nicht. Sollte der uns nicht eigentlich zerfleischen und verstümmeln wollen?"

„Vielleicht bewacht er ja nur das Areal.", fügte Max seine Gedanken hinzu: „Er scheint etwas zu beschützen."

„_Oder zu verbergen. Ich wette, dass wir den Stein dort drin finden._", sie schienen dem Ziel tatsächlich näher zu kommen.

„In diesem vergammelten Gebäude?", Chase schien noch nicht wirklich überzeugt von den Dingen, die für die anderen klar auf der Hand langen.

„Und was das Beste ist: Keiner unserer anderen Teams hat sich bisher gezeigt.", Lara ging gar nicht auf Chase Zweifel ein. Für sie zählte nur, dass sie vor den anderen den Stein in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Danach würden sie weiter sehen können.

„_Ich wünsch euch viel Glück. Alister und ich werden mal schauen, ob wir die Ursache für die Störung finden können. Wir bleiben in Kontakt._"

„Gut. Lasst uns wissen, wenn ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen könnt.", damit verabschiedete sich Lara von den zweien für einige Zeit. Zwar würden sie weiterhin in Verbindung sein, aber Alister und Zip hatten jetzt wenigstens eine Aufgabe an der sie arbeiten konnten.

„Gut und was machen wir?", wollte Zimmermann wissen: „Wir können doch nicht einfach so hier herum stehen."

„Wir teilen uns auf.", gab Lara ihren Plan bekannt: „Max, du gehst mit Zimmermann, Chase du kommst mit mir.", die erwarteten Proteste blieben erstaunlicherweise aus: „Wir können uns per Headset verständigen."

„Wie denn das? Ich dachte die sind extra so gestellt, dass wir uns gegenseitig darin nicht hören können.", Maxwell prüfte seine Waffe und blickte hinab zu der Laubkreatur. Sie wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Löwe und Wolf, allerdings von oben bis unten mit Laub bedeckt. Rote Augen funkelten aus tiefen Höhlen zu ihnen hinauf. Doch das Wesen rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Die Headsets schalten sich automatisch um, so bald wir außerhalb des Schallradius sind, bei dem wir uns noch in normaler Lautstärke verständigen können.", erklärte die Archäologin.

„Und das ist wann genau?", Chase kratzte sich am Kinnbart, um seiner Verwirrung eine Geste zu ordnen zu können.

„Keine Ahnung. Fünf Meter...ich weiß es echt nicht.", schließlich gaben sich alle damit zufrieden. Chase und Lara umrundeten die alte Fabrik gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, während Max und Zimmermann im Uhrzeigersinn gingen.

„Ich will keine unsinnigen Kommentare hören. Meldet euch, wenn es soweit ist.", sprach Lara in das Headset, als die Distanz groß genug war. Um die anderen hören lassen zu können, was gesagt wurde, hatte Zip an die Headsets einen Knopf angebracht, der das Signal erst sendete, wenn man drauf drückte.

„_Wir haben verstanden._", hörte sie die amüsierte Stimme von Max an ihrem Ohr: „_Over._" Ihm schien das alles großen Spaß zu machen. Das Leben als Grabräuber schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen.

Einige Minuten gingen Chase und Lara schweigend neben einander her. Von allen Seiten her bot die Fabrik ein und dasselbe Aussehen. Dreckig, rostig und instabil. Lara konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Kristall irgendwo hier zu finden sein würde. Aber das unentwegte Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, ausgelöst durch die Schwingungen des Kristalls auf seinen... konnte man in so einem Fall von _Artgenosse _sprechen?

Immerhin schienen die Steine eine gewisse Art von Eigenleben zu haben. Wenn der Stein wirklich nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann würde er sich doch nicht in so einer Fabrik verschanzen.

„Oder vielleicht ist er ja genau deswegen hier?!", unterbrach Chase ihren Gedankengang. Einwenig erschrocken über den plötzlichen Laut schüttelte sie den Kopf und zwinkerte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wach war: „Was genau meinst du?" Hatte er ihre Gedanken lesen können?

„Das war nicht schwer zu erraten. Du hast so verträumt zu der Fabrik geschaut, dass ich es mir denken konnte. Falls der Stein wirklich so was wie ein Bewusstsein besitzt, könnte er sich bewusst dazu entschlossen haben sich möglich unauffällig zu verstecken.", führte Chase seinen Gedankengang aus.

Lara musste zugeben, dass die Theorie einen gewissen Reiz hatte. So hatte sie es noch nicht betrachtet. Dennoch blieb da eine Frage im Raum stehen: „Wie soll er sich denn bewegt haben? Ist er gerollt?"

„Denke ich nicht.", Chase zuckte mit den Achseln, weil er selbst nur Vermutungen anstellen konnte: „Aber was, wenn es so ähnlich ist wie in Belize mit dem Hund, der sich in den Gott Kukulcan verwandelt hat. Was wenn auch der Stein in irgendwas organisches eingebetet ist?" Das würde auf jeden Fall erklären, warum der Stein eine Art Bewusstsein entwickelt haben konnte.

„Wir müssen irgendwie da hinein.", gab Lara zu verstehen: „Hoffentlich finden wir etwas." Einige weitere Sekunden verstrichen, ehe Chase meinte: „Schön endlich mal mit dir alleine zu sein."

Lara warf ihm ein unsicheres Schmunzeln zu. Auch sie fand es schön endlich mal nicht hunderttausend Meinungen gleichzeitig vertreten zu müssen. Doch sie wollte es nicht zugeben, weil das nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen führen würde. „Moment.", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf die Brust, als Zeichen das er anhalten sollte. Aus diesem Winkel schien das Laubwesen sie nicht direkt sehen zu können.

Aber Lara konnte leider noch keinen eventuellen Einstieg erkennen. Auf dieser Seite gab es nicht mal Fenster nur ein großes, halb aus der Wand gerissenes, altes Belüftungssystem. Oder jedenfalls ein Rohr eines alten Belüftungssystems etwa eine Elle breit und zwei Ellen lang. Vielleicht könnten sie ja da hindurch klettern. Doch sie musste die Idee wohl verwerfen, da sie nicht davon ausging, dass Zimmermann zu solch akrobatischen Leistungen im Stande war. „_Lara?!"_, die Stimme aus ihrem Headset kam von ihrem Computerspezialisten Zip.

„Was gibt's?", wollte sie wissen.

„_Sind alle bei dir? Ich habe ziemlich schlechte Nachrichten._", er legte eine Pause ein, so als wüsste er nicht wie er es ihr beibringen konnte.

„Nun rede schon.", befahl ihm Lara. Sie hasste es, wenn sie immer für alles eine Sondererlaubnis erteilen musste: „Was gibt es so schlimmes?" Zip zögerte noch einen Moment, bis Alister die Initiative ergriff: „_Wir haben ein riesiges Problem._"

„Wie meinst du das Alister?!", auch Chase hatte wohl nun die Gespräche der beiden Fachmänner in seinem Headset. Wahrscheinlich hatte Zip durch die Kamera an Laras Headset sehen können, dass er und Lara alleine waren.

„_Vor einer Stunde wurden im Nahen Osten alle Förderungsanlagen für Erdöl vernichtet durch die Macht einer Superwaffe."_, erklärte er weiter: „_So lautet jedenfalls die erste Prognose der Nachrichtendienste."_

„Alexia.", flüsterte Lara geschockt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Archäologin zu so etwas fähig war. Aber wahrscheinlich steckte auch ihrer dieser Aktion wieder der Broker und vermutlich auch Samuel Quill.

„Was genau bedeutet das?", hakte der Abenteurer an Laras Seite nach. Er schien sich nicht vorstellen zu können, was es heißen konnte.

„_Die Ölpreise steigen und jeder Staat wird seine Ölreserven für sich behalten wollen. Alle Pipelines sind stillgelegt worden. Die Regierungen wollen sich zu einem Kongress in Genf treffen, aber ich denke wir wissen alle das daraus nicht viel wird...", _berichtete der dunkelhäutige Computercrack ihnen im Detail.

„Denkst du etwa, dass Alexia und dieser Broker noch weitere Schritte planen?", Lara konnte sich die Antwort schon denken, dennoch wollte sie es auch von Zip und Alister bestätigt wissen.

„_Tja. Ich denke mal, dass es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Minuten ist, bis sie darauf reagieren. Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich was es im Ernstfall bedeuten kann, oder?_", wollte Alister wissen.

„Totale Abriegelung.", warf Lara ein: „Keiner kommt rein oder raus. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen sitzen wir hier in Malaysia fest."

„Aber doch nur, wenn Alexia und dieser Broker ernst machen, oder?", Chase hatte absolut keine Lust hier rum sitzen zu müssen. Aber er hatte noch weniger Lust sich jetzt ab zu hetzten und sich und seine Freunde in Gefahr zu wissen. Wenn sie unüberlegt an die Bergung dieses Steines ran gehen würden, dann konnte sie das alle umbringen.

„_Tja. Ich denke, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Lara, warte einen Moment...ich schicke dir die Datei auf dein PDA. So eben ist bei den Regierungen übers Internet dieses Schreiben eingegangen."_, einige Minuten herrschte Stille, in denen Lara nach ihrem PDA griff.

Dann tauchte auf Laras Display eine Nachricht auf.

_Incoming file__ transfer: Accept Y/N_

Sie tippte auf „ja" und wartete, bis die Datei herunter geladen war. Chase positionierte sich hinter sie und umfasste ihre Schultern, um Halt zu kriegen, weil er sonst nicht so nah an ihr dran stehen konnte, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Wenn er weiter zurück gehen würde, dann würde er nichts erkennen können, wegen der Reflexion der Sonne auf dem Display. Lara ließ diese Nähe gewähren und lehnte ihren Hinterkopf an seine Brust, während sie lass, was dort geschrieben stand.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_Gegen drei Uhr morgens, Westeuropäischer Zeit, wurde im Nahen Osten, für Sie persönlich eine kleine Kostprobe unserer Macht geboten. Ein Teil der Superwaffe befindet sich bereits in unseren Händen. Noch bevor die Staaten darauf reagieren konnten, war die Arbeit bereits erledigt. Sie werden sich vergewissern können, dass die Waffe größten Schaden verrichtet und dabei die Umwelt gar nicht belastet, anders als Atomare Sprengköpfe die es selbst nach vielen Jahren noch schwer machen das Gebiet wieder betretbar zu machen._

_Die Effizienz unserer Waffe ist, so denke ich mal, damit reichlich bewiesen. Keine Sorge, wir verlangen keine Lösegeldforderung, ich denke mal, die werden von Ihnen ganz alleine eingereicht werden. Falls Sie es nicht fertig bringen sollten sich selbst einen Teil der Waffe zu sichern, was ich ehrlich gesagt eher bezweifele, so wird diese nach Eingang aller vier Komponenten zum öffentlichen Verkauf angeboten. _

_Ich hoffe weitere Machtdemonstrationen meinerseits werden nicht von Nöten sein und verbleibe somit_

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

Das Dokument war nicht unterzeichnet, aber das nahm ihm nicht eine Funken seiner bedrohlichen Wirkung. Der Broker hatte sein Ziel erreicht, die Staaten würden gleichzeitig Geld in die Rüstungsindustrie und in die Bergung dieses Steins pumpen. Das würde ein heilloses Chaos geben, wenn alles so verlief, wie es sich gerade in Laras Kopf abzeichnete.

„Wie bist du an die Dateien rangekommen, Zip?", wunderte sich Lara.

„_Ein alter Freund von mir schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen. Und ich denke...", _er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden, denn Alister ergriff seine Chance, um wieder ein paar Neckereien los werden zu können: „_...es wäre besser, wenn du davon nichts erfährst Lara. Sonst müsste er euch sicher alle umbringen._"

„_Der einzige der hier gleich draufgeht, bist du mein Kumpel.",_ drohte Zip amüsiert.

„_Was willst du denn machen? Mich mit Spammails bombardieren?", _Alister schlotterte gespielt vor Angst.

„_Keine schlechte Idee. Aber zufällig kann ich auch Karte._", Zip machte einen Kampfschrei und Lara versuchte weg zu hören, denn die Neckereien würden alle noch stundenlang weiter gehen können. Chase horchte dem bunten Treiben amüsiert und als sich Lara zum Gehen abwenden wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest: „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns getroffen haben.", Lara warf erst einen unsicheren Blick auf seine Hand, die sie sanft festhielt und dann in sein Gesicht, während er fortfuhr: „Wenn die Welt schon untergeht, dann will ich nirgendwo lieber sein, als bei dir."

„Spar dir das, Chase.", Lara entzog sich seinem sanften Griff: „Die Welt wird nicht untergehen und dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Gut, okay.", Chase zuckte mit den Achseln: „Verdirb du ruhig die romantische Stimmung."

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht was du unter Romantik verstehst, aber ein Regenwald, eine gammlige Fabrik und zwei Streithähne am anderen Ende der Leitung gehören da sicher nicht zu."

„Nicht?", Chase spielte den Verwirrten. Anscheinend hatte es ihn wirklich gekränkt: „Was denn dann, dein neuer Lover?"

„Max ist nicht mein Lover.", wehrte Lara –einwenig zu schnell und zu heftig- ab. Jetzt kam sie wohl nicht mehr drum herum. Chase hatte sie da, wo er sie wahrscheinlich schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen im Bauamt haben wollte.

„Was denn dann? Ein Spielgefährte? Ein treudoofes Hündchen?", während Lara versuchte mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten vor ihm davon zu rennen, hastete er ihr hinterher. Das war zu viel für sie. Erst wollte Max dumme Fragen beantwortet haben, jetzt auch noch Chase. Wenn sie diese Mission überleben sollten und Malaysia rechtzeitig verlassen konnten, dann würde Lara beide in den Wind schießen und den letzten Auftrag voll und ganz alleine hinter sich bringen. Sie hatte genug von nervigen, anscheinend gerade zum zweiten Mal pubertierenden Männern, die sie volltexteten mit ihrem Eifersuchtsgerede. Davon hatte sie gestrichen die Nase voll. Doch Chase hatte scheinbar gerade erst begonnen sich ein zu spielen. Denn er ließ nicht locker und stellte noch einige Fragen, die Lara nur so am Rand mitbekam.

Plötzlich hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, wirbelte aus dem Stand herum und funkelte ihn böse an: „Was willst du hören Chase? Hmm?!", fuhr sie ihn an. Einwenig erschrocken blieb der Grabräuber stehen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Los, sag es. Was genau interessiert dich so sehr an meinem Privatleben? Willst du hören, ob ich mit ihm geschlafen habe?!", sie machte erneut eine ganz kurze Pause: „Ja, das habe ich.", im Hintergrund ging irgendwas zu Bruch, so als hätte jemand seine Tasse fallen gelassen: „Und weißt du was, ich bin nicht unbedingt –wie heißt es doch gleich- ach ja, stolz darauf. Ich würde es gern vergessen, doch ihr verdammten Kerle könnt mich mit dieser Scheiße ja nicht einfach in Frieden lassen.", Lara war in voller Fahrt und so richtig wütend. Ihr war es egal, was dabei für Worte über ihre Lippen kamen.

„Ich...", begann Chase wurde aber dann unterbrochen von Lara.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht noch erzählen wie es war? Wie schön es war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein? Warum tust du das? Willst du mich verletzen...denn du musst wissen..._das _ist ganz und gar nicht der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen.", sie stieß ihn mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust: „Du solltest es besser wissen, als du diesen Schlüssel damals am Meeresgrund zurück gelassen hast, bei diesem Wrack."

Bevor Chase etwas sagen konnte, war Lara wieder dabei vor ihm davon zu eilen: „Suchen wir einen verdammten Einstieg und holen uns den blöden Stein.", dann wand sie sich an ihre beiden Jungs zu Hause und versuchte ruhiger zu klingen. Sie hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass die beiden sie hätten hören können: „Was ist passiert? Ist da eben etwas kaputt gegangen?"

„_Alister der Schussel hat beim Greifen nach einem Buch die Tasse umgeschmissen. So ein Tollpatsch."_, das er log, wusste Lara nicht: „_Ich muss noch eine Sache nachsehen, ich melde mich später Lara._", damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen und Laras Blick fiel erneut auf die Röhre, die sie eben schon ins Visier genommen hatte.

Jetzt würde sie diese Sache hinter sich bringen. Sie warf einen letzten, erbosten Blick in Richtung Chase und machte sich dann an den Abstieg in Richtung des Maschendrahtzauns. Sie hatte genug von Männern...jedenfalls von diesen zwei.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh,oh...Lara ist wütend. Ob das mal so gut ist? Der arme Alister..._

_Wie es weitergeht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel_


	48. Der Höllenhund

_So und weiter geht's. Ich weiß, im Moment haue ich ein Kapitel nach dem anderen raus...aber ich will ja langsam meinen Vorsprung wieder verringern._

_Cora: Ja, meine Figuren machen (mal wieder) was sie wollen. Kein Wunder, dass plötzlich alle auf die Heldin abfahren..._

**Der Höllenhund**

Kapitel XLVII

_Regenwald von Malaysia, alte Fabrik_

Es konnte also losgehen.

Lara warf einen letzten Blick auf Chase, dann presste sie den Knopf an ihrem Headset: „Max? Bist du da? Komm rüber zu uns, wir haben einen eventuellen Einstieg gefunden." Zip und Alister waren also beide im Moment nicht da, was machten die beiden nur so wichtiges?

„_Wir sind gleich bei dir. Bleibt wo ihr seid._", vernahm sie den tiefen Bass von Maxwells Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sie klang sehr angenehm. Lara war echt erstaunt, wie sexy eine Männerstimme sein konnte, wenn sie diese nur per Funk empfing.

_Surrey, England_

Als Zip die Computerkonsole verließ, hatte er noch immer Alisters geschockten Blick im Sinn. Er sah die Szene noch immer vor sich. In dem Moment, als es Lara heraus gerutscht war, dass sie und Max miteinander geschlafen hatten. Alisters Gesichtszüge waren wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Die Porzellantasse mit dem dampfenden, schwarzen Tee, hatte er einfach vor Schock fallen gelassen.

Dann war er aufgestanden und irgendwo in den Tiefen des Croft Manors verschwunden, wollte allein sein, einwenig Trübsal blasen. Zip konnte seinen Kumpel auch sehr gut verstehen. Immerhin empfand der Geschichtswissenschaftler sehr offensichtlich mehr für Lara Croft, als nur Freundschaft oder eine reine Geschäftsbeziehung. Die Tatsache, dass es einen Mann wie Maxwell Frys gelungen war mit Lara zu schlafen, obwohl sie ihn gerade mal wenige Tage kannte, hatte ihn sehr getroffen.

Alister wusste ebenso wie Zip, dass Lara schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr war. Diese alberne, männliche Hoffnung auf das „Erster sein", konnte er sich also abschminken. Dennoch hatte es ihn stark verletzt, als er das mit anhören musste. Die traurigen Augen, der glasige Blick. All das ging Zip nicht mehr aus den Augen, während er nach Alister suchte. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass er irgendwo in Richtung Poolanlage gegangen war. Doch zwischen Pool und Eingangshalle gab es noch so viele Räume. (Anmerkung des Autor: Ich empfand es als logischer, wenn das Croft Manor mehr Räume bekommt, als das in den Spielen. Immerhin ist es ein großes Anwesen und außerdem fehlt ihm seit Legend einwenig an Wärme. Darum dachte ich mehr Zimmer würden mehr Wärme ausstrahlen)

Zip aber entschloss sich erst im Poolraum zu schauen.

Vorher machte er aber keinen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Küche und ging zu dem Kühlraum im Hintergrund. Dort wurden einige Getränke aufbewahrt, der Rest lagerte im Keller. Für die Lebensmittel hatte Lara einen handelsüblichen Kühlschrank am anderen Ende der Küche. Zip sah sich in dem Kühlraum um und fand was er gesucht hatte. Zwei Flaschen mit 0,5 Liter Flaschen mit Ale (Bier).

Er fand ihn tatsächlich dort, in einem der Liegestühle. Sein Kopf war in den Nacken gelegt und er blickte an die Decke des dunklen Raumes. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht das Licht anzuschalten. Als Zip leise eintrat, würdigte Alister ihn nicht mal eines Blickes. Er tat dem Computerspezialisten leid. Auch Zip wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sehr es einem das Herz brechen konnte, wenn man unglücklich verliebt war.

Durch die Glaskuppel in der Decke des Poolraumes, schien ein runder Vollmond hinein und spiegelte sich auf der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche. Die Luft roch nach einer Mischung aus Reinigungsmittel, Duftöl und Chlor. Scheinbar hatte Winston den Pool erst heute neu gereinigt.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, umging Zip den Pool und ließ sich neben Alister auf einem Nachbarsstuhl nieder. Schweigend hockten sie da, bis Zip die beiden Flaschen geschickt aneinander öffnete und –immer noch ohne einen Ton zu sagen- Alister eine davon hin hielt. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns griff sich Alister das Ale und nahm einen tiefen Schluck davon.

Erneut verstrichen einige Sekunden, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Zip sah nicht mal in Richtung seines Kumpels, aber er wusste schon, dass es Alister nun einwenig besser ging, wo er wusste, dass Zip für ihn da war.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte der Computerspezialist schließlich: „Ich bin zwar nicht besonders gut im aufbauende Worte finden, aber ich gebe mein Bestes."

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen.", Alisters Gesicht zierte ein trauriges Grinsen, während er da im Dunkeln einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. Bier schmeckte ihm erstaunlich gut. Nicht, dass er nie ein Bier getrunken hatte, aber Alister war –wenn er schon mal trank- eher der Fan von Whisky, Cognac und Rum. Das waren Dinge, die man genoss und nicht einfach so weg kippte, wie man umgangssprachlich so schön zu sagen pflegte.

„Also, willst du darüber reden?", wollte Zip noch mal wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu sagen gibt. Es verletzt mich...", gab er offen zu, stockte dann aber.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Lara erfährt nichts davon.", Zip legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, die andere hob er in die Höhe: „Ich schwöre." Ein albernes, aber wirkungsvolles Ritual. Alister nickte schließlich: „War es also so offensichtlich, ja?"

„Yo."

„Es tut mir weh, wenn ich Lara so sehen muss. Ich mein klar, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass sie auf alles verzichtet, nur weil ich sie nicht haben kann...", erneut legte er eine Pause ein.

„...aber du willst es nicht unter die Nase gerieben kriegen?!", Alisters nicken war für Zip Antwort genug: „Du musst aber zugeben, dass Lara nichts dafür kann. Es ist leider herausgerutscht."

„Ja.", erneut schien Alister in seine Gedanken abzutauchen: „Kann sein."

„Hey, weißt du was wir machen, sobald dieser ganze Alptraum hier vorbei ist?"

„Nein, was denn?", Alisters Interesse war geweckt.

„Wir gehen einen trinken, nur wir beide...unter Männern. Vielleicht triffst du ja ein nettes, britisches Mädel!", schlug Zip ihm vor und stieß ihn mit der Faust sanft auf die Schulter, als Zeichen das er es gut meinte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", Alister war für Zips Geschmack einwenig zu trübsinnig. Er ließ sich zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Aber andererseits konnte Zip nur zu gut nachfühlen, was in ihm jetzt vorgehen mochte.

„Komm schon!", flehte er: „Das wird sicher ein Spaß. Und ich will dir ja die Laune nicht verderben, aber ich denke Lara ist ein Kaliber zu groß für uns zwei."

„Hmmm...", war alles was Alister dazu sagte, aber Zip wusste, dass er ihm im Inneren zustimmte. Sie wussten es alle beide. Für Lara Croft konnte man nur schwärmen, aber eine ernsthafte und lang andauernde Beziehung war nicht möglich. Nicht etwa, weil Lara mit allem ins Bett stieg, was ihr unter die Nase kam, sondern eher weil ihr Leben einfach nicht für eine Partnerschaft gemacht war.

„Das Gute ist: Lara ist für keinen Mann das richtige Kaliber. Das ist doch beruhigend, oder?", Zip lachte amüsiert und nippte an seinem Bier.

Auch Alister musste nun Lachen. Diese Erkenntnis –das durften sie Lara allerdings nie erzählen- war für ihn ein kleiner Trost. Außerdem wusste man nie, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln konnten. Eventuell war Lara irgendwann doch bereit für eine feste Partnerschaft und eventuell würde sie in Alister irgendwann mehr sehen können.

_Hoffnungen, eines hoffnungslos Verliebten..._kam es ihm in den Sinn und er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck des gekühlten Bieres: „Okay, gehen wir Lara helfen."

„Genau.", Zip klopfte Alister auf die Schulter: „Das ist der Alister, den wir kennen und lieben."

„Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich liebe dich nicht.", Alister lachte und sie erhoben sich.

„Ich dich doch auch nicht.", zusammen verließen sie, lachend, den Poolraum und begaben sich zurück zum Konsolenzimmer.

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

„_Hey Lara, da sind wir wieder.", _

als Alister und Zip sich wieder meldeten, waren auch Max und Zimmermann bereits zu ihnen gestoßen.

„_Haben wir was verpasst?_", erkundigte sich der Geschichtswissenschaftler.

„Nicht wirklich.", Lara und die anderen befanden sich noch immer vor dem Fabrikgelände. Anscheinend überlegten sie noch, wie man am Besten in das Innere der Fabrik eindringen konnte. Doch bevor sie einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden konnten, hörten sie aufbrausende Motoren. Links von ihnen, aus dem Regenwald, jagten plötzlich mehrere Geländefahrzeuge, die irgendwie ihren Weg durch den dichten Wald gefunden hatten, aus dem Unterholz heraus und schossen mit aller Gewalt den Hang hinab gegen den rostigen Maschendrahtzaun.

Für die drei Geländefahrzeuge, jeweils mit vier Männern beladen –Amerikaner, wie Lara am Benehmen und an der amerikanischen Flagge auf der Motorhaube der drei Fahrzeuge erkennen konnte-, stellte der Maschendrahtzaun kein Hindernis dar.

Sofort, sobald die Räder den betonierten Boden des Fabrikgeländes berührten, ertönte ein lautes Heulen, wie das eines Wolfes. Die Amerikaner sprangen von ihren Fahrzeugen und luden ihre Maschinengewehre durch. Lara und ihre Kollegen schienen sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Einige alte, verrostete und stark verbeulte Kisten standen Lara im Weg, so dass sie nichts mehr sahen, als die Amerikaner mit gezogenen Waffen dahinter verschwanden. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann ertönte der erste Schrei.

Das war Laras Zeichen.

„Los.", sie machte mit der rechten Hand ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Chase, Max und Heinrich nickten ihr zu und zu viert erhoben sie sich und stürmten nun ebenfalls den Hang herunter, wie eine geschlossene Einheit. Lara zog im Laufen ihre Pistolen. Der erste Schrei war verstummt und gerade, als Laras Füße den Betonboden berührten, der von Wurzeln aufgerissen war, klatschte ihr der leblose Leichnam eines blonden Mannes vor die Füße. Sein Hawaiihemd war zerrissen, der Stoff blutgetränkt.

Das Genick des Mannes war an mehreren Stellen regelrecht zersplittert. Dann erkannte Lara, was ihn angegriffen hatte. Der Laubhund warf sich in dem Moment auf einen weiteren Amerikaner, während zwei Tentakelartige Ranken aus seinem Rücken wild umher zuckten und weitere Männer in die Knie zwangen.

Die Kugeln der Amerikaner richteten bei dem Wesen keinerlei Schaden an, da sie durch das lose zusammen gezauberte Laub zischten. Dann traten die Männer endlich den Rückzug an. Allerdings musste Lara hinzufügen, dass sie das nicht wirklich begrüßte. Immerhin wurde das Wesen dann auf ihre Fährte gelenkt.

Lara eilte an dem Kistenstapel vorbei und verkroch sich mit Chase, Max und Zimmermann hinter einigen Fässern, die nach abgestandenem Wasser stanken. Schreiend eilten einige Amerikaner an ihnen vorbei. Doch die peitschenden Tentakel schnitten ihnen den Fluchweg ab und das Monster kam gemächlich näher. Von dem Dutzend Amerikaner waren nur noch acht übrig geblieben. Darunter sah Lara auch eine Frau. Sie hatte rotes Haar, dass ihr bis zu den Schultern herab fiel. Ihr Körper steckte in einem schwarzen Tanktop und einer grauen Dreiviertelhose. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Maschinengewehr, dass sie aber keineswegs bedrohlich wirken ließ.

Lara war die Frau sehr sympathisch, was einiges heißen mochte, denn immerhin hielt Lara Croft nicht sehr viel von Amerika. _Ausgerechnet du musst das sagen, _kam ihr in den Sinn und sie wand ihren Kopf, um nach Max zu sehen. Gut, sie musste eingestehen, dass es auch einige Amerikaner gab, die sie schon _interessant _fand.

„Chase, hast du Feuer?", flüsterte sie ihrem Exfreund über den Lärm hinweg ins Ohr. Er sah sie zweifelnd an: „Seit wann rauchst du?!"

„Gar nicht. Ich hab eine Idee.", die Tentakel peitschten durch die Luft und zerschlugen eines der Fässer. Wasser ergoss sich über die Fläche und vermischte sich mit dem Blut der Gefallenen. Chase zog aus seiner Hosentasche ein silbernes Klappfeuerzeug hervor. Sie erinnerte sich daran, es ihm damals mal geschenkt zu haben.

„Was hast du vor?!", wollte er von Lara Croft wissen.

„Wirst du noch früh genug sehen. Lenk das Vieh von den Amerikanern ab!", damit kam die Szene in Bewegung. Einer der Tentakel griff sich einen weiteren Amerikaner am Fuß und riss ihn mit einem Ruck zu Boden. Grob schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Asphalt auf und war nun ohne Bewusstsein.

Immerhin würde er jetzt nichts mehr spüren. Die restlichen Amerikaner eröffneten das Feuer erneut, doch auch hier gab es keinen wirklichen Effekt.

„Auseinander, verteilt euch!", rief die rothaarige Anführerin des Teams. Die restlichen Männer gehorchten ihr und verteilten sich auf dem Feld.

„Es funktioniert nicht, was sollen wir tun?!", schrie ein Anderer über den Lärm hinweg. Doch keiner ging darauf ein und kurz darauf schoss das Monster herbei und riss ihm mit der Pranke den Bauchraum auf. Ohne die Zeit zu bekommen einen Schmerzensschrei ausstoßen zu können, ging er zu Boden und war sofort tot.

Lara hastete herüber zu den Geländefahrzeugen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund hörte sie ein lautes, weibliches: „Hey!" Doch darauf ging sie nicht ein. Im Laufen riss sie eine verrostete Eisenstange vom Boden hoch und suchte die Ladefläche des Geländewagens nach etwas brennbarem ab. Die Eisenstange hatte die Länge von einer Armspanne und ließ sich wunderbar wie ein Speer halten.

„Was tun Sie da?!", schrie die Stimme erneut und dann sah Lara, dass die Rothaarige nun vor ihr stand: „Was soll das?!"

Lara ging nicht darauf ein und fand endlich etwas. Eine alte Decke, die wohl die Waffen verdeckt hatte. Schnell wickelte sie diese um die Eisenstange und sah dann erst die Amerikanerin an, deren Protest noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte.

„Wollen Sie ihre Männer retten?", fragte Lara.

Die Amerikanerin nickte verwirrt. Anscheinend war sie es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihren Befehlen widersprach. Oder in Laras Fall, komplett ignorierte.

Behände sprang die Archäologin auf die Ladefläche und hielt sich am Rande fest, während sie in der Hocke das Gewicht ihres improvisierten Speeres prüfte. Er lag wirklich gut. Unterdessen hatte die Amerikanerin das Fahrzeug gestartet: „Wohin?!"

„Direkt auf das Biest zu!", befahl Lara.

Als ihr die Rothaarige einen verwirrten Blick zu warf, ging Lara nicht darauf ein und so fuhren sie los. Während der kurzen Fahrt zündete Lara Chase Feuerzeug an und entzündete damit die Decke um ihren improvisierten Speer. Der Geländewagen nahm nun volle Fahrt auf.

„_Was wird das Lara?!"_, hörte sie Zip an ihrem Ohr.

Sie passierten das Monster, was sich nur kurz in ihre Richtung wandte. Dann wirbelte Lara herum und schleuderte den nun im vollen brennenden Speer. Sie traf das Wesen im Rücken und sofort griff das Feuer auf die trockenen Blätter über, aus denen der Körper der Kreatur bestand. Was Lara nicht bemerkte war die Ranke, die wild umher zuckte und Lara am Körper traf. Benommen flog sie von der Ladefläche herunter.

Irgendwo rief jemand ihren Namen, doch das bekam sie kaum mit. Sie schlug hart auf dem Asphalt auf und sofort stoppte die Rothaarige ihre Fahrt. Bevor Lara wieder zu sich kommen konnte, war das vor Schmerz brüllende Biest direkt über ihr. Der mächtige Kiefer schnappe nach ihrem Gesicht.

Irgendwie gelang es der Archäologin ihre Hände hochreißen zu können und den Kiefer mit aller ihr noch verbliebenen Kraft auseinander zu drücken. Doch sie musste erkennen, dass das Monster stärker war. Unterdessen wüteten die Flammen nun am ganzen Körper und verzehrten das Wesen. Die Hitze ließ Laras Haut an den Fingern verbrennen und sie schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Dann entglitten ihre Finger dem Maul der Kreatur, weil der Schmerz unerträglich wurde und das Wesen schlug zu. Wenige Millimeter, bevor es Lara erreichen konnte, ertönte ein winselndes Jaulen und der vorhin noch brennende Körper löste sich in verbrannte Asche auf die Lara von oben bis unten hin bedeckte.

Sie hustete und kam nur langsam auf die Beine. Eine schlanke Hand wurde ihr zur Hilfe geboten. Es war die Rothaarige, die ihr aufhalf. Die Archäologin besah sich ihre Finger, die große Blasen warfen. An manchen Stellen war die Hitze unerträglich geworden. Doch das würde sich alles nachher regeln lassen.

Als Lara wieder aufblickte, hatte die junge Amerikanerin ihr Maschinengewehr geschultert und lächelte Lara an: „Ich bin übrigens Sheila. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen." Lara warf ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln zu und unterdrückte die Tränen, die durch den Schmerz in ihr aufstiegen. „_Noch mal gut gegangen."_, hörte sie Zip an ihrem Ohr und musste ihm Recht geben.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	49. Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt

**Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt**

Kapitel XLVIII

_Regenwald von Malaysia_

„Lassen Sie mal sehen.",

Sheila machte Anstalten Laras Hände zu ergreifen und sich die Wunden genauer zu betrachten. Doch die Archäologin zuckte zurück und zog die Hände fest an ihren Brustkorb. Der Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, dass Lara noch unangenehmer war. Sheila blickte sie einwenig verwirrt an. Anscheinend hatte es ihr nicht gefallen, dass Lara ihre Hände nicht zeigen wollte.

Also bemühte sich Lara um Schadensbegrenzung: „Ist nur halb so schlimm. Geht gleich wieder weg.", im selben Moment, als sie das aussprach, begann sie sich zu konzentrieren. Mit der Nähe zu der _Frucht des Brahma_ wurde die Macht des Kristalls immer größer. Sie konnte die Energie bereits unter ihrer Haut kribbeln fühlen, so dass sie sich auch sicher war, dass sie keinen Körperkontakt zu dem Stein haben musste.

Sonst hatte sie ihn immer in der Hand gehalten, doch mittlerweile war die Luft voller knisternder Spannung, die aber scheinbar nur Lara wahrnehmen konnte. Der Stein war ganz in der Nähe, dass spürte sie deutlich. Anscheinend lag er doch in der Fabrik.

„Was zum...", Sheila machte einen Satz zurück und ihre Leute legten ihre Waffen an. In diesem Moment sprang Chase hinter seinem Fass hervor, mit erhobenen Händen, und ging auf die Gruppe zu: „Whoa!", meinte er: „Bleibt mal locker."

Doch auch er kam nicht drum herum, dass sein Blick auf dem Schauspiel hängen blieb. Laras Haut hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte zwar weiterhin die Farbe von menschlicher Haut, aber es schien fast so, als würde sie sich in ständiger Bewegung befinden. Es schien beinah so, als würden hunderte von Ameisen unter ihrer Haut alle gezielt in eine Richtung kriechen.

„Lara gehört zu den Guten. Also senkt eure Waffen.", versuchte Chase nun wieder. Unterdessen heilte Laras Haut auf den Fingern vor den Augen aller. Als der Heilungsprozess vollendet war, öffnete Lara wieder ihre Augen und Sheila stellte ihre unvollendete Frage erneut: „Was zum Teufel war das?"

„Das war die _Macht _eurer Superwaffe.", gab Lara mit ernstem Ausdruck als Antwort, weil sie sonst vermutete sie würde nicht ernst genommen werden.

„_Denkst du echt, dass es eine gute Idee war?_", Lara ignorierte Zips Stimme. Natürlich war es keine gute Idee zu verraten wo einer der Steine sich befand. Aber sie wollte so Sheila aus der Reserve locken. Falls sich das Team aus Amerikanern nicht so verhalten würden, wie sie es wollte, konnte Lara sie alle innerhalb weniger Sekunden erledigen.

Doch Sheila behielt die Nerven: „Was haben Sie getan?"

„Ich habe meinen Körper remodelliert. Ist eigentlich ein sehr simpler Prozess.", erklärte Lara weiter. Gut, jetzt schien Sheila ihr zu glauben. Lara hingegen traute Sheila nicht eine Sekunde. Eine Amerikanerin im Auftrag ihres Präsidenten auf der Suche nach einer Superwaffe würde sicher versuchen sich die Waffen anzueignen. Doch solange Sheila und ihr Team keine Anstalten machten, hatte Lara eventuell gute Verbündete gefunden mit genug Feuerkraft.

„Ich habe ein Bitte an Sie.", Lara sah sich unterdessen die Ruine der alten Fabrik genauer an: „Rufen Sie den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten an und sagen Sie ihm, dass er die Rüstungsindustrie ruhen lassen soll."

„So einfach ist das nicht.", anders als erwartet, kam die Antwort von Zimmermann und nicht von Sheila. Der Archäologe trat hinter den Fässern hervor, gefolgt von Maxwell: „Eventuell würden sich die Westmächte auf eine solche Forderung einlassen. Aber der Osten hat nur auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet.", er machte eine kurze Pause, um die Wichtigkeit seines Vortrages zu untermalen: „Ich vermutete dass sie bereits jetzt fleißig Uran anbauen. Das ist für den Osten die Gelegenheit mit dem Westen gleich zu ziehen."

„Was hat denn der Osten mit der USA zu tun? Eine Nation wie die USA könnte als Vorbild dienen.", schlug Chase vor, dem der Gedanke scheinbar auch gefiel, dass sie somit die USA von der Liste ihrer potentiellen Gegner gestrichen hätten.

„Europa, Amerika.", zählte Zimmermann auf: „Ja, die würden sich vielleicht davon beeindrucken lassen, wenn in den USA ein Eichhörnchen furzt. Aber dann würde man dem Osten schutzlos gegenüber stehen. Und die USA würde ihre Vormachtsstellung nie im Leben aufgeben und somit die Sicherheit der gesamten Welt gefährden, weil _Sie _es sagen. Lady Croft, dass hätte keinen Sinn."

Das war einleuchtend und eigentlich hatte Lara dies auch bedacht, aber die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zu letzt. Die USA und Europa wären dann wirklich ohne Druckmittel. Die östlichen Staaten hätten dann die Kontrolle. Seufzend ließ Lara das Thema ruhen und sah wieder zu dem Rohr hin.

Während ihrer erneuten Inspektion fiel ihr auf, dass direkt an die Fabrik ein kleiner Berg anschloss und der Fluss, der links an der Fabrik vorbei floss, verlor sich in weiteren Gebirgsketten. Borneo, die Insel auf der sie waren, war voller Höhlen die teilweise sogar den malaysischen und den indonesischen Teil miteinander verbanden.

Es war gut möglich, dass der Stein in einer der Höhlen war. Doch wieso kamen die Schwingungen auf Laras Haut eindeutig aus der Fabrik?

„Dann habe ich noch eine Frage.", Lara wand sich an die rothaarige Anführerin der Amerikaner: „Begleiten Sie uns?" Sheila zögerte einen Moment, hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es unübersehbar. Lara hatte echt keinen Grund der Rothaarigen zu trauen. Aber im Moment blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Eventuell würde es ihr ja gelingen den Präsidenten der USA doch auf ihre Seite ziehen zu können.

Zwar würden sie niemals abrüsten, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn davon unterrichten, dass diese Steine vernichtet werden mussten, anstatt sie als größeres Druckmittel in den Osten zu richten. Die Chancen, dass der Präsident darauf einging waren gering, aber immer noch wahrscheinlicher als von einem fliegenden Elefanten in Tutu zum Kaffee eingeladen zu werden.

Demnach war Lara also weiterhin optimistisch.

„Okay.", gab Sheila schließlich als Antwort: „Ihr habt gehört, Jungs. Lady Croft gibt ab jetzt die Anweisungen." Unzufriedenes murren ging durch die Gruppe, aber keiner der Überlebenden legte es darauf an sich gegen Sheila oder Lara auf zu lehnen.

„Wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?", fragte die rothaarige Frau.

„Ich habe mir gedacht wir steigen dort ein.", Lara richtete ihren Finger auf das Lüftungsrohr.

„Wieso da rein? Das Eingangstor ist jetzt unbewacht, oder?", schlug Max, der weiterhin Zimmermann im Auge behielt, vor.

„Wenn der Stein tatsächlich ein eigenes Bewusstsein hat, oder in etwas organisches eingebettet ist, dann wird der Eingang sicher bewacht.", Sheila prustete los: „Bewusstsein?! Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa erzählen das eine Massenvernichtungswaffe ein eigenes Bewusstsein haben könnte, oder?"

„Vermutlich nicht. Aber wir dürften nichts ausschließen.", erwiderte die Archäologin.

„Bisher hat uns noch keiner gesagt, was für eine Art Superwaffe wir eigentlich suchen. Nur das Lara Croft wüsste, wo sie ist. Also, wissen Sie es?!", ein Mann Mitte vierzig mit leicht ergrauten Haaren stemmte seine Maschinenpistole in die Höhe und sah Lara herausfordernd an.  
"Ja.", mehr wollte Lara nicht preis geben: „Sie werden es schon früh genug erfahren."

Gerade wollte der grauhaarige Mann widersprechen, doch Sheila schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab: „Schnauze, jetzt!", dann blickte sie Lara in die Augen: „Okay, wir machen es auf Ihre weise. Also los!", der letzte Teil war an ihr Team gerichtet, von dem nur noch fünf überlebt hatten. Keine gute Bilanz, aber sechs Maschinengewehre der Sorte ECHO G36C von Heckler & Koch, waren doch schon reichlich Schusskraft. Zusammen ging nun das ungleiche Team auf den Lüftungsschacht zu. Lara war schon gespannt, was sie weiter erwarten würde und wo sich der Stein nun wirklich befinden würde.

Zimmermann blieb zurück und keiner bemerkte den misstrauischen Blick in seinen Augen, als er Lara ansah. _Darum also, sollten wir uns an Lara Croft halten_, überlegte er. Er war seinem Ziel also tatsächlich näher gekommen. Schon praktisch, wenn man Schauspielunterricht hatte.

„Kommen Sie?!", Lara sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Heinrich Zimmermann nickte als Antwort. Amüsiert folgte er der Gruppe, bis sie vor dem Lüftungsschacht standen. Einer nach dem anderen stiegen sie hinauf, wobei sie sich mit breitbeinig und mit den Armen an den Seitenwänden abstützten, während sie weiter hinauf krochen. Das Profil an ihren Sohlen ermöglichte es ihnen dieses Rohr zu besteigen, ohne das sie sich großartig Sorgen um einen frühzeitigen Abgang machen mussten.

Als alle, bis auf Zimmermann und Lara oben waren, deutete die Archäologin nach oben: „Nach Ihnen." Zimmermann trat vor. Von oben warf Sheila ein Seil herab, an das sich Zimmermann klammerte. Vermutlich hätte er den Aufstieg auch so geschafft, doch wozu seine Tarnung als Schwächling aufdecken?

Lara beobachtete noch, wie Zimmermann in dem Schacht verschwand, von den Kräften mehrerer Männer nach oben gehoben.

„_Traust du Ihnen?"_, Alisters Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, wie er über die Sache dachte. Er war absolut dagegen.

„Nicht eine Sekunde.", antwortete die Grabjägerin und machte sich nun ihrerseits an den Aufstieg. Es fiel ihr nicht besonders schwer, aber die stickige Luft in dem Schacht war wirklich unerträglich. Nach wenigen Sekunden schwitzte sie bereits. Als dann ihr Fuß auch noch auf eine verrostete Stelle traf und der Rost unter ihren Füßen nachgab, drohte sie beinah auf halbem Wege wieder umzufallen.

„_Pass auf._", rief Zip, der scheinbar die Schräglage der Kamera bemerkt hatte. Doch Lara reagierte schnell und schleuderte ihren Magnethaken, an dem sie sich nun ohne Problem hinauf ziehen konnte.

Oben angekommen ergriff sie die Hand von Chase Carver, der sie daraufhin aus dem Schacht hievte.

„Wow.", entfuhr es Lara, als sie den Raum sah, in dem sie sich nun befanden. Er war mindestens so groß wie ein Fußballfeld und so hoch wie das Feld breit war. An der Decke führten einige Stege und Handläufe entlang, doch Lara traute sich nicht ungesichert dort oben hin zu gehen.

Ansonsten musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich auf einer Galerie befanden, deren Geländer sich schon lange verabschiedet hatte. Der Betonboden der Halle war an vielen Stellen aufgerissen und das Dachfenster war irgendwann mal eingeschlagen worden, so dass ein Lichtkegel ungehindert eindringen konnte. Von oben rieselten einige vertrocknete Blätter herab. An den verrosteten Wänden erkannte Lara in der Tat einige Schlingpflanzen, die sich diesen Ort als Lebensraum ausgesucht hatten.

Durch das dämmrige Licht wurde der Halle eine mystische Atmosphäre verliehen. Von der Decke hingen einige Ketten herab, die zu Kränen führten, mit denen sich Kisten transportieren ließen. Am Boden fand sie dann auch einige Kisten. Zum größten Teil vom vielen Regen total aufgeweicht und vermodert.

„Also dann. Hinab.", gab Sheila die Order an ihre Jungs hinab. Sofort seilte sich das Team am Boden der Galerie an und sprangen hinab in die Tiefe. Lara, Chase, Max und Zimmermann hatten diese Chance nicht. Aber links von ihnen führte eine alte Stahltreppe in die Tiefe. Die Archäologin sah schon aus dieser Entfernung, dass die Treppe nicht bis zum Boden reichte, sondern irgendwo einfach abgebrochen war.

„Wir sollten den Architekten verklagen.", kommentierte Chase das Fehlen der Treppe. Lara zog den Magnethaken von ihrem Gürtel und reichte ihn an Zimmermann: „Hier. Damit können Sie sich abseilen. Chase, Max, folgt mir."

Zu dritt gingen sie auf die kaputte Treppe zu, während Zimmermann seinen unbeholfenen Abstieg begann. Sie wollte nicht mal hinschauen, so albern stellte sich der Mann an. Lara machte einen ersten Schritt auf die Stufen, die daraufhin bedrohlich knarrten. Das Geräusch von sich biegendem Metall war zu vernehmen.

„_Das sieht nicht gut aus._"

„Zip hat Recht.", Max versuchte Lara aufzuhalten, doch dafür war es schon zu spät. Im nächsten Moment sprang Lara ab. Ihre Finger griffen nach der Querstrebe, die aus der Wand hing. Früher war daran vermutlich eine Glühbirne befestigt gewesen. Jetzt erfüllte es seinen Zweck.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig.", rief Sheila zu ihr hoch, während Lara den Schwund nutzte und ein mal um die Stange schwang. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie diese auch schon wieder los gelassen und flog durch die Luft.

Chase, der mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Händen auf das Schauspiel blickte, lehnte sich leicht in Maxwells Richtung: „Wer bitte soll ihr das nachmachen?"

Max zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und ließ seine Hände in der Hosentasche verschwinden.

Unterdessen hatte Lara einen Betonblock zu fassen bekommen, der aus der Wand hervor stand und hing nun in der Luft. Mit angespannten Armen stemmte sie sich hoch und konnte nun ihre Füße an die Wand stützten, so konnte sie viel länger hängen, ohne müde zu werden. Dann sah sie zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch hinab zum Boden. Einige Meter weiter unter ihr war eine weitere Stelle, in die sie ihre Finger krallen konnte.

Also ließ sie los.

Der Fall dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und endete abrupt, als sich ihre Hände in den Spalt schoben. „Au.", entfuhr es ihr, als sie mit dem Brustkorb gegen die Wand schlug. Aber immerhin waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Boden. Über ihre Schulter warf Lara einen Blick nach hinten.

Einige der Kisten, die nicht direkt unter dem zerbrochenen Dachfenster gestanden hatten, waren hoch genug aufgetürmt worden, doch das war ihr zu riskant. Stattdessen sah sie sich die Eisenkette an, die von der Decke hinab mit einer der Holzkisten verbunden war. Anscheinend befanden sie sich im Verladungsraum. Was genau hier aber produziert worden war, konnte Lara nicht sagen.

Anscheinend waren die Ölpalmen doch nicht Teil der Fabrik gewesen, oder aber eine Tarnung. Es ließ sich annehmen, dass hier illegale Dinge produziert worden waren und als aufflog, was hier geschehen war, wurde die Fabrik hastig verlassen.

„_Bitte Lara. Beweg deinen Kopf einwenig sanfter, sonst muss ich mich noch übergeben."_, hörte sie Alister im Hintergrund murmeln.

„Ich klettere hier gerade auf Leben und Tod, entschuldige, dass ich nicht die Zeit finde auch noch auf meine Bewegungen zu achten.", erwiderte Lara mit scherzhaft böser Stimme. Sie wusste ja selbst, wie schrecklich es war, sich etwas an zu sehen, wo die Kameraführung miserabel war. Aber im Moment konnte sie nun wirklich nicht darauf achten.

Dann sprang sie.

Im Flug griff sie nach der Kette und ließ sich daran hinab. Als sie schließlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, blickte sie hinauf zu Chase und Max, die noch immer unbewegt in der Gegend herumstanden. Anscheinend waren sie nicht gewillt ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.

„Was denn, habt ihr Angst?", rief Lara ihnen hinauf.

„Nö.", kam es von Chase zurück: „Wir haben nur keine Lust diesen Weg zu nehmen."

„Ist uns zu einfach.", Max machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Gut, dann wartet da oben, eventuell kommen wir noch mal vorbei.", konterte Lara. _Feiglinge..._

Andererseits wusste sie selbst, wie Lebensmüde der Abstieg gewesen war. Vor allem, da die Treppe auch absolut instabil war. Das Gewicht zweier großer, kräftiger Männer würde diese vermutlich nicht mehr tragen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete sie sich die Decke genauer und bemerkte, dass die Kette, an der sie eben noch geklettert war, auf einer Deckenschiene verlief, die direkt neben die beiden Jungs führte. Also ging sie hinüber zu der Kiste und trat das Holz ein, so dass sie die Kette lösen konnte.

Mit aller Kraft zog sie an dem Ding und merkte, wie es sich langsam voran bewegte.

„_Gute Idee._", Lara hatte besseres zu tun, um heraus zu hören, wer von den Jungs das gesagt hatte. Als die Kette soweit verschoben war, dass Chase und Max daran herabklettern konnten, war Laras Kraft aufgebraucht. Wieso hatte ihr niemand geholfen? _Oh ja, richtig...die müssen ja die Halle sondieren. Albernes Amerikanervolk..._

Als auch Chase und Max festen Stand unter ihren Füßen hatten, lehnte sich Lara erschöpft an eine der Kisten. Viel Zeit zum Ausruhen blieb ihr aber nicht, denn im nächsten Moment überschlugen sich auch schon die Ereignisse.

„Lady Croft, sehen Sie si...", der grauhaarige Mann von vorhin, der ihr noch widersprochen hatte, rief sie zu sich, kam aber nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Anstatt der Wörter kamen nur noch gurgelnde Laute aus seinem Rachen. Die Spitze eines Pfeils hatte sich von hinten durch seinen Kehlkopf gebohrt und steckte nun fest.

Mit einem fragenden Blick auf den Augen ging der Mann in die Knie und spuckte Blut. Dann kippte er zur Seite und war tot. Plötzlich erfüllte das Surren von Bogensehnen die Luft und weitere Pfeile sausten von der Decke herab. Lara warf einen Blick zu Decke, konnte aber nur schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen.

Außer bei einer Gestalt, bei der das Symbol eines Judensterns das Licht der Sonne reflektierte. „Das sind die Wächter, die wir auch in Spinalonga getroffen haben.", sagte sie an Maxwell gewandt.

„Zurück!", schrie Sheila in dem Moment und ihre Mannschaft suchte Schutz hinter den Kisten. Auch Lara ging in Deckung und zog ihre Pistolen. Doch worauf sollte sie schießen? Die Kuttenmänner aus Spinalonga waren im Schatten so gut wie nicht auszumachen und dank ihrer Tendenz nicht so wirklich sterblich zu sein, standen die Karten wirklich schlecht.

„_Pass auf._", rief Zip an ihrem Ohr. Doch Lara reagierte nicht. Chase spurtete heran und riss Lara zur Seite, als der Pfeil durch das morsche Holz der Kiste schlug und sich direkt in seine Brust bohrte.

Panik stieg in ihr auf, als Chase vorne überkippte und direkt in ihre Arme fiel. Sie fühlte warmes Blut über ihre Brust laufen.

„Chase?!", schnell legte sie ihn auf die Seite, doch er hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren: „Chase! Chase!", Lara schüttelte ihn, doch er reagierte nicht: „Nein!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh je...schon wieder einer in Ohnmacht. ...mein Gott, meinen Figuren fällt echt nichts besseres ein, als andauernd das zeitliche zu segnen...oder jedenfalls fast. Einwenig unkreativ...hoffe doch mal, dass es mir gelingt doch wieder Herr der Situation zu werden. Will euch ja nicht nur mit lahmen Klischees vollpumpen. _


	50. Das Geheimnis der alten Fabrik

_So, hier nun mein neues Kapitel. Die fünfzig haben wir bald komplett. (bei sind es schon fünfzig aber nur, weil er den Prolog als Kapitel 1 gezählt hat.) Habe ich eigentlich schon erklärt, warum die Hüter der Steine alle unterschiedliche, religiöse Symbole tragen? Falls nicht, hole ich das hier nach. Weil diese Steine so mächtig sind, schworen sich alle Weltreligionen –in diesem Punkt ausnahmsweise mal einig- die Steine zu verstecken. Die Hüter sind von der Macht der Steine am Leben erhaltene Leichen –könnte man sagen- und weil sie alle aus unterschiedlichsten Religionen stammen, haben sie halt auch unterschiedliche Symbole auf den Kutten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

**Das Geheimnis der alten Fabrik**

Kapitel XLIX

_Fabrikgebäude, Regenwald von Malaysia_

„Chase!",

Lara rüttelte an dem bewusstlosen Körper ihres Exfreundes. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, Panik drohte sie zu überrennen. Der Angriff war aus dem Hinterhalt erfolgt, keiner von ihnen hatte damit rechnen können und ehrlich gesagt hatte Lara schon vergessen, dass die Steine zusätzlich zu der Macht auch noch Leibwächter besaßen.

„Lara.", Max Stimme drang nur sehr schwach zu ihr durch. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Sheila und ihr Team schaffen es nicht. Wir müssen ihnen helfen.", hörte sie Max weiter sprechen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ihr Mund öffnete, die Augen feucht vor Tränen, die Hände und das Oberteil mit dem Blut ihres Freundes voll, und nur stotternde Laute herauskamen. Chase hier sterben liegen zu sehen und nichts für ihn tun zu können, hatte Lara vollkommen umgehauen.

Von ihrer sonstigen Selbstsicherheit und Gefasstheit war jetzt gar nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

„Lara.", Max winkte vor ihren Augen hin und her: „Ich kümmere mich um Chase, keine Sorge. Ich weiß wie man Verwundete behandelt. Außerdem scheint der Pfeil das Herz verfehlt zu haben."

„Woher...", Lara kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, ihre Stimme überschlug sich, vermischte sich mit dem Stakkato der Maschinenpistolen und der Schreie. Irgendwo schrie Sheila nach Hilfe, doch im Moment war Lara das herzlich egal.

„Ich kann seinen Puls fühlen, schwach, aber er lebt noch.", gab Max bekannt.

Diese Nachricht brachte Lara wieder zur Vernunft, sie schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und ihre Sinne zu schärfen. Jetzt war sie wieder sie selbst, keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Chase würde überleben, aber auch nur dann, wenn sich jemand direkt um ihn kümmerte.

„Nimm das.", aus ihrem Rucksack reichte Lara dem Amerikaner ein Erste Hilfe Koffer: „Ich hoffe das reicht. Da sind einige Salben, Mullbinden und Schmerzmittel drin. Wir müssen Chase und die anderen in den nächsten Raum schaffen.

Max nickte. Gemeinsam mit Lara hievten sie Chase bewusstlosen Körper in die Höhe und begannen so schnell sie konnten zu laufen. Die linke Hand hatte Lara frei, also zog sie ihre Pistole und schoss in die Luft, in etwa in die Richtung, wo sie die Angreifer vermutete.

„Wir müssen weg hier.", schrie sie zu Sheila und den letzten vier Überlebenden aus ihrem Team. Einer der Männer hatte einen Pfeil im Unterarm stecken, hielt sich aber dennoch tapfer auf den Beinen.

Die rothaarige Frau nickte Lara zustimmend zu und gab ihrem Team die Befehle durch. Zusammen, immer wieder an die Decke schießend –wahrscheinlich nicht von besonders viel Erfolg gekrönt- hasteten sie auf eine alte Stahltür zu, die den Verladeraum mit einem anderen verband. Einer der Amerikaner –ein Mann mit dunklem Teint und einem schwarzen Schnurrbart- trat die Tür ein und richtete sofort seine Waffe hinein. Anscheinend waren dort keine Hüter zu finden.

„Hier, nehmt ihn. Vorsichtig!", Lara reichte Chase an einen der anderen Männer weiter. Sie würde jetzt beide Hände brauchen. Im Türrahmen stehend, zielte sie auf die Stahlpfosten, die das obere Gerüst, auf dem die Angreifer saßen, stützten.

„Moment.", Sheila fasste ihr an die Schulter. In der anderen Hand hielt sie eine Handgranate, die Lara an ihrem eigenen Gürtel dieses Mal leider vergessen hatte: „Das wird sicher mehr bringen."

Sie zog den Stift und schleuderte die Granate in Richtung des Stahlpfostens. Das Betonfundament, in das der Pfosten eingelassen war, war bereits rissig und brüchig. Moos und Wurzeln wucherten aus den Rissen hervor.

Mit Sheila direkt hinter ihr, ging Lara in Deckung. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erfolgte die Explosion, danach das Geräusch von brechendem und biegendem Metall und lautes Scheppern. Unterdessen zog Max mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Pfeil aus Chase Brustkorb. Obwohl er den Abenteurer noch immer nicht wirklich leiden konnte, hoffte er dennoch für ihn, dass keine wichtigen Organe verletzt waren.

Als sich der Krach legte, hörten auch die Schüsse auf. Anscheinend waren die Angreifer bei dem Zusammenbruch des Gerüstes und großer Teile des Fabrikdaches, ums Leben gekommen. Soweit man hier überhaupt noch von Leben sprechen konnte.

„Was waren das für Dinger. Ich habe einige bestimmt mehrmals in wichtige Körperstellen getroffen.", konstatierte Sheila verwirrt und erhoffte sich von Lara, dass sie auch darauf eine Antwort wusste. Lara war in dem Moment aber viel zu sehr von dem Umstand erschrocken, dass die einzelnen Staaten ihre Leute ohne große Vorbereitungen in diese Mission geschickt haben mussten.

Sie sah, wie Zimmermann und Max im Hintergrund, unterstützt von den restlichen Überlebenden auch noch die Wunde am Arm des einen Soldaten verarzteten. Chase schienen sie versorgt zu haben.

„Lebende Tote.", gab Lara als Antwort und schritt an Sheila vorbei, ohne auf das fragende Gesicht der Rothaarigen zu achten. Sie machte sich im Moment viel mehr Sorgen, um Chase, als um irgendwelche Fragen.

„Wird er wieder gesund?", wollte sie von ihren Begleitern wissen.

„Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber es ist uns gelungen die Blutungen zu stillen.", erklärte der Mann mit dem Schnurrbart: „Ihr Freund muss in ein Krankenhaus, aber für den Moment ist er sicher." Lara wusste viel eher, was er brauchte. Sie hatte schon bei Max in Kuala Lumpur erlebt, dass auch er die Kraft des Wasser mit ihr nutzen konnte.

Warum war ihr der Gedanke nicht schon früher gekommen? Sie ahnte es schon, noch bevor sie es versucht hatte. Max war bei Bewusstsein gewesen und hatte sich selbst dafür entschieden gehabt. Lara hingegen konnte nicht einfach so über das Bewusstsein eines anderen hinweg entscheiden.

Erst wenn Chase wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde, hätte sie die Chance auch seinen Körper zu remodellieren. Aber sie hatten nicht die Zeit so lange zu warten, vor allem da sie in der Ferne der Halle, in der sie sich nun befanden, verdächtige Geräusche vernahm. Also waren das nicht die einzigen Hüter.

„Wir müssen diesen Stein finden.", gab Lara zu verstehen: „Zimmermann Sie bleiben bei Chase. Schreien Sie, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen. Ihr anderen, sucht nach einer Kiste, einem Versteck oder irgendwas verdächtigem.", Lara musste die Befehle erteilen, sonst würde es nur ein Chaos geben, wenn jeder irgendwas tat: „Aber passt auf und keine Aktionen, ohne das ich mir die Sache vorher angesehen habe. Also zieht bloß keine Hebel."

Als keiner Widerworte eingelegte, verteilten sie sich und suchten den dunkeln Raum ab. Die Fenster hier waren alle größtenteils von Pflanzen, Moos und Dreck total verschmutzt. Es drang kaum Licht in diese Halle, so dass Lara auf ihre Lampe an dem Rucksack angewiesen war.

Dann fiel ihr auf, dass Zip und Alister verdächtig ruhig gewesen sind: „Hey Jungs, seit ihr noch da?"

„_Ja._", kam von Zip die Antwort und Alister fügte hinzu: „_Wir wollten euch in dem Moment nicht stören. Geht es Chase besser?"_

„Ich denke, dass er es schaffen wird.", Lara ließ das kleine Licht erstrahlen und ging weiter in die Finsternis hinein. Überall flammten nun Taschenlampen, oder Neonröhren auf und verloren sich in der Weite des Raumes.

„Seht euch das an.", soweit Lara es erkennen konnte, war dieser Raum die Produktionsstätte gewesen. Sie konnte alte Maschinen erkennen. Einige erinnerten an große Kessel, andere waren mit Fließbändern bestückt und wieder andere schienen große Maschinen zu sein, mit denen Flüssigkeiten gerührt wurden.

„Was denkt ihr, was das hier ist?", wollte Lara wissen. Alister und Zip bekamen zu Hause alles via Kamera mit.

„_Sieht aus wie eine Fabrik._", bestätigte Zip ihren Verdacht und sie musste bei der Genialität dieser Erkenntnis grinsen.

„_Sie meint, ob wir wissen, was hier produziert worden ist._", zischte Alister leise, aber Lara hörte es dennoch. Zip lachte und verstummte schließlich. Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, während Lara sich weiter in dem Raum umsah.

Zu ihrer Linken konnte sie große, runde Becken erkennen. Vier an der Zahl. Bis auf eines waren sie allesamt leer gepumpt worden und in dem letzten schwamm eine undefinierbare, grüne Brühe herum. Es roch nach abgestandenem Wasser und Verwesung. Eine genauere Inspektion des Beckens ließ erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Wasser war und die Verwesung stammt von der aufgequollenen Leiche, die auf den Wasser trieb.

„_Iih._", entfuhr es Zip.

„Sieht aus, als hätte es hier einen Kampf gegeben. Was denkt ihr, haben die Hüter die Arbeiter hier überfallen?", Lara stellte die Frage eher beiläufig, ohne wirklich nach einer Antwort zu suchen.

„_Wohl eher die Regierung. Wenn du mich fragst, stinkt das hier alles nach Kriminalität und Schmuggel._", sinnierte Alister in ihrem Ohr vor sich hin.

„Im Moment riecht es eigentlich nur widerlich.", erwiderte die Archäologin und wand sich dem Rest des Raumes zu. Bisher hatte sie keine weiteren Hüter finden können. Aber das merkwürdige Geräusch war unverkennbar aus dieser Richtung gekommen.

Das plötzliche aufheulen einer Maschinenpistole, ließ sie zusammen zucken. Ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung des Lärms. Einer der tanzenden Lichtpunkte in der Halle ließ ein kurzes Stakkato vernehmen, direkt gefolgt von einem Schrei. Dann erlosch das Licht auf einmal. Lara schluckte. Keiner der anderen Lichtpunkte im Raum traute sich zu bewegen und im selben Moment ließ Laras Batterie nach.

„Verdammt.", fluchte sie leise und löschte diese. Jetzt war sie für wenige Sekunden in vollkommene Finsternis gehüllt. Die Augen gewöhnten sich nur sehr langsam an die Dunkelheit. Sie war im Moment schutzlos.

„Ist Max noch am Leben?", wollte sie von ihrem Team am Headset wissen.

„_Ja. Seine Kamera bewegt sich noch. Östlich von dir."_

„Danke.", langsam tastete sich Lara voran. Es würde noch etwa eine Minute dauern, bis sie die Lampe wieder nutzen konnte. Solange würde sie sich eben durch die Dunkelheit fortbewegen müssen. Nur langsam ließen sich die Konturen großer Maschinen oder Kistenstapel erkennen.

_War der eben auch schon da gewesen?_

Wahrscheinlich schon. Gerade, als sie einen weiteren, zögernden Schritt machen wollte, wurde sie von hinten im Nacken gepackt. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei wirbelte Lara herum und bekam den Arm des Angreifers zu fassen. Etwas silbernes zog knapp an ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Einer der Hüter hatte sich auf sie gestürzt. Erneut kehrte Stille bei den anderen aus ihrem Team ein, weil sie alle den Schrei vernommen hatten. Lara duckte sich unter dem Angriff hinweg und verdrehte dem Zombiewächter den Arm.

„_Sei vorsichtig._"

„Ja,ja.", brummte sie nur daraufhin.

Mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Hinterleib des Angreifers, beförderte sie ihn vorwärts, wo er sich an dem Beckenrand überschlug und in die Tiefe segelte. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte sie ein lautes _Knack_. Dann erst schaltete sie das Licht ihrer Lampe wieder ein.

„Wow.", sie klopfte sich die Asche des Angreifers vom Körper: „Das war gruselig." Obwohl sie so schnell reagiert hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment echte Angst gespürt hatte. Die Hand die wie aus dem Nichts, so leise wie eine Katze aufgetaucht war.

„Lady Croft!", rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Einer der Männer schien etwas entdeckt zu haben. Laras Augen suchten die Umgebung ab und sie fand einen der Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit hin und her wackeln, als würde jemand winken. Lara ging los. Langsam, vorsichtig, darauf bedacht keine weiteren, bösen Überraschungen zu erleben.

Leider blieben ihre Bemühungen vergebens, denn schon als sie eine weitere Ofenartige Maschine vor sich erblicken konnte, wurde sie plötzlich von der Seite angefallen. Das aufblitzen von der Reflexion ihrer Lampe auf dem geschliffenen Langdolch des Mannes, warnte Lara im voraus.

Ein erschrockener Schrei drang durch das Headset an ihr Ohr.

Sie ließ sich zu Boden fallen und zog ihre Beine an. Als sie beinah im Kopfstand unter dem Arm des Angreifers hinweggetaucht war, stieß sie die Füße nach oben aus und trat dem Hüter gegen sein Handgelenk. Der Dolch entglitt seinen Fingern, aber wirklich verletzt hatte Lara ihn nicht. Jetzt warf sich der Zombiewärter mit bloßen Händen auf sie.

Lara wehrte mit der flachen Hand den ersten Faustschlag ab und bracht selbst einen an. Eine Wolke aus Asche explodierte dort, wo sie den Kiefer des Angreifers erwischte. Dann zog sie blitzschnell ihre Pistolen und feuerte mehrere Kugeln in den Kopf des Angreifers, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte.

Ein Ascheregen segelte zum Boden.

„_Mensch Lara, dass ist ja hier wie Blair Witch._", kommentierte Zip.

Lara ging nicht auf den Spruch ein. Stattdessen rannte sie jetzt zu dem winkenden Lichtpunkt. Erneut tauchten aus dem Nichts Schussgeräusche auf. Ein weiterer Lichtpunkt erstarb und das Winken hörte auf, hielt in der Bewegung inne, blieb aber oben. Anscheinend hatte es den Mann erschrocken. Er wollte wohl die Hüter nicht auf seine Fährte locken.

Schließlich erreichte Lara, gemeinsam mit drei weiteren Lichtpunkten, der eine davon Sheila, die anderen Max und einer aus Sheilas Team. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei der Männer am Leben geblieben. „Was gibt es denn?", wollte Lara schließlich wissen.

Derjenige, der eben noch mit der Taschenlampe gewunken hatte, drehte sich zu dem Kistenstapel, vor dem er stand um.

„Sehen Sie sich das mal an.", er schob die Kisten bei Seite. Darunter erkannte Lara einen Einstieg in die Tiefe. Plötzlich kehrte das prickelnde Gefühl unter ihrer Haut wieder, während sie hinab in die Finsternis blickte. Das war es, dass war der Einstieg und das war auch das Geheimnis dieser Fabrik.

Lara hatte so lange gerätselt, warum sie ausgerechnet zu der Fabrik geführt worden war. Jetzt hatte sie die Antwort. Die Fabrik war auf einem alten Grab erbaut worden. Vermutlich dem Grab des Mannes, der vor vielen Jahren das Artefakt nach Malaysia gebracht hatte. Als durch irgendeinen Zufall der Eingang des Grabes freigelegt worden war, hatten die Männer, die hier gearbeitet hatten, Panik bekommen. Eventuell wurden sie aber auch von den Hütern des Steines getötet. Das würde jedenfalls den Mann in der grünen Brühe erklären und die Tatsache, dass hier alles Stehen und Liegen gelassen worden war.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Sheila von ihrer neuen Leiterin wissen. Lara sah ihr kurz in die Augen: „Was wohl. Wir steigen hinab.", dann wand sie sich an den letzten der beiden Überlebenden: „Holen Sie Zimmermann und Chase her. Passen Sie aber auf."

„Willst du da wirklich hinab?", fragten Max und Alister an ihrem Ohr gleichzeitig.

„Darum sind wir doch überhaupt hier, hast du Angst?", Lara stellte die Frage bewusst etwas provokativ. Sollte Maxwell wirklich nicht mitgehen wollen, würde Lara es voll und ganz verstehen. Immerhin herrschte dort unten tiefste Finsternis und es war nicht jedermanns Sache in ein altes, vermodertes und vermutlich tödliches Grab hinein zu steigen.

„Nein.", erwiderte Max: „Ich komme mit dir."

Lara war froh dies zu hören.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	51. Splitter der Vergangenheit

_Hui, wir haben die fünfzig komplett. Das ist ein Grund zu feiern. Wer besorgt den Champagner...hoffentlich gefällt euch die Fanfiction weiterhin. Na gut, wir feiern auf andere Weise. Dieses Mal geht es um Laras und Chase Beziehung. Man könnte sagen als kleines Extra für euch...ein kleiner Happen, da ich nicht davon ausgehe das diese Geschichte noch eine Lovestory beinhalten wird. (Doch das kann man ja nie so genau sagen, wenn die Figuren eh machen was sie wollen...ich glaube Cora versteht mich. ;-) So aber jetzt geht es dann auch weiter mit dem neusten Kapitel von „Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Die Macht der Elemente" _

**Splitter der Vergangenheit **

Kapitel L

_Im Inneren, Regenwald von Malaysia_

Der Abstieg war leicht, der Entschluss dazu allerdings nicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, wie tief dieses Loch reichte und da auch keiner eine Fackel oder ähnliches bei sich trug, um dies zu testen, blieb ihnen nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie sprangen.

Der Flug dauerte weniger als eine Sekunde und als Lara auf festem Boden landete, gefolgt von Sheila und Max, sowie auch Zimmermann, der sich dazu entschlossen hatte sie zu begleiten, statt mit den beiden Amerikanern auf den bewusstlosen, aber mittlerweile wieder außerhalb der Gefahrenzone befindenden Chase, ein Auge zu werfen.

Max und Sheila landeten ebenfalls auf ihren Füßen, während Zimmermann - zuerst ebenfalls auf den Füßen gelandet - das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten fiel. Sofort entflammte Sheila ihre Taschenlampe und leuchtete erst hinauf und dann in den Gang. Beim Hinaufleuchten erkannten sie, dass es bis zu dem Loch über ihnen etwa drei Meter waren. Keine besonders atemberaubende Leistung, die sie da erbracht hatten. Als Sheila dann in den Gang vor ihnen leuchtete, mussten sie alle erkennen, dass –wem auch immer dieses Grab gehörte- hier nicht wirklich viel Wert darauf gelegt worden war es dem verstorbenen Gemütlich zu machen.

Die Wände waren zwar mit Steinen von der Größe eines DinA4 Blattes versehen, aber sonst gab es hier nichts besonderes. Da hier unten auch kein Licht hinein fiel, wuchsen hier auch keine Pflanzen.

Max wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase: „Mensch ist es hier stickig drin."

„Und es stinkt.", ergänzte Sheila. Lara selbst sparte sich jeden Kommentar, weil sie diesen Geruch schon längst gewohnt war. Jedes Grab roch identisch. Dagegen rochen die Tempel und Kirchen wieder anders. Aber Gräber schienen insgesamt immer einen modrigen, stickigen Geruch anzunehmen.

Schweigend gingen sie nun nebeneinander her. Lara achtete dabei vor allem auf den Boden und die Wände. Sie mochten zwar schmucklos sein, aber vielleicht würden sie ja einen Hinweis darauf finden können, wer hier begraben worden war. Außerdem musste sie darauf achten, dass der Gang, in dem sie sich nun befanden für keinen zur Gefahr wurde.

Nach einigen Metern folgten immer in Abständen von zwei Metern Nischen in der Wand. Immer abwechselnd, erst links, dann rechts von ihnen, dann wieder links und so weiter. „Tscht!", zischte Lara und streckte ihre Finger aus, um sowohl Max als auch Sheila am weitergehen zu hindern. Doch außer dem Geräusch von Wassertropfen auf Steinen war nichts auffälliges zu hören.

„_Was ist los?_", wunderte sich Zip: „_Wieso haltet ihr an._"

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gehört.", Lara versuchte nun nicht mehr leise zu sein. Eine schnelle Inspektion der Nische zu ihrer linken ließ erkennen, dass dort keine versteckten Fallbeile oder ähnliche Späßchen zu finden waren. Im Inneren spürte sie einen Teil von sich aufatmen. Wenn sie alleine in so einem Grab war, sorgte sie sich nicht so viel darum.

Ihr Blick fuhr herum und sie suchte die Umgebung ab. Das Zimmermann fehlte, merkte sie erst jetzt. Okay, er fehlte nicht wirklich, aber er hielt doch Abstand zu den anderen. Was war nur los mit diesem Mann? Lara wurde noch misstrauischer, als schon vorhin vor dem Fabrikgebäude. Dort hatte er sich auch schon so merkwürdig benommen. Vielleicht sollten sie ihn einfach vorgehen lassen, dann hätten sie ihn auch im Auge und er würde ein wunderbares Frühwarnsystem für Angreifer oder Fallen abgeben.

„Können wir weitergehen? Dieser Ort ist unheimlich.", Sheila tippte Lara auf die Schulter. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben schritten die drei los, während Zimmermann, ebenfalls die Wände immer wieder anstarrend, hinterher trottete.

Auch die zweite Nische war leer. Erst in der dritten Nische sah Lara etwas unappetitliches. Max kommentierte dies mit einem angewiderten Gesicht. Von der Decke –der Raum hatte etwa zwei Meter an Höhe, baumelte eine alte, rostige Kette und an dieser Kette hing eine mumifizierte Leiche. Die Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, der Kopf nach vorne geknickt, die Beine baumelten über dem Boden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Stein, den wir suchen, ursprünglich aus Indien stammt?", fragte Lara in den Raum hinein. Alle wussten, wer angesprochen war. Also folgte die Antwort sofort im Anschluss: „_Ziemlich sicher sogar._", gab Alister bekannt. Lara aber schien wohl skeptisch zu sein: „Diese Vorrichtung sieht mir absolut unindisch aus."

„_Mir ist auch neu, dass die Inder ihre Toten durch den Halswirbel an Decken hängen würden._", gab Alister zu. Für alle war dieses Schauspiel ein Rätsel. Sheila trat einwenig näher heran. Das Gesicht der Mumie war eingefallen und die Augen aufgerissen und leer. Der Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Okay. Genug geschaut. Weiter geht's.", Lara wollte Chase da oben nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Immerhin waren außer ihm nur noch zwei Wachen positioniert worden und keiner wusste so genau, wie viele Hüter noch in dem dunklen Raum sein konnten.

„Zimmermann. Spurten Sie sich. Sie wollten uns begleiten, also spielen Sie nicht den Klotz am Bein.", Max machte dem Archäologen Dampf. Auch ihn schien es zu reizen, dass er scheinbar geistesabwesend durch die Gegend tigerte.

Der Gang lief nahtlos in einen weiteren über. Es war nicht etwa so, als wären sie abgebogen, aber Lara merkte, dass sich die Wände veränderten. Dem grob bearbeiteten Stein folgten nur glatte, weiße Steine. Etwa auf Kopfhöhe lief ein brauner Streifen über die Wand. Die ersten Anzeichen für Verzierungen und dafür, dass –wer auch immer hier begraben lag- der Tote geliebt worden war.

„Riecht ihr das auch?!", wollte Sheila wissen.

Lara sog die Luft nun bewusster durch die Nase ein. Tatsächlich schien ein merkwürdiger Geruch in der Luft zu liegen.

„Öl.", stieß nun Zimmermann aus, der damit sein erstes Wort gesprochen hatte, seit sie in die Katakomben hinab gestiegen waren: „Geben Sie mal her.", er entriss Sheila ihre Taschenlampe und richtete sie auf den Boden. Dieser war auch mit den weißen Steinen ausgelegt. Links und rechts von ihnen zog sich eine Rinne durch den Boden und verlor sich weiter in dem Gang.

In dieser Rinne konnte Lara Croft Flüssigkeit erkennen. Zimmermann hatte also Recht gehabt und es handelte sich vermutlich wirklich um Öl. Automatisch tasteten ihre Finger nach dem Feuerzeug, dass sie Chase vorhin abgenommen hatte. Sie würde es ihm schon wiedergeben, aber im Moment war sie froh, dass sie es bis jetzt noch nicht getan hatte.

Sie ließ die Metallklappe aufschnappen und sofort entzündete sich die Flamme im Feuerzeug. Durch das orangerote Licht konnte sie nun wieder die Inschrift lesen, die sie eingraviert hatte. Das war ein Geschenk für Chase gewesen, als sie noch eine Beziehung mit ihm gehabt hatte. Demnach war der Spruch auch noch ein vollkommen anderer, als sie ihn heute schreiben würde. Chase und sie hatten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und obwohl sie ihm mittlerweile verziehen hatte, dass er sie um so viel Geld und ihren Schatz betrogen hatte, wusste sie dennoch das sie niemals mit ihm so zusammen sein konnte, wie sie es damals gewesen waren. Frisch verliebt und absolut glücklich. Jedenfalls war Lara zu dem Zeitpunkt frisch verliebt gewesen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Zeit, als Lara und er noch ein Paar gewesen waren.

_Höhenplateau des Maromokotro, Madagaskar vor zehn Jahren_

„_Lauf!", _

_das Surren von Pfeilen war zu vernehmen, als Lara Croft, 22 Jahre alt, und Chase Carver, 25 Jahre alt, aus dem Dickicht des Regenwaldes flohen. „Los, los, los, los, los...", Chase trieb die braunhaarige, junge Frau zur Eile an. Einer der Pfeile streifte ganz knapp an Chase Ohr vorbei und bohrte sich in den Boden. Einige Fossa rannten panisch in alle Richtungen auseinander, als Lara und Chase mit hoch erhobenen Beinen durch das dichte Gras hasteten, was ihnen teilweise bis zur Hüfte reichte. _

_Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Schreie der Ureinwohner. Die Vazimba waren kein besonders freundliches Volk, wie Lara und Chase hatten feststellen müssen. Eigentlich galten die Vazimba als Urahnenvolk der heute auf der Insel Madagaskar lebenden Menschen. Einige Geschichten berichteten noch heute, dass im tiefen Regenwald irgendwo noch weitere Vazimba leben sollten. Die Vazimba waren ein hellhäutiges Zwergenvolk gewesen und nun hatten sie zehn dieser Zwerge hinter ihnen._

_Obwohl Lara und Chase um ihr Leben rannten, fühlte sie sich so frei wie noch nie. Der Schatz in ihrem Rucksack war nur Teil dieses Gefühles. Auch die Tatsache, dass Lara hier in Madagaskar war, trug dazu bei. Doch der größte Teil dieses Gefühls rührte von dem Mann her, der da hinter ihr her rannte. Er trieb sie zur Eile an, doch sie beide wussten, dass sie jetzt schon außer Gefahr waren. Die Vazimba waren tatsächlich ein Zwergenvolk, gerade mal 1,12 groß im Durchschnitt aber dafür bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet._

_Sie würden Schwierigkeiten haben ihnen durch das hohe Gras zu folgen._

„_Da hinauf.", er deutete auf den Berg vor ihnen. Von Westen her war das Höhenplateau relativ einfach zu besteigen, während im Osten geradezu eine Steilwand hinab führte. Zum Glück kamen sie aus westlicher Richtung. _

_Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte der Pfeilbeschuss auf, dennoch rannten sie weiter hinauf. Laras Lunge brannte bereits wie Feuer, aber das störte sie nicht. Das verhinderte nicht, dass sie sich dennoch so gut fühlte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht sich und ihr Leben wieder in die richtige Bahn zu bringen. Jetzt schien sie einen Weg gefunden zu haben und dieser Weg hieß: Chase Carver._

_Zwar kam er aus einer vollkommen anderen, sozialen Schicht, doch das war Lara egal. Chase zeigte ihr eine Welt, von der sie nie etwas gekannt hatte. Mit ihm, innerhalb dieses ersten Monates, den sie nun schon zusammen waren, hatte Lara schon mehr erlebt, als in den 22 Jahren ihres bisherigen Lebens. _

_Sie war mit Chase um die Häuser gezogen, hatte Kneipen Poker gespielt und war dann, als alle Mitspieler schon reichlich gebechert hatten, mit Chase und dem Gewinn abgehauen. Sie war mit Chase am Grand Barrier Rief gewesen, war mit weißen Haien getaucht vor der Küste Australiens und hatte zusammen mit ihm die schönsten Tage ihres Lebens verbracht. Wenn sie ihn küsste, fühlte es sich vollkommen neu an._

_Chase war nicht Laras erster Freund, mit ihm hatte sie auch nicht ihr erstes Mal erlebt, aber trotzdem war es mit Chase so, als wäre sie wieder ein Teenager in jüngeren Jahren. Sie fühlte Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, wenn sie ihn sah, schmolz in seinen Armen, während er sie hielt und genoss es in den unpassendsten Situationen über ihn her zu fallen._

_Ja, Chase Carver bedeutete für sie Leben. _

_Schließlich, als sie schon einige Meter das Plateau hinauf gehastet waren und der felsige Untergrund begann, bevor der Berg Maromokotro steil in die Höhe stieg, ließ Lara sich auf die Knie fallen. Ihre Lunge brannte und sie sog den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff wie eine Abhängige ein. Dennoch spürte sie zur selben Zeit ein Glücksgefühl durch ihren ganzen Körper schießen. _

_Chase kam wenige Augenblicke nach ihr zum Stehen: „Wow, du hast ne Hammer Kondition.", stellte er fest._

„_Danke.", Lara kam nicht weiter, weil das Spreche im Moment zu sehr schmerzte. Das grüne Tanktop, welches sie mittlerweile zu einer Art Standardoutfit gekürt hatte, war vom Schweiß dunkel gefärbt und die braune Lederhose an einigen Stellen eingerissen. Die plötzliche Flucht hatte Lara sehr viel Kraft gekostet. _

_Keiner von ihnen hatte wissen können, dass diese Zwerge die Ruine bewachen würden. Vorsichtig robbte sie zu Chase hinüber, der sich auf seinen Hintern gesetzt hatte und die Beine weit vom Körper abgespreizt hatte und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken. Sie wusste selbst, dass es nicht gut war, wenn man sich nach so einem Gewaltlauf direkt hinlegte, aber im Moment hatte sie keine Kraft, um sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten._

_Ihr Zopf war im Lauf aufgegangen und einige Strähnen hingen ihr im Gesicht, die Chase ihr mit sanften Fingern weg strich. So verharrten sie in der Position, bis Laras Herz sich beruhigt hatte und sie wieder ruhig den Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen saugen konnte._

„_Hast du das Ding?", wollte Chase wissen und Lara begab sich in die sitzenden Position. Sie rutschte neben ihren Freund und zog den Rucksack zu sich heran, den sie in Kambodscha vor vier Jahren gefunden hatte. _

_Im Inneren lag der Schädel, wegen dem sie hier her geflogen waren. Es war ein gebleichter Lemurenschädel in dessen Augenhöhlen ein roter Rubin und ein blauer Saphir eingelassen waren. Jetzt beim Licht des Tages betrachtet sah er gar nicht mehr so schön aus, wie er es noch im Zwielicht des Tempels getan hatte. Chase nahm den Schädel aus ihrer Hand und drehte ihn, ließ die Steine im Licht der Sonne blitzen._

„_Cool.", war sein Kommentar und er stellte den Schädel neben sich auf den steinigen Untergrund. Lara lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss diesen Augenblick mehr, als den Anblick dieses Kleinods. Ihr war nicht wichtig, dass sie den Schädel geborgen hatten, sondern nur, dass sie bei Chase sein konnte. _

_Mit ihren Armen umschlang sie seinen Körper und Chase ließ sich nach hinten fallen, während Lara sich an seiner Brust schmiegte. Das graue T-Shirt von ihm war von Schweiß durchtränkt, aber das war ihr egal. Am liebsten hätte sie diesen Moment für alle Zeit eingefroren._

_Schweigend lagen sie noch einige Zeit nebeneinander und genossen die Sekunden. Dann richtete sich Chase auf und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb auf einem See hängen. „Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hätte?", wollte er von Lara wissen. Sie folgte seinem Blick, konnte sich schon denken, was er gleich vorschlagen würde, spielte aber die Unwissende: „Nein, was denn?"_

„_Schwimmen.", er erhob sich und zog Lara in die Höhe, gab ihr dabei einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, eher flüchtig, aber dennoch spielte in Laras Körper alles verrückt. Bis in ihre Zehen schoss dieses Gefühl des Glücks, als sich ihre Lippen trafen._

„_Jetzt?!", Lara war nicht unbedingt überzeugt, aber Chase –der den Schädel wieder in ihrem Rucksack verstaute- zog sie hinter sich her._

„_Ja, jetzt. Nackt!"_

„_Nackt? Hier? Was wenn uns jemand...", erneut verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss und jeder Widerstand war nun gebrochen. Sie vergas all ihre Bedenken und ihre Sorgen, konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie gerade noch sagen wollte._

_Sie ließ sich zu dem See schleifen und dort entkleidete er Lara und legte ihre Sachen auf die heißen Steine. Der Stoff ihrer Kleidung war so konzipiert worden, dass er schnell Feuchtigkeit aufsog, sie aber genauso schnell wieder entließ._

_Dann entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und sie küssten sie noch mal, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie hier verbrachten, sank Laras Schamgefühl. Dann ließen sie sich in den See gleiten. Er war kalt und kristallklar. Ein oligotropher See mit wenig Nährstoffen und kaum Algenbewuchs. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er so klar war. Sie schwammen hin und her, genossen die kühle Erfrischung und tauchten immer wieder ab. Lara musste viel Lachen, während Chase sie immer wieder ergriff und kitzelte. _

_Dann schwammen sie gemeinsam zum Ufer und Chase küsste sie noch mal, dieses Mal inniger, fordernder. Er wollte sie und das spürte Lara. Vorher aber entzog sie sich schnell seinem Griff und stieg schnell aus dem Wasser. Chase wollte gerade protestieren, doch dann hielt Lara ihm etwas silbernes hin. Er griff danach und bemerkte das es ein Feuerzeug mit einer Gravur war._

_Von all den Beutezügen, war einer am Erfolgreichsten. Der, als du mein Herz gestohlen hast. In ewiger Liebe, Lara._

„_Wofür ist das?", wollte Chase wissen, der sich flach auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und nun das Feuerzeug betrachtete. Er ließ es probeweise aufklappen und wieder zusammenklappen._

„_Heute, vor genau einen Monat sind wir uns das erste Mal begegnet, weißt du nicht mehr?", wollte Lara wissen. Doch, auch er erinnerte sich daran. Dann war morgen in einem Monat also der Todestag ihrer Eltern, doch das verheimlichte er, um die Stimmung nicht zu verderben._

_Lara ließ sich zurück ins Wasser gleiten und sah ihn an: „Auf dem Ball bei mir zu Hause. Ich hatte was rotes an."_

„_Red.", flüsterte Chase leise und sah das Feuerzeug noch mal an. Dann legte er es ans Ufer, wo es nicht feucht werden konnte und küsste sie wieder, noch fordernder dieses Mal. Lara genoss diese Sorte des Kusses und ließ es geschehen. Sie war so froh in diesem Moment, dass sie nicht ein mal hatte daran denken wollen, was Chase ihr nur einen Monat später antun würde. _

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So das war's auch schon mit meinem kleinen Splitter aus Laras Vergangenheit. Ich hoffe ihr hattet einwenig Spaß und habt es genossen Lara und Chase mal wieder als Pärchen zu erleben. :-)_

_Also bleibt mir weiterhin treu und ich hoffe euch stört es nicht, dass die Fanfiction im Moment scheinbar endlos zu sein scheint. (Hatte in der Zeit eine kreative Phase...im Moment stockt es leider einwenig. Doch ich bleibe am Ball. Immerhin bin ich schon am Malaysiaabschnitt vorbei und habe jetzt wieder vollkommene Handlungsfreiheit. Es kann also alles geschehen!)_


	52. Fortschritte

_Und weiter geht's. Lara und ihre Begleiter befinden sich in einem unbekannten Grabmal auf der Suche nach der "Frucht des Brahma". Werden sie den Stein finden und was hält das Grab für sie bereit?_

_Cora: Laut Wikipedia gibt es das Wort "Refle**kt**ion" nicht...auch wenn es von "reflektieren" stammt, heißt es dennoch Refle**x**ion (was mehrere Bedeutungen haben kann, wie das Zurückwerfen von Wellen oder Licht, oder die Besinnung auf sich selbst und das sich-vor-Augen-führen). Trotzdem danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. :-) _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen...allen die mir Reviewen und auch allen, die es nicht tun. An dieser Stelle also Danke an euch und ihr könnt mir immer schreiben, man muss sich nicht mal anmelden. _

**Fortschritte**

Kapitel LI

_Unbekanntes Grab, Malaysia_

„Hey. Lara, alles okay?",

erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass man an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. Noch immer stand sie, dass Feuerzeug anstarrend in der Dunkelheit des Ganges. Die Flamme war mittlerweile erloschen. Sie kam wieder zu sich. Der Anblick der Gravur hatte Lara für einen Moment wieder zurück versetzt in die Zeit. Sie hatte einen Splitter ihrer Vergangenheit gesehen. Einen Teil, den sie als positives Erlebnis in ihrem Gedächtnis abgespeichert hatte.

Leider waren die positiven Erlebnisse diejenigen, die einem nur sehr selten ins Gedächtnis kamen. Oft waren es die negativen Dinge, an denen man sich festhielt und an denen man die Beziehung zu anderen Menschen maß. Wenn sie hier heil wieder herauskommen sollte, würde sie sich bei Chase entschuldigen für die vielen Gemeinheiten die sie seitdem mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Lara. Was ist passiert?", Sheila hielt sich im Hintergrund, während Max zu ihr sprach. Auf dem Gesicht der Archäologin tauchte ein Lächeln auf: „Nichts, alles okay. Ich habe nur gerade einen Gedanken gehabt."

„Dann sollten wir daran teilhaben, oder?", Zimmermann lehnte an der weißen Wand und blickte Lara argwöhnisch an. Doch sie verneinte: „Das ist privat."

Max schien der Umstand nicht zu gefallen, dass Lara ihn aus ihrem Leben ausschloss, aber dennoch ließ er es sich nicht wirklich anmerken.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er stattdessen.

Lara ließ die Flamme des Feuerzeugs erneut aufleuchten und hielt sie kurz in die Flüssigkeit. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um Öl, wie sie vermutet hatten. Sofort wanderte die Flamme, von dem Öl genährt, die Rinne entlang und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit.

Lara wiederholte den Prozess noch mal auf der anderen Seite.

„Vorsicht.", Zimmermann sprang mit einem schnellen Satz bei Seite: „Warnen Sie mich doch vorher.", gab er nörgelnd von sich. Doch keiner der drei anderen in ihrem Team ging darauf ein. Laras Blick wanderte den Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren, zurück. Hoffentlich würde Chase sich bald wieder erholen.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung.", fragte Max, der Laras glasigen, abwesenden Blick bemerkte. „Hmm.", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Gang, nun von den Flammen erleuchtet, ließ noch etwas spektakuläreres erkennen, als nur weiße Steine als Auskleidung.

Die Steine schienen in etwa das gleiche Prinzip zu haben, wie Kacheln. Sie waren dekorativ und scheinbar waren sie so gearbeitet, dass sich das Licht der Flammen darin brach. Auf beiden Seiten strahlten die Kacheln nun in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und wo sich die Strahlen von beiden Seiten trafen, ergaben sie ein Muster.

„_Wow._", Alister und Zip pfiffen gleichzeitig vor Bewunderung in Laras Ohr. Auch ihnen schien die Kinnlade aufgeklappt zu sein vor Erstaunen. Das war ein wirkliches Schauspiel. In den Lichtbündeln konnte Lara verschiedene Szenen erkennen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", Sheila wirkte vollkommen entrückt. Keiner von ihnen hatte so etwas jemals erlebt.

„Das ist die Geschichte von der Entstehung der Welt.", kommentierte Lara die sich das Szenario ansah. Es waren nicht etwa Bilder, wie in einem Bilderbuch, sondern verschiedene Symbole und Zeichen. Lara wusste, dass die Inder eine reichhaltige Bildersprache hatten und durch das Flackern des Feuers wurden diese Symbole lebendig.

„Was erzählt sie denn?", wollte Max wissen. Keiner außer Lara schien etwas damit anfangen zu können, nur Zimmermann wirkte so, als würde es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten. Er schien ernsthaft an einer Übersetzung zu arbeiten.

„Es ist die Geschichte von Brahma, von seiner Geburt aus dem Nabel des Vishnu, bis zu dem Moment, als er aus einer Art Ur-Ei den Kosmos erschaffen hat."

„_Ein Ur-Ei?",_ hörte sie Zip sagen: „_Was soll das denn sein?_"

„_Ganz einfach. Angeblich wurde das Ei in zwei Hälften geteilt. Der Eidotter wurde die Sonne und die beiden Hälften wurden der Himmel und die Erde._", fügte Alister der Rede hinzu. Lara wiederholte das für diejenigen, die nicht mit Alister und Zip verbunden waren.

Sheila schien mit der indischen Mythologie nicht viel anfangen zu können, aber dennoch hörte sie gebannt zu, während sie den Gang immer weiter hinab gingen und Lara dabei vorlas. „Brahma gilt als Schöpfer des Kosmos und als Erschaffer der heiligen Trinität mit Vishnu und Shiva an seiner Seite. Oft wird er dabei als ein Wesen mit fünf Köpfen beschrieben, der aus einem Lotus entspringt."

Sie machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe den Text wörtlich zu übersetzen, sondern versuchte die Essenz davon in eigenen Worten wieder zu geben. Den Rest ließ sie schließlich aus, da dort nur noch andere Mythen geschildert wurden, die aber nicht sonderlich spannend waren.

„Es gibt aber eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Mythen über die Entstehung des Kosmos.", warf Zimmermann in die Runde. Anscheinend hatte er auch einwenig Erfahrung mit der indischen Geschichte und Religion.

„Ja. Aber ich vermute mal, dass wir gute Chancen haben die richtige gefunden zu haben.", sinnierte Lara: „Ich vermute mal, dass die _Frucht des Brahma_ dem Gott die Kraft gab Leben zu erschaffen."

Obwohl Max nicht genau wusste wovon die Rede war, schwieg er dennoch. Lara aber entging nicht sein fragendes Gesicht, weshalb sie versuchte es genau zu erklären: „Ich denke mal, wir können davon ausgehen, dass die Ur-Ei Geschichte nur ein Sinnbild ist, ebenso wie in der Bibel viele Geschichten auch nur Parabeln sind für das Miteinander.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, um sich sicher sein zu können, dass alle ihr folgen konnten. Dann setzte sie wieder an: „Das Ei gilt als Sinnbild für das Leben. Aus dem Ei entspringt das Küken und außerdem ist menschliches Leben zu Beginn auch nichts anderes als Spermium und Eizelle. Deshalb gehe ich mal davon aus, dass Brahma –sollte er denn wirklich die Erde erschaffen haben- die Macht dieses Steins genutzt haben, um Leben aus dem Nichts hervor bringen zu können."

„Wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass das Christentum eine Lüge ist?", Sheila schien sich herausgefordert zu fühlen. Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich religiös, aber den Amerikanern wurde oft ein kleinwenig Größenwahn nachgesagt, weil sie sich selbst für das auserwählte Volk hielten.

„Nein. Oder jedenfalls nicht so direkt.", Lara wusste nicht was sie ihr darauf antworten sollte: „Sehen Sie, in meiner Laufbahn als Archäologin habe ich schon so einige Mythen erlebt. Ich habe gegen Götter gekämpft und mit ihnen Seite an Seite. Was ich daraus gelernt habe ist nur, dass keine Religion wirklich falsch oder wirklich richtig ist.", versuchte Lara es auf dem diplomatischen Weg.

Doch Sheila fing scheinbar gerade erst an: „Aber Gott hat doch gesagt, du sollst keine anderen Götter neben mir haben."

„Er sagte du _sollst _keine anderen Götter haben, nicht, außer _mir _gibt es keine anderen Götter. Der Götterpantheon ist voller Überwesen, die den Lauf der Welt bestimmen. Die einen sind selbstgefällig, beanspruchen die alleinige Macht für sich, andere tolerieren weitere Herrscher neben sich. Die einzige Wahrheit in all dem Chaos aber ist, dass es die Götter miteinander verbunden sind. Sie gehören zusammen, ebenso wie alles Leben mit der Erde verbunden ist. So wie wir an den Boden unter unseren Füßen, an den Sauerstoff in der Umgebung, gebunden sind, so sind es die Götter untereinander.", erneut legte sie eine kurze Pause ein, wartete auf Widerworte, aber es kamen keine: „Ra kann nicht ohne Anubis leben, Vishnu nicht ohne Shiva. Aber es scheint auch so, dass Brahma nicht ohne den christlichen Gott und Zeus nicht ohne Quezacotl leben kann."

„Das heißt also, wenn ein Gott besiegt wird, zerbricht die heilige Ordnung?", Maxwell hatte nun wirkliches Interesse an diesem Berufsfeld entdeckt. Lara sah es schon vor sich, wie er in einigen Jahren mit ihr zusammen archäologische Ausgrabungen durchführte und über Mythologie streiten würde.

„So was in der Art. Man kann zwar Götter besiegen, doch tot sind sie damit nicht. Das ist vergleichbar mit dem Bankwesen. Wenn eine Bank mit einem Schlag viel Geld verliert, wird von den anderen Banken wieder neues Geld in die Insolvente Bank gepumpt, um einen Konkurs zu verhindern. So bleibt alles im Gleichgewicht."

„_Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können._", flötete Alister fröhlich ins Ohr.

„_Es wäre auch besser ihr achtet mal auf euren Weg...", _als Zip diesen Satz vollendete, war es beinah schon zu spät. An einem Punkt, wo der, nun beleuchtete, Gang einen Knick nach rechts machte, hörten die Lichtspiele auf. Die Geschichte war erzählt. Doch das war nicht das, was sie alle beinah das Leben gekostet hätte.

Es war das aus der Ecke schnellende Messer, dass sie beinah umbrachte. Sheila gelang es im letzten Moment aus zu weichen, als sich der Angreifer bereits auf sie warf.

„Es geht wieder los.", Max griff nach dem Arm, der sie eben attackiert und zog daran. Der Hüter geriet ins Stolpern und Maxwell manövrierte ihn vor die Wand. Lara hörte Knochen brechen und Zimmermann gab ein langes: „Uuuuuh.", von sich.

Doch Max war noch nicht fertig. Er riss den Hüter wieder zurück, zog im selben Moment seine Schusswaffe und stieß sie dem Untoten gegen die Stirn, dabei ließ er seinen Finger von dem Aufprall zurückschnellen und während der Lauf den Gegner auf der Stirn traf, entlud sich die Waffe und Asche regnete zu Boden, als sich der Körper des Wächters auflöste.

„_Cool._"

Lara musste Lächeln. Mit jedem Moment, den sie mit Max und Chase verbracht, wuchs ihr inneres Unbehangen. Eben noch hatte sie von Chase phantasiert, jetzt war sie plötzlich wieder auf Max fixiert. Lara konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Das war jetzt aber mal ein lahmer Angriff.", sagte Sheila und sicherte ihre Waffe wieder. Der Schock war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Tja, das kommt davon wenn man sein untotes Leben lang nur hier unten in einem modrigen Grab verbrachte.", Lara rieb sich die Hände.

„Unterscheidet sich ein untotes Leben von einem Leben in modrigen Gräbern?", fragte Max, um Lara einwenig zu necken. Lara warf ihm ein breites Grinsen zu und schließlich machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Der Gang wurde an dieser Stelle breiter und die Wände höher. Es schien, als würden sie sich etwas besonderem nähern.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine hohe Tür.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als könnten wir die einfach so zertreten.", stellte der ehemalige Mafiasohn fest.

„Nein.", Lara betrachtete sie sich genauer: „Das können wir wohl nicht."

„Ich seh keinen Türgriff, wie öffnet man eine Tür ohne Türgriff?", Sheila ging näher an die Steintür heran.

Sie war etwa drei Meter hoch und zwei Meter breit. Eine Doppelschwingtür, wie Lara erkannte. Indische Symbole waren überall auf der Tür verteilt, dienten aber nur als Verzierung. Lara konnte ihnen nämlich keinerlei Wert abgewinnen. Es war kein Text, es wurde keine Geschichte erzählt. Sie schienen fest zu stecken.

„Jede Tür lässt sich öffnen, meine Liebe.", erwiderte Lara schließlich, während ihre Augen weiterhin die Figuren und Gesichter absuchten. Linien, Gesichter von Gottheiten, Wellen, all das ergab keinen Sinn. Es gab keine auffällige Einkerbung, keine Knöpfe, keine Hebel.

„Nicht, wenn keiner will, dass sie geöffnet wird. Das hier ist ein Grab, darin befinden sich also Gebeine und unser Artefakt. Ich glaube die Inder waren nicht dumm.", sinnierte Zimmermann leise vor sich hin. Lara aber bekam das mit und wertete es als Kritik an ihren Methoden.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?", fragte sie also: „Jede Tür kann geöffnet werden."

Also suchten sie gemeinsam alle vier die Tür ab. Lara tastete nach jeder Ritze, fühlte in jede Vertiefung hinein. Doch es machte weder _klick, _noch ließ sich die Tür bewegen. Es schien fast so, als würde Zimmermann Recht behalten und das wollte Lara auf keinen Fall auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Zip, Alister. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee."

„_Nope!"_

„_Sorry Lara, wir grübeln auch schon die ganze Zeit._"

Lara konnte ihnen nicht böse sein. Keiner wusste im Moment weiter. „In Hollywoodfilmen gehen die Türen immer auf, wenn irgendein Dummkopf sich an die Wand lehnt, oder an einer Fackel zieht.", meinte Sheila schließlich, die die Sucherei langsam leid war. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Die Tür schien keinerlei Hinweise geben zu wollen auf ein eventuellen Zugang.

„So funktioniert die Wirklichkeit leider nicht.", musste Lara leider erwidern, doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke. _Fackeln. _Ihr Blick suchte den Boden und fand tatsächlich die beiden Rinnen mit dem Feuer darin. Wie sie erkennen konnte, waren dort in der Tür kleine Einkerbungen, die es dem Feuer ermöglichten unter der Tür hindurch zu kriechen.

„Ich glaube ich weiß was ich tun muss.", ihre Augen suchten nun ihre Begleiter ab. Bei Sheila blieb sie hängen: „Geben Sie mir das mal.", Lara deutete auf das Maschinengewehr. Für einen kurzen Moment war die rothaarige Amerikanerin sprachlos, dann schließlich zog sie sich den Tragegurt über den Kopf und reichte Lara die Waffe.

Mit dem Lauf voraus, rammte Lara das Maschinengewehr in die Einkerbung. Sie spürte, wie etwas darunter nachgab und einrastete.

„Jemand muss das auf der anderen Seite auch machen.", rief sie dem Rest zu. Alle suchten nun nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand. Doch keines der Dinge war lang genug, um in die Flammen zu reichen.

„Lady Croft, ich schätze wir müssen noch mal zurück und noch ein...", bevor Sheila zu Ende sprechen konnte, war Maxwell bereits heran und strich sich über den Unterarm: „Wir haben keine Zeit."

Dann rammte er seine Faust in die Flammen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Finger fanden sofort einen etwa fünf Zentimeter hohen Noppen, der nach hinten klappte. Noch bevor er vor Schmerz den Arm zurück ziehen konnte, begann sich die Tür zu öffnen.

„Au.", er presste die verbrannte Hand ganz nah an seinen Körper. Lara konnte sehen, dass sie total gerötet war und sich an einigen Stellen Brandblasen bildeten. Ihre Finger glitten automatisch, das Maschinengewehr zu Boden werfend, nach Max Hand und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, oder vor Schmerz zurück ziehen konnte, verwandelte sich Laras Hand in Wasser. Noch immer konnte sie die Energie des Steines nutzen, ohne ihn direkt an ihrem Körper zu halten.

Es schien zu stimmen, dass sich die Steine gegenseitig mit Kraft aufluden. Die Energie griff auf Maxwell über und vor ihren Augen veränderte sich auch seine Hand, so wie es Laras Hand an der Oberfläche getan hatte. Als Lara die Finger zurück zog, öffnete sie auch die Augen. Sie hatte sich Max so vorgestellt, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Eine kurze Inspektion ihres Werkes ließ sie erkennen, dass sie ihre Arbeit meisterhaft gemacht hatte. Max löste die Hand nun aus seiner verkrampften Position und öffnete die Faust einige Male, um sich sicher sein zu können, dass alles wieder verheilt war. Die Kraft des Wassers hatte es Lara erlaubt auch ihn zu verarzten.

„Das ist Hexerei.", murmelte Sheila, war aber dennoch beeindruckt von der Macht dieser Superwaffe: „Sieht für mich aber nicht besonders gefährlich aus, diese Waffe."

„Das liegt daran, wie man sie einsetzt. Bisher habe ich sie nur zum Heilen gebraucht. Aber damit lassen sich die Weltmeere kontrollieren und siebzig Prozent der Erde bestehen aus Wasser. Können Sie sich ausmalen, was man alles tun könnte?"

„Tsunami.", schlug Sheila vor.

Lara nickte: „Aber nicht nur das. Auch der menschliche Körper besteht aus Wasser. Wenn ich wollen würde, könnte ich dafür sorgen, dass das Wasser im menschlichen Körper kocht, oder transpiriert. Diese Welt ist an das Wasser gebunden, es ist die natürlichste und gleichzeitig die mächtigste Waffe dieser Erde. Keine Atomrakete kann da mithalten, was sich mit diesem kleinen Stein alles anstellen lässt."

Sheila schien beeindruckt, aber auch erschrocken zu sein.

„Warum nutzen Sie dieses Ding dann nicht dafür, ihre Ziele zu erreichen?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin ein Fan von Fairplay und mir liegt diese Welt sehr am Herzen.", war Laras Antwort: „Gut, gehen wir weiter." Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keinem war der Blick aufgefallen, den Zimmermann auf den Stein geworfen hatte. Sein Plan schien zu funktionieren und das freute ihn sehr.

Während er sich der Gruppe anschloss, griff seine linke Hand hinter ihn, an den Hosenbund, wo er eine Waffe stecken hatte. Keiner würde dieses Grab lebend verlassen.

Sie waren gerade eine Biegung weit gekommen, als sich vor ihnen ein Abgrund auftat. Er war etwa acht Meter breit und keiner von ihnen war dazu in der Lage diesen Graben zu überspringen. Doch das war nicht der Punkt, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog.

„Was ist das?!", wollte Sheila wissen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Über dem Abgrund baumelten an alten, rostigen Ketten, Knochen.

„Menschenknochen.", antwortete Zimmermann: „Und sie wurden abgenagt." Tatsächlich ließ sich erkennen, dass Biss- und Kratzspuren an den einzelnen Rippen, Armknochen und Schädeln zu sehen waren.

„Wenn das die Toten sind, was war denn dann das Ding vorhin in dem Gang?", keiner wollte auf die Frage des Mafiasohnes antworten, denn alle konnten sich nun denken, was kam. Wie auf ein Zeichen erschallte ein unheimliches Brüllen, was nichts menschliches an sich hatte. Die Mumie war scheinbar –falls man sie denn eine Mumie nennen konnte- lebendiger, als sie den Anschein gemacht hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	53. Die Ankunft

_Und weiter geht's...scheinbar hat Coralein es nicht geschafft bis zur fünfzig an einem Wochenende zu lesen. ...darum gibt es auch keinen Kuchen, aber ein neues Kapitel dennoch. Hehe...viel Spaß dabei. _

**Die Ankunft**

Kapitel LII

_Unbekanntes Grab, Regenwald von Malaysia_

Als Chase Carver wieder zu sich kam, spürte er den Schmerz kaum noch. Sein ganzer Arm war vollkommen taub von der Stelle, wo der Pfeil durch seinen Rücken eingedrungen war. Er lag mit freiem Oberkörper auf einem improvisierten Lager, damit ihm auf dem kalten Beton nicht noch schlimmeres geschah, und der linke Teil seiner Brust war vollkommen einbandagiert.

„Uuuh.", gab er von sich und wollte sich erheben. Dann erst explodierte der Schmerz, auf den er gewartet hatte und er legte sich wieder hin.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?", Chase hörte eine ihm fremde Stimme nicht weit von ihm entfernt sprechen.

„Ja, Mann.", gab eine zweite, etwas höhere Stimme zurück. Dennoch ließen sie sich eindeutig als Männerstimmen identifizieren. Als der Abenteurer den Kopf drehte, um nach der Quelle der Stimme zu sehen, sah er zwei Schatten in einiger Entfernung gelangweilt an die Wand gelehnt. In dem Gesicht des einen glühte etwas auf. Die Spitze einer Zigarette, wie Chase erkannte.

„Du hast echt ihre Brüste gesehen?!", worüber ihr Thema auch genau ging, Chase hatte keine Lust näher darauf einzugehen. Das Niveau war selbst ihm zu niedrig. Also hörte er wieder weg.

Seine Zunge war ganz rau und sein gesamter Mund vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Er brauchte einwenig Wasser, was ihm auch helfen würde wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Also entschied er sich, wo die Nichtrauchende Gestalt gerade ansetze die Form der Brüste zu beschreiben, einwenig Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

Er hustete laut, teils gestellt, teils weil er keine vernünftigen Worte herausbekam. Sofort wurde die Zigarette zu Boden fallen gelassen und die Waffen aufgerichtet.

„Wer ist da?", wollte einer der beiden Schatten wissen.

_Na toll, diese Vollpfosten sind zu blöd ein Husten von einem Angreifer zu unterscheiden...wirklich klasse Bewacher._

Chase überlegte, erneut zu husten, aber er wollte sein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, also rief er, so laut er konnte. „Hier...", seine Stimme brach ab. Er war noch zu schwach und sein Gaumen ganz ausgetrocknet. Es gelang ihm noch nicht mal mehr genügend Speichel zu produzieren.

Die Situation schien sich zu entspannen und der Schatten, der eben noch geraucht hatte, kam auf Chase zu: „Sie sind also aufgewacht.", er ging neben ihm in die Knie: „Die anderen sind noch nicht zurück, aber ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass Lady Croft sich nachher um ihre Verletzung kümmert."

Chase sah ihn an und öffnete den Mund, das Wort kam mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung: „Wasser!"

Der Soldat nickte und reichte Chase etwas Wasser aus einem Plastikkanister, der zu ihrer Ausrüstung gehört hatte. Chase trank die Lebensspendende Flüssigkeit mit gierigen Schlücken, bis er genug hatte und lehnte sich dann zurück. Nun konnte er auch wieder leichter sprechen: „Danke!"

Mit einem weiteren Nicken ging der Soldat zu seinem Kameraden zurück und Chase hörte ihn leise: „Warum müssen wir hier Babysitten? Ich würde diese Superwaffe nur zu gern mal vor die Augen bekommen.", flüstern.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein Geräusch. Es klang wie scharfe Krallen auf dem Betonboden. _Mist..._

Chase hatte kaum Kraft und keine Waffe um sich verteidigen zu können. Seine Pistole war nicht an seinem Körper, scheinbar hatte sie jemand konfisziert. Wenn also seine glorreichen Beschützer ihn im Stich lassen würden, würde er nicht mehr lange zu den Lebenden zählen. Das Geräusch hörte abrupt auf, aber dennoch spürte Chase die Gefahr in der Luft. Etwas war hier in dieser dunklen Halle.

_Wieso war bisher noch keiner auf die Idee gekommen die dreckigen Scheiben zu zerschießen?! _

Der Abenteurer verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich irgendwie, ohne große Schmerzen in eine Aufrechte Position zu bringen. Mit sehr viel Mühe schaffte er es.

Was auch immer in der Halle war, es war weit gefährlicher und weit mächtiger als alle dieser lahmen Hüter zusammen. Chase zweifelte nicht daran, dass zwei Wachmänner für diesen Job zu wenig waren. Allerdings zweifelte er an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten. Er hing nun, halb auf den nicht schmerzenden Arm gestützt und sah zu den beiden Soldaten rüber.

„Hey, Jungs. Gebt mir eine Waffe.", versuchte er flüsternd zu ihnen herüber zu rufen. Doch keiner der beiden reagierte darauf, denn im nächsten Moment brach hier die Hölle aus.

Chase hörte ein Geräusch, als würde jemand Energie aufladen und dann mit einem schnellen Ruck wieder entladen. Ein orangefarbener Blitz durchzog sein Blickfeld und explodierte in den Kisten.

„Verdammt!", schnell rollte er sich zur Seite und schrie dabei vor Schmerz auf, als er über den bandagierten Arm rollte. Der Schmerz zog sich von seiner Brust bis hinab in die Fingerspitzen.

Holzsplitter und zerfetzter Inhalt segelte zu Boden.

„Stirb!", brüllten die Wachmänner so mutig sie konnten und jagten mehrere Salven in die Finsternis hinein. Da Chase hinter einer Maschine lag, konnte er den Angreifer nicht sehen. Weitere Blitze wurden abgefeuert, jemand schrie. Als sich die Explosion gelegt hatte, hielt sich einer der Wachmänner den Arm und fluchte laut.

Der Zweite warf seine Maschinenpistole bei Seite und stürmte hinab in das Loch im Boden, dass Chase erst jetzt auffiel.

Mit aller Mühe kam der Abenteurer schließlich auf die Beine: „Aua. Blöde Idee, Chase.", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Der verbliebene Soldat wollte gerade nach seiner Maschinenpistole greifen, als Chase etwas bekanntes ins Blickfeld huschte. Es sah aus wie Ranken, allerdings glänzten sie silbern. Woher kannte er diese Strukturen nur? _Die Witchblade?! _

War Sara etwa hier? Attackierte sie die Soldaten, weil sie diese für Feinde hielt? Lara hatte berichtet, dass Sara im Koma gelegen hatte. Doch diese Ranken waren unverkennbar die Witchblade. Chase hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass die Witchblade sich so weit verbreiten konnte, dass sie sogar Ranken ausbildete.

Er musste etwas tun, also schritt er hinter der Maschine hervor: „Sara!", rief er. Vielleicht würde sie seine Stimme erkennen. Doch als er sah, wem er da gegenüber stand, blieb ihm die Spucke weg. Es war tatsächlich Sara. Ihr Körper war aber vollkommen nackt. Die intimsten Stellen waren von den Auswüchsen ihrer Waffe verdeckt. An ihren Schultern wuchsen Dornartige Fortsetze, die sie einwenig wie eine Kriegerprinzessin aus Trashserien wie Xena erinnerten.

Sie saß auf einer Art Witchbladethron und weitere Ranken wuchsen in alle Richtungen, schlängelten sich um das gesamte Gebilde und bildeten Spinnenartige Beine. _Was passiert hier?_

War das da überhaupt noch Sara? Die rot glühenden Augen sprachen dagegen. Die Tatsache, dass sich die Ranken um das Handgelenk des Mannes wickelten und mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Arm von der Hand trennten, ebenfalls.

Mit einem Schrei ging der Soldat zu Boden und robbte rückwärts gegen die Wand, den blutigen Armstummel gegen seine Brust gepresst: „Bitte...verschone mi...", bevor Chase irgendwas tun konnte, zuckten die Ranken vor und bohrten sich in den Körper des Soldaten, drangen durch den Brustkorb und Augen und Mund ein, hoben ihn in die Höhe, ließen ihn einwenig zappeln, dann schleuderte die Witchblade den Leichnam davon, wo er mit einem unappetitlichen _knack _in der Finsternis landete.

„Oho.", Chase schluckte, als sich Sara plötzlich zu ihm wand. Sie hatte also nicht überhört, dass er ihren Namen gerufen hatte. Dann sah Chase etwas, dass er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Witchblade verformte sich erneut, formte sich so, dass Sara nun in der Luft schwebte und die Ranken, die als Füße dienten, nun aus ihrem Rücken sprossen.

So kam sie –Chase kam nicht drum herum sie mit einer Spinne zu vergleichen- auf ihn zu und ihr Körper wurde von der Witchblade näher an ihn herangetragen.

Die glühenden Augen sahen ihn an, Sara legte den Kopf schräg und zwei Ranken bewegten sich langsam auf Chase zu.

Er war wie gelähmt, konnte nicht mehr sprechen, konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Das war das Ende, hier würde Chase Carver also sterben, ohne jemals zu erfahren, ob ihn Lara nun vielleicht doch liebte, oder ob sie sich für diesen Max entscheiden würde.

_Ich armes Schwein..._

Dann huschte etwas, wie Erkenntnis über die Augen von Sara. Sie schien ihn zu erkennen und die beiden Ranken, die sich gerade um seinen Hals hatten schlingen wollen, tasteten nur sein Gesicht ab.

Fauchend wand sie sich ab und krabbelte nun ebenfalls hinab in die Tiefe.

_Warum sind alle nur so scharf darauf? Was ist da unten? _

Die Erkenntnis kam ihm direkt im Anschluss, ganz ohne Werbepause: „Lara!", mit diesem Wort eilte er der Witchblade hinterher und sprang, ohne zu zögern –und unbewaffnet- in die Tiefe.

Der makabere Schrei riss ab. Dafür waren jetzt die Geräusche von Klauen zu hören, wie sie sich blitzschnell über Stein bewegten.

„Weg hier.", rief Max zur Erinnerung zu, doch jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Lara suchte die Wand und die Ketten mit den Knochen ab. Keine von ihnen wäre dazu in der Lage sie zu tragen.

_Aber..._

Sie sah die Eisenplatten, mit denen die Ketten in die Decke geschraubt worden waren. Die Finger der Archäologin griffen nach dem Magnethaken an ihrem Gürtel.

„Was hast du vor?!", fragte Max besorgt, der Laras entschlossenen Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Ich werde uns das Leben retten.", antwortete sie knapp und warf ihren Magnethaken. Sie erwischte eine Kette und zog daran.

Tatsächlich brachen die alten Ringe bei dem ersten Ruck direkt und die Kette flog in die Tiefe, zurück blieb nur noch die Eisenplatte, die man in die Wand geschraubt hatte. Das wiederholte sie ein paar Mal, bis sich eine Art Pfad gebildet hatte. Wenn ihr Plan aufging, würde sie es auf die andere Seite schaffen.

_Sie allein..._

Der Gedanke kam ihr im selben Moment, als sich das Mumienwesen, plötzlich um die Ecke begab. Das Maul war aufgerissen, ein Schrei entrang sich der Kehle. Dann stürmte es weiter vor. Die Augen glühten in einem bestialischen Gelb.

„Aus dem Weg.", Lara stieß Sheila und Zimmermann zur Seite, so dass nur noch sie im Blickfeld des Monsters stand. Ihr Plan schien zu funktionieren. Denn das Monster hob an zum Sprung. Im selben Moment machte auch Lara einen schnellen Satz nach hinten. Gemeinsam mit dem Monster ging sie über den Rand.

„Lara!", hörte sie Maxwell erschrocken rufen. Doch Lara hatte nicht vor hier ihr Leben zu beenden. Sie warf den Magnethaken aus und traf tatsächlich. Ihr Flug stoppte, während das Monster brüllend in der Tiefe verschwand.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Doch als sie den erhofften Aufprall nicht vernahm, kamen ihr Zweifel.

„Entweder das ist eines dieser typischen, bodenlosen Löcher. Oder wir haben gleich ein ernstes Problem.", sagte sie.

„_Hoffen wir das es die bodenlosen Löcher sind._", sprach Zip an ihrem Ohr.

„_Ja. Beten wir dafür._"

Lara Croft begann ihre Arme an zu spannen und zog sich wieder hinaus aus dem Loch. Jetzt hing sie etwa in der Mitte des Abgrundes.

„Passen Sie auf.", rief Sheila ihr von der anderen Seite zu.

Lara nahm Schwung und löste am höchsten Punkt den Magnethaken von dem Platte. Als er sich wieder in ihrer Hand befand, schleuderte sie ihn erneut aus. Das ganze war Millimeterarbeit und erforderte höchstes Timing.

Doch Lara hatte Glück. Erneut wurde ihr Fall gestoppt und sie wiederholte die Prozedur, bis sie den festen Boden auf der anderen Seite hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?!", rief Max ihr von der anderen Seite zu?

„Ja!", rief Lara zurück und sah sich nun ihren neuen Ort an. Sie musste einen Weg finden ihre Freunde auf die andere Seite zu bekommen, sonst hätten sie ein großes Problem. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf die beiden Rinnen mit Feuer. Auch auf dieser Seite brannten sie. Das lag daran, dass Schienen über den Abgrund gespannt waren, die das Feuer auch jetzt noch weiter trugen.

_Wo Schienen sind, ist auch...Bingo!_

Sie sah die Rolle nur wenige Meter im Gang drin. Von weitem wirkte es wie eine dieser tödlichen Rollen, an der Seite mit Spikes behaftet, in der Mitte massiv und unausweichlich. Aber wenn man näher herantrat, konnte man erkennen, dass es eine Art zusammengerollte Brücke ergab. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Holzlatten noch stabil waren.

„_Wie willst du das Ding bewegen?_", fragte Alister.

„Ich hab da schon eine Idee.", erneut schleuderte Lara ihren Haken und bekam einen der Metallspikes zu fassen.

„_Das ist Selbstmord. Die Walze wird dich zur Flunder verarbeiten.",_ riet Zip zur Vorsicht.

„Ich mag Fisch, Zip. Und jetzt seid bitte leise. Sonst ist es eure Schuld, wenn ich sterbe.", Lara schmunzelte und zog an der Walze.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?!", rief ihr jemand von der anderen Seite herüber. Doch Lara hatte keine Zeit darauf eingehen zu können.

Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt jetzt zu rennen. Tatsächlich hatten die Spikes, für die es im Boden eigens eingelassene Löcher gab, in die sie genau einrasten konnten, die Walze ins Rollen gebracht. Lara rannte den Gang zurück den sie gekommen war. Anders als auf der anderen Seite begann hier der Abgrund erst einige Zentimeter nach dem Ende des Tunnels über ihrem Kopf, also schlug sie schnell einen Haken nach links und sprang ab.

Ihre Augen hatten sie nicht getäuscht, als sie einen Spalt zu ihrer linken glaubte gesehen zu haben. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Spalt und sie zog die Beine an, um ihre Arme zu entlasten. So blieb sie da hängen, bis die Walze an ihr vorbei gerollt war und über dem Abgrund begann ihre wahre Tätigkeit aufzunehmen.

„_Das klappt ja Einwandfrei._", jubelte Alister.

„Sag ich doch.", Lara sprang seitlich von der Wand ab und landete wieder auf festem Boden. Ihre Begleiter kamen über die Brücke hinter ihr her.

„Wow.", Maxwell pfiff beeindruckt von der Brücke, die trotz der Jahrhunderte immer noch ihr Gewicht trug. Ihr Weg wurde aber abrupt nach einigen Metern gestoppt, als Lara sah, was die Dampfwalze noch in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Mit der Entfernung von ihrer Position, hatte Lara Zahnräder in Bewegung gesetzt und diese Zahnräder betrieben...

„_Ein Fallenparadies.",_ kommentierte ihr Computerspezialist: „_Echt toll gemacht._"

Damit hörte der Schrecken aber noch nicht auf, denn im nächsten Moment hörten sie erneut das ihnen allen schon bekannte Brüllen.

„Also doch nicht das bodenlose Loch.", murmelte die Grabjägerin und zog ihre beiden Pistolen. Sollte das Wesen doch kommen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	54. Neue Rätsel

_Es geht auf's Ende zu...jedenfalls auf das Ende des Malaysiaabschnittes...viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Neue Rätsel**

Kapitel LIII

_Unbekanntes Grab, Regenwald von Malaysia_

_Schrapp, schrapp, schrapp..._

Das Geräusch klang nach einer Mischung aus Hubschrauber und antikem Häcksler und genau das war es auch. Die Konstruktion war simpel, aber effektiv. Zwei Zahnräder, mit vier Klingen bestückt, die sich in einem Abstand von drei Metern gegenüberstanden. Die Klingen waren scharf und das trotz der Jahrhunderte, die sie hier verstaubt herumgehangen hatten. Mit der Walze war auch der gesamte Fallenapparat in Bewegung gesetzt worden.

Die Klingen der beiden Häcksler hatten eine solche Form, dass sie mit jeder Umdrehung immer schneller wurden, da sie immer mehr an Schwung dazu gewannen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?!", Sheila war verzweifelt.

Der Schrei der für Tod erklärten Kreatur hallte durch die Finsternis des Abgrundes. Lara konnte ihre Verzweiflung nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Ihr ging es nämlich nicht anders. Diese Falle war sehr gefährlich und nicht einfach zu überwinden.

In England war sie einst bei dem Grab von König Artus auf ähnliche Fallen gestoßen, doch damals hatten ihr wenigstens Kisten zur Seite gestanden, mit denen sich die Dinger hatten stoppen lassen. Hier aber gab es kein Material, dass robust genug sein könnte, um diese Dinger zum Halten zu kriegen und sie hatten auch nicht genug Fläche, um gegen die Kreatur kämpfen zu können.

Die Tatsache, dass Zimmermann sich bisher immer eher als nerviges Anhängsel und weniger als brauchbarer Teil der Gruppe herausgestellt hatte, war dem ganzen Unterfangen nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

„Sieht schlecht aus, Lara.", Max kam an ihre Seite, sie konnte sehen, wie er seine Waffe gezogen in der rechten Hand hielt, bereit sich zu verteidigen.

Lara ahnte bereits, dass dies nicht viel bringen würde. Mumien gehörten meistens zu der Sorte von Kreaturen, die nicht viel Wert auf menschliche Dinge wie Sterben oder Schmerz legten. Auf Gefühle, wie Wut und Wahnsinn allerdings schon.

„Wir müssen irgendwie dieses Ding hier stoppen.", Lara deutete auf das Häckslerding vor ihnen. Doch keiner schien eine Ahnung zu haben, was getan werden musste. Fieberhaft suchte Lara die Umgebung ab, in der Hoffnung doch noch einen rettenden Ausweg zu finden. Plötzlich blieben ihre Augen an dem Maschinengewehr hängen, dass Sheila auf die Brücke gerichtet hielt.

„Da kommt irgendwas auf uns zu.", schrie die Rothaarige über das monotone Surren der Klingen hinweg. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in dieselbe Richtung, in die sie auch zielte. Tatsächlich konnte Lara mehrere Konturen erkennen und alle trugen sie lange, graue Umhänge.

„Noch mehr von den Hütern!", kam es aus Zimmermanns Mund. Doch keiner ging wirklich darauf ein. Lara fixierte stattdessen wieder die Waffe, die sie schon vorhin hatte wunderbar gebrauchen können.

„Geben Sie mir das bitte.", Lara hoffte, dass ihr Plan funktionierte. Sheila hingegen schien gar nicht so begeistert von der Idee zu sein, erneut entwaffnet zu werden. Sie zögerte, als musste Lara andere Saiten aufziehen.

„Ich brauche ihre Waffe, dringend...", um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, gruben sich die Klauen der Mumienkreatur gerade in dem Moment von unten durch das Holz der Brücke. Sie hatte sie erreicht und auch mit jeder weiteren, verstreichenden Sekunde, kamen die Hüter immer näher.

„Wir werden sterben, wenn Sie ihr nicht endlich die Waffe geben.", versuchte Max sie zu überzeugen. Das hatte scheinbar geholfen, denn Sheila ließ die Waffe los und reichte sie an Lara weiter. Mit einer schnellen Drehung ihres Oberkörpers warf Lara die Waffe von sich. Sie flog einige Meter und schlitterte den Rest bis zum Häcksler.

„_Bitte, lass es klappen_.", betete Zip an ihrem Ohr.

Es klappte. Das Maschinengewehr kam genau unter der Klinge zum Stehen und als Metall auf Metall trafen, gab es ein unangenehmes Geräusch. Lara kniff die Augen zusammen und Alister und Zip schrieen vor Schmerz auf. Für einen Moment wehrte sich das Metall und die Konstruktion gegen den plötzlichen Stopp und es schien beinah so, als würde das Maschinengewehr dem Druck nicht Stand halten, aber dann hielt der Häcksler an.

„Los!", Lara rief ihren Begleitern zu und sofort folgten ihr alle. Als sie die Klingen passierte, blickte sie sich noch mal um und sah das Gesicht der Mumienkreatur aus dem Abgrund auftauchen. Die Hüter rannten, ohne das Wesen zu beachten, an ihr vorbei. Scheinbar waren sie dafür gedacht nur lebende Wesen zu attackieren.

„Oh verdammt.", wimmerte Zimmermann und rannte noch tiefer in den Gang hinein. Lara musste jetzt schnell reagieren.

Als die Mumie ausholte und mit schnellen Sprüngen die Distanz zu ihr verringerte, warf Lara ihren Magnethaken aus. Der Haken blieb an dem Maschinengewehr hängen und im selben Moment sprang das Wesen ab.

Mit einem Kraftschrei zog Lara feste an dem Kabel ihres Magnethakens und die Waffe löste sich.

Der aufgestaute Druck in der Klingenkonstruktion entlud sich mit einem Schlag und die Falle überdrehte sich, traf das Mumienmonster im Rücken und schleuderte es gegen den Boden. Erneut gab es ein unangenehmes Knirschen, als die Klinge durch die Wirbelsäule des Monsters fuhr.

Dieses Mal war es zu viel für die Konstruktion. Das Holz barst mit einem lauten Aufprall und das Klingengebilde löste sich aus der Wand, fuhr schabend durch die Felsen und kam in einer großen Wolke zur Ruhe. Als das Krachen aufhörte, sah Lara wieder ihre anderen Verfolger hinter sich.

„Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt.", kommentierte Max die Situation trocken, dann rannten sie den Gang weiter entlang. Gerade, als die Wärter sie einholten, schoben sich plötzlich hinter Max und Lara die Wände zusammen. Das war so plötzlich gekommen, dass Lara und Sheila beide erschrocken aufschrieen. Aber als sich die Wände erneut auseinander schoben, war von den Hütern nur noch Asche übrig.

„_Weg da, weg da, weg da_...", schrie Zip in Laras Ohr. Also rannten sie weiter. Tatsächlich war das ein guter Rat gewesen, denn der Gang war eine einzige Quetschfalle und die Wände verschoben sich ähnlich wie eine Welle. Während sich ein Teil zusammen schob, schob sich der Rest auseinander, so dass die Bewegung von oben eben einer Welle glich.

„Okay, genug...", keuchte Max schließlich und ging in die Hocke, um sich zu erholen. Auch Zimmermann tat es ihm gleich, während Sheila –die scheinbar darüber Bescheid wusste, dass man nach einem Lauf nicht direkt still stehen sollte- einige Schritte auf und ab ging. Wenige Meter weiter vor ihnen endete der Gang schließlich und Lara entschied sich dafür endlich die Sache hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie war schon viel zu lange auf der Suche nach dem dritten Stein. Außerdem wollte sie das Land verlassen, noch bevor die Grenzen geschlossen werden sollten. Der Gang endete in einem großen, runden Raum.

Hier und dort wucherten Pflanzen durch das Gestein und die Decke, in etwa drei Metern Höhe, lief zu einer schmucklosen Kuppel zusammen.

„Wow.", im Staunen bemerkte Lara die kleine Stufe nicht und als sie plötzlich das Platschen von Wasser hörte, war sie schon drin. Das Wasser selbst war nicht tief, gerade mal bis zum Knöchel reichte es.

„_Sieh sich das einer an.", _Alister war scheinbar genauso überwältigt wie Lara.

In der Kuppel selbst waren vier Löcher eingelassen und zu einem Podest in der Mitte führten jeweils vier Stege, die in einem neunzig Grad Winkel zueinander standen und das Wasser in vier gleichgroße Becken aufteilte.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes gab es ein großes, ebenfalls schmuckloses Tor. Dennoch war der Raum –in seiner ganzen Schlichtigkeit- eine Meisterleistung der antiken Baukunst. Einwenig wurde Lara an den Raum in dem Tempel bei Belize erinnert. Als sie noch zusammen mit Sara unterwegs gewesen war.

_Sara..._

Wenn Lara es schaffen würde, würde sie einen kurzen Abstecher zu ihrer Freundin machen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Vielleicht konnte Lara sogar die vier Elemente nutzen und Sara aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien. Das würde sie aber erst dann zeigen, wenn Lara es schaffen würde diesen Stein zu finden.

Sheila hatte den Raum umrundet und betrachtete nun die Tür: „Sieht massiv und unzerstörbar aus."  
"Wir sind ja auch nicht hier, um etwas zu zerstören.", erwiderte Zimmermann. Lara war einwenig erstaunt über diese Aussage. Bisher hatte sie ihn für einen Profitgierigen Mann gehalten, doch scheinbar hatte er wirkliches Interesse an dieser Reise und genoss die Betrachtung antiker Bauwerke.

„Hey, seht euch das mal an.", Max deutete auf eine Wand rechts von Lara. Die Archäologin folgte seinem Ruf und sah, dass er eine Art Tafel freigelegt hatte. Die Hand des Amerikaners war mit Spinnweben und Staub bedeckt.

„Was kann das wohl bedeuten?", fragte Max an Lara gewand. Diese betrachtete das Gebilde genau.

„Das können Wolken sein.", Lara deutete auf Ringförmige Gebilde am Rande der Tafel: „Und das sind Hände, die alle auf einen Punkt zeigen."

„Hände?", Max dachte nach: „Was genau soll uns das sagen?"

Lara ließ ihren Blick erneut durch den Raum gleiten, über das Podest, was da scheinbar schmucklos in der Mitte hing, über die Lichtstrahlen, die durch die Decke fielen. „Seht mal her.", rief Zimmermann und deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Tafel.

Es ließ sich ein runder Stein erkennen aus dessen Inneren sich Lichtstrahlen erstreckten. War das hier vielleicht der Raum, in dem sie den Kristall finden würden? Warum dann aber diese massive Tür?

Lara kam ein Gedanke: „Habt ihr irgendwas dabei? Etwas mit einer spiegelnden Oberfläche?", wollte sie von der Runde wissen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern hob Sheila einen Schminkspiegel in die Höhe, den sie scheinbar in ihrer Hosentasche habt hatte.

Max deutete auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und Zimmermann schob die Brille von seiner Nase runter. Lara selbst hatte ihr PDA dabei, mit dem sie das Licht würde umleiten können.

„Gut, jeder stellt sich unter einen der Strahlen.", Lara war mittlerweile echt froh, dass sie Zimmermann mitgenommen hatte, denn da Chase im Moment außer Gefecht war, war er ihre letzte Hoffnung auf die Lösung des Rätsels: „Lenkt den Lichtstrahl so um, dass er genau auf das Podest zeigt."

Sie selbst machte es mit dem Bildschirm des PDA vor und zielte mit dem gebündelten Strahl nun auf das runde Podest. Sofort wurde der Lichtstrahl von dem Podest erneut umgelenkt und zielte nun auf einen Punkt an der Decke. Von ihrer Position aus erkannte Lara, dass dort eine Art rundes Loch eingelassen war.

Also war mit der Kugel auf der Tafel das Podest gemeint und die Strahlen waren einfach die umgelenkten Hände. Ihre drei Begleiter taten es ihr gleich und dann hörte Lara das Geräusch eines sich in Gang setzenden Mechanismus.

„_Erstaunlich._", wie immer begnügten sich die Jungs damit das Gesehene zu kommentieren, statt konstruktiv bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Manchmal glaubte Lara, dass sie diese nur engagiert hatte, um nicht so einsam auf ihrer Reise zu sein.

Jetzt, wo sie aber Begleitung hatte, erschienen ihr die beiden Jungs am anderen Ende der Leitung eher als kleine Störenfriede. Zwar mochte Lara sie sehr gerne und würde es ihnen niemals mitteilen, aber im Moment wünschte sie sich ernsthaft einfach nur ihr Headset ausschalten zu können.

Die Tür fuhr rappelnd nach oben und offenbarte einen weiteren Raum dahinter. Dieser war bedeutend größer und obwohl Lara noch nicht alles davon erkennen konnte, so war sie dennoch schon jetzt vollkommen überwältigt.

Zu viert gingen sie auf die neue Entdeckung zu und jetzt wusste Lara auch, dass sie am Ziel waren. Der Raum war hell erstrahlt und durch die Decke brach das Sonnenlicht, obwohl sie sich einige Meter unter der Erdoberfläche befinden mussten und eigentlich gar kein Licht hineinfallen durfte. Ein zentraler Strahl war auf ein weiteres, dieses mal viereckiges Podest in der Mitte gerichtet und dort funkelte ein grüner Smaragd, ebenso makellos wie seine beiden Kollegen.

Lara spürte nun auch wieder bewusst dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Körper, dass von den Wellen des Steines ausgesendet wurde. Sie hatten es also tatsächlich geschafft.

Der Rest des Raumes erinnerte an tropischen Regenwald. Überall Felsen, Laub, Bäume, Sträucher und andere Pflanzen.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Anblick und dennoch mahnte sie sich selbst zur Vorsicht. Gerade, als sie das neue Tor durchschritten und Lara nun den gesamten Raum überschauen konnte, hörten sie Schritte von hinten und eine männliche Stimme, die nach ihnen rief: „Lady Croft.", keuchend kam sie näher.

Lara und ihre Begleiter wirbelten herum und sahen einen der beiden Männer, die sie oben als Wachposten abgestellt hatten, auf sich zu rennen: „Lady...", er keuchte und war vollkommen außer Atem: „Lady Croft. Warten Sie. Bitte..."

Als er sie erreicht hatte, ging er in die Hocke und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Sein ganzer Körper sah vollkommen lädiert aus. Er hatte einige Schürfwunden, einige Blaue Flecken und mehr.

„Was ist geschehen?", wollte Sheila wissen und stellte sich neben Lara auf. Der Mann schien einen Moment zu zögern, ehe er antwortete: „Da war etwas. Eine Frau. Sie hatte...", seine Stimme wurde von einem Schrei übertönt, der Lara nur zu bekannt vor kam. Aber dennoch versuchte sie sich dagegen zu wehren.

Das konnte nicht sein, nicht sie...

Nicht...

Bevor sie den Gedanken vollenden konnte, schob sich etwas neues durch den Gang. Es lief wie eine Spinne auf sechs silbernen Metallbeinen und aus dem Rücken wuchsen Metallauswüchse, die sich zu Flügel formten. Die Augen des _Wesens _waren milchig und das braune Haar wehte leicht in einem unsichtbaren Wind hin und her.

Ja, sie kannte das Ding, was da vor ihr stand und noch viel schlimmer war, dass sie die Person kannte, dessen sich das Ding bemächtigt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott..."

„_...Sara._", gab Alister leise und erschrocken an ihrem Ohr von sich. Es war in der Tat die Witchblade da, die sich ihnen entgegenstellte und der Mann, der sich eben zu ihnen angeschlossen hatte wimmerte erschrocken auf.

Lara zog ihre Pistolen, obwohl sie sich absolut nicht gegen ihre beste Freundin einsetzen wollte. Aber von Sara schien nichts mehr übrig zu sein. Die Witchblade bildete sich langsam zurück und nun stand Sara wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen, während aber die Waffe immer noch ihren gesamten Körper bedeckte.

„Nicht.", Lara wirbelte herum, als sie die Stimme hörte. Sheila rief dem Mann hinterher, der sich plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgemacht hatte. Sein Ziel war klar und Lara war bewusst, dass er den Stein nicht lebend erreichen würde.

Sie hatte die Gefahr bereits in der Luft gespürt, doch jetzt war es zu spät, als der Mann seine Hand ausstreckte, um den Stein zu berühren, überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	55. Konfrontationen

_Die Welt steht Kopf...Lara Croft im Kampf gegen Sara, Sheila die eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung trifft und Zimmermann, der einen Verrat begeht...es wird spannend im Finale des großen Malaysiaabschnitts. _

**Konfrontationen**

Kapitel LIV

_Regenwald von Malaysia, Unbekanntes Grab_

Gerade, als die Fingerkuppe des Mannes den Stein berührte, spürte Lara eine heiße Welle der Warnung durch ihren Körper. Noch bevor sie ihn warnen konnte, die Finger von dem Stein zu lassen, war es bereits zu spät. Im Hintergrund jaulte die Witchblade vor Freude auf. Lara hatte schon immer die Tendenz zur Gewalt bei dieser Waffe bemerkt, doch dies war neu. Das sich das Ding an dem Leid der Anderen erfreute.

Mit einem Schrei wurde der Mann von den Füßen gerissen und die Ranken, die sich aus dem nahe stehenden Baum auf ihn herabsenkten, ihn umwickelten und mühelos in mehrere Teile zerrissen. Ein Schwall von Blut ergoss sich auf den Boden und Sheila übergab sich in Anbetracht des Todes ihres Partners.

Angewidert und einwenig traurig über den sinnlosen Tod, wand sich Lara wieder der Witchblade zu: „Sara, hörst du mich?!"

„_Wir hören dich, Lara._", kam die Antwort. Hinter sich bemerkte Lara, wie etwas großes zu Boden knallte. Anscheinend war an den Ranken noch ein größeres Wesen dran und Lara hatte schon den Verdacht, dass es jetzt richtig ärger geben würde. Die Witchblade und dann noch den Beschützer des Steines als Feinde zu haben, das war keine wirklich gute Bilanz.

„Ich will mit Sara reden. Lass sie frei.", schrie Lara der Kreatur ohne Furcht entgegen. Amüsiert bewegte sich die Witchblade ein paar Schritte nach vorne und kam auf Lara zu. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Scheinbar wollte die Witchblade nicht mit Lara kooperieren. Aber das war auch zu erwarten gewesen.

„_Weg da, Lara. Lauf._", Zips Warnung kam zu spät. Noch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, entlud sich ein Blitz aus Saras Handfläche und riss die Archäologin von den Beinen. Benommen blieb sie liegen und versuchte nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ein gutes Zeichen für Saras Anwesenheit war, dass Lara noch immer lebte. Sonst hätte der Blitz sie hundertprozentig gegrillt.

„Aua.", entfuhr es ihr, während sie langsam auf die Beine kam.

Unterdessen hatte sich Max mit Sheila der Pflanzenkreatur zugewandt. Nur sie stand noch zwischen dem Stein und ihnen. Das Wesen war gigantisch und erinnerte einwenig an ein botanisches Missgeschick.

Eigentlich war es nur ein großer, grüner Klumpen der in alle Richtungen Tentakel wachsen hatte und mit denen schien es sehr genau zielen zu können.

Schnell brachte sich Max hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit, als die Ranken durch die Luft pfiffen und nach seinem Kopf zielten. Stattdessen pflügten sie nur durch den Boden. Sheila, die ihr Gewehr vor hin an sich genommen hatte, feuerte einige Kugeln in das grüne Fleisch, doch Max Verdacht wurde hier bestätigt.

Die Kugeln drangen zwar in den Körper der Kreatur ein, aber das Wesen scherte sich da nicht wirklich drum. Vermutlich empfand es nicht einmal Schmerz. Sie mussten also einen anderen Weg finden dem Monster den Gar aus zu machen.

„In Deckung.", rief Sheila in dem Moment, mehr aus Gewohnheit, als sie die erste Granate schleuderte. Erstaunt musste Maxwell beobachten, wie eine Ranke die Granate aus der Luft griff und davon schleuderte, weit weg in Richtung des zweiten Wesen, mit dem Lara gerade zu tun hatte.

Die Granate explodierte direkt neben der jungen Frau in der Metallrüstung. Max musste erstaunt zusehen, wie sich im letzten Moment die Rüstung erweiterte und so einen Schild bildete.

Dann zerriss die Explosion die Luft.

Als Lara wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie immer noch leicht gedämpft. Sie sah das Max und Sheila beide noch standen. Von Zimmermann war nichts mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte ihn das Monster ja endlich erledigt, so dass sie weniger Probleme hatten.

„_Lara, ist alles okay. Die Explosion hat...das Bild beschädigt...wir..._", die Archäologin verzichtete darauf sich das weiter anzuhören, sondern zog das Headset aus ihrem Ohr. Wenn sie sowieso nichts sehen konnten, waren sie im Moment nutzlos und Lara brauchte dringend Konzentration.

Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht Sara endlich bei sich zu haben und jetzt, wo ihr Wunsch erfüllt worden war, versuchte sie nur noch heraus zu bekommen, was nicht stimmte. Mit einem Schrei formte sich die Witchblade wieder zurück, so dass sie Sara nicht komplett einhüllte. Dann ließ sie einen schnellen Blitz auf das Rankenmonster niederfahren.

„Gut so, hilf uns Witchblade.", schrie Lara ihr zu. Wenn man einen Feind nicht bekämpfen konnte, musste man sich damit eben verbünden. Das war ein weiser Spruch, der ihr oft geholfen hatte.

Der Blitz schlug in einer Ranke ein und riss einwenig Fleisch mit heraus. Sofort ließ das Monster von Max und Sheila ab und konzentrierte alle Ranken auf die neue, viel mächtigere Feindin.

Die Witchblade entfaltete sich erneut. Weitere Ranken wuchsen aus ihren Körper und wehrten die Pflanzen so gut es ging ab. Lara richtete ihre Schusswaffen auf das Rankentier und feuerte, doch ohne wirklich einen Effekt zu erzielen.

Im letzten Moment tauchte sie weg, als ein weiterer Blitz in ihre Richtung zuckte. Anscheinend war der Witchblade nicht sonderlich viel an Laras Wohl gelegen. Wahrscheinlich sah sie in Lara die Feindin, weil Sara in ihrem Inneren rebellierte und zu ihrer Freundin durchdringen wollte.

„_Das lassen Wir nicht zu..._", eine Hechtrolle rettete Lara erneut. Sie war wehrlos gegen die Übermacht der Witchblade und vor allem wollte sie es nicht riskieren und Sara verletzten oder sogar töten.

Unterdessen wand sich das Rankenmonster wieder an Max und Sheila. Die Übermacht der Witchblade schien das Wesen akzeptiert zu haben. Außerdem hatte es einige der tödlichen Ranken einbüßen müssen bei der übereilten Attacke auf die große Gefahr.

Zimmermann beobachtete das Geschehen aus dem Schatten einiger Bäume heraus. Die Schreie des Mannes, den das Rankenmonster in Teile gerissen hatte, hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren nach.

Das Bild ließ sich dagegen viel leichter verdrängen. Er beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Ehrfurcht, wie dieses Wesen, die _Witchblade, _gegen Lara Croft kämpfte. Er war einst in Ägypten im Tal der Könige auf eine neuartige Hieroglyphe gestoßen. Das Symbol hatte eine Frau dargestellt mit einem ausgestreckten Arm, der zu einer Art Klaue deformiert war.

Danach hatte er sich einige Zeit damit befasst und war auch fündig geworden. Ein Kontaktmann hatte ihm den Namen Kenneth Irons empfohlen, doch als er Irons aufgesucht hatte, schien dieser bereits Selbstmord begannen zu haben. Also hatte Zimmermann weiter geforscht und war auf weitere Quellen gestoßen.

Demzufolge war diese Witchblade eine Waffe unbekannten Ursprungs, die sich mit weiblichen Wesen vereinigen konnte und zwar immer nur mit einer Frau pro Generation. Danach hatte ihn anderer Stoff gefesselt gehabt und er hatte die Witchblade in die Rubrik Mythos eingegliedert.

Doch jetzt stand sie leibhaftig vor ihm, die Frau, die fähig war die Witchblade zu lenken zusammen mit ihrer Waffe. Vermutlich eine der mächtigsten auf der ganzen Welt. Leider war auch jetzt sein Geist von einer anderen, vielleicht sogar mächtigeren Waffe gefesselt worden. Diese lag da vorne auf dem Podest, für alle deutlich zu erkennen. Er musste nur noch dahin gelangen und danach greifen.

Dann war er seinem Ziel einen kleinen Schritt näher. Lara Croft war so leicht zu täuschen gewesen. Klar, Heinrich Zimmermann war Archäologe mit Leib und Seele, aber er war auch Geschäftsmann. Er verhandelte nicht mit Ländern und vor allem hielt er nicht viel vom Glaube an das Vaterland. Ihm war egal, ob Deutschland jetzt die Waffe in den Händen halten würde. Zimmermann war sowieso egal, wer die Waffe in den Händen halten würde. Hauptsache sein Preis würde stimmen.

„Das lief ja alles wie am Schnürchen.", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Sein Blick folgte dem Rankenmonster, was gerade mit der rothaarigen Amerikanerin und diesem aufgeblasenen Sprössling des Frys Clan beschäftigt war.

Corban Frys war ein guter Mann gewesen, Zimmermann selbst hatte engen Kontakt zu ihm gehalten und hätte Lara Croft sich wirklich für Heinrich und seine Machenschaften interessiert, wäre ihr diese Verbindung sicher nicht entgangen. Auch Maxwell schien erstaunlich kurzsichtig zu sein.

Noch immer glaubten sie daran, dass die Welt zu verbessern sei. Leute wie Zimmermann hingegen hatten das wahre Prinzip dieser Welt erkannt. Sie war nicht zu verbessern und man tat gut daran sich opportunistisch zu verhalten und mit dem Strom zu schwimmen.

Ein Kichern stahl sich über seine Lippen, während er durch den Urwaldartigen Rand der Halle schlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken. Sein Plan würde gelingen. Doch leider würde er Lara Crofts Stein hier lassen müssen. Das war wirkliches Pech für ihn.

„Sara, kämpfe!", Lara war schon reichlich lädiert. Den Angriffen der Witchblade auszuweichen war nicht besonders schwer, aber langsam verließ sie die Kraft, während Sara oder besser die Waffe, die sich ihrer angenommen hatte, noch munter weiter angriff. Mittlerweile war sie dazu übergegangen nicht mehr mit Energieblitzen nach Lara zu schießen, sondern sie viel mehr mit einer schwertartigen Verlängerung ihres rechten Armes zu attackieren.

„_Das lassen Wir nicht..."_, ein weiterer Angriff folgte und erwischte Lara an der Schulter. Der rechte Träger ihres Rucksacks wurde durchtrennt und ein feiner Schnitt entstand in Laras Kleidung.

Mit letzter Kraft griff Lara nun an. Mit bloßen Händen stieß sie der Witchblade vor die Brust und wehrte eine weitere Rankenattacke von der Seite ab, nicht ohne sich einen heftigen Schnitt an ihrem rechten Arm zu kassieren.

„Aah.", mit einem Schrei ging sie zu Boden, während die Witchblade sich ihr wieder näherte. Das sah absolut nicht gut für sie aus.

„Nicht ich bin der Feind. Hör auf damit!", eine schnelle Rolle nach links rettete ihr vermutlich das Leben, denn der Schwertarm der Waffe stieß nach ihr und bohrte sich in den Boden. Dies nutze Lara, um selbst auszutreten und Sara am Bauch zu erwischen.

_Es tut mir so Leid._

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Lara. Hatte sie das eben gedacht? Ja, sie hatte sich in ihrem Inneren dafür entschuldigt. Aber es war ihr so vorgekommen, als hätte da...

_Sara, bist du es?_

Lara hatte nicht vor noch weiter zu sprechen. Mit etwas Glück würden sie so diese Biester, die der Witchblade Leben einverleibten, umgehen können.

_Kämpfe Sara...bitte._

Laut kam nur ein weiterer Schrei über ihre Lippen, als die Witchblade plötzlich Lara Verteidigung durchbrach und eine Ranke sich in Laras Oberschenkel bohrte.

Eine Rolle rückwärts brachte die Archäologin für einen weiteren Moment aus dem Gefahrenradius.

_Bitte, Sara...antworte doch. Bleib bei mir...Süße._

Doch ohne Erfolg. Anscheinend war die Kontrolle der Witchblade wieder hergestellt. Also holte Lara aus, sammelte alle Kräfte, die ihr verblieben waren und schlug zu. Sara riss ihren Arm hoch und Laras Faust traf auf hartes Metall, doch –den Schmerz ignorierend- zog sie mit der linken Faust nach und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sich die milchigen Augen leicht verwundert verzogen.

Die Faust traf Sara direkt im Gesicht und ließ die Witchblade zurücktaumeln. Lara erkannte ihre Chance. Auch wenn ihr all das Leid tat, was sie jetzt tun musste, so sprintete sie die paar Meter blitzschnell heran, sprang ab und mit beiden Beinen voraus trat sie Sara vor die Brust. Mit einem Keuchen ging die Witchblade zu Boden und Lara holte nach.

Vielleicht gelang es ihr so, die Kontrolle der Witchblade über Sara zu vermindern. Sie hatte auf alle Fälle große Hoffnungen und wollte sie –wenn sie ehrlich war- nicht gerne enttäuscht sehen.

„Achtung!", Max stieß Sheila bei Seite, die ihre Magazine mittlerweile leer geschossen hatte. Ihnen war bisher kein guter Plan eingefallen, um an den Stein heran zu kommen und somit vielleicht auch die Kontrolle über das Pflanzenwesen zu erringen.

Bei seiner Rettungsaktion wurde er aber von einer sehr dicken Ranke erwischt und zurückgeworfen. Als der Aufprall kam, verlor er für einen Augenblick das Bewusstsein, doch das Adrenalin in seinem Körper sorgte dafür, dass er dennoch weiter bei Sinnen blieb.

„Max!", Sheila kam herbei und half ihm auf die Beine: „Alles in Ordnung?!"

„Ja. Kümmere dich nicht um mich.", wie selbstverständlich hatten sie zu dem _du _gewechselt und das, obwohl keiner das sein Einverständnis wirklich gegeben hatte. Für Max erschien das alles im Moment allerdings besonders passend.

„Was sollen wir tun?", Sheilas sonst eher helles Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet und an ihrer Stirn hatte sie sich eine dicke Platzwunde zugezogen, als das Rankenwesen sie für einen Moment in der Gewalt hatte.

„Die Granaten. Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen die Granaten näher an das Ding zu bringen.", Max war der Gedanke schon vorhin gekommen, doch er hatte ihn nicht aussprechen wollen, weil er keinen Plan hatte um sie heran zu bringen. Die beiden Granaten, sie sie seit ihrem ersten Versuch geworfen, gerollt und gekickt hatten, waren allesamt von dem Wesen direkt als Gefahr identifiziert worden und abgeblockt worden.

„Oder wir bringen dieses Ding dazu, dass es für uns Poison Ivy auseinander nimmt.", erwiderte Sheila doch beide hatten bemerkt, dass Lara im Moment scheinbar die Oberhand behalten würde und das hieß, dass von diesem Wesen keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Soweit Max es mitbekommen hatte, handelte es sich um Sara, eine von Lara besten, wenn nicht sogar die Beste, Freundin.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, was es bedeutete, die eigene Freundin so zurichten zu müssen.

„Wir können damit aufhören.", mehrmals hintereinander schlug Lara in das Gesicht der Witchblade und obwohl sie wusste, dass das Wesen Schmerz spürte und Sara vermutlich damit auch, blieb das Gesicht vollkommen unberührt von den Schlägen.

„_Wir..._", ein Schlag folgte: „..._müssen dich aus..._", erneut schlug Lara zu: „_...aus dem Weg..._", noch ein Schlag.

Plötzlich spürte Lara das bekannte Gefühl der Ranken um ihre Taille. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht schleunigst entfernte, würde die Witchblade sie in zwei Teile reißen. Sara zog die Beine an, stemmte sie in Laras Magengegend und stieß sie von sich. Noch im Flug ahnte Lara, dass es nicht die Witchblade gewesen war, die das getan hatte, sondern Sara, um ihre Freundin vor einem blutigen Ende zu bewahren.

_Sara. __Bitte, sei da...kämpfe. Ich weiß das du es schaffst. Bitte Sara...Bitte._

Lara sah die beiden Ranken viel zu spät, die sich durch Laras Schultern bohrten und sie wie eine Fliege an den Boden nagelten. Mit glühenden Augen kam die Witchblade auf sie zu: „_Wenn Wir dich los sind, sind Wir endlich frei._"

Tatsächlich sah die Witchblade Lara als Ursache für die Rebellion von Sara Pezzini. Darum war sie auch ein Hindernis und musste endlich weggeschafft werden.

„_Das hättest du nicht tun sollen._", schrie die Witchblade in Laras Gesicht, dann holte sie aus und schlug zu.

Unterdessen warf Sheila einen Blick zu Max, dann wieder zurück zum Rankenmonster. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und dieser Entschluss gefiel Max ganz und gar nicht: „Sheila, nicht."

Mit einem lauten Auflachen fischte Zimmermann währenddessen unbemerkt den Stein vom Podest und drehte ihn in den Fingern. Endlich..._er ist mein!!!_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Jaja, ein spannender Cliffhanger...wird Lara überleben? Was geschieht mit Sheila und wird Zimmermann vielleicht doch den Stein nutzen, um seinen Begleitern zu helfen, so wie er es schon einmal bei Lara getan hatte? Und wo bleibt überhaupt Chase Carver?_

_Wir werden sehen und ich hoffe, dass ich bald mit dem Malaysiaabschnitt fertig bin, dass waren mir einwenig zu viele Figuren auf einen Schlag. Das hat mich selbst total verwirrt und eigentlich hatte ich mir so viel tolles für den Teil überlegt, was aber jetzt irgendwie total untergegangen ist, weil jede Figur auch mal was sagen sollte. Oh man, ich hasse Alister und Zip...ich glaube ich lass die demnächst raus, sonst gibt es nur wieder größeres Chaos. Die Zukunft wird es weisen...also dann, viel Spaß, einen schönen Tag und bis demnächst._


	56. Das Opfer

_Es geht auf den Schlussstrich zu...Malaysia wird schon bald hinter uns bleiben. Das Disaster scheint komplett. Wird Max Sheila von ihrem Opfer abhalten können? Wird Chase noch rechtzeitig erscheinen? Was genau hat Zimmermann mit dem Stein vor und wird Sara Pezzini die Kontrolle wiederbekommen? Das und mehr erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel... _

**Das Opfer**

Kapitel LV

_Regenwald von Malaysia, Unbekanntes Grab_

Schnell verstaute Zimmermann den Stein in einer extra dafür angebrachten Tasche an seinem Gürtel und wollte fliehen, als eine riesige Ranke direkt vor ihm auf den Boden schlug. Das Wesen hatte ihn also bemerkt. Jetzt würde es gefährlich.

Doch bevor er noch etwas weiter tun konnte, sah er, wie sich das Podest plötzlich zu drehen begann und im Boden verschwand. Mit jedem Millimeter, dass es tiefer sank, wurde das Beben umso stärker.

Erst bemerkte er es gar nicht, doch dann begannen die Blätter zu zittern, die Erde zu poltern. Irgendwer rief: „Die Höhle stürzt ein!", doch das war Zimmermann egal. Um vor dem Monster zu fliehen, schlug er eine neue Richtung ein.

Als Chase Carver die Höhle erreichte –wegen seiner Verletzung konnte er noch nicht sonderlich gut laufen- war das Chaos bereits perfekt. Der Boden rumpelte, als gäbe es ein Erdbeben, Steine bröckelten von der Decke hinab und das helle Leuchten erlosch mit einem Mal und wechselte in eine Art Zwielicht über.

Er sah Lara, wie sie gerade mit Sara kämpfte, konnte Max erkennen, der neben der Rothaarigen stand und sah die riesige Rankenkreatur. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden Szenen und er musste sich entscheiden, wem er eher helfen sollte. Dann sah er, wie Lara von der Witchblade zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Jetzt hatte er seine Antwort.

Zimmermann floh. Geschickt wich er den Ranken aus und tauchte unter den Angriffen hinweg, während er sich den Weg bahnte zur Freiheit. Er wollte hier unten nicht beerdigt werden. Er hatte noch große Dinge vor sich und er würde sein Leben nicht hier enden sehen. Also rannte er.

„Hey!", schrie Chase plötzlich auf, als er Zimmermann in seine Richtung rennen sah. Der Mann grinste erfreut und hielt in seiner Faust etwas, dass leicht grün hindurch schimmerte. „Verdammter Bastard.", fluchte Chase leise und schlug einen schnellen Bogen. Lara würde sicher auf sich aufpassen können, aber er durfte Zimmermann nicht mit dem Stein fliehen lassen.

Der Archäologe sah, wie Chase ihm entgegen kam, reagierte aber zu spät. Die beiden Männer kollidierten auf halbem Wege und Chase rappelte sich so schnell es ging auf und rammte seine Faust in Zimmermanns Gesicht: „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Freundchen!"

Der Archäologe aber wehrte den Hieb gekonnt ab und schlug mit seiner Faust direkt auf Chase Wunde.

Mit einem Schrei fiel Chase nach hinten um und durch den Verband drang neues Blut. Der verdammte Dreckskerl hatte seine Wunde wieder aufgerissen. Schnell sog sich der Verband mit dem roten Lebenssaft voll, während Zimmermann erneut ausholte und Chase ins Gesicht schlug, so dass dieser für einen Augenblick nur Sterne vor seinen Augen kreisen sah.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war Zimmermann aber bereits verschwunden: „Verdammt.", entfuhr es ihm enttäuscht und er keuchte. Die Verletzung hatte wieder angefangen zu schmerzen und er war kurz davor die Besinnung zu verlieren.

„_Du wirst Uns nicht mehr stören..._", die Witchblade holte aus und schlug zu. Lara vertraute in Sara, sie hoffte und wusste dass ihre Freundin sie nicht im Stich lassen würde.

_Bitte Sara..._

„_Neeeeein!_", der Schrei klang unmenschlich, verzerrt aber mit jedem verstreichenden Ton bekam er immer weiblichere, immer verzweifeltere Züge. Die Faust ruckte leicht nach rechts und schlug in gegen den Steinboden direkt neben Laras Kopf. Ein schneller Blick zur Seite ließ Lara erkennen, dass sich die Witchblade bereits zurück verwandelte und das die Knöchel von Sara aufgesprungen und blutig waren.

_Du hast es geschafft, Süße. _Lara war richtig froh und als sich die Witchblade komplett zurück gezogen hatte und Sara nur noch nackt über ihr hockte, konnte Lara ihr Glück nicht fassen. Da war sie.

„Lara.", keuchte ihre Freundin leise und brach auf ihrer Brust zusammen. Sie weinte und krallte sich in Laras hellbraunes Shirt. Es war sowieso zerstört und Tränen waren da das kleinste Übel.

Die Archäologin umschloss Sara mit ihren Armen und drückte sie einfach nur noch an sich. Endlich war sie wieder zurück, endlich hatte Sara aus dem mystischen Koma und aus der Kontrolle der Witchblade herausgefunden.

„Tsch.", machte Lara und strich ihrer Freundin sanft über den nackten Rücken. Sie würden ihr was zum anziehen geben müssen. In Laras Rucksack befand sich noch ein einfaches Shirt und eine kurze Hose, beide in weiß, für den Fall das sie hier hätten irgendwo im Freien übernachten müssen.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", wimmerte die junge Polizistin, während sie sich weiterhin festhalten ließ: „Es tut mir unendlich Leid."

„Sheila, nicht.", doch Max wusste, dass es zu spät war. Der Stift war bereits gezogen und ruhte in seiner Hand. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie ihn angelächelt und ihn ihm in die Hand gedrückt: „Vergesst mich nicht.", dann war sie bereits losgerannt und stürmte auf die Kreatur zu. Max beobachtete, wie sie unter den Ranken hindurch tauchte und auf das Monster zustürmte.

Sheila hatte keine Angst mehr. Sie wusste, dass es das Richtige war und sie wusste auch, dass nur sie es tun konnte. Der Rest aus dem Team war einfach zu unentbehrlich. Lara würde schon wissen, was sie mit dem Ding zu tun hatte.

_Ich habe die Welt nicht verbessern können, aber sie werden es tun. _Sie war eigentlich mit dem Ziel gekommen den Stein in die USA zu bringen, doch sie hatte genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser Stein für alle eine Gefahr darstellen würde, wenn er in die Hände von irgendwem geraten würde.

Aber sie vertraute Lara, denn sie hatte die Frau kämpfen sehen, hatte sie Entscheidungen treffen sehen und war sich wirklich sicher, dass es die Richtige für diesen Job war. Jetzt war Sheila an der Reihe dafür zu sorgen, dass die Richtige auch die Chance bekam für die Welt und ihre Bewohner zu kämpfen. Das war ihr Beitrag dazu.

Als nur knapp neben Laras Kopf ein größerer Felsbrocken zu Boden ging und scheppernd zerbrach, bemerkte auch sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Kampfes das Rumpeln in der Erde. Hier würde bald alles einbrechen.

„Hey, Sara.", ihre Freundin hatte aufgehört zu weinen, schwieg aber weiterhin ohne etwas von sich zu geben. Vorsichtig schob Lara ihre Freundin von sich und griff nach ihrem leicht lädierten Rucksack. Auf der Flucht würde er ihr nur hinderlich sein, also zog sie die Kleidung hervor und den Saphir.

Den Stein steckte sie sich in ein am Gürtel angebrachtes Fach und die Kleider reichte sie ihrer Freundin: „Hier zieh das an. Wir wollen doch nicht das Chase dich nackt sieht.", sie lächelte. Schließlich blickte Sara auf, nahm die Kleidung entgegen und tupfte sich damit die Augen ab: „Chase?!", nur langsam kam die verschwommene Erinnerung an seinen Körper zurück, den sie oben in der verlassenen Fabrik gesehen hatte.

„Ja.", Laras Lächeln erstarb, als ihr Blick an Sara vorbei zu dem am Boden liegenden, blonden Mann ging: „Chase." Also hatte sie sich nicht verhört, als sie seine Stimme vernommen hatte. Blitzschnell kam sie heran und drückte mit ihrer Hand seinen Kopf nach oben: „Hey, hörst du mich? Chase. Sprich mit mir."

„Hey...Red.", er versuchte zu Grinsen, was einwenig entstellt wirkte: „Na, wie geht's?" Lara strich ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare: „Du denkst doch jetzt nicht daran hier weg zu sterben, oder?"

„Nein...", er blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an: „...wo denkst du denn hin? Ich bin doch nicht...", seine Stimme brach ab. Die Wunde hatte wieder angefangen zu bluten und der Schmerz hatte ihn vollkommen betäubt. Er wirkte wie ein Mann auf Morphium.

„Na dann, komm...steh auf. Kannst du dich bewegen?", Lara klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wange, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Doch er schien immer weiter weg zu dämmern. Unterdessen wurde das unterirdische Beben immer stärker. Was es ausgelöst hatte, war für Lara ein Rätsel, aber sie wusste, dass sie hier blitzschnell weg mussten.

Ein Rascheln weckte ihre Instinkte. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, sprang aus dem Nichts ein Wächter herbei. Wie immer war er vollkommen stumm und nur die Geräusche der wehenden Kutte und das herausziehen der Klinge verriet ihn.

Lara wollte die Arme hochreißen, um sich zu verteidigen, doch bevor sie das tun konnte, vernahm sie das Geräusch einer starken Entladung und ein Energieblitz zerriss die Luft und fuhr in den Körper, der sich sofort in einen Aschehaufen verwandelte.

„Was...", doch Lara Befürchtung, Sara hätte die Kontrolle wieder verloren, stellte sich als Falsch heraus, als sie zu ihrer Freundin blickte. Die New Yorker Polizistin hatte sich angezogen und an ihrer Hand war die Witchblade ausgefahren und Reste der Energieentladung zuckten noch über ihren Handteller.

Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verriet Lara, dass sie noch Herrin ihrer Sinne war: „Hey, cool. Es klappt Einwandfrei.", dann rannte auch sie zu ihnen heran und ließ sich auf den Knien nieder. Was da gerade zwischen Sheila und Max passierte, bekam keiner von ihnen wirklich mit.

Max hatte in seinem Leben viele Frauen gekannt und sie alle waren in gewisser Weise etwas besonderes gewesen. Doch in Lara hatte er die wohl erstaunlichste Frau der Welt getroffen. Dann war da auf ein Mal Sheila. Mit ihrem traurigen Lächeln, ihrer Überzeugung für die gute Sache zu kämpfen und dem Willen der Welt einen Dienst zu erweisen, auch wenn es hieß sich selbst darin zu verlieren.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach so in ihren Tod rennen lassen und doch hatte er keine Wahl. All seine Einwände, all seine Bedenken. Das alles hatte ihm nicht geholfen und er konnte sich auch nicht gegen den Gedanken wehren, dass Sheila das Richtige tat. Jedenfalls aus den richtigen Motiven.

Wie gelähmt lehnte er an dem Baumstamm, konnte die Augen nicht von der Szene nehmen. Sheila, wie diese sich mit jedem Schritt der Kreatur näherte, wie sie mit jeder Bewegung immer mehr an Eleganz gewann, wie sie den Ranken und Angriffen des Wesens auswich. Dann plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, wurde sie an der Seite getroffen.

Max hörte ein eindeutigen Laut, der bewies, dass Sheilas Knochen brachen, dennoch schien ihr Körper sie weiter zu tragen, brachte sie an den Leib der Kreatur und dann versank ihr Körper in einem glühenden Feuerball.

Max konnte die Augen nicht abwenden und musste sie dennoch zusammenkneifen, als die Hitze über ihm zusammenschlug und das grelle Licht der Explosion ihn blendete.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, eine Träne im Augenwinkel. Sheila war von ihnen gegangen und irgendwie empfand er es als beruhigend, dass sie wenigstens nicht im Feuer verbrannt war. Ihr Tod war schnell und schmerzlos gekommen, als die Ranke sie erwischt hatte. Der Wille in ihrem Geist hatte sie vorangetrieben und hatte sie nun alle gerettet. Als das Licht erlosch und die Rauchwolke zur Decke stieg, kam auch endlich wieder Leben in Max Glieder.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", meinte er schließlich, bekreuzigte sich einmal und nickte den Überresten der Kreatur zu, dankte Sheila damit. Sie hatte sie alle gerettet. Schnell erhob er sich und murmelte noch: „Ich werde dich nie vergessen.", dann suchte sein Blick die Szene ab. Mit jedem Augenblick war das Rumpel stärker geworden. Größere Brocken segelten zu Boden und eine feine Asche- und Steinpartikelschicht in der Luft ließ ihn husten.

Max fand die beiden Frauen unweit einer weiteren Gestalt. Er erkannte Chase Carver, wie dieser dort am Boden lag, der Verband um seine Brust durchgeblutet und den Mund bewegend. Irgendwas sprach er zu ihnen. Lara hockte neben ihm und auch die andere Frau, die eben noch versucht hatte Lara zu vernichten, hockte nun neben der Archäologin und strich Chase sanft über den Arm.

„Halte durch.", Lara begann sich schließlich zu erheben. Auch ihr war die Explosion nicht entgangen und ein kurzer Blick in diese Richtung hatte sie in die Situation eingeweiht. Sheila hatte ihr Leben gelassen. Sie war wirklich ehrenhaft gewesen und Lara war froh sie gekannt zu haben. Sie schwor sich demnächst zu ihren Gedenken etwas zu veranstalten. Von Zimmermann war nirgends eine Spur. Anscheinend war er im Kampfgewirr verschwunden und hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

Das war eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen.

„Hey, was machst du hier überhaupt?", wunderte sich Sara: „Ich habe dich doch vorhin noch oben gesehen, oder?"

„Ja...", Chase hustete und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen, wurde von beiden Frauen gestützt. Eine Position, die er gleichzeitig genoss und verachtete. Er wollte und sollte den Mann spielen und die Frauen retten, nicht umgekehrt. Dennoch war es gut, einmal sich hängen zu lassen. Vermutlich war dies der Fluch jedes Mannes.

Die Zwiespältigkeit zwischen Stärke und Schwäche. Doch im Moment war er auf jede Hilfe angewiesen: „...Zimmermann...er...hat."

„Den Stein?!", Laras Augen weiteten sich. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Genau.", unterdessen hatte sich Max ihnen schweigend angeschlossen und sie verließen den Raum in dem innerhalb weniger Momente so vieles geschehen war.

„Sobald wir raus sind, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du geheilt wirst.", erklärte Lara ihrem Exfreund, während sie –zwar langsam- aber beständig vorankamen.

Die Archäologin konnte eigentlich nur hoffen, dass die Höhle solange halten würde, bis sie wieder draußen waren.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", gab Max von sich und Lara musste ihm Recht geben. In diesem Tempo würden sie es nicht einmal bis zur Brücke schaffen.

„Moment.", Max positionierte sich vor ihnen, schob eine Hand unter Chase linke Schulter und die andere unter sein Gesäß, dann hob er ihn an und trug ihn wie eine Braut über die Schwelle. Lara musste schmunzeln und legte ihren nun freien Arm um Saras Schulter und drückte sie kurz.

„Schön das wir dich wieder haben."

„Schön wieder hier zu sein.", erwiderte die Polizistin: „Ich wette Siry bekommt die Krise, wenn ich mal wieder so lange wegbleibe."

„Gut, dass du Jemanden hast, der dich scheinbar in deinem Job hält, wie?", scherzte Lara. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sara scheinbar tatsächlich in sehr hoher Position eine Art Schutzengel hatte, der dafür sorgte, dass sie weiterhin den Rang eines _Detectives _bekleiden durfte.

„Hey, jetzt trödelt nicht.", spornte Max die Frauen zur Eile an und während sie auf die Brücke eilten –zu ihrem Glück schienen mit dem Einsetzen des Rumpelns auch die Fallen deaktiviert worden zu sein- verlor Chase Carver erneut das Bewusstsein und sank in die gütige Schwere der Ohnmacht. So ließ sich das Leben doch gleich viel eher ertragen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Der Malaysiaabschnitt scheint beendet...endlich. Man hatte ich keine Lust mehr darauf. Demnächst wird es wieder spannend und es gibt einen interessanten Gastauftritt. _


	57. Hoher Besuch

_Hey Leute...und weiter geht's. Ich will die Story jetzt möglichst schnell beenden, auch wenn sie mir immer noch Spaß macht. Aber andere Projekte warten, darum setze ich schnell einige Kapitel ein. In diesem Kapitel wird eine sehr wichtige Figur eingeführt...seeehr bedeutend. _

_Cora: Merkt man das an meinem Schreibstil wenn ich keine Lust habe, oder wusstest du das nur, weil ich dir ja davon erzählt habe das der Malaysiaabschnitt mir keine sonderliche Freude bereitet hat? Viel Spaß beim weiteren durcharbeiten meiner Story..._

**Hoher Besuch**

Kapitel LVI

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

„Mist.", fluchte Zip und schleuderte verärgert das Headset weg. Sie hatten Lara verloren, was aber nicht hieß das es ihr schlecht ging. Eines der letzten Bilder aber was sie gesehen hatten war, wie Lara gerade dabei war mit ihrer alten Freundin Sara Pezzini zu kollidieren.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Alister wissen. Er schien sich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen, während Zip schon in Laras Talente vertraute und wusste, dass er sich eigentlich nur um das Misslingen seiner Technik besorgt sein musste. Lara selbst hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden. Alles was er nur hoffte war, dass sowohl Lara als auch Sara diese Kollision unbeschadet überstehen würden.

Während die beiden verwirrt auf den rauschenden Monitor starteten, hatte sich Winston auf den Weg gemacht, um neuen Tee auf zu setzen. Den würden sie alle brauchen, denn es würde vermutlich eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht werden. Seufzend setzte er gerade das Wasser auf, als ihm Lichter im Garten auffielen. Es war das typische, kurze Aufflackern vor einem verregneten Fenster, wenn ein Wagen vor fuhr und nur langsam seine endgültige Parkposition fand.

Irgendjemand hatte gerade die Einfahrt des Croft Manor erreicht und hielt nun vor dem Gitter. Winston ließ das Wasser in dem Kocher stehen und eilte so schnell ihn seine alten Beine trugen in das kleine Überwachungszimmer rechts neben der Eingangstür.

Alister und Zip beachteten ihn nicht mit einem Blick, sondern stritten sich gerade darüber, was jetzt weiter geschehen sollte.

„Immer diese Streithähne.", murmelte Winston leise im Vorbeigehen und betrat das kleine Zimmer. Dort waren einige Überwachungsmonitore und auch der Knopf zur Entriegelung des großen Tores angebracht.

Als er die schwarze Limousine mit den beiden Fähnchen mit der Englischen Flagge links und rechts am hinteren Ende des Daches sah und sein Blick auf das Wappen an der Beifahrerseite fiel, stockte ihm der Atem und er schluckte: „Heilige Mutter Gottes...", sie war es tatsächlich. Ohne darauf zu warten, dass sich der Fahrer durch die Sprechanlage an das Haus wand, drückte Winston den Knopf und der Wagen fuhr schweigend vor.

Am Brunnen fuhr er links herum und hielt direkt vor der Haustür, nutzte keine der Parklücken.

Schnell verließ Winston wieder den Raum und ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Kalter Wind schlug ihm entgegen.

„Nein du bist hier der Blödmann...", weiter kamen die beiden Zicken nicht, denn als Winston die Tür aufriss, zog ein kalter Wind hinein und ließ Zip und Alister frösteln.

„Hey, Mann. Was geht ab?", wollte Zip wissen, doch Winston warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu und machte eine Geste, die ihnen deutlich machte, dass sie sich angemessen benehmen sollten. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, wer da vor der Tür so wichtiges sein würde, dass Winston sich so aufführen würde.

Der alte Mann verließ das Haus mit einem Regenschirm und schien die Gäste draußen zu empfangen. Auf Zips Armbanduhr schlug es gerade vier Uhr nachts: „Man, was für eine bescheuerte Zeit für Besuch."

Alister lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr: „Du sagst es. Echt schlechtes Timing.", dann wand er sich wieder an die Monitore: „Also, was machen wir...", doch er kam nicht weiter: „...jetzt."

Dann blieb beiden die Kinnlade unten und die Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Die Person die gerade hereinkam, war zwar noch durch den Regenschirm über ihren Kopf leicht verdeckt, aber dennoch konnten sich beide lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Person unter dem Schirm aussah und darum blieb beiden die Sprache weg, als Winston den Regenschirm zusammenschlug und hinter der Person in dem gelben Anzug noch zwei weitere, große Gestalten, fast schon an Gorillas erinnernd, eintraten.

„Oh shit.", entfuhr es Zip leise und Alister musste nur nicken. Damit hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet.

„Guten Abend meine Herren.", sprach die Person mit sanfter, aber entschlossener Stimme: „Ich muss sofort mit Lady Croft sprechen."

_Washington DC, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika_

Alexia Foster stieß aus der Straßenbahn. Das Sonnenlicht wärmte ihre Haut und sie schob die große, dunkle Sonnenbrille, zu Recht. Das weiße Tanktop, die Dreiviertel Jeans und der Stadtplan ließen Alexia aussehen, wie eine Touristin, aber sie war keineswegs deswegen hier.

An einer Straßenecke pries ein Händler Unterwäsche mit dem Gesicht des Präsidenten an. Man konnte hier wirklich mit allem Geld machen.

Alexia tat so, als würde sie sich intensiv für den Stadtplan interessieren. Zögernd ging sie auf eine der vielen Leute, die hier geschäftig hin und her rannten, zu. Keiner von ihnen schien noch einen Blick für diese Pracht zu haben, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen aus dem Boden ragte.

Das Weiße Haus, der Amtssitz des Präsidenten von Amerika. Vermutlich eines der Bestbewachtesten Gebäude der Welt und vielleicht auch eines der Eindruckvollsten. Das weiß der Außenfassade schrie in den Tag hinaus und schien die Unschuld der Amerikanischen Regierung in der Welt nur so hinaus zu schreien, schien den Versuch zu unternehmen sich von den Missetaten und den Fehlern in der Geschichte rein waschen zu wollen.

„Entschuldigen Sie...", sie stockte absichtlich und legte einen schwedischen Akzent auf: „...Wo ich finden...Weiße Haus."

Eigentlich eine vollkommen hirnrissige Frage, aber vermutlich waren die Menschen hier an Fragen wie diese gewohnt. Touristen konnten sich ungeheuer dämlich anstellen, was das Auffinden ihrer eigenen Füße anging, wie sollten sie dann ein Gebäude, so weiß und unübersehbar, auch noch entdecken können.

Der Mann, den sie angesprochen hatte, hielt nicht mal inne und zeigte nur kurz hinter sich. Alexia wusste, dass ihm vermutlich Fragen wie diese täglich über den Weg kamen, aber dennoch kam sie nicht drum herum Unsympathie für diesen Mann zu entwickeln. Der erste Schritt ihres Planes war getan, jetzt würde sie sich noch einwenig austoben und dem Broker einwenig unter die Arme greifen mit seiner ganzen „Weltvernichtungsgeschichte".

Während sie sich langsam, aber zielsicher ihrem neuen Ziel näherte, drückte sie den Diamanten in ihrer rechten Hand so fest sie konnte und mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, lud sich der Stein mit immer mehr Wärme auf. Eine Energiewelle durchlief, heiß pulsierend, ihren gesamten Körper und ihre Augen färbten sich milchig. Für einen Moment schien sie die Besinnung in Anbetracht von so viel Macht zu verlieren.

Dann, als sie das Gefühl hatte genug Energie zu haben, hob sie die Hände und riss die ruckartig nach vorne. Die Menschen in der Straße betrachteten das Schauspiel mit Argwohn und hielten Alexia vermutlich für eine Verrückte oder Straßenkünstlerin, doch als sich die Energie aus ihren Fingern entlud und wie ein Orkan durch die Straße direkt auf das _Oval Office _zielte, schrieen einige erschrocken auf.

Die Druckwelle riss Passanten um, Straßenschilder, fegte Autos bei Seite und ließ sie in Schaufenster krachen.

„Hey.", rief ihr jemand von der Seite zu. Es war ein durchschnittlicher Straßenpolizist, der gerade noch die Parkuhren abgelesen hatte, sich aber jetzt mit einem Schlagstock auf die Blondine zu bewegte. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen –Alexia spürte seine Anwesenheit in einem Moment wie diesem ohne weiteres- riss sie ihre linke Hand hoch und zielte in seine Richtung. Mit der Kraft eines Zehn-Tonner in voller Fahrt wurde der Polizist von einer Welle erfasst und sein Körper schlug in die Wand eines nah liegenden Hauses und bohrte sich dort in die Wand. Bei der Kraft mit der er getroffen worden war, war er vermutlich schon beim Aufprall der Druckwelle gestorben, doch Alexias Aufmerksamkeit war viel mehr auf die Welle gerichtet, die in diesem Moment die Wärter vor dem Zaun des Hauses bei Seite riss und schließlich mit dem Hauptteil des Hauses kollidierte.

Alexia lachte, als sie die Vernichtung betrachtete. Noch bevor die ersten Trümmer des Hauses sich zu Boden senkten, hörte sie die Sirenen von nahenden Fahrzeugen. Feuerwehr, Rettungsdienst und Polizei, sie alle waren auf ihrem Weg zum Weißen Haus. Doch Alexia dachte nicht mal im Traum daran ihnen auch nur eine Chance zu lassen.

In einer imposanten Pose spreizte sie die Arme links und rechts von sich und ließ sich von einem nicht spürbaren Wind über die Dächer der Häuser tragen, um von hier aus die Fahrzeuge besser sehen zu können. In ihrer Hand spürte sie wieder die Hitze des Steines, legte an, als der erste Rettungswagen um die Ecke fuhr und entließ mehrmals hintereinander kleine Druckwellen gegen die Menschheit.

Sie war ihrem Ziel näher als je zuvor, denn sie spürte das nun auch am anderen Ende der Welt irgendwo der dritte Stein aktiviert worden war. Noch ein Stein und all das hatte ein Ende und endlich würde sie ihr kleines Mädchen wieder sehen.

Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihres Vorgehens hegte sie keine.

_Regenwald von Malaysia, außerhalb der Fabrik_

Als Heinrich Zimmermann mit dem Stein in seiner linken Hand das alte Fabrikgebäude verließ, zeichneten sich am Himmel erste Zeichen des Sonnenunterganges an. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie die Zeit vorangeschritten war und wie lange sie doch in diesem modrigen Grab festgesteckt hatten. Mehrmals hatte er schon gezweifelt, dass sein Plan in Erfüllung gehen würde, doch es hatte alles wunderbar funktioniert. Als er an die frische Luft trat, hätte er beinah den Fehler begannen leichtsinnig zu werden.

Die Klinge, die von links auf ihn herabjagte, hätte er beinah nicht bemerkt. Mit einem Ausfallschritt brachte er sich in Sicherheit und riss erschrocken die Arme hoch. Auf dem ganzen Vorplatz der Fabrik versammelten sich die Hüter des Steines, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Stein diesen Boden nicht verlassen würden.

Doch nun hatte er die Macht des Elementes des Erde bei sich und der Stein reagierte sofort. Durch den brüchigen Beton brachen Ranken hervor und rissen den Hüter, der Zimmermann eben noch attackiert hatte zurück, bevor sie ihn in der Mitte in zwei Teile zerrissen. Voller Freude beobachtete er die Möglichkeiten, die ihm geboten wurden.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, denn schon war der nächste Wächter heran und griff den Entführer an. Zimmermann –jetzt besser vorbereitet- duckte sich unter dem Angriff her und rempelte den Hüter mit der Schulter bei Seite, bekam so wieder freie Bahn und rannte los, während er erneut versuchte die Energie des Steines zu nutzen.

Doch bisher war ihm das noch nicht so gut gelungen. Zu seinem Glück brauchte er dieses Mittel auch nicht, denn bevor die anderen Hüter die Chance hatten zu reagieren, verließ Zimmermann bereits den festen Boden und stürmte hinein in den Urwald. Dort würden ihn die Hüter nicht finden und mit direktem Kontakt zum Boden würde er sich auch noch besser wehren können.

Als er die Fabrik hinter sich ließ, hörte er das Geräusch von Rotorblättern. Aber es blieb keine Zeit mehr zu sehen, wer dort unterwegs war. Außerdem galt ab jetzt, dass alle außer ihm selbst Feinde waren. Jeder könnte ihm den Stein abnehmen, doch das würde Zimmermann nicht zulassen. Es würde ihm schon noch gelingen Malaysia zu verlassen und zurück nach Berlin zu gehen.

Bei dem Gedanken an das verdutzte Gesicht, was diese Croft machen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er den Stein hatte, musste er Grinsen. Oh ja, er war ihr einen Schritt voraus.

_Man bin ich gut..._

Lara stieg aus dem Loch und hievte dann erst –mit Saras Hilfe- Chase von unten hoch. Er hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt und Max war mittlerweile wirklich erschöpft. Das Rumpeln war mittlerweile intensiver geworden und auch hier in der Fabrik begannen sich die alten, rostigen Stahlbalken zu verbiegen und irgendwo in weiter Ferne krachte etwas laut und scheppernd zu Boden.

Von der Decke war nicht mehr viel übrig, so dass sie nun durch das letzte Licht des Tages in der vor einigen Stunden noch im Dunkeln liegenden Halle relativ gut sehen konnten. Max und Sara folgten am Schluss, wobei Sara die Witchblade nutzte, um sich wie an einem Seilzug hinauf zu begeben.

Was Lara wunderte war, wie gut die Witchblade jetzt gehorchte. Vielleicht war dieser Sieg über die Waffe von Nöten gewesen, um ihr mal so etwas wie _Manieren _bei zu bringen.

„Vorsicht.", Lara reichte Max die Hand und er zog sich in die Höhe: „Kannst du ihn wieder nehmen?", wollte sie von dem Amerikaner wissen. Dieser nickte nur knapp, auf seiner Stirn perlte sich bereits der Schweiß der Anstrengung und sein ganzes Hemd war dreckig, nass und zerrissen. Er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus.

Aber auch Lara hatte einige Blessuren zu beklagen und eigentlich war Sara noch am Besten davongekommen, da ihre Witchblade über Heilkräfte zu verfügen schien. Gemeinsam rannten sie auf das noch in der Ferne liegende Licht. Zimmermann schien hier vorbei gekommen zu sein, denn ein großes Tor war aufgestoßen worden.

Anscheinend hatte es sich von innen problemlos öffnen lassen. Im Lauf erkannte Lara noch, was da vor dem Tor auf sie wartete.

„Hüter.", rief sie und lud ihre Waffen im Lauf durch. Auf Saras Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen: „Endlich kann ich mich auch mal austoben."

„Hast ja auch lange genug geschlafen.", erwiderte Lara, ebenfalls lächelnd. Mit der Witchblade auf ihrer Seite hatte Lara keine Angst es nicht schaffen zu können. Alles was im Moment noch zählte war, dass Chase durchhielt, bis sie ihn versorgen konnten und sie die alte und in sich zusammenfallende Fabrik verlassen konnten.

Als sie die Gegner erreicht hatten, entlud sich Saras Witchblade und jagte mehrere Lichtblitze in die Seelenlosen Wesen. Lara selbst schoss ebenfalls, zielte auf die Köpfe und vernichtete noch bevor sie den Ausgang erreichten sieben der Angreifer. Doch auch diese waren nicht wehrlos, denn mit ihren scharfen Klingen und ihrer Agilität würde es für Lara ein kleines Problem darstellen, wenn sie nicht mal mehr anlegen konnte.

Als wie aus dem Nichts von links einer der Hüter Lara ansprang, reagierten ihre Muskeln sofort und vollkommen unbewusst. Sie hätte sich selbst nicht zugetraut, dass ihr Überlebensinstinkt so groß ausfallen würde.

In der Luft drehte sie ihren Körper so, dass die nächste Ladung Blei sich in den Körper und den Schädel des vermummten Hüters bohrte und ihn zur Asche zerfallen ließ.

Max, der immer noch Chase bewusstlosen Körper trug, war zwar in seiner Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, seine Arme im richtigen Moment herum zu reißen und Chase baumelnde Füße mit voller Wucht gegen einen der Gegner zu katapultieren. Dann hatten sie die frische Luft erreicht und Lara musste einwenig blinzeln.

Die Dunkelheit und der schnelle Wechsel vom Schatten ins Licht hatte sie für einen Augenblick erblinden lassen und als sie wieder genug sehen konnte, musste sie feststellen, dass die Hüter allesamt scheinbar wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden waren.

„Sieht so aus als hätten wir gewonnen.", Sara ballte die gehobene Hand zu einer Faust und die Witchblade schrumpfte zurück auf ihre Armbandgröße.

Als das Rumpeln in der Erde immer stärker wurde und der Boden nun wirklich bebte, gab Max seine Antwort darauf: „Ich glaube die haben nur schiss."

„Das würde natürlich einiges erklären.", Lara vernahm von weitem das Geräusch von schlagenden Rotorblättern und als sie zu den Baumkronen des Regenwaldes, der auf dem Fabrikgelände keinen wirklichen Platz gefunden hatte, blickte konnte sie die schemenhafte Gestalt eines Hubschraubers erkennen.

„Freunde von dir?!", Sara kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen und selbst als Lara dann ihren Arm schützend auf die Stirn legte, um die Sonne so von ihren Augen fern zu halten, konnte sie nur die Schemen erkennen.

_Sind das wieder Feinde?_

Lara hoffte es nicht und dennoch spürte sie, wie ihre Finger die Schlitten der Waffen nach hinten gleiten ließen, um die 9 mm Pistolen durch zu laden.

„Hey, seht doch es ist...", Max Stimme ging im lauter werdenden Rotorengeräusch unter, doch Lara hatte selbst in diesem Moment das Wappen an der Seite erkannte.

_Das Englische Königshaus war gekommen..._

„Wir sind gerettet.", jubelte Lara und fiel Sara in die Arme, die sich mit ihrer Freundin freute. Die Angst, sie könnten in Malaysia festsitzen, hatte sich als vollkommen unbegründet erwiesen. Doch obwohl das erscheinen des königlichen Hubschraubers eine wirklich gute Nachricht war, drang sich Lara die Frage auf. Was wollte die _Queen _von ihr? Wollte sie den Stein zerstören? Oder wollte sie ihn besitzen?

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Die Queen kommt...freut ihr euch? ...ich hatte mir gedacht, dass es wohl gar nicht so unrealistisch ist, wenn die Königin von England sich ebenfalls mit den Steinen befassen wird. Dazu fällt mir noch etwas ein. Die hier verwendeten Staatsoberhäupter haben nichts mit den Figuren aus unserer Welt gemeinsam (außer den Namen) und eventuelle Verhaltensweisen sind von mir frei erfunden und dienen weder als Kritik, noch als Ausdruck meiner Sympathie oder meines Abscheus. (Kritik übe ich nur an dem Land an sich, nicht an der einzelnen Person. ;-) )_


	58. Die Bitte

_So weiter geht's...klar darfst du Zimmermann eine runterhauen, wenn du willst Coralein. ;-) Du kannst es aber auch Lara überlassen. Also überleg es dir, denn laut meinen Quellen hat Lara noch was großartiges mit Zimmermann vor. _

**Die Bitte**

Kapitel LVII

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

„Darf ich Ihnen eventuell einen Tee anbieten, so lange wir warten?", wand sich Winston an die weißhaarige Frau vor ihm.

Diese Frau war niemand anderes als Queen Elizabeth die Zweite, Königin von England. Sie nickte und obwohl es ein vollkommen simples, jeden Tag hunderte Mal ausgeführtes Nicken war, wirkte es doch majestätisch und edel: „Schwarz bitte, mit Zitrone und zwei Stück Zucker."

Winston verneigte sich leicht vor der Frau und blickte dann hinüber zu Alister und Zip, um ihnen zu signalisieren, dass auch sie eine Bestellung aufgeben durften. „Für mich bitte nur Wasser.", gab Alister mit trockener Kehle zu verstehen. Seine Stimme klang brüchig und er schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

Als der Butler sich in Richtung Küche entfernte, sahen ihm die im Foyer anwesenden Personen lange hinterher, bis sich die Türe schloss. Dann legte sich eine unangenehme Stille über den Raum die nur von Zips gelegentlichem Tippen auf der Tastatur und dem prasseln und knacken des wärmenden Kaminfeuers, dass auch gleichzeitig die einzige Lichtquelle in dem großen Saal war. Das flackern und zucken der Flammen verlieh dem Foyer einen düsteren Eindruck.

Hätte Lara Wasserspeier anbringen lassen, würden sie jetzt sehr gut in das Gesamtbild passen. Das Bild von Richard und Amalia Croft überblickte die ganze Szene währenddessen mit kühlem Blick.

Der Historiker musterte die Szene genauer. Die Queen saß ihnen gegenüber auf dem Sessel, links und rechts flankiert von zwei muskelbepackten Bodyguards, die trotz des gedämmten Lichtes ihre Sonnenbrillen trugen. Sie wirkten angespannt mit den überkreuzten Armen vor der Brust wirkten sie auf Alister nicht besonders einladend. Aber die Queen schien den Zwei ihr Leben anzuvertrauen, also mussten es wirklich gute Leibwächter sein.

Alister selbst hatte sich zurückgelehnt und versuchte möglichst gelassen auszusehen, während in seinem Inneren vor Anspannung alles zitterte. Er hatte die Queen zwar ab und zu gesehen, aber das war vielleicht auf Paraden gewesen. Jetzt saß sie direkt vor ihnen, hatte den weiten Weg auf sich genommen, um Lara Croft zu sehen.

Zip schien die ganze Angelegenheit weniger zu beschäftigen, denn er suchte fleißig das Internet nach Neuigkeiten aus aller Welt ab. Seit die Grenzen auf einen Schlag alle geschlossen worden waren, gab es stündlich neue Schreckensnachrichten. Alister wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wozu Alexia und dieser geheimnisvolle Mann noch fähig sein würden, von denen Lara ihnen allen berichtet hatte.

Schließlich lehnte Alister sich ebenfalls nach vorne und stellte seine Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte schon seit die Queen das Anwesen vor einer knappen, halben Stunde betreten hatte: „Ich möchte ja nicht forsch erscheinen, eure Majestät, aber wozu wollen Sie Lara unbedingt sehen?"

„England brauch ihre Hilfe.", gab die Königin mit einem Lächeln zurück und richtete ihren kleinen Hut so, dass er nicht mehr schräg saß: „Als die Grenzen geschlossen wurden und mich die Nachricht von dem Versiegen der Ölreserven erreichten, habe ich mich sofort mit dem Präsidenten von Malaysia auseinandergesetzt und er hatte es gestattet der britischen Flotte bis vor die Küste vorzurücken und Lara Croft von dort zu bergen."

„Haben Sie mit Lara gesprochen?", wollte Zip wissen, weil sie schon seit einigen Stunden keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr gehabt hatten.

Die ältere Lady nickte als Antwort: „Vom Flugzeugträger wurden alle Überlebenden sofort mit einem Jet losgeschickt. Sie müssten jeden Moment am Militärflughafen landen."

„Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten.", sinnierte Alister, doch dann hörten sie alle Zips Stimme laut und deutlich reden: „Dann hätte ich hier was, dass unsere Stimmung ganz schnell trüben wird."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wollte die Queen wissen, verstummte aber, als Winston hereinkam und das Tablett abstellte und der Königin eine Tasse mit schwarzem Tee füllte. Erst, als Winston seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, begann Zip zu sprechen: „Seht es euch an."

Dabei drückte er auf eine Taste und drehte den Laptop, den er sich extra für diesen Zweck an die kleine Sesselgruppe geholt hatte, so dass alle eine Chance bekamen das Bild zu erkennen. Es war das Bild einer schwarzhaarigen, jungen Frau in einem roten Hosenanzug, an dessen rechter Brusttasche der Ausweis eines Journalisten hing und sie stand direkt vor...

„Gütiger Himmel.", entfuhr es Alister in diesem Moment, als er die Ruine im Hintergrund erkannte.

„_Hier ist Helen Sturtch für MSNBC live aus Washington DC. Ich stehe hier vor den Ruinen des Weißen Hauses, auf die vor knapp einer Stunde ein Anschlag verübt worden war. Laut Quellen ist der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika zwar mit einigen Kratzern und einem gebrochenen Arm davon gekommen, dennoch wird dieser Anschlag als der verheerendste Anschlag seit dem 11. September 2001 gesehen. Öffentliche Stellen sprechen bereits von einer großen Provokation der Al-Qaida, während die Zeugen des Anschlages von einer blonden Frau sprechen.", _die Nachrichtensprecherin wand sich an eine neben ihr wartende Person, eine ältere Frau mit grauem Haar, einer großen Hornbrille und einem weißen Disney Land T-Shirt: „_Sie sind eine der Zeuginnen, können Sie uns den Hergang noch mal genau beschreiben?"_

Dann drückte Zip auf die Pausetaste und wand den Bildschirm wieder von den Anwesenden weg.

Die Queen wirkte erschrocken, schien bleicher geworden zu sein und fächerte sich Luft mit der Hand zu: „Wenn es keine Umstände bereitet, würde ich mich gerne bis zur Ankunft von Lady Croft zurück ziehen. Haben Sie eventuell etwas für mich?", sie sprach nun direkt in Winstons Richtung.

Der Butler nickte kurz und sprach dann: „Natürlich, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen könnten.", damit begaben sich die Queen, Winston und die beiden Gorilla die Stufen hinauf in Richtung der Gästezimmer.

Alister und Zip blieben alleine zurück und erneut legte sich Stille über die Situation. Das Alexia zu so etwas fähig sein konnte, hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet. Den Präsidenten angreifen, war eine offene Provokation und wenn sich nicht schnell ein Schuldiger finden würde –was sicherlich nicht der Fall sein würde- wäre ein Krieg unvermeidbar.

„Ziemlich bekloppte Situation, nicht?", fragte Zip ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen.

„Yapp.", mit einem einzigen Zug kippte Alister sein Wasser runter und seufzte schwer. Sie würden alle keinen Schlaf finden und außerdem ging draußen bereits langsam die Sonne auf.

_Royal Surrey County Hospital, England_

Als Chase langsam wieder zu sich kam und die Augen öffnete, erkannte er sofort das Gesicht von Lara. Auf ihren Zügen lag ein Lächeln und das obwohl sie vor kurzem noch wirklich wütend auf ihn gewesen war.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen.

Chase verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Den Umständen entsprechend.", erwiderte er und sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Außer Lara und Max, der schweigend an der anderen Wand lehnte, war sonst niemand im Raum.

„Wo ist Sara?", fragte Chase schließlich: „Geht es euch allen gut?"

„Sara wartet draußen. Hat, man könnte sagen, eine kleine Rechnung mit dem Krankenhaus offen und wollte nicht noch mal hier rein.", Lara musste grinsen, als sie von der Geschichte mit Saras Erwachen erinnert wurde, die ihre Freundin ihr auf dem Flug von dem Malaysia erzählt hatte.

„Ach so. Wo sind wir?", wollte Chase weiter wissen.

„Wir sind zurück in England. Du bist im Krankenhaus, aber wir holen dich so schnell es geht hier heraus.", während Lara das sagte, zog sie bereits den blau schimmernden Stein hervor und rutschte näher an Chase heran: „Die Queen hat uns herausgeholt und laut Alister wartet sie im Moment in meinem Anwesen."

„Du solltest die Queen nicht warten lassen.", gab der Abenteurer zurück.

„Meine Freunde sind mir wichtiger.", als sie Chase hoffnungsvollen Blick sah, fügte sie –eher scherzhaft- hinzu: „Auch wenn es sich um Wahnsinnige handelt."

Chase nahm den kleinen Seitenhieb hin und freute sich, dass Lara sich um ihn gesorgt hatte. Ihre Finger berührten seine Hand und drückten den Stein in seine Handfläche: „Hier. Benutz das. Es ist simpel. Du solltest dich nur konzentrieren."

Chase umschloss den Stein und konzentrierte sich, blendete alle Gedanken aus, doch nichts geschah: „Ich glaube das ist kaputt, oder?"

„Du sollst an das Denken, was du von dem Stein willst.", erwiderte Lara darauf und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, den er mit schmerzverzerrter Mine hinnahm. Ein leises: „Au.", rutschte über seine Lippen, während er begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er dachte an das Wort _Heilung _und nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem er das gedacht hatte, spürte er eine warme Welle durch seinen Körper laufen.

Er konnte regelrecht nachvollziehen, wo ihn die Energie berührte und spürte auch, wie sich seine Wunden schlossen und der Verband nutzlos wurde. Als er die Augen dann wieder öffnete, spürte er sich genauso fit, wie zu Beginn seines kleinen Abenteuers.

„Okay. Es hat gewirkt.", gab er als Antwort.

„Dann sollten wir langsam los.", Lara erhob sich und begab sich auf die Tür: „Zieh dich an. Ich kümmere mich um den Arzt. Kommt danach auf den Parkplatz." Chase nickte als Antwort und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Lara war verschwunden und Max und er blieben alleine zurück.

„Weißt du, wo meine Sachen sind?", Chase war nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken mit Maxwell alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Er hatte ihn schon die ganze Reise über merkwürdig angesehen und mittlerweile wusste der Abenteurer auch, was zwischen Lara und diesem Schnösel abgelaufen war. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.

Max deutete auf den Schrank neben sich: „Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass sie hier rein kommen. Aber ich denke mal ein voll geblutetes Hemd ist nicht besonders unauffällig."

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", Chase erhob sich und zog die Infusionsnadel heraus: „Lassen wir die Queen nicht warten."

Als sie wenige Augenblicke später das Krankenhaus verließen, stand Lara an einen silbernen Aston Martin gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Laut der Uhr im Foyer war es gerade mal kurz nach zehn am Morgen und die Sonne hatte sich endlich gezeigt.

Das Thermometer war auf wundersame Weise auf über dreißig Grad gestiegen und bescherte England nun doch noch einen angenehmen Sommertag. Sara hatte die Beifahrertür geöffnet, ließ die Beine heraushängen und hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt. Auf ihrer Nase war eine große Sonnenbrille platziert.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", Lara ließ sich hinters Steuer sinken und wartete, bis Max und Chase hinten Platz genommen hatten. Dann startete sie den Motor und lenkte das Fahrzeug schweigend auf die Straße in Richtung ihres Anwesens.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Zip und Alister, beide mit verknitterter Kleidung und eingefallenen Augen, blickten die Neuankömmlinge erst argwöhnisch, dann mit Freude an. Sara, Max, Chase und Lara betraten das Haus nur zehn Minuten, nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten und noch bevor Lara erste Worte mit ihrem Team wechseln konnte, hörten sie alle eine Stimme vom Treppenabsatz herrührend.

„Endlich sind Sie angekommen, Lady Croft.", die Stimme gehörte Queen Elizabeth, die sich mit einem Lächeln zu Lara begab.

„Eure Majestät.", Lara verneigte sich leicht und fühlte sich schäbig. In ihren dreckigen Klamotten und der Ausrüstung an ihrer Hüfte war sie absolut falsch gekleidet, um eine Audienz bei der Königin von England entgegen zu nehmen.

Allerdings musste man hier wohl bemerken, dass die Königin eher eine Audienz bei Lara erbeten hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, eure Majestät.", wollte Lara wissen und ließ den Rucksack langsam von ihren Schultern senken. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen erschlagen und wollte am Liebsten nur ein heißes Bad genießen und eine Woche lang nur entspannen. Das schien man ihr auch deutlich anzumerken, aber keiner ging darauf ein.

„Ihr Land braucht Sie.", begann die Queen und kam die Stufen hinab, musterte jeden der Anwesenden eingehend, nur bei Sara schien ihr Blick für einen Moment hängen geblieben zu sein: „Ich bitte Sie, im Namen von England, die Steine zu bergen. Wir müssen dafür Sorgen, dass die Situation wieder ins Reine kommt. Kümmern Sie sich bitte darum."

Lara seufzte. Kümmerte sie sich nicht schon so oder so um diese Angelegenheiten? Oder dachte sie das die Aufforderung der Königin ihr vielleicht einen Antrieb geben würde?

„Sie bekommen alle Mittel, die Sie brauchen. Da sind der Premierminister und ich uns einig geworden. Nehmen Sie sich einige Tage Zeit, erholen Sie sich –sie haben es nötig- aber kümmern Sie sich bitte darum, dass die Welt wieder ins Reine kommt."

Lara wollte eine schnippische Erwiderung einwerfen, doch sie hielt sich zurück, als ihr erneut bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihnen stand.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.", gab sie stattdessen zurück und verneigte sich noch mal. Das angespannte Gesicht der Königin wich schließlich einem Lächeln: „Wunderbar. Kommen Sie in den Buckingham Palace, wenn Sie so weit sind. Lassen Sie uns wissen, wenn es bei Ihnen wieder losgeht. Unsere Forscher suchen bereits nach dem Aufenthalt des Nächsten Steines. Aber ich denke Sie könnten es vielleicht schon wissen."

„Nicht direkt.", gestand Lara: „Aber ich habe da eine Vermutung."

„Das klingt doch wunderbar.", die Königin begab sich zur Tür und blieb am Absatz noch mal stehen: „Wir zählen auf Sie.", dann verließ sie –zusammen mit ihren Leibwächtern- das Anwesen und nur wenige Augenblicke später fuhr die Limousine vom Parkplatz runter. Als die Tür sich hinter der Königin geschlossen hatte, schlurfte Lara rüber zur Couch und ließ sich völlig erschöpft nieder: „Oh man, ich bin richtig fertig.", gestand sie.

Zip und Alister brachen in Gelächter aus und Lara taxierte beide mit finsteren Blicken, bis diese verstummten: „Erhol dich.", mit diesen Worten erhoben sich die zwei Fachmänner von ihrem Platz und verließen die Kleingruppe.

„Ja.", murmelte Lara und ließ die Unterlippe hängen. Die letzten Worte der Königin hingen ihr noch im Kopf fest. _Wir zählen auf Sie. _

Obwohl sie es nicht unbedingt gerne zugab, spürte sie doch wie ihr Ehrgeiz angestachelt wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	59. Die Zweifel des Einzelnen

_Weiter geht's..._

_Cora: Danke für deine ehrliche Meinung. Aber kommen wir nun zu meiner Erklärung. ...ich hab mir da ja auch was bei gedacht. ;-) Ich hab gedacht, dass, wenn sich die Königin einmischt, die Situation irgendwie einwenig...dramatischer und irgendwo aus ästhetischer wird. Immerhin ist es ja die Königin und eine enorme Respektperson. Das es nicht ganz logisch ist, hab ich mir schon gedacht...und ich kann auch verstehen, dass dir das nicht so besonders gut gefallen hat. Das sich die Queen an Lara wendet, könnte man mit zwei Dingen begründen. 1. Lara ist die Protagonistin und ich wollt sie mal richtig viel Druck aussetzen. 2. Vielleicht denkt sich die Queen ja: "Ach, Lara Croft. Ist doch ne Archäologin und so...gaaanz bekannt und richtig toll...außerdem hat sie als Privatperson nicht so viel Nutzen von der Waffe, wie eine staatliche -dem Premierminister (denk ich mal) unterstellte- Organisation." Die Queen macht sich halt Sorgen, dass die Monarchie (auch wenn sie nur noch repräsentativ ist) dann komplett abgelöst werden könnte..._

_Hoffentlich ist das eine plausible Erklärung...und ich hoffe, dass dir die Fanfiction dennoch weiterhin Freude bereitet. _

**Die Zweifel des Einzelnen**

Kapitel LVIII

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Lara Croft lauschte dem Rauschen des Wassers, während sie sich vor dem großen Spiegel ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Die zerrissene Einsatzkleidung warf sie direkt in den Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken, während sie mit der rechten Hand ihren zerzausten Zopf richtete. Das sie das Personal im Krankenhaus nicht hatte zum bleiben überreden wollen, hatte beinah an ein Wunder gegrenzt.

Dann fuhr sie sich mit zarten Fingern über die Verletzungen. Ihre Hände glitten automatisch an den Handtuchhalter und sie befeuchtete eines der Handtücher und begann ihre Wunden zu reinigen. Staub und Dreck hatte auf ihrem Körper unangenehme Krusten gebildet und Lara würde sich als Glücklich schätzen dürfen, wenn sie sich keinerlei Entzündungen während ihrer Flucht zugezogen hatte.

„Au...", murmelte sie, als sie den Schnitt an ihrer Schulter sanft abtupfte. Das Handtuch würde nach der Prozedur ebenfalls unbrauchbar werden. Als das Badewasser eingelaufen war und Lara ihre Reinigung vollendet hatte, ließ sie das Handtuch achtlos sinken und stieg in das dampfende Wasser. Sie hatte auf sämtliche Duftöle und Schaumbäder verzichtet, da sie sonst befürchtete, dass ihre Wunden davon nur noch mehr brennen würden.

Im Moment jedenfalls verspürte sie nur ein unangenehmes Ziehen und brennen auf der Haut, als sie sich ohne zu Zögern in das heiße Wasser sinken ließ und sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklehnte.

Auch wenn der Schmerz nicht besonders angenehm war, genoss sie das Gefühl einwenig. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie noch lebendig war, anders als Sheila. Sie hatte ihr Leben gelassen für eine Sache, mit der sie eigentlich gar nichts zu schaffen hatte. Dennoch hatte sie sich dafür entschlossen das Leben der Welt über ihr eigenes zu stellen.

Ihre Finger suchten, ohne das sie die Augen öffnete, am Rand der Marmorwanne nach dem richtigen Knopf. Sie hatte sich das Becken nach ihren Wünschen von Zip modifizieren lassen, als sie es vor einem halben Jahr neu installiert hatte und das halbe Haus einer Totalrenovierung unterzogen hatte. Sie hatte dort nun eine Whirlpoolfunktion, die sie im Moment aber nicht brauchen konnte, und einige weitere Funktionen, wie Radio, MP3 Player und sogar DVD-Player, den sie aber nicht nutzte, da sie eh kein Fern sah.

„Wo bist du nur.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, weigerte sich aber die Augen zu öffnen und die Magie des Momentes so entfliehen zu lassen. Endlich, nach so vielen Wochen unterwegs hatte sie die Chance noch mal zu entspannen auch wenn es nur für einen Tag war.

Schließlich hatten ihre Finger den richtigen Knopf gefunden und drückte darauf. Einen Augenblick später vernahm sie die sanfte Stimme des Radiomoderators: „_Hier ist Radio One, live. Seit einigen Tagen befindet sich die Welt in einem Zustand des Ungewissens...", _bevor der Sprecher noch etwas sagen konnte, presste Lara erneut den Knopf und die Stimme verstummte.

Darauf konnte sie echt verzichten. Sie würde heute nicht über die Welt, nicht über Alexia und schon gar nicht über die möglichen Folgen nachdenken, die ihr Verhalten gegenüber der Queen haben könnten. Wenn sie England half die Steine zu bergen, konnte das schlimme Folgen für den Rest der Welt haben, auch wenn sie eigentlich auf die Gesinnung der Königin vertraute, wenn sie die Situation aber nicht bereinigte, so wie die Queen es ausgedrückt hatte, würde es noch schlimmere Folgen für ihr eigenes und das Leben all ihrer Freunde haben.

Der Ruf als Vaterlandsverräterin wäre blitzschnell an ihrem Namen und das würde alles, aber auch wirklich alles zu Nichte machen.

„Ach man...Mist.", sie rieb sich über das Nasenbein und versuchte die lästigen Gedanken von sich zu bekommen. Doch wirklich gelingen wollte ihr das nicht, also griff sie erneut nach den einzelnen Knöpfen und wählte die MP3-Playerfunktion aus. Dann fassten ihre Finger in die kleine Schale in dem die Wasserdichten Ohrstöpsel aufbewahrt wurden.

Zu der Musik von Bach konnte sie schließlich ihre Gedanken schweifen lassen, weit weg von allen Sorgen und sie schwor sich selbst, dass sie mindestens für drei Stunden hier so verweilen würde.

„Ich verstehe.", Sara hielt sich das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr. Sie führte ein Gespräch nach New York City und wusste, dass es eigentlich verdammt viel Geld kostete, aber zum einen war es ihr egal und zum anderen zahlte die Stadt die Rechnung ihres Diensttelefons. Sie hatte ihren Chef Joe Siry am Apparat und hatte ihm erklärt, warum sie schon so lange keine Meldung mehr gemacht hatte.

„_Was ist denn jetzt mit Corban Frys?_", wollte er wissen. Er war derjenige, der sie auf die Spur des Mafiabosses und seiner Partnerin Alexia Foster, angesetzt hatte, ohne die Behörden davon zu informieren. Ihr langes Fehlen hatte sicher für Furore gesorgt im Departement.

„Laut Lara Croft hat er bereits das zeitliche gesegnet. Seine Partnerin, Alexia Foster, ist allerdings noch auf freiem Fuß.", berichtete Sara so sachlich, wie sie konnte. Das Frys nicht mehr lebte freute sie sehr, doch die Tatsache, dass es sich bei Maxwell, dem neuen Partner von Lara, um Frys Sohn handelte, ließ Sara nicht gerade in Jubel ausbrechen.

Sie traute ihm nicht wirklich, wenn sie es sich selbst eingestand, auch wenn er eigentlich wie ein netter, solider junger Mann wirkte.

„_Bei dieser Alexia handelt es sich doch um keine Kriminelle, oder? Was tust du also noch bei Lara. Ich werde mit dem Bürgermeister sprechen..."_, Sara fiel ihm ins Wort: „Alexia Foster ist die Attentäterin, der wir es zu verdanken haben, dass die Grenzen geschlossen wurden. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das sie den Angriff auf das Weiße Haus verübt hat.", sie merkte selbst, dass ihre Stimme zu viel persönliche Emotionen zuließ und zügelte sich selbst.

Joe Siry war der Mörder ihres Vaters und obwohl sie selbst zu sich sagte, dass sie keinen Groll mehr hegen sollte, kam es dennoch immer vor, dass sie Siry gegenüber nur Hass erbringen konnte auch wenn er eigentlich immer ihr _Onkel Joe _gewesen war. Der Umstand, dass Alexia auch noch diejenige war, die für ihr mystisches Koma und indirekt auch dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Witchblade ihre Freunde fast getötet hatte, fügte dem ganzen einen gewissen Tropfen von Zorn hinzu, der im Moment in Sara kochte.

Siry hatte sie vor Nottingham und Irons schützen wollen, darum hatte ihr Vater sterben müssen und Sara versuchte sich jeden Tag aufs neue zu sagen, dass er es nur für sie getan hatte, aber sie kam nicht dazu.

„_Gibt es Beweise, dass sie die Attentäterin ist? Dann kann ich sie an das FBI und die CIA weiterleiten. Solange sind mir leider die Hände gebunden._", sprach Siry am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Das dachte ich mir fast."

„_Sara, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?_"

„Nein.", gab sie barsch zurück: „Und jetzt brauch ich meine Ruhe. Bis demnächst.", sie legte auf ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten. Sie hatte dafür echt keinen Nerv. Als sie sich selbst in dem großen Ganzkörperspiegel betrachtete, der gegenüber ihres Bettes hing auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und der rote Stein der Witchblade bedrohlich flackerte.

_Zorn._

Mal wieder eine dieser einsilbigen Konversationen mit der Witchblade. Keine wirklich tolle Eigenschaft von ihrer Waffe.

„Ja. Ich bin sauer.", murmelte Sara und fuhr sich durch das offene Haar. Mittlerweile war es Lufttrocken, so lange hatte sie mit Siry telefoniert. Dann erhob sie sich vom Platz und fischte sich die gefaltete Kleidung vom Boden und begann sich anzuziehen.

_Lass ihn los._

„Wen, den Zorn? Nein danke meine Liebe. Der ist mir gerade echt hilfreich.", das war er in der Tat. Das lenkte sie davon ab, dass sie eigentlich vollkommen andere Sorgen zu bekämpfen hatte. Der Umstand, dass die Welt in Trümmern lag, dass Alexia Foster weiterhin auf freiem Fuß war und das sie mittlerweile unübersehbar zu größenwahnsinnigen Tendenzen neigte, sollte eigentlich viel eher ihren Tagesablauf bestimmen und das obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte heute eigentlich einen Tag lang nichts zu tun.

Morgen würde sich Lara wieder mit der Queen treffen und die Reise nach Berlin planen. Denn dort erwarteten sie alle Heinrich Zimmermann, den Verräter, der ihren Stein gestohlen hatte.

Langsam ging sie auf das offene Fenster zu und lehnte sich hinaus, lies die warme Brise um ihr Haar streichen und ihr schweres Gemüt hinfort wehen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Zu viel spukte in ihrem Kopf herum. Zu viele Zweifel, zu viele Sorgen, zu viele Ängste. Sie freute sich endlich aus ihrem komatösen Gefängnis geflohen zu sein und sie war auch sehr erfreut über den Umstand, dass es ihr gelungen war, die Witchblade unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Frage war allerdings, wie lange ihr das noch gelingen würde.

Die Chancen, dass die Witchblade mal wieder ihr eigenes Ding durchzog, waren sehr groß. Saras Sorge wuchs. Sie hatte Angst das Lara und all die Anderen verletzt werden könnten. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie Lara beinah umgebracht, was also sagte ihr, dass sich das Szenario nicht wiederholen würde?

Der Umstand, dass die Witchblade nicht antwortete, nicht widersprach, machte Sara umso größere Sorgen. Auf Malaysia wollte die Witchblade Lara eindeutig aus dem Weg räumen, darum musste Sara hier weg. Außerdem wurde sie in New York gebraucht, auch wenn sie vor einigen Minuten noch nicht vorhatte zu gehen.

Aber sie sah keine andere Alternative, um Lara, Chase und Max vor den Konsequenzen zu schützen. In New York würde sie ihre Waffe wenigstens weit weg von Lara wissen.

_Wie willst du das Land denn verlassen? Die Grenzen sind zu..._

Im ersten Moment dachte Sara, dass die Witchblade erneut sprach. Doch das war nur ein Gedankengang ihrerseits gewesen. Manchmal war das schwer auseinander zu halten. Ihr würde aber schon ein Weg einfallen, wie sie England verlassen würde.

Saras Blick blieb auf dem Koffer hängen, den sie damals nach Belize mitgenommen hatte. Ein Koffer und eine Lederreisetasche. Sie waren noch nicht mal ausgepackt worden. Wenn Sara jetzt gehen würde, würde sie Lara nicht in die Augen sehen können. Fühlte sich Julie so, wenn sie mal wieder das Weite suchte?

Wollte Sara wie ihre jüngere Schwester werden? Wollte sie alle im Stich lassen? Nein...das wollte sie nicht, aber sie _musste. _

„So ist es am Besten.", sprach sie sich selbst laut Mut zu. Also schritt sie zu ihrem Koffer und begann damit die Sachen, die sie sich zur Seite gelegt hatte, um mit Lara morgen früh in den Buckingham Palace zu gehen, wieder einzuräumen. Ihr Herz tat mit jedem Stück, dass sie zusammen legte und im Koffer verstaute immer mehr weh.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einem Kugelschreiber auf dem Nachttisch und sie griff danach. Sie würde Lara eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn sie sich schon nicht verabschieden würde. Ihre beste Freundin sollte erfahren, warum Sara hatte gehen müssen.

_Lara versteht mich..._

_Einsam. _

„Ja ich weiß.", zischte Sara, wütend auf ihre eigene Waffe: „Das ist unser Schicksal."

_Schicksal._

Die Witchblade hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und Sara begann sich zu distanzieren, würde zu der blutrünstigen Kriegerin werden, die sie zu werden so lange bekämpft hatte. Ein einsamer Wolf bereit für jedes Massaker.

„Huah!", mit einem Aufschrei ließ Chase die Faust in den Boxsack niedersausen. Der Stein und die Macht des Wassers hatten ihn geheilt. Das hätte er eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er hatte seine alte Stärke wieder und man sah auch keine Narben.

_Das ein einziger Stein so viel Macht besitzt. _

Noch immer zweifelte Chase daran, aber der Umstand, dass er selbst miterlebt hatte, was die Macht des Wassers mit ihm vermocht hatte, hätte ihn eigentlich überzeugen müssen. So viel Energie, so viel ungenutzte Chancen, so viel Geld.

Bei diesem Gedanken hielt er inne und rümpfte die Nase.

„Hab ich das echt gedacht?", wollte er von sich selbst wissen, bekam aber keine Antwort. War er doch noch immer der alte Chase Carver? Der, den einige Scheinchen locken konnten, der seine Prinzipien, seine Freunde verraten konnte, nur für einwenig Wohlstand.

„Erschreckend.", murmelte er und schlug wieder auf den Sandsack ein. Er befand sich in der Sporthalle des Croft Manor und trainierte, stählte sich selbst und wollte gleichzeitig auch testen, ob dieser Stein wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.

_Mit so viel Geld, könntest du Lara endlich das Leben bieten, was sie verdient hat. _Seufzend ließ Chase die Fäuste sinken und blieb mit geschlossenen Augen stehen, versuchte seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Nackte Frauen, nackte Körper, Lara nackt.", flüsterte er in sich hinein, versuchte sich abzulenken. Doch es gelang ihm, trotz der Vorstellung von Laras Körper immer noch nicht wirklich.

Er war und blieb ein schlechter Mensch und dennoch musste er es schaffen sich selbst zu bezwingen, sonst würde Lara ihn niemals akzeptieren. Das musste das einzige Ziel sein, welches er sich setzte. Keine persönliche Bereicherung mehr, kein Betrug. Chase würde ein besserer Mensch werden.

Als Zip ihn vor rund einer Woche kontaktiert hatte, um sich auf die Suche nach Lara zu machen, hatte Chase sich schon als Ritter auf weißem Ross gesehen, hatte auch nur da seine persönliche Bereichung gesehen, den Profit den er daraus schlagen würde. Dann aber war alles anders gekommen, Lara hatte diesen Max an ihrer Seite gehabt.

In Chase war wieder der Wille um Lara zu kämpfen erwacht, auch wenn er selbst ahnte, wie sinnlos das doch sein würde. Er würde Lara nie wieder so nah sein können, wie er es einst gewesen war.

„Hast verspielt, Alter.", wieso redete er so viel mit sich selbst? Wurde Chase langsam bekloppt? Mit einer plötzlich aufkochenden Wut im Bauch schlug er erneut auf den Sandsack zu und spürte, wie seine Muskeln bebten. Er würde sich bessern, da war er sich sicher. Da waren Zweifel nicht angebracht.

In der Küche, über einem Glas mit Wein hockte Max und grübelte nach. Einen Tag hatte Lara ihnen allen gegeben, um sich zu erholen, bevor sie sich nach Deutschland begeben würden. Wollte Max überhaupt mit? Wollte er noch kämpfen? Für eine Sache, die sein Vater und diese bekloppte, wahnsinnige Archäologin in die Wege geleitet hatten?

Um genau zu sein, kämpfte er nicht für die Sache, sondern dagegen. Er versuchte die Wogen zu glätten, die es ihm unmöglich machten, in sein altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Max war nicht mehr glücklich, hatte in Malaysia verlernt zu lachen und zu scherzen. Irgendwie war dort in ihm etwas zerbrochen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte ihn ergriffen, hatte ihn den ganzen Flug über malträtiert und gewonnen.

Alles lief aus den Rudern und niemand konnte das verhindern. Lara, Chase, Sara und Max schienen die Letzten in dieser Welt zu sein, die noch nicht von der Macht der Steine korrumpiert worden waren.

Wollte er wirklich für etwas kämpfen, dass mit ihm tat, was es wollte? Sie waren machtlos gegen die Nationen dieser Erde, waren machtlos gegen den Broker. Max hatte ihn in Aktion erlebt, hatte gesehen zu was dieses _Wesen_ fähig war. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, so wollte Max es nicht weiter gehen lassen.

Zu viele waren schon für vier Steine gestorben, deren Macht niemand wirklich begriff. Wozu waren sie gut? Was wollte Alexia damit? Was wollte der Broker damit? Es gab viele Fragen, die er sich stellte und auf keine wusste er eine Antwort.

Alles, was er wusste war, dass Leute wie Sheila ihr Leben ließen, um der Welt eine Chance zu geben zu existieren und er wusste auch, dass dieses Opfer vergeblich gewesen war. Niemals würde sich diese Welt ändern. Wenn man mal etwas bewirken wollte, wurde man von der Masse niedergetrampelt, behandelt wie ein Pestizid.

Nein, Max wollte dafür nicht mehr kämpfen. Aber dennoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Das hatte er Sheila versprochen, hatte ihr Opfer nicht umsonst sein lassen wollen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	60. Geh nicht!

**Geh nicht!**

Kapitel LIX

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Gähnend streckte sich Lara, während sie –in einer weißen Jogginghose, einem schwarzen Tanktop, luftigen Turnschuhen und einem lockeren Zopf- das Bad verließ. Kurz überlegte sie hinab ins Foyer zu Zip zu gehen, doch dann streifte ihr Blick Saras Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, aber von der anderen Seite hörte sie keinerlei Geräusche.

Vermutlich hatte Sara nur vergessen die Tür richtig zu schließen. Dennoch überkam Lara das dringende Bedürfnis mal nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg dahin. Je näher sie der Tür kam, umso unruhiger wurde sie selbst.

_Komisch...was ist hier los?_

Doch dafür würde sie wohl keine Erklärung finden. Jedenfalls nicht bevor sie...Laras fröhliches Gesicht erstarrte zu einer verwirrten Maske, als sie die Tür aufstieß und in das leere Zimmer sah. Da die Glastür zum Balkon offen stand, entstand durch die geöffnete Tür ein Durchzug, welcher ein weißes Blatt Papier vom Bett hinabschickte.

Vor Laras Füßen kam es zum Erliegen, so als wollte es gelesen werden. Lara merkte gar nicht den warmen Luftstrom, der sich an ihr vorbei in den Flur drängte. Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug eine Tür zu, vermutlich vom Durchzug erfasst.

Betäubt beugte sie sich zu dem Schriftstück herab, ihre Finger umfassten das weiße Papier und hoben es vorsichtig in die Höhe. Lara wusste bereits, noch bevor sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte, von wem sie war und welchen Inhalt sie vermutlich beinhalten würde. Endlich fand sie eine Erklärung für die Innere Unruhe. Sie hatte Sara nicht gespürt und jetzt wusste sie auch wieso.

_Sara ist weg..._

Dennoch faltete sie das Papier auseinander, so behutsam als würde sie eine Jahrhunderte alte Papyrusrolle in den Händen halten. Sofort erkannte sie Saras Handschrift, die ihr schon so oft witzige oder niedliche Nachrichten auf dem Kopfkissen hinterlassen hatte. Einige Male hatte Lara bei Sara in der Wohnung auf der –zugegebenermaßen unbequem- Couch übernachtet, wenn sie in der Stadt war und die Hotels oft ausgebucht waren.

Dann hatte Sara ihr solche Zettel oft da gelassen, wenn sie arbeiten ging, oder mal eben Frühstück besorgte oder einfach mal so. Dieser Zettel, den Lara jetzt zwischen den Fingern hielt war aber von vollkommen anderer Natur.

_Hey Lara,_

_Verzeih meine überstürzte Flucht, anders kann man es leider auch nicht nennen. Aber ich musste gehen, ich will niemanden von euch –und vor allem nicht dich- sterben sehen. Wenn ich bleiben würde, könnte ich aber für nichts garantieren. Verzeih mir..._

_In Liebe Sara_

Als sich hinter Lara jemand räusperte und ansetzte etwas zu sagen, erwachte Lara aus ihrer Erstarrung und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich die freie Hand erschrocken vor den Mund hielt. Sara war weg, Sara war gegangen.

„Hey, Red. Alles in Ordnung, du siehst aus als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.", hörte sie Chase Carvers Stimme. Als Lara sich zu ihm umdrehte, blickte sie in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Die Augen waren zusammengekniffen und mit einem Arm lehnte er lässig im Türrahmen, das Shirt total verschwitzt von irgendeiner Tätigkeit der er bis gerade eben nachgegangen war. Als Lara ihm nicht antwortete, sondern nur schweigend das Schreiben hinhielt, entnahm er es ihren zitternden Fingern.

All die Entspannung, all die Sorglosigkeit, die sich Lara in den letzten drei Stunden in der Badewanne angesammelt hatte, war mit einem Schlag verschwunden.

Schweigend überflog Chase den kurzen Brief von Sara, dann blickte er ruckartig auf: „Wie? Sie ist weg? Wohin denn? Was soll das?"

Lara konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee. Ohne Chase zu antworten hastete sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. Ihre Schritte führten sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie Saras Nummer vom Festnetz aus wählte. Wenn Sara ihr Handy anhatte, würde sie sehen, dass Lara gerade bei ihr anrief.

Insgesamt verfügte das Croft Manor über fünfzehn seperate Leitungen die alle eine eigene Nummer besaßen, außerdem besaß Lara selbst drei Mobiltelefone für unterschiedliche Anlässe und Telefonatgespräche. Sara besaß jede einzelne Nummer und hatte sie in ihrem mobilen Telefonbuch gespeichert. Es gab keine Chance, dass Sara nicht erkennen würde, wer da gerade bei ihr anrief.

„Komm schon, geh ran Süße.", murmelte Lara nervös und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie mit den freien Fingern nach der Telefonschnur greifen wollte, um daran herum zu drehen. Doch das Telefon in ihrer Hand war Schnurlos, so dass sie sich darauf beschränken musste, ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

Einige Sekunden hörte Lara das Freizeichen, dann wurde scheinbar aufgenommen. Doch sie vernahm nur die Tonbandaufnahme, die ihr besagte: „_Hier ist der Anschluss von Detective Sara Pezzini, sollten Sie anrufen, um mir irgendwas zu verkaufen, versuchen Sie nicht mal eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen...die Anderen sollten ihre Nummer hinterlassen, falls sie erreicht werden wollen._"

Sara hatte ihr Handy nicht angeschaltet.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass sie jetzt mit dir reden will?", wunderte sich Chase von hinten. Lara fuhr auf ihrem Bett herum und funkelte ihn an, sah ihm zu wie er interessiert Laras Schlafzimmer musterte. Seit dem letzten Umbau war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, also war das alles noch neu für ihn.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lara Croft bei ihrem Exfreund nach.

„Ganz einfach. Sara ist weg, um uns nicht zu gefährden. Ich wette ein Gespräch mit dir würde die Situation und ihre Entscheidung nicht leichter machen.", gab Chase als Antwort.

„Das muss es doch auch nicht. Ich will das sie zurück kommt.", Lara legte das Telefon zurück auf die Station und seufzte: „Wir müssen sie finden."

Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, rannte sie wieder an Chase vorbei in den Flur und hörte nicht, wie er mit verdrehten Augen leise: „Ist wohl ein neues Hobby von dir.", murmelte. Dann folgte er ihr ins Foyer. Natürlich wollte er auch nicht, dass Sara einfach so ging. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie keinen triftigen Grund hatte und sich nicht einmal verabschiedete.

Aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihren Wunsch respektieren sollten. So empfand Chase die Situation jedenfalls. Dennoch würde er Lara natürlich bei der Suche helfen. In ihrer aktuellen Situation konnten sie jeden Hand gebrauchen, die ihnen gereicht wurde in Zeiten der Krise. Zip, der Computerspezialist des Croft Manor, saß – wie immer – an der Konsole und tippte irgendwelche Befehle hinein.

Im Herangehen bemerkte Chase, dass es sich nicht um ein wichtiges Programm handelte, sondern um etwas vollkommen anderes. Lara hatte ebenfalls gesehen, womit sich Zip beschäftigte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Spionierst du wieder rum. Deine arme Exfreundin.", meinte sie leicht amüsiert.

„Wie?!", Zip fuhr erschrocken herum und brach den momentan ausgeführten Befehl ab: „Ich mach nichts verbotenes. Ich sorge mich doch nur.", wehrte er blitzschnell ab.

„Wie auch immer.", Lara hatte jetzt keine Zeit für ein, ihrer Meinung nach sehr amüsantes, Wortgefecht mit Zip, deshalb kam sie zum Punkt: „Kannst du Personen per GPS orten?", fragte sie direkt heraus.

„Natürlich.", Zip klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust: „Wen soll ich denn ausspionieren? Deinen Ex?"

„Schön wär's.", erwiderte Lara und verpasste Zip einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: „Ich suche nach Sara. Sie ist..."

„...da vorne?!", unterbrach Zip und deutete in Richtung der Eingangstür.

„Nein.", wehrte Lara ab, bevor sie überhaupt in die gezeigte Richtung blickte: „ Sie ist verschwunden."

„Dann hat sie das aber nicht besonders gut hinbekommen.", Zip schien sich über die Situation köstlich zu amüsieren.

Dann blickte Lara schließlich doch zur Tür und sah dort tatsächlich ihre Freundin. Sara stand, in einem weißen T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _hug me_, einer alten, an den Knien zerrissenen Jeans und leicht zerzaustem Haar in der Tür und drückte die Reisetasche an sich. Sie wirkte total aufgelöst und hatte vermutlich auch geweint.

Lara löste sich aus ihrer Position und ging auf ihre Freundin zu: „Da bist du ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ist etwas passiert?", sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Saras Wohlergehen.

„Können...", Sara schluckte einen dicken Kloß runter: „Können wir vielleicht...reden? Allein?"

Lara blieb mitten im Raum stehen und nickte dann: „Okay, komm mit. Wir gehen einwenig in den Garten.", Lara deutete auf die Tür, die von hier aus in den Garten zum Labyrinth führte. Schweigend verließen sie das Foyer und ließen Chase und Zip allein zurück.

„Denkst du das gibt jetzt Zoff?", fragte Zip an den Abenteurer gewandt. Chase aber konnte nur abwinken: „Ach was, gleich gibt es Tränen, Dramatik und Versöhnung.", dann hielt er inne, fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das behaarte Kinn und musste grinsen: „Vielleicht sogar Küsse. Das werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Was willst du dir nicht entgehen lassen?", vernahmen beide die Stimme von Max aus der Richtung des Pools. Mit einem Schlag starben Chase Pläne, denn die Gefahr das Maxwell ihn begleiten würde, war einfach zu groß und diesen Moment würde er mit niemandem Teilen wollen.

„Ach nichts. Nur ne langweilige Tierdokumentation.", Chase zuckte mit den Schultern und hörte, wie Zip amüsiert schnaubte und sich dann wieder an seine Bildschirme wand.

Unterdessen hatten Sara und Lara den Garten erreicht und Sara trat auf das Gras hinaus, blickte hinauf zur Sonne und atmete tief ein und aus, während Lara im Schatten stehen blieb und sich an eine der Säulen lehnte und die Arme verschränkte.

Wie sollte sie das Gespräch beginnen, aber vermutlich würde Sara es sowieso gleich für sie übernehmen.

„Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden erschreckt.", begann Sara tatsächlich und drehte sich in Laras Richtung.

„Niemanden erschreckt?", Lara kicherte amüsiert: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir waren nicht erschrocken, nur besorgt. Sara, was sollte das?"

„Ich...", die Polizistin schien verunsichert, ihre Augen huschten hin und her, konnten keinen Punkt fixieren: „...ich...hatte meine Gründe."

„Welche denn?", Laras Stimme klang wütender, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte: „Das du uns nicht verletzten willst?"

„Genau. Ich habe mir echte Vorwürfe wegen Malaysia gemacht.", wehrte sich Sara und versuchte somit Lara deutlich zu machen, weshalb sie gehen wollte.

„Das warst doch nicht du.", Lara winkte einfach ab und endlich kam auch sie auf den Rasen hinaus. Sara selbst atmete immer schwerer, sie wusste das es falsch gewesen war sich wieder hier blicken zu lassen.

„Nein, aber du hast gehört, was die Witchblade gesagt hat.", Sara hob den Arm mit dem Reif in die Höhe, um ihren Standpunkt noch deutlicher werden zu lassen: „Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir oder irgendwem anders etwas passieren würde."

„Hast du dich schon mal umgesehen, Süße?", Lara bereitete die Arme aus, um dem Gesagten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen: „Wir leben in einer Welt voller Gefahr. Auch wenn gerade mal kein dritter Weltkrieg droht, ist es nicht gerade ungefährlich."

Sara schwieg, blickte zum Boden: „Aber Lara..."

„Nichts aber, Sara. Die ganze Sache macht mir auch Angst. Perfekt ist niemand und unsere Gegner sind in der absoluten Überzahl.", erklärte die Archäologin: „Ich brauch dich. Geh nicht!"

„Du hast Chase, Max. Wozu brauchst du jemanden, der dich nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringt?", endlich sah Sara in die Augen ihrer Freundin und erschrak.

Sie hatte Zorn, Mitleid, Enttäuschung erwartet...aber nicht das was sie dort in Laras Augen sah: _Angst_.

Angst vor der Zukunft, vor dem was noch kommen würde. Lara war nicht sauer auf ihre Freundin gewesen, wie Sara eigentlich angenommen hatte.

„Ich brauche nicht deine Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin oder Polizistin.", Laras Stimme wurde ruhiger, brüchig: „Ich brauche _dich._ Ich bin nicht bereit dich jetzt gehen zu lassen."

Schweigen senkte sich über die Szene und die beiden Frauen blickten sich für einen Augenblick in die Augen, keine in der Lage irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Dann seufzte Sara, ließ die Schultern hängen und sprach: „Okay. Ich bleibe.", ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben: „Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Nun musste auch Lara lachen und sie umarmten sich, als Zeichen dafür, dass es nun vorbei war. Das beide sich beruhigen und aufeinander zählen konnten und das war das Beste Gefühl, dass Sara an dem heutigen Tag hatte. Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Sara bleibt. Kapitel sechzig kommt...es wird Zeit zu schauen, was der Broker macht, was Zimmermann vor hat und wie Lara es schafft Deutschland zu erreichen. _

_Das erfahrt ihr alles im nächsten Kapitel: „Kapitel 60 Falsches Spiel" und bis dahin, schönen Tag auch. _


	61. Falsches Spiel

_So weiter geht es...endlich mal. Cora...ich kann dich beruhigen. Das ist das letzte Kapitel mit der unauthentischen Queen (je länger ich darüber nachdenke, um so unauthentischer kommt es auch mir vor. Vielleicht änder ich das irgendwann mal...) In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder ein paar Brotkrummen zum Thema "Der Broker"...viel Freude damit!_

**Falsches Spiel**

Kapitel LX

_Marianengraben, Pazifischer Ozean, bei Indonesien_

Nicht umsonst galt der Pazifische Ozean auch als Stiller Ozean. Sobald das Boot abgetaucht war, hatte die Stille um sich gegriffen. Der Fahrer des kleinen Zweimanntauchbootes schwieg und blickte angespannt in die Finsternis. Sie schwebten nun über dem Marianengraben, dem tiefsten bekannten Punkt dieser Erde. 

Einige Meter unter ihnen, über der Wasseroberfläche nicht zu sehen und tief genug, so dass kein Schiff damit kollidieren würde, schwebte, am Felsrand befestigt, ein Ellipsenförmiges Gebäude von der Größe einer kleinen Villa. Die Besatzung des Tauchbootes bestand aus einem Mann der gebürtig aus Java stammt und einem Mann, dessen Gesicht und Schulterbereich mit einem weißen Seidentuch verdeckt war. Der Körper des Mannes steckte in einem ebenso weißen Anzug, der in vollkommenem Kontrast zu der Umgebung war, in der sie sich im Moment befanden.

Das Tauchboot war gelb gestrichen und hatte die besten Tage bereits hinter sich. Verschiedenste Fische schwammen an der halbrunden Glaskuppel vorbei, während die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde. 

Der Fahrer des Bootes hatte ziemlich große Augen gemacht, als der Broker den Befehl gegeben hatte das Witjastief 1 anzusteuern. Bisher hatte der Mann nur die Koordinaten gehabt. Jetzt aber machte der Tauchbootfahrer noch größere Augen, als er das bisher unbekannte Gebäude unter der Wasseroberfläche sah. 

Der Broker selbst blieb nach außen hin unberührt, musste aber zugeben, dass auch er nicht damit gerechnet hatte _ihn _hier zu finden. Am südlichen Ende des Unterwassergebäudes war eine Art Schleuse angebracht, die groß genug sein würde um dort hindurch zu passen. 

Je tiefer sie kamen, umso dunkler wurde auch das Wasser. Dennoch schien die Sonne bisher noch relativ weit hinab und erhellte so deutlich das Gebäude, in dem _er _sich befinden würde. _Sein _Name war Samuel Quill und ihm hatte der Broker alles zu verdanken. 

„Witjastief 1.", murmelte der Mann neben dem Broker leise. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Er merkte sich Koordinaten. 

„Ist Ihnen unwohl?", wollte der Broker mit ruhiger Stimme wissen.

„Wie bitte?", der Fahrer zuckte erschrocken zusammen: „Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie murmeln. Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?", hakte der Broker nach.

„Doch, doch.", der Fahrer winkte heftig mit den Armen und endlich erreichten sie die nötige Tiefe. Die Schleuse wurde nur einen Augenblick später geöffnet und der kurz aufkommende Sog zog sie hinein. 

Das Witjastief 1 war nach einem sowjetischen Forschungsschiff benannt worden und zählte bis heute als der tiefste Punkt der Erde. Da sich das Haus aber am Hang befand und somit über dem Tief hing, waren sie noch lange nicht unten angekommen. Das mussten sie aber auch nicht, denn Quill wartete im Inneren dieses Gebäudes auf ihn.

Damit hätte aber niemand rechnen können.

Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Schleuse und Pumpen begannen zu arbeiten, saugten das Wasser in großen Zügen aus dem Zwischenraum, bis sie einen gewissen Punkt erreicht hatten und der Fahrer begann die Glaskuppel zu öffnen, um von dort aus auf einem metallischen Steg gelangen zu können.

„Meine Bezahlung bitte.", forderte der Mann nervös. Anscheinend wollte er so schnell wie möglich weg. 

Bisher hatte er sich professionell angestellt, doch jetzt war der Broker leider dazu gezwungen ihm das Leben doch nicht zu lassen. Also zog er schweigend einen großen Revolver, an dessen Lauf noch ein Schalldämpfer angebracht war.

„Nicht...", doch dann löste sich der leise Schuss bereits und der Fahrer des Tauchbootes sank, mit einem kreisrunden Loch in der Stirn in seinen Sitz zurück, während der Broker die Waffe wieder verstaute: „Glauben Sie mir. Ich habe es nicht gern getan."

Dann drehte er sich, auf seinen Gehstock gestützt zu der nächsten Schleuse um und blickte kurz in die Wasserdichte Überwachungskamera rechts oberhalb der Tür. Die Schleuse ging surrend auf und machte den Blick frei auf einen langen Flur, der scheinbar einmal komplett die Unterwasservilla umrundete. Rechts konnte der Broker einen freien Blick auf die unendlichen Weiten des Wassers genießen. 

Fische zogen daran vorbei.

Der Boden des Flures war mit hellem Holz ausgelegt und die linke Wand war in einem dunklen Türkis gestrichen. Überall standen in regelmäßigen Abständen Büsten von Berühmtheiten und Zimmerpflanzen.

An einer Büste blieb der Broker stehen, sie zeigte deutlich die Züge von Lara Croft. Verträumt ließ der mächtige Mann seine freie Hand über die sanften Gesichtszüge gleiten, ehe er sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe entsann und sich wieder auf den Weg machte. 

Das war das schönste Haus, dass der Broker je betreten hatte und vermutlich auch das Kostspieligste. Aus seiner Recherche wusste er, dass Samuel Quill ein Fabel für ausgefallene Wohnorte hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich nie getraut den Mann danach zu fragen, wenn sie die gemeinsame, kurze Zeit genossen. 

Wenn man es genau berechnete, lebte der Broker erst seit zwei Jahren in dieser Realität, doch davon wusste die Welt da draußen nichts. Quill hatte es geschafft ihn hier her zu bringen. Doch den Grund dafür kannte nur er. Das einzige, was der Broker wusste war, dass seine Kräfte schwanden. 

Der Aufenthalt außerhalb seiner eigenen Welt zerrte an seiner geistigen Kraft und ließ ihn deshalb auf dem Gehstock laufen. Erschreckenderweise wich seine Kraft mit jedem Tag immer schneller von ihm. Doch Quill arbeitete bereits daran, suchte nach dem nötigen Mittel ihn hier halten zu können.

_Aber warum tat er das?_

Weiter hinten öffnete sich eine Tür, doch niemand trat heraus. Vermutlich war das der Ort, an dem sich Quill im Moment aufhielt. Ohne zu Zögern wählte der Broker diesen Weg und fand sich bald schon in einer halbrunden Bibliothek wieder. Vor einem prasselnden Kamin saß, in einem großen Ohrensessel, niemand anderes als Quill. 

Der Anblick seines Herren ließ den Broker kurz Lächeln. Quill erhob sich aus seiner Position und ließ das Auge von Shaherettin neben sich auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch liegen. Dann ging er auf den Broker zu, die rechte Hand glitt hinter den Rücken und die linke bettete den Hinterkopf, während er den Vermummten Mann nach vorne zog und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. 

Der Broker ließ es geschehen und genoss es sogar, erwiderte den Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Quill begehrte ihn, wollte ihn haben und konnte es doch nicht. 

Dann löste sich Samuel von ihm und blickte ihn an: „Darf ich?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf das Tuch vor den Augen: „Ich würde dir gern in die Augen blicken können."

„Lieber nicht. Meine Kraft schwindet.", gestand der Broker, die Stimme schien noch eine Nuance zarter geworden zu sein, noch femininer.

„Der Zauber wirkt aber doch noch, oder? Die Wahrheit ist weiterhin verborgen?", fragte Quill nach.

„Ja, das ist sie.", der Broker löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging mit der freien Hand die Bücherregale ab, fühlte über die Buchrücken und musste erkennen, dass seine Finger taub wurden. Das erschreckte ihn, dabei wollte er doch nur _Leben. _

„Wir brauchen nicht mehr lange. Zimmermann hat den dritten Stein gefunden.", erklärte Quill das weitere Vorgehen: „Es fehlt nur noch ein Teil."

„Ja.", der Broker zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir haben aber nicht mit _mir _gerechnet. Wieso tu ich das nur?", wollte der Broker wissen.

„Weil du es schon mal getan hast, erinnere dich.", Quill musste Lächeln: „Dieses Mal werden wir es aber anders machen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst. Nicht schon wieder."

„Das klingt ja so, als würdest du das Spielchen öfters treiben.", der Broker kicherte amüsiert.

„Das Auge von Shaherettin.", begann er: „Ich nahm an, dass es mir nur die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit zeigt. Es ist aber auch eine Möglichkeit zwischen Zukunft und Vergangenheit zu wechseln. Es ermöglicht mir durch die Zeit zu reisen und die Dinge besser zu machen. Deine Sache besser zu machen."

„Hoffen wir's. Sterben will ich nämlich nicht."

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen.", Quill schritt nun zurück zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich nieder, deutete auf den zweiten neben ihm: „Bleibst du dieses Mal länger?"

„Nein.", gestand der Broker: „Ich muss direkt weiter. Aber ich komme schon bald wieder.", erklärte er, als er Quills enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. 

Dann wand er sich ab und ging auf die immer noch offene Tür zu, wollte den Raum gerade verlassen. Als Quill noch was rief: „Pass auf dich auf...", er machte eine kurze Pause: „...Lara."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah der Broker zurück, lächelte ihn an und verließ dann die Bibliothek, um wieder zum Tauchboot zurück zu kehren. Er würde es jetzt selbst steuern müssen.

_Buckingham Palace, London, England_

Die Limousine fuhr vor die Tore des Buckingham Palace. Der Platz war vollkommen geräumt, da alle Touristen die letzten Flüge in ihre Heimat genommen hatten. Endlich wirkte der Palast wieder so schön, wie er es in den Tagen getan hatte, als es dem Ausland noch nicht möglich war mal eben eine Reise nach England zu machen.

Keine knipsenden Japaner, keine Scherze treibenden Jugendlichen und keine lästigen Touristengruppen mehr.

Da die Flagge über dem Palace wehte, konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass die Queen sie im Inneren des Palastes erwartete. Vermutlich im Arbeitszimmer der Königin. Der Fahrer hielt kurz vor dem Tor und besprach etwas durch einen Lautsprecher. 

Unterdessen rieb sich Sara aufgeregt die Hände: „Wow. Der Buckingham Palace. Jake wird es mir nicht glauben, dass ich hier war.", sie war in England geblieben und hatte sich nun zusammen mit Chase, Max und Lara auf den Weg zum Palast gemacht.

Sie mussten die Mittel der Königin von England nutzen, um das Land verlassen und in Deutschland einreisen zu können. Berlin war ihr nächstes Ziel, dort würden sie Heinrich Zimmermann stellen und ihm den letzten Stein entwenden.

„So spektakulär ist es nicht.", Chase zuckte mit den Achseln und verdrehte die Augen: „Ist nur ein einfaches Schloss."

„Gespannt bin ich aber auch.", meldete sich nun Max zu Wort. Viel Zeit zu Reden blieb ihnen aber nicht mehr, denn schon wurde das Tor geöffnet und die Limousine fuhr auf den Vorplatz. Noch bevor sie ausgestiegen waren, wurden sie von einem Butler abgefangen, der sie direkt und ohne anzuhalten durch die Gänge und Hallen des Schlosses führte.

Sara wirkte einwenig enttäuscht, versuchte aber so viele Eindrücke wie möglich aufzubewahren um später darüber erzählen zu können. Doch außer einiger Dekoration, ein paar Fresken wie sie sonst oft auch in Kirchen zu finden waren und einem Ausblick auf den königlichen Garten.

Insgesamt verfügte der Palast über siebenhundertfünfundsiebzig Räume. Der Butler führte sie nun durch die Galerie, in der Lara im Vorbeigehen einige Kunstwerke Rembrandts erkannte. Dann noch Maler wie Van Dyck, Rubens und Vermeer und anderes. 

Lara kannte diesen Weg aus einer Führung von früher mit ihren Eltern. Sie hatte die beiden solange bekniet mit ihr in den Palast zu gehen, bis sie schließlich eingewilligt hatten. Sie wusste noch, dass sie mit sieben damals sehr enttäuscht gewesen war von dem Palast. Damals war er ihr zwar als großes, aber nicht besonders interessantes Gebäude in Erinnerung geblieben. 

Soweit sie sich noch daran erinnern konnte, führte sie dieser Weg in Richtung des Grünen Salon oder des Thronsaals. Vermutlich würde die Königin, Elizabeth II., sie also dort empfangen. 

Lara sah im gehen an sich herab. War sie überhaupt passend gekleidet für eine Audienz bei eurer Majestät? Sie trug ihre Kleidung mal wieder nach dem Zwiebelprinzip. Möglichst viele Schichten, möglichst leicht abstreifbar. 

Ganz oben trug sie eine blaue Jeanshose und eine weiße Bluse, deren oberste Knöpfe offen waren und somit einen Einblick auf ein dunkelgrünes Tanktop mit Spaghettiträgern offenbarte. Lara hatte sich für ein neues Einsatzdress entschieden, da sie nicht wusste wie warm es in Berlin sein würde.

Vermutlich aber genauso warm, wie auch hier in London. Darum trug sie unter der Jeans also auch eine Hotpants und unter dem Einsatzdress trug sie noch einen sportlichen, schwarzen Bikini, falls ihr nächstes Ziel (nachdem sie Berlin hinter sich gebracht hatten) sie irgendwohin zum tauchen schicken würde. 

Während sie so über ihre Kleidung grübelte, hatten sie das Ziel bereits erreicht. Der Thronsaal des Buckingham Palace. 

Die Decke war enorm hoch und in geometrischen Mustern angeordnet. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen zwei mit rotem Samt bezogene Sessel. Einer davon, der rechte, war von der Königin von England belegt worden. Sie trug ein elegantes, braunes Kleid das im Licht des großen Kronleuchters leicht funkelte. Auf dem Kopf der Königin war ein kleines Diadem angebracht worden. 

Sie wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz, da sie eher wie eine Figur aus den Zeiten Shakespeares und weniger wie eine Dame der modernen Zeit wirkte. Der schwere Samtvorhang, die roten Wände mit den goldenen Verzierungen und der Fensterfront zu Laras rechten verlieh dem Raum eine enorme Wichtigkeit und sehr viel Eleganz.

„Tretet vor.", begann die Königin: „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Lady Croft."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, eure Majestät.", Lara und ihre drei Begleiter traten vor. Chase, Max und Sara überließen Lara das Reden, während sie intensiv den Raum musterten. Auch Chase schien nun für den Palast Interesse aufzubringen. 

„Wieso warst du nie mit mir hier?", flüsterte er leise zu Lara hin, die aber den Kommentar überging und sich an die Königin wand: „Das ganze Dilemma, me Lady, begann mit vier Edelsteinen."

„Edelsteine? Geht es hier um Geld?", wunderte sich die Königin.

„Nein. Viel mehr geht es darum, dass in diesen Steinen eine unbekannte Macht existiert mit der sich unglaubliche Dinge vollbringen lassen.", erklärte Lara und hoffte, dass die Queen sie nicht auslachen und hinfort jagen würde. 

Doch die alte Dame schien ihr zu Glauben, oder tat jedenfalls so als würde sie es tun: „Sprechen Sie weiter, Lady Croft."

„Ihnen sind sie wahrscheinlich bekannt als _Superwaffe_.", fuhr Lara fort, wartete auf das Nicken der Königin als Zeichen und fügte dann hinzu: „Einer dieser Steine befindet sich im Moment in Berlin, in Privatbesitz. Ich bitte Sie deshalb uns vier eine Reisemöglichkeit nach Deutschland zu gewähren."

„In Privatbesitz also? Seit wann wissen Sie von diesen Steinen?", hakte die Monarchin nach. Sie war zwar nur noch repräsentativ, konnte aber dennoch viele Hebel in Bewegung setzen.

„Seit einigen Wochen. Einen der Steine besitzen wir besitzen wir bereits, den zweiten Stein kann man leicht besorgen und der dritte Stein befindet sich seit kurzem in Gewahrsam von Heinrich Zimmermann.", Lara fühlte sich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hoffte, dass die Königin den Stein nicht im Palast verwahren würde.

Doch ihre Sorge blieb unberechtigt: „Gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nach Deutschland kommen. Koste es was es wolle, aber besorgen Sie uns diese Steine, damit wieder Frieden in der Welt herrscht."

Lara verneigte sich: „Vielen Dank, eure Majestät. Möge Gott mit Ihnen sein.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und ließen sich von dem Butler nach draußen begleiten. Als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren, klingelte plötzlich Laras Handy.

„Croft!", meldete sie sich.

„_Hey Lara, ich bin's Alister. Zip und ich haben gerade zwei Entdeckungen gemacht.", _sprach ihr Gegenüber: „_Zum einen, wieso hast du die Headsets nicht mitgenommen? Zum anderen sollet ihr euch wirklich beeilen._"

„Wieso denn?", hakte Lara nach. Alisters Tonfall beunruhigte sie.

„_Na ja, Zimmermann hat euch doch die _Frucht des Brahma _geklaut, oder?_", Lara bejahte die Frage: „_Dann muss es jetzt schnell gehen. Wie wir sehen, hat unser gewitzter Archäologe den Stein bei einer Internetauktion eingestellt."_

„Bei eBay!", entfuhr es Lara entsetzt.

„_Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst._ _Nun gut, wir melden uns später wieder. Viel Erfolg._", damit war die Verbindung beendet.

„Was ist mit eBay!", wunderte sich Max.

„Zimmermann hat unser Artefakt dort zum Verkauf angeboten.", mit einem Schlag wirkten die Freunde keineswegs mehr ausgelassen, denn das hieß dass das Rennen um die Steine nun endgültig eröffnet war.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	62. Willkommen in der Bundesrepublik

_Wie lang hab ich schon mal davon geträumt Lara Croft nach Deutschland zu bringen. Jetzt gelingt es mir endlich. In meinem Brandneuen Kapitel. (Das ist übrigens das letzte Kapitel, das ich bisher geschrieben habe. Also werden die Abstände wohl auch wieder größer und die Zahl der Kapitel in denen sie kommen wird kleiner). Endlich eine kleinere Truppe, endlich wieder einwenig TR-Feeling (für mich jedenfalls...) mal sehen wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt, da meine Figuren im Moment ein totales Eigenleben zu führen scheinen..._

**Willkommen in der Bundesrepublik**

Kapitel LXI

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Vollkommen erschöpft erreichte Heinrich Zimmermann an diesem Abend sein Appartement am Potsdamer Platz. Mehrere Tage war er nun von Malaysia nach Deutschland gereist und hatte sich illegal über Grenzen und an Wachposten vorbei schmuggeln lassen.

Ohne Dusche, ohne Nahrung. Er konnte nicht mehr und er wollte auch nicht mehr. Alles, was Zimmermann sich nun nur noch erhoffte war, dass er sich duschen, was essen und wirklich lange schlafen konnte. Doch bevor er diesen Plan in Angriff nehmen würde, gab es da noch etwas anderes zu erledigen.

Der Plan, den Stein weiter zu verkaufen, wäre vor einigen Jahren noch völlig undenkbar gewesen. Doch in der Zeit der modernen Medien und der vollkommenen Anonymität machten das Vorhaben um so vieles leichter. Etwas profanes wie _eBay _würde sich hier als äußerst nützlich erweisen können. Vermutlich würden die Regierungen dahinter kommen, von wo aus das Angebot eingestellt worden war, aber das war Zimmermann egal. 

Er hatte ja das Druckmittel, er besaß einen Teil der so genannten _Superwaffe. _

Der deutsche Archäologe entledigte sich seines Schuhwerks und der Jacke, die er sich übergezogen hatte, als er vor einigen Momenten völlig ausgelaugt von Board gegangen war. Nachts war es, trotz des Sommers, reichlich kühl in Berlin. Er hatte es genossen. Die Landessprache klang vertraut, die Monster waren alle verschwunden. Er war wieder der Mann, der er früher gewesen war.

Berechenbar, profitgierig und ein Lügner, um mal seine guten Eigenschaften aufzuzählen. Mit dem Edelstein in der geballten Faust, trat er hinein in das Penthouse im Sony Center. Anders als vielleicht viele glaubten, gab es im Sony Center einige Eigentums Wohnungen und Zimmermann hatte sich die luxuriöseste und teuerste holen können. 

Das blaue Licht der Dachkonstruktion, die sich an japanischen Traditionen orientierte, erhellte durch die Glasfront, von der aus Zimmermann einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Forum in der Mitte des Sony Centers hatte, den Raum ohne das Zimmermann das Licht anschalten musste. Der Wohnbereich war in einem oval aufgebaut und beinhaltete eine Art Rundlauf, mit mehreren kleineren Treppen, die im Zentrum des Raumes zu dem abgesenkten Wohnzimmer führte. 

An den Wänden hingen japanische Gemälde, Griechische Masken und einige andere Dinge, die Zimmermann sich hatte besorgen können. Mehrere Bücherregale mit Literatur aller Art verteilten sich im gesamten Raum und links von dem Archäologen war eine mit gelbem Licht bestrahlte Bar angebracht. 

Manchmal, wenn Zimmermann eine Party gab, wurde hier ein Barkeeper bestellt. Jetzt aber war hinter der Bar niemand. Noch immer den Smaragd in der geballten Faust haltend, ging er hinüber zur Bar. Das Geräusch von schräg unter der Dachkonstruktion des Sony Centers hereinfallenden Regens war die einzige Geräuschkulisse im Augenblick. 

Irgendwo in der Ferne grollte der Donner. 

Ein Sommergewitter brach los. Der plötzliche Temperaturabfall vorhin hatte Zimmermann schon vorgewarnt. Bald würde das Gewitter direkt über Berlin toben und kleinen Kindern den Schlaf rauben. Zimmermann würde auch heute wieder mal nicht schlafen können. Die Sorge, der Kristall könnte geklaut werden, ließ ihn wach bleiben.

Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er einwenig Schlaf sehr gut vertragen würde. An der Bar angekommen zog er den Laptop aus der Reisetasche hervor und klappte ihn auf, stellte eine Verbindung zum Internet her und begann mit der Einrichtung eines neuen Kontos und der Erstellung seines Angebotes. 

Bevor er die Arbeit aber richtig anging, ließ er sich selbst in ein tiefes Glas einen großen Schluck Scotch einlaufen und kippte ihn in einem Zug runter, füllte erneut nach und kippte ihn noch mal komplett runter. 

Dann erst, als er ein weiteres Glas gefüllt hatte und es neben sich auf der Glastheke, die von unten von Neonröhren bestrahlt wurde, stehen ließ, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Die Tropfen des hochprozentigen Alkohols, die er auf der Theke hinterlassen hatte, störten ihn in diesem Augenblick gar nicht.

„So.", mit einem letzten Klick bestätigte er sein Angebot und lehnte sich zurück. Das Gewitter war mittlerweile, wie er vermutet hatte, direkt über Berlin und Blitze zuckten mehrmals hintereinander und ließen das Licht durch die Fenster in sein Penthouse dringen. Er gähnte, trank das Glas leer und ließ es erschrocken fallen, kippte beinah von dem Barhocker. Sein Blick blieb auf der entkorkten Flasche Riesling Smaragd auf der Bar erblickte. 

Wie er sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, konnte sich Zimmermann nicht vorstellen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sich die Person den Wein der Güteklasse Smaragd ausgesucht hatte, sprach dafür das sie genau wusste, was Zimmermann bei sich trug. 

Seine Finger umschlossen sofort den Edelstein, den er auf die Bar neben sich gelegt hatte und er wirbelte herum, streckte die Hand mit dem Stein aus und ließ die Energie durch ihn fahren. Ranken und Blätter brachen durch seine Haut und er zuckte kurz schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als sich eine Art Klinge bildete mit einem großen, tropischen Blatt ans Zentrum. Die Ränder der Pflanze schienen rasiermesserscharf zu sein.

Im selben Moment schlug ein Blitz ein und Zimmermann erkannte die Gestalt, die dort in dem Diwan, vor dem Flachbildfernseher saß, erkennen. Sie trug ein weißen Anzug und ein weißes Tuch, dass den größten Teil des Gesichts verdeckte. In der Hand hielt die Gestalt ein Weißweinglas und der durchsichtige Inhalt schwappte hin und her. 

Das aus Zimmermanns Hand eine Waffe aus Blättern und Ranken gewachsen war, schien den Mann nicht im geringsten zu erschrecken. Also ließ Zimmermann, trotz Schmerz, die Waffe noch einwenig wachsen, ließ Ranken sich dem Unbekannten entgegen strecken.

Eben war da noch niemand gewesen, als Zimmermann das Appartement betreten hatte. Doch da der Vermummte keine Anstalten machte sich mit Zimmermann anzulegen oder ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu bedrohen, senkte der Archäologe die Hand mit der natürlichen Waffe wieder und ließ sie zurückfahren.

„Beeindruckend.", kommentierte der Fremde schließlich mit kühler Stimme das Gesehene: „Doch deshalb bin ich nicht hier.", der Vermummte lehnte sich leicht nach rechts, um an Zimmermann vorbei zu blicken: „Machen Sie sich deshalb keine Umstände. Ihr Angebot habe ich vorhin schon online gestellt." 

Zimmermann löste den Blick für einen Augenblick von dem Fremden, sah verwirrt in Richtung seines Laptops: „Wie haben Sie das geschafft?", als er wieder zurück zum Diwan blickte, war der Vermummte verschwunden. 

Er bewegte sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und Zimmermann hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellte. Erneut ließ Zimmermann die Energie des Steines durch seinen Arm fahren und ließ kräftige Ranken aus seiner Haut wachsen, den Schmerz beachtete er gar nicht. Erschrocken blickte er sich um, doch von dem Fremden war nichts zu sehen. 

„Sehen Sie!", die Stimme kam von links und als Zimmermann herumwirbelte, stand der Unbekannte direkt vor ihm, holte mit dem Gehstock aus, den er bei sich getragen hatte und trieb ihn Zimmermann durch die Brust.

Mit einem Keuchen ging Zimmermann leicht in die Knie. Der Spazierstock schien eine versteckte Klinge zu besitzen, die sich jetzt bis zum Schaft durch seine Brust bohrte. Ein warmer Strom aus Blut sickerte durch das Hemd in seinem Rücken und lief die Klinge hinab zum Boden: „Ich dacht..."

„Man wird es sich doch noch überlegen dürfen, oder?", der Vermummte ließ Zimmermann gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Sie waren sehr unanständig, mein Lieber.", ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf die bläulichen Lippen des unheimlichen Unbekannten: „Sie wollten einfach so ein wichtiges Stück Geschichte verkaufen. Tztztz...", der Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand wippte charakteristisch von links nach rechts. So wie man es oft machte, wenn man jemandem verdeutlichen wollte, wie unanständig das Verhalten desjenigen war.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck zog der Vermummte die Klinge wieder aus Zimmermanns Brust heraus und das Leben sickerte aus dem Archäologen heraus, lief sein Hosenbein entlang, während er langsam nach hinten sackte.

Bevor das Leben ihn verlassen konnte, sah Zimmermann noch, wie der Fremde mit einem weißen Taschentuch das Blut von seiner Schwertklinge wischte. Am Knauf des Schwertes sah Zimmermann einen Stein, der in allen Facetten des Regenbogens schimmerte und genauso geschliffen war, wie der Stein, den er selbst im Moment in der Hand hielt.

_Der Stein..._

Er konnte ihm das Leben retten. Der Angriff des Unbekannten war so überraschend gekommen, dass er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass er auch noch eine Waffe in den Fingern hielt.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck zuckte Zimmermanns Hand vor und die Ranken schlugen mit aller Gewalt gegen den Brustkorb des Fremden, der mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen durch den Raum segelte und durch die große Glasfront, die direkt hinab in das Forum des Sony Centers stürzte. 

_Ha!_

Dann sank Zimmermann nach vorne und noch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte er den metallischen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge. 

Im Forum des Sony Centers ließen sich gerade Marianne Schmitz, geborene Hartmann, und ihr neuer Ehemann Anton auf einer der Bänke nieder, genossen die kühle Sommernacht in Berlin und beobachteten glücklich das Treiben der jungen Menschen. Das Restaurant auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Forums hatte gerade Hochbetrieb und alle Tische waren belegt. Marianne und ihr Mann mussten kurz warten, so jedenfalls hatte es ihnen die Bedienung erklärt. 

Doch das machte ihnen beiden nichts aus. Hauptsache sie waren beisammen. Ihr Mann hielt die Videokamera in die Höhe und filmte seine Frau: „Lächle mal für die Kamera. Irgendwann sehen das sicher unsere Kinder."

Marianne tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und fügte ein vergnügtes Winken hinzu. Die Kamera war ein Geschenk von Antons Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Doch Marianne selbst war kein besonderer Fan von Filmen über ihr eigenes Leben. 

„Oh verdammt! Seht doch!", schrie irgendwo von der Seite jemand. Das entfernte Bersten von Glast ließ alle aufhorchen und Marianne und Anton sahen gleichzeitig hinauf, wo auch der Finger des Fremden hindeutete. 

Direkt über dem Lokal, viele Meter über dem Erdboden zerbrach gerade ein Fenster und eine Gestalt stürzte herab. Anton hielt automatisch wie Videokamera hinauf und filmte die Szene. Eine Frau schrie, als sie den herabstürzenden Körper sah. Marianne selbst war unfähig irgendwas zu tun. 

Dann mussten alle anwesenden etwas sehr merkwürdiges beobachten. Scheinbar mühelos wirbelte der herab fallende Körper herum, so dass die Füße nun Richtung Erdboden zeigte und als die Kollision erfolgte, zuckte Marianne kurz zusammen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", der Unbekannte war mit der ganzen Wucht eines Aufpralls auf einem der Tische gelandet und dennoch erhob er sich einen Augenblick später wieder, streifte sich kurz über den weißen Mantel, oder war das ein Umhang? 

Dann ging er ohne auf die Kommentare zu achten davon, noch bevor die Glasscherben auf die verblüfften Leute die im Forum saßen rieselten und das Geschrei von neuem losging. Marianne war in diesem Moment froh, dass sie eben noch keinen Tisch bekommen hatten und dankte Gott für diese Fügung. 

Als der Porsche Cayenne, den Lara und ihre Gefährten sich am Flughafen gemietet hatten, auf die Straße zwischen der Siegessäule und dem Brandenburger Tor bog, rasten in diesem Moment die ersten Krankenwagen an ihnen vorbei.

„Was ist denn da geschehen?", wunderte sich Sara und versuchte irgendetwas zu erkenne. Aber scheinbar war der Unfall nicht direkt hier geschehen. 

„Zimmermann.", murmelte Lara abwesend und ließ die rasenden Rettungsfahrzeuge passieren, ehe sie den Porsche wieder in den Verkehr einfädelte: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor er noch etwas dummes anstellt."

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?", wollte Chase, der sich von hinten nach vorne lehnte, wissen. Lara hatte darauf verzichten Max oder Chase neben sich sitzen zu haben, weil dieser das dann direkt als Sieg über den Anderen sehen würde. 

Noch ein guter Grund, warum Sara unbedingt dabei sein musste. 

„Keine Ahnung. Ich improvisiere.", mit diesem Satz drückte Lara das Gaspedal fest durch und ließ den Motor des Porsche aufheulen und fuhr mit viel zu überhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf der Zweispurigen Straße Richtung Potsdamer Platz.

Eine kurze Internetrecherche hatte ihnen offenbart, wo sich Zimmermanns kleine, dekadente Residenz befand. Sie hatten zwar alle nicht gehofft ihn dort zu finden, doch wie es schien waren die Chancen gerade enorm gestiegen. Lara fuhr über Rot und übersah bewusst die hektischen Handbewegungen eines alten Mannes, um sich selbst nicht schuldig fühlen zu müssen. Schließlich erreichten sie den Potsdamer Platz mit dem imposanten Sony Center als Mittelpunkt und sahen direkt, dass ihre Vermutung nicht falsch gewesen sein musste. 

„Seht mal. Da ist irgendwas geschehen.", Sara deutete nach vorne, eher aus Reflex, denn auch ihr war klar das alle gesehen haben mussten, was da vorne los war. 

„Dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit.", Lara bog nach rechts, um von hinten an das Sony Center heran zu fahren. Sich direkt neben die Polizei und den Krankenwagen zu stellen würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, also umfuhr sie es großräumig und stellte den Wagen in einer gerade frei gewordenen Parklücke ab. 

Da es in Deutschland, wie sie bereits erwartet hatte, nicht sonderlich warm war, hatte sie sich dementsprechend gekleidet. Ein dünner, dunkelblauer Pullover, eine blaue Jeanshose, festes Schuhwerk, dass unter der Hose fast unsichtbar blieb und über das ganze hatte sie einen braunen Ledermantel angezogen, um so die Waffen an Schulterhalftern tragen zu können. 

Sara, Max und Chase hatten ebenfalls Kleidung gewählt, die ihnen möglichst viel Spielraum ließ und dennoch nicht auffällig wirkte. 

Darum steckte Sara nun in einer schwarzen Lederjacke, einem weißen Feinrippshirt und einer blauen Jeanshose. 

Chase hatte einen grauen Pullover und schwarze Hosen gewählt, Max hingegen ein weinrotes Hemd und dunkelblaue Jeans. Zu viert überschritten sie die wenig befahrene Seitenstraße und gingen direkt auf das Sony Center zu. 

„Haltet euch im Hintergrund.", bat Lara die Jungs, dann wand sie sich an eine Freundin: „Du bist Polizistin, Liebes. Ich denke mal du könntest uns bestimmt Zutritt zum Haus verschaffen." 

Sara zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich bin Detective in New York, keine Ahnung ob die das hier gelten lassen."

„Wir versuchen es auf jeden Fall. Kannst du Deutsch?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Nein. Außer: „Guten Tag." Und „Das hat aber gut geschmeckt.", ihre Aussprache war grausam und ihr Wortschatz nicht besonders groß.

„Okay. Hast du deine Polizeimarke dabei?", als Sara verneinte, seufzte Lara: „Na ja, vermutlich hätten sie mir eh nicht geglaubt das ich Amerikanerin bin."

„Vermutlich nicht.", schließlich verstummte Sara, da sie nun den Tatort betraten. Dort hatte die Polizei den Vorplatz eines Restaurants abgesperrt und hinter der Absperrung behandelten einige Sanitäter kleinere und größere Verletzungen.

Wie abgemacht hielten sich die Jungs zurück und taten so, als würden sie sich fürchterlich dafür interessieren, was da geschah, indem sie sich zu den anderen Gaffern stellten und ab und zu leise tuschelten, so dass es von weitem wirkte, als würden sie sich „beraten".

„Darf man erfahren, was hier geschehen ist?", mit den Händen in der Hosentasche trat Lara an einen der Offiziere mit niedrigerem Rang heran. 

„Hören Sie.", er hatte Laras Akzent scheinbar erkannt: „Lady. Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen."

„Wie bitte?", Lara machte ein empörtes Gesicht: „Was fällt Ihnen ein. Eigentlich müsste ich Sie direkt beim Vorgesetzten melden."

„Wer sind Sie, Lady?", hakte der Polizist nach.

„Mein Name ist Cole, Samantha Cole. MI6. Das ist meine Partnerin Agent...Carter.", zu Laras Glück hatte der Polizist das kurze Zögern in ihrer Stimme scheinbar nicht bemerkt.

„Was tut das MI6 hier?", der Polizist wurde aber sichtlich nervös. So hohe Persönlichkeiten schien er nicht erwartet zu haben.

„Direkter Auftrag vom Vorgesetzen. Wir sollen uns die Sache ansehen. Also...", Lara machte eine unmissverständliche Geste und schließlich ließ er sie passieren. Sara nickte dem jungen Polizisten, der scheinbar nicht genau wusste wie er sich hätte richtig verhalten sollen, im Vorbeigehen zu. 

Sie kannte dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Hatte er das Richtige getan? Er würde es nie erfahren. Sara hatte sich selbst in ihrer Ausbildung in mehreren Situationen so gefühlt. 

Ohne weitere Umwege und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde auf die Opfer die hier überall verstreut lagen zu achten, ging Lara ins Treppenhaus hinein und rief den Aufzug, nahm das oberste Stockwerk und sie fuhren hinauf.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher das es oben ist?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen.

„Du hast scheinbar keinen Blick nach oben geworfen, oder?", Sara musste verneinen: „Scheinbar hat da jemand einen Flug aus dem Fenster gestartet."

„Denkst du Zimmermann ist tot?", hakte Sara nach.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Dann müssen wir aber vorsichtig sein. Vermutlich sind wir nicht die Einzigen da oben.", warnte Sara ihre Freundin vor.

Lara hatte selbst auch schon daran gedacht, es aber bisher nicht angesprochen. Nur weil sie es an dem kleinen Cop da unten vorbei geschafft hatten, hieß das nicht, das sie oben ebenfalls weit genug kamen. Doch sie würden das Glück für sich entscheiden lassen und falls nötig würde sich Lara eben gewaltsam den Weg zu Zimmermann bahnen müssen.

Immerhin hatte er etwas, das ihr gehörte. 

Die Aufzugtüren fuhren mit einem hellen _pling _auseinander und noch bevor Lara und Sara einen Schritt wagen konnten, blieb beiden der Mund offen stehen. Der Flur war kurz und schien nur eine Tür zu beinhalten. _Zimmermanns Appartement._

Die Tür war sperrangelweit offen und dennoch nicht passierbar, denn eine Barrikade aus Ranken hatte sie komplett blockiert und vor der Tür standen vier ahnungslose Polizisten.

_Zerstören..._

Sara warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Witchblade, die in diesem Moment begann sich zu entfalten und deren Stein in einem pulsierenden Rot leuchtete. Irgendwas unheimliches ging hier vor. 

Fortsetzung folgt:


	63. Zimmermanns Metamorphose

_Nach einer längeren...okay, einer seeehr langen Pause...geht es endlich weiter. Hoffentlich weiß einer von euch überhaupt noch worum es in der Geschichte ging? Nicht?! Gut...dann ist die eh besser. Irgendwie bin ich im Moment einwenig skeptisch was die Klasse dieser Geschichte angeht...aber wir werden sehen wie es sich noch entwickelt. Im Moment wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Zimmermanns Metamorphose**

Kapitel LXII

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Das Geräusch des Fahrstuhls war den vier Beamten natürlich nicht entgangen und als sich die Tür öffnete, blickten alle sofort in ihre Richtung. Obwohl Lara diese plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit einwenig verunsicherte, versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und schritt, als wäre es vollkommen selbstverständlich, aus dem Aufzug heraus und ging auf die vier Polizisten zu.

Drei von ihnen trugen die Uniform einfacher Straßenpolizisten, die man sonst nur in ihren Streifenwagen durch die Gegend fahren sah. Der vierte schien ein, wie man im Volksmund so schön sagte, hohes Tier zu sein, denn er hatte es erst gar nicht in Betracht gezogen sich in irgendeiner Weise anmerken zu lassen, dass er überhaupt im Dienst war.

Er trug einen hellbraunen Trenchcoat und hatte seine Hände scheinbar teilnahmslos in die Taschen geschoben, während er zu Lara und Sara blickte. Sein Haar war dunkelblond, nach hinten gekämmt und von wenigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Passend zu der vollen Haarpracht trug er auch einen Schnurbart und die Fältchen um seinen Augen vollendeten das Bild des in die Jahre gekommenen Beamten.

Noch bevor sich eine der beiden Frauen nähern konnte, um einen genauen Blick auf dieses Rankengebilde im Türrahmen zu werfen, verstellte ihnen der die Ermittlungen leitende Beamte den Weg: „Darf ich vielleicht erfahren, mit wem ich die Ehre habe?", wollte er auf Deutsch wissen.

Da Sara kein Wort dieser Sprache sprach, überließ sie Lara das Reden: „Amanda Cole.", Lara deutete auf Sara: „Und Katherine Cameron. Seuchenschutz! Und Sie sind?"

„Jürgen Richter, Oberster Kommissar der Kriminalpolizei.", stellte Richter sich vor und reichte erst Lara, dann Sara die Hand: „Wie kommt es das man Sie hinzu gezogen hat." Lara blickte an ihm vorbei zur Tür: „Ich denke mal deswegen."

Richter schnaubte und wand sich an seine drei Kollegen, während er leise: „Seuchenschutz, pah!", murmelte.

„Darf ich?", Lara deutete auf die Ranken und Richter zuckte nur mit den Achseln: „Ich denke das müssen Sie selbst entscheiden."

Sara unterdessen hatte echte Mühe die Witchblade daran zu hindern sich komplett zu entfalten und ihre Tarnung nicht zu verlieren, so dass sie sich am Gespräch kaum beteiligte.

„Ihre Kollegin scheint nicht sonderlich bei der Sache zu sein.", konstatierte Richter, als er neben Lara trat, die gerade die Tür inspizierte.

„Sie ist noch neu.", war Laras knappe Antwort. Je weniger sie mit Richter sprach, umso eher würde er denken das sie schon wusste was sie tat.

„Wir haben Kettensägen angefordert, um da hinein zu gelangen.", Richter klopfte gegen eine er Ranken: „Wenn Sie mich fragen ist das keine Aufgabe für den Seuchenschutz, sondern eher für einen Gärtner mit einem Rasentrimmer."

„Möglich.", Lara kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte Richter tatsächlich gerade was von Kettensägen erzählt? Es war eindeutig wer dafür die Verantwortung trug: Zimmermann. Er hatte das Juwel bei sich und war wohl noch da drin. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre flache Hand auf eine der Ranken und ließ die Kraft ihres eigenen Steins durch ihren Körper in ihre Fingerspitzen fahren.

„Darf ich fragen was Sie da machen?", wollte Richter wissen: „Sind Sie überhaupt vom Seuchenschutz?"

Als Lara ihm keine Antwort gab, sondern stattdessen die Augen schloss und versuchte irgendwie Kontakt zwischen den beiden Steinen herzustellen, machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und griff sie an der Schulter, wollte sie zu sich ziehen.

Doch Sara ließ es nicht so weit kommen. Auch sie machte nun einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ die Witchblade sich entfalten. Dann presste sie Richter die Klinge des Handschuhs an die Halsschlagader: „Lassen Sie sie los."

Da sie davon ausgehen konnte, dass Richter Englisch sprach machte sie sich nicht mal die Mühe Lara übersetzen zu lassen.

Die drei Streifenpolizisten wollten ihre Waffen ziehen, doch Richter brach die Aktion mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab: „Sie wissen, welche Folgen es haben kann, wenn Sie einen Staatsbeamten attackieren, oder?"

„Sie brauchen mich über meine Rechte nicht aufzuklären.", gab Sara zurück: „NYPD!"

Während ihre Freundin die Polizei in Schach hielt, hatte Lara das gewünschte Signal schließlich erhalten. Das merkwürdige allerdings war, dass sie keinerlei Anzeichen für Leben auf der anderen Seite der Ranken spürte. Jedenfalls keines, dass im entferntesten auch nur an einen Menschen erinnerte.

Dann ließ sie einen leichte Energiewelle in die Ranke fahren und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Ob der Stein erkennen würde, was sie ihm damit klar machen wollte?

Er tat es!

Langsam zogen sich die Ranken zurück und Lara brauchte nicht mal nach hinten zu blicken, um zu wissen wie Richter und die anderen Beamten jetzt schauen würden.

Das Gewächs machte einer Schwärze Platz, die sämtliches Licht zu verschlucken schien und in dieser Dunkelheit schien bewegte sich etwas blitzschnell auf die Personen im Flur zu. Lara reagierte sofort und wandelte ihren Körper in Wasser, noch bevor die Ranken ihren Körper durchstoßen konnten. Sie behielt noch ihre Form, bestand nur jetzt eben vollständig aus dem kühlen Nass.

Sara stieß Richter bei Seite und riss selbst die Witchblade schützend vor ihren Körper, während die drei Polizisten im Hintergrund nicht so viel Glück hatten.

Einer wurde regelrecht an die Wand genagelt, als eine Ranke seinen Brustkorb durchstieß und ihn gegen die Türen des Aufzugs presste. Ein zweiter wurde zwischen Wand und Ranke zerdrückte und die hervorquellenden Augen und das Blut aus seinem Mund verrieten, dass ihm sämtliche Organe auf einmal zerdrückt worden waren.

Der dritte Beamte schaffte es mit einer leichten Verletzung davon zu kommen. Richter blickte verwirrt hin und her und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte er die scheinbar lebendigen Pflanzen, dann die Frau mit dem leuchtenden Handschuh und zum Schluss noch die Dame deren Körper stark an Wasser erinnerte.

„Hände hinter den Kopf und Beine spreizen.", war alles, was er im Moment hervorbrachte. Sein menschlicher Verstand wich der kühlen Handlungsart des Polizisten in ihm, der er schon so viele Jahre lang war: „Wird's bald?!", er richtete seine Waffe erst auf Sara, dann auf Lara doch irgendwie ahnte er schon, dass das etwa so effektiv war, wie einen Bären mit einem Streichholz zu schlagen.

Sara hob besänftigend die Hände: „Wir sind nicht Ihre Feinde.", sie wusste selbst, wie plump das klingen musste. Ein Mann, der sein Leben damit verbracht hatte daran zu glauben das es für alles eine Erklärung gab –eine rationale, keine abgehobene Science-Fiction Erklärung- wurde mit einem Schlag mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert.

Ja, Sara wusste wie er sich im Moment fühlte, denn genauso hatte sie sich auch gefühlt, als ihr damals im Rialto zum ersten Mal die Witchblade begegnet war.

Lara ließ ihren richtigen Körper wieder entstehen und zog nun ihrerseits ihre beiden Schusswaffen aus den Schulterhalftern: „Dafür haben wir wirklich keine Zeit.", an Sara gerichtet sagte sie: „Los geht's." Dann trat sie, die beiden Waffen nach vorn gerichtet, in die Finsternis hinein.

Sara blickte noch mal kurz zu Richter, der sich selbst nicht sicher war, was er jetzt tun sollte, ehe sie Lara folgte.

Das Zimmer war dunkel, Ranken hatten sich auch über die Fenster gelegt und es blieben nur wenige Ritzen die noch einwenig Licht hereinließen. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, dass so bewachsen war, dass man es kaum erkennen konnte. Aber immerhin produzierte es gelbes Licht, was die Szene in noch unwirklicheres Licht tauchte.

Das Appartement mochte einst ja wirklich elegant gewesen sein, jetzt war es nichts anderes als ein Miniaturdschungel. Sara konnte die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen erkennen. Mal mit, mal ohne Blüte, mal mit Ranken, dann nur mit Blättern. Da sie sich in Botanik nicht besonders gut auskannte, konnte sie auch nicht sagen, ob diese Pflanzen wirklich existierten, oder ob sie allein der Fantasie von Zimmermann entsprungen waren.

„Was ist hier geschehen?", wunderte sie sich.

Unter ihren Füßen schienen die Pflanzen zu leben und wichen immer bei Seite, wenn sie einen Schritt machten, oder versuchten ihr Bein zu umschlingen.

Lara war genauso überfragt wie ihre Freundin und richtete ihre Waffen überall und doch nirgendwo hin. Wo in drei Teufels Namen war Zimmermann hin?

Nach einigem zögern folgte nun auch Richter in den Raum hinein. Lara hatte schon viele Menschen gesehen die etwas unerwartetes erblickt hatten, doch Richter schien die alle noch überbieten zu wollen. Sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, sein Haar schien mit einem Schlag noch grauer geworden zu sein und seine Waffenhand zitterte, was für einen Schützen den sicheren Tod bedeuten konnte und für alle Umstehenden eine Gefahr.

Draußen setzte das Gewitter noch einen drauf und ließ mehrere Blitze hintereinander aufleuchten. Lara konnte zwar für einen Moment lang etwas mehr sehen, doch als die Blitze verloschen, hatte es den genau gegenteiligen Effekt und als sich ihre Augen wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war es beinah zu spät. Vor ihr stand auf einmal eine Gestalt. Doch sie erinnerte an nichts, was Lara je gesehen hatte.

Kräftige Arme stießen ihr vor die Brust und Lara flog durch die Luft.

„Lara!", rief Sara erschrocken aus und jagte einen Blitz in Richtung des Angreifers, doch dieser war schon wieder verschwunden.

Unsanft landete die Archäologin auf einem Bett aus Pflanzen und Gräsern. Zwar dämpften diese ihren Fall, doch der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war damit nicht gestillt und die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt. Sofort legten sich Ranken um ihre Gelenke und um den Hals und schnürten ihr die Luft ab. Lara versuchte den Stein zu benutzen, doch der plötzliche Sauerstoffverlust ließ ihr Gehirn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn sich konzentrieren zu können.

Sara kam herbei und ihre Hände gruben sich in die Pflanze und rissen Lara los.

Doch damit war es noch nicht vorbei.

Denn gerade, als Lara sich wieder halb aufgerichtet hatte und ihren ersten Atemzug tat –der nebenbei gemerkt, brannte wie Feuer in ihrer geschundenen Luftröhre-, schrie Richter erschrocken auf.

Eine Ranke hatte sich um seinen linken Knöchel gelegt und hatte ihn in die Höhe gezogen, wo er jetzt über Kopf hing. Seine Waffe lag nutzlos auf dem Boden und sofort wurde sie von dem zum Leben erwachten Zimmer umschlossen und verschwand irgendwo im dichten Grün.

Bevor Lara oder Sara auch nur einen Versuch unternehmen konnten ihn zu retten, wuchs in rasender Schnelle aus der Decke eine gigantische Knospe und als diese sich öffnete und purpurfarbene Blätter entblößte, wurde noch etwas anderes sichtbar: Zähne.

Eine vollkommen neue Definition von fleischfressender Pflanze.

Die Ranke zog Richter weiter in die Höhe und dann schloss sich die Knospe wieder und die Schreie hörten abrupt auf. Alles, was noch von Richter zu sehen war, war ein Stück seines Trenchcoats.

Jetzt war sich Sara sicher, dass das alles hier nichts mehr mit simpler Botanik zu tun hatte. Hier drehte gerade die Realität durch und sie waren mittendrin.

Wie um ihre Worte zu verstärken, schlossen sich die Ranken vor der Tür, dem einzigen Fluchtweg, wieder und schnitten sie nun vollständig von der Außenwelt ab.

Blitzschnell war Lara bei den sich schließenden Ranken angelangt und versuchte sie mit bloßen Händen daran zu hindern sie hier drin einzusperren: „Nein!", war alles was sie in dem Moment hervorbrachte.

Doch das, was Sara befürchtet hatte, blieb aus. Es wurde nicht vollkommen dunkel, denn im selben Moment, als sich die Ranken endgültig schlossen und Lara beinah ihre Finger daran verlor, öffneten sich am Boden ein gutes Dutzend Knospen und jede Blüte entließ eine Hand voll Pollen in den Raum, die in einem hellen goldgelb leuchteten.

„Wow.", sagte Lara und fasste damit in Worte, was Sara dachte. Die Blumen sollten nicht das Letzte bleiben, was Sara und Lara zum stauen bringen würde, denn von der Denke wuchs ein merkwürdig anmutendes Gebilde herab. Ranken, die sich umeinander schlangen, Blätter die sich platzierten und...

...einen menschlichen Körper formten. Oder jedenfalls etwas, dass an einen menschlichen Körper erinnerte. Es hatte zwei Beine, oder Beinartige Fortsetze, zwei Arme mit unförmigen Rankenfingern und einen Torso. An Stelle des Kopfes prangte aber eine Knospe auf dem Rumpf, die sich in dem Moment öffnete, als Sara den Mund aufmachte, um ihrem Erstaunen Luft zu machen.

In der Blütenknospe war das Gesicht von Heinrich Zimmermann zu erkennen und die beiden Freundinnen machten einen Satz nach hinten. Lara riss ihre beiden Pistolen hoch und Sara hob den behandschuhten Arm in die Höhe und ließ einen leichten Energieblitz zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her wandern.

Zimmermanns Gestalt war mit Ranken, die ihm aus den Schultern wuchsen, an der Decke befestigt und so schwebte er da nun vor ihnen und sein Blütenmund erlaubte ihm ein irres Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern: „Ladies, schön das Sie so zeitig kommen konnten."

„Was geht hier vor sich?", Lara war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand: „Zimmermann, Sie haben den Stein nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Ich _bin _der Stein.", gab Zimmermann von sich und hob eine seiner deformierten Hände und betrachtete sie: „Die Macht ist auf mich übergegangen. Jetzt bin ich allmächtig. Wissen Sie eigentlich wie es sich anfühlt?!"

Lara blitzen kurz die Bilder von ihr in dem Unterwassertempel auf, wie sie als Riese auferstanden war und für einen Moment die komplette Welt umspannt hatte, als sie das Meer geworden war.

„Alles ist miteinander verbunden. Jede Ranke, jede Wurzel, alles.", Zimmermann kicherte: „Ich habe die totale Kontrolle."

„Sie sind ein kranken Mensch, Zimmermann!", sagte Sara und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin, um einen eventuellen Angriff besser abwehren zu können.

„Ich bin _kein _Mensch.", Zimmermann lachte laut auf: „Damit bin ich fertig, Liebes!", um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, öffneten sich an einer Stelle die Ranken am Boden und entblößten den leblosen Körper des Deutschen.

Er lag in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes und seine glasigen Augen starrten an die Decke, als würden sie darauf warten das sich da oben etwas tat.

Lara verzog angewidert das Gesicht und richtete die rechte Waffe nun auf Zimmermanns Pflanzengestalt, drückte ab und jagte eine Kugel in den Blütenschädel dieses Ungeheuers. Zimmermanns Lache erstarb und sein Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen. Pollen, Nektar und einige Blütenblätter wurden aufgewirbelt, doch die Gestalt selbst blieb weiter in ihrer hängenden Position.

Dann setzte das Lachen wieder ein, die Blüte starb ab und an ihre Stelle trat eine neue Knospe, die sich nun ebenfalls öffnete.

„Wie...", vom Boden her schlangen sich Ranken um Laras Handgelenke. Sara gelang es sich demselben Angriff zu entziehen und einen Energiestoß in Richtung Zimmermann abzufeuern. Doch dieser erreichte ihn nicht, denn innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils baute sich eine Wand aus Blüten vor ihm auf und fing den Stoß ab.

„Vergesst es, meine Lieben.", gab Zimmermann hinter der Blütenwand vor sich: „Hier seid ihr in meinem Reich, euer Leben endet hier."

Dann hörte Sara, wie Lara –ebenfalls hinter der Blütenmauer mit Zimmermann eingeschlossen- schrie.

„Lara!", die Polizistin nahm Anlauf und rammte mit dem gesamten Körper gegen die Mauer, doch diese gab nicht nach.

_Zerstören!_

Wieder einer dieser höchst hilfreichen Kommentare der Witchblade. Es sah wirklich nicht gut für die beiden Frauen aus. Doch dann kam Sara eine Idee.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Welche Idee hat Sara und was geschieht gerade mit Lara? Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich alles offenbaren..._


	64. Wenn drei sich streiten Teil 1

**Wenn drei sich streiten...**

**Teil 1**

Kapitel LXIII

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Laras Schrei klang langsam ab, hallte in Saras Ohren aber noch lange nach und ließ in ihr die Angst um ihre Freundin wachsen. Wieso schrie Lara nicht mehr? War es zu spät? Dabei hatte sie gerade die Lösung ihres Problems gefunden...jedenfalls nahm sie an, dass sie Zimmermann damit würde loswerden können.

Statt auf die Blütenmauer zu zielen, bündelte sie alle Energie in ihrer Faust und als sie der Ansicht war, dass sie mehr nicht mehr würde tragen können, rammte sie die Faust mit aller Kraft in den Boden. Als würde es ihrem Stoß die nötige Kraft gegeben, entließ sie dabei einen lauten Schrei.

Die Energie entlud sich in einer Druckwelle, die sich in einem Kreis von ihr entfernte und auf ihrem Weg alles verzehrte, was sie fand. Das war aber nicht der einzige Effekt dieses Schlages, denn der Boden unter ihnen gab nach und ließ das gesamte Appartement ein Stockwerk tiefer fallen.

Sara hoffte das, wer auch immer unter Zimmermann wohnte, dieser gerade nicht zu Hause war. Tatsächlich kam Lara frei und die Polizistin hastete zu ihr herüber. Auf den ersten Blick schien ihr nichts zu fehlen und sie war auch bei Bewusstsein, weshalb Sara ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Du...", hörte sie die empörte Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo. Wie sie vermutet hatte, kostete es Zimmermann jede Menge Energie, um diese tropische Dschungelillusion aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch wenn sich der Stein mit seiner...Sara hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was genau mit Zimmermann geschehen war, dass er seinen Körper hatte verlassen können, aber was auch immer es war, es schien ihm noch immer nicht den Zugang zur absoluten Macht zu gewähren, weshalb es d nur eine Schlussfolgerung gab: Zimmermann war noch immer sterblich!

Das ließ in Sara Hoffnung aufkeimen.

Aber wie sollte man einen Gegner töten, dessen Körper aus einem gesamten Meer aus Blumen bestand. Für eine weitere Druckwelle dieser Größe hatte sie selbst auch nicht genug Energie.

Von der Decke, die nun doppelt so hoch hing, da sie nun ein gesamtes Stockwerk mehr zur Verfügung hatten, sammelten sich bereits neue Ranken, um Zimmermann neu zu formen. Als Sara gerade noch eine Energiesalve in Zimmermanns Leib jagen wollte, legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sara erkannte ihre Freundin, die langsam auf die Beine gekommen war: „Nicht...", brachte Lara erschöpft hervor: „So wird das Nichts."

Die Archäologin hatte Recht. Zimmermann war ein Gegner, den man mit System erledigen musste. Kugeln und Blitze würden da nicht viel bringen.

„Bereite dich darauf schnell ausweichen zu müssen.", sagte Lara zu ihrer Freundin: „Schaffst du das?"

Sara nickte.

Dann wand sich Lara von ihr ab und blickte zur Decke: „Hey, Arschloch!"

Was hatte Lara nur vor?

„Na, was ist denn? War das schon alles? Einwenig pressen, ein paar Ranken und sonst nichts?", Lara rief lauf und hob dabei herausfordernd beide Hände in die Höhe: „Das ich nicht Lache!"

Sara verstand langsam. Sie wollte Zimmermann provozieren, deshalb auch der absolut untypische Fluch für Lara. Er sollte seine Energie komplett entladen, so dass er schwach und verwundbar wurde.

Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde der Plan aufgehen und die Energie würde sich schnell dem Ende neigen. Immerhin schien er nicht mal mehr genug Kraft zu haben, sein Regenwald wieder aufblühen zu lassen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!", schrie Zimmermann empört von der Decke und schickte einige Ranken Richtung Boden, denen Sara und Lara aber ohne große Mühe ausweichen konnten. „Da-ne-ben!", Lara zog das Wort genüsslich in die Länge: „Wow, selbst meine an Altersblindheit erkrankte Oma kann besser zielen als _du_!" Bis gerade eben waren sie noch beim Sie gewesen.

Erneute Rankenangriffe, dieses Mal in schnellerer Folge. Doch immer noch gelang ihnen die Flucht. Lara schoss einige Male zur Decke, erzielte somit aber nur das Zimmermann weiter angriff. Er schien gar nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, dass auch seine Kraft _noch _nicht endlos war.

„Hey, Zimmermann!", rief Lara erneut: „Na los! Lass uns kämpfen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht!" Das schien irgendwie Wirkung zu zeigen. Scheinbar hatte Zimmermann die feste Absicht Lara zu vernichten und glaubte daran, dass er es mit bloßen Händen leichter haben würde. Doch Sara wusste, das er so gut wie verloren hatte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen.

„Nein, danke.", Lara schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und blickte dann wieder zur Decke: „Was ist jetzt? Kommst du runter?"

Dieser Aufforderung folgte er schließlich auch. Es wirkte vollkommen...verrückt...ein anderes Wort kam Lara nicht in den Sinn, als sie sah, wie sich der ehemalige Archäologe von der Decke abseilte und wie die Ranken sich von seinen Schultern trennten.

Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in einer imposanten Schwebehaltung war, wirkte sein gesamter Auftritt mehr als lächerlich. Lara wusste aber auch, dass sie ihn nicht unterschätzen durfte. Um zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte, warf sie ihre Pistolen links und rechts neben sich zu Boden.

Zimmermann kicherte: „Das würde dir so oder so nichts nützen!"

„Das sehen wir dann!", gab Lara zurück und machte mit ihren Fingern eine provozierende Geste, die ihm so viel sagen sollte wie: „Na komm schon!"

Das tat Zimmermann auch und zwar in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Wäre der Stein in Laras Rucksack nicht voll mit Energie und würde eine Art Eigenleben führen, so bald ein Kollege von ihm in der Nähe war, hätte Zimmermann ihr mit diesem Schlag das Gesicht zerfetzt.

Im letzten Moment wandelte sich ihr Gesicht in Wasser und Zimmermanns Pflanzenfaust fegte nur einwenig Flüssigkeit davon, ehe Lara sich wieder sammeln konnte. Da die Reaktion von ihrer Seite relativ spät kam, hatte sie einen Teil des Schmerzes dennoch mitbekommen und jetzt brummte ihr gehörig der Kopf.

Viel Zeit zum verschnaufen blieb allerdings keine, denn sofort ließ Zimmermann die verkrüppelten Finger wachsen und ihr entgegen schießen. Die Archäologin brachte sich in Sicherheit hinter einer Couch und die Rankenfinger schlugen in den Boden, ohne Schaden anzurichten.

Lara duckte sich unter der Couch, griff in ihren Stiefel und zog das versteckte Messer heraus. Dann wartete sie einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich kurz aufrichtete und das Messer –an der Klinge gefasst- in Richtung Zimmermann schleuderte. Sie wusste, dass es keinen großen Effekt haben würde, aber darauf kam es ihr auch nicht an. ´

Das Messer grub sich in Zimmermanns Schulter und brachte ihn kurz ins straucheln. Lara sprang über die Couch hinweg und hastete auf Zimmermann zu, sprang erneut ab und rammte ihm mit aller Kraft die Füße ins Gesicht.

Dann wirbelte sie um die eigene Achse, um auf ihren Händen zu landen, statt sich den Rücken am Boden zu brechen.

Das Pflanzenwesen ging zu Boden und Lara holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat in Zimmermanns Weichteile. Jedenfalls das, wohin man einem normalen Menschen trat. Bei Zimmermann war dort allerdings nicht viel zu finden. Stattdessen gab sie so ihre vorteilhafte Position auf, denn von der Hüfte löste sich eine Ranke und schlang sich um Laras Knöchel. Bevor sie sich befreit hatte, war Zimmermann schon auf den Beinen und stieß mit seinen Fäusten gegen ihre Brust.

Mit einem Keuchen ging Lara in die Knie und wurde sofort wieder hochgezogen. Sara stand da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie würde Lara helfen, dass war klar. Aber so wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, würde diese noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben, bevor Sara überhaupt würde eingreifen müssen.

Den Schwung von Zimmermanns ruckartigem Angriff nutzte Lara, um ihren Körper erneut in Wasser zu verwandeln und so seinem Griff zu entkommen. Als sie nach einem rückwärts Salto landete, ihr Körper sich wieder materialisiert hatte, ging sie erneut zum Angriff über. Als sie spürte, wie Zimmermann hinter ihr mit einer seiner Ranken wie mit einer Peitsche ausholte, drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und zog ihre Hand hinter her.

Sara sah, dass die Hand, die ihre Freundin leicht versetzt zog, noch die Gestalt von Wasser hatte und als Lara sich mit dem Gesicht zu der Zimmermannkreatur wand, riss sie den Arm blitzschnell vor und einige Spritzer lösten sich von der Hand und beschleunigten auf eine schier unmögliche Geschwindigkeit, so dass sie wie Neunmillimeter Geschosse in Zimmermanns Brust getrieben wurden.

Die Pflanzenkreatur lachte schon wieder auf: „Du wirst es wohl nie verstehen, oder?"

Lara reagierte gar nicht auf seine Bemerkung, sondern lief in einem großen Bogen um Zimmermann herum. Der Pflanzenmann ließ erneut die Rankenpeitsche schwingen und verfehlte Laras Körper nur um wenige Millimeter, während sie über die Couch sprang und sich kriechend weiter bewegte.

„Sicher, das du keine Hilfe brauchst?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen, als diese an ihr vorbeirobbte.

„Ja. Das muss ich allein schaffen!", war Laras Antwort, dann hatte sie die Küche erreicht und robbte hinein, ehe Zimmermann auch nur die Couch erreicht hatte und sie mit einem heftigen Ruck quer durch das gesamte Zimmer fliegen ließ: „Lara! Los doch!", rief er laut aus und lachte psychopathisch, dass Sara versucht war, ihm einen ordentlichen Schlag in seine Öko-Visage zu geben.

Als Zimmermann die Tür aufstieß, war Lara bereits fertig mit allen Vorbereitungen. Vor sich hielt sie ein Plastikschlauch abgedrückt, so dass das Gas aus ihm nicht entweichen konnte und vor den Schlauch hielt sie in der anderen Hand ein Feuerzeug. (Anmerkung des Autors: Das ist das Feuerzeug, welches Chase ihr geschenkt hat. Ich hoffe an anderer Stelle habe ich nirgendwo geschrieben, dass sie es weggeschmissen hatte oder so. Sonst wird das nachträglich geändert. Nehmt es auf jeden Fall so hin!!)

„Überraschung!", Sara hätte jetzt gern Zimmermanns Gesicht gesehen, als Lara mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen den Schlauch öffnete und das Gas sich sofort an der Flamme entzündete und dem Pflanzenwesen, das einst Zimmermann gewesen war, entgegen flog.

Das Feuer verzehrte das Gewächs so schnell, dass ihm nicht mal Zeit blieb sich irgendwo zu löschen, als er schon zusammenbrach, die verbrannten Blätter, Ranken und mit ihnen auch Zimmermanns Körper zu Asche zerfielen.

Alles was zurückblieb war ein Haufen verkohlter Reste und...dem Stein!

Lara löschte das Feuer und drehte das Gas ab, ehe sie sich zu Sara begeben konnten und die beiden sich dem Stein näherten.

Weit kamen sie damit allerdings nicht, denn plötzlich machte das Juwel einen kleinen Sprung, wie ein Lebewesen und Lara konnte erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Rankenfüße hatte. Flink wie eine Rennmaus hastete der Stein im Zickzack durch das Zimmer und Richtung Fenster, wo es dann in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Zimmermann lebt also noch.", konstatierte Sara unnötig.

„Sieht fast so aus!", erwiderte Lara darauf und gemeinsam eilten sie zu dem Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen. Etwas grünes, funkelndes hastete gerade an Chase und Maxwell, die noch immer bei den Gaffern standen, vorbei und ließ die beiden Männer verwirrt zurück.

„Wir müssen es verfolgen.", als Sara sich umwand um aus dem Appartement in den Flur zu rennen, stieg Lara auf das Fensterbrett und griff sich den Magnethaken aus dem Rucksack: „Geh du zu den anderen, ich werde zu euch stoßen, so bald ich dieses Mistvieh erledigt habe!"

Sara nickte und dann sprang Lara auch schon aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte Glück, dass das Sony Center zum größten Teil aus Metall bestand, weswegen ihr Fall nur wenige Sekunden andauerte. Mit einem Ruck spannte sich der Magnethaken und Lara schwang sich wie Tarzan durch die Luft, während sie mit gedrückten Abseilknopf Richtung Erde flog.

Chase und Max sahen irritiert zu ihr rauf, dann noch mal dem Stein hinterher. Lara landete nur wenige Meter neben den zwei Herren und wand sich nur kurz an sie: „Schlüssel!", sie hielt fordernd die Hand hin.

„Was hast du vor, Red?", hakte Chase nach.

„Erzähl ich alles, wenn ich wieder da bin. Jetzt muss ich erst mal dem Stein hinterher.", Lara griff sich von Max die Schlüssel, da sie diese ihm überlassen hatte, falls eine schnelle Flucht notwendig sein würde. Jetzt bereute sie es, denn das kostete sie wertvolle Sekunden, in denen der Stein wie Speedy Gonzales davon raste.

„Das war der Stein?!", Maxwells Gesicht war von purem Unglaube gezeichnet, doch Lara hatte keinerlei Interesse noch weiter darauf einzugehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wand sie sich ab und sprintete so schnell sie konnte zu dem geparkten Porsche Cayenne. Sobald sie das schützende Dach des Sony Centers verließ, prasselten die Regentropfen nur so auf sie herab und durchnässten sie innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.

Als Lara den Motor startete, sah sie, wie der Stein eine rote Ampel überquerte und Richtung Brandenburger Tor eilte. Lara legte den Vorwärtsgang ein und drückte das Gaspedal durch. _Du entkommst mir nicht..._

Alexia Foster beobachtete amüsiert das Geschehen auf der Straße vom Dach des Bahntowers aus. Sie hatte gesehen, wie der Broker in das Appartement dieses arroganten Archäologenschnössels eingedrungen war, hatte Lara Crofts Ankunft beobachtet und sah nun, wie die junge Frau erneut in ihr Auto stieg und dem Juwel hinterher fuhr. Was hatte Zimmermann nur angestellt?

Wieso hastete das Ding so munter durch die Straßen? Langsam begann diese ganze Geschichte immer skurriler zu werden. Fast so wie bei einem Zweitklassigen Autor, der durch immer abgedrehtere Ereignisse versucht Leser oder Zuschauer bei Laune zu halten. Doch da es sich hier um die Realität handelte, war Alexia mehr als amüsiert.

Vor dem Regen schützte sie sich durch einen speziellen Luftfilm, der sich um ihren Körper wie ein Regenmantel gelegt hatte und woran die Tropfen abprallten, ohne auch nur einen nassen Fleck auf ihr zu hinterlassen.

Es war langsam an der Zeit, dass diesem Kinderspiel ein Ende gesetzt wurde. Also zückte sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und ließ es durch eine schnelle Bewegung auseinander fahren (Anmerkung: Das ist so n Schiebeding!!). Die Nummer, die Alexia brauchte war mit der 1 auf der Kurzwahlliste abgespeichert.

„Ja. Alexia hier. Sie bewegt sich Richtung Bundestagsgebäude! Alle Einheiten in Stellung bringen, holt mir den Stein.", dann legte sie wieder auf und strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr. Es war bald so weit. Alexia konnte es kaum erwarten. Diese Steine würden _all _ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Wobei man hinzufügen musste, dass Alexia sich nur eines wünschte: Wieder vereint mit ihrem Baby!

„Mama kommt bald.", murmelte sie, ehe sich ihr Körper in Wind auflöste und sie sich so innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen konnte.

Lara war erstaunt zu sehen, dass der Stein von der Straße des 17. Juni abbog und nun über den Vorplatz des Bundestages hastete. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern durchbrach sie die Absperrung und folgte dem Stein.

Trotz des Regenwetters und der voranschreitenden Stunde waren immer noch reichlich Menschen auf dem Platz und fotografierten fleißig das große Regierungsgebäude. Lara musste mit Hupen auf sich aufmerksam machen und erst dann wichen die zum größten Teil asiatischen Touristen auseinander.

Zu spät bemerkte Lara die blonde Touristin, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich vor ihren Scheinwerfern aufgetaucht war, nur in ein weißes Tanktop und eine graue Jeanshose gekleidet und das trotz der niedrigen Temperaturen. Noch später erkannte Lara, dass es sich nicht um eine Touristin handelte, sondern um Alexia und das der Widerstand gegen den ihr Fahrzeug prallte keineswegs ihr zierlicher Körper, sondern eine Mauer aus Wind war, die Alexia mit ausgestrecktem Arm vor sich errichtet hatte.

Lara wurde brutal in den Airbag gedrückt, als sich ihr Auto überschlug und über Alexia hinweg flog, ehe es auf dem Dach liegen blieb...

Fortsetzung folgt:


	65. Wenn drei sich streiten Teil 2

_Weiter geht's...wird Lara endlich mit Alexia abrechnen können? Wird Lara vielleicht sogar im Krankenhaus landen? Oder sterben? (Okay, das ist unwahrscheinlich...) Lest es selbst...viel Spaß dabei!!!_

**Wenn drei sich streiten...**

**Teil 2**

Kapitel LXIV

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Der Aufprall war heftig, doch was folgen sollte, würde den Aufprall wie eine Kissenschlacht erscheinen lassen. Lara spürte das sie an der Stirn blutete, ihr Nacken schmerzte höllisch von der Kollision ihres Gesichtes mit dem Airbag. Außerdem taten ihr die Gelenke weh und die Beinmuskeln fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an, als sie sich von dem Sicherheitsgurt befreite, den sie zu ihrem Glück vorher noch angelegt hatte.

Dann robbte sie flach auf den Bauch gepresst aus dem Wagen und ignorierte die Schnitte und Kratzer die ihr dabei die vielen Scherben auf dem Boden, oder eher dem Dach, zufügten. Als sie sich einigermaßen aus dem Fahrzeug gekämpft hatte und einer der besorgten Touristen, die bisher Abstand gewahrt hatten, zu ihr eilen wollte, um sich nach ihrem Wohl zu erkundigen, fiel der erste Schuss.

Trotz des lauten Regens und dem Donnergrollen im Hintergrund konnte Lara den Schuss so deutlich hören, als wäre er direkt neben ihrem Ohr abgefeuert worden. Die Kugel verfehlte ihr Gesicht um einige Zentimeter, aber Lara ging nicht davon aus, dass man sie hatte treffen wollen. Vermutlich war das einfach nur ein Warnschuss.

Schreiend stoben die Touristen auseinander und Lara befreite sich aus dem umgekippten Wagen, um hinter ihm Deckung zu suchen. Von Alexia war keine Spur zu finden und in der Finsternis konnte sie auch den Stein nirgendwo sehen. War alles umsonst? Würde ihr der Stein entwischen?

Weitere Schüsse folgten, doch auch hier wurde Lara nicht getroffen. Dieses Mal, weil sie sich hinter dem Auto verbarg und deshalb kein so gutes Ziel mehr abgab. Die Position der Schützen –ja, es waren mehrere- konnte Lara jetzt aber deutlich identifizieren. Wer auch immer sie ins Visier genommen hatte, arbeitete entweder nicht sonderlich professionell, oder aber er ließ Lara bewusst sehen, wo er sich befand.

Als die Archäologin einen wütenden Aufschrei in Richtung der Spree hörte, bekam sie einige Fragen beantwortet. Zum einen wusste sie jetzt, wo Alexia war, zum anderen ahnte sie auch, wieso sie so schrie: Das Zimmermann Monster war ihr wohl über den Weg gelaufen.

Lara musste etwas unternehmen und vor allem musste sie hinter dem zerstörten Auto weg. Auch wenn normale Kugeln einen Benzintank nicht zum explodieren bringen konnten, hatten die Schützen sicher nicht nur harmlose Scharfschützengewehre auf ihrem Dach verstaut.

Ein mal tief durchgeatmet und los ging es.

Aus der professionellen Startposition für Sprinter heraus, stieß sich Lara vom Boden ab und rannte um ihr Leben direkt durch das offene Feld in Richtung Spree und hinter die Bäume, weit genug weg von den Schützen. Um ihre Chancen das alles lebend zu überstehen, stiegen, wandelte sie ihren Körper in Wasser und nun rannte eine Wasser-Lara, durch die dicken Regentropfen fast nicht mehr zu erkennen, am Bundestag vorbei, in Richtung der Kampfgeräusche.

Mehrere Kugeln schlugen in ihren flüssigen Körper ein, durchstießen ihn aber, ohne großen Schaden anzurichten.

Schon von weitem sah sie Alexia, wie sie leicht über dem Boden schwebte und den Rankenhieben des Pflanzenwesens durch einfaches gleiten nach links und rechts auswich. Als sich die Archäologin dem Duo näherte, schien es fast, als würde ihr Stein nur noch mehr vor Energie pulsieren.

Anscheinend summierte sich die Energie mit zunehmender Anzahl an Steinen an einem Ort und Lara kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, was für ein Gefühl das sein musste alle vier Steine zu besitzen.

Das war nicht gut, wie sie selbst fand. Sich solche Fragen zu stellen hieß, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte die Macht für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen.

„Dein Leben ist verwirkt.", hörte Lara nun Alexia sagen. Wahrscheinlich war der Satz eingebetet in irgendeinen dieser Pseudodramatischen Monologe dieser Möchtegern-Archäologin, so für sich genommen klang es aber eher wie eine Mischung aus leerer Drohung und diesen typischen Sätzen, die man in Beat'em Ups für Konsolen hörte.

Ohne zu Bremsen rannte Lara weiter vor und steuerte direkt auf Alexia zu. Zwar schien die Blondine zu spüren, dass irgendwas in ihrem Radius kam, doch da Lara dank des Regens beinah unsichtbar war, erkannte sie die Gefahr viel zu spät. Mit vor der Brust verkreuzten Armen rammte Lara ihre Rivalin und schaffte es sogar, dass Alexia nicht nur zu Boden ging, sondern auch noch einige Meter weit schlidderte.

Zimmermann blickte sich verwirrt um, während Alexias Schutzhülle aus Luft riss und sie nun ebenfalls von dem Regen vollkommen durchnässt war. Lara ließ ihren Körper wieder menschliche Form und Farbe annehmen und stellte sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten vor Alexia auf: „Lange nicht mehr gesehen!", war alles, was ihr in dem Moment einfiel, was sie ihr sagen könnte.

„Croft!", Alexias Gesicht verzog sich angewidert, während sie langsam wieder in die Höhe kam. Das Pflanzenwesen wirkte irgendwie irritiert, als die beiden Frauen sich –jetzt beide stehend- anfunkelten.

Ohne ein Wort der Warnung stieß Alexia mit beiden Händen vor und Lara machte eine Rolle zur Seite, als die Druckwelle den Asphalt an der Stelle zerriss, an dem die Archäologin sich gerade eben noch befunden hatte.

Mit einem Schrei stieß nun auch das Monster dazu und ließ mehrere Ranken nach den Frauen schlagen. Für einen, der das Spektakel von außerhalb betrachtete, musste das aussehen wie die reinste Freakshow.

Alexia brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit, in dem sie die Winde –die an diesem stürmischen Tag auch so schon eine beachtliche Stärke aufwiesen- manipulierte und ihren Körper gen Himmel steigen ließ. Nicht weit, aber weit genug, um dem Angriff zu entgehen.

Dann schickte sie noch eine Druckwelle gegen die Pflanzenkreatur und ließ sie über den Platz fliegen.

„Alexia!", schrie Lara über das Donnern hinweg und erreichte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit: „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?!"

An Alexias Gesicht konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wovon Lara sprach, also half sie ihr auf die Sprünge: „Den Regen!"

Ohne Mühe gelang es Lara die fallenden Wassertropfen umzulenken und wie Kugeln einer Schusswaffe gegen Alexias Körper zu schmettern. In letzter Sekunde errichtete sie noch einen schützenden Wall aus Wind und entkam so dem Tod als Puderzuckersieb.

Als Alexias Haare verdächtig entgegen der Windrichtung wehten, ging Lara in Deckung, ehe ein kleiner Orkan über den Platz fegte. An einem Ort wo der Wind sowieso schon so kräftig wehte, hatte sie eindeutig die besseren Karten.

Lara musste nicht nur einige Tropfen manipulieren. Sie musste mehr aufbringen, um es mit Alexia aufzunehmen. Während sie sich konzentrierte und überlegte, wie sie am Besten gegen dieses Miststück vorging, merkte keiner, wie Zimmermann sich aufrappelte.

„Ihr verdammten Weiber!", schrie er, doch als der Schall die Frauen erreicht hatte, war sein Angriff schon ausgeführt.

Unter Laras Füßen schien es, als würde der Boden brodeln. Es fühlte sich an wie...

...ein Haufen Ranken. Die Wurzeln aller umstehenden Bäume und von wo auch immer brachen durch Asphalt und Erdreich und gingen sofort zum Angriff über. Dieses Mal waren weder Alexia noch Lara schnell genug in ihrer Reaktion.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Alexia, als sich die Wurzeln um ihre Füße schlangen und sie mit aller Gewalt zu Boden gerissen wurde. Ihr Kopf schlug hart auf dem Asphalt auf, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Vielleicht war es das nahe Ziel vor Augen? Vielleicht auch der Stein?

Hatte er schon so viel vereinnahmt? War sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr sie selbst? Wie auch immer, im Moment war Alexia nur froh, dass dieser Angriff ihr nicht den Schädel gespalten hatte.

Lara erging es nicht besser. Mehrere Wurzeln umwickelten ihre Gliedmaßen und zogen sie einige Meter über den Asphalt, ehe sie in die Luft geworfen wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wie, aber irgendwie schaffte es Alexia ihr noch eine Druckwelle entgegen zu schicken und sie noch einige Meter weiter zu katapultieren.

Das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch das Leben rettete war, dass sie Alexias Angriff direkt in die Spree fliegen ließ, wo sie sofort mit dem Wasser verschmolz, um ihre Verletzungen zu kurieren. War das vielleicht sogar Alexias Absicht gewesen?

Keine Zeit für unsinnige Gedanken...

Als Lara wieder an die frische Luft kam und ihr Körper wieder geformt war, sie jetzt nur noch im Wasser trieb, die durchnässte und erschöpfte Archäologin die sie war, nicht das merkwürdige Supergirl was aus ihr in den letzten Tagen geworden war, sah sie, wie Zimmermann Alexia auf die kleine Brücke zwischen der einen und der anderen Seite der Spree gedrängt hatte, dem einzigen Ort, wo aus dem Boden keine Wurzeln wucherten.

Lara sah den fast schon an einen Tornado erinnernden Mahlstrom um Alexias Körper und musste erkennen, dass Alexia ihren Stein sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

Lara schwamm ans Ufer und bestieg dieses, bis sie sich wieder auf festem Boden befand. Es war an der Zeit etwas gegen Zimmermann und Alexia zu unternehmen. Also atmete sie noch ein mal tief ein und hielt dann die Luft an, um ihr Gehirn dazu zu bringen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Es war beinah so, als würde sie eine Melodie in ihrem Kopf hören. Die Stimme der Sirenen, der merkwürdigen Wasserwesen in Kekrops Unterwassergefängnis. Plötzlich erkannte Lara, dass sie sich diese Melodie nicht nur einbildete. Die Luft war tatsächlich geschwängert von diesem klaren, melodischen Summen, dass sogar den Lärm des Gewitters überstieg ohne dabei wirklich laut zu sein.

Als Zimmermann, oder das Wesen zu dem er geworden war, ebenfalls seinen ersten Schritt auf die Brücke trat, schossen die Sirenen aus dem Wasser. Es war ein surreal anmutender Anblick, wie diese Überwesen mit dem Körper einer Frau, aber dem Unterkörper einer Schlange, deren Schwanz sich irgendwo in den Tiefen der Spree verlor, nach Zimmermann griffen und trotz seines heftigen Protestes ihn hinab zerrten.

„Was zum...", Alexia war irritiert und fasziniert zu gleich: „Wie ist das möglich? Das sind doch...", Alexias Stimme überschlug sich, denn soeben hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Lara hatte ihre mächtigste Waffe beinah vergessen.

„...unmöglich?", Lara lachte kurz auf, nicht weil sie es wirklich lustig fand, sondern nur um Alexia zu verdeutlichen wie lächerlich diese Behauptung war: „Du müsstest es doch am Besten wissen."

„Wie?!"

„Was glaubst du, wieso gerade das die vier Hauptelemente sind?", Lara legte eine künstlerisch wertvolle Pause ein, um die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten: „Weil sie alles verbinden!"

Jetzt schien es auch Alexia aufzugehen. Vor einiger Zeit war ihr aufgefallen, wie der Wind ihr jedes noch so kleine Flüstern zufliegen ließ, wie sie überall und nirgendwo zu gleich war. Auch Lara hatte diese Erkenntnis damals in dem Unterwasserpalast gemacht, als sie sich für einen Moment mit den wichtigsten Strömen dieser Welt vereinte.

„Alles ist verbunden, Alexia!", erklärte Lara noch einmal.

Dann begann Alexia zu lachen. Das sie nicht schon selbst darauf gekommen war, amüsierte sie. Die Sirenen waren, wie auch der Wind überall zur selben Zeit. Bevor sie etwas weiteres sagen konnte, durchstießen mehrere Ranken die Wasseroberfläche und bekamen die Brücke zu fassen.

Zimmermann kämpfte noch immer, was auch erklärte, dass die Wurzeln noch immer aus dem Boden ragten, wenn sie im Moment auch nicht sonderlich aktiv wirkten. Doch jetzt, wie ihr Herrchen sich wieder regte, schienen auch sie wieder munter zu werden und schnappen nach Laras Beinen.

Etwas musste getan werden. Etwas radikales. Lara hob die rechte Hand leicht an und mit der linken bekam sie eine Ranke zu fassen. Ein letztes Mal, so versprach sie sich selbst, würde sie diese Macht heute nutzen. Heute musste es enden, sonst waren ihre Chancen hier lebend raus zu kommen, gleich null.

Sie durfte nicht noch tiefer in diesen Sog, den die Macht selbst auf den stärksten Geist auszuüben vermochte, geraten.

„Jetzt!", mit einem Mal schien es, als hätte sie über ganz Berlin einen Regenschirm gespannt. Die Regentropfen fielen zwar weiterhin hinab, doch sie blieben in einigen Metern Höhe hängen.

Des weiteren spürte sie, wie ihre linke Hand begann das Wasser der Wurzeln zu absorbieren und sie damit auszutrocknen. Den Regen zu stoppen war dabei wichtig, damit die Pflanzen kein weiteres Wasser mehr bekamen.

Als ihre Arbeit so weit getan war, hatte sich auch Zimmermann aus der Spree befreit: „Du Hure!", schrie er. Er war vollkommen außer sich, fluchte und fuchtelte mit seinen Tentakeln in der Luft herum, während Lara sich den Staub von den Fingern klopfte.

Genau in dem Moment geschah etwas, dass Lara vollkommen vergessen hatte und was sie eigentlich hätte verhindern müssen.

Sie befanden sich in der Nähe des Hauptbahnhofes, weshalb hier rund um die Uhr jede Menge Busse verkehrten und ausgerechnet in dieser Minute musste einer vorfahren.

Alexia zögerte nicht lang und noch bevor Lara reagieren konnte, schwebte der Bus bereits einige Zentimeter in der Luft und die blonde Archäologin führte ihre Hand, wie ein Dirigent und deutete auf Zimmermann.

Der Bus folgte der Bewegung, flog durch die Luft und kollidierte mit Brücke und Rankenmann. Noch bevor Lara wusste, was geschehen war, war es auch schon vorbei. Die Brücke brach zusammen, der Bus explodierte in einem großen Feuerball und das Feuer verzehrte alles und jeden der in dem Bus gesessen hatte.

Alexia schwebte einige Meter über der Brücke und landete dann wieder auf dem Boden, als das Juwel fast schon wie ein Gummiball ein mal auf dem Boden abprallte und dann zu Alexias Füßen landete.

Lara merkte, dass sie der Mund vor Schock offen stand und das ihre Augen feucht waren, sie spürte die Hitze des Busses, als dieser nur wenige Meter hinter ihr auf dem aufgerissenen Asphalt landete.

Alexia bückte sich hinab und fasste den Stein mit zwei Fingern, ehe er sich wieder von dannen machen konnte, dann schloss sie die Faust darum und Lara glaubte etwas quieken zu hören.

„So kann's gehen.", Alexia tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stirn und führte ihn Richtung Lara. Die Geste sollte scheinbar an den Brauch erinnern, dass Männer ihre Hüte zur Begrüßung abnahmen: „Mach dir nichts draus. Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen."

Dann löste sich ihr Körper im Wind auf und sie verschwand im Nichts. Im selben Moment gaben Laras Knie auf und sie sackte zusammen, die Konzentration war weg und mit einem Schwall klatschte all das in der Luft schwebende Wasser auf die Stadt hinab und löschte das Feuer des brennenden Busses.

Als Laras Freunde, die sich bereits sorgen gemacht hatten, als sie die vielen schreienden Touristen gesehen hatten, sie erreichten, hockte Lara auf dem Boden, blickte starr auf einen nicht vorhandenen Punkt in der Landschaft und weinte, auch wenn es durch die starken Regen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war.

„Lara!", Sara ging neben ihr in die Hocke und drückte sie an sich, um ihr Trost zu spenden. Max und Chase standen nur daneben und als eines der Handy klingelte, ging einer von beiden dran, sprach wenige Worte und sagte dann: „Ihr werdet nicht glauben was gerade passiert ist!" Doch das bekam Lara nicht mehr mit.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh man, ich bin echt unzufrieden mit dem Kapitel. Der Kampf hatte in meinem Kopf viel cooler geklungen. Na ja, aber es bringt meine Geschichte wenigstens wieder in die richtige Richtung...hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem einwenig. Ach und keine Sorge, Lara driftet nicht wieder in eine mystische Starre und muss von Sara wach geküsst werden. ^^_


	66. Am Abgrund

_Hi Leute, Cora hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, als sie in einer Review schrieb, dass sie gar nicht mehr wüsste worum es eigentlich noch gegangen war. Also schreibe ich hier mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung._

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Nach einer längeren Funkstille meldet sich Sara Pezzini bei ihrer alten Freundin Lara Croft wieder und hat auch einen neuen Auftrag parat. Eigentlich geht es ihr darum den Mafiaboss Corban Frys und seine Partnerin Alexia Foster dingfest zu machen, doch als sich dann herausstellt, dass die beiden hinter einem der größten Geheimnisse der alten Welt her sind, wird daraus wieder ein Abenteuer bei dem es um Alles oder Nichts geht. Vier Steine die in sich die Macht der vier Elemente beherbergen sind das Ziel des finsteren Duos. Als Sara in ein mystisches Koma fällt und Lara von einem zweiten Stein Wind bekommt, macht sie sich auf die Reise. In Griechenland trifft sie einen neuen Verbündeten: Frys Sohn, Maxwell. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen mit der Macht des Wassers aus dem sinkenden Palast heraus zu kommen, nicht aber ohne vorher die Sagengestalt Kekrops aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien und von dem Fluch zu erlösen. Während des Aufenthaltes im Unterwasserpalast wird deutlich, dass hinter Alexia noch eine weitere Gestalt steckt: der Broker, wie er sich selber nennt! Von da an haben es Lara und ihr Gefährte nicht nur mit einer verrückten Archäologin zu tun, sondern auch mit einem Mann, dessen Ziel das absolute Chaos zu sein scheint. So kommt es, dass er Alexia die wichtigsten Pipelines und Ölförderanlagen der Welt angreifen lässt und sie dazu bringt das Weiße Haus direkt zu attackieren. Außerdem entledigt sich Alexia eines großen Ballastes, als sie Corban Frys mit einem Kopfschuss niederstreckt. _

_In Malaysia wird Lara schließlich auf den dritten Stein aufmerksam, bei dessen Bergung es aber zu ungewollten Komplikationen kommt, als Sara Pezzini von der Witchblade übernommen wird, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat Lara zu erledigen. Der dritte Stein gerät in die Fänge von Heinrich Zimmermann, einem deutschen Archäologen, der in dem aktuellen Chaos und der Suche nach der so genannten „Superwaffe" ein Stück von dem Kuchen abhaben will._

_Lara folgt schließlich Zimmermann nun mit Max, Sara und auch Chase, der sich in Malaysia dazu gesellt hatte, und stellt ihn in seiner Wohnung, wo er sich in ein abscheuliches Wesen verwandelt hat. Der Sieg scheint sicher, als es Lara gelingt das Wesen zu flambieren, doch der Kampf scheint noch nicht beendet. Alles eskaliert schließlich, als sich Alexia nach längerer Zeit wieder auf der Bildfläche zeigt und Lara und Zimmermann zu einem Duell herausfordert, dass eine Menge menschlicher Opfer fordert..._

_So viel zu der kurzen Inhaltsangabe...man, spannend hab ich es irgendwie nicht hinbekommen. Aber ich hoffe jetzt, wo ihr alles vor Augen habt, denkt ihr euch nicht so was wie: Oh mein Gott, was für ein alberner Schund...^^ _

**Am Abgrund**

Kapitel LXV

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Gebannt saßen alle vier in Laras Hotelzimmer und blickten auf den flimmernden Bildschirm des Fernsehers, wo gerade ein Nachrichtensprecher auf CNN wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten Mal wiederholte: „_Heute Mittag ließ der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten verlauten, dass er acht Tage warten würde, bis ihm jemand die Waffe aushändigt, mit der der Anschlag verübt worden war, oder er würde die Welt als Feind der USA betrachten. Als Grund für diese Stellungnahme ließ er den kürzlich verübten Anschlag auf das Weiße Haus gelten, den er nur durch Glück überlebt hatte."_ Dann wurde etwas über die Anzahl der Opfer, die möglichen Verdächtigen –ganz oben die Al-Quaida- und einige Experten ließen es sich nicht nehmen ebenfalls ihren Senf dazu abgeben zu müssen, wer denn in Frage kommen könnte und was einen zu einer solchen Handlung trieb.

Lara glaubte nur, dass der Präsident die Sache einwenig zu persönlich nahm und sich gleichstellte mit einem „Angriff auf die Demokratie".

Obwohl sie bereits seit einigen Stunden aus dem Regen heraus war, fror sie noch immer und war echt froh, dass Sara ihr einen heißen Tee gekocht hatte –der mittlerweile schon abgekühlt war- und sie in eine Wolldecke gesteckt hatte. Der Anblick der schreienden Menschen in dem schwebenden Bus und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch wollte Lara einfach nicht los lassen. Sie hatte schon viele Menschen sterben sehen, einige hatte sie selbst getötet. Aber noch nie war wegen ihrer eigenen Blindheit ein Unschuldiger ums Leben gekommen.

Sie hatte sich blenden lassen. Die Macht scheinbar alles tun zu können hatte ihr die Sinne vernebelt und hatte somit verhindert, dass sie rechtzeitig reagiert hatte.

Außerdem waren da noch die unverarbeiteten Gefühle über Alexias Angriff auf Sara vor mittlerweile rund einem Monat. Lara hasste sich selbst und blickte das Juwel verächtlich an, welches neben dem Spiegel auf der Kommode lag.

Nie mehr, schwor sie sich, würde sie diese Macht nutzen. Es war ihr bisher gelungen immer irgendwie über die Runde zu kommen, es würde ihr auch jetzt gelingen. Das Alexia nun einen zweiten Stein besaß, störte Lara nicht im geringsten. Irgendwie machte sie sich nicht ein mal Sorgen, dass sie ihr jetzt haushoch überlegen war.

„Woran denkst du, Liebes?", Saras Stimme riss Lara aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, dass aber gehörig in die Hose gegangen sein musste, so wie Sara sie anblickte.

„Ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht...was ich hätte tun können, um das alles zu verhindern.", gestand Lara. Max und Chase stoppten ihre Debatte darüber ob es jetzt gut war, dass der Präsident merkte, dass er auch nicht unverwundbar war, oder nicht, und blickten die beiden Frauen an.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen.", versuchte Sara ihre Freundin zu trösten: „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch und kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein."

„Nein...aber ich hätte Alexia erledigen sollen, bevor das alles geschah. Erst du, dann die Förderanlagen, jetzt das Weiße Hause....", Lara war den Tränen nah: „Ich hab das Gefühl das es alles meine Schuld ist."

„Woa!", machte Chase, als Sara ausholte und Lara eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Im ersten Moment blickte Lara sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und einem wie-konntest-du-nur-Blick an, dann schien sie zu lächeln.

„Ich will diesen Mist nicht hören, kapiert?!", Saras Stimme war lauter geworden: „Alexia ist wahnsinnig. Du kannst nicht versuchen Wahnsinn mit Wahnsinn zu bekämpfen."

„Wenn ich vielleicht mal anmerken dürfte.", meldete sich Max zu Wort: „Alexia mag vielleicht ein Miststück sein, aber sie allein ist zu solchen Aktionen kaum fähig."

Sie wussten alle, worauf Maxwell anspielte, Chase kleidete das nur in Worte: „Der Broker?!"

„Was er damit bezwecken will, verstehe ich nur nicht.", sprach Sara ihre Gedanken laut aus. Lara hatte ebenso keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wozu all dieser Aufwand? Es schien ja eindeutig zu sein, dass der Broker hinter den Steinen her war und Alexia für seine Zwecke eingespannt hatte. Doch wozu all das Chaos? Wollte er wirklich dieses alberne Ziel erreichen und die Welt zerstören?

Was hätte er davon?

„Mich interessiert eigentlich eher, wie er es geschafft hat, Alexia für sich zu gewinnen.", Chase kratzte sich an Kinnbärtchen: „Immerhin war sie eine mehr oder minder angesehene Archäologin und hat in keinen schlechten Verhältnissen gelebt. Was bringt sie dazu alles hinzu schmeißen und für eine Sache zu kämpfen, die es eigentlich gar nicht wert ist?"

Lara fühlte sich wie in einem Debattierclub und dabei war das weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für eine solche Unterhaltung und dennoch kam sie davon nicht los.

„Das ist wie bei den Attentätern.", sagte Max: „Die haben auch Familie, Freunde, ein Job oder zumindest ein Studium in der Tasche und dann gehen sie hin...Bumm.", um das Sache mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen rammte er seine Faust in die flache Hand: „Und jagen sich in die Luft."

Damit hatte Maxwell gar nicht mal so Unrecht.

„Ich glaube das irgendwas sie stark emotional aufgewühlt hat und sie sich von den Steinen verspricht, dass sie ihr die Lösung ihres Problems zeigen.", Sara schien nicht an die Idee zu glauben, dass Alexia für eine _bessere _Welt kämpfte, was auch immer das in diesem Fall bedeuten mochte.

Das sie damit Recht hatte, wusste sie allerdings in diesem Augenblick nicht. Alles, was sie wussten war, dass die Welt auf den Abgrund zusteuerte und sie schleunigst was unternehmen mussten.

„Wir sollten etwas tun, richtig?", fragte Max überflüssigerweise. Allen war klar, dass etwas getan werden musste. Der Broker war kein Gegner dem man mit einem Acht-Tage-Ultimatum so leicht auf die Pelle rücken konnte. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich sogar wünschen, dass es weitaus weniger Tage sein würden.

„Am Besten ist es, wenn wir den nächsten Stein finden und die zwei die wir haben dann einfach mit einem Hammer zerschlagen!", schlug Chase vor. Kein besonders brillanter Plan, aber immerhin einer.

Lara merkte, wie ihr Blick in Richtung des blauen Juwels glitt. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Süchtige auf Entzug. Als sie den Stein bei sich getragen hatte, war alles so einfach erschienen. Nichts war unmöglich gewesen und sie selbst vollkommen unverwundbar. Selbst wenn sie eine Kugel irgendwo erwischt hätte, als die Schützen auf sie geschossen hatten, wäre es innerhalb weniger Sekunden vergessen gewesen.

Plötzlich fiel es Lara wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sobald sie Zimmermann und Alexia erreicht hatten, hatte auch der Snipertrupp aufgehört auf sie zu schießen. Sie waren gar nicht darauf aus gewesen sie zu töten, Alexia hatte sie nur zu sich locken wollen. Doch wozu das ganze? Gegen Zimmermann war sie auch wunderbar alleine klar gekommen...das alles war für Lara eindeutig eine Nummer zu hoch.

Ihr letzter großer Auftrag war simpel gewesen. Ihr Blutsbruder Simon hatte einfach nur versucht stupide an Macht zu kommen. Da gab es nicht viel zu reden, es musste einfach geschossen werden. Doch jetzt schienen auf ein mal so viele Schicksale miteinander verstrickt und Lara würde sich auch nicht wundern, wenn das Gesamtbild mehrere Zeitepochen überspannen würde.

„Wissen wir überhaupt, wieso die Steine auf der Erde verteilt wurden?", fragte schließlich Chase, um ein weiteres Thema anzuschneiden. Ihm schien es zu gefallen die ganze Nacht zu reden.

„Für so ein Thema brauchen wir dringend was zu trinken. Stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich die Minibar plündere, oder?", Max wusste die Antwort, noch bevor Lara sie stellen konnte, deshalb war es auch eher als rhetorische Frage zu verstehen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam er mit mehreren Flaschen Sekt und einer Flasche Wein zurück: „Minibar ist übertrieben. Das Ding ist größer, als mein Kühlschrank.", murmelte er dabei.

Die Sachen nacheinander geöffnet und bei spritzigen Getränken wurde fleißig weiter diskutiert.

„Ich glaube.", griff Sara den Faden wieder auf, den Max eben hatte fallen lassen: „Das es eine Waffe der Götter ist."

„In Malaysia habe ich diese merkwürdigen Projektionen gesehen.", erinnerte sich Lara: „Es schien von der Entstehung der Welt zu handeln."

„Willst du etwa sagen, dass die Steine damals unsere Erde erschaffen haben? Was wird denn dann aus den sieben Tagen...", Chase blickte amüsiert in die Runde: „...und aus dem Sonntag?!"

„Ich denke, selbst wenn es so gewesen sein mochte, wird das die Kirche sicher nicht anerkennen als Schöpfungsgeschichte. Du kannst also Sonntags beruhigt ausschlafen!", Max klopfte seinem Mitstreiter aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Lara musste erkennen, dass die beiden zum ersten Mal...friedlich wirkten.

Bisher hatten sie immer irgendwie einen gewissen Kampf ausgetragen und dieses Rudeltiergehabe war Lara gehörig auf den Wecker gegangen.

„Was mir aufgefallen ist...", begann Sara und stoppte noch mal kurz: „...als ich da so Tranceartig durch die Gegend gegurkt bin, ist, dass sich in den Tempeln bisher immer irgendwie auch noch für die einzelnen Kulturen vollkommen untypische Elemente befunden haben."

Lara musterte ihre Freundin aufmerksam: „Das ist dir aufgefallen?!"

„Natürlich.", Sara lachte: „Du färbst auf mich ab!"

Die Gruppe lachte nun für einen kurzen Moment heiter und Lara vergaß die schrecklichen Bilder zum ersten Mal seit Stunden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Alister auf dieses Phänomen ansetzen!", schlug Chase vor: „Die langweilen sich zu Hause bestimmt ziemlich."

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, werde ich direkt morgen früh machen.", sagte Lara.

„Jetzt bleibt eigentlich nur noch eine Frage: Wo ist der letzte Stein?!", Max schien es eilig zu haben die Sache hinter sich zu bringen.

Mittlerweile waren die ersten beiden Flaschen geleert und es wartete noch eine weitere und der Rotwein, den aber keiner gewillt war anzufassen. Denn Sekt konnte ganz schön knallen, wie man im Volksmund gern mal sagt.

Mit steigenden Alkoholspiegel, stieg auch die Anzahl unsinniger Kommentare und immer wieder merkte Lara, wie sie in ihrem Gespräch abschweiften. Doch Max brachte das Thema immer wieder auf den letzten Stein. Das Element des Feuers. Lara wollte gar nicht wissen, wohin ihre nächste Reise führen würde.

Bei Feuer war sie immer vorsichtig, dafür hatte sie schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Lara und ging auf Maxwells Frage ein: „Als ich unten in Poseidons Palast gewesen bin, hatte ich für kurz eine Verbindung zu Zip. Er hat mich damals noch mal an diesen Spruch erinnert...wie war der noch gleich.", sie dachte kurz nach. Der Alkohol im Blut machte es ihr nicht unbedingt leichter: „Ach ja: _So sprachen sie: Vier sollen es sein, vier Stücke auf ewig getrennt. Einer im Land des Windgottes, wo das Land im Schatten gedeiht, einer bei den Klängen des Wassers, einer im Fuß der Erde und einer versteckt im Morgenrot._"

Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich Stille über das Team.

„Gut.", brach Sara das Schweigen: „Das Windland haben wir, die Klänge ebenso und ich denke mal mit dem Fuß der Erde war dieses unterirdische Grab gemeint. Also bleibt nur noch das Morgenland, der Orient!", erfreut klatschte sie sich in die Hände.

„Tja. Das hilft uns leider nicht weiter.", stellte Lara fest und Sara legte die Stirn verwirrt in Falten. Lara entschied sich sie aufzuklären: „Im Laufe der Geschichte hat der Orient in seiner Bedeutung eine kleine Wandlung gemacht. Was wir mittlerweile als Orient verstehen, war es damals noch nicht. Und selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen das dieser antike Spruch bestimmt die antike Ansicht des Orients meint, so gibt es da immer noch einige Länder zur Auswahl."

„Vielleicht ist das ja der Sinn: Die Schatzjäger zu verwirren!", auch Chase klatschte in die Hände und grinste, als hätte er gerade die Weltformel erfunden.

„Möglich. Oder wir müssen in anderen Kreisen denken.", überlegte Max.

„Ja.", Sara kicherte: „Wenn ich ein Stein wäre der funkelt und glitzert, wo würde ich mich verstecken?"

Nachdenkliche Stille erfüllte den Raum, als jeder versuchte seine durch den Alkohol leicht getrübten noch mal zu schärfen und einen vernünftigen Vorschlag zu machen. Lara überlegte fieberhaft und versuchte sich mit zur Hilfenahme der letzten Missionsziele eine Eselsbrücke bauen.

Belize war simpel gewesen und sie waren sowieso ziemlich zufällig darüber gestolpert. Griechenland war beinah zu logisch gewesen und Malaysia war ihnen verraten worden. Das alles schien kein besonders großes Rätsel gewesen zu sein. Wenn wirklich irgendeine höhere Macht –Lara glaubte daran, dass die Götter es waren- die Steine auf der Erde versteckt hatte, dann würden sie den letzten Stein sicher an einem schwer zugänglichen Ort verstecken.

„Ach.", machte schließlich Lara, diejenige, von der es vermutlich keiner erwartet hätte: „Das alles ist irgendwie total verdreht."

Keiner widersprach ihr, denn sie hatte schließlich Recht. Dieses ganze Abenteuer entwickelte sich eindeutig über ihren Horizont hinaus.

„Wisst ihr, was ich vermisse?", Chase schien nun ebenfalls das Thema wechseln zu wollen. Sie würden schon rechtzeitig auf den Trichter kommen, so war es bisher immer gewesen.

„Ne, was?!", hakte Sara nach, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er noch weiter sprechen wollte.

„Diese simplen Fieslinge mit ihren Pistolen und ihren mittelmäßigen Söldnern.", er lachte kurz und leerte seine Sektflöte in einem Zug: „Das waren noch Zeiten, als niemand versuchte gleich die ganze Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen."

Lara genoss die Zeit mit ihren Freunden. Zum ersten Mal seit diesem ganzen Durcheinander hatte Lara das Gefühl einer inneren Ordnung in sich. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen? Womöglich hatte das sogar mit dem Stein zu tun und ihrem Entschluss ihn nie wieder zu benutzen.

„Tja. So kann's gehen.", Max gähnte bereits und so entschlossen sie sich schließlich nach einem kurzen Gespräch langsam schlafen zu gehen. Als Lara schließlich zehn Minuten später im Bett lag, war sie sofort eingeschlafen und zu ihrem Glück träumte sie diese Nacht nichts.

_Zimmermanns Appartement, Berlin, Deutschland_

„Ich dachte das Mörder an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren wäre nur ein Klischee.", der Broker drehte den Kopf um wenige Zentimeter nach links, als er Alexias Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Außer der zerbrochenen Glasfront gab es da keinerlei Wege hinein, weshalb er annahm, dass sie auf diesem Weg hineingelangt war.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Mädchen!", sagte er mit seiner typisch emotionslosen, ruhigen Stimme und wand sich wieder ab: „Ich nehme an du hast, was du willst!"

„Natürlich.", nachdem der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, waren auch die Wolken weiter gezogen und ein klarer Vollmond schien durch die Glasfront, brach sich auf der Oberfläche der beiden Kristalle, die Alexia zwischen ihren Finger hielt: „Sie sind wunderschön!"

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den geschwungenen Lippen des Brokers ab und dann drehte er sich langsam zu Alexia hin: „Sieh dir nur dieses unnötige Massaker an.", mit einer weit ausschweifenden Geste versuchte er den gesamten Raum einzufangen. Die Leichen waren von der Polizei weggeschafft worden, doch die Trümmerteile von Zimmermanns Fußboden lagen dort noch immer ungerührt.

„Zimmermann hat es nicht anders verdient. Er hat versucht sein eigenes Spiel zu spielen!", murmelte Alexia leise, doch dem Broker entging das nicht.

„Tun wir das nicht alle?", fragte er in den Raum hinein und sah aus dem Fenster. Berlin war eine schöne Stadt. Er mochte es hier, doch er musste langsam zu Quill zurück. Es tat ihm schon beinah Leid, dass Alexia keines ihrer Zielen würde erreichen können.

Die Anweisungen waren klar gewesen. Sobald alle Steine beisammen waren, musste sie beseitigt werden. Dem Broker war das alles nicht sonderlich genehm. Er erinnerte sich noch heute an die Gefühle, die er ihr gegenüber gehegt hatte. Die Wut, die Agonie, dann das Mitleid, als er erfuhr was ihre eigentlichen Ziele waren.

Es hatte schon Vorteile, wenn man das alles schon ein mal erlebt hatte, in einer anderen Zeit. Somit war er immer einen Schritt schneller, als der Rest der Welt und Lara Croft würde es auch bald sein.

Der Broker seufzte schwer und blickte dann in Richtung Alexia, die in ihren Gedanken versunken war: „Gehen wir, der letzte Stein muss geborgen werden."

„Und dann müssen wir Lara noch die Träne der Sirenen abnehmen.", fügte Alexia hinzu.

„Richtig!", mit diesen Worten trat der Broker an die Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Bald würde das Chaos beginnen, was damals aus ihm das gemacht hatte, was er heute war. Ein Verrückter!

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Uuuh...wie mysteriös? Was genau ist mit dem Broker los? Ist er ein Geist? Ein Zeitreisender? Ein einfacher, entlaufener Patient der lokalen Irrenanstalt und hatte vergessen sein Beruhigungsmittel zu nehmen? Wir werden es sicher bald erfahren..._

_Bis dahin freue ich mich auf Reviews. ___


	67. Der letzte Hinweis

_Weiter geht's. Das Kapitel spukt schon seit einiger Zeit auf meinem Rechner rum...bin mit dem Berlinpart nicht ganz glücklich, aber der endet schon sehr bald und ich hoffe das auch dann meine Motivation wieder größer wird. Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß auch weiterhin beim lesen. :-)_

_Gruß, ich. ^^  
_

**Der letzte Hinweis**

Kapitel LXVI

_Berlin, Deutschland_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lara mit einem merkwürdigen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Als sie sich langsam aufrichtete, war sie noch halb am schlafen. Ein lautes Krachen hatte sie geweckt. Irgendwo draußen auf der Straße begannen die Bauarbeiten.

_7:45 _

Das waren die Zahlen des Digitalweckers und obwohl es noch reichlich früh war, verspürte Lara nicht mehr den Wunsch sich noch mal hinzulegen. Stattdessen zwang sie sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte erst mal ins Bad. Sie fühlte sich trotz des Alkoholexzesses gestern Abend reichlich fit, nur noch einwenig verschlafen.

Eigentlich zählte sie nicht zu der Sorte Morgenmuffel, aber wenn sie einwenig getrunken hatte, neigte sie gelegentlich dazu. Doch nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte, war dieser erste Anflug eines Muffels schon wieder fort.

Die Uhr war nun auf halb neun umgesprungen, was ihr deutlich machte, wie lange sie sich hatte von dem warmen Wasser verwöhnen lassen. Während der Dusche war Lara einiges durch den Kopf gegangen. Zum einen dieser kryptische Spruch mit dem _Morgenrot_, dann aber auch ihre allgemeine Situation und zum Schluss dieses Affentheater, was Max und Chase in Malaysia aufgeführt hatten.

Aus ihrer kargen Auswahl an Kleidung, die sie seit Malaysia bei sich trug, wählte sie ein schwarzen, dünnen Pullover und eine graue Jeanshose.

Fertig angekleidet begab sie sich auf den Flur ihres Hotels, um zu sehen, ob ihre Freunde ebenfalls schon wach geworden waren. Als erstes klopfte sie bei Sara an, die auch nach einigen Sekunden öffnete.

„Morgen.", grüßte Sara ihre Freundin.

„Morgen.", erwiderte Lara: „Lust auf Frühstück?"

„Ich brenne schon seit einer halben Stunde darauf.", gestand Sara und so machten sie sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg hinab ins Foyer. Weder bei Max noch bei Chase dachte irgendwer daran schon in aller Frühe zu öffnen, deshalb entschlossen sich die beiden Frauen dazu allein zu gehen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sara, als die beiden in den Fahrstuhl eingestiegen waren und von leiser Musik begleitet hinab fuhren.

„Kann mich eigentlich nicht beklagen.", Lara zuckte mit den Achseln, dann sah sie zu ihrer Freundin: „Du hattest nicht zufällig im Schlaf eine Eingebung, wo der letzte Stein sein könnte?"

Sara verneinte mit einer Kopfbewegung und für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie.

Erst im Restaurant, nachdem sie sich am Frühstücksbuffet ausreichend bedient hatten, griff Sara wieder das Wort auf: „Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich einfach nur mit einem Vorschlaghammer den Stein den wir haben zerstören, dann würde Alexia sie nie alle bekommen können."

Lara dachte kurz darüber nach, dann antwortete sie: „Das würde nicht viel bringen. Selbst wenn der Stein auf diesen Weg wirklich zerstört werden könnte, hätte sie immer noch drei Steine für sich am Schluss –vorausgesetzt sie findet den Letzten- und je mehr Steine sich an einem Ort befinden, um so mächtiger werden sie.", sie biss in ihr Brötchen: „Somit hätte sie immer noch genug Macht um zu tun, was auch immer sie vor hat."

Das klang einleuchtend.

Schließlich schnitt Sara ein neues Thema an. Sie hatte langsam genug davon sich ständig Gedanken über einen möglichen Weltuntergang zu machen. Es war langsam Zeit, dass sie sich wieder so fühlte, wie sie es sonst tat: Wie eine Frau.

„Weißt du was ich mache, sobald diese ganze Geschichte zu ende ist?", fragte sie, um direkt zu antworten: „Ich gehe erst mal ausgiebig baden."

Lara lachte leise auf: „Wusstest du, dass bei mir diese ganze Geschichte so begonnen hat?"

Sara schmunzelte und aß noch was von ihrem Frühstück: „Danach gehe ich ausgiebig shoppen. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich noch einige Zeit bei dir in London bleibe?"

„Überhaupt nicht.", sagte Lara: „Aber was sagt eigentlich das Revier, dass du so gut wie nie dort bist?"

„Ich glaube Siry weiß noch nicht mal das ich wieder aus dem Koma erwacht bin.", gestand Sara ehrlich: „Ich bin ja sehr unfreiwillig aufgebrochen."

„Dann ist es gut, dass du in England im Krankenhaus gelegen hast. Da können die dich schlecht besuchen, wie?", es tat gut einfach nur zur reden.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen dauerte dieser Spaß aber nicht mehr lange an, denn plötzlich klingelte Laras Handy. _Alister Mobile_, versprach das Mobiltelefon ihr, als sie abhob: „Was gibt es denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Hi Lara, ich bin es.", stellte Alister sich noch mal unnötigerweise vor: „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich das wirklich sagen kann, aber ich glaube das ich jetzt weiß wo sich der letzte Stein befindet."

„Wirklich?", Lara war ehrlich erstaunt. Damit hatte sie nicht mal im Traum gedacht: „Woher das denn?"

„Man könnte sagen ich hatte eine Eingebung im Schlaf.", amüsiert verdrehte Lara die Augen, als sie das hörte.

„Also.", begann sie: „Wo ist der Stein?"

„Das kann ich dir zeigen, aber ich kann es dir leider nicht erklären. Es wäre gut, wenn du möglichst bald mit den Anderen nach England zurück kehren könntest.", sagte Alister. Innerlich seufzte Lara, laut sagte sie aber: „Wir kommen so schnell wir können."

„Ich habe bereits die Queen kontaktiert. Sie wird euch einen Flieger schicken, der euch in Berlin Tempelhof abholen wird. Bis später.", mit diesen Worten unterbrach er das Gespräch.

Einen Augenblick schaute Lara noch verwirrt auf das Handy, dann klappte sie es zu und schob es zurück in die Hosentasche, ehe sie sich an Sara wand: „Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Der letzte Stein ist aufgetaucht, wie?", war Saras Gegenfrage und Lara nickte als Antwort. Schweigen legte sich erneut über die Gruppe. Zum einen war Lara froh, weil dann dieser ganze Alptraum bald ein Ende haben würde. Zum anderen aber war sie auch traurig, weil man ihr nicht mal einen Tag lang Frieden gönnte.

„Gut.", sagte Sara: „Ist doch gut. Dann komme ich schneller zu meinem Bad." Die Freundinnen lachten amüsiert auf und beschlossen erst mal in Ruhe weiter zu essen, bevor sie sich den Stress machten und die Jungs aus den Federn holten.

Bis der Flieger hier eintreffen würde, würden noch mindestens zwei Stunden vergehen. Das musste reichen für ein wenig Erholung.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Nur fünf Stunden später befand sich die Gruppe bereits in einem BMW X5 Geländewagen Richtung Surrey. Keinem war wirklich nach Reden zu Mute und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, während Lara den Wagen geschickte über die Landstraße Richtung Surrey lenkte.

Sara dachte an ihre Kollegen. Obwohl Lara es nicht böse gemeint hatte, hatte es sie getroffen daran erinnert zu werden, dass scheinbar noch keinem aufgefallen war, das sie das Koma schon wieder verlassen hatte.

Maxwell musste an seinen Vater denken und wie das alles begonnen hatte. Wie er zum ersten Mal Wind von der ganzen Geschichte mit den Steinen bekommen hatte. Irgendwas über eine alte Legende hatte er gefaselt, über Götter und eine Verbannung. Jetzt war sein Vater tot, mehrere Meilen unter der Meeresoberfläche begraben in einem gesunkenen Palast.

Es schien, als wären alle bisherigen Anlagen, die sie besucht hatten Gräber gewesen und wenn er Laras Erzählungen glauben schenkte, dann war auch in Belize ein Grab der Aufbewahrungsort des Steines gewesen.

Gräber. Das hatten sie alle gemeinsam. Es waren keine Tempel und auch wenn der Palast vielleicht kein Grab gewesen sein konnte, jetzt war er es auf jeden Fall.

Chase Carvers Gedankenwelt beschäftigte sich im Moment mit dem Ausschnitt von Lara, den er durch den Rückspiegel wunderbar betrachten konnte und Lara versuchte einfach an gar nichts zu denken, denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich erneut mit den Toten beschäftigen musste.

Den Stein hatte sie in ihrem Rucksack im Kofferraum verstaut, wo er möglichst weit weg von ihr war und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde der Stein nach ihr rufen. Es war merkwürdig, wie eine Art Abhängigkeit. Der Stein schien schlimmer als jede Droge zu sein, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Aber immerhin konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie es sein musste Drogen zu nehmen. Die Macht hatte sie verlockt und jetzt wollte sie mehr.

Sie versuchte die Gedanken an den Stein zu verdrängen, als hinter den rot, orange und braun gefärbten Bäumen des herbstlichen Waldes das Dach ihres Anwesens auftauchte. Die Tore öffneten sich bereits, als sie sich noch nicht mal genähert hatten und am Ende der Auffahrt, bei dem Brunnen mit der Wendemöglichkeit sah sie bereits Zip, Alister und Winston. Zip und Alister winkten erfreut und auch Winston, auch wenn er zu britisch war um es zu zeigen, schien ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu tragen.

Lara löschte den Motor und die Gruppe stieg aus dem Fahrzeug aus.

„Hey!", grüßte Zip: „Schön das ihr mal wieder zu Hause seid!"

Durch die Heizung des Wagens hatte sie ganz vergessen wie kalt es gewesen war. Jetzt wurde sie daran erinnert. Ihr Pullover schützte da nicht sonderlich vor der Kälte. Zip und Alister hatten das beide scheinbar erkannt, denn sie trugen dicke Jacken und Zip hatte sich sogar Ohrwärmer um den Hals gelegt.

Ob er sie benutzt hatte, konnte Lara nicht erahnen.

„Ist auch schön mal wieder hier zu sein.", gab Lara zu. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr ihr das Anwesen doch gefehlt hatte. Aber jetzt galt es keine Zeit zu verlieren. Das Ultimatum des Präsidenten lag ihnen im Nacken. Sie mussten sich die restlichen Steine schnell besorgen: „Jetzt aber keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, wir haben noch jede Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Während Lara sich von Winston die Tasche abnehmen ließ und ihr Anwesen betrat, verdrehte Zip die Augen, während Alister verwirrt und Hilfe suchend zu Sara hinüber sah. Diese konnte aber nur mit den Achseln zucken.

Ohne weitere Kommentare stieß der Rest ins Innere hinzu.

„Also, Alister. Was ist so dringend, dass du mich unbedingt hier haben musstest?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Du hast ihr gesagt, dass sie herkommen soll?!", Zip und Alister wechselten viel sagende Blicke, dann klopfte der Computerspezialist seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Er wusste über die Gefühle seines Freundes gegenüber Lara und es tat ihm Leid, dass er scheinbar noch immer Hoffnungen hatte.

„Soll das heißen, ich bin vollkommen umsonst her geflogen und habe wertvolle Stunden verloren?", Laras Stimme wurde ein Ton ernster. Der Rest der Gruppe hielt sich zurück. Sara, Chase und Max ließen sich auf der kleinen Couchgruppe neben dem Kamin nieder, den Winston gerade befeuerte.

„Nicht umsonst!", versuchte Alister die Situation zu retten: „Du kannst noch mal deine Ausrüstung checken und ich schwöre dir, das wirst du müssen."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht und würde es auch behalten.

„Aber komm erst mal, ich zeige dir, warum ich glaube den Aufenthaltsort gefunden zu haben.", Alister winkte Lara zu sich an den Laptop, den Zip bereits in Betrieb genommen hatte und wie Flash Gordon nun auf die Tastatur einhämmerte.

„Du hast am Telefon gesagt es wäre dir im Schlaf eingefallen, war das wörtlich gemeint?", fragte Lara.

„Na ja.", Alister grinste wie ein Schuljunge, den man beim betrügen in der Klassenarbeit erwischt hatte: „Mehr oder weniger. Während ich so vor mich hin gegrübelt habe, ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen und dann habe ich mir noch mal die alten Tonbänder angehört, auf denen du mit Zip in Griechenland kurz Kontakt hattest."

„Und so was bringt dich auf die richtige Spur?", Lara war gleichzeitig amüsiert und beeindruckt. Auch wenn sie einwenig das Gefühl hatte, Alister hätte sich die Tonbänder vielleicht eher aus Sehnsucht nach ihr angehört. Jedenfalls war er ein schlechter Lügner und Lara waren seine Gefühle nicht entgangen.

„Hör es dir erst mal an.", Alister drückte den _Play-_Knopf und Lara erkannte ihre eigene Stimme wieder.

„_Lara, verstehst du mich?"_, das war erst Zips Stimme.

„_Ja, fast einwandfrei. Was gibt...denn? Was solltest du mir vor...lesen? Jetzt habe ich Zeit dir zu lauschen..."_, das war Laras Stimme. Sie erinnerte sich an die Situation noch ganz genau. Das war kurz, bevor dieser Wächter sie attackiert hatte.

„_So kryptisches Zeug._", bei dem Satz war Alister Zip einen finsteren, aber gleichzeitig amüsierten Blick zu: „_Moment ich such es mal gerade._", dann folgte Blätterrascheln und schließlich lass Zip den Text vor den alle schon zu genüge kannten.

Als er bei der Hälfte angekommen war, unterbrach Lara ihn: „_Was soll das Zip? Den Text kenn ich doch."_

„_Ja, aber kennst du schon die Extended Edition?", _und Zip lass wieder weiter.

„_Hüter?!"_, Lara ging in dem Tonband auf das Gelesene ein: „_Ich seh hier keine Hüt..._", weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich hörten sie das Geräusch einer herabsausenden Klinge. Als würde Metall die Luft zerschneiden. Ein einmaliges Geräusch, was nur eine wirklich scharfe Klinge hinbekommt, oder eine aus einem Hollywoodfilm –da können die das nämlich alle.

Alister stoppte die Aufnahme.

„Schön.", Laras Augenbrauen wanderten in der Mitte ihrer Stirn so weit zusammen wie möglich: „Was daran hat dich bitte auf die Idee gebracht, wo der nächste Stein zu finden sein soll?"

„Dazu sollten wir uns etwas anhören, das ich vor kurzem gefunden hatte.", Alister machte ein Zeichen, woraufhin Zip die zweite Datei öffnete.

„_Tag zwei unserer Ausgrabung. Steve ist immer noch davon überzeugt dieses Wunderobjekt hier irgendwo zu finden.", _die Aufnahme raschelte, anscheinend blätterte jemand oder bewegte sich hin und her, während er diese Aufnahmen tätigte: „_Ich hab ihm gesagt, wir sollten lieber ebenfalls diese Superwaffe suchen, nach der die ganze Welt so scharf ist. Aber Steve hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt etwas besseres zu finden._", es folgte eine Pause, von der niemand sagen konnte, ob es sich um eine Kunstpause oder ein Anflug von Zerstreutheit handelte.

„_Hey Steve._", sagte die Namenlose Gestalt plötzlich: „_Außer Steve und mir sind noch vier weitere Leute an Board. Studenten, wie ich glaube._"

„_Was ist?!", _eine zweite Stimme –wahrscheinlich Steve- mischte sich ein.

„_Sieh dir den komischen Vogel mal an. Steht da dumm im Gebüsch rum und glotzt uns an._", sprach nun wieder Person Eins.

„_Komisch._", Steve machte ein nachdenkliches: „_Hmmm...hey Sie!"_, Lara glaubte einen britischen Akzent hören zu können.

„_Der spricht wahrscheinlich kein Englisch."_, war daraufhin der Kommentar von Person Eins. „_Was zum...Paul...lauf...der ist Wahnsinnig.", _schrie Steve plötzlich und dann brach die Aufnahme ab.

Kurz vorher vernahm Lara aber ein Geräusch, was ihr nur zu bekannt vor kam. Das Geräusch einer durch die Luft sausenden Klinge, genau dasselbe Geräusch was sie bereits in Griechenland vernommen hatte, als der Hüter sie angegriffen hatte. Das hieß: Wo es Hüter gab, gab es auch was zum hüten. Der Stein musste dort in der Nähe sein.

„Alister!", Lara grinste erfreut und umarmte ihren Freund: „Du bist einfach genial!" Der Geschichtswissenschaftler kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und genoss die Umarmung sichtlich, woraufhin Zip nur die Augen verdrehte.

Dann ließ Lara ihn los: „Hast du die Position orten können aus der diese Aufnahme kam?", fragte Lara.

„Ja. Hab ich.", nickte Zip als Antwort. Immerhin war er das Genie am Computer: „Anders als wir zuerst angenommen haben, war das ein Funkspruch und weniger eine Aufnahme. Vielleicht war es sogar ein Telefonat.", Zip gab einige Befehle in den Computer ein, woraufhin sich eine Landkarte öffnete.

Lara erkannte Afrika und in schwachen, sich ausbreitenden Wellen ging ein Signal aus. Das musste der Standort des Funkspruchs gewesen sein.

„Das haben wir gerade eben finden können. Irgendwo in einem Umkreis von 10 Kilometern befindet sich der Stein."

Lara nickte als Bestätigung und wand sich dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren von ihren Freunden ab und ging zurück zu der wartenden Gruppe. Immerhin wollten sie auch wissen, wohin ihre nächste Reise ging. Zwar verstand Lara die Sache mit dem _Morgenrot _noch nicht so ganz, aber das würde sich sicher irgendwie erklären lassen.

„Und was hast du erfahren?", fragte Sara, als sie Lara näher kommen sah.

„Der nächste Stein befindet sich irgendwo an der Küste von Somalia!", erklärte Lara in einem kurzen Satz. Schweigen legte sich über ihr Team, bevor Chase es schließlich brach: „Ist doch super. Ich hatte schon befürchtet das ich meine Shorts umsonst eingepackt habe."

_Marianengraben, Pazifischer Ozean, bei Indonesien_

Kräftige Arme umschlangen ihm, drückten seinen dagegen fast schon zierlichen Körper an sich und warme Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals. Aus dem kurzen Besuch bei Quill war wieder mehr geworden, wie so oft. Dabei blieb dem Broker nicht mehr viel Zeit und das wussten sie beide, dennoch gelang es keinem von ihnen diesem Verlangen zu widerstehen, gegen das sich der Broker noch vor einigen Jahren, in seinem alten Leben, gewehrt hatte, was Quill aber schon so lange vorausgesehen hatte.

Es gab keine Zweifel mehr in die Macht des Auges von Shaherettin. Im Hintergrund lief eine CD von Muse, die der Broker irgendwie sehr passend fand. Es spiegelte genau seine Gefühle wieder und das noch nicht mal auf den Text bezogen. Als er sich zu Quill wand, um seinen Kuss zu empfangen, merkte er wie seine Hand zitterte.

Quill entging das zögern nicht: „Was ist los, Liebling?"

„Nichts.", ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Brokers ab. Quill, der Mann den er nie gewollt hatte und doch fühlte er sich nur hier geborgen, hatte nur hier das Gefühl er selbst zu sein und konnte nur hier Schwäche zeigen.

Doch das wollte er eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Also löste er sich aus der Umarmung: „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu berichten wie es um Zimmermann steht."

„Ach so.", Quill zog den dunkelblauen, eleganten Morgenmantel zu und blickte in das Kaminfeuer. Den Broker in so schlechter Verfassung zu sehen machte ihn traurig. Das letzte Mal waren sie zur selben Zeit weiter gewesen, hatten den vierten Stein schon gefunden gehabt.

Doch Lara Croft schien mit jedem Mal ihre Sache etwas anders zu machen, schien aus dem ewigen Kreis ausbrechen zu wollen. Das durfte Quill nicht zulassen.

„Hast du nicht vergessen, wo der Stein verborgen liegt?", wollte Quill von seinem Geliebten wissen.

„Nein.", der Broker tippte sich auf die Stirn: „Alles hier drin gespeichert. Ich muss wieder los, die Sache zu Ende bringen."

„Deine Kraft schwindet, habe ich Recht?!", mit diesen Worten überraschte Quill den Broker. Ihm war klar, dass Samuel die Sache schon längst wusste, aber das er es allein an seiner Stimme erkannt hatte. Dabei war der Broker so gut darin seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

„Ja.", war das einzige was der Broker sagte, ehe er das Schlafgemach verließ und die Schiebetür sich hinter ihm schloss. Quill blieb einige Sekunden neben dem Bett mit dem Gesicht in Richtung des Kamins gerichtet, stehen und dann fiel ihm auf, das der Broker etwas vergessen hatte.

Lächelnd hob Quill das dreieckige Objekt auf und roch kurz daran, ehe er es in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels schob. Verrückte Welt...

Fortsetzung folgt:


	68. Neue Kräfte

_So. Weiter geht's...ich stell jetzt mal einen kleinen Schwung online. An Kapitel hab ich jetzt ja genug. :-) Außerdem hoffe ich das viele Reviews mir auch viel Inspiration geben. ;-) Also fleißig reviewen, bitte. :-D_

_Hoffe es inspiriert dich einwenig, Cora.  
_

**Neue Kräfte**

Kapitel LXVII

_Nahe Kismaayo, Somalia, Afrika_

„Also von mir aus müssen wir uns nicht so beeilen. Ich bleibe auch gern noch ein paar Tage an Board und entspanne einwenig.",

Sara trug einen Bikini und hatte es sich auf einem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht. Nach einer langen Zeit im Koma hatte sie es langsam leid nicht mal einwenig Zeit für sich zu haben und hier am Horn von Afrika war das Klima so perfekt. Gerade die richtige Temperatur, um mal einwenig Urlaub zu machen.

„Vor mir aus gerne.", Lara trat neben sie. Anders als Sara trug sie dunkelgrüne Hotpants und ein gleichfarbiges Tanktop (dazu noch ihre komplette Ausrüstung). Das Fernglas hatte sie in der Hand und blickte in dem Moment hindurch in Richtung Küste: „Wären da doch nicht die vielen Piratenangriffe in den letzten Monaten."

Das schien Sara doch einwenig zu überzeugen und sie setzte sich immerhin auf: „Gut. Du hast mich überzeugt. Was siehst du dir da an?"

„Mangrovenwälder.", Lara reichte Sara das Fernglas.

Tatsächlich konnte die Polizisten die typischen Mangrovenstrukturen entlang der Küste erkennen. Sie befanden sich an der südlichen Grenze zu Kenia, wo fast das gesamte Küstengebiet von Mangroven bewachsen war.

„Und hier sollen die Archäologen also gegraben haben?!", wunderte sich Sara: „Kann ich mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen."

„Ich denke mal, dass sie nicht hier sondern weiter Landeinwärts gegraben haben.", verbesserte die Archäologin ihre Freundin.

Chase stand am Ruder der Yacht und lenkte sie näher ran. Max befand sich irgendwo unter Deck und tat irgendwas von dem Lara keine Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht kontrollierte er seine Ausrüstung, vielleicht schaute er sich Landkarten an. Die Optionen waren schier unbegrenzt. „Willst du wirklich hier an Land gehen?", hörte sie Chase Carvers Stimme von der Brücke (wobei man in so einem Fall sicher nicht von Brücke spricht, dafür war die Yacht eindeutig zu klein.)

„Am Hafen anzulegen wäre eine schlechte Idee.", erklärte Lara: „Somalia befindet sich seit einiger Zeit in einer Art des Bürgerkrieges und jetzt mit der aktuellen Krise addiert, werden wir wahrscheinlich schneller erschossen, als uns lieb wäre."

„Klingt vernünftig. Wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wieso es Somalia so schlecht geht.", erwiderte Chase darauf.

„Wer tut das schon, Chase?!", Lara klemmte ihr Fernglas an den Gürtel und prüfte noch ein letztes Mal ihre Ausrüstung. Vor allem die Waffen und die Munition wollte sie noch mal durchgehen. Wenn sie wieder auf Hüter treffen würden, wäre das nur von Vorteil für sie.

Doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, hörte sie plötzlich hastige Schritte unter Deck: „Hey Leute!", folgte Max' Stimme nur wenige Augenblicke später: „Kommt mal runter!" Sein Oberkörper ragte zur Hälfte aus der Luke heraus, die unter Deck führte und er winkte das Team zusammen.

Lara und Sara tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, folgten Max Aufforderung aber trotzdem. Es würde schon einen Grund geben, weshalb er so aufgeregt wirkte. Unter Deck gab es insgesamt vier Zimmer. Eines davon war ein kleines Bad, dann zwei Schlafzimmer mit je einem Doppelbett und stilvoller Einrichtung und das vierte Zimmer war eine Kombination aus Küche und Wohnbereich.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein rechteckiger, länglicher Couchtisch. Drum herum waren zwei Sofas aufgestellt, die den Tisch links und rechts flankierten und dann war am Kopfende noch ein Sessel aufgestellt.

Genug Platz für alle.

Gegenüber dem Sessel befand sich die Multimediaabteilung. Mit einem großen Flachbildschirm, einem DVD-Player, Boxen und auch einer Möglichkeit den Computer zu benutzen, wobei der Fernseher dann als Bildschirm diente.

Im Moment schien sich Max im Internet zu befinden und in der rechten Ecke blinkte etwas unruhig. Eine eingegangene Nachricht. Als Lara den Namen las, wurde sie Kreidebleich und gleichzeitig furchtbar wütend.

_Alexia Foster. _

Lara ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Max auf _Enter _drückte und sich daraufhin ein Bildschirm öffnete. Es war eine Videokonferenz, die Alexia ihr da anbot und als Lara das Gesicht der blonden Frau erblickte, wäre sie am liebsten auf den Bildschirm losgegangen.

Die Wut über den hinterhältigen Angriff, der Sara und Alister gefährdet hatte, saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

„Lara Croft!", begrüßte Alexia ihre Konkurrentin. Scheinbar konnte sie sie ebenfalls sehen, was wohl an der Webcam oberhalb des Flachbildschirms lag: „Schön dich noch mal zu sehen."

„Schade, dass ich dasselbe nicht von dir behaupten kann.", gab Lara schnippisch zurück. Alexia war nur bis zu den Schultern zu sehen und Schweiß bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Sie trug eine Sonnenbrille mit hellblauen Gläsern und hatte ihr Haar zu einem losen, unordentlichen Zopf gebunden.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen: „Ich nehme mal an du und dein Team von Versagern habt mittlerweile auch Afrika erreicht?!"

Lara schwieg.

„Was denn? Nicht mal eine Drohung?!", Alexia kicherte.

„Damit bin ich längst durch, Alexia. Alles was ich will ist dich und diesen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten.", antwortete nun Lara.

„Na dann viel Spaß. Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt noch keine Ahnung wo ihr suchen sollt, oder?", fragte Alexia weiter.

„Ihr etwa?"

Alexia beugte sich näher zum Bildschirm und sprach nun in einem Flüsterton: „Erstaunlicherweise ja, keine Ahnung woher der Broker das weiß...oder warum er nicht schwitzt." Sie wirkte im Moment wie ein Teenager, der etwas unanständiges sagte und versuchte zu verhindern, dass die Eltern es mitbekamen.

Lara beließ es bei einem Schnauben. Wieso glaubte Alexia mit ihr reden zu können, als wären sie ihr Leben lang beste Freundinnen gewesen?

Sie war nur froh, dass sich ihre Freunde zurück hielten und nur schweigend zuhörten. Wenn jetzt jeder hier seinen Senf abgeben würde, gäbe das nur ein heilloses Durcheinander.

„Du hast sicher nicht vor uns einen Tipp zukommen zu lassen?!", fragte schließlich Chase, mehr sarkastisch, als Ernst gemeint.

Die Frage beantwortete Alexia mit einem weiteren Lachen: „Wir sehen uns dann beim vierten Stein. Bis bald!", damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Was sollte denn der Mist?", wunderte sich Sara und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie sie es oft tat, wenn sie nicht fassen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

Keiner antwortete darauf. Aber allen war die Antwort klar: Purer Spott. Alexia hatte sie verhöhnt und amüsierte sich im Moment sicher köstlich.

„Gut.", sagte schließlich Lara: „Lasst uns endlich an Land gehen. Wir haben ein großes Gebiet zu durchsuchen.", mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Kajüte und trat wieder hinaus ins Sonnenlicht, wo sie für einen Moment geblendet war von der Helligkeit.

Wenn sie erst mal durch die Mangrovenwälder hindurch waren, würde sich vor ihnen eine trockene Savanne auftun, in der sie vermutlich Meilenweit sehen würden. Doch erst mal mussten sie dahin gelangen.

Als Chase wieder das Ruder übernahm, wand sich Lara an ihn: „Fahr uns so dicht ran wie möglich und am Besten so, dass wir die Yacht einwenig verstecken können."

Chase machte die typische Salutbewegung und grinste Lara an: „Aye, aye, Käpt'n!"

„Lara.", Sara trat an ihre Freundin heran, ihr Gesicht vor von Besorgnis gezeichnet: „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar.", erwiderte Lara zögernd: „Ich hab nur dieses ganze Abenteuer langsam satt."

Sara nickte verständnisvoll. Auch ihr ging das alles langsam an die Nieren und jetzt hatte Alexia auch noch einen unaufholbaren Vorsprung. Das sie es überhaupt vor ihr zum Stein schaffen würden, war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, dafür war das zu durchsuchende Gebiet eindeutig zu groß.

Als Sara aus ihren Gedanken wieder auftauchte, hatte sich Lara von ihr entfernt und sprach nun zu Max, der jetzt ebenfalls an Deck stand: „Lass die Jetskis zu Wasser.", sagte sie in hartem Ton. Sara sah deutlich, wie Max kurz zusammen zuckte und dann in Saras Richtung einen Hilfesuchenden Blick warf.

Irgendwas ging in der Archäologin vor, dass sie sich so benahm. Etwas schien Lara zu beschäftigen und Sara hoffte, dass es nicht alles gefährden würde.

Die Jetskis waren vielleicht nicht die beste Art sich durch die Mangroven zu bewegen, aber es war eindeutig am schnellsten und Lara hatte gesagt, dass sie so oder so ein gutes Ziel abgeben würden. Mit Motor zwischen den Beinen wären sie allerdings schneller aus der Schusslinie, als mit einem Kajak.

Nachdem Chase den Anker ausgeworfen hatte und das Boot nicht mehr ganz so offensichtlich auf dem Wasser trieb, saßen sie wenige Minuten später auf den Jetskis und folgten dem kleinen, vermutlich auch namenlosen Fluss ins Landesinnere. Rechts und links von ihnen erstreckten sich die für Mangrovenbäume typischen Wasserwurzeln.

Lara teilte sich mit Sara einen Jetski und Chase und Max waren ebenfalls dazu gezwungen worden, einen gemeinsamen zu nehmen. Dabei hatten beide vor der Reise noch beharrt 40% cooler zu wirken, wenn jeder von ihnen ein eigenen Jetski bekam.

Der Vorteil bestand allerdings darin, dass einer fahren und der andere schießen konnte. Das hatten beide schließlich auch eingesehen.

Sara, die hinter Lara saß, hatte also die ganze Zeit ihre Augen auf die beiden Ufer gerichtet. Die Mangrovenbäume wuchsen zwar sehr dicht bei einander, so dass sich darin wahrscheinlich kaum einer befinden würde, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Einige Minuten fuhren sie ohne größere Vorkommnisse und wechselten kein Wort mit einander. Sie waren alle viel zu angespannt und keinem war wirklich nach reden zu Mute.

Chase hatte ab und an versucht einen lockeren Spruch zu bringen, um die Situation zu entschärfen, aber meistens gingen sie im Motorengeräusch unter.

Die Mangroven waren ein wunderschöner Ort. Gerade, wenn man glaubte alles gesehen zu haben, überraschte Mutter Natur einen immer wieder. Sara jedenfalls kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.

Für Lara hingegen war der Anblick nichts neues. Dennoch tat sich ihr meist das Herz auf, wenn sie etwas ausgefallenes noch mal sah. Nur dieses Mal nicht. Ihr Gesicht war von Sorge und Verzweiflung gezeichnet und im Moment war sie nur froh, dass Sara ihr nicht in die Augen blicken konnte.

_Sie hat da so ein Talent für. Erkennt immer, wenn es einem schlecht geht, _dachte sich die Archäologin und war froh eine so gute Freundin an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Nach einigen Metern drosselte Lara die Geschwindigkeit, bis der Jetski nur noch auf dem Wasser trieb. Auch Chase stoppte seine Maschine und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist?", fragte Max schließlich, was alle interessierte.

In Laras Rücken breitete sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus. Eine Hitze, die sich langsam die Wirbelsäule hocharbeitete. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde Lara sagen ihr Spinnensinn hätte angeschlagen.

„Irgendetwas ist hier.", sagte Lara, die Stimme gesenkt. Ihre rechte Hand griff nach der Schusswaffe an ihrer Hüfte und sie entsicherte diese, suchte mit den Augen das Ufer ab.

„Ich sehe nichts.", kam es von Sara, die ihre Witchblade jetzt als Handschuh trug. Ein orangefarbener Energieblitz umzuckte ihre Finger, bereit auf alles abgefeuert zu werden, was auch nur verdächtig hustete.

„Es ist so still.", bemerkte Max es als Erster. Dann erst erkannte Lara auch, was er meinte. Sie hörten kein Geräusch. Außer ihres eigenen Atems gab es nichts, kein Plätschern, kein Vogelgesang, nicht mal der Wind schien im Moment seine Arbeit tun zu wollen.

Etwas unheimliches ging hier vor.

„Ob das wohl die Hüter sind?", wunderte sich Chase.

„Wohl kaum.", das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrer Wirbelsäule wurde langsam unangenehm. Was auch immer unterwegs war, es kam immer näher und das in einem Tempo, dass Lara nicht geheuer war.

Am linken Ufer hörten sie plötzlich ein Rascheln. Sofort richteten sich drei Schusswaffen und ein mystischer Handschuh in Richtung des Raschelns und die Abzüge wurden gespannt, die Waffen entsichert. Eine falsche Bewegung und was auch immer sich dort verbarg, würde mehr Löcher haben als ein Schweizerkäse.

Zu spät erst erkannten sie, was das Rascheln war. Nämlich ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Sara wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, was der Situation diese Pulverfassstimmung nehmen würde, als sie plötzlich etwas um ihren Knöcheln spürte. Irgendwie wurde sie an einen Tentakel erinnert.

Mit einem Aufschrei wurde sie vom Jetski gezogen und Lara musste ihre Pistole fallen lassen, um sich mit beiden Händen am Fahrzeug festhalten zu können, um Sara nicht in die Tiefe zu folgen.

Mehrere Ranken durchbrachen die Wasseroberfläche und jetzt erst merkte Lara, was für ein Fehler es war durch die Mangroven an Land gehen zu wollen. Alexia hatte jetzt zwei Steine. Nur weil Zimmermann nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, hieß es nicht, dass die Macht die Erde und alles was darin wächst und gedeiht zu kontrollieren, mit ihm gegangen war.

Alexia hatte sie genau da, wo sie sie haben wollte und es gab für sie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Außer...

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was meint Lara? Welcher Trick könnte helfen? Der Stein? Wird Lara ihr Versprechen brechen müssen, um sich und ihre Freunde zu retten?_

_Wir werden es sehen..._


	69. Die Nadel im Heuhaufen

_Ständig enden meine Kapitel damit, dass einer von denen in Lebensgefahr schwebt. ^^...ich sollte mal was kreativeres ausdenken. Hey, es geht in die heiße Phase...freut ihr euch? Ich mich auf jeden Fall._

**Die Nadel im Heuhaufen**

Kapitel LXVIII

_Mangrovenwälder, Somalia, Afrika_

Ehe sie sich versehen hatte, befand sie sich bereits mit dem Kopf unter der Wasseroberfläche. Das Süß- und Salzwassergemisch des Flusses brannte in ihren Augen, so dass sie sie kaum offen halten konnte. Allerdings hätte sie selbst dann nicht wirklich was erkennen können.

Der Angriff war so schnell gekommen, dass sie kaum Luft hatte in ihre Lungen pumpen können. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde sie hier jämmerlich ertrinken. Getötet von der Wurzel eines Mangrovenbaumes. Das würde sicher kein würdevolles Ende abgeben.

Der Druck um ihren Knöchel verstärkte sich und sie wurde hinab auf den sandigen Grund gezogen, in Richtung der anderen Wurzeln. Wenn sie erst mal dort unten war, würde sie nichts mehr retten können.

Saras Gedanken überschlugen sich, suchten nach einem Ausweg. Mehrmals versuchte sie einen Energieblitz in die Tiefe zu feuern, doch selbst wenn sie was getroffen haben sollte, wurde sie unaufhaltsam hinab gezogen.

Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit und ihrem Gefühl zu folge sank sie auch schon mehrere Meter in die Tiefe. Umso erstaunter war sie, als plötzlich ein Arm ins Wasser stieß und sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

Max hatte intuitiv gehandelt und hatte einfach hinab gegriffen. Er wusste, dass die Ranken auch ihn hinabziehen könnten, aber daran dachte er im Moment nicht.

Erfreut lachte er kurz auf, als er tatsächlich Finger spürte, die seine Hand umschlossen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Das Metall der Witchblade war eindeutig als solches zu identifizieren, aber es schien fast zu pulsieren, so als würde unter der harten Schale ein Herz schlagen.

Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Lara war sich durchaus bewusst, dass der Entschluss den Stein nicht mehr zu verwenden für sie und die anderen ein Risiko barg. Aber genauso konnte er auch sie selbst zerstören. So wie das Auge des Kukulcan auch Alexias Seele mittlerweile komplett infiltriert hatte.

Ihre rechte Waffe sank irgendwo hinab in die Tiefe und mit der anderen würde sie wohl kaum Schaden gegen Ranken anrichten können.

„Chase!", rief plötzlich Max: „Jetzt!"

Lara blickte in Richtung der beiden Männer, wo Chase gerade den Motor aufheulen ließ und Gas gab.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Hand abgerissen. Die Witchblade hatte sich Hilfe suchend auch um Max Handgelenk gelegt und als Chase den Motor startete, schien es fast so, als würde er seine Hand bald verlieren. Doch die Witchblade hielt seine Muskeln zusammen und er merkte auch, dass Sara von der Ranke loskam, die sie in die Tiefe gezerrt hatte.

„Worauf wartest du?!", rief Chase zu Lara und dann startete auch sie ihren Motor. Die Ranken folgten ihr, versuchten immer wieder sie zu greifen und zogen an ihren Haaren. Doch Lara hatte jetzt volle Fahrt aufgenommen und so leicht würde sie nichts davon abbringen ihren Freunden zu folgen.

Gerade als sie sich freute endlich den Fängen der Ranken entkommen zu sein, verfing sich etwas in ihrem Jetski. Lara wusste nicht, ob es eine Pflanze war, oder vielleicht auch nur ein Krokodil, dass gerade zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Jedenfalls überschlug sie sich. Der Jetski bohrte sich mit der Nase voran ins Wasser und drehte sich mehrmals, ehe er liegen blieb.

„Lara!", hörte sie irgendwo ihren Namen.

Da es beim Jetski keinen Sicherheitsgurt gab, wurde Lara aus dem Sitz gerissen und knallte mit einer solchen Wucht auf der Wasseroberfläche auf, dass für einen Moment alle Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Es fühlte sich nicht sanfter an, wenn man Asphalt küsste.

Sie sank für einen Moment in eine barmherzige Ohnmacht und als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatten sich mehrere Ranken um ihren Körper gewunden und zogen sie in die Tiefe.

_Nutze mich!_

Wurde sie jetzt schizophren? Oder sprach da etwa der Stein mit ihr? Vermutlich tat er es noch nicht mal, sondern der Teil ihres Gehirns, der durchaus in Betracht zog die Macht des Steines zu nutzen und sich zu retten, übernahm jetzt einfach mal eine Rolle, um so für ein Zwiegespräch zu sorgen.

Lara konnte es nicht zulassen. Sie durfte den Stein nicht benutzen. Sie hatte es sich geschworen, um den Zyklus zu durchbrechen, hatte den Tod der unschuldigen Businsassen noch vor Augen und hatte gemerkt, dass sie es hätte verhindern können, wenn nicht der Stein gewesen wäre, der in dem Moment alle Sinne darauf geschärft hatte, jegliche Mittel zu nutzen und Alexia vom Angesicht der Erde zu tilgen.

_Jetzt mach schon...nur ein mal...nur jetzt!_

So dachten vermutlich auch alle Süchtigen, kam es Lara in dem Moment in den Sinn. Jetzt war keine Zeit sich mit dieser Frage zu beschäftigen. Sie würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Einen, bei dem sie nicht ihre Prinzipien brach und der es ihr doch ermöglichte noch ein mal Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu pumpen.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem sie nicht hatte rechnen können. Die Ranken...ließen sie los. Sie war mit einem mal frei. Die Frage nach dem _warum_ konnte sie sich stellen, wenn sie erst mal wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Also nahm sie noch mal alle Kraft zusammen und vollführte einen Beinschlag, der sie an die Oberfläche brachte, wo sie endlich den Sauerstoff in sich pumpte. Gierig und in großen Zügen, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und sie sich für einen Moment treiben ließ.

Sie erkannte den Jetski, den Chase steuerte, und sah wie Max von da versuchte Laras Fahrzeug wieder aufzurichten und erkannte auch Sara, die mit großen Zügen in ihre Richtung schwamm. Was auch immer gerade geschehen war, Lara war froh das sie noch ein mal in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde blicken konnte.

Wieso die Ranken sie losgelassen hatten, würde sie vermutlich nie erfahren. Hatte Alexia etwa plötzlich Mitleid bekommen? Oder war sie gar gestorben? Aufgespießt von einer fiesen Falle vielleicht? Irgendwie war Lara dieser Gedanke auf merkwürdige Weise sogar angenehm.

_Im Camp, Somalia, Afrika_

Voller Entsetzen hielt Alexia sich die schmerzende Wange. Sie hatte niemals angenommen, dass der Broker eine solche Kraft in sich hatte. Aber als er ihr die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, war sie –so hatte es sich jedenfalls angefühlt- sogar einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert worden, ehe sie liegen blieb.

„Was zum...", brachte sie empört hervor, doch der Broker schrie ihr ins Wort: „Genug! Wir brauchen Lara Croft lebend!", dabei bemerkte Alexia, wie der Broker erschöpft keuchte. So als hätte er sich zu sehr angestrengt bei dem Schlag, oder hätte gerade nicht richtig atmen können. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und Alexia wunderte sich gerade, wo sie da hineingeraten war, als Corban Frys sie vor vielen Monaten mit dieser Mission kontaktiert hatte.

Aus der Hosentasche brachte der Broker ein weißes Seidentaschentuch zum Vorschein und tupfte sich damit die Stirn ab. Also schwitzte er doch, fragte sich nur was der Grund dafür war? Alexia jedenfalls würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, das schwor sie sich, beim Grab ihrer verstorbenen Tochter.

„Jetzt bloß nicht schlapp machen Leute. Sucht den Eingang.", sagte der Broker dann und ging davon, einwenig zu hastig, wie Alexia fand. So als würde er sich schämen, dass er Lara Croft gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

_Mangrovenwälder, Somalia, Afrika_

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Sara, als sie Lara Croft erreicht hatte. Die Archäologin atmete schwer, war aber bei Bewusstsein und nickte zögerlich. Von gut konnte man nicht wirklich reden, weshalb sie schließlich laut: „Ging mir schon mal besser.", sagte.

„So!", mit einem letzten Ruck brachte Max den Jetski wieder in eine aufrechte Position und deutete stolz auf sein Werk, als hätte er gerade das Feuer erfunden. Chase reichte Lara fürsorglich seine Hand und hievte sie in den Sitz des Jetskis, wo sie für einen Moment erst mal sitzen blieb und verschnaufte. Der Aufprall war hart, aber ihre Muskeln beruhigten sich bereits wieder und ihren Knochen schien nichts weiter passiert zu sein.

„Was war denn da los?", fragte Chase schließlich, als er der Meinung war, Lara hätte genug durchgeatmet.

Lara richtete sich wieder auf. Ihr war noch immer etwas schwindelig, doch langsam konnte sie wieder klar denken: „Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum Alexia mich jetzt verschont hat. Aber ich hab auch keine Lust mir Gedanken darüber zu machen. Lasst uns endlich weiter, wir haben noch ein gutes Stück Weg vor uns."

Mit diesen Worten startete sie den Motor und gab Gas, während Chase und Max für einen Moment verdutzt zurückblieben.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Lara.", sagte Max, woraufhin Chase ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu warf und: „Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um uns.", erwiderte.

Max schwieg, wollte jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Auch ihm war schon der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie keineswegs auf der Siegerseite standen. Das sollte nicht bedeuten, dass Max jemals überlegt hatte die Seiten zu wechseln. Aber vielleicht war es für sie alle nicht gesund an Laras Seite zu sein.

Ihre Wut auf Alexia schien immer größer zu werden und niemand konnte ahnen, wozu Lara fähig sein würde, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen. Würde sie überhaupt noch wissen, dass sie Freunde gehabt hatte?

Würde Lara auf sie Rücksicht nehmen?

„Hey Jungs!", in einigen Metern Entfernung hatte Lara gehalten und rief nun zu ihnen herüber: „Kommt ihr endlich, oder wollt ihr einwenig Zweisamkeit?!"

Chase rief irgendwas, was Max allerdings nicht ganz verstand, weil er noch immer seinen Gedanken nachging, als sie zu den Frauen aufschlossen.

„Habt euch aber Zeit gelassen.", scherzte Sara, während sie nun wieder nebeneinander den Fluss aufwärts fuhren.

„Wir nutzen jede Gelegenheit unserer Liebe zu frönen.", stieg Chase in die Albereien ein. Nach einer halben Stunde drosselte Lara erneut den Motor und wartete, bis Chase mit seinem Jetski ebenfalls gehalten hatte.

„Lasst uns hier mal an Land gehen. Bevor wir zu weit von der Küste entfernt sind.", sie hatte ihr PDA gezogen und schien dort eine Landkarte und ihren aktuellen Aufenthaltsort eingetragen zu haben: „Hier sind wir richtig."

„Und doch werden wir suchen können. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Zip sein Bestes getan hat, würde ich jetzt schimpfen.", kommentierte Chase die Situation.

Doch keiner dachte auch nur darauf einzugehen.

Sie fuhren ihre Jetskis so nah wie möglich an das Wurzelgeflecht am Ufer heran und banden sie schließlich dort fest. Vor Piraten würden die jedenfalls sicher sein, denn diese interessierten sich eher für die großen Luxuskreuzfahrtschiffe und Frachter.

Mit dem rechten Fuß probierte Lara aus, wie stabil die Wurzeln waren und als sie feststellte, dass sie ihr Gewicht würden ohne Probleme tragen können, stieg sie endgültig vom Jetski ab.

Zwischen den Wurzeln konnte Lara das flache Wasser erkennen und sah einen länglichen Schatten davon huschen. Eine Schlange vermutlich.

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörten sie Paviane brüllen und weiter hinten hatte sich ein junger Affe ans Ufer gewagt, um dort ein paar Krebse zu angeln.

„Schon wieder stampfen wir durch dichte Wälder.", stellte Sara fest, die neben Lara am längsten in das Abenteuer verwickelt war.

„Tja. Den einzigen Ort an dem es keinen Wald gegeben hat, hast du leider verschlafen.", neckte Lara ihre Freundin und stieß sie sanft mit dem Ellebogen an.

Die Wurzeln, die ins Wasser ragten, wichen bald normalem Waldboden und auch den Wald hatten sie schnell hinter sich gebracht.

Als sie aus den Schatten der Bäume hinaus in die Sonne traten, hob Sara schützend eine Hand vor ihre Augen und sah in die Ferne. Dabei entwich ihr ein: „Uff.", als sie die Hitze auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Man sollte immer vorsichtig mit dem sein, was man sich wünscht.", auch Lara war es nicht besonders recht, dass sie die kühlen Mangroven jetzt gegen die endlose Savanne eintauschen mussten. Vor allem da sie keinerlei fahrbaren Untersatz hatten und der Wasservorrat auch nicht unendlich war.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber noch einwenig plantschen gehen?!", schlug Chase vor und erntete dieses Mal sogar ein paar mal amüsiertes schnauben.

Von dem Camp war bisher aber weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Irgendwo weiter hinten sahen sie mehrere Baumgruppen, in deren Schatten sich ein paar Elefanten bewegten.

Es war fast wie man es aus den vielen Dokumentationen kannte, wo die Welt noch in Ordnung schien und die Natur unberührt. Einige wenige Flecken dieser Erde schienen tatsächlich noch genauso zu sein, wie es das Fernsehen einem immer vermitteln wollte.

„Das Camp muss an einer schwer zu erreichbaren Stelle sein.", dieser Gedanke kam Lara erst jetzt, wo sie die weite, offene Fläche sah: „Wir sollten als vielleicht Berge oder Felsen suchen."

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?", wollte Max wissen, während sie sich langsam, den Anweisungen von Laras PDA folgend, hinaus in die offene Savanne machten.

„Wenn der Angriff auf das Camp vor wenigen stattfand, hätte bestimmt schon jemand alles weggeschafft.", überlegte Lara: „Im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern gibt es aber nur...", sie stoppte kurz und studierte die Karte auf ihrem PDA: „...eine kleinere Hügelkette."

„Gut aber ich denke die Regierungen haben im Moment besseres zu tun, als ein paar arme Schlucker aus der Wüste abzuholen, oder?", hinterfragte Sara Laras Gedankengang.

„Richtig.", Lara hob den Finger als Zeichen, dass noch etwas kommen sollte: „Wenn es hier also ein Tempel, oder Grab gibt, was die Hüter bewachen, dann wird es bestimmt unter der Hügelkette verborgen sein."

„Wo gehen wir also hin?", fragte Chase schließlich. Er wusste als einziger ganz genau, dass Lara sich in solchen Dingen eigentlich nie geirrt hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte sie schon weitaus mehr Erfolg gehabt als er und all die anderen Grabräuber und Schatzjäger.

„Da lang.", Lara zeigte auf die Baumgruppe, wo eben noch die Elefantenfamilie geruht hatte: „Etwa eine Stunde oder allerhöchsten zwei von hier entfernt."

„Zwei Stunden?!", Max blickte sie ungläubig an: „Bis dahin habe ich doch schon längst einen Sonnenstich."

„Aus diesem Grund...", Chase zog eine Kappe aus seinem Rucksack: „Habe ich die hier mitgenommen.", als nächstes setzte er sich eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf: „Von mir aus kann es losgehen."

Sara und Lara hatten sich beide große, nicht unbedingt zu ihren Outfits passende, Sonnenhüte mitgenommen und nur Max schien das als einziger nicht bedacht zu haben. Also wickelte er sich aus seinem Ersatzshirt einen notdürftigen Turban. Darunter war es noch heißer und er schwitzte schon nach wenigen Minuten, aber immerhin blieb er so vor den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens geschützt.

„Also dann Jungs, jetzt bloß nicht schlappmachen.", rief Lara und ging schnellen Schrittes voran.

„Ich und schlappmachen?!", Chase lachte: „Du kennst mich Red, ich kann immer.", daraufhin kassierte er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Exfreundin und amüsierte sich sehr über diese gelungene Zweideutigkeit seines Satzes. Nur Max blieb einen Augenblick zurück und beobachtete die zwei argwöhnisch. Nicht aus Eifersucht, sondern eher aus Sorge. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie sich Lara in Besitz des Steines verändert hatte. Hatte die Macht der Steine am eigenen Leib gespürt, damals in Kuala Lumpur und das alles machte ihm dann doch einwenig Angst.

„Das ist ja wie die Nadel im glühendheißen Heuhaufen!", hörte er Sara sagen. Damit riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er überwand die Distanz in einem leichten Laufschritt.

„Was war los?", fragte Lara ihn. Hinter der Sonnenbrille konnte er ihre Augen nicht erkennen, vermutete aber das sie sie fragend zusammenkniff.

„Musste mal pinkeln.", log Max und blickte wieder nach vorne. Er hatte das Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, bei seinen Gedanken und fühlte sich einwenig schuldig.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	70. Ein schrecklicher Fund

_Wieder so ein Kapitel wo meine Figuren sich am Ende verselbstständigen. Diese Fieslinge...^^...aber eigentlich bin ich ganz zufrieden damit. :-) Mal sehen wie ich darüber denke, wenn ich den Afrikapart etwas vorangetrieben hab. _

_Euch schon mal viel Spaß beim lesen.  
_

**Ein schrecklicher Fund**

Kapitel LXIX

_Beim Camp, Somalia, Afrika_

Als es Abend wurde, erreichten sie das Camp. Insgesamt hatten sie, mit einer Pause bei der Baumgruppe, fast vier Stunden gebraucht. Was sie nicht bedacht hatte war, wie anstrengend ein Marsch zur Mittagszeit sein konnte. Jetzt wurde es langsam Abend und die Sonne brannte bei weitem nicht mehr so stark, weshalb sich auch die Temperaturen senkten.

Nachts konnte es in der Wüste oft auch richtig unangenehm werden, aber im Moment fühlte es sich einfach an wie ein angenehmer Sommerabend in England. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie alle erschöpft, dreckig und durstig waren.

Sie sahen das Camp nicht sofort, sondern viel mehr den Wachposten, der zwischen zwei kleineren Felsen lehnte und seelenruhig seine Zigarette rauchte. Jedenfalls glaubten sie von weitem, dass es eine Zigarette war.

Außerdem sahen sie noch drei Geländefahrzeuge und mehrere Scheinwerfer, die notdürftige errichtet worden waren und die Fläche zwischen den Felsen jetzt beleuchteten. Noch konnte keiner von ihnen einen Blick auf das Camp erhaschen, denn keiner von ihnen wollte das der Wachposten auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Lara ging hinter einem Felsen in Deckung und winkte ihre Freunde zu sich: „Wir sollten kein Aufsehen erregen.", noch bevor sie den Satz aber komplett beendet hatte, war Chase mit dem Knie an den Felsen gestoßen und stieß einen erschrockenen, schmerzerfüllten Fluch aus. Lara zog blitzschnell ihre Waffen und presste sich mit dem Rücken an den Stein, wartete auf eine Reaktion des Wachpostens. Doch es kam keine.

Da der Abend immer schneller Einzug hielt und die Sonne sich hinter den Felsen versteckt hatte, konnten sie wegen der vielen Schatten kaum was sehen.

„Glück gehabt.", sagte Sara, als auch ihr klar wurde, dass jetzt nichts geschehen würde. Anscheinend war der Wachposten nicht sonderlich aufmerksam. Nicht selten waren schon Lara Wächter begegnet, die sich statt aufzupassen lieber mit Musik die Zeit vertrieben.

Doch als auch nach weiteren Minuten der Wachposten keine einzige Bewegung machte, nicht mal die Asche seiner Zigarette abklopfte, wurde ihr noch was klar: _Irgendwas ist hier ganz gehörig faul._

„Wartet hier.", ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, sprang sie in geduckter Haltung über den Felsen und hastete nun, immer darauf bedacht möglichst kein gutes Ziel abzugeben, hinüber zum Wachposten bei den Felsen. Als sie näher kam, wurde ihr übel. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft und dann erkannte Lara auch, dass die Glut, die sie für eine Zigarette gehalten hatte, eigentlich daher rührte, dass der Leichnam des Wachpostens noch nicht komplett abgekühlt war.

„Verdammt.", erschrocken machte sie einen Satz nach hinten, stolperte über einen kleineren Stein und fiel rückwärts auf den Hintern. Mit weit aufgerissenen Armen blickte sie den regelrecht an den Felsen genagelten Wachposten an und hatte Mühe sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

Sie atmete durch den Mund und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn der Leichnam noch Restglut an der Kleidung hatte, musste der Mörder nur wenige Augenblicke vor ihnen hier angekommen sein.

„Ach du Dreck!", Chase hatte nicht auf sie gehört und stand jetzt direkt neben dem Toten. Er schien sich gar nicht die Mühe zu machen, in Deckung gehen zu wollen und auch Max und Sara folgten nur einen Augenblick später in aufrechter Position.

Sara verbrachte nicht mal eine Sekunde damit, sich den Toten genauer anzusehen, stattdessen schien etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben. Was auch immer es war, es ließ sie Kreidebleich werden und eine Hand erschrocken vor den Mund schlagen.

„Sara?", Lara hatte sich soweit wieder gefangen und erhob sich nun, doch ihre Freundin war bereits zwischen den Felsen verschwunden.

Lara rannte ihr hinterher: „Warte doch...", sie ergriff gerade Saras Schulter und wollte sie herumziehen, als ihr ebenfalls ins Auge fiel, was Sara so schockiert hatte. Sie befanden sich jetzt auf der Fläche, wo das frühere Camp gestanden haben musste, im Schutze eines Rings aus hohen Felsen. Die Fläche war etwa so groß wie ein Fußballfeld und von den vier großen Scheinwerfern komplett ausgeleuchtet, die an den Seiten angebracht worden waren.

Sie konnten acht zerrissene und zum größten Teil niedergebrannte Zelte erkennen, sahen mehrere mit Tüchern bedeckte Leichen, die man alle in einer Ecke zusammen getragen hatte. Anscheinend hatte Alexia das veranlasst, damit die Söldner in Ruhe würden arbeiten können. Leider waren sie nicht besonders weit gekommen.

Überall lagen verkohlte Körper herum, einige schienen auf der Flucht getötet worden zu sein, andere schienen sich zur Wehr gesetzt zu haben. Doch soweit Lara es erkennen konnte, hatte es hier ein regelrechtes Massaker gegeben. Überall lagen verstreute Patronenhülsen herum, in den Felsen waren teilweise tiefe Kerben hineingeschlagen worden.

Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick und obwohl Lara wusste, dass diese Leute ihre Feinde gewesen waren, so empfand sie sogar Mitleid mit ihnen. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und wollte die Umgebung nach einem Hinweis darauf absuchen, was genau hier geschehen war oder wer das getan haben konnte, als ihr Fuß gegen etwas stieß, dass dann klirrend davonflog und wenige Meter weiter hinten liegen blieb.

Sie ging neben dem Objekt in die Hocke und hob es auf. Ein altes, christliches Kreuz aus Metall. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Ort, wo sie es aus versehen getreten hatte und sie erkannte einen Haufen Asche am Boden. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fielen ihr mehrere Aschehaufen auf, die über die gesamte Fläche verstreut waren.

„Was auch immer das getan hatte...", Lara richtete sich wieder auf: „...es waren keine Hüter." „Aber die sind auch hier, oder?!", Sara trat neben sie und suchte jetzt die Wände ab, auf der Suche nach dem Gegner.

„Sie waren es auf jeden Fall.", Lara deutete auf die Aschehäufchen und hörte dann, wie Sara schluckte.

„Hey!", Chase rief vom anderen Ende der Fläche zu ihnen hinüber: „Kommt mal her!" An den Felsen wurde sein Ruf zurückgeworfen und klang dadurch nur noch lauter. Gerade wollte Lara schimpfen, was ihm einfiel sich zu verhalten wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf das, was er ihnen hatte zeigen wollen.

An den Felsen vor ihnen war gearbeitet worden. Anscheinend hatten die Arbeiter im Camp etwas in dem Stein vermutet, was sie versucht hatten ans Licht zu bringen.

Lara suchte die Umgebung ab, betrachtete die verstreuten Steine und Werkzeuge. In der Nähe der Ausgrabungsstelle lagen einige Leichen –meist nur in Teilen- von denen Lara ausgehen konnte, dass es Alexias Söldnerarbeiter waren.

Das Team im Camp hatte also die Arbeit nicht beenden können und war vermutlich von den Hütern überrannt worden. Das Team von Alexia hatte die Arbeit fortsetzen wollen und hatte jetzt etwas befreit, dass sich gewaltsam aus dem Stein gekämpft hatte. Wenn Lara sich die Felsbrocken ansah, konnte sie darauf schließen, dass enorm viel Kraft dafür gebraucht worden waren.

Chase knipste die Taschenlampe an und leuchtete ins Innere. Ein niedriger Gang kam zum Vorschein, der aber nicht weiter verdächtig erschien. Das Archäologenteam hatte also Recht gehabt, als sie hier gegraben haben.

„Nur was haben sie hier gesucht?!", Lara merkte gar nicht, wie sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprach.

„Das werden wir wahrscheinlich nie erfahren.", antwortete Chase und erst jetzt fiel der Archäologin auf, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. Das machte sie manchmal, vor allem wenn sie alleine war, um so ihre Einsamkeit zu verdrängen und den Denkprozess zu beschleunigen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich für demnächst eine Kamera besorgen, mit einer Diktierfunktion. Dann könnte sei Entdeckungen in Bild und Ton festhalten und im Notfall später noch mal analysieren und bearbeiten.

„Sollen wir?!", fragte Chase schließlich und leuchtete ins Innere. Mittlerweile war es in der Wüste dunkel und ein kalter Wind pfiff durch die Felsspalten. Wären die Scheinwerfer nicht, dann würden sie jetzt in kompletter Dunkelheit stehen.

„Noch nicht. Ich würde mich gern noch einwenig umsehen.", hielt Lara Chase davon ab, den Gang zu betreten.

„Willst du dich noch einwenig darüber freuen, dass irgendjemand uns die Arbeit abgenommen hat und unsere Feinde für uns aus dem Weg geräumt hat?", an der Tonlage konnte Lara nicht erkennen, ob Chase das ernst meinte oder nicht. Sie entschloss sich dafür nicht darauf einzugehen und wand sich von der Höhle ab, suchte die Umgebung ab.

Von den Zelten war nicht mehr viel übrig, aber noch genug um erkennen zu können, welches das größte war. Dort musste der Leiter der Expedition genächtigt haben und dort würde sie vielleicht noch ein paar Aufzeichnungen über das finden, was das Team hier gesucht hatte. Also schritt Lara direkt drauf zu.

Obwohl die hintere Hälfte fast komplett niedergebrannt war, trat sie doch durch den Haupteingang ein und schob den Vorhang bei Seite, der bei dem Zelt die Eingangstür bildete. Aus Respekt, wie sie sich selbst dachte.

Da dank der Scheinwerfer genug Licht ins Innere fiel, verzichtete Lara darauf ihre Taschenlampe einzuschalten und begann das Chaos im Zimmer nach was brauchbarem zu durchsuchen.

Sämtliche Aktenordner und Notizblöcke lagen vollkommen zerstreut auf dem Boden, teilweise von Asche bedeckt, teilweise von Trümmern verborgen. Anscheinend hatte auch Alexia hier nach Informationen gesucht. Ob sie was hatte finden können, ließ sich aus dem hinterlassenen Durcheinander nicht erkennen.

Lara hob einige Zettel auf und lass ein paar Zeilen, wenn es für sie nicht relevant erschien, ließ sie das Blatt wieder zu Boden fallen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich ein kleinen Abriss der Situation machen können. Anscheinend waren es Archäologen –wie vermutet- die tatsächlich ebenfalls den Stein gesucht hatten. Wie sie davon Wind bekommen haben konnten, dass der Stein sich hier befand, ließ sich daraus nicht erkennen, aber scheinbar wurden sie von China finanziert.

Lara machte sich gerade dran einen weiteren Bericht zu durchstöbern –ihr Interesse war jetzt geweckt-, als Sara von draußen plötzlich rief: „Hey, hier lebt noch jemand."

Alle Regeln des Respekts vergessend –und den blutigen Schreibtisch absichtlich nicht beachtend- eilte Lara durch die abgebrannte Seite nach draußen und in Richtung des Rufes. Sara stand neben einem der kleineren Zelte, in denen vermutlich die Werkzeuge gelagert worden waren.

Einer der Söldner, die zu Alexias Team gehört hatten, lag neben ihr, an einen Felsen gelehnt und aus einer großen Wunde in Herznähe blutend. Mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens wurde mehr Blut aus seinem Körper gepumpt und er würde es keine vier Minuten mehr überstehen. Lara aber sah die Chance wenigstens an ein paar Informationen zu gelangen.

Sie ging neben dem verletzten Soldaten in die Hocke: „Hey, verstehst du mich?", fragte sie auf Englisch. Im Notfall hätte sie noch einige andere Sprachen parat gehabt, aber der Söldner nickte schwach.

„Was ist hier geschehen? Wer hat euch das angetan?", fragte Lara weiter.

„Der...Blitz.", er schien schon zu viel Blut verloren zu haben, redete nur noch wirres Zeug: „Eine Gestalt...schnell wie der Blitz...diese Hitze."

Er schien nicht nur langsam sein Leben zu lassen, sein Verstand schien sich schon vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet zu haben.

„Dieses...Ding...kam aus dem Stein...", der Söldner röchelte, schloss vor Schmerz die Augen: „...wie das funkelt!"

„Was funkelt?!", Lara fasste den Söldner an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn, woraufhin ein schwacher Schmerzensschrei aus seiner Kehle drang.

„Lara!", rief Sara empört auf: „Was soll das? Siehst du nicht das er Schmerzen hat?!"

Doch die Archäologin hörte ihre Freundin kaum. Ihre Augen waren total auf den Söldner gerichtet. Er blickte sie ebenfalls an und in seine Augen drang etwas wie Erkenntnis: „Hexe! Du miese Hexe! Hast...ihm geholfen!"

Er nahm alle Kräfte zusammen und schleuderte seinen Oberkörper gegen Lara. Diese fing ihn ab und stieß ihn sanft wieder in die halb liegende halb sitzende Position zurück. Gerade als sie ihn fragen wollte, was das sollte, merkte Lara das es nichts mehr zu fragen gab.

„Er ist tot.", stellte Sara unnötigerweise fest.

Lara richtete sich langsam auf und blickte noch mal hinab zum Söldner. Anders als die meisten hatte er kaum Verbrennungen an seinem Körper. Was war hier nur geschehen?

„Hey, Lara!", rief Max nun auch: „Hier ist _noch _einer am...wow...komm mal her!"

Sara und Lara wechselten einen kurzen Blick und sprinteten dann beide hinüber zu Maxwell, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Er hatte sich hingehockt und hielt eine Person im Arm, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, damit auch Lara erkennen konnte wen sie da vor sich hatten.

_Alexia._

Lara merkte wie ein Schub heißen Adrenalins durch ihre Adern rauschte, als sie die Gesichtszüge der Frau erkannte. Sie lebte noch, wie Max gerade gesagt hatte und schien auch kaum Verletzungen zu haben. Jedenfalls dachte das Lara, bis Max sie kurz auf die Seite drehte und sie den tiefen, blutenden Schnitt quer über ihren Rücken sehen konnten.

„Wir brauchen was zum verbinden!", rief Max, als weder Sara noch Lara reagierten. Beide waren wie gelähmt von dem Anblick.

„Bist du taub?!", schrie Max nun fast: „Gib mir den Erste Hilfe Kasten!" Sara reagierte zu erst und zog ihren heraus, woraufhin Max begann Alexias Wunde zu reinigen und zu desinfizieren. Das weiße Tanktop der Hobbyarchäologin war blutdurchtränkt, weshalb er es ihr kurzerhand einfach vom Leib riss.

Das Bild war so skurril und unwirklich. Maxwell, wie er die Mörderin seines Vaters verband, als wäre sie das wichtigste in seinem Leben.

Schließlich fand Lara ihre Fassung wieder und zog ihre Waffe, richtete sie auf Max: „Hör auf damit!"

Max hielt kurz inne und blickte Lara verwirrt an. In seinem Gesicht war für einen Moment Verwunderung zu erkennen. Aber weder Angst, noch irgendein anderes Gefühl schienen darin Platz zu haben.

Langsam setzte er die Arbeit fort und verband Alexias Körper so, dass die Mullbinde später selbst an ein weißes Tanktop erinnerte.

„Max!", schrie Lara nun, vollkommen außer sich vor Wut: „Lass das!"

Sara hielt sich zurück, auch wenn sie bereit war jeden Moment einzugreifen und Lara die Waffe zu entwenden. Immerhin zielte sie auf einen von ihnen.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte?", fragte Max völlig gelassen.

„Was tust du da? Wieso rettest du ihr leben?", fragte Lara, immer noch schreiend. Chase war unterdessen angekommen und blickte in einigen Metern Entfernung auf die Szene. Sein Gesicht zeigte die Verwirrung und auch die Angst, die Lara gern in Maxwells Gesicht gesehen hätte.

„Weil sie ein Mensch ist!", gab Max zurück: „Sie ist eine Marionette des Brokers und ein Opfer dieser verfluchten Steine.", er sah Lara an: „Genau wie du!"

„Was sagst du da?!", Lara drückte ihren Arm noch was durch, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen: „Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?!"

„Ich bin hier der Einzige, der noch klar sieht. Deine Freunde mögen sich vielleicht zurück halten und dich dein Ding durchziehen lassen.", er sah kurz zu Sara und Chase: „Aber mir ist es vollkommen egal. Wir mögen vielleicht miteinander geschlafen haben und ja, ich hatte Gefühle für dich...aber du hast den Blick für die Realität verloren, Mädchen."

„Ich warne dich, wenn du mich noch ein mal Mädchen nennst, dann...", sie kam nicht weiter, denn er fiel ihr einfach ins Wort: „Was dann?!", nun schien auch er langsam die Geduld zu verlieren: „Erschießt du mich? Hast du so bisher alles gerade gebogen? Die Welt funktioniert nicht nach diesem Prinzip.", er zögerte kurz: „Der Broker mag das vielleicht so wollen, aber wenn du nach seinen Regeln spielst bist du keinen Deut besser als er."

Lara konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gerade hörte. War Max ein Verräter? Warum taten die anderen nichts? Laras bewaffnete Hand zitterte, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Wusste nicht was sie denken sollte? Hatte Max am Ende vielleicht sogar Recht? Hatte Alexia Laras Wut gar nicht verdient? War Lara überhaupt auf Alexia wütend?

„Das stimmt Red.", mischte sich nun Chase ein: „Du weißt, ich bin dein Freund, ich bleib bis zum Schluss bei dir, aber dieser Stein hat dich verändert. Die ganze Sache ist nicht gut für dich, Liebes!"

Lara sah ihn an, nun mehr verzweifelt als wütend. Wieso stellten sie sich so plötzlich gegen sie? Zögernd senkte sie die Pistole und ließ sie zum Schluss sogar in den Staub fallen. Den Moment nutzte Sara, um Lara von hinten zu umarmen: „Wir sind nicht gegen dich, Süße. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass du dich hier selbst verlierst."

Mit diesen Worten beendeten sie die Diskussion und Lara ließ sich für einen Moment von ihrer Freundin drücken. Sie hatten Recht. Alle!

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Aaahh...meine Figuren stellen sich gegen Lara. Das war gar nicht geplant! Aber vielleicht kommt sie mal von ihrem hohen Ross runter._


	71. Schweren Herzens

_Alexias Leben ist also mal wieder gerettet und Lara ist darüber reichlich stinkig. Ist ja auch verständlich. Doch wie wird sich die Geschichte weiterentwickeln für unsere Helden? Das erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel._

_Ach und übrigens wünsche ich all meinen Lesern ein frohes, neues Jahr 2009. :-) Genießt es!_

_Danke für die Reviews an der Stelle. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
_

**Schweren Herzens**

LXX

_Im Camp, Somalia, Afrika_

Alexia Foster erwachte mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Bis ihr klar wurde, wo sie sich befand und ihr somit auch bewusst wurde, dass es nicht die ersten Sonnenstrahlen waren, sondern die Mittagssonne. Nur wage erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages. Sie hatten das Camp gefunden, die Arbeiter hatten begonnen die markierte Stelle freizulegen, als plötzlich der Felsen explodiert war.

Binnen weniger Sekunden waren fast alle gefallen. Das einzige, was Alexia am Leben gehalten hatte, waren die Elementsteine. Der Broker?! Alexia schlug die Augen auf und wollte sich bewegen, als ein heftiger Schmerz in ihrer Brust explodierte und sie dazu zwang sich zurück zu legen.

Sie lag in einem der Zelte, welches noch von dem ersten Team stand und hier drin stank es nach Urin und Verwesung. Aber immerhin lag sie halb im Schatten. Wie kam sie hier hin? Wenn ihre Erinnerung sie nicht täuschte, war sie mitten auf der offenen Fläche zu Boden gegangen und der Angreifer hatte sich über sie gebeugt, hatte...

...die Steine?!

Mit ihren Händen tastete sie erst ihren Körper, dann die Hosentaschen ab. Sie waren nicht mehr da.

_Klar...er hat sie an sich genommen._ Der Broker, nicht der Angreifer aus dem Stein hatte sich die Diamanten genommen und hatte Alexia zurück gelassen. Blutend, sterbend, einsam. Erneut war sie verraten worden.

Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, die sie zu unterbinden versuchte, als ein Schatten in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Der Schatten war groß und trug ein beigefarbenes Hemd mit kurzem Arm, dass komplett durchgeschwitzt war. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine Art Turban und sein Gesicht kam Alexia so unendlich bekannt vor.

Corban Frys! Das war der erste Name der ihr einfiel. Doch dann sah sie noch mal genauer hin. Sein Sohn. Maxwell. Sie hatte ihn nur ein mal während der Griechenlandexpedition gesehen, als er sich auf die Seite von Lara Croft geschlagen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?!", wollte er wissen.

Wenn Max hier war, war sicher auch Lara Croft nicht weit. _Verdammt..._

Sie hatten einen riesigen Vorsprung gehabt, weil der Broker aus irgendeinem Grund gewusst hatte, wo sie den letzten Stein finden würden. Jetzt war er verschwunden. Irgendwo hin abgehauen, mit ihrem Teil der Beute.

„Ist sie aufgewacht?!", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme hinter Max. Es war _Lara_. Alexia presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Warum ausgerechnet diese eingebildete Ziege? Wieso musste Lara und ihr Trupp von Halbstarken am Ende auch noch ihr Leben retten? Nach allem was geschehen war.

Alexia fühlte sich schwach, ausgelaugt. Als hätte man ihr etwas gestohlen, dass sie bisher am Leben gehalten hatte. _Die Steine!_ Jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr bei ihr befanden, fühlte sie sich...leer, schutzlos und nutzlos.

Als hätten die Elementsteine ihrem Leben plötzlich einen Sinn gegeben.

„Ja. Ich mach das schon, danke.", Max wand sich kurz von Alexia ab und nahm etwas entgegen, dann wand er sich wieder Alexia zu: „Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"

Lara schien sich zu entfernen, also nickte Alexia kurz und Max half ihr dabei sich einigermaßen hinzusetzen, dann stellte er ihr einen Teller mit dampfender Suppe hin: „Ist zwar nichts besonderes, aber du solltest was essen."

Mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Schock blickte Alexia in seine Augen. Zum Sprechen war sie noch nicht in der Lage. Jedenfalls versuchte sie sich das einzureden.

„Iss was. Danach können wir uns unterhalten.", mit diesen Worten verließ er das halb runter gebrannte Zelt und trat hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Alexia war wieder alleine. Die Steine waren weg, die Suppe wollte sie nicht essen. Also versuchte sie sich komplett aufzurichten. Es gelang ihr sogar nach einiger Mühe soweit auf den Beinen zu stehen, dass es vielleicht ein Evolutionsforscher als ersten Versuch des aufrechten Ganges bezeichnen würde.

In dieser Position arbeitete sie sich langsam voran. Sie hörte die Stimmen von Lara Croft und ihrem Anhang und wollte wissen, worüber gesprochen wurde. Vermutlich über sie, das konnte sie jedenfalls annehmen, denn sie hörte ihren Namen mehrmals fallen.

Anscheinend waren sie sich nicht ganz einig was mit ihr geschehen sollte. Sie waren aber auf den gleichen Gedanken wie Alexia gekommen.

„Der Broker muss die Steine an sich genommen haben. Seinen Leichnam haben wir hier nirgends finden können.", erklärte die junge Frau neben Lara. Sie hatte sie schon in Belize gesehen.

„Dafür haben wir das hier! Na, kommt euch das nicht bekannt vor?", ein blonder Mann war hinzu gekommen. Aus den Unterlagen kannte Alexia ihn als Chase Carver, Gelegenheitsschatzjäger und Frauenheld.

Alexia stockte der Atem, als sie sah was er da hoch hielt. Das weiße Tuch des Brokers. Verdreckt und zerrissen, aber dennoch deutlich zu erkennen.

„Er hat also tatsächlich ein Gesicht.", sinnierte Lara und nahm das Tuch in die Hände, drehte es als würde sie hoffen es darin irgendwo zu sehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit _ihr_?!", fragte Sara Pezzini nun wieder und Alexia zog sich einwenig ins Inneres des Zeltes zurück, falls jemand zufällig in ihre Richtung blicken würde, konnte sie so wenigstens nicht gesehen werden.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", hörte sie Lara sagen: „Ich glaube immer noch das es ein Fehler war ihr das Leben zu retten. Sie mag vielleicht nicht mehr so mächtig sein, ohne ihre Steine. Aber wer weiß wozu sie so in der Lage ist?"

„Wir können sie aber schlecht hier lassen, oder?", hielt Maxwell dagegen. Es schien fast so, als würde er sie verteidigen gegen den Rest der Gruppe: „Wenn wir sie mitnehmen können wir sie wenigstens im Auge haben."

„Klar und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, haben wir bald was im Auge.", versuchte sich Chase an einem leicht misslungenen Wortspiel. Dennoch amüsierte sich wenigstens Sara einwenig darüber. Alexia ließ sich unterdessen in eine bequemere Position sinken. Irgendwie wusste sie im Moment weder was sie denken sollte, noch wie sie handeln sollte.

Der Verrat des Brokers lastete noch schwer auf ihr. Klar hatte sie niemals angenommen, dass sie jemals eine glückliche Familie werden würden (das hatte sie auch gar nicht gewollt), aber sie hatte doch gedacht, dass der Broker etwas wie Ehre besaß.

„Sie mitzunehmen scheint das einzige zu sein, was wir tun können.", hörte sie nun wieder Lara Croft sprechen. Ihre Stimme klang kühl, distanziert. Ganz anders als das letzte Mal, als sie Lara mit ihren Freunden erlebt hatte. Irgendetwas war in der Zwischenzeit vorgefallen. Dann sagte Lara noch etwas, das Alexia aufhorchen ließ: „Selbst wenn sie unter dem Einfluss der Steine gestanden hat.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen: „So hat sie doch jede Menge Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen."

„Natürlich.", hörte sie Sara Pezzini sprechen: „Aber was sollen wir dagegen machen? Wir sind kein Gericht und kein Gericht der Welt würde Alexia Foster diese Taten anlasten. Dafür gibt es einfach zu wenig Beweise."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der es so schien, als würde niemand etwas sagen wollen. Diesen Moment nutzte Alexia, um sich aus ihrer Deckung zu begeben.

Alle vier richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und schließlich löste sich Lara von der Gruppe und kam direkt auf sie zu. Alexia sah, wie sich Laras Hände zu Fäusten ballten und wie für einen Moment reine Wut in ihren Augen zu lesen war, doch als sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte, wirkte sie wieder so distanziert und gleichgültig wie gerade eben noch.

„Was ist gestern vorgefallen?", fragte sie schließlich: „Der Rest deiner Truppe ist im Moment leider nicht so gesprächig wie du."

_Ein direkter Angriff, _Alexia lächelte kühl, _das gefällt mir. Das wird noch ein wahres Freudenfest._

Lara lehnte sich nach vorne und sprach nun in eine Spur leiser, damit ihre Freunde die weiterhin wie Salzsäulen in der Landschaft standen und sich auch nicht die Absicht zeigten sich zu bewegen, nicht mithören konnten: „Glaube ja nicht das ich dir jemals vergessen werde, was du getan hast.", sie sah kurz hinüber zu den anderen: „Die drei mögen vielleicht dein Leben schonen wollen, aber ich habe kein Problem dir deines zu nehmen, wenn du auch nur einen falschen Mucks machst.", um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, umfasste Lara Alexias Handgelenk und drückte so feste zu wie sie konnte.

Obwohl es schmerzte, ließ sich die Hobbyarchäologin im Angesicht ihrer Konkurrentin nichts anmerken.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?!", setzte Lara noch nach. Doch auch darauf sagte Alexia nichts. Ihr war vollkommen egal womit Lara Croft ihr drohte. Auch ohne ihre Kristalle war Alexia kein hilfloses Opfer.

Lara wand sich wieder an ihre Freunde und winkte sie zu sich und sagte dann wieder in Alexias Richtung: „Also. Was genau ist gestern hier geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau.", begann Alexia, als die anderen aufgeschlossen hatten: „Alles war so schnell gegangen. Wir haben da vorne gearbeitet.", sie deutete auf das Loch in dem Felsen: „Und plötzlich war die Hölle losgebrochen."

„Metaphorisch gesprochen?", fragte Chase vorsichtig nach und zog dabei unsicher eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich weiß noch das die Wand plötzlich explodierte. Ich bin zu Boden gegangen und hörte Schreie. Überall brannte es, mehrmals hörte ich blitzende Klingen.", Alexia zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich weiß nicht wer oder was es war, aber ich hatte es auch nicht wissen wollen. Auf allen vieren begann ich möglichst viel Distanz zwischen mich und den Angreifer zu bringen.", sie stockte, als ihr einfiel, wie er sie eingeholt hatte und wie sie sich gefürchtet hatte: „Ich kam nicht weit. In meinem Rücken spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz und dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein."

Das sie sich noch erinnerte, wie der Broker einen Schuss gelöst hatte und dass das der einzige Grund war, weshalb sie nicht wie die anderen bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt war. Danach hörte sie noch einen Schrei und sah wie der Broker sein Tuch verlor. Konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer sich darunter befand, ehe die Ohnmacht sie dann eingeholt hatte.

„Das war ja aufschlussreich.", meinte Lara sarkastisch und als sie sich von ihr weg drehte, fügte sie noch ein: „Hat sich echt gelohnt ihr das Leben zu retten hinzu.", dann ging sie davon, in Richtung der Höhle.

Sara sah kurz zu Alexia, fast so als würde sie überlegen sich für ihre Freundin zu entschuldigen, doch dann drehte sie ihr ebenfalls den Rücken zu und folgte Lara. Anscheinend war ihr durchaus bewusst, wie paradox es war auf die Gefühle einer eiskalten Mörderin Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Kommt ihr jetzt, oder wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?", rief Lara ihnen zu und Alexia sah, wie die Archäologin ihren Rucksack schulterte.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte sich Alexia besser und trotz der Hitze war sie erstaunlich fit. Sie beschloss Lara erst Mal zu folgen und danach spontan zu entscheiden, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte.

Als der Rest ihrer Gruppe zu Lara aufgeschlossen hatte, betraten sie den schmalen Gang. Es war düster, weshalb Lara ihre Taschenlampe anschalten musste. Der Boden war aus ungleichgroßen Fliesen gehauen und die Wände wirkten so, als wäre da niemals etwas getan worden.

Der Gang war nicht sonderlich lang und an dessen Ende konnte die Archäologin eine steile Treppe in die Tiefe erkennen.

„Meine Güte ist das hier ungemütlich.", hörte sie Chase von hinten sagen. Als sie einen kurzen Blick nach hinten warf, merkte sie, dass er leicht gebückt gehen musste, und das seine breiten Schultern jedes Mal wenn der Gang einwenig schmaler wurde, an den Seiten entlang schrammten.

Bei ihrem kurzen Blick stellte sie auch die Reihenfolge fest, in der sie den Gang betreten hatten. Nach Lara kam direkt Sara, dann Alexia, Max und zu letzt Chase. Er schien tatsächlich noch immer zu ihr zu halten und traute Alexia genauso wenig über den Weg, wie Lara selbst es tat.

Max schien sich da keine wirklichen Gedanken machen zu wollen. Oder hatte das noch einen tieferen Hintergrund? In Gedanken zuckte Lara mit den Schultern und wand sich dann wieder nach vorne.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Treppe erreicht und Sara stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus, um den enormen Winkel der Konstruktion zu ehren. Lara schmunzelte kurz amüsiert und leuchtete in die Tiefe.

„Die nimmt ja gar kein Ende.", gab Alexia von sich. Zum Schluss war der Gang immerhin so breit geworden, dass sie jetzt zu dritt nebeneinander stehen konnten. Den Männern würde es nicht schwer fallen über die Frauengruppe hinweg blicken zu können.

Für einen Moment trafen sich Laras und Alexias Blicke und beiden war klar, dass sie dasselbe gedacht hatten, weshalb sie sich schnell wieder von einander abwandten.

_Sollte ich es riskieren und sie in die Tiefe stoßen?_

Erstaunt stellte Lara fest, dass sie eigentlich eher amüsiert war über den Gedanken und die Tatsache, dass Alexia eben denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte, als beunruhigt.

„Na gut.", sagte sie schließlich, um die Gruppe zum weitergehen zu bewegen: „Genug in die Tiefe gestarrt. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen."

„Die Welt retten und so.", fügte Chase hinzu: „Haben wir noch nicht vergessen." Damit erntete er einen kurzen Lacher von allen. Selbst Alexia musste für einen Moment lachen.

Dann tat Lara den ersten Schritt. Das schwierige an der Treppe war nicht der Umstand, dass sie steil nach unten verlief, sondern, dass die Stufen direkt aus dem Felsen geschlagen worden waren.

Jede Stufe hatte eine eigene Höhe und neigte sich in die abenteuerlichsten Richtungen. Jeder Schritt hier musste vorsichtig getan werden, was den Abstieg eindeutig zur Tortour machte. Alle waren angespannt und niemandem war im Moment zum Reden zu Mute.

Lara stockte, als die Wände links und rechts von ihr plötzlich endeten und sie sich mit einem Mal in einer großen Höhle wieder fand.

Die Treppe war noch lange nicht zu Ende, aber jetzt hatten sie auch nichts mehr, woran sie sich festhalten konnten, da die Seiten wegfielen.

„Bloß nicht nach unten sehen.", hörte sie Sara leise zu sich selbst sagen. Ihr war ebenfalls der Gedanke gekommen, dennoch hatte sie einen Blick riskiert. Außer Schwärze war da nichts. Das konnte was gutes, aber auch was schlechtes bedeuten. In den meisten Fällen bedeutete es was schlechtes.

Doch das war nicht der Grund, weshalb Lara kurz inne hielt. Die Höhle war nicht finster, wie sie eigentlich angenommen hatte. Am Grund konnte sie große Metallteller erkennen, in denen ein Feuer brannte. Fast so, als würde es hier schon seit Jahrtausenden brennen, was eigentlich nicht möglich sein konnte.

Lara hatte eines in ihrem Beruf aber gelernt. Unmöglich gab es nicht. Sie suchten den Elementstein für Feuer, deshalb konnte es tatsächlich sein das die mystische Energie des Steines die Flammen all die Jahre brennen ließ.

Oder jemand hatte sie bereits erwartet?

„Würde es dir was ausmachen weiter zu gehen? Dieses stehen und starren über dem Nichts macht mir nicht sonderlich Spaß.", hörte sie Max von hinten.

„Oh.", Lara verzog kurz die Mundwinkel: „Entschuldigung. Ich war nur so überrascht."

Dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Stufe, für Stufe, für...

...Abgrund!

Als Laras Fuß die nächste Treppenstufe berührte, lief eine kurze Eruption durch die Treppenstufen und dann brachen sie unter ihr weg. Mit einem Schrei verschwanden alle fünf in der Tiefe, als auch der Rest der Treppe nachgab.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh weh, oh weh...ist es schon zu Ende? Natürlich nicht...dumme Frage. Aber Lara und die anderen müssen jetzt fallen, denn alle fünf erwartet jetzt eine spannende Prüfung und dafür müssen sie leider getrennt werden._

_Weiter geht es in: _

_Die Feuerprobe – Nord_

_Demnächst, nur hier...bei _


	72. Die Feuerprobe Nord

_So. Hier vier neue Kapitel, für die ich -zugegebenermaßen- etwas länger gebraucht habe. Das lag vor allem daran, dass ich alle vier Kapitel zusammen rausbringen wollte, weil sie ja auch zusammen gehören. Was sich hier in vier aufeinanderfolgenden Kapitel abspielt, spielt sich in der meiner fiktiven Realität alles ungefähr gleichzeitig ab. Da die Figuren hier getrennt sind, hat es ebenfalls noch mal länger gedauert, da ich nichts mit großartigen Konversationen füllen konnte._

_Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir, dass es so lange gedauert hat und ich hoffe euch gefällt trotzdem was ihr hier lest, auch wenn es vielleicht was trocken sein könnte. Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß dabei und hoffe auf jede Menge Reviews.  
_

**Die Feuerprobe – Nord**

Kapitel LXXI

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Der Fall dauerte nicht lange, aber er kam Sara wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Unter Lara war die Erde als erstes abgesackt und als sie sich hatte nach vorn werfen wollen, um ihrer Freundin zu helfen, war der Rest der Steintreppe ebenfalls zusammengebrochen.

Im Flug hatte Sara erstaunlicherweise keine Angst. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, wenn sie sich an die Sekunden zurückerinnerte, bevor ihr Körper ins Wasser eintauchte. Damit war die Gefahr allerdings noch nicht gebannt, denn sie spürte den Sog an ihrer Kleidung. Ein Strudel, fast so als hätte unten jemand den Stöpsel aus der Badewanne gezogen, der sie jetzt in die Tiefe riss.

Fort von ihren Freunden, fort von dem nötigen Sauerstoff. Doch noch immer verspürte sie keine Furcht. Vielleicht, weil sie innerlich wusste, dass jetzt noch nicht sterben würde. Nicht hier, nicht heute. Die Witchblade würde im Notfall alles für sie tun, um sie am Leben zu erhalten.

Es ging tiefer und immer tiefer, bis Sara anfing zu glauben das es keinen Boden gab. Dann mit einem Mal war die durch. Ein kurzes Stück noch wurde sie wie durch eine Wasserrutsche im Hallenbad gesogen, dann spie das Wasser sie wieder aus.

„Ah!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie hart auf dem rostigen Metallgitter aufschlug, durch das das Wasser wieder aus dem Raum abfließen konnte. Von hinten drückte neues Wasser sie an das Gitter und sie verschluckte sich mehrmals und musste husten, bevor sie sich befreit hatte. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr und obwohl auch hier wie durch Zauberhand mehrere Fackeln brannten und somit Licht und einwenig Wärme spendeten, fror sie.

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zurück in die Richtung, wo das Wasser sie eben herausgepumpt hatte. Sollten nicht Lara und die anderen nachkommen? Doch als sich auch nach mehreren Minuten nichts tat, gab sie auf. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Becken nur dazu angebracht worden, die Leute zu trennen.

Der Architekt dieses Grabes hatte jedenfalls einen interessanten Sinn für Humor gehabt.

„Na spitze.", murmelte Sara zu sich, um wenigstens ein wenig Geräuschkulisse zu haben. Hätte sie nicht wenigstens noch jemanden bei sich haben können? Allein durch die Dunkelheit zu rennen machte ihr zwar nichts aus, aber diese gespenstige Stille war für sie sehr unangenehm.

_Keine Angst!_

Die Witchblade sprach also wieder mit ihr. Seit ihrem Erlebnis in Malaysia hatte sie sich merkwürdigerweise sehr still verhalten.

Wobei Sara gut auf kryptische Andeutungen verzichten konnte.

Um endlich weiter zu kommen und mit der Hoffnung die anderen finden zu können, erhob sie sich schließlich doch noch vom kalten Steinboden. Der Gang vor ihr war aus dem Felsen gehauen worden. Dementsprechend waren auch einige Unebenheiten in den Decken und Wänden, sowie am Boden zu erkennen.

„Immerhin ist es hier nicht so eng wie zu Beginn.", sagte sie leise, fast so als wäre es ihr peinlich das sie mit sich selbst sprach.

_Ab und an muss man ja mal mit einem intelligenten Menschen reden, _dachte sie amüsiert und sah sich den Gang genauer an. Links von ihr fand sie eine Art Tafel, auf der Schriftzeichen angebracht waren.

Die junge Polizistin ging einwenig näher ran und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Super.", sagte sie dann: „Praktisch das antike Texte immer in irgendwelchen unverständlichen Sprachen geschrieben sind."

Sara kannte außer Englisch nur noch einwenig Französisch und das auch nur aus ihrer High School Zeit, die auch schon einige Jahre her war.

Vermutlich enthielt diese Tafel irgendwelche geheimen Warnungen oder ein Rätsel, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Als der rote Stein der Witchblade sanft zu leuchten begann, kam ihr eine Idee.

„Du bist doch auch Antik.", sprach sie zu ihrem Armreif: „Dann kannst _du _es mir vielleicht übersetzen."

Sie führte die Hand näher an die Tafel heran und legte ihre Handfläche schließlich darauf. Der Stein fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern kühl an, obwohl direkt daneben eine Fackel brannte.

Die Witchblade entfaltete sich und wurde zu dem Handschuh, der sie die meiste Zeit über war. Sara brauchte die Hand nicht mal zu bewegen und hatte das Gefühl der Stein auf der Handinnenfläche, der auch die Energieblitze schleuderte, würde hin und her huschen, als würde er tatsächlich den Text lesen.

_Wen es nach der Macht des Feuer dürstet, der muss sich seiner als würdig erweisen. Die Prüfung der Flammen wartet auf ihn. Es gibt nur das vorn, kein Weg zurück. Bestehe die Probe und setz die Welt in Brand._

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf klang neutral, weder männlich, noch weiblich. Weder aggressiv, noch lüstern. Der Witchblade waren die Elementsteine egal und auch Sara hatte kein großes Interesse daran. Sie hatte gesehen, wozu Lara im Stande war mit ihrem Stein. Sie hatte aber auch gesehen, was der Stein aus einem machen konnte.

„Und die Welt in Brand setzen will ich ja schon mal gar nicht.", sagte sie und blickte dann die Witchblade an: „Dazu bräuchte ich nicht mal diesen Stein.", fügte sie fast flüsternd hinzu.

Dann ging sie weiter.

Eine Probe würde sie also erwarten.

„Na hoffentlich nichts mit viel Feuer.", leider wusste sie auch, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass die Prüfung nichts mit Feuer zu tun haben würde. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendwas radikales und reichlich brutales.

Sara wünschte sich im Moment Lara an ihrer Seite zu haben. Sie würde einwenig die Säulen befühlen, ein paar Brocken Staub aufwirbeln und schon würde sie eine Ahnung haben was sie erwartet.

Moment mal. Sara hielt inne und sah noch mal kurz zurück. Tatsächlich waren ihr die Säulen vorher nicht aufgefallen. Sie wirkten irgendwie griechisch. Mit einem Blattkelch als Kapitell (Anmerkung: Unter Kapitell versteht man das Stück oberhalb des Säulenkörpers, dass meistens mit Verzierungen versehen ist.) und diesen typischen Längsrillen, die auch einen speziellen Namen hatten, den Sara aber schon lange vergessen hatte.

Sowieso gehörte Säulenkunde noch nie zu einem ihrer favorisierten Themen.

Als weiter nichts geschah, setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Je weiter sie ging, umso griechischer wurde der gesamte Tunnel. Die aus dem Fels gehauenen Wände wichen Kacheln und der unebene Fußboden wurde schon bald von Steinfliesen abgelöst.

„Interessant.", schon in Malaysia war Sara aufgefallen, dass irgendwie nichts wirklich gepasst hatte in dem Grab unter der alten Fabrik.

Zwar hatte sie dort nicht besonders viel mitbekommen, weil die Witchblade die Führung übernommen hatte und sie kannte sich auch nicht wirklich mit antiken Baustilen aus, aber das was sie seit ihrer Freundschaft mit Lara alles hatte aufschnappen können, hatte sie aufgeschnappt.

„Es scheint tatsächlich multireligiöses Projekt zu sein.", fasste sie ihre Gedanken in Worte. Immer noch fühlte sie sich unbehaglich in der Stille und bei dem orangeroten Licht, dass die Fackeln warfen.

_Aber immerhin keine Prüfung bisher, _dachte sie.

Die Kacheln an den Wänden nahmen Farbe an, die Säulen standen jetzt dichter bei einander und außerdem konnte sie jetzt Wandgemälde erkennen.

Sie schienen in Bildern eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die Sara aber nicht wirklich verstand. Sie sah einen hohen Berg, vermutlich der Olymp.

Rechts von ihr saßen mehrere Figuren beisammen. Alle in griechischer Kleidung und mit gelockten Haaren. Einer von ihnen schwang einen Blitz in der Hand.

„Zeus und die anderen Götter beraten sich. Aber worüber?", Sara ging weiter. War jetzt richtig neugierig geworden und hoffte bald etwas zu finden, was sie verwenden konnte und was sie nachher ihren Freunden berichten konnte.

Sie erkannte vier Steine, die beieinander lagen. Dann waren auf dem nächsten Gemälde die Götter in Aufruhr. Unter die griechischen Gottheiten mischten sich auch Wesen mit Schakalköpfen, Götter mit zwei Schlangenköpfen und ähnliches.

Es schien sich hierbei um die Legende der Kristalle zu handeln. Sara war so abgelenkt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Gang vor ihr nach links abbog. Erst als sie fast vor die Wand gerannt war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie hier abbiegen musste.

Um die Ecke, das musste sie leider feststellen, ging die Geschichte nicht weiter und die Wandgemälde wichen wieder den hellen Kacheln.

„Schade.", sprach sie leise und meinte es ernst. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie es ausgegangen war. Der Streit zwischen den Göttern. Anscheinend waren die Kristalle einst bei den Göttern gewesen und irgendwie waren sie darüber hinaus in einen großen Streit verfallen.

_Blutbad._

„Super Kommentar.", erwiderte Sara.

Die Witchblade war ihr im Moment wirklich keine Hilfe. Sie war selbst so alt wie die Welt, wenn nicht sogar älter und hatte viel gesehen. Dann dürfte sie die Legende ja eigentlich kennen.

„Andererseits...", die Witchblade hatte noch nie Interesse daran gezeigt die Kristalle unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Vermutlich existierten sie aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Zwar mochten die Gemälde jetzt fehlen, doch dafür war etwas anderes an den Wänden angebracht. Ein Mechanismus.

Sara zweifelte nicht mal für eine Sekunde, dass es sich hierbei um die angekündigte Prüfung handelte. Am Ende des beleuchteten Ganges erkannte Sara eine Tür. Oder eher ein Durchlass, so geformt, dass der menschliche Körper genau durchpasste.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass sie –wären sie zu mehreren unterwegs- nur nacheinander würden hindurch gehen können.

Die Apparatur selbst sah wie folgt aus. Zwei Stangen ragten etwa auf Hüfthöhe aus der Wand und ließen sich auf einer Art Schiene nach hinten drücken.

Sara vermutete dass damit das schwere Eisentor, dass den Durchlass blockierte, geöffnet werden konnte.

Jetzt gab es da aber einen Umstand, der die Sache kompliziert machte. Denn die beiden Eisenstangen glühten rot. Das bedeutete also, dass sie hinter der Wand auf irgendeine Weise erhitzt wurden.

„Das heißt also, wenn ich diesen Stein wirklich will. Muss ich es auch zeigen?!", die Witchblade blinkte als Antwort ein mal kurz auf.

_Dabei will ich den verdammten Stein doch gar nicht, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch sie war nun leider schon mal hier und würde die Feuerprobe eben durchführen müssen. Wie hieß es im Spruch noch so schön? _Es geht nur nach vorn. _

Das hatte schon beinah was philosophisches und hätte Sara dafür Zeit und eine Kanne dampfenden Kaffees gehabt, würde sie sich auch sicher damit befassen. Jetzt musste sie aber mal schauen, wie sie die fast hundert Meter lange Strecke mit den glühendheißen Eisenstangen zurücklegte, ohne nachher ihre Haut von den Knochen schälen zu können.

_Jetzt bist du also doch noch mal zu etwas gut, _sie sah die Witchblade an, die noch immer sanft leuchtete und ihr rotes Licht zu dem Licht der Flammen hinzu gab.

Also ließ Sara die Witchblade ausfahren. Soweit, dass beide Arme bedeckt waren, denn Sara zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie beide Stangen gleichzeitig würde drücken müssen, um das Tor öffnen zu können.

„Los geht's.", sprach sie sich selbst einwenig Mut zu. Als Sara an die glühenden Stangen trat, wäre sie lieber wieder einige Schritte davon gewichen. Die Hitze schlug ihr sofort entgegen und trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn und als sie ihre Hände auf das heiße Metall legte, zuckte sie zurück.

Sie spürte den Schmerz selbst durch die Handschuhe.

_Weil die Witchblade kein Nutzen von dem Stein hat, scheint sie auch nicht helfen zu wollen._ Bestimmt wurden so früher die Menschen vor Gericht gefoltert, um Geständnisse zu erzwingen. Ob das der Fall war, wusste Sara nicht. Aber sie konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Einen Vorteil hatte sie aber, gegenüber den armen Menschen in der Antike. Die Witchblade würde ihr zwar nicht die Schmerzen ersparen, dafür würden sie abklingen, sobald sie die Stangen wieder losließ und ihre Haut blieb auch verschont.

„Hoffentlich haben Lara und die anderen eine leichtere Prüfung.", Sara atmete noch ein mal tief durch, schüttelte ihre Angst vor dem Schmerz ab und fasste an die heißen Stangen.

Ein Schrei entfuhr ihre Kehle und sie wollte die Hand wieder zurückziehen, aber sie zwang sich in der Position zu verharren.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen die Eisenstangen und schob sie langsam voran. Wie erwartet, ließen sich die Metallstäbe auch nicht einfach so von einem Ende an das andere schieben. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war zum zerreißen gespannt, als sie sich langsam voran bewegte.

Ihre Hände brannten und der Schmerz zog durch ihren ganzen Körper. Doch Sara wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie würde es schaffen. Für sich, ihre Freunde und die Menschheit. Immerhin galt es jetzt den Angriff der USA zu verhindern.

_Du schaffst es Sara, _um es laut zu sagen, fehlte ihr die Kraft. Aber sie musste sich selbst Mut zusprechen und sich immer wieder von neuem dazu überwinden, die glühendheißen Stäbe nicht einfach wieder los zu lassen.

Sie hatte die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft, als sie ein Geräusch hörte, als würde etwas einrasten. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nur irgendwo in der Ferne schwere Zahnräder mahlen gehört und gesehen, wie sich das Tor langsam hob.

Sie wagte es und ließ für einen Augenblick die Stangen los. Tatsächlich verharrten sie in ihrer Position. Hätte sie allerdings früher los gelassen, wären sie sofort wieder in ihre Ursprungsposition zurückgeschnellt und hätten Sara mit sich gerissen.

Der Architekt hatte tatsächlich einen sehr merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Er ließ die Leute foltern, gönnte ihnen aber auf halber Strecke eine Pause zum verschnaufen.

Jetzt freute sich Sara, dass ihr der Schmerz von verbranntem Fleisch erspart bleiben würde, da sie die Witchblade trug.

„Also dann.", sie keuchte und schwitzte. Die Hitze kombiniert mit der Anstrengung ließ Sara vor Erschöpfung kaum noch aufrecht stehen: „Noch einmal so viel."

Doch wirklich motiviert war sie nicht. Sich noch mal den Schmerzen auszusetzen. Wenn sie nicht im Hinterkopf immer den Gedanken hätte, dass es für einen höheren Zweck war, hätte sie vielleicht sogar resigniert aufgegeben.

Ihre Hände umfassten noch ein mal das heiße Eisen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und dann drückte sie sich wieder gegen das heiße Metall und presste die Stangen weiter nach vorne. Mehrmals drohte sie auszurutschen und beinah wären ihr die Stangen aus den Händen geglitten, aber sie schaffte es jedes Mal nicht zu stürzen.

„Nur...noch...ein...wenig.", ihre Muskeln schmerzten und ihr blieb kaum noch Kraft. Aber sie schaffte es. Als sie erneut das Geräusch hörte, als würde irgendwo etwas einrasten, begann sie zu jubeln. Tränen der Erleichterung flossen über ihre Wangen und sie wankte langsam in Richtung des Durchlasses. Sara hatte die Probe bestanden und würde schon bald mit ihren Freunden vereint sein. Der Alptraum würde schon bald ein Ende haben. Auch das war ein Grund, weshalb Sara weinte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Okay, ich weiß. Durch die wenigen Gespräche war die Passage schwer zu lesen. Aber ich hab Sara schon wie eine Bekloppte die ganze Zeit mit sich selbst reden lassen. ^^...ich hoffe ihr wisst es zu schätzen. ____ Was für Prüfungen werden wohl die anderen erwarten und wie werden sie sich vor Verbrennungen und höllischen Schmerzen schützen können?_

_Das erfahrt ihr in „Die Feuerprobe – West"_


	73. Die Feuerprobe West

_Weiter geht es mit den Prüfungen für unsere Freunde und das Miststück. ^^ Nein, ich mag Alexia...sie ist mir gut gelungen. Eine tolle Figur. ____ Aber man soll sich ja nicht selbst loben...das ist unschön. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

**Feuerprobe – West**

Kapitel LXXII

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Alexia fiel.

Gerne hätte sie jetzt ihre Kristalle gehabt, um den Fall zu bremsen. Doch an sie würde sie leider nicht kommen. Wieso der Broker getan hatte, was er getan hatte, verstand Alexia immer noch nicht.

Der Verdacht, er würde sich ihrer entledigen war ihr schon früher gekommen, doch dann hatte er sich als echter Gentleman erwiesen. Hatte ihr sogar die beiden Steine überlassen und keinen für sich gefordert.

So konnte man sich täuschen. Als die Treppe unter ihren Füßen zusammen brach, schrie Alexia erschrocken auf. Während des Falls hatte sie nur einen Gedanken: Wenn sie die Steine hätte, wäre sie gerettet.

Alexia wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und vor allem nicht so. Ihr Herz raste, als sie sich die wenigen Sekunden im freien Fall befand. Ihre Gehirn wurde überflutet von Reizen und Gedankengängen, dass sie für einen Moment glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.

Es war fast so, als hätte sich jemand in ihren Kopf gedrängt und würde sie jetzt quälen. Sie wusste genau, was es war. Die Elementsteine!

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde –vor allem nicht vor Lara Croft, die in wenigstens mit ihr zusammen gleich den steinharten Boden küssen würde- so hatte Alexia schon lange geahnt, dass die Steine einem nicht nur grenzenlose Macht verliehen. Sie forderten auch einen Tribut: Die Seele!

Alexia war sich sogar sicher, dass sie schon verloren war. So oft, wie sie den Stein schon genutzt hatte, war es überhaupt ein Wunder, dass sie nicht wie Zimmermann bereits in einer Symbiose mit dem Windelement lebte.

Dann folgte der Aufprall. Alexia hatte erwartet jetzt als blutiger Klumpen zu enden, doch stattdessen wurde sie nur nass. Als sie den Sog merkte, bemühte sie sich nicht mal darum an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Sie sollte sich die Luft lieber sparen. Denn, wo es einen Sog gab, gab es auch einen Weg nach draußen.

Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass ihre gerade aufgestellte Theorie auch wirklich stimmte. Trotz der Finsternis um sie herum, glaubte sie das Rohr zu erkennen, in das sie gesogen wurde. Einige Male überschlug sie sich und sie verlor die Orientierung, wusste nicht mehr wo oben und wo unten war.

Doch das brauchte sie auch gar nicht zu wissen, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich wieder draußen. Das Rohr spülte sie mit erstaunlich viel Druck nach draußen und sie schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf.

Der Boden war hier einwenig abschüssig, so dass das Wasser ablaufen konnte und Alexia wurde noch die wenigen Meter hinabgespült, wie ein Stück Stoff. Als ihre Rutschpartie endete, wagte sie es erst wieder zu atmen. Die Gefahr sich zu verschlucken war zu groß. Ihre Knochen schmerzten, sie spürte dass sie sich das Knie aufgeschrammt hatte und frisches, warmes Blut nach draußen drang und ihre leichten Sommerhosen verschmutzte.

Der Verband, den Max ihr angelegt hatte, war vollkommen durchweicht und war somit unbrauchbar geworden. Gut, dass sich Alexia noch von Sara Pezzini hatte ein Oberteil leihen dürfen. Es war zwar kein besonders hübsches und entsprach auch nicht absolut nicht Alexias Geschmack, aber in der Not fraß selbst der Teufel bekanntlich Fliegen. Darum hatte sie sich entschlossen nicht noch eine Szene zu veranstalten.

„Verdammt.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und richtete sich langsam auf. Alle Glieder schmerzten und als sie den Verband um ihren Oberkörper abnahm, spürte sie dass die Wunde dort aufgegangen sein musste. Sehen konnte sie es nicht.

„Jetzt werde ich also doch noch jämmerlich verbluten.", murmelte sie leise, mehr belustigt als besorgt.

Doch das Schicksal meinte es dieses Mal gut mit ihr. Denn nur einen Augenblick nachdem sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, hörte sie plötzlich einen Schrei. Es war eine männliche Stimme.

Dem Schrei folgte ein: „Verflucht!", und dann prallte eine weitere Gestalt neben Alexia auf dem harten Steinboden auf, womit die Rutschpartie beendet war.

Im Zwielicht der Flammen, die an den Wänden in entsprechenden Schalen brannten, erkannte sie Maxwell. Er war als Einziger so gut gewesen und hatte sich für sie eingesetzt. Wenn man es denn so nennen wollte.

_Wenigstens wird er mir neuen Verband geben, _dachte sie in dem Moment, richtete sich auf und reichte Max die Hand.

Keuchend nahm er die Hilfe an und kam dann auf die Beine. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt war an einer Stell ausgeschürft und die Haut darunter stark gerötet. Die Sonnenbrille, die er vorhin noch getragen hatte, war irgendwo in der Rinne verschwunden und sein Kinnbärtchen, dass er erst seit wenigen Tagen trug, war vollkommen zerzaust.

Alles in allem bot er einen jämmerlichen Anblick dar, doch irgendwie fand Alexia das rührend. Sehr menschlich.

_Als ob du noch weißt, was menschlich ist, _kam ihr der Gedanke plötzlich in den Sinn. Würde sie es nicht besser wissen, hätte sie geschworen jemand anderes hätte ihr das gesagt. Dann wusste sie auch wieder, wer ihr das ein mal gesagt hatte. Alexias eigener Vater und er hatte es noch nicht ein mal zu ihr gesagt, sondern zu Alexias Mutter.

Das war kurz nach dem Autounfall gewesen, als alle Probleme begonnen hatten.

_Wusste gar nicht, dass mich die Geister meiner Vergangenheit noch so quälen, _dachte sie.

„Ach du heiliger Bimm-Bamm.", Max griff Alexia an die Schultern und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu sich: „Deine Wunde ist wieder aufgegangen. Warte mal...", er begann hinter ihrem Rücken zu kramen, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Verbandsmaterial.

_Na endlich, _Alexia war bereits einwenig schwindelig geworden.

„Zieh mal das Shirt hoch.", sprach Max dann weiter und als sie zögerte fügte er ein: „Nun mach schon.", hinzu.

Der rabiate Ton gefiel Alexia. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie das Oberteil hochzog und die Wunde entblößte. Max begann den Verband um ihren Bauch und ihre Brust zu legen. Als er fertig war, hörte sie ihn noch etwas verstauen und dann sagte er an sie gerichtet: „Okay. Kannst dich wieder anziehen."

Sie tat, was er empfohlen hatte und wand sich dann an ihn: „Danke."

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie eine Menge Blut verloren haben musste, denn ihr wurde für einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen und ihr Kreislauf drohte zu kollabieren. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, fand sie sich in Max Armen wieder.

Auch ihm schien die Situation ein wenig unangenehm und er versuchte überall nur nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen. Schließlich positionierte sie sich so, dass ihre Füße wieder ihr eigenes Gewicht halten würden und löste sich von ihm: „Wir sollten schauen, dass wir weiter kommen."

Max sah sich um: „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt gelandet?!"

„Gute Frage, aber frag mich dann doch lieber was leichteres.", auch Alexia wand sich nun ihrer Umgebung zu. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Gang, einem Tunnel wahrscheinlich. Mehrere Feuerschalen erhellten ihren Weg, waren aber so platziert, dass man gerade mal wenige Meter weit sehen konnte.

„Sieh dir das mal an.", Max deutete auf etwas an der rechten Wand. Als Alexia näher herantrat, erkannte sie eine Steintafel.

„Das gibt es doch nicht...", murmelte sie leise und blieb mitten im Satz hängen. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu irritierend.

„...Hieroglyphen, oder?", beendete Max schließlich ihren angefangenen Satz.

Alexia nickte.

„Kannst du sie lesen?!", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Ja. Ich habe es mir mal beibringen lassen.", sie dachte zurück an ihren ehemaligen Mentor. Werner von Croy, der auch Lara in die Geheimnisse der Archäologie eingeweiht hatte. Leider war Werner früh gestorben, weshalb ihre Arbeit mit ihm nie vollendet worden war.

„Also, was steht da nun?", Max war ungeduldig. Ihm jagte der Ort scheinbar einen Schauer über den Rücken. Alexia hingegen war erstaunlicherweise mehr als ruhig.

Statt darauf einzugehen, begann sie einfach zu übersetzen.

_Glühendes Verlangen treibt den Suchenden. Doch was zu finden es ihn verlangt, so voller Kraft und endloser Macht es sprießt. Nur der, der wirklich stark im Geiste ist, soll bekommen, wonach es so viele düngt. Viele hat es hierher getrieben, keinem ist es je gelungen. _

„Stark im Geiste?!", Max blickte Alexia fragend an: „Bin jetzt in einem Casting für Star Wars gelandet, oder wie verstehe ich das?"

„Ich denke, dass sollten wir herausfinden.", die Blondine deutete in den Gang hinein: „Sollen wir?"

Max nickte und dann machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg. Was Alexia bereits vermutet hatte, entpuppte sich jetzt als wahr. Die Hieroglyphen hatten sie darauf gebracht, dass es sich hierbei womöglich um einen ägyptischen Tempel handeln konnte. Jetzt sah sie ihre Theorie bestätigt.

Immer mehr Hieroglyphen tauchten entlang der Wände auf. Hinzu kam noch, dass der Tunnel jetzt mehr einem Pfad durch eine Pyramide glich. Der grob aus dem Felsen gehauene Gang wich einem abgestützten und abgesicherten und vor allem künstlerisch verzierten Gang.

Riesige Anubisstatuen stützen die Decke, teilweise noch in so gutem Zustand, als wären sie erst letzten Dienstag hier platziert worden.

Da Alexia nur im Vorbeigehen die Hieroglyphen lass, konnte sie sich nur zur Hälfte zusammenreimen, was sie erzählten.

So weit sie es verstand, handelte es von den vier Elementsteinen. Den vier Grundgerüsten der Erde. Dem Wasser, dass alles Leben gebar, dem Feuer, dass es dem Menschen möglich machte, sich zu entwickeln, der Erde, die Früchte trägt und dem Wind, der das Leben auf dem ganzen Erdball verteilte.

Doch anscheinend hatten die Götter darin mehr als nur das Grundgerüst der Erde gesehen. Sondern viel mehr eine machtvolle Waffe. Dann brachen die Hieroglyphen ab und plötzlich spürte sie Max Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

Sie war voran gegangen, ohne einen Blick nach vorne zu werfen und jetzt hielt Max sie davon ab noch einen Schritt zu machen.

„Was ist los?!", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Sieh dir das doch mal an.", er deutete auf eine Reihe von Fliesen, die eine etwas hellere Färbung aufwiesen, als der Rest: „Könnte das eine Falle sein?"

Alexia sah erst die hellen Fliesen an, dann blickte sie weiter den Gang entlang. Sie konnte in regelmäßigen Abständen angebrachte Metallplatten am Boden sehen und zwischen den Metallplatten, die irgendwo links und rechts in den Wänden verschwanden, erkannte sie etwa Daumenbreite Rillen.

„Wovon hat der Text vorhin noch gesprochen? Von Stärke im Geiste. Wahrscheinlich sollen uns die Architekten damit nur suggerieren, dass es sich um eine Falle handeln könnte. Damit können wir unsere Stärke beweisen.", mutmaßte Alexia.

Sie fand zwar, dass es keine besonders kluge Erklärung war, aber sie konnte sich das gut vorstellen. Antike Baumeister hatten oft eine interessante Vorstellung von Willensprüfung. Da sollte man sich nicht zu sehr von beeinflussen lassen.

„Meinst du wirklich?", Max schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber selbst wenn es eine Falle sein sollte. Das ist leider unser einziger Ausgang.", Alexia deutete in Richtung der Metallplatten und Rillenkonstruktion. Am Ende dieser Konstruktion erkannte sie eine Art Durchlass in Menschenform.

Max erwiderte darauf nichts und blickte nachdenklich den Tunnel entlang. Erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung.

„Vertrau mir.", Alexia wusste selbst, wie lachhaft das klingen musste. Sie war aber froh, dass jetzt Max an ihrer Seite war und keiner von den anderen.

Er würde ihr noch am ehesten sein Vertrauen schenken und das tat er auch, denn dann nickte er. Auf Alexias Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Okay. Dann lass uns gehen.", sie machten gleichzeitig einen Schritt über die helleren Fliesen und bereuten es sofort wieder.

Sofort begannen irgendwo hinter den Wänden große Räder zu mahlen und der antike Mechanismus setzte sich in Gang. Die Rillen entpuppten sich als Schienen für grobe Klingen. Mit einer fast unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit schossen sie aus dem Boden in die Decke hinein und dann wieder zurück.

Die Schalen an den Wänden, in denen bisher nur schwache Flammen gebrannt hatten, flammten nun auf und erleuchteten die gesamte Szene.

„Oh verdammt.", Max deutete nach vorne: „Renn!"

_Sehr witzig, _fast wäre der Satz Alexia laut herausgerutscht. Dann erkannte sie, was er meinte. Denn der Durchlass am Ende des Tunnels schloss sich langsam. Sie mussten sich tatsächlich beeilen.

Sie warteten den Moment ab, als die erste Klinge sich wieder in Richtung Decke verabschiedete und rannten dann los. Auf den Metallplatten konnten sie zwischendurch eine kurze Pause einlegen. So kamen sie zwar voran, aber bei weitem nicht so schnell, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätten.

„Wird es hier wärmer, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?", fragte Max schließlich, als sie die vierte der zehn Metallplatten bis zum Ziel erreicht hatten.

Beide blickten hinab und erkannten, was der Grund für Max' Vermutung war. Das Metall unter ihren Füßen glühte in einem leichten rot und Qualm stieg von den Gummisohlen ihrer Stiefel auf.

„Shit.", Max –als Amerikaner ans Fluchen gewöhnt- stieß noch ein paar weitere Flüche aus und griff dann nach Alexias Handgelenk: „Jetzt müssen wir uns aber wirklich mal beeilen."

Adrenalin jagte durch Alexias Körper, denn nun konnten sie keine Pausen mehr einlegen, es sei denn sie wollten bald ohne Schuhe auf dem heißen Metall stehen und sich die Füße verbrennen.

Max sprang, während die nächste Klinge noch aus dem Boden schoss, darüber hinweg, rannte dann zwei Plattformen weiter. Alexia tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings zögerte sie noch ein wenig. Nur langsam holte sie auf.

„Komm schon!", schrie er ihr zu und drehte sich kurz im Lauf zu ihr. Dadurch wurde er stark ausgebremst, denn beinah hätte er die Klinge nicht gesehen, die vor ihm herab fiel. Alexia holte auf und es gelang ihr sogar, in dem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, zu überholen. Noch zwei Metallplatten trennten sie von dem rettenden Durchlass.

Dort hatte sich das massive Tor bereits bis zur Hälfte gesenkt. Ohne zu stoppen, nahm Alexia Anlauf, übersprang die nächste Klinge und setzte dann zu einem Hechtsprung an. Das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper verhinderte, dass sie sich über etwas wie Brandblasen Gedanken machte.

Sie rollte sich über ihre rechte Schulter ab und kullerte dann durch den Durchlass. Der Geruch von angesengten Haaren stieg ihr in die Nase und ihre Schulter brannte ein wenig. Der Verbrand den Max angelegt hatte, hatte die meisten Verbrennungen verhindert.

„Los komm!", sie legte sich flach auf den Bauch und schob ihre Hand durch. Doch Max war zu langsam. Der kurze Moment vorhin hatte ihn komplett aus der Fassung gebracht und viel zu vorsichtig gemacht.

„Mach schon!", schrie Alexia ihn an: „Beeil dich!" Sie wusste nicht mal, wieso sie ihn anfeuerte. Immerhin gehörte er zu ihren Konkurrenten. Aber Max war anders als Lara und ihre Freunde. Er hatte sich ernsthaft um Alexia gesorgt und das machte ihn zu etwas besserem.

Leider war es in Alexias Leben bisher so gewesen, dass jeder Mensch, den sie für etwas besonderes gehalten hatte, nicht lange gelebt hatte.

„Max!", schrie sie noch ein mal.

Er erreichte die letzte Platte, doch da war das Tor schon zu tief unten. Sie sah noch, wie sich von unten Finger an das Tor legten und wie er versuchte es auf zu stemmen. Doch dann musste er loslassen, wenn er seine Finger noch behalten wollte.

„MAX!", Alexia hämmerte gegen das Tor: „NEIN! Nein...", das zweite Nein war mehr schon ein Wimmern. Resignation. Noch ein mal schlug sie mit der Faust gegen das Tor, doch es rührte sich nicht. Hätte der Broker ihr nicht die Steine entwendet, hätte sie Max jetzt retten können. So musste sie ihn aber seinem Schicksal überlassen. Genauso wie damals bei Kayleigh...

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Eigentlich sollte Alexia gar nicht mit Max in einer Prüfung landen, aber irgendwie fand ich den Gedanken schon toll. Max ist also eingeschlossen in dem Tunnel und verbrennt jetzt bei lebendigem Leib...oder?! Wir werden es bald erfahren..._

_Schöne Zeit bis dahin..._


	74. Die Feuerprobe Ost

**Die Feuerprobe – Ost**

Kapitel LXXIII

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Chase Carver hatte noch nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt. Deshalb war er auch umso erschrockener, als die Steine unter seinen Füßen plötzlich in sich zusammenbrachen und er sich im freien Fall befand.

Wenn das sein Leben gewesen sein sollte, warum kam dann nicht dieser berühmte Film, der einem noch mal alles vor Augen hielt? Chase war irgendwie enttäuscht von der Art wie er jetzt sterben würde.

Vor allem aber war er enttäuscht von den falschen Vorstellungen, die einem das Fernsehen und andere Medien immer vermittelten. Falls aber doch etwas an dieser Lebenslaufsequenz kurz vor seinem Tod etwas dran sein sollte, konnte es nur eins bedeuten: Sein Leben würde hier noch nicht enden!

Sein Fall wurde plötzlich gebremst, als Wasser über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug. _Ein unterirdischer See, _erkannte Chase nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. Doch als er versuchte hinauf zu schwimmen und sich nach seinen Freunden umzusehen, merkte er dass es nicht ging. Stattdessen wurde er scheinbar sogar weiter in die Tiefe gerissen.

_Ein Strudel!_

Er war froh, dass er seine Lungen instinktiv mit Luft gefüllt hatte, denn so würde er noch wenigstens sehen, wohin der Sog in führte, bevor er endgültig sterben würde.

_Ein mieses Ende für einen nicht minder miesen Grabräuber, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Tausend Gedanken und unvollendete Dinge sausten in Form von Bildern und Gedanken vor seinem Inneren Auge daher. Vielleicht war das der Film, auf den er gewartet hatte?

Aber anders als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, sah er nicht was vergangen war, sondern was er jetzt wo er sterben würde, verpasst hatte. Er hatte Lara nicht mehr sagen können, dass seine Gefühle immer da sein würden. Er hatte ihr nicht sagen können, dass er ihr wegen der Geschichte mit Max nicht sauer war.

Er würde seine Schwester nicht mehr sehen können, würde sich nicht von ihr verabschieden können. Außerdem war doch bald wieder ein _Lost-_Marathon im Fernsehen.

Plötzlich ließ der Sog von ihm ab und er spürte, wie er sich für wenige Sekunden wieder im freien Fall befand. Anscheinend war er aus einer Art Röhre herausgekommen. Sein Flug endete erneut im Wasser, doch dieses Mal spürte er keinen weiteren Sog, weshalb er schließlich auftauchte und sich umsah.

Es war dunkel. Finster, würde es sogar noch eher beschreiben, weshalb er überlegte sein Feuerzeug hervor zu kramen und es zu entzünden. Doch etwas ließ Chase Carver innehalten. Ein Geruch wie..._Öl. _

„Okay.", murmelte er zu sich und machte noch ein paar Schwimmbewegungen, bevor er noch drohte unterzugehen. Die nasse Kleidung zog an ihm und versuchte ihn unter Wasser zu bekommen.

Er spürte unter seinen Füßen keinen Boden und wusste auch nicht wie groß das Becken war, in dem er gelandet war oder ob es überhaupt einen Ausgang gab. Von oben jedenfalls floss immer mehr Wasser nach.

„Ich brauche eine Lichtquelle.", vorsichtig suchte er die Hosentaschen nach einer Neonröhre ab und tatsächlich konnte er nach wenigen Augenblicken eine spüren. Mit einer schnellen Drehung entflammte er das kühle Licht und hoffte, dass das Glas keine Risse oder ähnliches hatte, durch dass ein Funke nach außen dringen könnte.

Als um ihn herum nichts explodierte, wagte er es vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen.

„Oh.", entfuhr es ihm, als er seine Lage erfasst hatte: „Das sieht wirklich mies aus."

Er befand sich in einem vielleicht fünf mal fünf Meter großen Becken. An der Decke sah er das Rohr, durch dass er eben hier her gelangt war. Doch das war alles nicht weiter tragisch, wenn es einen Ausgang gegeben hätte. Die Wände waren auf allen vier Seiten massiv und nirgends konnte er eine Lücke, Kante oder ähnliches entdecken.

Doch damit nicht genug, denn plötzlich hörte er über sich eine kurze, elektrische Entladung und er konnte sehen, wie Funken in seine Richtung regneten. Da die Decke noch viel zu weit von ihm entfernt war, erloschen die Funken, bevor sie das Öl, dass auf dem Wasser schwamm erreichten.

„Sobald sich das Becken gefüllt hat, werde ich hier drin gebraten.", erkannte er. Bei einigen seiner Abenteuer hatte er sich angewöhnt mit sich selbst zu sprechen, denn das half ihm einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, wenn er merkte das er allein aber noch nicht verloren war.

„Ein Ausgang!", sprach er weiter zu sich selbst: „Irgendwo muss doch etwas sein.", er holte tief Luft und tauchte ab, während sich der Wasserpegel weiter hob, da immer noch Wasser nachströmte.

_Mist, Mist, Mist..._Chase wünschte sich alles nur das nicht. Er befand sich in einer schier auswegslosen Situation. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde es hier nicht mal einen Ausweg geben. Er tauchte hinab. Der Boden war noch nicht so tief, wie er vermutet hatte, weshalb er die Steinplatte am Grund erkannte.

Dort stand irgendwas in einer Schrift, die Chase nicht kannte.

_Wäre Lara bloß hier. _Er hatte keine Möglichkeit das jetzt zu übersetzen. Dann kam Chase ein Gedanke.

Wahrscheinlich stand dort irgendwas von Prüfungen oder ähnliches. Wenn es sich hier um eine simple Todesfalle handeln würde, hätten sich die Architekten nicht die Mühe gemacht den Boden mit diesen Schriftzeichen zu verzieren. Also _musste _es einen Ausweg geben. Jetzt musste er ihn nur finden und zwar ohne das er auch nur einen Tipp von dem Text da unten bekam.

Wenn doch bloß sein Handy jetzt Empfang hätte, dann könnte er kurz bei Alister und Zip anrufen und sich den Text übersetzen lassen.

_Doch zuerst brauch ich erst mal Luft. _Gierig sog er den Sauerstoff wieder in seine Lungen, ehe er erneut hinab tauchte und jetzt ganz akribisch begann die Wände abzusuchen. Er fand Zeichnungen, die ihm aber nicht wirklich weiterhalfen.

Er konnte vier Kugeln erkennen, die in vier Richtungen von großen, menschenähnlichen Figuren getragen wurden. Vermutlich handelte es sich dabei um die vier Steine nach denen sie suchten, doch Chase reizte es im Moment nicht nach Geschichte und Mythologie. Viel wichtiger schien es ihm sein Leben zu retten.

Über sich, an der Wasseroberfläche sah er eine erneute Entladung und es regnete wieder Funken hinab. Wie das die alten Baumeister hinbekommen hatten, wusste Chase nicht aber auch das erschien ihm augenblicklich irgendwie zweitrangig.

Auf einem weiteren Bild erkannte er vier Gräber auf denen die Kugeln prangten. Also schien sich die Sache zu bestätigen, dass die Götter einst diese Welt beherrschten. Chase konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, wie es möglich war das Götter starben.

Wieder musste er auftauchen um nach Luft zu schnappen. Chase befand sich wirklich in einer miesen Lage.

_Du musst den Kopf frei haben, _dachte er zu sich und tauchte wieder ab, während über ihm erneut eine Entladung stattfand, wie um ihn daran zu erinnern das er nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hatte.

Fast blind tastete er sich die Wände entlang. Da er das meiste nur sehr verschwommen sah, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er den Hebel oder ähnliches übersah. Schließlich ertasteten seine Finger etwas, dass ihn hoffen ließ. Ein vielleicht Faustgroßes Loch in das er hineinfassen konnte.

In normalen Fällen würde er sich erst mal absichern und eventuelle Kanten, Zacken und weiteres beachten, doch jetzt musste er sich beeilen.

In dem Loch bekam er etwas zu fassen, dass ihn ein wenig an einen Schaltknüppel beim Auto erinnerte. Doch als Chase daran ziehen wollte, erkannte er das seine Hand nicht mehr hinauspasste. Es war dasselbe Prinzip wie bei dem Affen und dem Zucker. Legte man Zucker in einen Baumstamm mit einem Loch, so greift der Affe hinein und umfasst mit seinen Fingern den Zucker. Doch sobald er seine Hand zur Faust geballt hat, bekommt er sie nicht mehr hinaus, weil sie so zu groß für das Loch wird.

Zum Glück war Chase kein Affe, weshalb er den Knüppel losließ und erst mal wieder hinauftauchte, um Luft schnappen zu können.

Als seine Hand sich darum geschlossen hatte, hatte er etwas gespürt. Eine Art Einkerbung in das Metall des Schaltknüppels. Aus Mangel an kreativen Namen für das Objekt beschloss Chase es ab jetzt Schaltknüppel zu taufen.

Es hatte sich angefühlt wie eine Träne, irgendwie Tropfenförmig.

_Wasser?_ Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass es das Element Wasser verdeutlichte? Chase tauchte erneut hinab, suchte die Stelle von eben und arbeitete sich von da aus einmal die Wände entlang. Tatsächlich fand er an allen vier Wänden jedes Mal so eine Einkerbung.

Doch seine Hoffnung war schnell enttäuscht worden, dass es sich dabei um die Elemente handelte.

Beim zweiten spürte er an dem Knüppel noch eine Art Wellenlinie, was Wind verdeutlichen konnte. Das hätte ja alles noch gepasst, doch dann war bei dem dritten seine Hoffnung zerstört worden.

Linien, die von links oben nach rechts unten verliefen. Links oben waren sie noch dicht bei einander und liefen nach unten hin auseinander.

Was konnte das sein?

Bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, sah er eine erneute Entladung und erkannte, dass er sich der Decke gefährlich näherte.

Es musste schnell eine Lösung her.

_Denk, Chase. Denk!_

Er beschloss sich zuerst den letzten Knüppel anzusehen. Das Symbol auf dem letzten Knüppel fühlte sich irgendwie an wie eine Sonne. Was also hatte er alles jetzt?

Als Chase auftauchte, begann er mit seinen Überlegungen. Dieses Mal wieder laut, um sich selbst beim Denken zu unterstützen und das Gefühl los zu werden, dass er hier gegen die Zeit spielte. Denn seine Stimme überdeckte die nun häufiger stattfindenden Entladungen.

Als sie sich der Decke näherten, erkannte Chase auch was die Entladungen verursachte und weshalb er auch immer wieder dieses merkwürdige Geräusch gehört hatte.

Es waren zwei Steine die mit solcher Wucht aufeinander schlugen, dass es Funken regnete.

Chase zwang sich zur Konzentration.

Einen Wassertropfen, Wellenlinien, Strahlen und eine Art Sonne. Das waren die vier Symbole gewesen. Doch was hatten sie gemeinsam?

Was konnten Wellen alles bedeuten? Was bedeutete es wenn Wasser ausfiel, da er bereits einen Tropfen hatte der Wasser symbolisierte?

Konnte es Wind sein?

Chase merkte gar nicht, wie er leise verzweifelt wimmerte. Was konnte das bedeuten? Was hatten die vier Objekte gemeinsam?

Dann kam Chase die Eingebung. Er hatte ein mal bei einer von Laras Vorlesungen dabei gesessen und sich mit Zeichnen beschäftigt (hauptsächlich hatte er Körperteile von Lara gezeichnet, die außer ihm kaum einer kannte). So weit er sich noch entsann, hatte Lara über Indianerstämme gesprochen auf den verschiedenen Kontinenten und dabei war ihm noch etwas hängen geblieben.

Nämlich, wie Indianerstämme die Himmelsrichtungen deuteten. Der Norden brachte Sturm, der Süden die Wärme, der Osten das Licht und der Westen den Regen.

Wellenlinien für Sturm, Sonne für Wärme, Strahlen für das Licht und der Tropfen für den Regen. Das konnte passen! Das _musste _passen, denn es war Chase letzte Chance. Wie war da doch der Merkspruch gleich? N_ie _O_hne _S_eife _W_aschen._ N – O – S – W. Das war doch die Reihenfolge der Himmelsrichtungen, in der sie in Schulen immer gelehrt wurden, oder?

Chase blieb keine Zeit mehr.

Also tauchte er hinab, atmete vorher noch mal tief ein und in dem Moment landete der erste Funke auf der Öloberfläche. Seine Hoffnung hatte sich hier bewahrheitet und das Öl schwamm nur oben auf dem Wasser. Trotzdem gab es jetzt kein zurück mehr. Denn sollte er auftauchen, würde Chase sofort Feuer fangen.

Er suchte die Wellenlinien, schob seine Finger hinein und zog an dem Knüppel so gut er konnte, ohne eine Faust machen zu müssen. Dann schwamm er weiter, zog an dem Knüppel mit den Lichtstrahlen.

Irgendwo hörte er in der Ferne das Geräusch mahlender Zahnräder und sich bewegender Steinplatten. Chase schöpfte Hoffnung. Er konnte es schaffen, wenn ihm der Sauerstoff nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Schnell schwamm er hinüber zu dem Sonnensymbol und zog daran. Da er seine Hand bisher hatte behalten dürfen, glaubte Chase auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

_Endlich hat es mal geholfen, doch ein wenig den Erzählungen anderer zu lauschen. _Bisher hatte Chase so etwas nicht interessiert, doch jetzt nahm er sich vor Laras Bibliothek komplett zu lesen und sich jedes Detail zu merken und nicht vorher hinauszukommen.

Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und schrieen nach Luft, verlangten das er den Mund öffnete und einatmete. Doch das durfte er nicht, er musste den Atemreflex unterdrücken. Um seinen Körper am Leben zu halten, brauchte er den Sauerstoff nicht, denn in seiner Blutbahn befand sich noch genug.

Schließlich fand er den letzten Knüppel, den Regen, und zog auch daran. Einen Moment lang wartete er darauf, dass irgendwas passierte, dass sich das Wasser wie durch Zauberhand auflöste. Doch es schien nichts zu passieren.

_Verdammt..._Chase war verloren. Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und hatte verspielt. Dann spürte er plötzlich wieder den Sog unter seinen Füßen. Das Wasser wurde abgelassen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er tauchte weiter in die Tiefe, dem Sog entgegen. Als er davon richtig erfasst wurde, spürte er einen Moment noch einen brennenden Schmerz, als sein Arm irgendwo an einen Stein stieß, dann schloss Chase die Augen und ließ sich von dem Sog weiter tragen, in der Hoffnung irgendwann wieder Luft zu haben.

Diese Prüfung hatte Chase gemeistert.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Und was ist mit Max? Wir werden es sicher bald erfahren!_


	75. Die Feuerprobe Süd

**Feuerprobe – Süd**

Kapitel LXXIV

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Wie sie vermutet hatte, wurde ihr Fall von Wasser gebremst. Lara spürte dass irgendjemand ihrer Freunde gegen sie stieß, wusste aber nicht wer es war und ob die Person es überhaupt bemerkte. Lara jedenfalls tat es, denn in ihrer Schulter explodierte der Schmerz in allen Farben und Formen, ähnlich einer Blüte die sich bis in ihre Fingerspitzen zog.

„Au!", entfuhr es ihr dumpf unter der Wasseroberfläche und sie schluckte ein wenig Wasser, hustete und versuchte das Wasser wieder aus ihren Lungen zu bekommen.

Erfolglos.

Der Sog, den sie ebenfalls vermutet hatte, zog sie hinab in die Tiefe und Lara war für einen Moment versucht die Macht des Steines zu nutzen und sich und ihre Freunde zu retten, doch es musste auch einen anderen Weg geben. Ihre Finger suchten den Magnethaken und sie richtete ihn in die Richtung, von der sie glaubte das dort die Wasseroberfläche war. Sie hatte sich nach dem Tritt einige Mal überschlagen und hatte somit vollkommen die Orientierung verloren.

Lara zog den Stecher des Magnethakens durch und jagte das Seil irgendwo ins Nirgendwo. Als der Sog aber weiterhin an ihr zerrte und sie scheinbar keinen Halt gefunden hatte, gab Lara auf. Irgendwo würde der Sog sie schon hinführen. Denn meistens galt. Wenn irgendwo das Wasser abfloss, dann floss es auch wieder irgendwo hin, wo es vermutlich Sauerstoff gab. Jedenfalls hatte sie mit der Theorie bisher immer Glück gehabt.

Tatsächlich fand sie sich nach einiger Zeit in einer Art Rohrleitung wieder. Sie war froh, dass der Kanal breit genug war und sie somit nicht Gefahr lief irgendwo hängen oder stecken zu bleiben und dann zu ertrinken.

So plötzlich wie sie sich in dem Rohr wieder gefunden hatte, so schnell war es auch vorbei. Mit Hochdruck wurde sie aus der Leitung gepumpt und flog einige Meter, ehe sie hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlug.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihr und sie hielt sich die Schulter, die durch den Aufprall zusätzliche schmerzhafte Erfahrungen machen musste. Einen Moment lang blieb sie liegen und pumpte den Sauerstoff, den sie zum leben brauchte, in ihre Lungen. Alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich und sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts lieber als eine Runde schlafen zu können und sich zu erholen.

Das würde leider ein Wunsch bleiben. Die Badewanne, für die Sara geschwärmt hatte, kam Lara im Moment sehr verlockend vor. Dafür müsste sie aber einen anderen Termin finden. Jetzt galt es erst Mal in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo sie gelandet war und wo der Rest ihres Teams war. Vor allem aber würde sie gerne wissen, wo sich Alexia befand.

Diese Frau durfte man keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Sie plante etwas, da war sich Lara sicher.

Langsam erhob sie sich und sah sich in dem Raum um. Dieser entpuppte sich schnell als ein Gang, grob in Felsen gehauen. An den Wänden brannten einige Fackeln und Lara konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob sie schon gebrannt hatten, als das Wasser sie hier ausgespieen hatte. Wahrscheinlich schon, aber der Ort war so voller Magie, dass Lara sich nicht sicher sein konnte.

„Wo hat es mich nur wieder hin verschlagen.", murmelte sie leise zu sich selber, als würde außer ihr noch jemand diese Worte hören können. Da es kein zurück gab, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dem Gang zu folgen.

Lara fror trotz der Flammen an den Wänden. Sie schienen keine Wärme zu spenden, schienen fast wie Hologramme zu sein, Teile einer anderen Welt.

„Gut möglich das sie das sind.", Lara hatte jetzt aber keine Zeit sich damit genauer zu befassen. Jede Sekunde die sie hier vertrödelte, konnte Alexia näher zu dem letzten Stein bringen.

Sie mochte ja die anderen beiden an den Broker verloren haben, doch das hieß nicht das ihre Sucht geheilt war. Lara musste diese Wahnsinnige aufhalten. Auch wenn sich Sara und die Anderen scheinbar auf Alexias Seite stellten, führte über kurz oder lang kein Weg daran vorbei.

Ihre Freunde mochten vielleicht an Alexia glauben, doch Lara ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen. Irgendwas lief ihr gehörig schief, dessen war sie sich sicher.

_Vielleicht ist es einfach nur mein Stein?_ Dieser Gedanke war ungewollt, doch für Gedanken trug man meistens keine Verantwortung. Sie kamen und gingen, wie es ihnen passte. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich der Stein der in ihr dieses enorme Misstrauen und diesen Hass hatte wachsen lassen. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht, dass Alexia den Stein bekam, weil sie innerlich selber nach mehr Macht dürstete?

Lara schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Das war meistens die wirkvollste Methode.

Zu ihrem Glück fiel ihr Blick in dem Moment auf eine Steintafel rechts an der Wand. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie Schriftzeichen. Nordische Runen, wie Lara jetzt erkannte.

_Möge das was du hier begehrst, Suchender, nicht die Zerstörung sein, denn das Objekt was du hier findest, trägt die Saat der Finsternis in sich. Mögen deine Ziele rein und gut sein und nicht schaden bringen über alles. Eine Probe dich erwartet, eine Prüfung deines Willens. Sei gewappnet für das Unerwartete._

So etwas in der Art musste es heißen. Lara kannte sich in dieser Schrift nicht besonders gut aus, aber sie zeigte Ähnlichkeit mit anderen Schriften, die ihr über die Jahre mal begegnet waren.

„Eine Probe also.", sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten: „Das kann ja noch heiter werden." Alles, was jetzt noch blieb war, dem Gang zu folgen, bis sie irgendwann zu ihrer Prüfung kommen würde. Lara hoffte nur, dass es bald sein würde und das es nichts mit Feuer zu tun haben würde. Denn Feuer, da war Lara sich sicher, mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

Leider war sie sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass diese Probe etwas mit Feuer zu tun haben würde. Immerhin suchten sie jetzt das Feuerelement.

Lara kamen die toten Soldaten in den Sinn. Ihre verbrannten Leiber, die gewaltigen Wunden. All das hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt und Lara wünschte sich aus tiefster Seele, dass sie diesem Wesen nicht begegnen mussten.

„Bei deinem Glück...", begann sie, wurde dann aber von etwas unterbrochen. Nämlich von der Tatsache, dass sich die Wände um sie herum veränderten. An der Konstruktion des Tunnels änderte sich nichts, was Lara in ihrem Verdacht bestärkte, dass dieser Gang in Anlehnung an die ersten Menschen gebaut worden war.

Dafür bemerkte sie jetzt Höhlenmalereien.

Sie sah große Figuren und kleinere, die sich vor den größeren beugten. Lara hatte gewusst, dass die Menschheit schon seit Jahrtausenden Gottheiten verehrt hatte, mit einigen davon hatte sie auch schon zu tun gehabt, aber das es soweit zurückreichte, wusste sie noch nicht. Schon damals mussten die Menschen ein genaues Verständnis davon gehabt haben, was es hieß einem Gott zu huldigen.

Die Bilder schienen eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Lara erkannte in den Händen der größeren Gestalten runde Objekte, vier an der Zahl.

„Die Elementsteine.", Lara ging einen Schritt schneller, da sie neugierig war, was die Götter mit den Steinen gemacht hatten.

„Also waren es doch Waffen der Götter.", erkannte sie schließlich. In der Zeit war sie der Geschichte weitergefolgt.

Es sah so aus, als ob die Götter in Streit darüber geraten waren, was mit den Steinen zu tun war oder wer sie besitzen durfte. Vier, in einem so gigantischen Götterpantheon, war wirklich eine mickrige Zahl.

Weiter konnte Lara sehen, wie eine gigantische Schlacht entbrannte, bei der Landmassen gespalten worden sind und ganze Berge zu Staub zermalmt worden waren.

„Das muss einer der Urkontinente sein. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch älter als Pangaea.", kommentierte sie ihre Entdeckung laut.

Schon immer hatte Lara der synthetischen Evolutionstheorie kritisch gegenüber gestanden. Dafür hatte sie zu viel gesehen, dass mit den Erkenntnissen modernster Wissenschaften nicht zu erklären war. Doch nun hatte sie endlich den Beweis und ärgerte sich wieder, dass sie nichts bei sich hatte, um diese Entdeckung fest zu halten.

Die Götter hatten also dazu geführt, dass die Welt so war, wie sie sie jetzt kannten. Doch was war mit den Steinen geschehen? Bevor Lara dieser Frage weiter nachgehen konnte, spürte sie plötzlich, wie unter ihren Füßen der Boden nachgab.

Bevor sie überhaupt wusste, wie ihr geschah, sprang ihr Körper bereits nach vorne und rollte sich ab. Aus dem entstandenen Loch schoss eine Flammensäule empor und breitete sich an der Decke des Ganges in alle Richtungen aus.

Lara spürte die Hitze der Flammen fast so, als wäre sie davon getroffen worden und wussten in dem Moment, dass es für sie keinen Ausweg mehr gab.

Als ihr Körper die Rolle vollendet hatte, war sie wieder auf den Beinen und die Stelle, die sie eben mit ihrem Körper berührt hatte, brach ebenfalls in sich zusammen und das Flammensäulenspektakel wiederholte sich.

„Da hab ich meine Prüfung!", murmelte sie zu sich selber und rannte los. Mehrmals drohte sie zu stolpern, wenn sie den Fuß nicht schnell genug weggezogen bekam, doch jedes Mal gelang es ihr irgendwie das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Die Temperatur in dem Gang hatte mittlerweile das erträgliche Maß überschritten und Lara fürchtete bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen.

„Schneller, Schneller, Schneller!", murmelte sie immer wieder und hätte dann plötzlich vor Schreck fast abgebremst.

Aus den Seiten jagten plötzlich zwei Baumstammdicke Metallstäbe aus beiden Seiten und schlugen unter Funken zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzogen und dann erneut hervorschnellten.

Zu Laras Glück waren sie relativ niedrig angebracht, so dass sie mit einem einfachen Satz darüber hinweg kam.

„Na toll!", weiter hinten konnte sie noch mehr solcher Vorrichtungen erkennen und nicht alle ließen erahnen, auf welcher Höhe der Tod zuschlagen würde.

Bei der nächsten Stelle ließ sich Lara auf den Boden fallen und rutschte unter der Falle hindurch. Am anderen Ende sprang sie auf die Beine, bevor der Boden unter ihr nachgab und sie für immer in ein Meer aus Flammen versinken würde, und rannte weiter.

Bei der dritten Station sah Lara über und unter sich diese kreisrunden Löcher.

Also setzte sie zu einem Hechtsprung an und kam so genau zwischen die beiden Installationen.

Lara rannte um ihr Leben.

Ihre Lungen brannten, teils vor Anstrengung, teils wegen der heißen Luft, Schweiß lief ihr am ganzen Körper hinab und Lara hatte das Gefühl bald so nass zu sein, dass sie auf dem Boden ausrutschen würde. Irgendwie kostete das alles Laras ganze Energie.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben konnte. Sie musste so viele Dinge beachten. Sie brauchte ein konstantes Tempo, einen geschärften Sinn um Fallen sehen und rechtzeitig einschätzen zu können und um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, was sie mehrmals zu verlieren drohte.

Der Gang, der mittlerweile von der Form her an eine sich windende Schlange erinnerte, machte eine Biegung nach links und Lara folgte ihr, immer den zusammenbrechenden Boden unter ihren Füßen und dann war die Prüfung genauso schnell vorbei, wie sie begonnen hatte. Vorher galt es aber noch eine letzte Falle zu überwinden und rechtzeitig durch das sich schließende Tor zu gelangen.

Von unten durch den Boden brach plötzlich etwas hervor und Lara bremste ihren Lauf, um nicht davon erwischt zu werden. So schnell, wie es gekommen war, war es auch bereits in der Decke verschwunden und Lara konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihre Geschwindigkeit nicht noch einen Bruchteil schneller gewählt hatte.

Jetzt begann aber um sie herum alles zusammen zu brechen. Der Boden, der eben noch so stabil ausgesehen hatte, verwandelte sich um sie herum in Sand und Lara musste springen, um die rettende Kante zu erreichen.

Da sie aus dem Stand gesprungen war, hatte sie es nicht geschafft auf festen Boden zu gelangen, stattdessen gruben sich ihre Finger in das Erdreich und nun baumelte sie über dem Abgrund, kaum in der Lage sich hoch zu ziehen.

Der Schweiß an ihren Händen, ließ Lara bedrohlich rutschen und sie musste mehrmals nachgreifen, um nicht vollständig den Halt zu verlieren.

„Verflucht...", murmelte sie mit letzter Kraft und spannte ihre Muskeln, zog sich wie bei einem Klimmzug hoch und hievte ihr Bein über den Rand, zog sich mit letzter Kraft hinauf und hatte dennoch keine Zeit sich auszuruhen.

Denn nun galt es das sich schließende Tor zu passieren. Wankend kam sie auf die Beine. Obwohl die Temperatur im Raum merklich nachgelassen hatte, brannten Laras Lungen noch immer als hätte sie pures Feuer inhaliert und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

Aus Angst, sie könnte rückwärts in den Abgrund fallen, kippte sie nach vorne und torkelte durch das Tor hindurch. Erst, als sie es hinter sich gelassen hatte und keine weiteren Mechanismen einen nahenden Tod ankündigten, erlaubte es sich Lara auf die Knie zu sinken und sich der Länge nach auf dem Bauch liegend für einen Moment lang auszustrecken und den kühlen Boden unter sich zu genießen.

Lara war am Leben und solche Momente, in denen sie knapp dem Tod entkam, zeigten ihr das es tatsächlich der Fall war. Es war merkwürdig: Nirgends fühlte Lara sich lebendiger, als in dem Grab einer fremden Person oder Gottheit, einem Ort an dem der Tod eigentlich die vorherrschende Stellung einnahm.

_Über der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Im Schatten der Felsen verharrte eine Gestalt und beobachtete die Geschehnisse über der Erde, so wie sie auch die Prüfungen der Menschen beobachtet hatte, die aus der Gestalt das gemacht hatten, was sie jetzt war. Es war für ihn ein köstliches Vergnügen gewesen, Lara Croft und die anderen leiden zu sehen, so wie sie ihn hatten leiden lassen. Jetzt bald würde er sich für das rächen können, was geschehen war. Doch zu erst musste er sich um die Person kümmern, die dem gerade gelandeten Helikopter entstieg.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Die Prüfungen wären also geschafft. _

_An einer Stelle denkt sich Lara, dass sie noch nie wirklich an die synthetische Evolutionstheorie geglaubt hat. Das fand ich sehr amüsant, weil diese wissenschaftlich ja quasi als belegt gilt und selbst wenn das alles noch heute nur Theorie ist, so ist es doch sehr plausibel. Umso lustiger war es deshalb, Lara Croft das Gegenteil beweisen zu lassen._


	76. Wieder vereint

_Es geht weiter. Die Feuerproben sind bestanden, mit mehr oder minder kaum Verlusten. Was wird das Team auf ihrem weiteren Weg erwarten? Werden sie die Welt vor der totalen Zerstörung bewahren können? Das erfahrt ihr in den nächsten vier Kapitel (na ja, nicht alles, das ist ja noch nicht das Ende...aber es wird einiges gelüftet. Also seid gespannt!!!)_

_Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht habe, für den Upload. Die Kapitel spukten schon länger auf meinem PC rum. Aber ich hatte dass dringende Bedürftnis noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, bevor ich das allea auf euch loslasse. Also erschreckt bitte nicht, wenn es wieder ein kleiner "Haufen" wird._

**Wieder vereint**

Kapitel LXXV

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Die Anderen zu finden, entpuppte sich im nachhinein als Kinderspiel. Doch bevor Lara sich stark genug fühlte, um weiter zu gehen, vergingen noch einige Minuten, in denen sie ihren Körper abkühlte und hoffte, dass sie sich eine gewaltige Grippe einholte.

Erstaunlicherweise regenerierte sich ihre Kraft schnell, schneller als sonst, was Lara auf den Stein zurückführte. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht bewusst benutzte, so hatte sie das Gefühl das der Stein _sie _ganz bewusst benutzen könnte, wenn er es wollte.

„Jetzt fang ich auch schon an zu spinnen.", sagte sie laut zu sich, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass sie noch lebte. In Gedanken fügte sie noch: _Jetzt wird ich bald schon wie Alexia _hinzu.

Schließlich gelang es ihr irgendwann, fast vollständig gestärkt, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Die Höhle machte eine leichte Biegung nach rechts und endete nach wenigen Metern in einer kleinen, kreisrunden Halle. Von dort aus führten noch vier weitere Weg.

Drei davon standen näher zu ihrem Tunnel und waren verschlossen und der letzte Gang, führte irgendwo tiefer ins Innere. Hier war nichts mehr von Höhlenmalereien oder ähnlichem zu sehen aber dafür konnte Lara etwas anderes erkennen. Ihre Freunde und Alexia!

Sie hatten sich am anderen Ende der Halle zusammengerottet und blickten teils verstört, teils finster drein.

Während Lara freudig näher kam, wurde auch ihre Miene düsterer, als sie erkannte das an dem Bild etwas nicht stimmte.

Chase lehnte an der Wand, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Sara hockte neben ihm, das Gesicht in den Händen gebettet, die Witchblade teilweise entfaltet und Alexia saß ihnen gegenüber, blickte nicht in Laras Richtung. Soweit war das Bild noch einigermaßen in Ordnung.

Hinter sich hörte sie, wie ein schwerer Stein gesenkt wurde und sie musste nicht nach hinten blicken, um zu erkennen, dass ihr Tunnel genauso wie die anderen drei sich schloss.

Irgendwie dauerte es ein wenig, bis Lara begriff, was da nicht stimmte. Max fehlte!

Es war nicht so, als ob sie ihn vergessen hatte, aber in den letzten Wochen war er zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Tagesablaufes geworden, so dass ihr Gehirn ihn irgendwie automatisch dazuerdachte hatte, als sie ihre Freunde (und Alexia) erblickte hatte.

Jetzt endlich schien auch Chase sie bemerkt zu haben und tippte Sara auf die Schulter.

Lara beschleunigte ihren Schritt und rief noch bevor sie die Kleingruppe erreicht hatte: „Wo ist Max?", sie hoffte inständig, dass jetzt eine Antwort wie: „Er ist nur mal eben voraus gegangen oder pinkeln oder Zigaretten holen.", kommen würde, aber stattdessen schüttelte Chase nur den Kopf.

Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen.

_Max hat es nicht geschafft!_

Lara blieb stehen und hob die Hand vor den Mund, blickte schweigend in die Runde und kämpfte einen dicken Kloß hinab: „Wie?"

Jetzt erst drehte sich Alexia um. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, als hätte sie Stundenlang Tränen vergossen: „Er war mit mir unterwegs...", ihre Stimme klang gebrochen, sie flüsterte fast: „...wir waren in dieser Prüfung und...das Tor schloss sich vor seiner Nase."

Lara glaubte ihr kein Wort. Plötzliche Wut flammte in ihrem Bauch auf und sie machte zwei große Schritte und stand neben Alexia, packte sie an den Schultern und zerrte sie in die Höhe: „Lügnerin!", brüllte sie.

Dann zog sie Alexia zu sich und stieß sie mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter ihr: „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du Miststück?!"

Chase und Sara lösten sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und zogen Lara von Alexia weg, die sich erst wehrte, dann aber kraftlos in Chase Armen zusammenbrach.

„Red!", Chase fuhr ihr sanft über die Oberarme, während er sie an sich presste. Alexia stand gebeugt vor ihr, die Augen wieder feucht und neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie war emotional vollkommen fertig, am Boden zerstört. Teilweise wegen dem Machtmissbrauch, teilweise wegen der Schmerzen.

Ob sie Max wirklich betrauerte, wusste Lara nicht, wollte sie aber auch nicht wissen.

„Beruhig dich!", hörte Lara Chase auf sie einreden: „Dasselbe Gespräch hatten wir eben auch schon.", erst jetzt fiel Lara das geschwollene Kinn von Alexia auf. Anscheinend hatte Chase ihr ebenfalls nicht glauben wollen und hatte ihr daraufhin einen Schlag verpasst.

„Hast du ihn sterben sehen?", brachte Lara hervor, als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Chase ließ sie aber immer noch nicht los.

„Nein.", kam es aus Alexias Mund: „Nein. Habe ich...nicht."

„Das heißt, er könnte noch leben!", in Laras Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Leute verlieren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wenige Augenblicke zuvor..._

Mit aller Kraft rannte Max vor die sich schließende Wand. Er hörte Alexia auf der anderen Seite seinen Namen rufen und hämmerte mehrmals verzweifelt gegen die Metallmauer, doch es hatte keinen Sinn und langsam schmerzten seine Füße.

Panisch blickte er sich um. Er war nur einen Moment davon entfernt den Verstand und somit sein Leben zu verlieren. Wenn er jetzt hier auf diesen glühenden Platten durchdrehte, dann war es um ihn geschehen.

Schließlich erkannte er etwas. Mit dem Schließen des Tores war die Falle abrupt zum Stehen gekommen, so dass er nun problemlos über und unter den Klingen hindurch kam und zurück konnte.

Das musste er auch, denn das Metall unter seinen Füßen war weiterhin glühendheiß. Also hastete er so schnell er konnte wieder in die andere Richtung, weg von dem sich schließenden Tor. Er musste schauen, ob es eine Chance gab, dass er die Prüfung erneut starten konnte oder ob es einen anderen Ausweg gab.

Als seine Füße wieder den Steinboden unter sich hatten, erlaubte er sich einen Moment der Ruhe. Seine Sohlen waren fast vollständig weg geschmolzen und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch und überhitzen Gummireifen, eine abartige Mischung.

Max keuchte.

Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen, denn plötzlich spürte er etwas nasses an seinen Händen. Als er seine Hand betrachtete, war sie feucht und über den Boden lief ein dünner Wasserfilm, fast so wie wenn man einen Eimer auf der Straße entleert und das Wasser in alle Richtungen davon fließt.

„Was zum...?!", Max blickte zurück und erkannte das von hinten immer mehr Wasser nachlief. Irgendwas merkwürdiges ging hier vor. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, erhob er sich und stampfte langsam in die Richtung, aus der er eben noch mit Alexia gekommen war.

Tatsächlich musste er feststellen, dass die Rinne, die vorhin noch das Wasser aus dem Rohr abtransportiert hatte, jetzt fest verschlossen war und das Wasser sich deshalb im gesamten, fast schon hermetisch abgeriegelten, Raum ausbreitete. Über kurz oder lang würde er hier ertrinken.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", erneut spürte er Panik in sich aufsteigen, warf noch mal einen Blick auf den Text, doch darin konnte er nichts mehr erkennen, was für ihn von Bedeutung war.

Keine Hinweise auf einen zweiten Ausgang, oder eine Möglichkeit die Prüfung zu wiederholen. Es gab für ihn keinen Ausweg, außer...sein Blick wanderte zu dem Rohr. Sobald sich der Raum komplett mit Wasser gefüllt haben würde, würde es für Max einen Ausweg geben, denn dann konnte nicht noch mehr Wasser nach fließen und er würde das Rohr wieder hinauf schwimmen können.

Kein besonders guter Plan, aber immerhin würde er um sein Leben kämpfen.

Gerade wollte er sich einen Ort zum verweilen suchen, wo er darauf warten konnte, bis sich der Raum gefüllt hatte, als er plötzlich im Umdrehen gegen etwas stieß. Oder besser gesagt gegen _jemand._

Es war ein Mann, größer als er und irgendwie vertraut. Er trug eine Art Uniform, was ihn ein wenig wie einen Soldaten aussehen ließ, und darüber noch etwas, dass an einen alten Umhang erinnerte.

War das die wahre Gestalt des Broker? Immerhin hatten sie das Tuch von ihm gefunden und sonst wü...

Maxwells Gedanken erloschen, als er von hinten niedergeschlagen wurde und in die niedrige Wasserpfütze fiel. Er hatte das Bewusstsein schon verloren, noch bevor er den Boden erreichte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Unwahrscheinlich.", hörte Lara Alexia sagen: „Unsere Prüfung bestand aus auf und ab fahrenden Klingen und glühendheißen Bodenplatten. Er hat den Weg bis zum Tor kaum geschafft, ich gl...", Alexias Stimme erstarb, als Lara sich plötzlich von Chase löste und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste: „Rede nicht über ihn, als wäre er Tod!", herrschte Lara die blonde Archäologin daraufhin an.

Sie spürte, wie Sara sie am Arm fasste, nur sanft, aber doch fordernd. Sie alle wollten nicht, dass die Situation hier eskalierte. Lara selbst ja auch nicht, aber ihre Wut darüber, dass Alexia nichts versucht hatte, um Max zu retten, war einfach zu groß.

Es konnte ja sein, dass sie ihn nicht absichtlich hatte dort zurücklassen wollen, aber sie hatte sicherlich nicht alles getan, um ihn da heraus zu holen.

Lara fühlte sich machtlos. Lara war es gewohnt die Kontrolle zu haben, die Fassung zu bewahren. Doch in den letzten Wochen hatte man ihr immer deutlicher gezeigt, wie leicht es war einem die Kontrolle zu entziehen.

Dem Broker war gelungen, was keinem von Laras Gegnern bisher gelungen war. Er hatte sie auf einem Gebiet geschlagen, zu dem sie keinen Zugang hatte. Er hatte ihr Stück für Stück die Macht genommen und es gab keinen Weg, wie sie diese zurückerhalten konnte.

Lara konnte nicht beeinflussen, was der amerikanische Präsident tat, nachdem das Weiße Haus attackiert wurde, Lara konnte nicht beeinflussen, was die Terrorzellen taten, um sich einen Teil der Macht zu sichern, sie konnte den Tod Unschuldiger nicht verhindern und es gab noch so vieles mehr zu tun.

Die Queen hatte Lara mit dem Auftrag geschickt, die Kristalle für England zu holen. Doch was würde England mit den Steinen machen? Würde es vielleicht sogar darauf hinauslaufen, dass sich die Aristokratie einen Weg zurück an die Spitze sichern wollte? Lara ehrte die Königin und hatte auch eine hohe Meinung von ihr, aber sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie wehrlos sie sich fühlen musste.

Als Repräsentantin einer längst vergangenen Ära, in der Könige und Königinnen noch die Macht hatten, war die Queen und die gesamte Königsfamilie schon längst Geschichte, die sich noch mit letzter Kraft an die Realität klammerte, während in vielen anderen Ländern das Zeitalter der Könige längst zu einer Märchenwelt gehörte.

Daher konnte sich Lara sehr gut vorstellen, welche Intention die Queen haben könnte. Sie wollte nicht daran glauben, wollte an das Gute in ihr glauben, sah aber nur noch negatives. Das alles hatte diese Suche aus ihr gemacht.

Lara fühlte sich hilflos, schutzlos und vor allem...machtlos.

Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um Max zu retten. Das wusste sie genauso, wie ihre Freunde und Gefährten. Alles was jetzt noch blieb, war zu hoffen das er einen Weg hinaus finden würde und falls nicht, dass es schnell gegangen war. Sie konnten nur noch beten und den Stein suchen, um den Ausbruch eines Krieges zu verhindern.

Es sollte noch ein mal jemand zu ihr kommen und sagen, dass Archäologie eine verstaubte Wissenschaft war, die jeden Bezug zur modernen Welt verloren hatte. Die antike, mystische Welt war kurz davor die so genannte Realität zu verschlingen und nichts übrig zu lassen, als unverdauliche Reste.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu den großen Steintoren, die den Rückweg versperrten. Irgendwo dahinter befand sich Max, genauso hilflos wie Lara sich im Moment fühlte.

Jetzt, wo sie drohte ihn zu verlieren, wurde sie dazu gezwungen sich an das zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Vor allem aber, die gemeinsame Nacht in Ägypten. Durch den ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen, die Verluste in Malaysia, die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass der Broker fast allein die Welt ins Chaos gestürzt hatte, hatte sich das Thema weit in den Hintergrund gedrängt, war zur Nichtigkeit geworden.

Gefühle hatten in der Welt, so wie sie im Moment war, nichts verloren. Das wussten sie alle und deshalb hatte keiner versucht das Gefühlschaos dieser Dreiecksbeziehung irgendwie zu entwirren.

Lara war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie es jetzt konnte.

„Süße?", Sara trat an Lara heran, die noch immer wie versteinert zu den verschlossenen Tunneln blickte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

War es das?

War hier überhaupt irgendwas noch in Ordnung?

Lara entschied sich für den einfachsten Weg und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was aber kläglich zu scheitern schien, da Sara sie amüsiert anblickte: „Ja. Natürlich. Ich war nur gerade in meinen Gedanken versunken."

Liebte sie Max? Liebte er sie? Das alles war noch immer ungeklärt und würde es jetzt wahrscheinlich auch nie mehr werden. Mit einem schweren Seufzer wand sich Lara ab und blickte dann in ihre geschrumpfte Gruppe.

Chase, Sara und Alexia waren noch bei ihr, wobei sie von Letzterer nicht unbedingt begeistert war, dass sie im Moment in ihrer Begleitung war.

„Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns.", gab sie schließlich, mit unnötig viel Härte in der Stimme an ihre Freunde weiter. Alle drei, auch Alexia, schienen ein wenig irritiert wegen Laras plötzlichem Sinneswandel.

Von der verletzten, verzweifelten, traurigen Lara schien nichts mehr übrig zu sein. Sie hatte sich irgendwo in ihr selbst zurückgezogen.

Mit diesen Worten machte Lara sich auf den Weg den letzten noch offenen Tunnel zu betreten und all das endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde Max am Leben bleiben und sie würde irgendwann mal mit ihren Gefühlen aufräumen. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun und persönliche Interessen hatten in dieser Schlacht nichts verloren. Sie würden Lara nur blenden und sie wollte nie wieder machtlos sein.

Lara Croft würde sich die Kontrolle zurückholen, die man ihr genommen hatte. Mit aller Macht.

Kontrolle war alles und sie hatte erlebt, was es hieß die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Menschlichkeit war hier fehl am Platz. Das alles musste abgeschüttelt werden. Es galt nur noch eins: Die Welt musste gerettet werden. Um jeden Preis und Lara war bereit diesen Preis zu bezahlen, auch wenn der Preis ihre Seele sein sollte.

Sie würde nicht weichen.

Nie mehr...

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Lara hat also einen Entschluss gefasst, doch wie werden ihre Freunde darüber denken? Wird es ihr gelingen die Welt zu retten und sich selbst nicht zu verlieren? Lara befindet sich eindeutig am Abgrund, doch ob sie springt, steht noch nicht fest..._

_Es bleibt also spannend._


	77. Die Quelle der Macht

**Die Quelle der Macht**

Kapitel LXXVI

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Geschockt beobachtete Sara, wie Lara den letzten noch offenen Tunnel betrat und dann in der Finsternis verschwand. Sie wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Chase, der daraufhin aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

In Lara gingen Dinge vor, die keiner von ihnen verstehen konnte und vermutlich auch keiner verstehen würde. Schließlich, einen letzten Blick auf den Gang werfend, aus dem Alexia gekommen war, folgte sie Lara in die Dunkelheit hinein, dicht gefolgt von Chase und Alexia, die sich mittlerweile einigermaßen gefangen hatte und nicht mehr so einen mitleidserregenden Anblick bot, wie noch vor einigen Augenblicken.

Der Gang, den sie nun betraten, unterschied sich nicht im geringsten von denen, in denen sie sich bisher aufgehalten hatten, bevor jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Charakter angenommen hatte.

Das brachte Sara auf eine Idee und sie schloss zu Lara auf, gefolgt von dem Rest der Gruppe: „Ich glaube das hier ist ein alter griechischer Tempel.", versuchte sie sich als Forscherin, wusste aber wie kläglich das klang. Ein griechischer Tempel in Afrika, das war in etwa so wahrscheinlich wie Schnee im Hochsommer und doch hatte ihr Gang einen eindeutigen, griechischen Beigeschmack gehabt.

„Also auf mich wirkte das alles bisher sehr nach Poccahontas.", Chase und Sara wechselten einen fragenden Blick. Beiden war die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Aussage aufgefallen.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung blieb Lara stehen und wand sich an ihre Freunde: „Griechisch?", Lara sah erst Sara an, dann wand sie sich an Chase: „Indianerkult? Weißt du welcher?", doch er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und meinte dann: „Ich denke mal der mit den Pferden und den Federn auf dem Kopf."

Lara ging allerdings nicht auf seine kleine Bemerkung ein und blickte zu Alexia hin: „Und was war es bei dir?"

„Ä...ägyptisch.", sagte sie, mit einem kurzen Zögern, als hätte Lara sie mit der Frage überrumpelt.

Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter Laras Stirn arbeitete und dann hörte man es auch, jedenfalls hörte man, dass sie scheinbar auf eine Lösung gekommen war: „Natürlich!", begann sie: „Das macht alles Sinn."

Chase zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Also für mich macht hier _gar nichts_ Sinn, aber okay ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du uns gleich einweihen wirst."

„Wenn man es so betrachtet, waren wir die ganze Zeit über blind.", Lara schien sie auf die Folter spannen zu wollen. Chase machte mit der Hand kreisende Bewegungen, die Lara verdeutlichen sollten, dass sie zum Punkt kommen musste.

Hier, vollkommen durchnässt, in einem dunklen, kalten Tunnel zu stehen, war für ihn keine Freude und das Lara es auch noch hinauszögerte, dass sie sich dem Feuerkristall näherten, von dem Chase sich ein wenig Wärme versprach, war für Chase umso schlimmer.

„Ihr habt sicher auch Wandgemälde in irgendwelcher Form in euren Tunneln gehabt, oder?", Lara wurde von einer vorher nicht da gewesenen Euphorie gepackt.

Es machte wirklich alles Sinn: Die verschiedenen kulturellen Einflüsse in den anderen Tempeln, die Wandgemälde, die enorme Wichtigkeit der Steine, die vier Prüfungen (vorher hatte Lara angenommen, dass sie wie durch ein Zufallsprinzip einfach vier Prüfungen unterstellt worden waren, jetzt wusste sie das die vier Prüfungen auf ihre Weise die vier Steine symbolisierten).

„Die Götter müssen einst diese Steine geschaffen haben und mit diesen Steinen wurde schließlich die Welt geschaffen.", begann Lara ihre Erklärungen: „Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit das die Evolutionstheorie widerlegt –vielleicht belegt es sie gerade dadurch sogar- aber das übernatürliche Wesen, Götter wenn ihr so wollt, unsere Welt beeinflusst haben, wisst ihr ja alle zu genüge."

Jeder nickte, um Lara in ihrer Vermutung zu bestärken.

„Gut, die Steine mögen also di Erde geschaffen haben, aber was hat das alles mit den Kulturen zu tun?", wollte Alexia wissen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Lara ganz vergessen, dass Alexia, wie verlogen sie auch sein mochte, immer noch im Inneren ebenfalls eine Archäologin war.

Da war ihr Interesse nur natürlich und Lara beschloss in diesem Moment all ihre Differenzen bei Seite zu räumen, denn nur gemeinsam würden sie es aus diesem Tempel herausschaffen. Das sie Alexia dennoch nicht trauen konnte, stand außer Frage.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob die Kulturen alle einst einen gemeinsamen Kern hatten. Ebenso erklärt das auch das vorhandensein mehrerer Entstehungsmythen.", Lara schien gefallen gefunden zu haben an dieser Theorie: „Wenn wir also annehmen, dass die Menschen früher alle einen Ursprung hatten und jede Kultur mit der nächsten in Verbindung steht, dann können wir auch annehmen, dass diese Überwesen, die wir heute als Gottheiten verehren, ebenfalls mal in fleischlicher Form unter uns weilten und das die Steine in vier Gräbern dieser fleischlichen Überreste versteckt worden sind."

„Klingt ja wirklich spannend, was wir hier verzapfen, aber wieso hatten sich überahupt verschiedene Kulturen entwickelt, wenn doch früher alles so Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen war?", fragte Chase nach.

„Das ist gerade das, was uns Menschen doch ausmacht. Es ist _nie _alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen bei uns. Es gibt immer jemanden, der mit dem status quo nicht zufrieden ist und dann kommt es zur Revolution.", alle blickten Sara erstaunt an, die selbst auch nicht ganz zu verstehen schien, dass sie es gerade gewesen war, die das gesagt hatte.

„Anscheinend haben sich auch die Götter damals für ein Lager entscheiden müssen, was erklärt wieso wir nicht alle Götter anbeten. Götter sind eben auch nur Menschen.", Lara grinste bei dem Gedanken: „Ihre unsterblichen Seelen sind das Einzige, was sie von uns unterscheidet. Sonst scheinen sie dieselben Laster zu tragen, oder taten es jedenfalls irgendwann mal."

Das erklärte auch, wieso Quezacotl damals Indiana Jones Körper genutzt hatte. Götter waren wir Parasiten, die einen menschlichen Wirt brauchten, um auf der Erde wandeln zu können. Anscheinend blieb es aber den Göttern überlassen, was sie anschließend mit dem Wirt machten, oder wie lange sie darin verweilten.

In Indianas Fall, hatte Quezacotl ihn anschließend, als seine Aufgabe erfüllt war, in seine Zeit zurück geschickt.

„Also haben die Götter damals versucht in einer Art Schlacht die Differenzen auszutragen, doch es scheint so, als hätte keine Armee besonders großen Erfolg gehabt, in der Verteidigung der eigenen Ideale.", erklärte Lara weiter.

„Und wir Menschen führen heute weiter, was die Götter damals selbst nicht geschafft haben. Wenn wir zu Beispiel an die Kreuzzüge denken und ähnliches.", fügte Alexia hinzu.

„Genau. Die Götter schienen zu der Einsicht gekommen zu sein, dass es kein Richtig oder Falsch für _alle _gab, weshalb sie sich wohl auch entschlossen die Steine zu verstecken, weil sie sich nicht darüber klar wurden, wer das Recht hatte, sie zu benutzen.", Lara war mehr als überzeugt von der Theorie.

Die Welt, wie sie heute besteht, war schon vor vielen Millionen Jahren geprägt worden. Die große Schlacht, hatte auf dieser Erde alles verändert und vermutlich auch dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Götter in der Regel jetzt zurück hielten und die menschliche Realität verlassen hatten. „Das alles ist ja sehr spannend, aber wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Dieses Abenteuer ist mir mittlerweile nur noch lästig.", sagte Chase.

„Richtig.", Lara schien sich erst jetzt wieder daran zu erinnern, wo sie sich befanden: „Mit etwas Glück, haben wir es bald hinter uns."

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie aber, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr auf ihr Glück verlassen sollte. Jedenfalls in diesem speziellen Fall nicht.

„Also dann, gehen wir weiter, richtig?", Sara nickte, als würde sie ihre gesagten Worte bestätigen wollen und setzte sich dann auch direkt in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von dem Rest ihrer Gruppe.

Während sie den unspektakulären Gang entlang schritten, kreisten Laras Gedanken weiter um ihre Theorien und die damit verbundenen Konsequenzen für alle. Damit hätten sie alles widerlegt, was die moderne Wissenschaft glaubte entdeckt zu haben. Die Quelle, oder besser den Ursprung allen Lebens, zu finden war kein besonders großer Spaß und hätte es sie auf einem anderen Weg zu dieser Erkenntnis geführt, wäre sie vielleicht dankbar gewesen für das Wissen.

So empfand sie es aber nur als Belastung.

„Wie lang ist dieser Gang denn noch? Scheinbar haben unsere Vorfahren all ihre Kreativität und Abwechslung bereits auf den ersten drei Metern verbraucht.", Chase seufzte wie ein genervtes Kind, dass keine Lust mehr hatte jedes Klamottengeschäft zu durchstöbern bis Mama eine passende Hose gefunden hatte.

Lara musste eingestehen, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Aber wie so oft in solchen Situationen sprach man gerade aus, was man dachte, kurz bevor sich das gedachte von selbst offenbarte. Lara ging es so immer bei roten Ampeln und gefährlichen Situationen.

In diesem Fall erreichten sie einen neuen Raum und alle suchten voller Hoffnung nach dem Stein. Leider gab es hier kein Podest oder ähnliches, auf dem das gesuchte Objekt zu finden war.

Dafür gab es etwas anderes zu bestaunen.

Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem runden Raum, dessen Decke so hoch war, dass keiner von ihnen das obere Ende sehen konnte.

Dafür war mitten in dem runden Raum eine Vorrichtung angebracht, die ein wenig an einen Seilzug erinnerte.

„Sieht aus wie ein antiker Aufzug.", brachte Sara es auf den Punkt. Tatsächlich musste es sich um etwas wie einen Aufzug handeln. In der Mitte waren vier Metallketten angebracht, die –Lara hatte daran keinen Zweifel- in die vier Himmelsrichtungen zeigten. Auch hier wurde die Zahl vier aufgegriffen, als eine Art Hommage an die vier Steine.

Gut, dass sie genau vier Personen waren.

„Jeder greift sich eine Kette und…", bevor Lara zu Ende sprechen konnte, warf sich Chase dazwischen: „…und was dann? Sorgt dafür das diese antike Konstruktion endgültig kollabiert?"

Damit hatte er nicht Unrecht, denn die Plattform –wenn es sich hierbei um einen Aufzug handelte, dann musste der Boden unter ihren Füßen auf eine Art Plattform sein- hatte auch eine leichte Schräglage eingenommen.

„Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig?", fragte Lara: „ Irgendwie müssen wir doch weiter."

„Leider geht es aber nur bergab.", Alexia deutete auf die Zahnräder, die parallel zu den Ketten am jeweils gegenüber liegenden Teil des Raumes installiert worden waren.

Die Zähne griffen mit speziell in die Wand gehauenen Kerben ineinander und weiter oben auf jeder Seite, waren sie –vermutlich durch das Alter- zusammengebrochen.

„Das sieht nicht so aus, als ob die Dinger von alleine kaputt gegangen sind. Seht euch doch mal die Rußspuren an.", Saras Augen entgingen keine Details. Als Polizistin war sie darauf geschult aus Beweismaterialien an Tatorten auf bestimmte Abläufe schließen zu müssen. In dem Moment kam Lara diese Fähigkeit sehr zu gute.

„Glaubt ihr, jemand will uns den Weg abschneiden?", fragte Chase in die Runde.

„Oder _Etwas _will uns zu sich holen.", dachte Lara laut weiter.

„Doch nicht etwa dieses Ding, das die Soldaten draußen erledigt hat?", in Alexias Stimme schwang Angst mit.

„Finden wir es heraus.", schlug Lara vor und ging auf die Kette zu und legte ihre Hände auf, bereit zu ziehen, sobald die anderen bereit waren.

Jetzt wo Alexia den Stein nicht mehr in ihrem Besitz hatte, war sie so vollkommen anders als noch vor wenigen Tagen, als Lara sie in Berlin getroffen hatte.

Sie merkte wieder, was es hieß sterblich und verletzlich zu sein und in dem Moment merkte Lara auch, dass sie sich selbst gar nicht mehr so fühlte. Was auch immer das für ein Wesen war, dass da unten auf sie warten würde, falls es wirklich dort warten sollte, Lara hatte das Gefühl unbesiegbar zu sein, was vermutlich an dem Stein lag, der in ihrem Rucksack noch immer seine wärmenden und beruhigenden Wellen durch ihren Körper jagte.

Sie kam sich in dem Augenblick furchtbar vor, fühlte sich allem gewachsen, aber zu welchem Preis?

Chase seufzte erneut und ging schließlich ebenfalls zu der Kette, um daran zu ziehen. Auch Sara und Alexia nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Dann zogen sie alle auf drei die Kette nach oben, da sie ja hinab fahren mussten.

Als die Plattform aus ihrer Schräglage zum ersten Mal wieder in eine waagerechte Position rückte, hatte Lara Angst, sie könnte eventuell abstürzen.

Doch es ging alles gut und so setzten sie ihren Weg weiter hinab fort. Jetzt, wo auch Chase merkte, dass sie wohl nicht abstürzen würden, zog er mit mehr Mut und sie legten den Schacht in wenigen Minuten zurück.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", rief Sara erfreut aus, als die Kette sich nicht mehr weiter ziehen ließ und sich hinter ihrem Rücken ein neuer Gang geöffnet hatte.

Dieser wirkte jetzt auch bei weitem nicht mehr so schäbig, wie der Gang davor.

Er war gemauert und die Steine hatten teilweise sogar unterschiedliche Farben, da sie aus unterschiedlichen Materialien geschaffen waren, und bildeten sogar ein Muster.

Auf dem Boden standen etwa mannshohe Metallschalen, in deren oberen Ende ein sanftes Feuer brannte.

„Na das sieht ja mal einladend aus.", Lara lächelte bei dem Anblick.

„Für mich sieht das eher nach: Falle aus!", Chase war skeptisch, was Lara auch irgendwie verstehen konnte. Chase war zwar ein Schatzsucher, aber sein eigenes Leben war ihm bisher immer der größte Schatz gewesen und deshalb versuchte er Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden. Leider wusste er aber auch, dass das kaum möglich war, weswegen Lara ihn auch ein wenig bewunderte. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach –ebenso wie sie selbst auch- auf der Suche nach dem gewissen Kick.

Der sich oft aber im Nachhinein zu einer Rettung der Welt entwickelte. So wie auch in diesem Fall.

„Also.", Sara ließ ihre Witchblade vorsichtshalber schon mal ausfahren: „Sollen wir dann, oder wollt ihr noch länger Kaffeekränzchen halten?"

Lara zog eine ihrer Pistolen und dann gingen sie langsam voran, Schritt für Schritt, um nicht ausversehen in eine Falle zu laufen. Was sie aber sicher tun würden, egal wie sehr sie sich auch vorher darauf vorbereiten würden.

Für das, was jetzt noch auf sie warten würde, hätte sich von ihnen aber keiner wirklich vorbereiten können. Die nächsten Tage würden das Leben aller verändern, in mehrerer Hinsicht.

Der Gang endete vor einem großen Steintor, was sich aber mit Hilfe eines Hebels, der rechts in der Wand eingelassen war, als kein besonders großes Hindernis herausstellen sollte.

Das Tor schob sich bei Seite, fast so, als wäre es geölt worden, bevor sie hier aufgetaucht waren, was natürlich nicht möglich war.

Der Raum dahinter war schon mehr nach Laras Geschmack. Fackeln erhellten einen prunkvoll geschmückten Raum, der ebenso wie der Raum in Belize eine Kuppelform hatte, und ebenfalls einen großen Steinsarg in der Mitte des Raumes, wo Lara den Stein vermutete.

Aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb Laras Augen sich weiteten und sie erschrocken nach Luft rang. Jetzt wurde ihr alles klar, als sie die Gestalt sah, die dort auf den Grab hockte und zu ihnen hinüber grinste: „Endlich seid ihr angekommen. Habt euch ganz schön viel Zeit gelassen."

„Du?!", Sara trat neben Lara und sie blickten mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ärger zu der Gestalt herüber. Lara hatte sich alles Mögliche vorgestellt. Gehörnte Berserker, Flugdämonen, Schlangen, Werwölfe, sogar Zwerge wären ihr wahrscheinlicher vorgekommen, als _das_!

„Dann kann die Show ja beginnen.", sprach die Gestalt amüsiert.

_Fortsetzung folgt:_

_Wer oder was ist die Gestalt auf dem Stein? Ist es Quill? Der Broker? Jemand fremdes? Oder doch jemand vertrautes? Okay, ihr werdet es bald erfahren. ___


	78. Herr der Flammen

_Fernando ist die Bestie. Hehe...wer hätte das gedacht? Und jetzt mal Hände hoch, wer erinnert sich überhaupt noch daran, dass es eine Figur namens Fernando gegeben hat? Falls ihr das nicht tut, wird es an der Zeit mal nachzulesen._

**Herr der Flammen**

Kapitel LXXVII

_Unter der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

„Ich wusste es war ein Fehler, dein Leben zu verschonen.", Sara war immer noch sprachlos. Vor ihnen saß, ähnlich einer Raubkatze, niemand anderes als Fernando, Corban Frys rechte Hand, der Samuraikrieger, der sie in Belize attackiert hatte und den Sara damals verschont hatte.

Fernando lachte amüsiert, seine Augen glühten in einem unnatürlichen Rot und hinter seiner Pupille schien es zu lodern. Er brauchte nicht mal sein Schwert zu ziehen, damit Lara wusste, dass er den Feuerstein an sich gebracht hatte. Er war das Monster, das die Söldner in dem Camp so brutal abgeschlachtet hatte.

Corban Frys Leibwächter hatte seinen Boss überlebt und war sogar noch in den Besitz des Steines gelangt, den alle Nationen so verzweifelt begehrten.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du uns den Stein nicht einfach so überlässt, oder?", Lara wusste, dass diese Frage vollkommen überflüssig war. Die Antwort darauf war nämlich schon vorprogrammiert. Eine Antwort, die jeder Oberfiesling mit dem sie es bisher zu tun hatte, gegeben hatte.

Fernando war da keine Ausnahme: „Ganz sicher nicht. Komm doch und hol ihn dir."

Sie waren ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen, aber er hatte einen der Elementsteine bei sich und Lara hatte sich selbst geschworen ihren Stein nicht mehr zu verwenden. Sie wollte nicht so enden, wie Alexia. Wollte ihren eigenen Willen zurück.

„Nichts leichter als das.", damit war der Smalltalk beendet und jetzt sprach man nur noch mit Blei.

Anders als in Belize gab es hier allerdings vier Säulen, die dem Raum zusätzlich noch Stabilität verliehen. Lara schoss eine kurze Salve aus ihren Pistolen, sie hatte jetzt auch die zweite gezogen, und sprang dann hinter einer Säule in Deckung. Auch Chase, Sara und Alexia suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Fernando wich den Kugeln unbeeindruckt aus und zog jetzt seine Klinge. Aus ihrer Deckung heraus konnte Lara sehen, dass er den Stein am Knauf seines Schwertes angebracht hatte und jetzt, da er die Waffe in der Hand hielt, glühte er in einem intensiven Rot.

Die Klinge selbst blieb unverändert, auch wenn Lara glaubte einen bläulichen Schimmer darüber zu sehen, etwa so wie bei einer Gasflamme, die bei Licht so gut wie unsichtbar waren.

Fernando schwang sein Schwert und einen Augenblick später löste sich eine Art rötlicher Feuerball von der Klinge und sauste auf die Säule zu, hinter der Lara Deckung suchte. Das war nur eine Warnung, dass wusste sie selbst.

„Wie klischeehaft ist das denn?", hörte sie Chase von der anderen Säule aus sagen.

Mit einem blitzschnellen Sprung zur Seite brachte sich Lara in Schussposition und jagte eine weitere Salve von Kugeln in Richtung des Schwertschwingers. Fernando ging auch dieses Mal ohne größere Probleme in Deckung und fing einige der Kugeln sogar noch mit der Klinge seines Katana ab.

Auch Chase und Sara wagten es nun ihre Deckung zu verlassen. Nur Alexia blieb irgendwo hinter einer der Säulen versteckt, was nicht verwunderlich war, wie Lara fand. Ohne ihre Steine war sie machtlos und bewaffnet war sie ansonsten auch nicht.

Fernandos Körper löste sich vor ihren Augen in Flammen auf und einen Augenblick später tauchte er vor Sara wieder auf.

„Hab ich dich!", seine glühende Faust jagte nach vorne und Sara gelang es nur in letzter Sekunde ihren Arm zu heben und den Schlag mit der Witchblade zu parieren. Wie hatte es Fernando nur so schnell geschafft, das Element des Feuers so gut zu beherrschen?

Bevor Lara vernünftig zielen konnte, war er wieder verschwunden. Vorsichtshalber ließ Lara sich nach hinten fallen um einem eventuellen Angriff zu entgehen, der auch sogleich folgte. Fernando materialisierte sich wieder vor ihr und schwang das Schwert etwa auf Höhe von Laras Kopf. Oder besser der Stelle, wo ihr Kopf noch gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich nicht in Sicherheit gebracht.

Fernando bewegte sich blitzschnell hin und her, entging so jedem Angriff und tauchte dann wieder auf dem Sarkophag auf.

Er lachte amüsiert: „Also wirklich. Ihr langweilt mich."

„Wir haben doch noch nicht mal begonnen.", gab Chase den besten Machospruch zum Besten, der ihm in dieser Situation einfiel.

„Wie ist das möglich?", wunderte sich Sara, die noch immer nicht ganz zu realisieren schien, dass Fernando ihnen überlegen war.

_Ich hab zwar noch ein Trumpf im Ärmel, aber…_Lara wusste selbst, welche Gefahren es barg, wenn sie den Stein noch einmal benutzte. Aber sie ahnte auch, welche Gefahren es bergen konnte, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Ihre Munition war auch nicht endlos, auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein hatte und ihre Kräfte hatte sie schon zum größten Teil bei dieser Prüfung verbraucht. Er würde sie vernichten können, daran hatte Lara keine Zweifel.

„Wie hast du den Stein an dich gebracht?", wollte Lara wissen.

Fernando sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit einer wirklichen Frage ihrerseits gerechnet. Für einen Moment war er abgelenkt, diesen Moment mussten sie nutzen. Sara stürmte vor und riss ihren Arm nach vorne. Ein Energieblitz zuckte zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und jagte in Richtung des Sarkophags.

Doch auch damit schien Fernando gerechnet zu haben, denn als der Blitz in den Sarg einschlug war der einzige Effekt der, dass der Jahrhunderte alte Stein sich in viele Einzelteile zerlegte.

Fernando selbst tauchte wenige Meter neben der Einschlagstelle wieder auf.

„Meinst du wegen diesem ganzen _Morgenrot_ und dem ganzen Hokuspokus?", versuchte er es nun mit einer Gegenfrage.

Lara nickte.

„Lasst es mich euch zeigen. Aber keine faulen Tricks, okay?", Fernando lächelte amüsiert, weil er genau wusste, dass in einem Kampf wie diesem Fairness keinen großen Stellenwert mehr besaß.

Am liebsten würde Lara ihm dieses Grinsen ja herausschneiden, denn es brachte sie gehörig auf die Palme, dass er sie alle so herablassend betrachtete.

Fernando ging zu einer Vorrichtung an der weiter entfernten Wand und zog dort an einem Hebel. Irgendwo begannen wieder die bekannten Zahnräder zu mahlen. Lara war die Apparatur noch gar nicht aufgefallen und jetzt erst bemerkte sie auch, dass sie sich wie mit einem Aufzug nach oben bewegten.

_Deshalb führte der Aufzug vorhin also nur nach unten._

Über ihnen schoben sich die Platten bei Seite und offenbarten den nächtlichen Himmel Afrikas. Die Plattform unter ihren Füßen fuhr sie bis sie von allen Seiten von der frischen Luft umschlossen waren, erst dann kam die Konstruktion zum Stehen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", gestand Lara. Wozu diente diese Vorrichtung? Warum sollte man den Stein in eine Felsformation verstecken, wenn man sowieso wieder nach draußen musste?

„Blickt ihr es wirklich nicht? Seit wann ist denn die große Lara Croft so schwer von Begriff?", Fernando war wirklich amüsiert. Er schien es zu genießen, dass Lara und ihre Freunde nicht so schnell hinter das Geheimnis des Spruches gekommen waren, wie er.

„Das Sonnenlicht ist der Schlüssel.", erklärte Fernando: „Das erste Licht der Morgenröte verleiht dem Stein ihre Kraft. Ohne diesem _Ritual_.", Fernando machte das Symbol für Einführungsstriche, wie man es oft tat, wenn man etwas nicht hundertprozentig ernst meinte: „…ist der Stein nutzlos."

Lara hatte genug. In dem Moment, als Fernando sich wegdrehte, sprintete sie hinter ihrer Säule hervor und rammte ihn mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht. Der ehemalige Leibwächter ging zu Boden, was aber viel wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass er sein Schwert fallen ließ. Das Objekt, das ihn und den Stein verbunden hatte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei riss er Lara herum und war nun seinerseits über ihr, rammte seine Faust in ihr Gesicht: „Du Miststück!"

Lara nahm den Schlag hin. Im Moment war sie viel zu erfreut, dass es ihr gelungen war Fernando zu entwaffnen und somit fast zu besiegen, ohne selbst ihren Stein zu nutzen.

„Sara hol dich die Waffe!", rief Lara ihrer Freundin zu. Die Polizistin rannte nun ebenfalls aus der Deckung hervor und direkt auf das herrenlose Katana.

„Nein!", Fernando riss sich von Lara los und versuchte nun selbst die Waffe zu erreichen. Die Archäologin würde aber nicht zulassen, dass er das Schwert noch einmal in die Finger bekam. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch und griff nach seinen Beinen, riss ihn von den Füßen.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ging er in die Knie und Lara hörte ein unangenehmes Geräusch, als seine Kiefer aufeinanderschlugen und er Blut spuckte. Außer sich vor Wut trat er nach hinten aus und zwang Lara somit ihn wieder los zu lassen.

Mit fast unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegte er sich zum Schwert hin und riss Sara an den Haaren fort, noch bevor sie die Waffe vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Sara reagierte aber ihrerseits schneller als er erwartet hatte und verwandelte die Witchblade in eine Klinge und schlug noch im Fall nach dem Killer.

Fernando brachte sich schnaubend in Sicherheit und wirbelte herum, um erneut nach dem Schwert zu greifen. Doch er sollte es nie wieder erreichen.

Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich Alexia aufgetaucht und hielt das Schwert in ihren Händen. Flammen, die sie aber nicht verletzten, züngelten ihren Arm hinauf und ihre Augen wurden von einem glühenden rot erfüllt.

„Gib es her, du Miststück!", doch Fernando kam nicht mehr dazu nach dem Katana zu greifen, denn im nächsten Moment führte Alexia das Schwert an seiner Kehle vorbei und schnitt ihm damit jedes weitere Wort ab.

Fassungslos fasste Fernando sich an den Hals und blickte anschließend auf die blutüberströmte Hand. Sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus fragend und anklagend. Fast in Zeitlupe brach er zusammen und kippte anschließend vorne über.

„Ich hab ihn eh nie besonders gut leiden können.", war Alexias einzige Reaktion auf den Tod des ehemaligen Killers.

„Ich wusste es!", Lara schrie Alexia an. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck katapultierte sich Lara auf die Beine: „Du verdammte, falsche Schlange!", sie wollte einen Schritt auf Alexia zugehen, doch die blonde Archäologin hob nun erneut das glühende Schwert und richtete es auf Lara: „Keinen Schritt weiter!"

„Die Steine haben dich korrumpiert!", Lara war am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Ihre Wut war grenzenlos. Alexia hatte sie alle verraten. Die anderen hatten vielleicht noch in ihre Unschuld geglaubt, aber Lara hatte ihr nie wirklich getraut. Sie hatte vermutet, dass eine erneute Chance die Macht der Steine zu spüren, sie sofort wieder in Versuchung bringen würde.

Chase und Sara hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sie wussten, dass es jetzt an diesem Punkt egal war, was sie Lara sagen würden. Sie war auf einem Pfad, den sie nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Alexia lachte auf: „Wie poetisch du das sagst.", sie wartete einen Moment auf Laras Reaktion, dann fügte sie ein: „Kein Versuch mich von der Falschheit meines Verhaltens zu überzeugen? Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass mein Leben auch ohne die Steine einen Sinn hat?"

„Nein.", gab Lara kühl zurück: „Mich interessiert dein Leben nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?", Alexia wedelte provokativ mit dem Schwert hin und her: „Dich hat nie mein Motiv interessiert? Du wolltest nie wissen, was mich dazu treibt so etwas zu tun?"

Erneut verneinte Lara, aber Alexia schien sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Sie würde ihnen allen ihre Geschichte erzählen: „Ich versuche meine Tochter zurückzuholen!", war das Einzige, was sie sagte. Sie erklärte nicht, was mit der Tochter geschehen war, erklärte nicht wie sie es vor sich selbst verantworten konnte, dass unschuldige Menschen für ihre egoistischen Ziele starben.

Das alles war zu viel für die Archäologin. Sie wusste nicht mehr wohin. All die Angst, die Zweifel und die Machtlosigkeit wegen einer Frau die ihre verstorbene Tochter zurückhaben wollte? Das konnte nicht der Grund sein. Es musste etwas geben, dass all das erklärte, dass Alexias Verhalten rechtfertigte. Es konnte nicht einfach nur der Wunsch nach einer Wiedervereinigung sein…_oder?_

Lara begann zu lachen. Sie lachte laut und ohne Hemmungen, während ihr gleichzeitig die Tränen kamen. Lara war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sie ging in die Knie und musste weiterhin lachen. Sie hielt sich den Bauch, schnappte zwischendurch nach Atem, fast so als hätte sie den besten Witz der Welt gehört. Leider zählte ihre aktuelle Erkenntnis eher in die Kategorie schlechter Witze.

„Hör auf…", sie lachte weiter: „…bitte hör auf…hahaha…ich kann nicht mehr…", Laras Tränen liefen weiter.

Sara und Chase standen schweigend in ihrer Nähe, beide von der Szene mehr als gerührt. Sie konnten Lara gut verstehen, waren selbst auch kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund nahm Lara die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern zu persönlich.

„Eigentlich…", Lara rang nach Atem: „…kann es gar nicht mehr besser werden.", sie lachte noch immer.

Alexia blickte sie verwirrt an. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion von ihrer Rivalin gerechnet. Irgendwie machte sie das unendlich wütend, dass Lara sich scheinbar über sie lustig machte. All die Vorwürfe, den Schmerz und die Angst, die Alexia in all den Jahren ohne ihre Tochter gefühlt hatte, machte Lara im Moment zum Hauptthema ihres Spotts. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als plötzlich scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Stimme zu vernehmen war: „Ich wette ich kann den Abend noch ein bisschen besser machen!"

Eine starke Windböe wehte über das Plateau hinweg und trocknete die salzigen Tränen auf Laras Gesicht, kurz bevor hinter Alexia eine ihr sehr bekannte Person Gestalt annahm. Es war Samuel Quill und er trug Alexias gestohlene Steine an sich.

Ganz plötzlich erstarb Laras Lachen und sie blickte ihn eher verwirrt als schockiert an: „Du?!"

Fortsetzung folgt:


	79. Eine unangenehme Wahrheit

_Jetzt kommt es. Das Kapitel, dass alles erklärt und doch noch mehr Fragen aufwirft. Wie das möglich ist? Einfach lesen!!!!_

**Eine unangenehme Wahrheit **

Kapitel LXXVIII

_Über der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Es war tatsächlich Samuel Quill, der da vor ihr stand. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Dennoch wollte ihr Verstand das nicht wirklich wahr haben.

„Du wurdest doch erschossen?", es klang mehr wie eine Frage, ein kläglicher Versuch die Verwirrung zu kaschieren und eine Erklärung zu finden, die für alle plausibel war und die vor allem Lara Croft daran hinderte vollkommen durchzudrehen. Dabei würde das an diesem Abend nicht die einzige unangenehme Erfahrung werden, die sie würde machen müssen.

„Wer zum Teufel bist denn du?", Alexia ging einige Schritte nach rechts und führte das Schwert jetzt zwischen Lara und Quill hin und her. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass Lara den Fremden kannte und die Angst er könnte ein Verbündeter für Lara sein, war einfach zu groß. Er würde alles kaputt machen. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

„Keine Angst!", die Stimme kam von rechts. Lara und der Rest wirbelten herum um zu sehen, wer da sprach. Wobei sich Lara das auch hätte sparen können, denn sie wusste genau wessen Stimme es war. Dort, im Schatten der einen Säule stand der Broker, ohne sein Tuch, aber dennoch nicht zu erkennen. Was aber viel erschreckender war, war die Tatsache, dass die schattigen Konturen des Brokers viel zu weiblich waren, um ihn als Mann zu identifizieren.

_Somit hätten wir das erste Rätsel um den Broker gelöst,_ dachte Lara und erstaunlicherweise war genau das der Grund, der sie wieder vernünftig denken ließ. Plötzlich lief alles wieder in geordneten Bahnen und Lara fühlte sich nicht mehr so furchtbar machtlos wie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Das musste sie nutzen. Vielleicht würde das ihre einzige Chance sein, Quill und Konsorten zu erledigen.

„Schön das du zu uns stoßen konntest, Liebling! Aber misch dich nicht ein. Das hier geht nur sie und mich was an.", Quill sprach zu dem Broker wie zu einer Geliebten. Lara erkannte, dass die schattige Gestalt hinter der Säule auf einen Stock gestützt lief. Sie schien erschöpft, irgendwie nicht so mächtig, wie Lara den Broker (oder war das jetzt die Brokerette?!) in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das sehe ich ganz genauso.", erwiderte Lara und wand sich wieder an Quill: „Du gibst aber auch niemals auf, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Noch hat sich unser beider Schicksal nicht erfüllt.", er zwinkerte verheißungsvoll mit dem rechten Auge zu ihr rüber und Lara lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie wieder mal daran erinnert wurde, was er ihr vor einigen Jahren in der unterirdischen Anlage gesagt hatte.

„Schicksal?", Alexia war verwirrt. Sie konnte nicht wissen, was Quill damit meinte und sah darin eine Art Bestätigung, dass Lara und er auf derselben Seite standen: „Was für ein Spiel wird den hier gespielt?!"

Keiner der Beiden beachtete Alexia auch nur eine Sekunde.

„Aber wozu das Ganze?", Lara machte eine alles umfassende Bewegung und ging davon aus, dass Quill wusste was gemeint war. Sie meinte das Szenario der letzten Wochen, das Chaos in das Quill mit seinen Machenschaften die Welt gestürzt hatte.

„Es ist noch zu früh für dich, dass zu erfahren.", Quill sagte es so, als hätte er das schon hunderte Male gesagt. Der Satz war ihm so schnell über die Lippen gegangen. Außerdem bemerkte Lara, dass Quills Haltung merkwürdig war. Er sah beinah so aus, als würde er seinen Sonntagsmorgensspaziergang absolvieren und nicht wie jemand, der sich in einer Situation befand, in der sein Leben auf der Kippe stand.

Fast so, als wüsste er was geschehen würde.

_Das Auge von Shaherettin_, kam es Lara in den Sinn. Er muss es mittlerweile so gut beherrschen, dass es ihm die Möglichkeit gab, Dinge wenige Augenblicke bevor sie geschahen, zu sehen.

Die Archäologin wurde wieder schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass es ihr bis heute nicht gelungen war dieses mächtige Artefakt, vielleicht sogar eines der mächtigsten Artefakte aller Zeiten, an sich zu bringen. Wenn sie jetzt Quill so sah und sich daran erinnerte, wie damals Simons Soldaten das Feuer eröffnet hatten, konnte Lara in etwa erahnen, welche Macht in dem Stein steckte.

Quill genoss die Verwirrung scheinbar sehr.

Dann geschah etwas, womit Lara nicht gerechnet hatte. Oder eher, was sie schon längst verdrängt hatte. Plötzlich stieß Alexia vor und hieb mit der Klinge nach Quill. Dieser wich dem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit aus, in dem er seinen Oberkörper nach hinten beugte und schlug, als Alexias Deckung offen war, mit der Faust in ihr Gesicht.

Die blonde Archäologin ging zu Boden, klammerte sich aber verbissen an den Schwertknauf. Bevor ihre Rutschpartie beendet war, sprang sie wieder auf und griff nun ihrerseits Lara an. Mit einem Flickflack nach hinten brachte sich Lara außer Reichweite, ging aber vorsichthalber in die Hocke, da sie befürchtete, Alexia könnte eine Feuersalve auf sie losschicken.

Aber Alexia schien die Waffe noch nicht so gut zu beherrschen, denn die meiste Zeit fuchtelte sie nur wild in der Gegend herum. Das ließ sie zwar lächerlich aussehen, aber machte sie umso gefährlicher, weil man oft dazu neigte solche Gegner zu unterschätzen.

Alexia hatte es scheinbar noch nicht ganz herausgefunden, wie sie ihre Energie durch das Schwert kanalisierte. Fernando, der sein Leben lang schon die Kunst des Schwertkampfs praktiziert hatte, war sicher schnell hinter das Geheimnis gekommen, doch für Alexia war es eine Herausforderung, die sie vermutlich nicht so schnell würde meistern können.

Lara schlug ein Rad und erreichte dadurch zweierlei. Zum einen, wich sie Alexias Wüteradius aus und brachte sich somit auf der anderen Seite näher zu Quill, der für sie im Moment noch die größere Gefahr schien.

Chase und Sara standen leicht irritiert herum. Sie wussten nicht, ob ein Eingreife ihrerseits Lara helfen, oder sie eher hindern würde.

Den Broker beachtete von ihnen keiner, wobei er (oder sie) im Moment auch keine Beachtung brauchte, da er keinerlei Anstalten machte Quill zu helfen.

Noch bevor Lara das Rad komplett vollendet hatte, zog sie ihre Waffe und schoss mehrere Kugeln in Quills Richtung ab. Wie sie erwartet hatte, war es für Quill ein Leichtes den Kugeln zu entgehen. Dabei, so bemerkte Lara, bewegte er sich so schnell, dass sein Körper für Sekundenbruchteile zu verschwinden schien.

„Gib es auf Lara. Du weißt. Dem Schicksal kann man nicht entgehen.", versuchte er es erneut. Doch das war für Lara keine Art, wie man ihr Herz gewinnen konnte. Quill mochte ja ein charmanter Mann sein, wenn er nicht gerade versuchte aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Welt zu vernichten, aber er wusste wirklich nicht, was das Herz einer Frau begehrt.

„Das vielleicht nicht. Aber man kann es ja herausfordern.", erwiderte Lara und merkte das es nun an ihr war auszuweichen.

In dem Moment mischte sich auch endlich Sara ins Geschehen ein. Denn von hinten war Alexia Lara gefährlich nah gekommen. Mit großen Schritten überwand sie die Distanz und holte mit der Witchblade im Schwertmodus aus: „So nicht, meine Liebe!"

Alexia riss das Katana in die Höhe und parierte den Schlag, zog das Schwert durch die Luft, um es in eine angemessene Position zu bringen und schlug auf Sara ein. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Dabei entluden sich immer wieder ein Funkenregen auf Alexia. Chase rannte ebenfalls herbei und ließ sich rechtzeitig zu Boden fallen, nutzte den Schwung und riss Alexia somit von den Beinen. Erneut ging die blonde Frau zu Boden, aber auch dieses Mal ließ sie das Schwert nicht los.

Sie krallte sich an die Waffe, als wäre es ihre letzte Hoffnung und vermutlich stimmte das sogar. Sara hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit der Frau. Auch wenn sie Laras Wut verstand, so verstand sie auch Alexias Schmerz Angesichts ihres Verlustes.

Sara hatte selbst schon zwei Kollegen beerdigt, die beide für sie wie eine Familie gewesen waren und auch Lara war eine Zeitlang für Tod gehalten worden und sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie sich in der Situation gefühlt hatte.

„Ach zum Teufel noch eins…", schrie Alexia, als es ihr gelang sich aus Chase Beinklammer zu befreien. Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss sie den Stein vom Schwertknauf und nahm ihn in ihre blanke Faust. Das nun wertlose Katana warf sie von sich.

Sofort entflammte ihr gesamter Arm, aber Alexia schien das nicht zu spüren. Die Macht des Feuers hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie war in der Tat eine Art Junkie, bemerkte Sara jetzt und sprang noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, als Alexia einen Feuerball in ihre Richtung jagte.

„So jetzt hat sich das Blatt gewendet. Ich hab es satt ein Opfer in diesem kranken Spiel zu sein.", schrie sie außer sich, so laut, dass sogar Quill und Lara für einen Augenblick inne hielten und zu ihr sahen.

Beide wussten, dass es nicht gut war, wenn Alexia den Stein hatte. Voller Erstaunen beobachtete Lara, wie sich Alexias Körper komplett in Flammen hüllte und sie jetzt beinah so aussah, wie diese menschliche Fackel aus den Marvelcomics, die Chase immer lass.

Mit dem was als nächstes geschah hatte keiner rechnen können. Alexia löste sich plötzlich auf. Sie verschwand nicht, wie Lara es im ersten Moment vermutet hatte, sondern…bewegte sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit über das Schlachtfeld.

Die Witchblade an Sara Arm wurde nervös.

_Gefahr…_

Sara seufzte: „Ich weiß doch.", im Augenblick war sie froh, dass die Witchblade eine Art eigenes Leben führte und gewillt war die aktuelle Trägerin auch weiterhin noch zu beschützen, denn als plötzlich diese lebende Fackel zu der Alexia jetzt geworden war, wie aus dem nichts vor ihr auftauchte, war es die Witchblade die Sara das Leben rettete.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei rammte Alexia im vollen Flug gegen Sara und nur der erhobene Arm bewahrte sie davor in Flammen aufzugehen. Die Wucht des Hiebes aber konnte die Witchblade nicht wirklich abfangen und so flog Sara einige Meter durch die Luft, ehe eine Säule, die unter der Last des heranfliegenden Körpers zerbrach, ihren Flug stoppte.

„Aua.", auch hier war Sara froh, dass die Witchblade sie beschützte, sonst hätte dieser Aufprall ihr sicher das Rückgrat gebrochen.

„Das nimmt üble Züge an.", murmelte sie zur Witchblade. Ein: „Danke", wollte ihr in dem Moment einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

_Heiß…_

Sara wusste, was das bedeutete. Alexia war wieder unterwegs zu ihr. In ihrem aktuellen Stadium war Alexia eine große Gefahr für alle Anwesenden. Sara musste irgendwas unternehmen. Doch zuerst galt es noch etwas zu erledigen.

„In Deckung.", rief Sara, als sie Chase in ihrer Nähe erblickte. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, oder auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, ließ sich Chase zu Boden fallen und die für einen Sekundenbruchteil glühenden Enden seines Shirts zeigten Sara, dass sie rechtzeitig gehandelt hatte. Alexia flog gerade über Chase hinweg, direkt auf sie zu.

„Du willst also spielen, wie?", mit der behandschuhten Faust holte Sara aus und stieß sie in dem Moment, als sie davon ausging, dass Alexia direkt vor ihr war, nach vorne und entlud einen Energieblitz.

Es gab eine kurze Explosion und dann war Alexia an der Reihe durch die Gegend zu fliegen und auf dem harten Boden aufzuschlagen. Sie überschlug sich dabei mehrere Male und das Feuer, das ihren gesamten Körper verschlungen hatte erlosch.

_Wenigstens hat sie noch was an, _dachte Sara, als sie Alexias dampfende Gestalt sah.

Mit einem weiteren wütenden Aufschrei, entzündete Alexia wieder ihre Flamme und verschwand auf ein Neues. Doch Sara wusste, dass ihr keine Gefahr mehr drohen würde.

Viel schlimmer stand es im Moment um Lara.

Sie kämpfte noch immer erbittert gegen Quill, wobei dieser fast keinen unnötigen Muskel rührte. Er parierte alle Fausthiebe von Lara mühelos und selbst brachte er keinen einzigen an. Er schien tatsächlich noch immer daran zu glauben, dass es mit Lara und ihm was werden würde.

„Was soll das?", Lara keuchte vor Anstrengung. Ihr war klar, dass sie dieses Tempo nicht lange würde halten können. Aber sie musste einen Weg finden, Quill für alles was er getan hatte, zu bestrafen: „Wehr dich!"

Sie hatte es Leid, dass er gegen sie kämpfte, als wäre sie eine kleine, nichtsnutzige Schülerin. Er schien in der Tat, jeden ihrer Angriffe zu kennen, noch bevor sie einen landen konnte. Das sah wirklich schlecht für sie aus und bevor sie glauben konnte, dass es kaum noch schlimmer ging, materialisierte sich plötzlich Alexia genau zwischen ihnen.

Mit der linken Faust schlug sie nach Lara, die dem Angriff aber entging, während sie fast gleichzeitig herumwirbelte und nach Quill trat. Quill fing den Fuß in der Luft ab. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören, dass Alexias Körper brannte, er hielt sie fest, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt: „Warum kämpfst du gegen ich?"

Der brennende Alexiakopf wirbelte herum und –ja, anders konnte man es kaum beschreiben- fauchte ihn wütend an: „Sie haben die ganze Zeit mit mir gespielt."

Quill wirbelte um die eigene Achse, ohne dabei Alexias Knöchel los zu lassen und schmetterte seine Faust fast wie ein Kung Fu Weltmeister gegen Alexias Brust, dabei ließ er ihren Knöchel los und erlaubte es ihr zu Boden zu gehen: „Es gibt keinen Grund für dich mich zu bekämpfen. Wir wollen dasselbe, siehst du das denn nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich.", gab Alexia zurück. Diesen Moment nutzte Lara, um Quill von hinten anzufallen. Der ältere Mann, dem sie solche Bewegungen gar nicht mehr zugetraut hatte, fing aber auch ihren Angriff mühelos ab und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß mit der flachen Hand gegen ihre Rippen, der sie ins Straucheln brachte, aber nicht zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Wieso bekämpfen Sie sie, wenn Sie Lara doch nicht töten wollen?", wunderte sich Alexia und kam nun ihrerseits auf die Beine, attackierte Quill wie ein wild gewordener Berserker. Samuel Quill war aber darauf vorbereitet, denn er ging in die Hocke und nutzte Alexias Schwung, um sie über sich hinweg zu katapultieren: „Das erfährst du noch früh genug. Vorausgesetzt du siehst ein, dass eine Allianz mit mir das Beste sein wird."

„Glauben Sie?!", Alexia ließ nicht locker. Obwohl ihre Kraft sich bestimmt verdoppelt hatte, schien es Quill kaum was auszumachen. Lara bemerkte, dass er nicht ein Mal schwer atmete. War das alles wirklich nur die Macht des _Auges_?

„Oh ich bin sogar sehr davon überzeugt!", Quill stieß Alexia von sich, jetzt ähnlich stark, wie er eben noch Lara gestoßen hatte: „Es war nie die Rede, dass die Steine nur einem dienlich sein können. Wo glaubst du wo wir hier sind? Bei den _Dragonballs_? Wenn man will, könnte man alle Menschen der Welt damit glücklich machen. Aber das würde nur zu Chaos führen."

Lara riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie preschte vor und rammte Quill die Fäuste in den Magen, jedenfalls versuchte sie das, denn er griff ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest, zog ihr Gesicht nah an seins.

„Und wie nennst du das, was du und diese Schlampe von Broker da geschaffen haben? Etwa Spaß?", zischte Lara wütend.

Quill schmunzelte: „Also, ich fand es spaßig."

Mit einem Schrei riss sich Lara von Quill los und tat endlich etwas, mit dem er scheinbar nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre Faust veränderte sich, nahm eine bläulich, transparente Farbe an und damit traf sie ihn voller Wucht gegen den Kiefer. Der Stein hatte sich verselbstständigt, jedenfalls wollte Lara das glauben, aber in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihr jetzt alles egal war. Um ihre Seele konnte sie sich später kümmern. Vielleicht würde es ja nach dem Desaster sogar so etwas, wie die anonymen Steinaholics geben. Der Schlag musste hart gewesen sein, vermutlich so, wie wenn man aus großer Höhe auf die Wasseroberfläche aufschlug, denn Quill strauchelte rückwärts und hielt sich das blutende Kinn: „Aua. Verdammt. Du veränderst das Muster. Wie ist es möglich?"

_Das Muster? _Lara wusste nicht, was er damit sagen wollte, aber es war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Alles was zählte war, dass sie jetzt die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Sie holte erneut aus, dieses Mal mit beiden Fäusten und Quill, der nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte –was war los? Funktionierte das Auge etwa nicht- riss nur erschrocken die Augen auf.

Aber zu dem nächsten Schlag sollte Lara nicht kommen, denn plötzlich löste sich der Broker aus seiner sicheren Position im Schatten und bewegte sich –ebenso wie Quill- blitzschnell durch den Raum, griff Laras Faust aus Wasser –auch hier wusste Lara nicht, wie das möglich war- und riss den Arm so herum, dass er in einer günstigen Position stand.

Der nächste Tritt traf Lara in der Magengegend und ließ sie ein paar Meter zurückfliegen. Für einen Moment drohte alles um sie herum schwarz zu werden und sie war der Ohnmacht nah. Aber Lara blieb wach, der Gedanke, endlich die Wahrheit hinter dem Broker zu erkennen, hielt sie bei Bewusstsein. Hätte sie aber gewusst, was sie erwarten würde, wäre ihr die Ohnmacht im Nachhinein lieber gewesen.

Schnell drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und stemmte sich mit den Händen in die Höhe, nur um zu sehen, wem sie gegenüber stand. Der Broker war niemand anderes, als _sie selbst_?!

Quill lachte, als er Laras erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

Wie konnte das sein?

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Lara ist also der Broker. Aber wie ist das möglich? Ist es eine Doppelgängerin? Ein Lara-Bot? Ein Zauber? Das alles lüftet sich im nächsten Kapitel. Also seid gespannt._

Gutes Gewissen: "_Und was ist mit Max?!"_

Ich: "_Oh...Mist total verpennt. Aber nein, Quatsch...das muss so sein. Sonst ist die Spannung ja komplett weg!"_

Gutes Gewissen: "_Das will ich aber auch hoffen. Für dich! hehehe...*lacht finster*"_

Ich: "_Sicher das du mein gutes Gewissen bist? *schluck*"_

_Okay...so viel dazu. Seht es als eine Art Bonusstory. ^^_


	80. Die doppelte Lara

_Weiter geht's. Hoffentlich ab jetzt wieder etwas schneller, da wir wirklich nicht mehr weit vom Finale entfernt sind. Aber bei der Scheibe der Sonne habe ich damals auch am Ende wie ein Berserker geschrieben und nicht aufgehört, bis ich das Wörtchen Ende drunter setzen konnte. Zu der doppelten Lara möchte ich an der Stelle etwas anmerken: Die Idee ist mir schon gekommen, noch bevor Underworld überhaupt in Planung war und ich habe mir gedacht, nur weil die das Thema "Doppelgänger" so miserabel verhunzt haben, muss es ja nicht heißen, dass ich nicht bei meinem ursprünglichen Plan bleiben kann. Deshalb hier nun die wahre Identität des Brokers und das Geheimnis hinter der ganzen Geschichte. _

_Ich habe mich so sehr bemüht Andeutungen auf die Identität des Brokers zu machen, das ich Sorge hatte, jemand könnte zu früh dahinter kommen. Zum Beispiel die zarten Hände, die sanfte Stimme, die Tatsache das er/sie nicht von den Sirenen verzaubert werden konnte und vor allem als Quill, kurz nach der kurzen Liebesszene mit dem Broker zu ihm/ihr: "Lara" sagt. Keine Ahnung in welchem Kapitel das war, aber schön das ihr das alle überlesen habt. ^^ Das hat den "Bämm"-Effekt nur noch verstärkt._

_Ich möchte die Chance auch nutzen (jetzt wo ich eh schon stundenlang eine Vorrede halte) euch allen für die Treue zu danken. Auch wenn ich mal ne Flaute hatte und Wochen- oder sogar Monatelang nichts neues erschien, seid ihr alle drangeblieben und habt gewartet. Danke dafür und für die tollen Reviews. Also dann viel Spaß mit Kapitel 79 (auch wenn diese Seite sagt es wäre schon das 80. und hoffen wir, dass es mir noch gelingt die 100 zu erreichen. Das wäre wirklich cool. :-) )_

**Die doppelte Lara**

Kapitel LXXIX

_Über der Erde, Somalia, Afrika_

Lara stand sich selbst gegenüber. Das stand fest. Keinem Klon (obwohl, dann wäre sie ja immer noch sie selbst), keinem öden Doppelgänger wie damals in Atlantis oder in Ägypten (Anmerk: Oder in einem der dämlichsten Tomb Raider Spiele aller Zeiten „Underworld"), Lara war sich sicher: Das war _sie_. Aber wie konnte das möglich sein?

„Wie ist das…", wollte sie gerade ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen. Die zweite Lara, der Broker –so schwor Lara sich sie zu nennen- war in ein schwarzes Tanktop gekleidet und trug eine schwarze, kurze Hose dazu, dann noch die Stiefel die auch Lara immer trug und auch das Waffenhalfter war vorhanden, bei dem Broker allerdings als Schulterhalfter und nicht um die Hüften.

Quill lachte wieder amüsiert auf: „Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, dass du es jetzt erfährst. Aber das ist der Sache vielleicht umso dienlicher."

„Welcher Sache?", hakte Lara nach.

Sie spürte ihre Freunde in ihrem Rücken, sah Alexias vollkommen verwirrtes Gesicht und sah sich selbst, fast so als würde sie in einen Spiegel blicken. In einen Spiegel, der sie düsterer und grober erscheinen ließ. Es wirkte so als hätte der Broker schlimme Dinge erfahren. Hatte er den Broker nicht gerade noch _Liebling _genannt? Dieser Gedanke kam Lara so plötzlich und erklärte mit einem Schlag alles.

Noch bevor Quill den Mund aufmachen konnte, fiel Lara ihm ins Wort: „Du kranker Bastard.", solche Worte benutzte Lara in der Regel nicht, aber im Moment fiel ihr nichts Treffenderes ein: „Du hast mich geklont, um das prophezeite Schicksal zu erfüllen!"

Jetzt lachte Quill nur noch lauter: „Das ist zu komisch.", stieß er zwischen zwei Lachern aus und als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Denkst du wirklich ich bin so einfach gestrickt."

_Nein denk ich nicht, _laut sagte sie aber: „Du bist so verzweifelt, dir könnte ich es zutrauen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du auch eine Gummipuppe hast." Von hinten kam ein Räuspern, worauf sie aber nicht näher eingehen wollte.

„Nein meine Gute.", Quill wedelte mit dem Finger wie ein tadelnder Lehrer: „So etwas ist nicht mein Stil. Das hier.", er zeigte auf den Broker, der teilnahmslos auf Lara hinabblickte: „Ist kein Klon. Das bist du! Oder besser das wirst du!"

„Das werde ich?", Lara verstand nichts mehr.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen kleinen Ausflug in die Zukunft?", hakte Quill nach und Lara nickte: „Damals habe ich gedacht, das Auge würde mir nur erlauben die Zukunft zu sehen. Ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen können, dass die Macht so weit reicht, dass es mir erlaubt die Zukunft zu bereisen."

Lara warf einen Blick auf ihr Alter Ego, dann blickte sie wieder zu Quill rüber, forderte ihn auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Auf einer meiner Reisen kam mir eine Idee.", erzählte Quill weiter. Er kam sich im Moment bestimmt wie einer dieser Fernsehschurken vor, die kurz vor dem Ende noch mal alles ausplauderten in der Hoffnung ihr gemeiner Plan würde nicht mehr zu stoppen sein: „Es war an der Zeit unser beider Schicksal zu erfüllen."

„Und deshalb entführst du mich aus der Zukunft?", Lara konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Quill hatte sich tatsächlich die Freiheit genommen Lara aus der Zukunft in die Gegenwart zu holen.

„Beim ersten Mal ja.", erklärte Quill weiter.

„Beim ersten Mal?", Lara Verwirrung stieg immer weiter.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Das Auge ermöglicht mit nach Belieben in die verschiedenen Zeiten zu reisen und alles immer wieder aufs Neue zu wiederholen.", Quill schien von sich total überzeugt zu sein.

„Wie oft hast du dieses Spiel schon getrieben?", Lara wurde schwindelig bei all den neuen Informationen.

„So an die dreißig Mal, glaube ich.", Quill zuckte mit den Schultern: „Bevor du fragst. Nein, ich habe dich nicht irgendwie verzaubert und zu meiner Sklavin gemacht. Wir sind doch aus freien Stücken hier, oder?", der letzte Teil war an den Broker gerichtet.

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf leicht in Quills Richtung, ließ aber Lara am Boden nicht aus den Augen: „Ja.", war alles, was er sagte. Jetzt erst erkannte Lara ihre eigene Stimme. Wie war das möglich, dass er sie so lange an der Nase herumgeführt hatte? Wie war es ihm gelungen Laras Kurven so zu verstecken, dass alle angenommen hatten, es müsse sich um einen Mann handeln?

_Das Tuch._ Das musste die Lösung sein. Mit dem Tuch stimmte etwas nicht, vielleicht war es verzaubert, jedenfalls schien es die Wahrheit verbergen zu können und jetzt wo es zerstört war, gab es keine Chance mehr das Spielchen weiter zu spielen.

In Laras Innerem tobte ein Kampf der Gefühle. Sie war schockiert, verängstigt, fassungslos, wütend und noch einige Gefühlsregungen, die allesamt in ihrem Körper wie in einem Kochtopf brodelten und nur darauf warteten, dass der berühmte Tropfen das Fass zum überlaufen bringen würde.

Sie zwang sich selbst dazu der Handlung zu folgen und einen klaren Kopf, frei von allen Gefühlen, zu bewahren: „Wozu dann das ganze Theater mit den Steinen und dem anarchistischen Zustand?"

„Sieh es dir doch an.", er deutete auf die Lara aus der Zukunft: „Um dich in einer Realität, die nicht die deine ist, am Leben zu erhalten, brauch es schon den Beistand der Götter. Deshalb brauche ich die Steine und deshalb musste ich das Chaos inszenieren…um dich in der aktuellen Realität bei Laune zu halten und alles zu ebnen für den Moment, da ich dich würde besuchen müssen."

„Die Steine erhalten sie am Leben?", Lara fühlte sich komisch von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu reden, aber daran würde sie sich jetzt gewöhnen müssen: „Das heißt. Wenn du es dreißig Mal oder so durchgespielt hast, das es jedes Mal…"

„…schief gegangen ist, richtig.", Quill war nun selber sehr melancholisch. Die Erinnerung an die vielen Tode die Lara in seinen Händen gestorben war, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn: „Du bist mir so oft unter den Fingern weggestorben, noch bevor ich etwas tun konnte."

„Aber…", Lara konnte es nicht fassen: „Wozu das alles?"

„Verstehst du es immer noch nicht?", Quill ging auf den Broker zu und zog ihn an sich: „Für die Liebe!", dann drückte er der Lara aus der Zukunft einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Lara selbst übergab sich beinah bei dem Anblick und wand sich angewidert ab.

Alexia war fassungslos. Dieses ganze Szenario mit anzusehen, zu sehen wie ihre größte Kontrahentin in den Armen des Mannes lag, der ihr eben noch versprochen hatte, die Ziele würden alle erreich werden, das alles machte Alexia krank. Sie fühlte sich schwach, ihr Kopf drehte sich im Angesicht all der neuen Informationen.

_Dreißig Mal gestorben, _Laras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und jedes Mal hatte sie sich selbst dazu bereit erklärt an Quills Seite zu treten und das Spiel von neuem zu spielen? Wieso? Was würde geschehen, dass Lara sich zu so einer Entscheidung durchringen würde?

Was war nur alles schief gelaufen? Aber jetzt wurde Lara alles klar. Wieso der Broker nicht von den Sirenen beeinflusst worden war, wieso es nie Lara töten wollte, obwohl er es mit all der Macht die auch ihm das Auge von Shaherettin verlieh, ohne weiteres hätte tun können. Das hieß, dass Lara selbst jetzt die Macht besaß. Weder Quill, noch die Lara aus der Zukunft würden ihr etwas tun können, denn sonst würde das ganze Spiel wieder von vorn beginnen müssen.

Quill würde es nicht zulassen, dass sein geliebtes Projekt scheitern würde. Deshalb blieb Lara nur eine Alternative.

Sie zog blitzschnell ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf den Broker, oder auf die neue Lara –vielleicht sollte sie sie ab jetzt FutureLara nennen. Eine Art Schock lief durch die gesamte Versammlung.

„Vielen Dank für die Informationen, Quill.", Lara erhob sich und ließ FutureLara nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte gesehen, welche Geschwindigkeit sowohl sie, als auch Quill auf Lager hatten. Aber im Notfall hatte Lara immer noch den Stein. Er würde ihr helfen im Zweifel die Oberhand halten zu können: „Die Regeln ändern sich jetzt, wo ich weiß das von meinem Fortbestehen dein gesamter Plan abhängt. Du rufst den Präsidenten zurück. Das Ultimatum soll aufgehoben werden und dann…", weiter kam Lara nicht, denn plötzlich stand die FutureLara vor ihr und stieß ihr rücksichtslos in die Rippen.

Der Lara aus der Zukunft geschah dabei seltsamer Weise nichts. Das lag wohl daran, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem FutureLara existierte, der Schmerz schon wieder abgeklungen sein würde.

„Wir können dir vielleicht nichts tun.", Quill bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vorwärts: „…aber deinen Freunden.", noch bevor Lara sich zu ihren Freunden drehen konnte, wusste sie schon was geschehen würde.

FutureLara hatte Chase gepackt und hielt ihn so im Schwitzkasten, dass nur eine Bewegung reichen würde, um ihm das Genick zu brechen.

„Nicht!", rief Lara erschrocken auf.

Jetzt erst bewegte sich auch Quill zur FutureLara hinüber: „Kapier es endlich, Schätzchen.", sagte er an Lara gewandt: „Du hast nicht mal für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Oberhand in dem ganzen Spiel. Ich habe dich studiert, ich kenne alle deine Verhaltensmuster und ich weiß genau, wie du dich wann fühlst. Das, meine Liebe, ist wahre Macht."

In dem Moment zog er eine Art Reißleine an seinem Mantel, den er trotz der Hitze in Afrika die ganze Zeit getragen zu haben schien und aus seinem Rucksack entrollte sich eine Schnur mit einem mit Helium (oder ähnlichem) gefüllten Ballon, der blinkend zum Himmel aufstieg. Das, was Quill da vor hatte, nannte sich, so weit Lara es wusste, _Sky Hook_.

Um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, vernahm sie aus der Ferne Motorengeräusche eines großen Flugzeugs.

Quill würde entkommen, darin bestand kein Zweifel und Lara konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, denn sie wollte Chase nicht gefährden. Wieder drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, was wohl geschehen sein musste, dass ihr selbst der Mann, den sie mal geliebt hatte und der bis heute zu ihren besten Freunden zählte, so vollkommen egal werden würde, dass sie ihn mit dem Tod bedrohen würde.

_Das bin ich nicht, das muss ich nicht werden, _dieser Gedanke war kein Trost und wirkte auf sie selbst wie ein jämmerlicher Versuch das Unverständliche zu erklären. Ein kleiner Rettungsanker, der aber nicht den tiefen Sturz in den Sog, der seit Quills Auftauchen an ihr zog, verhindern würde.

Quill blickte zu Alexia hin: „Also was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit?" Die blonde Archäologin blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte scheinbar immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber auch sie vernahm das Motorengeräusch des Fliegers und wusste, dass es ihre letzte Chance war. Wenn sie jetzt mit Quill ging, bestand der Hauch einer Chance, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte mit ihrem Wunsch. Aber ging sie jetzt nicht, würde er sich den Stein holen und sie hatte gesehen, was Quill konnte.

Außerdem hatte er sich vorhin aus dem Nichts materialisiert, was darauf hindeutete, dass er Alexias Windstein und vermutlich auch den Erdstein bei sich trug. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schritt sie hinüber zu Quill. Keiner rührte sich, um sie an ihrer Flucht zu hindern und Alexia beeilte sich auch nicht, da sie den Moment auskosten wollte. Endlich war sie Lara Croft wirklich überlegen. Der einen jedenfalls.

„Gut so.", Quill klang fast wie jemand, der seinen Hund lobte. Dann traf sein Blick Laras Gesicht und er lächelte wieder sanft: „Bleibt also nur noch eins zu tun. Gib mir den Wasserstein."

„Was?!", Lara wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie so geschockt war. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, aber doch traf es sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vielleicht, weil sie in ihrem Innersten gehofft hatte, dass der Stein bei ihr bleiben würde, das sie damit die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahren und sich selbst in den Abgrund stoßen würde?

„Du solltest dich beeilen.", Quill deutete nach oben, wo das Flugzeug sie bald erreicht haben würde: „Sonst wird dein geliebter Chase getötet, wenn uns der Flieger erreicht."

„Tu es nicht Lara. Scheiß drauf was mit mir passiert. Du darfst es nicht zu…", doch er kam nicht weiter, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte Lara den Stein bereits ausgepackt und warf ihn in Quills Richtung.

FutureLara ließ in dem Moment Chase los und stieß ihn weit von sich, während sie mit den Augen nur den Stein fixierte. Sie wirkte fast wie ein Hund, dem man einen Stock hingeworfen hatte und des es jetzt zu fangen galt. Würde Lara so abhängig von dem Stein sein? War das wirklich möglich, dass es alles nicht zu verhindern war oder konnte Lara sich noch retten?

„Das war ein Fehler.", Lara zog in dem Moment ihre Waffe und sah auch das Sara, obwohl sie doch etwas zögerte, ebenfalls ihre Witchblade zum Abschuss bereit hielt. Jetzt wo Chase aus der Schussbahn war, würde Lara nichts halten. Sie musste Quill und seinen wahnsinnigen Plan stoppen. Das, so schien ihr, war im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, den Quill mit seinem Zeitreisespielchen erschaffen hatte.

Leider kam ihre Reaktion zu spät, denn als FutureLara den Stein auffing, ruckte Quill einen kurzen Schritt vor und umfasste Laras zukünftiges Ich und Alexia an der Hüfte, denn genau in dem Moment hatte das Flugzeug sie erreicht und zog sie von der Plattform hinfort in die Nacht hinaus. Schnell waren sie so weit weg, dass Lara nur noch blind zwei Schüsse abgab, die irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verloren gingen.

Sie hörte noch Quill amüsiert lachen, aber mit dem abflauen der Motorengeräusche, erstarb auch das Lachen. Quill hatte gesiegt, auf voller Linie. Lara konnte nichts gegen ihn ausrichten und sie hatte ihren einzigen Trumpf gerade gegen Chase Leben eingetauscht. Nicht, dass sie es bereute Chase das Leben gerettet zu haben, aber ihr war klar, dass sie gegen zwei so übermächtige Gegner keine Chance haben würde.

„Verdammt. Was sollte der Mist?!", schrie Chase, als er sich erhoben hatte: „Ich sagte doch du sollst keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Lara überquerte die wenigen Meter bis zu ihm und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, weil ihr sonst nicht einfiel, was sie tun konnte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann ging sie in die Knie und umarmte Chase: „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren.", Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Tränen der Verzweiflung, Trauer, Freude und Frustration. Sie wusste selbst, wie konfus es war, dass ihre Gefühle keine eindeutige Regung zuließen, aber so war es eben im Augenblick.

Lara war durch dieses Abenteuer zum emotionalen Wrack geworden und langsam glaubte sie zu verstehen, wie es dazu kommen würde, dass Quill Lara davon überzeugen konnte, dass es nur noch diesen einen Weg gab.

Sie würde es auch so machen. Davon ging sie beinah schon aus. Nicht, weil sie es von sich aus wollte, sondern weil sie in dieser Welt einfach nichts mehr hielt. Es gab keine Chance für Lara und ihre Freunde das Ganze heil zu überstehen.

_Es sei denn…_Lara war plötzlich eine Idee gekommen. _Ja, so kann es funktionieren. Das ist der einzige Weg._

„Schön dich hier an Board begrüßen zu können, Sam!", der Mann, der an der Ladeluke Quill und den beiden Damen die Hand gereicht hatte, um sie endgültig ins Flugzeug zu ziehen, war ein ehemaliger Schulkamerade von Quill, der hier in Afrika eine Speditionsfirma gegründet hatte und mit seinem Flugzeug in alle Welt Post verschickte.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", log Quill. Hätte er nicht einen anonymen Flieger gebraucht, der sich bereits in Afrika befand, wäre er niemals auf ihn zugekommen. Quill wusste nicht ein mal wie er hieß. Irgendwas mit John oder etwas in der Art.

Als die Ladeluke sich geschlossen hatte und der Lärm sich gelegt hatte, wand sich Quill wieder an seinen entfernten Bekannten: „Ist das Paket an Board?"

„Ja. Ich habe noch nie einen bewusstlosen geborgen, aber es hat wunderbar geklappt.", er deutete nach hinten in den Laderaum hinein, während er sich langsam entfernte und: „Einen guten Flug.", wünschte.

Quill blickte auf das Klappbett, wie man es oft in Feldlagern des Militärs fand. Dort lag der fremde Mann, den er in der Ruine geborgen hatte. Von Lara, der Lara aus der Zukunft, wusste er, dass es sich dabei um einen früheren Kameraden von ihr handeln musste.

„Max!", auch Alexia hatte ihn jetzt entdeckt und rannte hinüber zum bewusstlosen Körper, strich ihm übers Gesicht und schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er noch atmete, denn sie sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen.

Quill schritt durch den Laderaum und setzte sich dem Feldbett gegenüber auf eine Bank an der Wand des Flugzeuginnenraumes, beobachte Alexia amüsiert und blickte dann zu Lara hinüber, die dort an der Wand lehnte und mit leerem Blick zu Max hinüber sah. Hinter diesen dunklen, emotionslosen Augen schien Laras Gehirn auf Hochtouren zu laufen, aber nach außen hin wirkte sie weiterhin völlig kühl.

„Wir müssen den Plan ändern.", erklärte Lara ihm plötzlich und Quill wusste auch, dass es stimmte. Die Lara aus der Gegenwart hatte von der Existenz ihrer zukünftigen Version viel zu früh erfahren, sie würde es verkraften und Quill somit bei einem eventuellen Scheitern nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen, um seinen Plan durchzuziehen.

Es bestand zwar kaum eine Chance, dass Quills Plan dieses Mal wieder nicht aufgehen konnte, aber nachdem er dreißig Mal erlebt hatte, wie gewitzt Lara ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte, war es besser auf die noch so unwahrscheinlichste Version vorbereitet zu sein.

Quill wand sich an Alexia: „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Dazu brauchst du das hier.", er hielt Alexia den Windstein hin, den sie –auf den Knien zu ihm robbend- ergriff und wie ein zerbrechlichen Schatz in den Fingern drehte.

„Was soll ich damit machen?", fragte sie.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Attentat?", sie nickte: „Ich möchte das du das wiederholst. Nur mit mehr Rumms!", Alexias Augen leuchteten vor Erregung auf, während sie den Diamanten in ihre Faust schloss und sich dann in Luft auflöste, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", Sara trat an Laras Seite und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Archäologin lächelte schwach und seufzte: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie fühl ich mich komisch. Ruft bitte Zip an, er soll das Ultimatum stoppen lassen. Ich werde die Steine zurückholen."

„Wie willst du das bitte schaffen?", fragte Chase, er war noch immer wütend, dass Lara dem Feind in die Hände gespielt hatte, obwohl er allerdings auch froh war, sein Leben behalten zu dürfen.

„Chase. Du kennst mich doch.", gab Lara zurück: „Ich schaffe das schon."

„Leute.", Sara, die gerade eben den Anruf getätigt hatte, blickte ihre Freunde erschrocken an, während sie die Sprechmuschel zuhielt: „Es ist alles überflüssig. Washington D.C. ist gerade in einem riesigen Feuerball untergegangen."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Das war wieder ein neues Kapitel. Hoffe ihr findet das „dramatische" Ende nicht zu lahm, aber es musste sein, da Lara ein wenig mehr Zeit bekommen sollte ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wir bewegen uns jedenfalls mit großen Schritten in Richtung Finale (endlich, denn in meinen Fingern brodelt bereits die Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction)._

_Für einige Rechtschreibfehler möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich schreibe am Laptop seit einiger Zeit und da will die Tastatur nicht immer so, wie ich es will und da ich es nicht Beta lesen lasse, um die Kapitel möglichst schnell rauszubringen, schleichen sich Fehler manchmal ein. Ich hoffe es minimiert den Lesespaß nicht._

_In diesem Sinne viel Spaß beim Lesen, Zittern und Hoffen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _


	81. Die gekappte Verbindung

_Quills Plan ist enthüllt, jetzt geht es nur noch darum ihn zu verhindern! Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Die gekappte Verbindung**

Kapitel LXXX

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Der Rückflug war mehr als merkwürdig gewesen. Es wurden kaum Worte gewechselt und Lara schien von Minute zu Minute immer tiefer in ihren Gedanken zu versinken. Auch, als der Privatflieger der Queen in London am Flughafen landete und das Team von Winston und Alister abgeholt wurden, wurde nicht viel gesprochen.

Alister versuchte zwar die Stimmung aufzuhellen, indem er Lara und die anderen nach dem Verlauf der Mission ausfragte, aber keinem war wirklich nach Reden zu Mute. Washington D.C. war von einer riesigen Feuersbrunst verschlungen worden. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Alexias Feuerstein war aktiviert worden und hatte innerhalb von Sekunden eine ganze Stadt ausgelöscht. Die USA war wütend, dass konnte ihnen keiner verdenken, aber sie waren auch handlungsunfähig im Moment, da der Präsident dabei ums Leben gekommen war. Zusammen mit einer Menge Menschen.

Die Zahl von Alexias Opfern war damit gewaltig gestiegen und eine Chance ihre Seele vor dem Zerfall noch zu retten, war nicht mehr gegeben. Sie hatte sich selbst in der Macht verloren und Laras Aufgabe war es jetzt eigentlich, zu verhindern das Alexia ihre Tochter ins Leben zurückholte. Denn den Anblick einer solchen Mutter hatte das Mädchen wirklich nicht verdient.

„Da wären wir.", Winston, der das Fahren an Stelle eines Chauffeurs übernommen hatte, fuhr auf den Hof des Anwesens und hielt den Wagen vor der Eingangstür. Schweigend stieg das Team aus und Lara hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie ihr Anwesen betrat. Es war wohl wieder an der Zeit für eine Renovierung, denn so, wie das Haus im Moment auf sie wirkte, würde sie sich darin nie wieder wohl fühlen können.

„Hey Lara. Schön dich mal wieder in unseren Reihen zu sehen.", grüßte Zip von seinem Rechner aus und –anders als erwartet- erhob er sich und kam zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber: „Hattet ihr einen angenehmen Flug?"

„Ja, danke.", gab Lara kurz zurück, dann wand sie sich an ihren Butler: „Winston, könnten Sie etwas zu essen auftragen? Ich bin am verhungern."

„Natürlich, Lady Croft.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Winston in Richtung Küche, nicht ohne vorher die Mäntel der Gäste sorgfältig an der Garderobe aufzuhängen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor Lara? Wie sollen wir die Sache angehen?", fragte Chase schließlich, als sie sich in Richtung der Sitzgelegenheit, die Lara nach der hier verbrachten Zeit und den hier besprochenen Problemen, ebenfalls zuwider war.

„Quill hat eindeutig übertrieben. Ich muss ihn ein für alle Mal in seine Schranken weisen.", erklärte Lara kurz.

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber wie willst du das anstellen?", Chase wollte einfach nicht locker lassen. Lara wusste, dass es eine seiner Arten war mit schwierigen Situation umzugehen und war ihm deswegen auch nicht böse, aber es wäre ihr doch lieber, wenn er mal für einen Augenblick Ruhe geben würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte Lara kurz: „Ich brauche meine Ruhe.", nachdem sie dies gesagt hatte, ging Lara ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Chase wollte ihr nachsetzen, um das Gespräch fortführen zu können, aber Sara hielt ihn am Arm fest: „Nicht."

Das kurze Wort schien alles zu sein, was Chase gebraucht hatte, denn er ließ sie auf die Couch fallen und faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf zusammen: „Man, ich könnte jetzt echt gut ein Bier vertragen."

„Dann holen wir uns doch eins.", sagte Sara und entledigte sich ihres schwarzen Pullovers, den sie während des Fluges und der Rückfahrt getragen hatte: „Aber vorher möchte ich gern erst mal duschen und einen Anruf tätigen."

Das tat sie dann auch. Nach Tagen ohne vernünftiger Dusche und einem Abenteuer, bei dem sie mehr als einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen war, war das für sie wie purer Luxus. Langsam begann Sara zu verstehen, wieso Lara sich so sehr von diesen Abenteuern angezogen fühlte. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die man danach viel besser zu schätzen wusste. Für Lara musste jeder Tag, an dem sie in ihrem eigenen Bett, in Sicherheit aufwachen durfte, wie der Himmel erscheinen.

Aber mit Lara tauschen wollte Sara nicht. Sie würde auch nicht mit sich selbst tauschen, wenn sie schon mal darüber nachdachte. Beiden war es bestimmt die Welt vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen. Lara schützte die Menschen vor sich selbst (und gelegentlich vor rachsüchtigen Göttern) und Sara schützte die Welt vor allem Bösen, was ihr in die Finger kam.

Nach der Dusche griff Sara, nur in ein weißes Frotteehandtuch gewickelt, nach dem Telefon in ihrem Gästezimmer und wählte die Nummer ihrer Schwester.

Das Freizeichen erklang, was Sara zeigte, dass Julie erreichbar sein würde.

„Pezzini!", meldete sich die Stimme ihrer jüngeren Schwester nach einem Augenblick am anderen Ende des Apparates.

„Ja, hier auch.", erwiderte Sara amüsiert.

„Sara?!", ihre Schwester klang ungläubig: „Oh mein Gott. Da bist du ja. Ich habe die Horrornachricht gehört, du wärst in London ins Koma gefallen. Geht es dir gut?"

Saras Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester war immer ein wenig…kritisch gewesen. Sie konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, was ihre Beziehung ausmachte, aber es war auf keinen Fall _nur _Liebe.

„Ja. Das stimmt auch soweit.", erklärte Sara: „Mir geht es gut, danke. Wie ist es bei dir? Wie ist die Lage in New York?"

„Hast du mitbekommen, was mit D.C. passiert ist?", fragte Julie und als Sara bejahte, fuhr sie fort: „Hier haben jetzt alle Angst, dass dasselbe passieren könnte. Die drehen alle total am Rad, nehmen sich selbst für sehr wichtig."

„Damit haben sie vielleicht nicht unrecht. Kannst du irgendwohin? Die Stadt vielleicht verlassen? Es könnte wirklich gefährlich werden.", erzählte Sara von ihren Bedenken.

„Weißt du was da passiert ist, Sara? Du bist doch Polizistin.", Julie wurde nervös, als sie Saras Stimme und die Worte gehört hatte.

_Nicht nur das_, dachte Sara, behielt den Gedanken aber lieber für sich. „Ja und Nein. Ich weiß nicht genau was hier vor sich geht.", Sara versuchte den angerichteten Schaden zu beheben, in dem sie Julie beruhigte.

„Alle reden von irgendwelchen Magiesteinen!", Julie kicherte nervös: „Das ist doch Irrsinn. Sind bestimmt wieder irgendwelche Terroristen."

„Ja. Irrsinn.", auch Sara lachte nervös: „Hör zu Julie, pass auf dich auf. Ich kann nicht mehr lange telefonieren."

„Du auch, Sis. Du auch.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und als Julie aufgelegt hatte, fühlte sich Sara irgendwie merkwürdig. Irgendwie leer, fast so als wäre ihr eigentlich egal, was mit ihrer Schwester geschah. Fast so, als hätte sie den Anruf nur getätigt, weil es eben sein musste.

„Ach. Das bringt doch nichts.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und begann damit sich Kleider zurecht zu legen. Sie entschied sich für ein weißes Tank Top und eine schwarze Jeanshose. Dann verließ sie das Gästezimmer, dass für sie mittlerweile mehr war, als ihr eigenes Appartement in New York.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Sara nicht wohl. Das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester hatte genau das Gegenteil davon bewirkt, was es hätte bewirken sollen. Sara fühlte, dass hinter ihr irgendwie die Brücke zu einem Leben, wie es mal gewesen war, zusammenbrach. Aber sie bemühte sich auch nicht, diese Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wusste nicht mal, ob es einen Weg nach vorne gab. So musste man sich fühlen, wenn man schlimme Diagnosen im Krankenhaus erfuhr, dachte Sara.

Es brachte sie nicht weiter, das war ihr klar. Deshalb half es nichts, wenn sie weiterhin Trübsal blies. Sie musste ihre Gedanken auf das Jetzt konzentrieren, dann würde das bald, bald kommen. Für Sara stimmte das wenigstens, für Lara hingegen…Sara wusste nicht, ob es für Lara eine Zukunft gab.

Obwohl sie es bisher vermieden hatte, an die Ereignisse in Afrika zu denken, wurde Sara unweigerlich daran erinnert. Lara und die Lara aus der Zukunft. Sara konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es überhaupt möglich war. Aber andererseits hatte sie seit ihrer Zeit als Trägerin der Witchblade so vieles gesehen, was sie früher für unmöglich gehalten hatte, das sie ein neues Lebensmotto hatte: _Erwarte das Unerwartete_.

Das ließ einen leichter leben, denn so konnte auch die größte Überraschung einen kaum aus der Bahn hauen. Allerdings hatte Quill es geschafft sie alle zu verblüffen. Das er überlebt hatte, war da noch nicht mal das Erstaunliche. So etwas hatte Sara bereits bei Kenneth Irons gesehen.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", Chase, der sich scheinbar ebenfalls geduscht hatte und nun frische Kleidung trug, erwartete sie bereits in der Eingangshalle. Alister und Zip arbeiteten weiter an dem Computer und glichen scheinbar Texte mit Internetquellen ab.

Woran genau sie arbeiteten, wusste Sara nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie es schon mitteilen würden, wenn die Zeit reif war.

„Ist Lara immer noch in ihrem Zimmer?", Sara warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Galerie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube sie ist eben in den Trainingsraum gegangen. Aber wir sollten ihr die Zeit alleine lassen, solange Winston das Essen noch zubereitet.", er hielt Sara seinen Arm hin, so dass sie sich unterhaken konnte: „Also, wollen wir solange ihren Kühlschrank plündern?"

„Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass Lara Bier im Haus hat, wenn sie doch selbst eigentlich niemals trinkt.", sagte Sara noch, im davongehen und brachte Chase dazu ein wenig zu lachen. Das war es, was jetzt alle brauchten. Ein bisschen Humor, denn nur so ließ sich dieses Szenario noch überstehen.

Lara befand sich, wie Chase vermutet hatte, tatsächlich im Trainingsraum und ließ ihre Wut an einigen Dummys aus. Jeder Schlag zielte auf eine für einen Menschen sehr empfindliche Stelle und war mit aller Kraft ausgeführt und so präzise platziert, dass auch die Dummys nach einer Zeit enorme Blessuren aufwiesen.

Deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, dass Lara nicht lange auf diesem Niveau aushielt und schon bald erschöpft und schwitzend auf dem Boden Platz nahm. Sie keuchte schwer und ihr Pulsschlag war bis in die Schläfen spürbar.

_Benutzt, _das war alles, was Lara in den Sinn kam, _er hat mich benutzt. Oder wird es noch tun. Ich bin machtlos, so schwach._

Quill war ein Scheusal. Hatte sie vor kurzem noch gedacht, dass Quill auf seine Weise einen gewissen Charme hatte, so wusste sie es jetzt besser. Er war eine niedere Kreatur und verdiente das Leben eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Aber solange Quill das Auge von Shaherettin hatte, würde es nie zu Ende gehen. Sie hatte ihn in der Zukunft gesehen. Allein deshalb hätte sie davon ausgehen können, dass er damals in der Halle der Seelen nicht ums Leben gekommen sein konnte.

_Die Zukunft lässt sich nicht ändern, _dachte sie, _man kann nichts gegen den Verlauf der Dinge tun. _War das vielleicht auch Quill bewusst? Um zu ihr kommen zu können, musste Laras zukünftiges Ich sterben und sein Plan musste scheitern. Ansonsten würde es für immer zwei Versionen derselben Person in einer Zeitzone geben.

So weit sie das wusste, hasste die Natur solche Anomalien. Deshalb brauchte Quill auch den Beistand der Götter, um die Natur besänftigen zu können und das ihm drohende Schicksal, oder besser das _ihr _drohende Schicksal zu verhindern.

Es musste einen Weg geben ihn und Alexia aufzuhalten. Lara konnte nicht zulassen, dass Quill mit seinem Plan durchkam. Sie durfte nicht verlieren und musste auch noch die Staaten besänftigen, indem sie die Steine in ihren Besitz brachte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn jeder Staat, vor allem aber die Schurkenstaaten, würden sich darum reißen eine Waffe mit solcher Macht in ihren Besitz bringen zu können.

Selbst westliche Mächte dürften ein gewisses Interesse an den Steinen haben und das bedeutete, es gab keine Möglichkeit die Steine irgendwo sicher zu verwahren. Merkwürdig war nur, dass bis vor kurzem scheinbar niemand von der Existenz dieser Steine gewusst hatte. Außer Quill natürlich, der daraufhin den Broker erschaffen hatte, um Corban Frys, Alexia und auch Lara zu manipulieren und so an die Steine zu kommen.

_Wieso hat er sie dann nicht einfach im Stillen geborgen, _führte Lara ihren Gedanken weiter, _er hätte das alles verhindern können. Das Chaos, die Verwirrung und…_

Dann kam Lara die Antwort. Hätte Quill das heimlich getan, hätte er niemals Lara in der Zukunft so weit kriegen können, dass sie sich ihm anschloss und…ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was Quill wohl alles mit ihr tun würde, sollte sie selbst auch mal in die Situation kommen ihm zu folgen.

_Aber das muss ich nicht, _dachte sie dann weiter, _dafür habe ich doch meinen freien Willen. _Wenn er denn überhaupt existierte. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihr gezeigt, wie berechenbar menschliches Verhalten war und doch war es Lara gelungen Samuel Quill zu überraschen, in dem sie die Macht des Wasser genutzt hatte.

Es gab einen Weg, ganz sicher, sie musste ihn nur finden und das möglichst schnell. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dieses Kapitel abzuschließen und Laras und die Zukunft aller Menschen zu verändern.

Von neuem Eifer gepackt, erhob sich Lara, immer noch wütend über die Art, wie Quill mit ihr und allem umging und verließ den Trainingsraum in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo Zip und Alister erschrocken aufblickten, als hätte sie sie gerade beim durchforsten von _Youporn _ertappt.

„Lara.", begann Alister: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte: „Ich habe mich noch nie besser gefühlt.", und doch wusste sie, dass es nicht stimmte. Sie war bereit alles zu tun, um Quill zur Strecke zu bringen und dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie selbst ein wenig. Das letzte Mal, dass sie ein ähnliches Gefühl in sich verspürt hatte, war gewesen, als sie Simon erschossen hatte.

„Können wir etwas für dich tun?", wollte Zip wissen und zog sich das Headset aus, um sie besser verstehen zu können.

„Natürlich. Ich brauche den Aufenthaltsort von Quill, könnt ihr ihn irgendwie lokalisieren?", fragte Lara.

„Schon geschehen.", erwiderte Zip: „Es war gar nicht so schwierig. Da die vier Steine nun beisammen sind, reflektieren sie ihre gegenseitige Energie so sehr, dass man es vermutlich sogar mit bloßem Auge sehen könnte. Um ihr zu zeigen, was er meinte, drehte er einen der Bildschirme so, dass sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Es zeigte eine Satellitenaufnahme von vor wenigen Minuten. Überall waren deutlich die Spitzen von einer Bergkette zu erkennen, nur ein Fleck blieb schwarz. Die Energie der Kristalle war so stark, dass sie sogar Einfluss auf elektrische Geräte jenseits der Atmosphäre Wirkung zeigte. Dort musste Quill sich im Moment befinden. Aber warum gerade da? Sie kannte den Ort, war dort gewesen, als Quill sie aus der Zukunft geholt hatte.

_Die Schweiz also, _überlegte Lara.

Genau im richtigen Moment betraten auch Sara und Chase, amüsiert kichernd, den Raum, wurden aber sofort wieder Ernst, als sie Lara dort, fast bebend vor Zorn stehen sahen.

„Zip, Alister.", Lara hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt: „Sucht einen Weg, wie wir die Kristalle aus der Welt schaffen können oder jedenfalls eine Möglichkeit sie so zu verwahren, dass dort niemand dran kommt."

„Was redest du da?", mischte sich Chase ein: „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde Quill aufspüren und ihn und seine billige Lara Kopie ein für alle Mal vernichten. Am Besten ich vernichte gleich alles, was irgendwie mit Quill zu tun hat.", gab Lara wütend zurück. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich kein Interesse daran mit ihren Freunden eine Diskussion über ihren Plan zu führen.

Es war eine beschlossene Sache, die sie nicht ändern würde. Es musste ein Ende geben, nicht nur für Lara selbst, sondern für alle hier. Quill würde mit der ganzen Sache nicht ungeschoren davon kommen.

„Hör dich doch an.", Lara spürte einen Stich in der Nähe ihres Herzens, als sie erkannte, dass es Sara war, die dort sprach: „Du bist ja vollkommen neben dir. Lara ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Wir werden dich unterstützen. Es wird einen anderen Weg geben.", Chase versuchte es ihr ebenfalls auszureden. Damit hatte sie gerechnet, aber doch nicht von Sara: „Wir sind die Einzigen, die dich noch vor dir selbst bewahren können. Wenn du das tust, wird genau das passieren, was Quill prophezeit und selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte den Sieg zu erringen…", Lara fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich weiß Chase und deshalb seid ihr alle gefeuert."

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, keiner wollte glauben was Lara da gerade gesagt hatte. Die Stille wurde nur unterbrochen, als Winston ins Zimmer trat und verkündete: „Das Essen ist fertig, Lady Croft."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wird es Lara gelingen Quills Kreislauf zu durchbrechen oder behalten ihre Freunde am Ende wohl doch Recht? Kann Lara überhaupt ihre Freunde feuern? Das wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir werden es sicher sehr bald erfahren._


	82. Alle gegen Eine

_Dreht Lara jetzt endgültig am Rad? Wird das alles noch ein gutes Ende nehmen können? Wie sieht die Zukunft aus? Wie viele Kapitel schaff ich wohl noch? Das erfahren wir schon sehr bald…_

**Alle gegen Eine**

Kapitel LXXXI

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

„Gefeuert?!", Sara wurde plötzlich wütend. Das aus dem Mund ihrer Freundin zu hören, war mehr als lächerlich. Langsam stieg Lara die ganze Sache zu Kopf: „Ich bin deine Freundin. Du kannst mich nicht feuern!"

„Ach nein?!", Lara drehte sich zu ihr um. Keine von ihnen hatte Winstons Aufforderung bisher wahrgenommen, denn alle waren sie noch zu geschockt von der Tatsache, dass Lara hier ein wenig über die Stränge schlug.

„Dann setzte ich euch eben vor die Tür, alle!", Lara schrie jetzt fast und als auch noch Chase Anstalten machte etwas zu erwidern, riss Laras Geduldsfaden endgültig: „Sofort! Auf der Stelle!", jetzt schrie sie wirklich: „ALLE!"

Keiner wagte es Widerworte zu geben und nur langsam löste sich die Gruppe auf, immer noch ungläubig auf Lara blickend.

Schließlich stand sie alleine im Raum, vor Wut schäumend, aber auch irgendwie beschämt. Sie hatte überreagiert, das wusste sie, aber es gab jetzt wohl kein Zurück mehr. Würde sie halt alleine in Erfahrung bringen, wie man die Steine vernichtet. Es war sowieso mal an der Zeit, dass alte Regime wieder einzuführen.

Früher hatte Lara auch alles allein bewältigt, sie hatte nie jemanden gebraucht. Keine Computerspezialisten, keinen Bücherwurm, keinen nymphomanischen Grabräuberexfreund, der immer noch nicht verstand, wann eine Beziehung zu Ende war und keine Freundin, die versuchte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.

Nur sie und Winston. Da fiel ihr gerade ein, dass Winston immer noch im Raum stand, verwirrt auf seine Chefin blickte und keinen Schritt tat. Als sie ihn ansah, brachte er zögernd ein: „Ich auch, Lady Croft?", über die Lippen.

„Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie nicht Winston, Sie nicht." Es war nicht so, als ob Lara einen Butler bräuchte, wobei sich ein so großes Anwesen nur schwer alleine pflegen ließ, aber Winston gehörte schon vor ihrer Zeit zur Croft Familie und es war ihm gegenüber nicht fair, ihn auf die Straße zu setzen.

Jetzt, wo sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, kam ihr der Gedanke sehr logisch vor.

„Gut.", Winston nickte und schien seine alte Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben: „Wollen Sie dann etwas Essen, Lady Croft?"

„Ja. Und packen Sie den anderen bitte etwas für unterwegs ein.", ja, Lara Croft hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie hatte auch ihren Stolz und der verbot es ihr, zurückgekrochen zu kommen, oder ihren Freunden noch unter die Augen treten zu können: „Können Sie mir das Essen bitte in die Bibliothek bringen, Winston?", der alte Butler nickte und ging dann in Richtung der Küche, um Laras Anweisungen umzusetzen.

_Vorhof des Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Es dauerte keine dreißig Minuten, bis Laras Freunde ihre Sachen gepackt hatten und das Haus verließen. Keine von ihnen hatte bisher das Geschehnis vernünftig verarbeiten können und als Winston ihnen das abgepackte Essen brachte, meinte Chase daraufhin nur kühl: „Nett von Ihnen, aber wir sind nicht auf Laras Almosen angewiesen.", einen Augenblick später hatte er es sich wieder überlegt und nahm dankend das Lunchpaket entgegen.

Jetzt standen sie zu viert vor dem Eingangstor und warteten auf das Taxi. Winstons Angebot sie hinzufahren, wo immer sie wollten, schlugen sie dankend ab. Anscheinend war Winston im Moment der einzige Mensch, der zu Lara noch würde durchdringen können. Deshalb sollte er auch in Laras Nähe bleiben und auf sie Acht geben.

„Ich fass es nicht.", Alister brach als Erster das dicke Eis des Schweigens: „Sie hat mich gefeuert. Ich meine _uns…uns…_"

„Sieh's mal so, Alter.", versuchte Zip ihn zu beruhigen: „Jetzt hast du endlich mal Zeit deine Doktorarbeit abzutippen. Keine nervigen Recherchen mehr, kein lästiges Nächtelang wachbleiben nur weil es im Takatukaland gerade Tag war."

„Aber ich hab das doch gerne getan.", gab Alister zurück. Er schien das Bedürfnis zu haben, Lara und seinen Job zu verteidigen, auch wenn er Zip darin Recht gab, dass es hauptsächlich an der Arbeit mit Lara lag, dass er es nie zu einem Doktortitel geschafft hatte.

„Das ist jetzt alles Geschichte.", mischte sich auch noch Chase ein und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu Laras Anwesen, wo im oberen Stock ein gelber Schein durchs Fenster fiel. Es dunkelte bereits und Lara schien in ihrer Bibliothek zu arbeiten.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat?!", Sara konnte es nicht fassen, was sie da von ihren Freunden hörte: „Sie will Quill vernichten. Ein für alle Mal. Sie wird ein Menschenleben nehmen."

„Das hat sie doch schon öfter getan.", gab Chase zurück und winkte Saras Sorge einfach ab.

„Schon, aber sie hat es noch nie getan, weil sie jemanden so abgrundtief gehasst hat.", Sara wollte nicht locker lassen: „Gut, das eine Mal bei Simon. Aber das hatte doch keine Konsequenzen."

„Offenbar schon.", Zip überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Er arbeitete erst seit dem Vorfall als festes Mitglied für Lara. Vorher hatte er ihr nur hier und da bei einem Auftrag geholfen: „Bald wird man sich den Zorn der großen Lara nicht aufladen wollen. Sonst knipst sie uns der Reihe nach aus."

„So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Lara hat bisher Menschen aus Notwehr getötet. Aber noch nie einfach so.", Sara machte sich wirkliche Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Falls sie Lara überhaupt noch als Freundin bezeichnen wollte, denn der Schock über diese Reaktion vorhin saß noch sehr tief und sie war wirklich verletzt.

„Was schlägst du vor? Sollen wir da etwa einfach hineinspazieren und Lara anbetteln uns nicht zu feuern?", Chase stand der Sache sehr skeptisch gegenüber: „Wenn du mich fragst, dann sollte sich Lara erst Mal um Lara kümmern. Sie ist schon Volljährig, das hast du doch nicht vergessen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht.", Sara schlug Chase auf den Oberarm: „Das ist doch kein Grund gleich beleidigend zu werden."

„Stimmt. Tut mir Leid.", die Entschuldigung war ernst gemeint, dass wussten sie beide. Aber keiner von ihnen wusste, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Sie waren natürlich nicht von Lara abhängig. Chase und Sara konnten zurück nach Amerika fliegen, Sara hatte dort immerhin einen Job (hoffentlich) und Chase würde schon den einen oder anderen Auftrag an Land ziehen. Aber Zip und Alister waren im Moment ohne Perspektive und keine von ihnen fühlte sich wohl dabei der ganzen Situation den Rücken zu kehren.

„Wisst ihr was das Problem ist?", begann Chase von neuem: „Lara ist viel zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert. Sie glaubt die Last der Welt würde nur auf ihren Schultern ruhen, aber wir sind doch auch noch da. Was glaubt ihr wie Atlas sich freuen würde, wenn zu ihm jemand kommt und sagt: Hey Alter. Lass mich dir mal helfen."

Obwohl die Situation höchst unpassend war, lachte die Kleingruppe für einen Augenblick erleichtert auf. Chase hatte Recht. Die Verantwortung gegenüber der Menschheit hatte sich nicht nur auf Lara zentriert. Sie alle trugen die sprichwörtliche Last mit und keine von ihnen würde auch nur im Traum daran denken, jetzt einfach die Füße hochzulegen.

„Was sollen wir also tun?", fragte Alister.

„Lara mag vielleicht nicht mit uns zusammen arbeiten, das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht auch alleine an derselben Sache arbeiten können. Wir werden Quill einen Besuch abstatten.", Chase schlug sich in mit der Faust in den flachen Handteller.

„Klingt nach einem Plan. Keinem guten, aber immerhin haben wir einen.", Zip war erleichtert. Genau in diesem Augenblick erreichte das Taxi Croft Manor und blieb stehen. Der Fahrer, ein junger Bursche –vermutlich Student, der sich sein Taschengeld nach den Vorlesungen noch ein wenig aufpolieren wollte- saß hinter dem Steuer und blickte ungläubig erst auf seinen Zettel, dann auf das riesige Anwesen, dass sich wie aus den Nichts vor ihm aufgetan hatte.

Die Kleingruppe begab sich zum Wagen und stieg ein. Der Fahrer grinste begeistert in Anbetracht der vielen Kundschaft und fragte: „Wo darf's denn hingehen?"

Chase und die anderen blickten sich kurz fragend an, denn keine wusste wo sie ihren Plan verwirklichen würden.

„Zu mir.", schlug Zip vor: „Ich habe einen Rechner, der mit dem System im Manor verbunden ist. Von dort aus, kann ich einige Dateien zu uns rüber kopieren und dann entscheiden wir weiter."

„Was gibt es denn da noch zu entscheiden?", fragte Sara, während der Wagen wendete und sie zu der Adresse, die Zip dem Fahrer nannte, brachte.

„Fürs Erste können wir ja überlegen, wie wir den Flug bezahlen sollen.", Chase war wieder in Höchstform. Er spürte wieder vor jeder Menge schlechter Witze und einem Tatendrang, den er sich selbst eigentlich nicht zugetraut hätte.

Somit kehrten sie vorläufig Croft Manor und seinen Besitzern den Rücken und fuhren in Richtung London davon.

_Alpen Vorgebirge, Schweiz_

Der Flieger setzte sie, wie abgesprochen, am Fuß der Alpen ab, in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes. Von dort aus würde ihre Reise weitergehen in einem Wagen, den Quill extra zu diesem Zweck bestellt hatte.

Von dem Dorf aus führte nur ein schmaler, unebener Pfad, den kaum ein Fahrzeug passieren konnte, zu dem Anwesen, dass Quill sich hier gebaut hatte. Als Quill den Wunsch geäußert hatte, ein Anwesen in einer solch merkwürdigen Lage verlangt hatte, hatten es alle als den verrückten Wunsch eines Reichen abgetan, der in seinem Leben schon alles gesehen hatte und jetzt etwas suchte, um bei dem berühmten _Meine Yacht-Mein Auto-Mein Anwesen in der unzugänglichsten Region der Schweiz-_Spiel mitmischen zu können.

Der wahre Grund verbarg sich aber darunter, in einer alten Höhle. Die Baufirma, die bei der Legung des Fundamentes auf diese Höhle gestoßen war, hatte Quill damals leider beseitigen müssen. Außer einigen, wenigen Auserwählten wusste kaum einer, dass er dort überhaupt ein Anwesen hatte. Oder das Samuel Quill überhaupt noch lebte.

Es war ihm schon zwei Mal gelungen den Tod vorzutäuschen und er hoffte es dabei auch belassen zu können.

„Vielen Dank noch mal.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Quill von dem Piloten, der seine Maschine sofort wieder in die Lüfte brachte. Während sie den kleinen Flugplatz überquerten, der ebenfalls zu Quills Privateigentum zählte, und den wartenden Wagen ansteuerte, der –wie verabredet- drei Mal mit den Scheinwerfern aufblinkte (der Fahrer kam sich bestimmt vor, wie ein Mitspieler in einem neuen 007-Film), musterte er noch ein Mal sein neues Team.

Lara auf der einen Seite, die diesen Maxwell trug, als wäre er eine Strohpuppe –was auch immer man ihm verabreicht hatte, es ließ ihn die ganze Zeit schlafen wie ein Säugling-, dann noch Alexia, die nach ihrer geglückten Mission zur Vernichtung von Washington D.C. nun wieder bei ihnen war . Sie bildeten schon eine merkwürdige Gruppe und wenn Quill jetzt so darüber nachdachte, was alles geschehen war und wie es ursprünglich geplant war, so war ihm die neue Konstellation doch lieber.

Quill wusste, dass die Steine, wenn man sie erst Mal alle vier beisammen hatte, eine enorme Kraft ausstießen, die sie alle spürten und die auch den Satelliten und Überwachungsstationen der Regierungen nicht entgehen würde, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. Bis sich die Staaten mobilisiert und gegenseitig vernichtet hatten, bei dem Versuch das Anwesen zu entern, würden sie schon längst ihre Aufgabe getan haben.

Danach durften sie mit den Steinen machen, was immer sie wollten. So gütig empfand Quill sich selbst und doch wusste er, dass es eine der grausamten Taten war, die er je begehen würde. Es würde ein totales Chaos werden, das die Welt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern würde, aber er hatte alles geplant für eine Absetzung ins Weltall.

Hier hielt ihn sowieso nichts mehr und er arbeitete schon seit mehreren Jahren an einem Projekt, dass man als eine Art Hotel im All bezeichnen könnte. Dort würden Lara und er leben, fern ab von all dem Chaos und der Zerstörung. Für diesen Zweck hatte er sein Kapital fast bis auf den letzten Penny ausgeschöpft, aber dort, wo Lara und er hingehen würden, war Geld eh nichts mehr wert.

Um Alexia und ihre Tochter tat es Quill da fast schon Leid, denn sie waren für das Shuttle, was ebenfalls unter dem Anwesen auf ihn wartete und ihn zu seinem kleinen Anwesen im Orbit bringen würde, nicht eingeplant. Aber wenigstens, so empfand es jedenfalls Samuel Quill, würde er sein Versprechen halten und sie würde keinen Grund haben sich von ihm verraten zu fühlen.

„Hallo Mister Quill.", der Fahrer öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, um ihn zu begrüßen. Über seine Begleitung verlor er kein Wort. Eigentlich schade, wenn Quill daran dachte, welches Schicksal ihm blühen würde. Dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass es eigentlich noch barmherzig war, im Vergleich zu dem Schicksal, was diesem Max blühen würde, wenn er erst Mal bei Sinnen war.

„Sie kennen die Route?", fragte Quill nach.

„Ja.", er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Kopf: „Ist alles hier drin."

„Sie haben doch hoffentlich niemandem von unserem kleinen Ausflug erzählt, oder?", hakte Quill nach.

„Nein.", erwiderte der Fahrer: „Meine Frau glaubt, ich würde Zigaretten holen." Beinah hätte Quill geschmunzelt, als ihm die Ironie dieser Situation klar wurde. Sie bugsierten Max auf den Sitz in der Mitte und Alexia und Lara stiegen von beiden Seiten neben ihm ein, während Quill auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm.

Während der Fahrt wurde kaum geredet. Nur ein Mal blickte der Fahrer verwirrt in den Rückspiegel, als Max ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich gab: „Was ist denn mit dem passiert?", fragte er schließlich und Quill wünschte sich wirklich, er hätte das nicht getan.

„Zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Wir kommen gerade von einer großen Feier in Madrid.", log Quill und bemerkte den prüfenden Blick des Fahrers. Die Kleidung, die sie trugen war dreckig und voller Sand, keine besonders gute Garderobe für eine Party in Madrid.

Aber der Fahrer war klug genug nichts zu sagen.

Plötzlich beugte sich Lara vor: „Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte sie und Quill glaubte für einen Moment so etwas wie Mitleid in ihrer sonst so kühlen Stimme zu hören. Als der Fahrer aber verneinte, schien sich ihre Stimmung wieder zu normalisieren.

Ein letztes Mal wurde die Stille unterbrochen, als der Fahrer irgendwie zappelig wurde und meinte: „ Irgendwie hab ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Meine Nackenhärchen kribbeln ganz komisch. Geht es Ihnen auch so?"

„Nein.", gab Quill einsilbig zurück. Hatte er zu Beginn gedacht, der Fahrer könnte ein Profi sein, so musste er jetzt erkennen, dass es wirklich keinen Grund gab einen einfachen Bauerntrampel zu verschonen, der glaubte sich ein wenig Geld dazuverdienen zu können.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Anwesen. Es befand sich mittlerweile auf einer Höhe, wo wieder der Schnee fiel und dem Fahrer entfuhr ein: „Boar!", vor Erstaunen.

Er hielt und löschte den Motor, dann wollte er sich zu Quill drehen und noch etwas sagen, doch dieser kam ihm dazwischen: „Alex, jetzt!", er war der Erste, der Alexia jemals einen Spitznamen gegeben hatte.

Eine schlanke Hand ruckte von dem Rücksitz vor und umfasste den Fahrer an der Kehle, drückte ihn an den Sitz und mit der freien Faust schlug sie gegen die Rückenlehne. Der Erdstein, den sie die ganze Zeit in den Fingern hielt, erwärmte sich nun endgültig und entlud seine Energie in Form von spitzen Dornenranken, die sich durch Alexias Fleisch an der Hand nach draußen und dann durch den Sitz in den Körper des Fahrers bohrten.

Erschrocken blickte er auf seine Brust hinab, als dort drei Ranken sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten und die Dornen seine Innereien zerrissen. Aber er schrie nicht, wie Quill erleichtert feststellte.

Wenn es etwas gab, das er hasste, dann waren es die Schrei sterbender Menschen. Auch so ein Grund, warum er sich so bald wie möglich ins All absetzen wollte. Denn dort, würde einen niemand schreien hören.

Als das Leben aus dem Fahrer gewichen war, stieg die Kleingruppe aus und Lara schulterte wieder Maxwells bewusstlosen Körper. Zu dritt schritten sie die großen Stufen zu dem imposanten Anwesen empor und auch Alexia staunte nicht schlecht beim Anblick von so viel –übertriebenem- Luxus.

„Beeilung.", begann Quill, während er die Tür mit einer Schlüsselkarte entriegelte: „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bereitet das Ritual vor und weckt mir endlich diesen Schwachkopf."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Showdown, wir kommen!!! Nur noch wenige Meter und wahrscheinlich werde ich die 100 nicht mehr vollkriegen, aber das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ihr reviewt und zwar fleißig. Was haltet ihr von meiner Idee, dass sich Quill ins Weltall absetzen will. Ist vielleicht ein wenig trashig, aber ich hatte Spaß als mir das plötzlich in den Sinn kam. ___


	83. Schemenwechsel

_Wir nähern uns einem Ende. Lara und ihr Team gehen getrennte Wege. Wird es ihnen gelingen doch noch zueinander zu finden und was wird mit Lara passieren, sollte sie dieses Abenteuer überstehen? Das erfahrt ihr im Verlauf der nächsten Kapitel._

**Schemenwechsel**

Kapitel LXXXII

_Alpen Gebirge, Schweiz_

Jetzt ging es um alles. Nur wenige Stunden nach ihrer Landung in London war Lara schon wieder unterwegs. Die Schweiz hatte sie mit einem Flieger erreicht, wobei sie über dem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe ihres Zielortes hatte abspringen müssen. Von einem Bekannten der in der Nähe wohnte, hatte sie sich Ausrüstung bereitlegen lassen. Dazu zählten einige Waffen, ein ganz spezielles Outfit, Handgranaten und ein Motorrad, eine Harley Davidson X-Rod Low Rider im Dragster-Stil.

Lara hatte sich bewusst für ein solch großes und protziges Motorrad entschieden. Obwohl es eigentlich absolut nicht ihrem Stil entsprach, musste es für diese eine, letzte Mission, sein. Lara wollte ihre einzige Chance nutzen, die ihr noch blieb und das war die Ungewissheit. Leider hatte das zur Folge, dass auch Lara selbst nicht wusste, was Quill bereits erlebt hatte und was wirklich neu für ihn sein würde. Deshalb war die kleinste Chance immer noch besser, als überhaupt keine Chance.

So kam es dann, dass Lara Croft eine knappe, halbe Stunde nach ihrer Landung in der Schweiz in einem schwarzen Ledermantel und mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, die sie aber wegen der Dunkelheit im Freien auf ihrem Kopf ruhte, auf dem Motorrad sitzend in der Nähe von Quills Anwesen verweilte und einen geeigneten Eingang suchte.

Quill hatte sicher schon mit dem Ritual begonnen und würde sich auch nicht so leicht daran hindern lassen es durchzuführen.

Wie sie sehen konnte, standen am Haupteingang allein schon an die fünfzehn Wachmänner und an jedem Fenster war ebenfalls einer positioniert. Lara hatte ihr Motorrad so geparkt, dass es nicht so leicht zu sehen sein würde und suchte mit dem Fernglas die Umgebung ab. Es gab noch die Möglichkeit durch die Tiefgarage einzudringen. Dort standen nur fünf Wächter rum und einer in einer kleinen Holzhütte rechts neben der Schranke.

Quill hatte sich wirklich gut vorbereitet, niemand würde ungesehen sein Anwesen betreten können. Wie gut, dass Lara gar nicht vorhatte ungesehen hineinzugelangen. Ihr war viel mehr nach jeder Menge Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb sie neben ihren üblichen Pistolen auch noch eine MP5, eine Schrotflinte, zwei vollautomatische Schusswaffen, eine Desert Eagle und mit Metall verstärkte Handschuhe bei sich trug.

Lara Croft würde eine solche Szene veranstalten, dass Quill nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als sie zu bemerken. Die Tatsache, dass Quills Männer nicht auf Lara schießen durften, davon ging Lara jedenfalls mal aus, da sonst ihr zukünftiges Alter Ego ebenfalls von diesen Veränderungen nicht würde erholen können, verschaffte Lara noch einen dicken Bonus dazu.

Quill hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet seine FutureLara so schnell präsentieren zu müssen, deshalb war Lara Croft deutlich im Vorteil.

„Es wird langsam Zeit.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Das war einer der Nachteile, wenn man alleine war. Niemand war da, um mit ihm zu reden. Allerdings war Lara auch im Moment nicht sonderlich in der Stimmung für Gespräche und doch vermisste ein Teil von ihr ihre Freunde.

_Ich muss zusehen, dass ich reinkomme_, dachte sie, _langsam wird es doch ein wenig kalt. _Egal wie cool ein solches Lederoutfit auch sein mochte, eines war es auf jeden Fall nicht: warm und bei den im Gebirge herrschenden Temperaturen und dem schneidenden Wind, war Lara mehr als froh den Motor ihrer Maschine wieder starten zu können.

Sie entschied sich für den Weg durch die Tiefgarage. Das war sicher am einfachsten und wenn es stimmte, wie es aussah, würde sie von da aus die Wachmänner alle Einzeln erlegen können.

Der Vorteil an dem Dragster war, dass er es Lara ermöglichte auf kurzer Strecke enorm zu beschleunigen und das brauchte sie dringend, wenn sie einen Eindruck hinterlassen wollte. Mit Vollgas jagte sie also aus ihrem Felsspalt heraus und fuhr den kleinen Hang hinab in Richtung der Tiefgarage.

Schreie wurden laut, als man ihr Motorrad so plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen sah und Lara fing Satzfragmente wie: „…ach du Scheiße…" und „Die ist doch total übergeschnappt…" auf.

Die Schranke schien stabil zu sein. Nur gut, dass Lara gar nicht vorhatte die Schranke zu durchbrechen. Als der harte, unebene Steinboden der Landstraße dem geraden Asphalt wich, riss Lara ihr Lenkrad scharf nach links und verlagerte ihr Gewicht in dieselbe Richtung. So brachte sie das Motorrad aus dem Gleichgewicht und konnte ohne Probleme unter der Schranke hindurch gleiten.

Ein weiterer Vorteil des Dragster war, dass er ein besonders dickes Hinterrad besaß, welches jetzt durch die dagegen geradezu jämmerliche Holzwachhütte pflügte und den sich darin befindlichen Wachmann von den Füßen riss. Ob er wieder aufstehen würde, war fraglich.

Im richtigen Moment ließ Lara das Motorrad los, so dass es Funkensprühend noch einige Meter weiter rutschte, während sie selbst sich auf den Rücken drehte und noch während ihrer eigenen Rutschpartie drei Gegner mit gezielten Schüssen in den Brustbereich erledigte.

„Macht sie alle!", anscheinend hatte Quill doch darauf verzichtet seine Wachmänner über die Wichtigkeit von Lara Croft für sein gesamtes Konzept zu unterrichten, denn im nächsten Augenblick wurde das Feuer auf sie eröffnet.

Der Mantel, den sie trug, hatte aber noch zusätzliche, versteckte Extras. So waren in die Frontpartie Metallplatten eingelassen, die ihren Oberkörper zwar ein wenig steif erscheinen ließen, Schüsse in dem Bereich aber abfingen.

Bestens geeignet auch gegen Angriffe mit Elektroschockpistolen, denn solche verwendeten die Wachmänner, in der Hoffnung ihren Angreifer lähmen zu können.

Lara bekam die Kabel der letzten beiden Wachmänner, die die Elektroklammern mit der Waffe verbanden und starke Stromstöße absonderten, zu fassen und zog im Aufstehen daran, so dass sie die Pistolen aus der Hand geben mussten.

Der Wachmann links von ihr zog einen ausklappbaren Schlagstock und ging damit auf Lara los. Die Archäologin, die neben ihrer Ausbildung zur Schatzsucherin und den geschichtlichen Studien auch noch Kampfsportunterricht aller Art genossen hatte, fing den Schlag mühelos ab und versetzte dem Wachmann einen gezielten Schlag gegen den Kiefer.

Die Metallverstärkten Handschuhe gaben da ihr übriges zu und ließen den Mann nach nur einem Schlag bewusstlos zusammenbrechen.

Gerade, als der letzte Wachmann türmen wollte, zog Lara ihre Schrotflinte und jagte eine Ladung in den Rücken des Mannes.

„So.", meinte sie dann: „Das dürfte wohl zur Einführung gereicht haben.", mit diesen Worten zog sie ihre Sonnenbrille vor die Augen und ging ins Innere des Hauses, nicht ohne der Kamera an der Decke einen Kussmund zuzuwerfen.

_Wo wird Quill wohl sein, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie vorsichtshalber eine Ladung Schrott in die Holztür, die die Garage vom Rest des Hauses trennte, jagte. Ihre Vermutung wurde mit einem: „Uuuuargh!", belohnt, als der Wachmann hinter der Tür zusammenbrach.

Mit einem beherzten Tritt katapultierte sie die Reste der Tür ins Innere und trat in den dahinter liegenden Flur. Hier war alles schon weitaus eleganter. Wo in der Garage außer schicken Sportwagen und einigen Motorrädern nichts schickes zu finden war, explodierte dieser Flur quasi vor Luxus.

Die Wände waren mit edelstem Holz verkleidet, an der Decke hing ein dekadenter Kronleuchter und der Boden wurde von einem dicken Perserteppich belegt.

Es war nicht Laras Geschmack, aber jeder Winkel dieses Raumes stank nach Samuel Quill. So hatte auch schon sein Harem in Louisiana ausgesehen und da war es kein Wunder, dass sein Anwesen in der Schweiz ähnliche Anstriche zeigte.

Der kurze Flur endete an einer Treppe, die nicht minder dekadent wirkte. Lara war froh über den Teppich zu ihren Füßen, denn der dämpfte ihre Schritte, zu ihrem Nachteil aber auch die der Gegner.

Am Ende der Treppe bog der Flur nach links ab. Lara blieb kurz stehen, um auf eventuelle Atemgeräusche zu hören.

_Da, _sie hörte tatsächlich, wie um die Kurve jemand nervös atmete. Außerdem verriet ein Schatten die Position des Gegners. Lara ging in die Hocke und rannte blitzschnell um die Ecke, bereute es aber sofort wieder.

Denn hier befand sich nicht nur ein Wachmann, sondern gleich drei. Anscheinend hatten sie den Lärm gehört, oder die Aufzeichnung der Kamera gesehen und hatten sich als Empfangskomitee hier bereit gestellt.

Zu Laras Glück reagierte sie einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller, als die Gegner. Sie riss die Waffenhand des Vordersten in die Höhe und ihn gleich ein Stück weit nach rechts, so dass der Schocker des Hintermannes ihn am Rücken traf.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck stieß Lara die beiden Männer zusammen und wirbelte selbst, so gut es ging um die eigene Achse um dem Dritten einen Tritt zu verpassen, der ihn gegen die Holzverkleidete Wand presste und das Holz gefährlich knacken ließ.

_Wer sein Haus so protzig einrichtet, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn was zu Bruch geht, _Lara tat es nicht mal einen Augenblick Leid, dass sie die Einrichtung, egal wie geschmacklos sie auch war, auseinander nahm. Viel mehr empfand sie es sogar als Befriedigung, da es Quill schadete, wenn auch nur seiner –viel zu großen- Geldbörse.

Lara rannte weiter. Ihr Weg endete vor einer weiteren Tür, die ebenfalls unverschlossen war. Eine dicke Eichentür mit jeder Menge Verzierungen im Stil der berühmten Stuckdecken. Dieses Mal war Lara etwas vorsichtiger, denn sie konnte keine Geräusche hinter der Tür hören.

Als sie einen kurzen Blick hinter die Tür wagte, erkannte sie auch wieso. Der Raum war so gigantisch, dass er selbst Laras Eingangshalle übertraf und der Raum war vollkommen leer. Weiter erkannte sie noch, dass dieser Raum eine Art Museum war. Das Herzstück der Ausstellung war ein riesiges Skelett eines Tyrannosaurus Rex. Darum waren Vitrinen drapiert, die allerlei Wertgegenstände beinhalteten.

Schriftrollen, Urnen, Vasen, Waffen. Alles was das Herz eines Archäologen schneller schlagen ließ. Lara erkannte einige der wichtigsten, unentdeckten Schätze darunter. Die Wände waren mit schweren, ägyptischen Teppichen behangen, oder trugen Bilder, vermutlich Originale. So genau kannte sich Lara mit den Kunstepochen nicht aus.

Dieser Ort war eigentlich viel zu schade für eine einfache Privatsammlung.

Gedankenverloren schritt Lara weiter und bestaunte die einzelnen Objekte. Dabei merkte sie gar nicht, wie sie ihre eigene Deckung vernachlässigte. Aber diese Sammlerstücke hielten Lara in ihrem Bann.

_So viele Kostbarkeiten, _dachte sie, _eigentlich schade, dass ich sie nicht alle bergen kann. _Aber sie nahm sich fest vor noch mal wiederzukommen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

In dem Moment, als sie sich abwendete und nach einem Ausweg suchte, hörte sie das typische Geräusch von Maschinengewehren die entsichert wurden. Da der Raum groß und schlecht beleuchtet war, vermutete sie ihre Gegner auf der Galerie, die einmal den kompletten Raum umspannte, aber sehen konnte sie sie nicht wirklich.

„Oh, oh!", entfuhr es ihr.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihre beiden Waffen und hielt sie in die Höhe, um zu zeigen, dass sie auch zurückschießen würde, wenn es sein musste.

„Lady Croft, Sie sollten lieber tun, was wir Ihnen sagen.", hörte sie von hinten eine Stimme von der Galerie kommen. Lara wand sich nicht um, versuchte aber so in etwa die Position des Sprechers zu ermitteln: „Wir haben den Befehl Sie niederzuschießen, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren."

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort.", gab Lara ruhig zurück. Sie wusste aber nicht, ob die Männer nicht doch im Zweifelsfall das Feuer eröffnen würden. Immerhin war es nur Quill, der Wert auf ihr Leben legte. Das war ein wenig, wie russisches Roulette, nur mit einer vollen Trommel, oder eben einer vollkommen leeren.

„Wollen wir das mal testen?!", sie hörte erneut wie einige Gewehre entsichert wurden, dieses Mal links von ihr. Sie waren also auf der kompletten Galerie, etwa zwanzig Männer (und vielleicht Frauen). Das sah gar nicht gut aus.

_Höhlenkomplex, Alpen Gebirge, Schweiz_

„Sir.", der Leiter seines Wachteams betrat die unterirdische Höhle, in der Quill und die Ladies gerade alles für die Zeremonie bereiteten. Es war ein riesiger, rechteckiger Raum mit einer Art rundem Podest in der Mitte. Auf diesem Podest lag der noch immer bewusstlose Maxwell. Solange das Ritual nicht begann, brauchten sie ihn nicht und er wollte nicht, dass Max vielleicht noch Alexia zu irgendwas überredete.

Zu dem Podest führte eine kleine Treppe hin und um das Podest waren vier niedrige Säulen angebracht, auf denen man die Steine fixieren konnte. Vor dem Podest befand sich eine Art Auflagefläche für ein Buch, oder ähnliches. Quill besaß keins, er kannte die Formel auswendig. Hatte sie so oft gelernt und doch noch nie anwenden können.

„Was gibt es?", Quill wand sich vom Podest ab.

„Lara Croft ist eingetroffen.", FutureLara schien er noch nicht bemerkt zu haben: „Sie dezimiert meine Männer. Wir müssen uns zur Wehr setzen. Wir brauchen die Erlaubnis für scharfe Munition."

„Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Unter keinen Umständen wird Lara Croft auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Ich dachte ihr Team würde über Mittel verfügen, Menschen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, ohne sie zu töten?!", Quill erhob seine Stimme drohend, denn nur so schien das Team zu verstehen was es hieß, dass er Lara Croft lebend haben wollte. Es war nicht einfach nur eine Laune, es war Gesetz.

„Sicher, Sir.", gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als ihm noch etwas einzufallen schien: „Und was ist mit den anderen Beiden?!"

„Die anderen Beiden?", Quill wirkte irritiert. _Das war so nicht geplant, das ist nie so gewesen, verdammt! _Er überlegte nicht lange: „Schießen Sie alles nieder, was Ihnen in den Weg kommt. Aber Lara Croft bleibt am Leben! Bringt sie möglichst schnell hier her."

Irgendwas war schiefgelaufen. Irgendwie hatte sich die Situation verändert. Schon wieder. Jedes Mal die gleiche Laier und jedes Mal war es Lara dann irgendwie gelungen seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

„Sehr wohl, Sir.", das schien den Mannschaftsleiter in seinem Tun wieder zu bekräftigen: „Wir werden die Beiden aufhalten, mit allen Mitteln!"

„Genau deshalb, habe ich Sie gewählt.", versuchte sich Quill an einem billigen Kompliment: „Und jetzt gehen Sie. Stören Sie uns nicht weiter."

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, oder irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, was Quill hier überhaupt tat, verbeugte sich der Mann und verließ den Raum wieder.

_Das sind echte Profis, _ging es Quill durch den Kopf. Zwei mehr oder weniger in seinem Haus, das war ihm egal. Es würde dieses Mal nichts schieflaufen. Er war wirklich auf alles vorbereitet und er kannte Lara gut, besser als jemand sonst auf dieser Welt.

Mit neuem Mut beflügelt wand er sich an sein Team: „Okay, Ladies. Lasst uns langsam anfangen. Die Flieger müssen bald hier sein und bis dahin, will ich es hinter mich gebracht haben."

Lara und Alexia nickten und dann schritt Quill auf das Podest zu, um Max endlich aus seiner Ohnmacht zu wecken.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Das Ritual beginnt also. Wer sind „die Beiden"? Sara und Chase? Gut…so überraschend ist das wohl nicht. ^^ Lesen und reviewen, bitte!_


	84. Angriff auf zwei Fronten

_Hier noch mal ein kleiner Haufen von mir. Alle bis zu dem Zeitpunkt fertiggestellten Kapitel hau ich jetzt mal am Stück raus. Da wir uns aufs Ende zu bewegen, wird es auch bald nicht mehr so viel sein. Die 100 habe ich schon lange abgeschrieben. :-) Aber ich hoffe ihr genießt jedes Kapitel, bis es irgendwann heißt: "The End!"_

**Angriff auf zwei Fronten**

Kapitel LXXXIII

_Quills Anwesen, Alpen Gebirge, Schweiz_

„Sieh dir das an!", Chase hielt Sara sein Fernglas hin und sie blickte hindurch, zum Haupteingang. Die Anzahl der Wachen schien auch sie zu beunruhigen. Schweigend legte sie das Fernglas bei Seite und blickte Chase an: „Glaubst du, Lara ist schon da drin?"

„Wir werden es nie erfahren, wenn wir uns nicht hineinwagen.", sagte Chase daraufhin und somit stand fest, dass sie, koste es was es wolle, hinein gelangen mussten.

„Und wenn es schon zu spät…", doch Chase fiel ihr ins Wort: „Ich warne dich, sprich diesen Satz bloß nicht zu Ende. Wir werden Quill erledigen und Lara da raus holen."

Sara nickte, schien aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon. Doch das war Chase egal. Sie mussten sich jetzt auf etwas Wichtigeres konzentrieren. Es ging darum mehr als ein Dutzend Wachen zu erledigen und auch noch genug Munition zu haben, um weitere Wachen ausschalten zu können.

Nach ihrer kurzen Beratung in Zips wirklich winziger Wohnung hatten sich Sara und Chase zum Flughafen begeben. Ein kurzer Anruf bei Winston hatte genügt und sie brauchten sich um die Flüge keine großen Sorgen mehr zu machen. Er wollte ebenso wenig, dass Lara etwas geschah.

In der Schweiz angekommen, hatten sie sich erst mal mit Waffen eingedeckt. Chase trug eine Neunmillimeter bei sich und Sara ihren Revolver, den sie oft benutzte, wenn die Witchblade mal wieder nicht so wollte, wie sie.

Gekleidet waren sie in schwarze Klamotten. Chase trug einen schwarzen Pullover und eine schwarze Jeanshose. Sara hatte sich für ein weißes Oberteil, eine schwarze Jacke und ebenfalls eine schwarze Jeans entschieden.

Die Sachen hatten sie ebenfalls günstig in einer Boutique erstanden, kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten zu den besagten Koordinaten. Beinah wäre es Zip nicht gelungen seine eigens erstellte Firewall zu umgehen, die trotz der angeblich bestehenden Verbindung zwischen seiner Wohnung und dem Rechner im Croft Manor bestand. Zip hatte es so erklärt, dass seine Wohnung leichter zu erobern war, als das Manor, weshalb er die Firewall installiert hatte, sollte jemals jemand von seiner Wohnung aus (außer ihm) Zugriff auf die Daten haben wollen.

„Also gut. Bist du bereit.", fragte Chase.

Sara nickte als Antwort und gemeinsam schlichen sie sich, immer den Schutz der Felsen suchend, die durch den Schnee aber leider so weiß waren, dass sie kaum Schutz boten, näher an die Wächter heran.

Sara erkannte, dass über dem Haupteingang, in dem Vorhof, oder wie man das bezeichnen mochte, eine Art Flachdach gespannt war, dass von Säulen, die an die Antike angelehnt waren, getragen wurde.

„Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir möglichst schnell, möglichst viele von denen erledigen.", flüsterte sie zu Chase. In genau diesem Moment blickte plötzlich einer der Wachmänner fragend in ihre Richtung. Er konnte sie doch nicht etwa gehört haben, oder?

„Tscht!", machte Chase überflüssigerweise.

Mit den Fingern, um keine weiteren Geräusche zu machen, zählten sie von drei rückwärts und sprangen beide gleichzeitig aus der Deckung. Chase zielte mit seiner Pistole auf den näher kommenden Wächter, der die Situation sondieren wollte, und schoss mehrmals in Brust und Hals, während Sara mit der Witchblade auf die Säulen zielte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würden die restlichen Säulen das Gewicht nicht lange tragen.

Sie hatte Glück. Mit einem lauten Bersten zerbrachen drei der getroffenen Säulen und die Deckenkonstruktion neigte sich erst bedrohlich nach unten, ehe sie komplett kollabierte.

„Vorsicht!", Sara schmiss sich auf Chase und brachte sie beide wieder in Deckung der Felsen, als eine Staub und Steinsplitterwolke über den ganzen Vorplatz heran preschte.

Die Soldaten, die es nicht erwischt hatten, brauchten zu lange um sich noch vernünftig sammeln zu können, als Chase und Sara bereits wieder voranrannten, im Schutz der Staubwolke kaum zu sehen.

Chase gelang es noch drei weitere Soldaten zu erledigen, bevor sie über die Trümmer des Daches stiegen und zum, von der Wucht des Zusammensturzes aufgedrückten, Haupteingang eilten.

Ohne zu zögern verschwanden die beiden im Inneren und hasteten an dem riesigen Holzglobus vorbei ins Haus. Bei dem Globus blieb Sara stehen: „Warte mal ich hab eine Idee.", sie löste sich von Chase und ging auf den Globus zu, der in Etwa die Größe einer Abrissbirne hatte. Mit der entfalteten Witchblade stemmte sich Sara dagegen und es gelang ihr sogar die Weltkugel zu bewegen.

Die Polizistin nutzte die Kraft, die ihr die Witchblade verlieh, um das Eingangstor zu verschließen und somit die Anzahl der Feinde, die hinter ihnen her waren, zu verringern. Als sie wieder zu Chase aufgeschlossen hatte, nickte dieser Anerkennend: „Wow. Das war echt sexy, beängstigend, aber sexy."

Sara verpasste ihm einen amüsierten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: „Komm schon du Spinner, Lara rettet sich nicht von alleine.", mit diesen Worten setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

_Ausstellungshalle, Erdgeschoss_

Lara hörte, wie die Waffen zum dritten Mal entsichert wurden, was unmöglich war, da man Waffen in der Regel nur ein Mal entsichern musste. Das bedeutete also, dass dieses Geräusch kein anderes war, als das Wechseln von Munition.

„Also! Was ist nun Lady Croft. Kooperieren Sie?!", fragte die Stimme des Unbekannten erneut. Er schien nicht zu wissen, dass Lara den Bluff durchschaut hatte.

„Ich denke ja nicht mal in Traum daran.", erwiderte sie weiterhin selbstsicher.

„Wir sind befugt das Feuer zu eröffnen.", drohte die unbekannte Stimme erneut. Lara blickte sich im Raum um. Außer dem Innenraum des Zimmers, der Ort an dem sie stand, war nichts anderes beleuchtet. Die kleinen Lampen auf der Galerie halfen ihr kein bisschen. Selbst wenn die Soldaten nur Betäubungsmunition geladen hatten. Etwa zwanzig Mann auszuschalten, bevor man sie ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte, war unmöglich. Nicht, wenn das Licht noch brannte.

Lara warf einen Blick nach oben. Zwei größere Scheinwerfer waren die Übeltäter für die enorme Helligkeit in diesem Raum. Also musste sie nur…

„Wissen Sie, was der Unterschied zwischen uns ist, Mister?", als keine Antwort kam, entschied Lara sie ihnen zu geben: „Ich brauche dafür keine dämliche Befugnis!", mit einem schnellen Ruck riss sie beide Arme hoch und schoss auf die Scheinwerfer, die in einem Funkenregen explodierten.

„Verdammt!", schrie die Stimme: „Feuert Männer, lasst sie nicht entwischen."

Als der Raum in plötzliche Dunkelheit getaucht wurde, sah Lara für einen Augenblick lang nichts, weshalb sie sich entschloss sich von der Sonnenbrille zu trennen. Doch zu erst sprang sie so nah wie möglich an eine der Vitrinen heran. So hatte sie die größtmögliche Deckung, ehe sie ihre nächsten Schritte planen konnte.

Dafür musste sie aber ihre Waffen erst Mal in die Halfter schieben, denn sie würde ihren Magnethaken brauchen.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck warf sie ihn in die Höhe, wo er irgendwo haften blieb, vermutlich an einem der Scheinwerfer. Dann verließ sie ihre Deckung, nahm Anlauf, bis sich das Seil gespannt hatte und sie schwingen konnte. Das tat sie auch.

Auf der einen Seite der Galerie landend, zog sie ihre Waffe und schoss einmal in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht besonders gut an die Situation gewöhnt. Vom grellen ins Dunkel zu wechseln war für die Augen nicht leicht zu verkraften. Aber sie hatte auch gar nicht vor irgendwen zu treffen.

Als der Lichtblitz der Waffe in der Finsternis aufflammte, wurden sofort alle Gewehre auf den Punkt gerichtet und Lara konnte ungeschoren auf die andere Seite der Galerie schwingen, wo sie allein an den Geräuschen den ersten Schützen direkt vor ihr ausmachte.

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag von unten, brachte sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, packte ihn bei seinem Ausrüstungsgürtel und zog ihn über die Galerie in die Tiefe, wo er mit einem Aufschrei liegen blieb.

Langsam gewöhnte sich Lara an das Zwielicht und konnte nun auch ihre Feinde erkennen. Diese zielten noch immer auf den Fleck, wo sie gerade eben einen Schuss abgefeuert hatte. Das hieß also, dass sie jetzt ihre Waffe nicht benutzen konnte.

So leise wie möglich sprintete Lara zum nächsten Gegner hin und rammte seinen Kopf gegen das Holzgeländer, das bei der Wucht des Angriffes nachgab. Der dabei entstehende Lärm lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schützen auf sie.

„Mist.", entfuhr es Lara.

„Scheiße!", fluchte einer: „Wie hat sie das gemacht?!", doch bevor das Feuer auf sie eröffnet werden konnte, schwang sich Lara, deren Magnethaken noch immer mit der Decke in Verbindung stand, auf die andere Seite der Galerie und legte noch im Flug einem der Schützen das Kabel um den Hals, wie einen Strick und zog daran, riss ihn so von den Beinen und trat dann nach seinem Gesicht.

Das war vielleicht nicht gerade die feine, englische Art, aber Lara war im Moment wirklich nicht der Sinn nach Fairness. Das war auch etwas, mit dem Quill sicher gerechnet hatte, deshalb musste sie ihr komplettes Verhalten und Auftreten ändern.

Dann rannte sie zum nächsten Gegner hin und riss ihn im vollen Lauf von den Beinen. Dabei löste sich sein Gewehr und einige der Betäubungspfeile jagten gen Decke.

„Sie schwingt sich hin und her!", entfuhr es einem der Wachmänner, der sie wegen ihrer schwarzen Kleidung noch immer nicht gesehen hatte.

_Planänderung, _dachte Lara und befestigte den Magnethaken an dem Wächter, den sie eben umgerissen hatte, dann schickte sie ihn auf eine Reise und die Gewehre folgten der Flugbahn. Ein plötzlicher Krach verriet Lara, dass sie versehentlich das Skelett des Dinosauriers getroffen haben musste.

Als das Skelett zusammenbrach, klang es beinah wie ein riesiges, vor Schmerz brüllendes Tier.

„Ja!", hörte sie jemanden im Raum schreien und sofort brach Heiterkeit aus. Von wo anders drang wieder die Stimme des Sprechers heran: „Sorgt dafür, dass wir Licht bekommen."

Das war Laras Stichwort um auszusteigen. Vorsichtig schwang sie sich von der Galerie auf eine Vitrine herab. Wie sie vermutet hatte, bestand das Glas der Vitrine nicht einfach nur aus simplem Material, denn es musste verschiedenen Einbrüchen standhalten können. Von da aus, schwang sich Lara hinab und hielt sich an der Wand, während sie nach einem Ausweg suchte, den sie dann auch fand.

Die Tür war ebenfalls nicht verschlossen und Lara fand sich in einem weiteren Flur wieder. Es war einer der Flure, die sie von außen gesehen hatte. Mit vielen Fenstern, die das Mondlicht hineinließen und an jedem Fenster ein Wachmann. Sie bemerkten Lara und richteten sofort ihre Waffen auf sie. Vom Regen in die Traufe, so kam es Lara jedenfalls vor.

_Erstes Stockwerk_

„Was war das?!", Sara und Chase hielten beinah gleichzeitig inne, um dem Krach zu lauschen, der irgendwo von vorne herkam.

„Ist da was explodiert?", wunderte sich Chase.

„Keine Ahnung. Hoffen wir, dass das nichts schlimmes war.", gab Sara zurück. Sie befanden sich im ersten Stock, in einem Flur mit jeder Menge Fenstern und einem Haufen Wachleuten, die aber für sie kein Problem dargestellt hatten, da Saras Witchblade gern mal ein wenig übertrieb und mit einem einzigen Schlag beinah die Hälfte der Soldaten flambiert hatte.

Der Rest war panisch davon gelaufen. Anscheinend verdienten sie nicht so gut, als das sie ihr Leben für jemanden wie Quill hergeben würden.

„Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein.", nahm Sara das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Was glaubst du, wo Quill sein könnte?", fragte Chase.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe überhaupt keinen Plan wo wir überhaupt suchen sollen.", gestand Sara: „Die Energie der Steine ist stark, vielleicht kann ich mit der Witchblade etwas spüren?" Sara versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und fixierte ihre gesamte Energie darauf, die Kraft zu spüren. Die Witchblade mochte vielleicht kein Interesse an den Steinen haben, aber sicher konnte sie die Dinger trotzdem aufspüren.

Vor allem, wenn sie eine so enorme Energie verströmten, dass es sich sogar auf Satellitenbilder auswirkte.

„Da.", sie spürte tatsächlich etwas, eine Art heißen Schwall, der plötzlich jede Zelle ihres Körpers durchströmte. Dennoch blieb die Witchblade vollkommen unbeeindruckt, ebenso wie in Malaysia damals.

„Ich glaube wir müssen runter, aber nicht wohin genau.", erklärte Sara.

„Das ist doch schnuppe. Wir brauchen also eine Treppe in den Keller.", Chase blickte nach vorne und zurück: „Das wird sicher nicht so einfach. Ich wette mit dir um hundert Dollar, dass Quill eine Art Geheimgang oder ähnliches hat."

„Was schlägst du also vor? Sollen wir das gesamte Haus durchsuchen?", hakte Sara nach.

„Nein. Ich würde sagen, wir suchen die Bibliothek oder eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Wenn, dann ist der Durchgang sicher dort. Oder im Schlafzimmer.", erklärte Chase seinen Plan.

„Sollen wir uns aufteilen?", Sara konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. _Aufteilen kommt nicht in Frage, _dachte sie.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", Chase suchte seinen Gürtel ab: „Nimm das mit.", er hielt ihr ein Headset hin.

Sara nahm es entgegen und hielt es an ihr Ohr, doch außer einem Rauschen hörte sie nichts. Es musste ebenfalls durch die Steine gestört werden: „Das ist ein blöder Plan Chase."

„Das ist der einzige Weg den wir haben. Wir machen einen Treffpunkt aus. Wenn wir in einer Stunde nichts gefunden haben, treffen wir uns wieder im Erdgeschoss vor der riesigen Billardkugel.", Chase meinte den Globus, den Sara vorhin verschoben hatte.

_Hartnäckig, bis zum Schluss, von wem er das wohl hat?_

Doch Sara kannte die Antwort schon lange. Lara war seine Lehrerin gewesen. Er hatte sich mehr von ihr abgeguckt, als ihm selbst lieb war und wahrscheinlich war es ihm noch nicht einmal bewusst.

„Gut. Wir machen es so, wie du es willst.", Chase wollte sich gerade abwenden und seinen Plan weiterverfolgen, als sie ihn am Arm festhielt: „Aber ich halte es immer noch für einen wirklich dämlichen Plan, verstanden?"

Er nickte und lächelte sie an: „Wird schon schief gehen, Süße!", dann wand er sich wieder ab und verließ den Flur auf dem Weg, den sie genommen hatten, um hier her zu gelangen.

„Schief gehen.", murmelte Sara leise: „Sicher wird es das.", dann setzte sie auch ihren Weg fort. Der Flur endete an einer unverschlossenen Tür und sie fand sich wieder in einer Art Galerie. In dem Moment als sie den Raum betrat, wurden mehrere Gewehre auf sie gerichtet.

„Das ist nicht Lara Croft! Erschießt sie!", brüllte jemand von hinten.

_Oh oh, _dachte Sara.

_Zerstören…_schrie die Witchblade und Sara beschloss dem Vorschlag zu folgen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ein weiteres Kapitel ist beendet. Jeder ist nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Wird es Quill gelingen seinen Plan endlich durchzubringen? Wird er mit der Lara aus der Zukunft eine neue Zukunft im All schaffen können, oder gelingt es Lara erneut ihn aufzuhalten? Was aber vielleicht noch wichtiger ist: Wird Lara Quill widerstehen können, oder hat sie sich bereits zu sehr in ihrer Rache verloren?_


	85. Explosive Begegnungen

**Explosive Begegnungen**

Kapitel LXXXIV

_Erdgeschoss_

Die Soldaten, die sich im Flur aufhielten, erkannten Lara. Sie schienen ihre Befehle zu kennen, denn irgendwo vernahm sie eine Art enttäuschten Laut. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie ihr nicht auch so gefährlich werden konnten. Schnell tauchte Lara also ab, um zu verhindern das Geschosse auf Brusthöhe sie trafen und eilte geduckt zum ersten Gegner.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß sie ihn links gegen das Fenster, das bedrohlich knarzte, aber standhielt, dann zog sie ihn nach vorne, wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse und rammte ihren Ellbogen in sein Rückgrat.

„Feuer!", schrie der nächste, der Soldaten, und Lara hörte das dumpfe Geräusch von abgefeuerten Betäubungspfeilen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung stieß sich Lara mit den Füßen von der Wand ab und vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto in dem relativ engen Flur, um sich aus der Schussbahn zu bringen. Die erste Salve ging daneben, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie außer Gefahr war. Quill sollte sie nicht auf diese Weise kriegen.

_Ich bin gern Herrin über meine Entscheidungen, _ging es Lara durch den Kopf, während ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass Quill ihr die Chance auf einen freien Willen genommen hatte. Irgendwas würde geschehen, dass sie sich für ihn entschied. Aber vielleicht war es bereits in vollem Gange. Lara benahm sich nicht so wie immer und sie wusste auch, dass es auf der einen Seite sein musste, um Quill in die Quere zu kommen, aber was geschah mit ihr selbst dabei? Würde Lara sich selbst verlieren?

Sie schüttelte diesen lästigen Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Jetzt. Es gab keine Chance für sie das zu überstehen, wenn sie sich mit Sorgen plagte. Eins nach dem anderen, das war die Art, wie sie jetzt zu verfahren hatte. Schön Schritt für Schritt.

Bevor die Waffen –die zu Laras Glück jedes Mal nachgeladen werden mussten, bevor man erneut feuern konnte- wieder geladen waren, sprintete Lara zum nächsten Gegner hinüber und rammte ihn im vollen Lauf, schlug mit der flachen Handkante gegen seine Kehle und brachte ihn so zu Fall.

„Ach Shit.", entfuhr es dem nächsten Soldaten und er ließ davon ab seine Waffe zu laden und drehte sie stattdessen so, dass er sie wie eine Keule benutzen konnte. Dafür hatte Lara genau das richtige Mittel. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, zückte sie die Flinte auf ihrem Rücken und jagte eine Ladung in den Soldaten hinein.

Die Letzten wollten schnell noch die Flucht ergreifen, doch einige kurze Schüsse aus ihren Pistolen brachten auch sie zum schweigen.

„Praktisch, dass deine Schwachköpfe handlungsunfähig sind.", murmelte Lara, als sie sich die leblosen Leiber ansah. Doch sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Sie musste Quill finden und ihn endlich aufhalten. Wo er sich wohl befinden mochte? Aus ihren Büchern wusste Lara, dass für das Ritual eine spezielle Vorrichtung gebraucht wurde. Also musste Quill sie irgendwo aufgebaut haben. So wie sie ihn kannte, sicher irgendwo unter dem Anwesen.

An einem Ort, an dem er sich verschanzen konnte, sollte es jemals ernst werden. _Feigling, _schimpfte sie in ihren Gedanken.

Aber es würde sicher keinen einfachen Eingang geben, den jeder benutzen konnte. Also blieben ihr nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sein Schlafzimmer, oder aber die Bibliothek. Lara wusste wovon sie sprach, denn auch ihre Schatzkammer befand sich gut versteckt und nur durch einen Zugang in der Bibliothek betretbar.

Jetzt musste sie nur irgendwie die Bibliothek finden. Vermutlich war sie weiter oben. Im ersten oder vielleicht sogar in einem zweiten Stock, wenn Quill so etwas hatte.

„Also brauch ich wohl eine Treppe.", vorsichtig schritt Lara weiter. Doch in dem Gang verbarg sich für sie keine weitere, böse Überraschung. Schließlich erreichte sie das Treppenhaus und begann die Stufen hinaufzusteigen.

_Ausstellungshalle, Galerie_

_Zerstören…_das war es, was die Witchblade ihr geraten hatte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war in Sara die Sorge aufgekeimt, die Witchblade könnte sich –mal wieder- selbstständig machen. Aber seit den Ereignissen in Malaysia war sie so leicht zu lenken, wie noch nie.

Es hatte keine vier Sekunden gedauert, bis Sara die Wächter ausgeschaltet hatte.

Die erste Salve Kugeln war nutzlos an der Witchblade, die sich zu dem Zweck fast wie eine Ganzkörperrüstung um sie gelegt hatte, abgeprallt und eine weitere Salve hatte nicht mehr folgen können. Denn Sara hatte mit der Faust ausgeholt und mit aller Wucht gegen den Boden geschlagen.

Die Galeriekonstruktion hatte bedrohlich gewankt, aber standgehalten. Doch die Druckwelle, die aus der Witchblade geströmt war, hatte die Soldaten blitzschnell in das Land der Träume geschickt. Jedenfalls wollte Sara es glauben.

Jetzt stand sie wieder alleine im Raum, umringt von –hoffentlich nur- bewusstlosen Körpern. „Das war ja einfach.", sie ließ ihren Blick über die Galerie und hinab in die Ausstellungshalle gleiten.

„Wow.", entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Chaos sah, dass dort unten jemand angerichtet hatte. Ein ganzes Dinosaurierskelett war zusammengebrochen und hatte einige der Vitrinen bersten lassen. Dann fiel Saras Blick auf etwas sehr verdächtiges. Von der Decke, an einer Art Kordel befestigt, hing der Leib eines Menschen. Bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte Sara auch die Kordel wieder.

Es war Laras Magnethaken. Also musste sie sich hier irgendwo aufhalten.

„Ich bin wohl auf der richtigen Spur.", wieder mal war sie alleine unterwegs durch irgendein Gemäuer.

_Keine Zeit_, flüsterte ihr die Witchblade zu und Sara musste ihr hier Recht geben. Während sich die uralte Waffe langsam wieder in ihre Armbandform zurückzog, schritt Sara die Galerie entlang auf die andere Seite. Da das Licht der Galerie voll angeschaltet war, sah sie bereits von weitem die beiden Türen, die davon abführten.

Als Polizistin hatte sie gelernt, sich beide Alternativen anzusehen, ehe sie ein Urteil fällte. Hinter der vorderen Tür verbarg sich eine Art Saal, vielleicht ein Ballsaal, man konnte es nie so genau sagen. Vielleicht hatte Quill auch einfach noch ein paar Millionen locker in der Tasche gehabt.

„Hätte er auch ruhig mir geben können.", als einfache Polizistin, war auch Saras Gehalt entsprechend mickrig und die ein oder andere Finanzspritze würde ihr sicherlich nicht schaden.

Da der Ballsaal auf den ersten Blick uninteressant erschien, entschied sich Sara noch einen Blick in die zweite Tür zu werfen und fühlte sich dabei ein wenig wie beim Glücksrad oder wie hieß noch mal die Sendung mit dem _Zonk_?

Hinter Tür Nummer zwei verbarg sich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, ein weiterer Flur, ohne Wachen dieses Mal, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Sie brauchte ein Schlafzimmer oder eine Art Bibliothek? Also vermutlich im Erdgeschoss, oder hier, vielleicht noch in einem zweiten Stock, falls dieses Haus so etwas besaß.

Von dem Flur gingen nach links mehrere Türen ab, vielleicht Schlafzimmer, vielleicht etwas anderes. Das war also ihr Weg. Sie musste auf dem richtigen Weg sein, jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Irgendwie war ihr die Suche nach Simon in dem Kloster vor einigen Jahren leichter erschienen. Hier gab es einfach zu viele Räume.

„Also weiter.", sie betrat den Flur und blieb einen Moment stehen, aus Angst irgendeine Form von Alarm ausgelöst zu haben. Aber es geschah nichts. Es war beinah so, als würde Quill sie schon erwarten. Vielleicht tat er das sogar, denn immerhin kannte er die Zukunft. Er wusste, wie sie reagieren würden, noch bevor sie es taten. Dieses Auge von Shaherettin hatte aus ihm einen Unmenschen gemacht. Ein merkwürdiges Überwesen.

Sara wünschte sich, Lara hätte ihm damals das Artefakt entwenden können. Aber das hätte wiederum aus Lara ein ähnliches Monster machen können. Fast so, wie diese Steine. Sie hatte gesehen, was aus ihrer Freundin geworden war.

Während sie so ihre Gedanken weiterspann, hatte sie die erste Tür erreicht und warf einen Blick hinein. Tatsächlich ein Schlafzimmer, aber wahrscheinlich eher für Gäste, denn es war zwar hübsch, aber nicht so dekadent und prunkvoll eingerichtet, wie der Rest des Hauses. Eigentlich hätte Quill es verdient, wenn…

Ohne ihren Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, jagte sie einen Energieblitz in den Raum hinein und bereute es gleich wieder. Sie wollte Quill einen Auswischen, seine Einrichtung ein kleinwenig demolieren. Aber dann merkte sie, wie dumm es gewesen war, Lärm zu machen.

„Hey!", eine der Türen weiter hinten im Raum wurde geöffnet und jemand eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf sie.

Schnell zog sich Sara in das Zimmer zurück und wartete ab, ob sich ihr jemand näheren würde. Doch es geschah nichts, bis sie plötzlich ein merkwürdiges…ticken…ja, es konnte ein ticken sein, hörte. Sie blickte neben sich und sah die Granate. Der Soldat musste sie geworfen haben und der Teppich hatte den Fall abgedämpft, weshalb sie es gar nicht gehört hatte.

Der Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Tickgeräuschen wurde kürzer, was kein gutes Zeichen war.

„Verdammte Scheiße.", anders als Lara, die sich in der Regel einer eher gepflegten Ausdrucksweise bediente, hielt Sara nicht so viel von Etikette. Mit einem Sprung weiter ins Zimmerinnere versuchte sie so viel Distanz zwischen sich und die Explosion zu bringen, die kurz darauf erfolgte und den Flur in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte.

_Erdgeschoss, Speisessaal_

Chase Carver war den Weg, den er genommen hatte, bevor er sich von Sara getrennt hatte, wieder zurück verfolgt und war dann in eine der vielen anderen Türen gegangen. Dahinter hatte er den Speisesaal entdeckt und drei Soldaten. Sie saßen an der langen Tafel und schienen sich zu langweilen. Das Licht in dem Zimmer war gelöscht und nur der Mond warf seinen Schein durch die hohen Fenster in Chase Rücken ins Zimmer.

Da Chase für die Söldner (falls es überhaupt welche waren) im Schatten stand und seine dunkle Kleidung ihn für sie quasi unsichtbar machte, hatte er den, der mit seinem Rücken in Chase Richtung saß erreicht, noch bevor sie ihn bemerkt hatten.

„Hey Jungs, hat von euch vielleicht jemand Feuer?", lenkte Chase die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich. Noch bevor derjenige, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, reagieren konnte, hatte Chase seinen rechten Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und presste den Kopf des Söldners mit einem schnellen Ruck in das Holz des Tisches, so dass er das Bewusstsein verlor und mit blutender Nase und einigen Zähnen weniger in Richtung Boden segelte.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Mann!", die beiden anderen Soldaten zogen ihre Waffen und schossen in Chase Richtung, dieser tauchte wieder im Schatten unter und zog nun seinerseits eine Waffe und schoss, noch bevor die Gegner den Lichtschalter erreicht hatten, zwei gezielte Kugeln in ihre Schläfen.

Bei dem zweiten Schuss hörte er eine Explosion, die irgendwo über ihm geschehen sein musste. Das war jetzt schon der zweite Krach innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Irgendwo musste eine Handgranate oder ähnliches explodiert sein.

_Hoffentlich ist Sara nichts passiert, _dachte er, während er die beiden Söldner musterte, ob von ihnen noch Gefahr ausgehen würde.

Als er sich sicher war, dass dem nicht so war, setzte er seinen Weg fort. An den Speisesaal schloss sich, wie er schon vermutet hatte, eine große Küche an, in der ebenfalls kein Licht brannte. Hier wurde wohl niemand gebraucht, denn der Hausherr war mit wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt, als mit dem Verzehr von Speisen. Chase hingegen merkte, wie sein Magen knurrte, also entschied er sich einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu wagen.

_Mit vollem Magen kämpft es sich besser, _ging es ihm durch den Kopf, also begann er einige Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, mit denen er sich ein Sandwich machen konnte. Als er gerade den ersten Bissen tun wollte, pflügte plötzlich eine Kugel durch das Sandwich und ließ es zerfetzt zurück.

Zu Chase Glück verfehlte die Kugel seinen Kiefer und drang irgendwo in der Wand hinter ihm ein.

„Verflucht!", schrie Chase erschrocken auf und ließ die Überreste seines Sandwiches fallen. Der Hunger hatte ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen. Aus der Tür, die nicht zum Speisesaal führte (also quasi am anderen Ende) war eine Gestalt getreten, die jetzt ihre Waffe auf Chase richtete: „Schön langsam Freundchen.", sprach die Gestalt, ein Mann, wie Chase vermutete, denn jede Frau die eine solch tiefe Stimme haben sollte, tat ihm jetzt schon Leid: „Hände dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann."

Das sah gar nicht gut aus.

_Keller_

Maxwell Frys wurde durch eine Explosion geweckt. Es war nicht wirklich der Lärm, sondern viel mehr die Erschütterung, die ihn weckte. Aus einem Reflex heraus, wollte er sich mit der Hand den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch seine Hand befolgte nicht seine Befehle. Oder besser ausgedrückt, sie würde es tun, wenn sie nicht festgebunden worden wäre. Ebenso wie seine beiden Beine und der andere Arm.

„Was zum…", entfuhr es ihm. Wo war er? Wobei er erkannte, dass sich nicht sonderlich viel verändert hatte, denn er befand sich immer noch irgendwo unter der Erde. Aber war er noch in Afrika, denn die ganze Szenerie wirkte so fremd. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er drei Gestalten erkennen. Eine davon musste Alexia sein, die zweite war der Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht war und die dritte war? Max konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, denn sie stand tiefer als er blicken konnte und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

„Was geht da oben vor sich?", hörte er den Mann sagen.

Dann hörte er Stoff rascheln, irgendwer bewegte sich durch den Raum.

Nur einen Moment später erkannte Max auch, wer sich bewegte. Es war der Mann und dieser beugte sich jetzt amüsiert über ihn: „Ist unser Dornröschen schon wach?"

„Wo bin ich?", wollte Max wissen: „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

„Während du geschlafen hast, haben meine Leute und ich uns die Freiheit herausgenommen dich…um die halbe Welt zu fliegen.", erklärte der Fremde immer noch sichtlich erheitert. Maxwell hatte im Moment nicht wenig Lust dem Fremden das dümmliche Grinsen einzuschlagen, oder jedenfalls diese unnatürlich weißen Zähne.

„Die halbe Welt?!", ihm war seine Lage durchaus bewusst, deshalb blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als durch Fragen weiter zu kommen.

„Wir sind jetzt in der Schweiz, mein Guter.", Alexia trat neben ihn und wirkte irgendwie besorgt. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen. Vor Lara war er der Einzige, der Alexia verteidigt hatte, weil er sie durch seinen Vater gut gekannt hatte. Aber die Steine hatten sie tatsächlich korrumpiert.

Sie war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der für das Gute auf der Welt stand. Eher für das Menschliche. Anders als Lara, oder sogar Sara, hatte sie ihre Schwächen und das hatte sie in Maxwells Augen so menschlich gemacht.

Lara und ihre Freunde standen für etwas größeres, für etwas Heroisches. Aber Alexia und er…sie beide waren immer nur Menschen gewesen. Jetzt aber sah er in ihr nur noch die Gier nach Macht und diese seltsam unpassende Sorge in den Augen.

Der Krach wiederholte sich, die Mauern vibrierten erneut.

Der Fremde blickte zur Decke, was Max darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich tatsächlich unter der Erde befanden: „Was soll dieser lästige Krach. Alexia, kümmere dich darum. Nimm dir die Steine, das Ritual hat noch Zeit."

Max verstand nicht so ganz. Welches Ritual? Was würde hier bald geschehen? Das alles waren Fragen, die es zu klären galt, aber zu erst musste er noch etwas anderes wissen: „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", wiederholte er die Frage: „Wieso war ich so lange weggetreten?"

„Nicht ich.", der Fremde lachte jetzt und richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf. Während Alexia sich von ihm entfernte, trat die dritte Person an die Seite des Fremden und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen: „Viel mehr sie!", er deutete auf die Person an seiner Seite. Max konnte nicht fassen was er da sah.

In der Höhle hatte der Unbekannte ihn niedergehauen, aber scheinbar war er für längere Zeit betäubt worden, denn er fühlte tief in sich, dass mindestens ein oder zwei Tage vergangen sein mussten, die er durchgeschlafen hatte und jetzt stand hier der Fremde und behauptete seine Begleitung hätte ihm das angetan.

Max kam nicht drum herum erschrocken aufzuschreien, als er sah, dass die Begleitung niemand anderes als Lara Croft war.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Max lebt also zum Glück. Aber wie lange wird das wohl noch anhalten und was wird das Missverständnis noch alles mit sich bringen? Immerhin weiß Max ja nichts von der Lara aus der Zukunft. Wir werden sehen…_


	86. Nasse Schlüssel

**Nasse Schlüssel**

Kapitel LXXXV

_Im 1. Stock_

Die Treppe war schnell bewältigt und dahinter tat sich nichts anderes als ein weiterer Flur auf. Langsam hatte Lara keinen Nerv mehr hier alle Flure nach Quill dem Verräter abzusuchen. All der geplante, bombastische Eintritt schien ihn keine Sekunde lang aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Irgendwie schien ihm schon klar zu sein, dass Lara sowieso ihren Weg zu ihm finden würde. Das frustrierte Lara. Es schien genauso abzulaufen, wie sonst auch immer. Ihr Versuch den Kreis zu durchbrechen, war scheinbar darin geendet das sie sich wieder eingereiht hatte.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie bei einer Karnevalspolonaise die immer im Kreis ging und wo der Hintermann einem so kräftig an den Schultern hielt, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab auszubrechen.

_In meinem Fall ist dieser Hintermann wohl oder übel die Zukunft, _dachte Lara. Stimmte das? Gab es keine Möglichkeit die Zukunft abzuwenden? Aber wieso wurde dann immer davon abgeraten irgendwas in der Vergangenheit zu verändern? Ging das überhaupt? Vielleicht war ja jeder Eingriff in Vergangenes gerade das, was die Zukunft zu dem machte, was sie war. In diesem Fall müssten sich die Filme und Bücher und auch die wissenschaftlichen Studien alle geirrt haben.

Wenn man in die Vergangenheit reisen würde, wäre alles was dann noch geschieht, ja theoretisch schon zu dem Zeitpunkt geschehen, als man den Entschluss gefasst hatte, die Vergangenheit zu besuchen. Lara wusste selbst, wie verworren der Gedankengang war und sie konnte auch nicht schwören, dass außer ihr jemand diesen jämmerlichen Erklärungsversuch verstehen würde. Aber gerade das war es, was Gedanken so praktisch machte.

Man musste sie nicht unbedingt einer zweiten, unbeteiligten Person erklären, wenn man nicht wollte.

Von dem Flur führten mehrere Türen links von Lara in weitere Räume. Mit etwas Glück hatte sie es bald geschafft und würde sich Quill stellen können.

„Bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mir alle Räume einzeln vorzunehmen.", sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu. Sie hoffte nur, dass in der Zwischenzeit, in der sie hier auf und ab lief und nicht genau wusste wohin, Quill seinen Plan nicht vollendet bekam. Vielleicht sollte Lara ihn seinen Plan aber einfach vollenden lassen? Würde sie nicht dann in Frieden leben können? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber das war ja auch nichts Neues.

_Diese Machtlosigkeit, _ging es Lara durch den Kopf. Quill war der erste Mann, der es geschafft hatte, dass sie sich wirklich machtlos fühlte. Das sollte nicht so bleiben und deshalb musste sie sich ihm stellen. Wenn sie so recht überlegte, war diese gesamte Aktion eher eine Art persönlicher Feldzug.

Tat sie das wirklich nur für sich? Oder auch für die Welt? Immerhin hatte Quill das Chaos heraufbeschworen und er sollte auch dafür gerade stehen müssen. Nur weil es ihm gelingen sollte Lara aus der Zukunft in seiner Welt zu halten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das Chaos ebenfalls einfach so aufhören würde.

_Es geht also immer noch um höheres, _irgendwie beruhigte dieser Gedanke ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt. Zu wissen, dass alles was sie tat, etwas höherem bestimmt war, war irgendwie beruhigend.

Hinter der ersten Tür verbarg sich nur ein Gästezimmer, die zweite Tür entpuppte sich als Abstellkammer und…um es kurz zu machen: Hinter keiner der Türen fand sich etwas Brauchbares. Auch eine genaue Inspektion der Räume brachte Lara nicht an ihr Ziel. Keine geheimen Schalter, keine versteckten Durchgänge. Nur im letzten Raum fand sie einen der Wächter, der aber kein großes Hindernis darstellte.

Als letzte Tür blieb nur noch die am Ende des Flures. Vermutlich würde sie nur wieder in ein Treppenhaus führen. Langsam war Lara es Leid hier herum zu rennen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen um die Sache zu beschleunigen und genau in diesem Moment fiel ihr auch ein, was sie tun konnte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur jemanden aus Samuel Quills Wachpersonal für diesen Zweck. Die Explosion, ganz in Laras Nähe bemerkte sie nicht mal wirklich. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Plan zu vollenden.

_Flur, ebenfalls 1. Stock_

Die Explosion der Handgranate zerriss die Tür und einen großen Teil des Türrahmens. Sara blieb ebenfalls mehr oder weniger verschont. Alles drehte sich, als sie auf dem Fußboden aufschlug und den Kopf mit ihren Armen abdeckte.

Direkt nach der Explosion hörte Sara dieses merkwürdige Pfeifen in ihrem Kopf. Ein penetranter Ton, der durch den Krach, den die Granate ausgelöst hatte, entstanden war. Ein Tinnitus.

Gerade, als sie sich aufrappeln wollte, wurde sie brutal an den Haaren gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und an einigen Stellen angesengt, aber noch brauchbar für diesen Auftrag. Doch das machte Sara im Moment weniger Sorgen. Noch vollkommen orientierungslos nach der Attacke des Söldners, wusste sie auch nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Es war derselbe Mann, der sie auch vorhin schon mit der Granate beworfen hatte und jetzt trug er ein Jagdmesser in der Hand, bereit auf sie einzustechen.

Die Witchblade würde das verhindern. Der Mann senkte die Klinge schnell, schneller als erwartet. Aber Sara war sich sicher. Die Witchblade würde da was unternehmen, oder? Die Klinge kam bedrohlich nah und erst jetzt schien auch die Witchblade wieder zu reagieren. Fast so, als hätte auch ihr die Granate für einen Augenblick den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Von ihrem Arm aus umschlangen mehrere Tentakelartige Auswüchse der uralten Waffe die Gelenke des Mannes und zogen sich ruckartig zu. Die scharfen Kanten dieser Tentakel hatten schon Kenneth Irons den Arm gekostet und viele andere Gegner in Saras Leben. Diesen Söldner aber kostete es weit mehr als nur eine Hand. Viel mehr handelte es sich hierbei um beide Hände und den linken Fuß samt Unterschenkel.

Unter Schreien brach der Söldner zusammen und ließ von Sara ab. Diese rappelte sich auf, wollte es schnell machen und ihn von seinem Leid erlösen, aber als sie mit dem Revolver auf seine Stirn zielte, war es bereits zu spät. Der Schmerz und der Schock hatten es für sie schon erledigt.

Die Schreie des Mannes hatten aber weitere Söldner auf den Plan gerufen. Bevor der Erste, der in der Tür erschien, wusste was geschehen war, hatte sich Sara bereits durch den Raum bewegt und griff nach dem Granatengürtel.

Wie erhofft bekam sie einen der Stifte zu fassen und zog ruckartig daran, dann trat sie dem vordersten Söldner in den Magen und katapultierte ihn so in den Flur zurück zu seinen Kollegen, die ein wenig an Statisten erinnerten, die nicht genau wussten wohin mit ihnen. Sara wusste aber für ihren Teil genau, wohin sie musste: _In Deckung!_

Die Granaten würden ein wahres Feuerwerk entzünden und sie würde dieses Mal nicht so glimpflich davon kommen. Blitzschnell durchquerte sie den Raum und warf sich aufs Bett, robbte darüber hinweg und zog sich wieder auf den Boden, hinter die schützende Konstruktion aus Federn, Stoff und Holz. Um ihr den größtmöglichen Schutz zu bieten, zog sie noch die Matratze über sich und schob sich die Finger in die Ohren, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Knall.

Dieser erfolgte auch sogleich und ließ den gesamten Raum erbeben. Der ersten Explosion folgten noch mehrere weitere und nach der dritten waren alle Schreie verstummt und irgendwann endeten auch die Explosionen.

Sara kam es vor, als hätte sie mehrere Minuten unter der Matratze liegend verbracht, aber in Wirklichkeit dürften es keine dreißig Sekunden gewesen sein. Als sie aber die Augen wieder öffnete und die Matratze von sich hob, waren der Raum und der gesamte Flur nicht wiederzuerkennen.

Ein Teil der Wand war von der Explosion zerrissen worden und weiße Schneeflocken füllten jetzt den Flur. Überall waren Leichenteile und Blut und der Teppich hatte, soweit er noch vorhanden war, Feuer gefangen.

Glas und Stein und Staub vollendeten das Bild das Chaos, begleitet von den elektrischen Entladungen der Stromleitungen, die mit der Wand zusammen beschädigt worden waren. Die Wand war aber nicht das Einzige, denn es fehlte auch ein großer Teil des Fußbodens und der Decke und auch das Glasfenster in Saras Zimmer war aufgesprungen.

„Wow.", war alles, was Sara dazu einfiel. Eine so gewaltige Verwüstung hatte sie sich nicht vorgestellt, aber irgendwie war es auch genau das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte. So war ihr Wunsch Quill zu schikanieren, ohne ihm zu begegnen ein kleines Stück weit in Erfüllung gegangen.

_Küche, Erdgeschoss_

Saras Explosion hatte eine Reihe von Folgen. Eine davon war, dass Chase Carver sein Leben behalten durfte. Die Explosion war so gewaltig, dass sie Teile der Decke zum Einsturz brachte und zu Chase Glück waren es genau die Teile, die es gebraucht hatte, um seinen Angreifer auszuschalten.

„Ha!", machte Chase amüsiert und trat dem leblosen Körper in die Magengegend: „So was passiert, wenn man sich mit mir anlegt.", sein Hungergefühl war total vergessen. Alles was jetzt noch zählte war, schnell hier weg zu kommen.

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter über die Trümmerhaufen und durch die Tür, die der Angreifer vorhin genommen hatte. Ein kurzer Flur, der nicht minder protzig eingerichtet war –und nicht weniger lädiert wirkte, wie die Küche-, folgte und am Ende dieses Flures fand sich Chase in einem wundervollen Ort wieder.

Jedenfalls wenn man Sommer hat und jede Menge Mädchen im Bikini (und vielleicht noch einen kühlen Cocktail). Er befand sich in dem Raum, in dem Quill sich seinen privaten Swimming Pool aufgebaut hatte.

_War das gerade ein Fisch?_

Eine Silhouette schwamm knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche des Pools. Chase musterte den Raum. Warum sollte Quill ein Fisch im Chlorwasser halten? Dann fand er die Antwort. Eine Art Aquarium, das fast die halbe hintere Wand einnahm und vermutlich für mehr Stimmung sorgen sollte, war durch die Explosion beschädigt worden und einige der Lebewesen hatte es in den Pool gespült.

Andere hatte es nicht so gut erwischt und sie zappelten jetzt auf den weißen Fliesen am Rande des Pools, wobei Chase nicht sicher war, ob es den Fischen in dem Chlorwasser besser ergehen würde.

_Was ist das?_ Sein Blick wurde von etwas glänzendem angezogen. Etwas, dass in dem leer gelaufenen Aquarium auf einem Podest ruhte. Als Chase näher trat –zu diesem Zweck musste er den Bereich des Aquariums betreten, wo er auf den Pflanzen, die ohne Wasser um sie herum von der Erdanziehung auf den Boden gepresst wurden, beinah das Gleichgewicht verlor und in einem Scherbenhaufen zu landen drohte- erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um einen Schlüssel handelte.

So etwas hatte sich Lara vor einigen Jahren mal ausgedacht, um ihre Quadbikestrecke nicht für jedermann zugänglich zu machen. Chase interessierte im Moment allerdings viel mehr, was Quill hinter diesem Schlüssel verbarg.

Vermutlich den Zugang zu seinem geheimen Versteck, wo er sich wahrscheinlich im Moment aufhielt. Aber wie war Quill dann hineingekommen? Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen war sinnlos, musste Chase eingestehen. Es gab unendlich viele Wege eine Tür zu öffnen und Quill kannte sie sicher alle. Oder jedenfalls einige davon.

Alles, was Chase wusste war, dass er den Schlüssel mitnehmen würde. Als sich seine Finger danach streckten, zuckte links von ihm plötzlich etwas auf. Chase wirbelte herum und zog noch in der Drehung seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer.

Alles was er sah, war aber ein in den letzten Zuckungen liegender, kleiner Haifisch. Das war keine sonderlich große Gefahr, wie Chase erkannte und deshalb schob er seine Waffe zurück in das Halfter.

Dann griff er sich den Schlüssel und verließ das Aquarium wieder auf demselben Weg, wie er ihn hier hin genommen hatte.

„Das nenn ich mal einen Glückstag.", trällerte er erfreut über seine Glückssträhne. Erst die plötzliche Explosion, die den Wachmann erschlagen hatte, jetzt der Fund in dem leer gelaufenen Aquarium. Das versprach wirklich noch gut zu enden. Oder eben schlecht. Vielleicht wollte ihn das Schicksal ja auch nur darauf vorbereiten, dass es bald richtig ungemütlich werden würde.

Was auch immer es sein würde, im Moment war Chase sehr froh darüber, dass er diesen Fund gemacht hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm auch, dass es an der Zeit war zurück zu kehren zu dem Punkt, den er mit Sara vereinbart hatte.

Doch so weit kam Chase nicht.

„Lass den Schlüssel sofort fallen.", Chase erstarrte in der Bewegung und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Der kleine Flur, den er so eben betreten hatte, war gerade noch leer gewesen. Jetzt stand da plötzlich, aufgetaucht wie aus dem Nichts, Alexia Foster und sie wirkte so völlig verändert.

Ihr Haar schwebte hin und her, waberte wie von einem unsichtbaren Wind gehalten, ihre Augen hatten eine leuchtend weiße Färbung eingenommen. Aber das alles war bei weitem nicht so erstaunlich, wie der Anblick der vier Steine, die um Alexias Körper herumflogen, als wäre sie die Erde und die Steine der Mond, oder eben vier.

„Lass den Schlüssel fallen!", wiederholte Alexia und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf Chase. Der Abenteurer stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihr hin und ging in Angriffsstellung. Alle Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, bereit zu reagieren, sobald es sein musste. Er würde Alexia ganz sicher nicht den Schlüssel überlassen.

Er wusste aber auch, dass er gegen sie und alle vier Elemente keine Chance hatte. Dennoch wich er keinen Schritt zur Seite. Sollte sie doch kommen und sich den Stein mit Gewalt holen. Mal sehen, wie viel Glück Chase an diesem Tag hatte.

_Keller_

Max war noch immer völlig perplex. Lara Croft hier zu sehen, mit dem –Max schloss jetzt einfach mal vom Verhalten des Fremden darauf- Feind im Bunde. Das war irgendwie verkehrt und vor allem: Seit wann brauchte Lara Croft denn eine Gehhilfe?

Könnte es sein, dass es sich hierbei um den Broker handelte? Max hatte ihn ein paar Mal gesehen, aber ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass der Broker einen solch üppigen Busen gehabt haben mochte und vor allem: Wie wäre es überhaupt möglich, dass Lara und der Broker in einem Raum sein konnten, wenn sie doch scheinbar ein und dieselbe Person waren. Auf was für ein merkwürdiges Spiel hatte sich Max da eingelassen?

Er hatte keine Antworten, wagte es aber auch nicht irgendeine Frage zu stellen. Seine Position für Verhandlungen und ähnliches war im Augenblick mehr als schlecht. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu warten und zu hoffen, dass es doch nicht –wider aller Erwartungen- Lara war, die dort neben dem Fremden stand.

Seine Verwirrung wurde nur noch größer, als plötzlich eine weitere Gestalt den Raum betrat. Max konnte sie nicht wirklich erkennen, aber anhand der Art wie sich die Person bewegte, konnte er schließen, dass eine längere militärische Ausbildung sich dahinter verbarg.

„Wir haben Lara Croft gefangen genommen!", hörte er den Soldaten sagen. Er machte Meldung, also war er wohl ein Untergebener. Vielleicht ein Söldner, vielleicht was anderes. Das zählte jetzt nicht.

Viel wichtiger war, was er gesagt hatte. Lara Croft gefangen? Was war denn dann mit der Gestalt, die sich hier im Raum befand und nach Lara aussah? Max verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber er hoffte bald aufgeklärt zu werden.

„Gut.", der Fremde lachte kurz auf: „Bringt sie rein. Dann können wir ja bald beginnen."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh je, ich bin unzufrieden. Eigentlich sollte das Ritual schon laufen, aber Alexia ist noch nicht wieder da. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich alles „ausmalt" und die Figuren nachher doch was anderes tun. Ich bin nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem aktuellen Verlauf, hoffe aber da es euch nicht weiter stört. Falls wieder Fehler auftauchen sollten, könnt ihr mich gern drauf hinweisen. Immerhin muss man ja aus Fehlern lernen. ^^_

_Was geht da vor sich? Welche Lara haben die Söldner gefasst? Unsere? Oder dreht der Autor jetzt völlig durch und baut noch in seinem Wahn eine Lara aus einem Paralleluniversum ein mit Haaren aus echtem Gold und Laseraugen?*zirp, zirp* Quuuuaaaatsch, sehe ich aus als würde ich für Crystal arbeiten? ^^_

_Sorry Crystal, ist nicht persönlich gemeint._


	87. Königin der Elemente

**Königin der Elemente**

Kapitel LXXXVI

_Flur, Erdgeschoss_

„Ich sage es dir noch ein Mal! Wirf den Schlüssel weg!"

Alexia schien zu zögern. Fast so, als wüsste sie nicht genau was sie tun sollte. Vielleicht wusste sie es wirklich nicht. Immerhin hatte sie all diese Macht in ihren Händen und jetzt wusste sie nicht wohin damit. Hätte sie Chase töten wollen, hätte sie einfach angegriffen, jetzt schien ihr aber keine angemessene Reaktion einzufallen.

Chase kannte eine, denn er schoss und sprang gleichzeitig nach links, so gut es der enge Raum eben zuließ. Reflexartig hob Alexia eine Hand und dann sah Chase etwas ganz merkwürdiges. Eine Eisfläche erschien an der Stelle, an der die Kugel einschlug und schützte somit Alexia vor einer Verletzung.

_Eis? Das gehört aber nicht zu den vier Elementen, _dachte Chase.

Alexia schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben, oder aber sie entnahm es seinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, denn sie schien ihm ein Kunststück vorführen zu wollen. Mit der linken Hand zog sie einen Halbkreis über ihrem Kopf, der einen Strang aus Wasser hinterließ. Sie manipulierte das Wasser in ihrem Körper, ähnlich wie Lara vor einiger Zeit noch. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie an dem Wasserstrang vorbei, der daraufhin zu Eis erstarrte.

Eine Kombination von zwei Elementen, wie Chase jetzt begriff.

„Na und.", sagte er: „Soll mich das jetzt beeindrucken, Harry Potter?!", er stürmte vor und das war sein Fehler. Denn Alexia riss eine Hand hoch und spreizte die Finger weit auseinander. Plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen, seine Kleider wehten in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind und er hob ab.

„Was soll das?", fragte er und bekam die Antwort direkt zu spüren. Alexia führte ihre ausgestreckte Hand so, als würde sie jemandem eine Ohrfeige verpassen und Chase' Körper wurde brutal erst an die eine Wand, dann an die nächste geschleudert. Als er das zweite Mal aufschlug, hatte er das Bewusstsein schon verloren.

_Eingangshalle, Erdgeschoss_

„Wo bleibt er denn?", langsam wurde Sara unruhig. Chase war zwar gelegentlich unzuverlässig, aber wenn es um Lara ging, war er da ganz anders. Er würde sie doch nicht etwa im Stich lassen. Oder hatte er Sara versetzt? Hatte er einen Durchgang gefunden? Alles was Sara in der Zwischenzeit nach der Explosion entdeckt hatte, war eine Bibliothek und eine verschlossene Tür, die sich auch nach einem kräftigen Tritt und einem Angriff mit der Witchblade nicht hatte öffnen lassen.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der gesuchte Eingang sein musste. Aber wenn Chase nicht kam, könnte es bedeuten, dass es noch einen anderen Zugang gibt.

_Oder aber ihm ist etwas passiert, _doch diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht zulassen. Chase Carver konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen und ein paar lächerliche Söldner würden ihm nichts anhaben können. Andererseits hätte einer dieser Söldner Sara vorhin beinah in tausend Teile gesprengt. Kurz bevor sie ihn auf vier Teile geteilt hatte.

Sara wartete hier schon seit knapp zwanzig Minuten. Eigentlich keine Zeit, in der man sich Sorgen machen sollte…jedenfalls dann, wenn man sich nicht gerade auf feindlichem Territorium befand.

_Allein…_

Wieso nutzte die Witchblade eigentlich ihre Sprachfunktion immer nur, um auf Saras Komplexen herumzureiten? Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte die Polizistin schon seit langem, eigentlich schon seit sie im Besitz dieser Waffe war, um die sie –wenn sie ehrlich war- nie gebeten hatte. Andererseits war es die Witchblade gewesen, die ihr damals in dem Rialto das Leben gerettet hatte.

Sara merkte gar nicht, wie sie zu summen anfing. Das tat sie oft, wenn sie irgendwo wartete, oder sich in der Stille unwohl fühlte. Ihr war sowieso sofort aufgefallen, dass der Eingangsbereich so merkwürdig leer war. Im gesamten Haus waren Wachen postiert, auch an Orten wo Sara es nicht erwartet hätte –einen hatte sie auf der Damentoilette gefunden-, nur hier in der Halle war niemand.

„Das ist verdächtig.", sofort übernahm die Polizistin in ihr das Denken, kombinierte die Fakten und versuchte ein rational erklärbares Bild zu erstellen. Sie hatten das gesamte Haus abgesucht und alles was Sara finden konnte war eine Tür, kein Durchgang. Chase würde ihr sicher bald seine Entdeckungen zeigen können. Aber im Augenblick war sie noch alleine. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Außer der überdimensionalen Billardkugel, wie Chase sie genannt hatte, gab es hier noch eine halbrunde Wand mit einem Gemälde und zwei darum drapierten Vasen, die vermutlich zu Quills Sammlung gehörten. Sich umblickend ging Sara zu einer der Vasen hin und stieß sie so an, dass es eher nach einem Versehen aussah. Klirrend ging die Vase zu Bruch und Sara entfuhr ein gespieltes: „Hoppla!"

Ansonsten gab es noch zwei große Bücherregale, von denen eines durch die Zerstörung des Eingangsbereiches umgekippt war. Dann musterte Sara den Boden und hätte sich beinah selbst auf die Stirn geschlagen.

Sie waren so…_blind_…gewesen.

Etwas weiter im Inneren des Raumes fand sich ein runder Kreis auf dem Boden. Auf den ersten Blick mochte es vielleicht wie einfache Dekoration wirken, aber als Sara genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, was es darstellte.

Das Auge von Shaherettin. Ein Edelstein in der Mitte drapiert, von sternförmig angesiedelten Steinfragmenten umrahmt und alles auf einer Kugel. Sara hatte das Auge selbst nie gesehen, aber sie hatte mal in einem von Laras Büchern eine Abbildung entdeckt, nachdem Lara ihr das erste Mal von der Existenz dieses Steines berichtet hatte.

_Das _musste der Eingang zu dem Geheimgang sein.

„Du hast es also gefunden.", noch bevor Sara fragen konnte, wer da sprach, wurde sie von einer Druckwelle erfasst und rutschte mehrere Meter über dem Boden in Richtung Haupteingang. Alexia Foster tauchte auf der Abbildung des Auges auf und in ihrer rechten Hand, die sie in die Höhe gestreckt hatte, hielt sie Chase bewusstlosen Körper.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Sara einen Blick auf Chase warf, schleuderte sie den Körper durch den Raum, so dass er auf Sara landete.

Keuchend kam die Polizistin in die Höhe und ließ die Witchblade sich entfalten.

„Darauf habe ich gewartet.", Alexia machte Sara mit den Händen deutlich, dass sie näher kommen sollte: „Ein Kampf zwischen zwei Superwaffen. Zwischen der Witchblade und dem hier."

Sie deutete auf die um sie kreisenden Steine. Sara musste automatisch an die Monde des Jupiter denken, als sie sah, wie sie langsam ihre Bahnen zogen, jeder der Steine für sich allein und wenn sich ihre Pfade kreuzten, gab es kurze, energetische Entladungen.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, stieß sich Sara vom Boden ab, segelte mehrere Meter durch die Luft –das alles machte die Witchblade möglich- und holte mit der behandschuhten Faust aus. Es musste schnell gehen. Doch der erste Angriff ging daneben. Alexia verschwand so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war und erschien dann wieder links von Sara, trat aus und erwischte sie in der Magengegend. Dann holte sie mit der Faust aus und Sara sah noch im letzten Moment, dass sich eine Art Rankenknäul um ihre Finger gelegt hatte.

Der Schlag hätte Sara sicher den Kopf von den Schultern getrennt, hätte die Witchblade nicht reagiert und wäre rechtzeitig dazu übergegangen Hals und Kopf zu schützen.

„Eine intelligente Waffe.", bemerkte Alexia anerkennend: „Aber das reicht noch lange nicht."

Sie zuckte mit den Fingern vor und eine erneute Druckwelle riss Sara wieder von den Beinen. So konnte sie nicht gewinnen.

Alexia hatte die Gewalten der Natur auf ihrer Seite und sie konnte nach Belieben zwischen ihnen wechseln, vielleicht konnte sie sogar Kombinationen heraufbeschwören und alles was Sara hatte, war die Witchblade.

_Kämpfe…_

Sara entließ einen orangefarbenen Energiestrahl gegen Alexia, doch dieser ging erneut daneben. Sie war einfach zu schnell. Wieder tauchte sie wie aus dem Nichts auf, doch dieses Mal fiel Sara etwas auf. Sie hatte den Luftzug bemerkt, kurz bevor sich Alexia rechts von ihr manifestiert hatte.

Das war der Schwachpunkt. Den musste sie nutzen. Doch erst mal galt es wieder einen von Alexias Angriffen einzustecken, oder zu parieren. Alexia hatte aus Ranken und Blättern eine Art Klinge geformt, die in der Schärfe der Witchblade in Nichts nachstand. Sara rettete sich dieses Mal, in dem sie mit dem Arm den Angriff abwehrte und mit der anderen, freien Hand, einen neuen Energiestrahl gegen Alexia schleuderte.

_Getroffen!_

Die blonde Archäologin wurde zurückgeworfen, prallte gegen das umgekippte Regal und ging in die Knie. Doch damit war sie noch nicht bezwungen.

Sara konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Chase keine Chance gehabt hatte. Als einfacher Mensch hätte auch Sara keine vier Sekunden standgehalten.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei kam Alexia wieder auf die Beine: „Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Sara musste eine andere Taktik versuchen.

Alexia hob die Arme und ließ Ranken aus ihren Fingern wachsen, es wirkte beinah so, als bohrten sie sich durch die Haut nach außen und –so vermutete Sara- wahrscheinlich taten sie es auch, und schlug damit nach Sara.

Die Polizistin wich jedem Hieb aus, aber langsam drängte Alexia sie damit in eine Ecke, aus der es kein Entrinnen geben konnte.

„Glaubst du Quill wirklich?", wunderte sich Sara. Sie musste versuchen den Mensch in dieser Killermaschine zu der Alexia geworden war, zu erreichen. Vielleicht konnte sie sie verunsichern, damit einen Vorteil für sich herausschlagen.

„Denkst du wirklich das Quill dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt?", doch Alexia schien davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein: „Du siehst doch. Es dreht sich immer nur um Lara."

Beim nächsten Angriff schrie Alexia wütend auf und schien mehr Kraft hineinzulegen. Anscheinend hatte sie einen wunden Punkt gefunden.

„Quill interessiert nur, dass Lara und er ein Paar werden.", bohrte Sara weiter: „Deine Sehnsüchte sind ihm egal. Du bist nur ein Bauer auf seinem Brett. Genauso wie wir alle."

„Halt's Maul!", Alexia riss den Mund auf und –so trashig das auch klingen mochte- spie Feuer in Richtung der Polizistin.

Sara ging in die Hocke und konnte somit dem Angriff ausweichen.

„Sobald er dich nicht mehr braucht, wirst du weggeworfen.", sagte Sara: „Für ihn zählt nur _Lara._"

„HALT'S MAUL!", brüllte Alexia nun laut und außer sich vor Wut. Ihr Körper löste sich wieder auf und dieses Mal konzentrierte sich Sara.

_Da, von links…_sie spürte wieder diesen feinen Hauch, als sich Alexias Körper in Windgestalt durch den Raum bewegte. Als sie spürte, wie ihr Körper wieder Gestalt annahm, holte sie aus und schlug etwa auf Magenhöhe. Sie traf sogar, was sie ein wenig verwunderte.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei rutschte Alexia ein paar Meter über den Parkettboden und flog dann die Stufen hinab. Sara hörte, wie sie mehrmals kräftig aufschlug und dann irgendwann am Fußende der Treppe liegen blieb. (Anmerkung des Autors: Für eine genauere Betrachtung der Eingangshalle von Quills Anwesen in den Schweizer Alpen, bitte Band 8 der Tomb Raider Comics aufschlagen)

Sara keuchte vor Erschöpfung. Sie hatte alle Kraft in den Schlag gelegt und schien gesiegt zu haben. Alexia war geschlagen. Das jedenfalls dachte Sara, denn gerade, als sie nachsehen wollte, fegte wieder ein heftiger Wind durch den Raum und riss sie von den Beinen, trieb sie von der Treppe weg und in genau diesem Augenblick erhob sich Alexias Körper wieder in die Lüfte, schwebte einem Phönix gleich, der aus der Asche gestiegen war, über der Halle und blickte auf Sara hinab, wie auf einen mickrigen Menschen.

„_Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mich von dir besiegen?_", Alexias Stimme hatte fast nichts mehr Menschliches an sich. Sie bebte vor Zorn und die Steine glühten mit ihr, schienen ihre Wut in Energie umzuwandeln. Der gesamte Körper der Archäologin war von einer Art Aura erfasst worden und ihre sowieso schon weiß glühenden Augen, strahlten jetzt eine Scheinwerfer gleich.

Das war nicht mehr Alexia. Das waren die Steine und sie waren wirklich wütend.

_Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, _ging es Sara durch den Kopf. Ein Gedanke, den sie und ihre Freunde in den letzten Tagen schon so oft gedacht hatten. Sie merkte, wie die Witchblade an ihrem Arm vor Erregung bebte. Sie schien gespannt zu sein auf diese Konfrontation.

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie sich noch nicht sonderlich für diese Artefakte interessiert, jetzt verlangte es die Witchblade danach, sie trachtete nach ihrer Berührung, ihrer Macht, wollte sie spüren.

Allerdings auf eine andere Weise. Für Sara kam das Ganze so vor, als würde die Witchblade von den Steinen angegriffen werden. Es hatte fast schon etwas sexuelles, ähnlich wie jemand, den es nach Schlägen und Dominanz dürstete.

_Das sind ja ganz neue Wesenszüge, die ich da entdecke, _bemerkte die Polizistin. Die Provokation hatte Alexia wütend gemacht und die Witchblade brachte das alles in Höchststimmung. Bisher war es eher so gewesen, dass die Witchblade die dominantere Rolle bevorzugt hatte. Mehrmals hatte sie sich Saras Körper bemächtigt, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Jetzt aber schien sie sich einem Feind, der größere Macht besaß, zu unterwerfen.

_Wenn das Estacado sehen würde, oder Angelus, _Sara war froh das weder die Angelus, noch die Darkness gerade in der Nähe waren.

„_Ich werde dich zerquetschen.", _brüllte Alexia weiter: „_Das wird dir eine Lehre sein, mich, die Königin der Elemente zu reizen._"

_Die Königin der Elemente?_ Sara hätte beinah aufgelacht. Das war ein wirklich dämlicher Name, wie sie fand. Aber das passte irgendwie zu Alexia. Sie spielte sich gerne etwas auf. Wobei sie im Moment auch nicht sicher sein konnte, ob das alles nur ein Bluff war. Alexias Macht schien gestiegen zu sein und mit dem nächsten Angriff bewies sie, dass Sara Recht gehabt hatte.

Es war im Nachhinein keine kluge Idee gewesen sie so sehr zu reizen.

Das Wesen, zu dem Alexia geworden war, riss Arme und Beine nach vorne und in dem Moment löste sich ein Strudel aus ihrem Körper, den Sara noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er schien aus mehreren Strängen zu bestehen und jagte mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf sie herab. Es würde kaum eine Chance geben sich _und _Chase zu retten.

Jeder der Stränge schien ein Element zu verkörpern. Sie sah Ranken, Erde, Matsch, Eis, Wasser, Feuer und noch weitere Kombinationen, die sich alle umeinander in einer Spirale Richtung Erde begaben.

_Zerstören…_

Das war wieder die Witchblade und Sara machte sich bereit für den Angriff, ließ die Witchblade sich vollständig entfalten und wartete auf den Zusammenprall.

_Komm schon…_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh weh, oh weh…Alexia dreht am Rad und Sara ist in Gefahr, mal wieder. Wie wird es weiter gehen und hey, Lara kam in diesem Kapitel gar nicht vor. Na so was aber auch…_


	88. Das Ritual

**Das Ritual**

Kapitel LXXXVII

_Keller_

Lara war benommen. So hatte sie es nicht geplant. Aber sie merkte, dass sie vorankam. Der Wächter, dem sie unterwegs begegnet war, hatte sie niedergeschlagen und das, obwohl sie sich ergeben hatte. Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war –anscheinend war sie keine zwei Minuten ohnmächtig gewesen- lagen ihre Waffen und der Ledermantel neben ihr und ihre Hände waren mit einem Kabelbinder hinterm Rücken verschnürt worden.

Eine kurze Kontrolle hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er das Messer in ihrem Stiefel noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Er hatte aber bemerkt, wie sie sich bewegt hatte und hatte ihr gleich noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht gegeben, so dass ihre Lippe aufplatzte und sie Blut schmeckte.

Jetzt schleppte er sie durch die Eingangshalle zu der Plattform, auf der sie damals aus der Zukunft gekommen war. Bisher hatte Lara immer angenommen sie würde nur nach oben fahren, aber dann wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Der Raum war vollkommen verwüstet worden und überall konnte Lara Zerstörung und Kampfspuren erkennen. Hier schien bis vor kurzem eine gewaltige Schlacht getobt zu haben.

Als sie sich auf dem runden Objekt, dass dem Auge von Shaherettin nachempfunden war, positioniert hatten, fuhr es hinab und brachte sie in einen weiteren Gang, den der Wachmann sie nun entlang schubste.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht nötig, denn das hatte Lara geplant. So würde sie schneller vorankommen und ihr Plan war aufgegangen, aber leider hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet auf einen Wachmann zu treffen, der sie erst Mal übel zurichtete, bevor er Fragen stellte.

Der Gang war nicht besonders lang und nach einem kurzen Moment tat sich vor ihr eine große Halle auf, die Lara niemals unter einem Anwesen wie dem von Quill erwartet hätte. Vier riesige Säulen, jede an eines der Elemente angelehnt, stützten die Decke und in der Mitte war eine Art Podest, dass Lara ein wenig an die Mayapyramiden erinnerte, nur eben in Kleinformat. In den vier Ecken des Raumes brannten Fackeln und spendeten Licht und dann sah sie ihre Freunde. Sie alle waren da. Sara, Chase und Max.

„Was?!", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. Was taten sie hier? Soweit sie es erkennen konnte, lebten sie alle noch. Vor allem, als sie Max sah, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie ihn noch für tot gehalten. Sara und Chase waren an die große Säule gebunden, während Max auf einer Art Opfertisch lag.

_Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?_

_Eingangshalle_

_Drei Minuten zuvor…_

Der Elementstrudel schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Die Witchblade bildete eine Art Schale um Sara und auch –wie sie erleichtert feststellte- Chase war darin eingeschlossen. Sie hörte Alexias gedämpften Schrei, den Lärm den der Strudel verursachte und spürte den Druck, den er auf die Witchblade ausübte. Bisher war es noch niemandem gelungen diese Schale zu durchbrechen.

Sara zweifelte sogar nicht mal daran, dass eine Atombombe keine Chance hätte gegen die harte Schale der Witchblade. Eine wahre Überlebenskünstlerin eben.

Jetzt aber, schien die Witchblade zu wanken. Sara hörte ein knackendes Geräusch, fast so, als würde hier irgendwem langsam der Arm gebrochen. Es klang fast so, als würde man einen großen Ast abbrechen.

Dann war der Angriff vorbei und die Schale öffnete sich. Der Raum war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Überall Bruchstücke von Wänden, vom Boden und von der Decke. Die Regale hatten Feuer gefangen, auf dem Boden fanden sich Pfützen und Eisflächen, Ranken wucherten überall herum und die Stelle, an der Sara und Chase standen (in Chase Fall wohl eher lagen), stieg eine Rauchwolke auf, die ihnen einen gewissen Schutz gab.

Sara ging in die Hocke und als sich der Rauch lichtete und sie Alexia wieder erkennen konnte und diese sie ihrerseits sah, sprang sie ab. Der Blick in Alexias Gesicht war Gold wert. Sara zählte diesen Moment zu den Erfahrungen, die sie gegen nichts auf der Welt würde eintauschen wollen.

Leider hatte sie, ohne das sie es wirklich gemerkt hatte, der Angriff ebenso Kraft gekostet, während es Alexia scheinbar immer noch genauso ging, wie vorher. Deshalb führte es auch dazu, dass der nächste Schlag von Sara nicht sehr präzise gesetzt war.

Die Archäologin fing den Angriff mühelos ab und verpasste Sara nun einen Schlag gegen die Brust, der sie wieder zu Boden beförderte. Mit einem Knall landete Sara auf dem Boden und schnappte erst Mal nach Luft. Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft in ihren Gliedern. Der Angriff hatte sie völlig ausgelaugt und die Witchblade hatte all ihre Kräfte verbraucht, um die Barriere aufrecht zu erhalten.

Um sich aufzuladen, nutzte die Witchblade jetzt scheinbar Saras Lebensenergie. Das war kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

„_Hast du es endlich verstanden? Niemand kann mich besiegen._", Alexia –eingebildetes Überwesen- Foster, landete neben ihr und griff sie an der Gurgel, zerrte sie in die Höhe und drückte zu. Sara musste husten und versuchte ihre Finger zwischen Alexias Klammergriff zu bekommen und sich so ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen.

Kurz bevor Sara drohte das Bewusstsein und kurz darauf ihr Leben zu verlieren, ließ Alexia sie wieder frei und die Polizistin schlug auf dem Boden auf, wie ein nasser Sack. Hustend versuchte sie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann trat Alexia schon nach und erwischte Sara in der Magengegend. Die Polizistin rutschte ein paar Meter über den zerstörten Boden und die kantigen Fliesen, riss sich ihre Kleidung auf und fügte sich dabei mehrere Schnittwunden zu.

„Aaah.", kam ihr über die Lippen.

„_So töricht._", sagte Alexia, während sie näher kam: „_Ihr _Guten _habt nur eine Schwäche. Ihr wollte niemals aufgeben, lieber verliert ihr euch selbst, als einen Kampf._", sie schlug zu: „_Manchmal ist es besser sich selbst zu schützen, statt einem unsinnigen Ideal nachzujagen._", dann schlug sie erneut zu und hiermit war der Kampf beendet.

Die Aura um Alexia erlosch und sie packte Sara und Chase an den Fußknöcheln und zog sie über den Boden in Richtung der Plattform, die Sara vorhin als Eingang erkannt hatte. Warum tötete sie sie nicht einfach?

„Das ist mein Geschenk für euch.", ihre Stimme hatte sich wieder normalisiert: „Wo ihr in Afrika doch so freundlich zu mir gewesen seid.", den Worten folgte ein amüsiertes Auflachen: „Kommt Kinder, wir gehen uns das Feuerwerk anschauen."

_Keller, drei Minuten später…_

Durch einen Schleier aus Benommenheit und Blut erkannte Sara, dass eine weitere Gestalt neben sie gebunden wurde. Chase hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt, aber es würde sicher auch nicht mehr lange dauern, da er mittlerweile Geräusche von sich gab. Nur langsam realisierte Sara, wer die Person neben ihr war.

„Lara?!", kam es ihr überrascht über die Lippen. Die Archäologin nickte: „Ja ich bin es. Was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt."

„Hattest du. Aber wir sind auf eigene Faust hergekommen. Nicht nur du bist für diese Welt zuständig, meine Liebe.", erklärte Sara ihr kurz. Die Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin, falls sie denn noch als Freundin gelten konnte, ließ Sara klarer Denken und es fiel ihr nicht mehr so schwer nicht ebenfalls in der Ohnmacht zu versinken.

„Was geschieht hier?", flüsterte Lara ihre Frage. Sie mussten die Situation irgendwie zu ihrem Zwecken nutzen.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau…wir…haben selber gerade eben Quills Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch genommen.", Lara war das Stocken ihrer Freundin aufgefallen. Sie sah wirklich übel aus, anscheinend war das Blut in der Eingangshalle von Sara.

Lara blickte zu den drei Gegnern. Alexia stand neben FutureLara, die gelegentlich einen Blick in Laras Richtung tat, und auf der anderen Seite konnte sie Quill sehen. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und sie schienen irgendwas zu besprechen, schließlich drehte er sich zu Lara Croft um.

„Da wir nun endlich alle vollzählig sind, können wir ja anfangen.", er sprach fast so, als hätten Lara und ihre Freunde einen Rundgang im Museum gebucht.

Rechts von Lara hörte sie jemanden vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. Chase schien endlich bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

„Was hast du vor Quill?", rief Lara zu ihm herüber und spielte diejenige vor, die sich versuchte von den Fesseln zu befreien. Dabei schien sie sehr überzeugend zu sein, denn Quill lachte amüsiert: „Das ist zwecklos, meine Gute."

„Ich wollte jetzt mit der Vorführung beginnen.", fuhr Quill weiter fort: „Sein Blut wird dafür sorgen, dass wir alle unseren Willen bekommen."

„Blut?!", Max versuchte den Kopf zu heben. In seiner Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Empörung und Angst mit. Er schien wohl nicht wirklich mit einer solchen Tat gerechnet zu haben. Quill lachte amüsiert, als er diesen Einwand hörte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn Quill!", versuchte Lara ihn –vergebens- davon abzubringen: „Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen hast.", sprach sie: „Aber du musst einsehen, dass mit uns beiden…das ist total verdreht."

„Hey!", entfuhr es FutureLara. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lara sah, wie ihr zukünftiges Alter-Ego in irgendeiner Form Gefühle zeigte. Auch wenn Lara nicht genau wusste, wie sie das einzuordnen hatte.

Quill lachte nur und wand sich schließlich an Alexia: „Den Dolch bitte.", die blonde Archäologin nickte und trug das Messer zu Quill. Auf unangenehme Weise, erinnerte Lara diese Szene an einen Hund, der seinem Herrchen das Stöckchen brachte.

Als er den Langdolch in der Hand hielt, das Licht der Flammen sich in der Klinge spiegelte, schluckte Maxwell. Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Leben ein Mal so enden würde. Gefesselt auf einem Opfertisch für ein Ritual, welches unglaubliche Macht und ähnlichen Unsinn versprach.

„Quill!", schrie Lara ihn nun an: „Tu das nicht!"

„Die Steine!", Quill reagierte nicht auf ihre Rufe. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Auch FutureLara hatte sich abgewandt. Das war der Moment, auf den Lara gewartet hatte.

„Sara!", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu: „Ich kann uns hier raus bringen."

„Wie?", Saras Miene hellte sich auf, wurde aber gleich wieder finsterer: „Aber nur das wir uns verstehen…unsere Ziele überschneiden sich aktuell nur ein wenig. Chase und ich stehen für uns selbst!"

„Schon gut.", erwiderte Lara. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihren Fuß in die Höhe, so gut es ging: „Kommst du an das Messer auf der Innenseite?"

Sara versuchte es. Der Moment war perfekt. Alexia hielt die vier Steine in den Händen, fast so als würde es ihr schwer fallen sich von der Macht die mit ihnen einherging zu verabschieden. _Fast wie eine Mutter._

_Es klappt, _dachte Lara. Es lief alles nach Plan. Es musste einfach klappen.

Unterdessen begann Alexia die vier Steine auf die vier –um den Altar positionierten- Podeste zu platzieren. Lara beobachtete das Spektakel mit halbem Auge, so gut wie sie eben konnte. Als sie Sara: „Hab es!", flüstern hörte, schien auch FutureLara etwas gehört zu haben, denn sie blickte in dem Moment, als Lara das Bein wieder gesenkt hatte, zu ihnen herüber.

Sara hatte das Messer hinter dem Rücken versteckt, so dass es von drüben nicht zu sehen war. Es lief wirklich alles wie geplant.

Quill schien mit keiner Befreiung zu rechnen, denn er hatte nicht ein Mal Wachen positioniert, um sich und seine Begleitung zu schützen. Es lief wirklich gut, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu gut.

_Wir werden es nicht wissen, wenn wir es nicht versuchen, _dachte sich Lara. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass ihre Freundin sich schnell erholte. Sie meinte sogar sehen zu können, wie sich Saras Verletzungen rapide schlossen. Die Witchblade hatte sich wohl ebenfalls erholt und konnte sich nun auch um den Wirt kümmern.

Als sich FutureLara wieder wegdrehte, begann Sara damit zu erst ihren Kabelbinder zu zerschneiden.

In der Zwischenzeit beobachtete Lara weiter das Geschehen. Die Steine ruhten nicht auf ihren Podesten, sondern –sobald sie platziert worden waren- erhoben sich in die Luft und begannen damit sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, fast wie die Erde.

Energieblitze zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen zwischen den einzelnen Steinen hin und her, fast so, als würde eine Verbindung entstehen, als würden sie versuchen sich gegenseitig aufzuladen.

„Jetzt den Text!", befahl Quill. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Es schwang unweigerlich Freude mit. Er glaubte sich und seinen Plan in Sicherheit, wusste nicht, was Lara für ihn vorgesehen hatte.

FutureLara griff das Buch, was Quill ihr hinhielt und trat einen Schritt zurück, begann leise immer wieder dieselben vier Zeilen zu lesen. Quill war voller Vorfreude, er wurde unruhig, fast wie ein Schuljunge der die Tage zählte, bis er seinen ersten Kuss bekommen würde.

Lara würde dafür sorgen, dass der erste Kuss niemals stattfinden würde, auch wenn die Art, wie FutureLara und er miteinander umgingen, eindeutig dafür sprach dass schon mehr als Küsse geteilt worden waren.

Bei dem Gedanken wurde Lara schlecht und sie war wirklich froh, dass das _noch _nicht ihr Körper war.

„Alles was ich getan habe…!", Quill senkte das Messer und ging auf Maxwell zu. Jetzt mussten sie sich beeilen. Sara hatte sich mittlerweile soweit gelöst, dass sie im Notfall immer noch so tun konnte, als wäre sie gefesselt und arbeitete nun an Lara weiter. Das ging deutlich schneller, da sie jetzt beide Hände zur Verfügung hatte.

„…alles was ich jetzt bin…", sprach Quill weiter. Es schien ihm zu gefallen die Situation noch ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen.

_Wie widersprüchlich, _dachte Lara, _ist total aufgeregt und ungeduldig, zieht es aber noch weiter in die Länge._ Wahrscheinlich liebte er einfach nur das Rampenlicht und das war im Augenblick eindeutig auf ihn gerichtet.

„…hat mich hierher geführt.", fuhr Quill fort: „Hier und jetzt soll sich mein Schicksal erfüllen, soll die Zukunft zur Gegenwart werden."

Währenddessen rezitierte FutureLara immer und immer wieder dieselbe Stelle. Es klang wie ein Kanon und Lara glaubte mittlerweile mehr als eine Stimme zu hören. Es war fast so, als würden die Götter darin einstimmen. Auch sie schienen sich darüber zu freuen, dass noch ein Mal die Steine benutzt wurden, für den Zweck zu dem sie erschaffen worden waren. Aber was war der Zweck?

Wozu schufen die Götter diese Steine? Doch nicht nur, um die Erde damit zu erschaffen? Max wurde unruhig, zappelte hin und her, wand sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, aber es gab kein Entkommen. Lara musste reagieren, schnell und doch schien ein Teil von ihr zu zögern. Sie wollte Max retten, aber sie wollte auch erfahren, was hinter den Steinen steckte. Es musste noch ein größeres Ziel geben. Eines, das nicht ein Mal Quill bewusst sein musste. Etwas, das die Steine zu dem machte, was sie waren.

„Mein Wille möge geschehen!", er beugte sich hinab und plötzlich verstand Lara, warum auch die Götter sangen, sich scheinbar endlos freuten. Diese Steine waren erschaffen worden, um die Unsterblichkeit der Götter zu sichern. Sie hatten erfahren, dass Götter wie Parasiten einen menschlichen Wirt brauchten, um auf Erden wandeln zu können, um handeln, fühlen und wahrscheinlich auch lieben zu können.

Die Steine, sobald sich der Mensch daran gütig getan hatte, stellten die Verbindung zwischen der hiesigen Welt und der Götterwelt her. Sie alle würden als Wirte für göttliche Wesen herhalten müssen. Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass die antiken Urzeiten wiederkehren würden, als Götter auf der Erde wandelten.

„QUILL!", schrie Lara und rannte los, als dieser das Messer ansetzte: „NICHT! DU WEISST NICHT WAS DU TUST!" Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Die Idee mit den Wirten kam mir während der Zugfahrt, in der das Kapitel entstanden ist. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich hoffe dass sie auch noch in den Kontext passt. Wenn nicht, muss ich in der Überarbeitung dafür sorgen, dass es passt. ___

_Wird Lara gelingen was sie vorhat? Uns trennen nur noch wenige Kapitel von dem endgültigen Ende, aber ich kann euch jetzt schon vertrösten, für alle die noch mehr lesen wollen sollten. ____ Ich arbeite bereits an einer neuen Fanfiction, die an den Ereignissen aus der jetzigen Fanfic anschließen._

_Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel…_


	89. Blut

_Drei neue Kapitel und ich verrate euch jetzt schon, dass das dritte gleichzeitig das vorletzte ist. :-) Also seht ihr hier den letzten Abschnitt im Kampf gegen Samuel Quill. Ich hoffe es ist mir spannend gelungen und vor allem nachvollziehbar. Aber keine Sorge. Es kommt noch ein Kapitel, nur nicht heute. Muss ja noch einen Epilog geben. :-D_

_Also ich wünsche euch hier an dieser Stelle viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf jede Menge Reviews. :-D_

**Blut**

Kapitel LXXXVIII

_Kellergewölbe_

„NICHT!"

FutureLara reagierte sofort.

„DU WEISST NICHT WAS DU TUST!", auch Quill hörte jetzt den Schrei und blickte kurz auf. Irgendwie war es Lara Croft gelungen sich zu befreien und jetzt sprintete sie zu ihnen herüber.

FutureLara warf Alexia das Buch zu: „Lies!", dann sprintete sie nun ihrerseits auf Lara zu. Die beiden Frauen prallten auf halber Strecke aufeinander. Lara war von der schnellen Reaktion ihrer zukünftigen Version so überrascht, dass sie vergaß ihre Arme hochzureißen. Die Faust von FutureLara traf sie so hart, das sie beinah einen vollständigen Seitwärtssalto hinlegte, ehe sie den Boden berührte.

Doch Lara durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Als sie auf dem Boden landete, zog sie ihr Bein vor und versuchte FutureLara so ebenfalls zu Boden zu ringen. Die zukünftige Lara Croft sprang aber geschickt über den Fuß hinweg und wollte nachsetzen. Doch Lara brachte sich mit einer Rückwärtsrolle außer Reichweite. Im Schwung stieß sie sich vom Boden ab, streckte sich der Länge nach und landete so wieder auf den Beinen: „Komm schon!", sprach sie zu FutureLara: „Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun!"

Anscheinend hatte Quill das Interesse daran verloren, denn er senkte in dem Moment erneut das Messer. Doch auch dieses Mal kam er nicht so weit den ersten Schritt zu tun, denn ein Energieblitz riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand.

Als er sich auf die Suche nach der Quelle dieses Blitzes machte, sah er in einigen Metern Entfernung Sara Pezzini stehen. Von den Verletzungen, die Alexia ihr zugefügt hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen und nur die zerrissene, abgenutzte Kleidung wies darauf hin, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch total lädiert gewesen war.

„Miststück!", schrie er. Zu Alexia gewandt fügte er noch hinzu: „Lies weiter! Ich will das die Verbindung bestehen bleibt!"

Die blonde Archäologin nickte und las weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit überwand Quill mit großen Schritten die Distanz zwischen sich und Sara: „Du wirst mich nicht noch ein Mal stören!", als er Sara erreichte, holte er aus und schlug zu. Obwohl sie noch rechtzeitig die Witchblade hob, um den Schlag zu parieren, wurde sie doch hart getroffen. Das Auge hatte aus Quill schon lange mehr als einen Menschen gemacht. Was auch immer er jetzt war, er war unendlich stark. So jedenfalls erschien es Sara.

_Zerstören…_die Witchblade wollte davon aber scheinbar nichts wissen.

_Ich muss etwas unternehmen, muss Quill hinhalten,_ dachte Sara und ließ es zu, dass die Witchblade sich noch ein wenig mehr entfaltete.

Dann holte sie ihrerseits aus und schlug sie. Sie tauschten so einige Schläge aus, ohne dass einer von ihnen wich. Mal war Sara überlegen, dann holte sich Quill die Führung zurück. Sara war es egal. Hauptsache Chase würde genug Zeit bekommen Max von dem Opferaltar zu lösen. Dann waren sie in der Überzahl und ohne Opfer würde Quill sich sein Ritual sonst wohin schieben können. (Anmerkung: Saras Gedanken sind nun mal manchmal ein wenig…einfacher gestrickt. ^^)

Lara stürmte vor, schlug nach FutureLaras Gesicht, doch diese wich einfach zurück. Sie war schnell, zu schnell für einen einfachen Menschen.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Du meinst wohl eher mit _dir_, oder?", gab FutureLara zurück: „Alles was gerade geschieht, habe ich auch erlebt!"

Also hatte Lara am Ende Recht behalten. Es war ihr nicht gelungen das Schicksal auszutricksen und zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Der Versuch ihr Verhaltensmuster zu ändern hatte genau dazu geführt, dass sie wieder in den Kreis gesprungen war. Jeder Versuch war bisher gescheitert.

Dieser Gedanke lenkte Lara einen Augenblick zu lange ab und in dem Moment schlug ihr FutureLara mit voller Wucht in den Magen, so dass die Archäologin in die Knie ging.

„Du hast Glück. Ich kann dich nicht töten, denn wenn ich dich töte, wäre das auch mein Ende!", sagte FutureLara und erinnerte die Archäologin wieder an ihren großen Trumpf in der ganzen Geschichte und brachte Lara gleichzeitig auch auf die Lösung ihres Problems.

Es gab einen Weg, den sie gehen konnte, der all das hier ungeschehen machen würde. Alles würde anders sein, sie würde den Kreis durchbrechen können.

Alles was sie dafür brauchte, war eine Waffe.

FutureLara setzte nach und trat zu, doch in dem Augenblick fing Lara ihr Bein ab und schleuderte es an sich vorbei so, dass FutureLara zu einem Rückwärtssalto gezwungen war, um nicht umzukippen.

Dieser Moment reichte Lara und vorzustürmen und ihr zukünftiges Ich mit aller Macht vor die Brust zu stoßen. FutureLara stolperte Rückwärts und wäre beinah hingefallen, doch sie fing sich wieder und zwar schneller als Lara gehofft hatte.

„Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht töten, aber…", sie schlug Lara nun ihrerseits kräftig vor die Brust: „Ich könnte dir beide Arme brechen. Das würde dich aufhalten und keine Nachwirkungen für mich haben."

In der Zwischenzeit überwand Chase Carver die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Altar im Schatten, hielt sich bedeckt. Bisher hatte keiner bemerkt, dass er sich am Kampfgetümmel nicht beteiligte und das war auch gut so. Alexia zu überwältigen, während sie dazu gezwungen war immer und immer wieder denselben Text zu lesen, würde kein Problem darstellen.

Die Sache versprach doch richtig gut zu laufen.

Auch wenn er immer noch nicht so ganz verstand, warum Lara plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen losgerannt war.

Als er Max erreichte, schien es Alexia im ersten Moment gar nicht richtig zu realisieren. Den Energiekreis, den die Steine mittlerweile um Max gebildet hatten zu betreten, fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und unter seiner Haut schienen unendlich viele Krabbeltiere zu rumoren.

„Chase?!", Max schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein ihn zu sehen, dennoch entfuhr ihm ein: „Oh man, ich bin echt froh dich zu sehen." Er freute sich, dass er seinem Schicksal als Opfer vielleicht würde entgehen können.

„Ich hol dich hier raus.", versprach der Abenteurer. Fast gleichzeitig traf ihn ein dickes Buch im Gesicht und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Als Chase der Quelle des Angriffes folgte, erkannte er eine vor Wut schnaubende Alexia Foster, die sich breitbeinig über Max gestellt hatte: „Das kommt nicht in Frage!"

Chase rappelte sich auf und stürmte auf Alexia zu, stieß gegen sie und riss die blonde Archäologin von den Beinen. Schnaubend gingen beide zu Boden und rangen dort. Chase, der körperlich eindeutig überlegen war, rang Alexia zwar nieder, aber sie stellte sich als besonders wendig heraus.

Wenigstens war es ihm gelungen sie von dem Text zu lösen. Das bedeutete ebenfalls mehr Zeit für Max.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes kämpften Lara und FutureLara immer noch verbissen gegeneinander. Die zukünftige Lara schien ihre Drohung wahr machen zu wollen, denn sie versuchte immer wieder kräftige Hiebe gegen Laras Gliedmaßen auszuführen.

Lara wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als eine Waffe. Damit würde sie sich eindeutig einen Vorteil verschaffen.

„Gib endlich auf.", sagte FutureLara: „Du kannst das alles nicht verhindern. Sieh mich doch an. Sehe ich aus, als wäre der Weg, den du gehst…den _ich _gegangen bin…falsch?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte Lara mit einem zynischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Meiner Meinung nach ist hier alles irgendwie falsch. Das bist nicht du, das sind _wir _nicht."

FutureLara schlug nach Lara, diese wich aber mit einem einfachen Sprung bei Seite: „Lass es geschehen! Was hält dich noch hier? Deine Freunde hast du verlassen, auch wenn sie hier mit dir kämpfen…es gibt kein Zurück mehr."

„Weißt du was mich wirklich interessieren würde?", Lara schlug auf FutureLara ein, wieder und wieder und wieder, doch plötzlich riss sich Laras zukünftige Version los und trat nach ihr: „Nein! Was denn?"

„Wie du dich für Quill entscheiden konntest?", sprach Lara weiter, während sie einen Tritt einsteckte: „Was passieren musste, um dich von dem Weg abzubringen, den wir beide bisher gegangen sind?"

FutureLara stockte kurz und blickte sie verwirrt an, schien zu überlegen. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Lara um vor zu stürmen und ihr Alter-Ego an den Schultern zu packen und mit aller Wucht den Oberkörper gegen ihr Knie zu hämmern.

Mit einem erschöpften Grunzen ging FutureLara in die Knie und Lara selbst nutzte die Chance für einen kurzen Sprung. Vom höchsten Punkt ließ sie ihre Faust in FutureLaras Gesicht krachen, dass ihr die Lippe aufplatzte und sich Blut auf dem Boden verteilte. Ihre zukünftige Version sprach nicht weiter, schien noch nachzudenken.

Lara hatte vermutlich den richtigen Gedankengang getroffen, sie…hatte einen Verdacht was FutureLara im Moment dachte.

„Du hast dich selber getötet, oder?", löste Lara das Rätsel auf: „Du warst wie ich in derselben Situation und dann ist es dir gelungen _deine _zukünftige Version zu vernichten, oder?"

FutureLara sagte nichts, aber ihr Blick sprach Bände.

So oder so gab es für Lara nur einen Ausweg: Den Tod!

Ihr Blick fiel auf FutureLaras Schulterhalfter. Darin steckten Laras geliebte Pistolen, die sie auf jedem Abenteuer bei sich trug. Das war die Gelegenheit. Mit einem schnellen Schlag setzte sie noch ein Mal nach. FutureLara war im Moment viel zu perplex, als das sie vernünftig reagieren konnte.

Mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach dem Halfter und riss die Pistole an sich, richtete sie auf ihr Alter-Ego.

FutureLara lachte: „Was denn? Willst du mich erschießen? Nur zu!", sie kam vorsichtig auf die Beine: „Werde wie ich, erschieß mich und folge Quill. Er kann wirklich liebenswert sein, musst du wissen."

Dann tat Lara etwas, dass keiner der hier anwesenden vorhergesehen haben konnte. Sie richtete die Waffe nicht mehr auf FutureLara, sondern legte den Lauf unter ihr Kinn. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Was machst du?!", FutureLara wurde panisch. Laras Tod, wäre auch ihr Ende. Obwohl sie mittlerweile wissen musste, dass es für sie kein Entkommen geben konnte. Außer Quill würde das Ritual durchführen können und FutureLara, von Laras Schicksal lösen können. Aber selbst dann würden sie alle zu Wirten für die Götter werden.

Sara war unterdessen mit Quill beschäftigt. Dass sich ihre Freundin die Waffe an den Kopf hielt, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Quill und sie waren gleichstark. Jeden Schlag den er austeilte, musste er kurz darauf selber wieder spüren. Die Witchblade versuchte immer wieder ihm die Arme abzureißen, aber ohne großen Erfolg.

Als Sara einen erneuten Schlag ausführte, duckte sich Quill drunter her und stieß blitzschnell mit der Faust nach oben, als ihr Magen in der Nähe war. Nur eine schnelle Reaktion rettete Saras Eingeweide, als sie sich plötzlich aus einem Instinkt heraus nach links fallen ließ und Quills Faust in dem Moment an ihr vorbei ging.

_Ich darf nicht nachlassen, _dachte sich Sara. Sie musste einen Schlag nach dem anderen führen und zwar so schnell, dass Quill keine Zeit blieb selbst zu attackieren.

Unterdessen war Quill furchtbar wütend. Es war nicht wirklich der Ärger über die Störung, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass es für ihn wohl niemals einen endgültigen Erfolg geben würde. Jedes Mal war etwas anders gelaufen als das Mal davor. Irgendwie schien es, als würden auch seine unwissenden Gegner immer instinktiv etwas tun, das ihn aus dem Konzept brachte.

Das sich Lara Croft würde fangen lassen, um hier her zu gelangen war neu, ebenso der Umstand, dass sich ihre Freunde ebenfalls hier befanden. Die letzten paar Male war Lara immer alleine gekommen und hatte es dennoch geschafft seine Pläne zu vereiteln.

Es war alles schon so lange geplant.

Als er erfahren hatte, dass dieses Grundstück auf einer Art _Portal _stand, hatte er es unbedingt haben wollen. Man merkte es zwar nicht auf dem Weg hinab, aber sie befanden sich nicht mehr in der Schweiz, es war eine Art Parallelwelt. Die Götter hatten, bei dem Versuch die Steine wegzusperren einiges auf sich genommen und einen Raum außerhalb des eigentlichen Raum- und Zeitgefüges geschaffen, in dem die Steine für das Ritual platziert werden mussten. Aus seinen Quellen wusste Quill das es hier hin mehrere Wege gab.

Einen hier in der Schweiz, einen unter dem Weißen Haus (der vermutlich mittlerweile nicht mehr existierte), einen im Krater des Vesuvs und dann noch einen irgendwo auf einer der Inseln in Mikronesien.

Das wirklich interessante allerdings war, dass es von dem Eingang abhing, wie man die Welt um sich herum empfand. Wäre Quill aus Mikronesien in diesen Raum eingedrungen, hätte er die Explosionen in seinem Anwesen nicht bemerkt. Die Empfindung der Umgebung hing also stark davon ab, wie es der Einzelne empfand.

Hätten Lara und ihre Freunde einen anderen Weg genommen, hätte er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten können. Also konnte man auch nicht sagen, dass dieser Ort vollkommen von der Realität abgeschnitten war.

In seine Gedanken vertieft, merkte Quill gar nicht, wie Sara plötzlich vor ihm stand. Das nächste, was er wieder mitbekam war, dass er mit beiden Armen abgestützt auf dem Boden lag, seine rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzte und irgendwo jemand erschrocken: „Sam!", rief.

Lara war schon immer erstaunt gewesen, was die Liebe aus den Menschen machte. Eben noch hatte FutureLara erschrocken zu ihr geblickt, vermutlich gebetet, dass Lara sich nicht selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde und plötzlich hatte sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen, als sie hörte wie Quill vor Schmerz aufschrie und zu Boden ging.

In dem Moment bemerkte auch Sara, was Lara im Begriff war zu tun und ihr Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Er war so voller Trauer und Verwirrung, ihre Augen glänzten, als würde sie jeden Augenblick anfangen zu weinen und in Laras Brust spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich. Ihr Herz krampfte sich, bildlich gesprochen, zusammen, als sie ihre Freundin so sah und merkte plötzlich selbst, wie egoistisch eine solche Handlung war. Selbstmord war keine Lösung, durfte nie eine Lösung sein.

Selbstmörder mochten ihre Taten aus Verzweiflung begehen, aber in der Regel floh man dabei vor einer Realität, die es nicht gut mit einem meinte. Lara selbst hatte diesen Ansatz nie vertreten und jetzt stand sie selbst kurz davor eine solch dumme Tat zu begehen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Schock, ließ sie die Waffe fallen und blickte zu Sara hin, woraufhin diese erleichtert nickte. Sie tauschten schnell ein Lächeln aus.

„Lass…mich…los!", Alexia keuchte vor Anstrengung, aber es gelang ihr Chase von sich zu hieven. Ein Schlag, den sie blitzschnell und trotz der Müdigkeit die ihre Muskeln befiel mit enormer Kraft ausführte, ließ Chase benommen liegen bleiben, er war noch bei Bewusstsein, brauchte aber einige Sekunden um sich wieder aufzurappeln.

„Chase?!", Max, dessen Blickfeld weiterhin eingeschränkt war, hörte seinen Freund nicht mehr, was seiner Ansicht nach kein gutes Zeichen war: „Komm schon Mann, lass dich nicht von einer Frau besiegen!"

Chase Ego musste das genug Anschwung geben, dass er sich erneut in den Kampf stürzen würde. Als aber nur Alexia über ihm auftauchte, die Augen glänzend vor Gier, starben seine Hoffnungen hier noch lebend heraus zu kommen. Er wäre jetzt gerne frei, würde Lara und die anderen in ihrem Kampf unterstützen, der dort irgendwo in den Weiten des Raumes statt fand, aber er konnte nichts tun.

Als Alexia bemerkt hatte, dass das Energiefeld auch weiterhin bestehen geblieben war, obwohl sie die Formel nicht mehr aufsagte, sah sie darin ihre große Chance. Das Messer hatte sie gefunden und jetzt stand sie da über Max, grinste ihn an und Chase Carver würde sie nicht mehr aufhalten können.

Zwei schnelle Schnitte in Max Bauchbereich, die zwar Blut fließen ließen, aber nicht tief genug waren ihm wirklich zu schaden, durften genügen.

„Das ist alles?!", in Max Stimme schwang jede Menge Erleichterung mit. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Alexia ihn hier so lange liegen lassen würde, bis er verblutet war. So würde für alle genug Zeit bleiben. Jeder würde seinen Willen bekommen.

Als die ersten Bluttropfen den Steinaltar berührten, entwich aus dem Zentrum eine kleine Druckwelle, nicht stark genug irgendwen von den Füßen zu reißen, aber doch intensiv genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu ziehen.

Die Bluttropfen hoben ab, schwebten in der Luft, als wären die Gesetze der Schwerkraft nicht für sie gültig. Max beobachtete fasziniert was da geschah, als plötzlich in seinem Magen ein brennender Schmerz explodierte. Das Blut, was aus seinen Wunden trat, brauchte den Altar nicht mehr zu berühren, sondern folgte nun den Tropfen in die Höhe.

Die scheinbar fehlende Schwerkraft hatte aber noch andere Folgen für ihn, denn es schwappte nun mehr Blut als normal aus seinen Wunden und es schien fast so, als würde etwas mit aller Gewalt von Innen gegen seine Bauchwand hämmern. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz, während Alexia in den Energiestrudel, der nun um sie herum wehte, trat. Auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln, in ihren Augen…der Wahnsinn!

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So weit so gut…noch leben sie alle…noch hat es keinen erwischt. Aber was wird jetzt, da das Ritual begonnen hat, aus allen werden? Werden sie wirklich zu Wirtskörpern für eine heidnische Gottheit, oder ist das alles doch nur eine Fehlinterpretation von Lara Croft?_


	90. Ein Stück Metall

**Ein Stück Metall**

Kapitel LXXXIX

_Schweizer Alpen_

Die Kampfjets, die in hohem Tempo ihre Zielkoordinaten in den Schweizer Alpen ansteuerten, waren nur der Vormarsch. Ihnen würden mehrere Transportflugzeuge folgen, die Soldaten aus aller Welt absetzen würde. Beinah jede Nation hatte ihre Soldaten geschickt, was in wenigen Augenblicken zu einem kleinen Krieg ausbrechen würde, sollten nicht Lara Croft und ihre Freunde die Sache bald beendet haben.

Die ersten Jets, die das Anwesen erreichten, gehörten den Amerikanern. Ihre Aufgabe war klar definiert. Jedes feindliche Flugzeug sollte sofort vom Himmel geholt werden. Als der erste gegnerische Flieger auf dem Radar erschien, zündete der vorderste Jet seine ersten zwei Raketen. Der Krieg war somit unausweichlich geworden und es gab nur noch einen Weg eine Eskalation zu verhindern: Jemand sollte die Steine in seinen Besitz bringen, doch wer das sein würde, war unter dem Anwesen in einer Art Parallele zu unserer Realität noch nicht entschieden.

_Kellergewölbe_

Als Alexia in den Kreis trat, war sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke Blut verschmiert. Der zirkulierende Lebenssaft von Maxwell war dafür verantwortlich, machte es aber auch nur so möglich, dass Alexia ihren Willen bekam.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, hatte keine Ahnung ob es eine Zauberformel gab. Sie hatte nur die Erste sein wollen. Doch schon bald würde sie feststellen müssen, dass es keiner Formel bedurfte. Die Magie, die von den Steinen ausging, umfing sie. In ihrer Brust brodelte es, se spürte die Kraft durch jede Zelle ihres Körpers dringen, auf der Suche nach Alexias sehnlichstem Wunsch.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es hilfreich war an ihre Tochter zu denken, tat es aber. Man konnte nie sicher sein. Nachher dachte man an Unterhöschen und hatte plötzlich eines auf dem Kopf.

_Kayleigh, _all ihr Denken war nur auf sie fixiert. Das Brodeln wurde stärker, erfasste ihren Körper, ließ sie vor Aufregung erzittern. Maxwell schrie unterdessen noch immer und obwohl sie ihm gern den Schmerz erspart hätte, so hatte sie schnell eingesehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, ihre Tochter noch mal lebend zu sehen.

Unterdessen beobachtete Lara Croft, ebenso wie die anderen, die eben noch in einen erbitterten Kampf verstrickt waren, gespannt, was als nächstes geschah. Sie wusste, sie würde Max retten müssen, sonst würde er sterben, aber sie war auch neugierig. Würde es Alexia wirklich gelingen all ihre Wünsche wahr werden zu lassen? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Götter ihren Körper übernommen haben würden?

„Endlich…", Quill rieb sich voller Aufregung die Hände. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es so weit war, sobald Alexia ihren unsinnigen Wunsch ausgesprochen haben würde, war er an der Reihe. Er würde Lara von der Lara aus der Gegenwart trennen, würde ihre Schicksale entknüpfen und würde aus ihnen zwei eigenständige Personen machen.

Dann würde Quill, der bereits alles präpariert hatte, diesen Raum und das komplette Anwesen in die Luft sprengen, so bald er zu dem Shuttle unter seinem Anwesen gekommen war.

Während Alexia weiterhin in dem Strudel aus Energie stand und sich auf ihren Wunsch konzentrierte, suchte Lara die Umgebung ab. Der sicherste Weg Max da hinaus zu holen war, den Energiefluss zu unterbrechen.

Andererseits wusste Lara auch nicht, ob er dadurch nicht sogar noch eher sterben würde. Sie konnte sie eigentlich nur einer Sache sicher sein: Wenn sie es nicht versuchte, würde Maxwell so oder so sterben.

Das Brodeln wurde noch intensiver, sie zitterte vor Anspannung und Nervosität und dann, mit einem Mal war das Brodeln weg, der Zauber verflogen, ihr Wunsch gefunden und…

Verwirrt blickte sich Alexia um. Wo war sie? Ihre Tochter? Wieso erschien sie ihr nicht? „Kayleigh!", rief sie verwirrt, wie eine Mutter die ihr Kind im Einkaufszentrum suchte: „Kayleigh?!"

Was war passiert? Sie hatte die Energie deutlich gespürt, hatte so große Hoffnungen gehabt und jetzt…war alles umsonst gewesen? Gab es etwa keine Möglichkeit den Tod zu überlisten? Alexia wurde panisch.

Irgendwo musste ihre Tochter doch sein, wieso war sie nicht hier? Bei ihr.

Dann vernahm sie, über das Rauschen des Energiestrudels ein amüsiertes Lachen. Es war Quill und er klatschte in die Hände und lachte über sie.

„Was ist so lustig?!", brüllte sie ihn an? Max schrie nicht mehr und sie wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte. Vielleicht war das ihre letzte Chance gewesen und sie war der Macht nicht würdig gewesen. War das vielleicht doch nicht ihr größter Wunsch gewesen? Hatte sie sich all die Zeit etwas vorgemacht?

Quill lachte noch immer, versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen und ihr etwas zu sagen: „Das ist zu köstlich, meine Liebe!"

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und auch Lara Croft blickte Quill verwirrt an.

„Du hast sicher deine Tochter zurück gewünscht, oder?", fragte Quill zwischen zwei Lachern.

Alexia nickte als Antwort.

„Aber ich wette du hast vergessen sie hier her zu wünschen, oder?", Quill begann wieder zu lachen, während in Alexia alles erstarrte.

…_ich wette du hast vergessen sie hier her zu wünschen…_

Die Worte brannten sich in ihr Gehirn, ließen ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstehen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nicht gewünscht, dass ihre Tochter bei ihr war, hatte sich nur ihr Leben zurück gewünscht. Das bedeutete also, dass sie zwar lebte…aber in England auf dem Friedhof lebendig begraben war.

Sie konnte ihre Tochter regelrecht schreien hören, nach ihrer Mutter rufend.

„Nein.", murmelte sie, fasste sich an den Kopf und torkelte aus dem Kreis: „NEIN!", jetzt brüllte sie vor Verzweiflung. Tränen stiegen ihr ins Gesicht, während sie auf die Knie sank und weinte. Sie hatte ihre Tochter ermordet, hatte ihr das Leben gegeben, nur um es ihr wieder zu nehmen. Das alles nur, wegen einer, blöden Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass es nicht so ablief wie in den Serien und Büchern. Tote tauchten nicht einfach so auf…

„Kayleigh!", schrie sie, wobei der letzte Rest des Namens in Wimmern unterging. Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht. Es war aus, ihr Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Kayleighs erneuter Tod, war auch Alexias Ende.

„Alles umsonst.", murmelte sie: „Alles umsonst."

Lara beobachtete die Szene und in dem Moment tat ihr Alexia wirklich Leid. Egal wie egoistisch ihr Wunsch auch gewesen sein mochte…so etwas hatte kein Mensch auf der Welt verdient.

Sara hatte sich abgewandt, blickte zu Boden und versuchte sicher ihre Tränen zu verstecken, während die Witchblade sich langsam zurück zog.

„Los jetzt!", meinte in dem Augenblick Quill zu FutureLara. Sie nickte und zusammen rannten sie nun ihrerseits in den Strudel aus Energie. Dass er noch nicht an Intensität nachgelassen hatte, zeigte, dass Maxwell noch lebte.

„Quill! Nicht!", versuchte Lara ihn aufzuhalten, aber es war zwecklos. Sie musste etwas anderes tun. Vorhin, als sie den Boden nach einer Waffe abgesucht hatte, hatte Lara einen Metallstab gefunden. Anscheinend hatte Quill den Raum auch als eine Art Abladeplatz benutzt.

Lara stürmte vor, griff sich im Lauf den dicken Metallstab und stürmte damit auf eines der Podeste zu, wo vorhin die Steine platziert worden waren. Es gab nur eine Chance, den Kreis zu brechen und Lara hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würde, bevor Quill seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekam, denn er war –anders als Alexia- sicher nicht so ungeschickt.

Chase, der sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt hatte, trat neben Sara und nahm sie in den Arm. Er wusste, dass Sara nicht wirklich um Alexia weinte, sondern viel mehr um das Kind. Alexias Selbstsucht hatte nur Schaden gebracht. Alles, was diese Wahnsinnige begonnen hatte, hatte nur Chaos verursacht.

Chase wusste, dass es jetzt zu Ende ging. Quill trat mit FutureLara in den Energiestrom. Er würde es dieses Mal schaffen. Es gab keinen Zweifel und Chase hoffte, dass es für keinen von ihnen große Folgen haben würde. Sollte Quill doch seine Lara Kopie haben, alles was Chase interessierte war, dass sie hier heil wieder herauskommen würden.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Chase und Sara nickte, an seine Brust gepresst.

Währenddessen hatte Lara ihr Ziel erreicht. Noch im Lauf schwang sie den dicken Metallstab wie eine Keule und ließ ihn mit aller Kraft von der Seite gegen eines der Podeste krachen. Alles was jetzt noch blieb war zu hoffen und Laras Hoffnung wurde erfüllt.

Der poröse, alte Stein, bracht unter dem plötzlichen Aufschlag zusammen und Lara verlor dabei beinah das Gleichgewicht, während sie noch einige Schritte weiterrannte.

Das vorhin noch gleichmäßig zirkulierende Energiefeld, bekam deutlich Schräglage und an einigen Stellen spürten plötzlich Funken auf. Das mussten die Stellen sein, an denen die Steine an einander schlugen.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe das Kraftfeld endgültig kollabierte und Lara musste irgendwie an einen sterbenden Wahl denken, als sie sah, wie die Kraft plötzlich in sich zusammensackte und erstarb. Zurück blieben drei Podeste, vier fast gleichzeitig zu Boden fallende Steine und drei Gestalten, von denen zwei von Kopf bis Fuß von Bluttropfen benetzt waren.

Quill öffnete die Augen, denn auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass das Feld zusammengebrochen war.

„Was hast du getan?!", schrie er Lara an.

„Ich habe nur das Schlimmste verhindert!", erklärte sie ihm.

„Du Hexe!", Quill war wütend. So kurz vor der Vollendung seines Plans war er doch noch gescheitert. Schon wieder hatte Lara alles zerstört, jetzt musste er wieder von vorne anfangen. Falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Dieser Raum hier gehorchte, anders als die menschliche Realität seinen eigenen Gesetzen.

Sie befanden sich außerhalb von Raum und Zeit und das hieß, auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit zurück reisen würde, gab es keine Chance das Ritual zu wiederholen.

„Die Durchführung hätte uns alle getötet. Es hätte die Welt verändert, Quill!", versuchte Lara es ihm zu erklären.

„Was redest du für einen Unsinn? Was stört dich daran? Dich hätte das alles nicht mehr tangiert!", Quill war wütend. Die Tatsache, dass er davon ausging, dass die Menschheit sich innerhalb weniger Monate wegen der Steine selbst vernichten würde, verschwieg er Lara.

„Was glaubst du, was diese Steine sind?", wollte Lara wissen: „Eine magische Wunderlampe bei der man drei Wünsche frei hat, die von einem blauen Überwesen ohne Unterkörper erfüllt werden?", sie wartete einen Augenblick, ließ die Worte wirken: „Diese Steine sind das Tor für die Götter in unsere Welt. Deine Selbstsucht hätte uns alle wieder in eine archaische Zeit zurück befördert und wir alle hätten als Wirtskörper für Götter her halten müssen. Was glaubst du, wieso einige Götter sich dazu entschlossen haben die Steine zu verstecken?!"

Quill hörte war Lara sagte, aber er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sie mochte ja Recht haben, aber für Quill wäre eh alles anders verlaufen. Die Rakete wartete auf ihn, um ihn und seine zukünftige Lara Croft ins Weltall zu bringen.

Alles hatte er darauf gesetzt und sie hatte alles zerstört. Quill sah Rot vor Wut: „Du Schl…", doch er kam nicht weiter, denn in diesem Augenblick hob FutureLara die Hand und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen: „Lass mich das machen!", sagte sie nun.

Dann zog sie die zweite Pistole und schoss auf Lara. Die Archäologin war so überrascht, dass sie nicht einmal versuchte in Deckung zu gehen. Die Kugel traf sie in die Brust, nicht weit entfernt von ihrem Herzen und hinterließ ein großes Loch, aus dem jetzt rotes Blut sickerte. Da sie den Mantel, mit den eingearbeiteten Platten nicht mehr trug, hatte die Kugel den Latex ihres Oberteiles ohne Probleme durchstoßen. Ein Stück Metall war es, dass Lara Croft das Leben nehmen würde.

„Was…", dann brach sie zusammen.

„LARA!", Sara und Chase schrien es beide und stürmten zu ihrer Freundin hin: „Lara!", erneut füllten sich Saras Augen mit Tränen.

„Was hast du getan?!", fuhr in dem Augenblick Quill seine Lara Croft an. Doch als er bemerkte, dass sich an ihr überhaupt nichts verändert hatte, wurde ihm eins klar: Sie hatten es geschafft. Das Ritual war, trotz der Unterbrechung ein voller Erfolg gewesen. FutureLara war jetzt ein eigenständiges, von der Zeit geduldetes Wesen.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, rannten die beiden –da FutureLara jetzt erstarkt war, hatte sie auch ihre alte Stärke zurück- zum Aufzug, der sie ins Anwesen zurück bringen würde und dann konnten sie die Rakete besteigen.

Als sie auf der Plattform standen, die sie hinauf beförderte, zog Quill den Fernzünder aus seiner Manteltasche hervor drückte ihn, woraufhin die strategisch platzierten Sprengsätze explodierten, was weiter geschah, sahen sie nicht mehr, denn dann hatten sie bereits die Eingangshalle des Anwesens erreicht.

Quill hörte die Schüsse vor der Tür. Die Kampfflieger und Soldaten waren also eingetroffen und würden sicher bald das Anwesen stürmen. Es war höchste Zeit von hier zu verschwinden. Quill hatte sein Ziel erreicht und jetzt konnte sich seinetwegen selbst vernichten, so wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, denn nun hatte er es endgültig geschafft.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Quill hat das Ritual vollendet und Lara Croft ist angeschossen worden, wird sie es überleben können und gibt es überhaupt noch eine Chance Quill aufzuhalten?_


	91. Wer wird Wirt?

**Wer wird Wirt?**

Kapitel XC

_Kellergewölbe_

Merkwürdigerweise spürte Lara gar nichts. Sobald die Kugel ihre Brust durchstoßen hatte, schienen ihre Schmerzrezeptoren abgeschaltet zu haben. Sie fühlte nicht einmal die Kälte des Fußbodens auf dem sie jetzt lag, oder die Berührung ihrer Freunde, die sie umdrehten und ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strichen.

Tränen standen in den Augen ihrer Freunde und das merkwürdige war, dass Lara nicht ein Mal traurig war, ihre Freunde so zu sehen. Sie schien wirklich gar nichts mehr zu spüren. Es schien fast so, als wäre ihr vor dem Tod alles gleichgültig geworden.

FutureLara hatte die Kugel gut platziert, hatte ihr Herz verfehlt, aber dafür gesorgt, dass sie auf jeden Fall sterben würde. Alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Sie sah, wie durch einen Schleier, wie Sara etwas rief. Dann sah sie, wie Chase die Hände auf Laras Wunde presste, versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, auch wenn es vergebens war. Aber auch jetzt spürte Lara die Berührung nicht. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lag sie da, von oben mochte sie im Moment an Jesus am Kreuz erinnern.

Ihre Finger zuckten unruhig hin und her, schienen etwas zu suchen, aber vermutlich waren das einfach nur die letzten Reflexe, die vor dem Tod eintrafen. Dann plötzlich spürte sie doch etwas. Ihre Finger stießen etwas an, etwas glattes und rundes und durch den Schleier der sich über ihre Gedanken gelegt hatte, wusste sie was es war, denn sie hatte es schon so oft gespürt in den letzten Tagen.

_Der Wasserstein!_

Mit einem Mal schien sie ins Leben zurück zu kehren, die Gleichgültigkeit wich und sie öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen.

„Nicht…", Sara versuchte es zu unterbinden, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte die Oberhand über ihre Tränen zu gewinnen: „…sprich nicht…"

Doch Lara Croft wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht sterben würde. Sie war nah dran gewesen, aber es gab noch etwas zu erledigen. Mit dem Verlust der Gleichgültigkeit, kehrten aber auch die Schmerzen und die Wut wieder. FutureLara hatte sie angeschossen und Quill hatte es zugelassen. Sie war ihm egal geworden, als würde auch Lara jetzt keine Gnade mehr walten lassen. Quill musste aufgehalten werden und um das schaffen zu können, musste Lara noch ein Mal ihre Vorsätze brechen und den Stein benutzen, sie würde alle Steine benutzen müssen und damit würde sie Samuel Quill endlich vom Antlitz der Erde tilgen.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Stein und sofort spürte sie die Energie wieder durch ihre Glieder fließen.

„Was passiert hier?", Chase löste den Druck von Laras Wunde und sie konnten sehen, wie sich die Verletzung schloss. Dabei schien die Haut fast wie die Oberfläche eines Gewässers hin und her zu wabern. Dann, mit einem Ruck, setzte sich Lara auf und hielt in ihrer linken Hand den Wasserstein.

Für einen Augenblick wusste Chase nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte, aber dann war die Freude über die Tatsache, dass Lara Croft noch am Leben war, den Ärger das sie die Steine benutzt hatte, doch größer und Sara und er schlossen Lara gleichzeitig in die Arme.

„Ist ja schön und gut Leute, aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.", Lara war schnell auf den Beinen. Genauso wie das letzte Mal, als sie den Stein zur Heilung verwendet hatte, fühlte sie sich wieder so erfrischt, als wäre sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen und hätte einen kurzen Waldlauf hinter sich gebracht.

„Chase, Sara. Holt Max!", ihre Freunde nickten und begannen damit den bewusstlosen Max von dem Altar zu lösen. Währenddessen hob Lara die Hand mit dem Stein und konzentrierte sich. Es war ein Versuch wert und es gelang ihr auch. Die anderen Steine schienen sich von der erst kürzlich ausgelösten Energie des Wassersteines anziehen und schwebten alle zu Lara hinüber, begannen –wie vorhin bei Alexia- um ihren Körper zu kreisen.

Als Lara die Steine alle beisammen hatte, trat sie zu Chase und Sara: „Haltet euch an mir fest.", da die Höhle einzustürzen drohte, gab es nur noch einen Weg für sie alle hinaus. Mit beiden Händen fasste sie Maxwell an der Brust und während sie sich auf seine Heilung konzentrierte und gleichzeitig versuchte, wie es Alexia immer getan hatte, mit dem Windstein zu interagieren, warf Sara einen Blick zu der apathisch in die Ecke starrenden Alexia hin.

„Was wird aus ihr?", wollte sie von Lara wissen.

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick von der Konzentration abzulassen, antwortete die Archäologin: „Ihr ist nicht mehr zu helfen!", und damit hatte sie auch Recht. Selbst wenn sie Alexia hier heraus holten, hätte es keinen Sinn. Die Frau war verloren, hatte einen Schock erlitten, von dem sie sich nicht mehr erholen würde.

„Beeil dich!", versuchte Chase Lara anzutreiben, als er sah, wie sich über ihnen ein großer Felsbrocken löste, doch bevor er sie erschlagen konnte, lösten sich die vier Gestalten plötzlich auf und Alexia blieb alleine in dem Raum zurück, ohne das sie sich dessen auch nur einen Moment bewusst war.

_Eingangshalle_

Noch bevor sie sich vollständig materialisiert hatte, hörten sie bereits die Schüsse und Explosionen. Vor der Tür dieses Anwesens schien ein Kampf zu toben.

„Bringt euch in Sicherheit!", sagte Lara, als sie ihre Hände von Max nahm und dieser daraufhin die Augen öffnete und sich verwirrt umsah.

Sara warf noch ein Mal einen traurigen Blick auf die Plattform, unter der Alexia nun eingeschlossen war in einem zusammenbrechenden Raum. Sie war merkwürdig traurig und hatte Mitleid mit der blonden Archäologin, aber jetzt war kein Platz dafür.

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte Chase wissen.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder und versuchte Quill aufzuspüren. Er befand sich noch in dem Haus, das spürte sie und er war auf der Flucht. Sie musste ihn aufhalten.

„Lara…", versuchte Chase sie daran zu hindern, doch dann war sie bereits wieder verschwunden und alles was Chase noch blieb war ein leises: „Verdammt!", was ihm entfuhr.

„Los jetzt!", Sara half Max auf die Beine und zu dritt rannten sie auf die Kugel zu, mit der Sara vorhin den Eingang versperrt hatte. Sie würden sich, was auch immer auf der anderen Seite vor sich ging, wohl einen Weg hindurch kämpfen müssen.

_Kellergewölbe_

Der Raum hatte aufgehört zusammen zu brechen. Alexia saß noch immer da, wo sie sich vorhin befunden hatte, in absoluter Finsternis. Ihre Gedanken, falls man es noch so nennen konnte, kreisten nur noch um ihre kleine Tochter. Sie hatte sie umgebracht, hatte in ihrer Selbstsucht den einzigen Menschen noch ein Mal getötet.

Während sie so da saß, erinnerte sie sich an den Autounfall, das Lächeln auf Kayleighs kleinem Gesicht, als Alexia ihr ein Bonbon nach hinten reichte und als sie wieder nach vorne blickte, war sie bereits von der Straße abgekommen und auf die Gegenfahrbahn geraten. Dem großen Truck hatte sie nicht mehr ausweichen können und war frontal hineingefahren.

Irgendwie hatte sich Kayleighs Gurt gelöst und sie war mit Gewalt aus dem Wagen geschleudert worden.

Die nächste Erinnerung war, wie Alexia im Krankenhaus wach wurde. Das Personal hatte sie eigentlich schon für Tod erklärt, aber der Gedanke an ihr Kind hatte sie nicht los gelassen, die Ungewissheit über ihre Tochter hatte sie am Leben gehalten, nur um ihr dann die schreckliche Nachricht mit aller Macht vorzuhalten.

Kayleigh war tot, ihr eigenes Versagen hatte das Kind getötet und seit dem hatte sie einen Weg gesucht, es rückgängig machen zu können, hatte sich von der Schuld befreien wollen. Ohne Erfolg, wie sie jetzt wusste. Es hatte sogar dazu geführt, dass Alexia Foster, ehemalige Archäologin und High Society Frau, ihre Tochter nun auch noch ein zweites Mal auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht verdient zu Leben, doch sie lebte noch immer.

_Keine Sorge…_wo kam diese Stimme her? In der Finsternis konnte Alexia nichts erkennen und sie merkte auch schnell wieso sie es nicht konnte. Die Stimme kam aus ihr selbst.

_Alles wird gut…_jetzt sprach da eine andere Stimme. Was geschah hier?

_Lass es zu…_

_Schäm dich…_

…_Sorgen…_

…_Odin…so heiß ich…_

_Furcht und Chaos…_

Die Stimmen wurden schnell zu einem großen Durcheinander, dass Alexias Gehirn nicht mehr sortieren konnte und dann spürte sie den Schmerz. Etwas geschah in ihr. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand versuchen in sie einzudringen, ihr Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Ein kläglicher Schrei entstieg ihr, als sich noch etwas anderes hineinmischte und dann begriff Alexia.

Lara Croft hatte vorhin Recht gehabt, als sie zu Samuel Quill meinte, dass die Götter sie alle als Wirte haben wollen würden. Jetzt war Alexia als einziges, menschliches Wesen zurück geblieben und darum kam nur sie als Wirt in Frage.

Jetzt versuchten sie alle gleichzeitig von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen und sie zu verdrängen. Der Schmerz nahm zu, wurde unerträglich und Alexia schrie noch lauter, aber es half nichts. Sie würde sterben, denn es gab keine Chance dass die Götter sich vorher noch würden einigen können.

…_nimm mich…_

…_hier…_

…_wehr dich…sei stark…_

Dann brach sie zusammen und der Schrei erstarb, in den letzten Atemzügen dachte sie noch ein Mal an ihre Tochter und hoffte, wenn sie sich in der anderen Welt, von der Alexia hoffte das sie existierte, die man Himmel nannte, begegnen würden, dass Kayleigh dann nicht wütend war.

So freute sie sich auf den Tod und so kam es auch, als ihr Organismus kollabierte und die Götter sich somit selbst ihre einzige Chance nahmen, noch ein Mal in menschlicher Gestalt auf Erden zu wandeln.

_Raketenabschussrampe_

Samuel Quill konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Es war ihm geglückt Lara für sich zu erobern. Sein Schicksal hatte sich erfüllt und all seine Sorgen und Befürchtungen waren wie weggeblasen.

Sie rannten den letzten Gang entlang, bevor sie das Space Shuttle erreicht haben würden. Quill hatte alles so eingestellt, dass er vom Shuttle aus alles kontrollieren konnte und sie keine dritte Person in einer Kontrollzentrale brauchen würden.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft Liebling!", Quills Stimme überschlug sich vor Freude. Das Auge von Shaherettin gab ihm genug Kraft, dass er den Lauf ohne Anstrengung hinter sich brachte. Auch mit seinen fünfzig Jahren hatte er keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit und war noch wunderbar in Form.

Dann plötzlich geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Lara stolperte, nein sie stolperte nicht, sie wurde zurück geworfen, als sie gerade einen erfreuten Blick auf ihn warf.

„Nein!", die Kugel die Lara am Kopf getroffen hatte, hatte sie sofort getötet und da half auch nicht ein Mal die Macht des Auges.

„Lara!", Quills Stimme wurde brüchig, als er in die Hocke ging und den leblosen Körper in seinem Armen bettete: „Liebling. Wach auf!"

_Wer hatte geschossen?_

Er folgte der Strecke, die die Kugel zurück gelegt haben musste –merkwürdigerweise war sie von vorne gekommen- und sah dort Lara Croft stehen, die Lara Croft aus der heutigen Zeit. Sie hatte es überlebt, die Kugel in dem Keller hatte sie nicht getötet und Quill bekam auch sofort die Antwort auf das: _Wie?_

Vier Steine schwebten um sie herum, genauso wie sie es auch um Alexia getan hatten, und hüllten sie in eine Aura aus Energie und obwohl Lara all diese Macht jetzt auf ihrer Seite hatte, hatte sie sich dazu entschieden FutureLara mit einer einfachen Kugel zu töten.

„Warum hast du das getan, du Miststück?!", schrie Quill sie an und erhob sich. Jetzt war das Fass aber randvoll, mehr als das, es schwappte regelrecht über. Quill würde keine Gnade mehr walten lassen. Es war ihm gelungen Lara aus der Zukunft in die Gegenwart zu bringen, es würde ihm wieder gelingen, egal ob die Lara der Gegenwart lebte, oder nicht. Irgendwie gab es einen Weg.

„Ich wollte nur gleiches mit gleichem vergelten!", gab Lara eiskalt zurück: „Ihr Leben für mein Leben."

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürmte Quill vor, die Macht des Auges und sein Zorn spornten ihn zu Höchstleistungen an, doch gegen Laras Übermacht hatte er keine Chance. Als er ausholte, löste sie sich einfach auf und tauchte dann rechts von ihm wieder auf, schlug ihn und ließ im selben Moment eine Ranke aus ihrem Arm wachsen, mit der sie ihn von den Füßen holte und durch die Luft schleuderte.

Als Quill aufschlug, warf sie einen Blick zu dem Shuttle, was bereit stand: „War das dein Plan?", wollte sie wissen: „Du wolltest dich feige verdrücken, wie?"

„Du hättest nie wieder etwas von uns gehört.", wimmerte Quill. Er versuchte nicht den leblosen Leib seiner Geliebten zu betrachten, konnte sich aber auch nicht abwenden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wie durch ein Wunder doch noch am Leben war.

„Wenn diese Welt zerbricht, dann zerbrichst du mit ihr.", gab Lara kalt zurück: „Ich werde dich nicht damit durchkommen lassen, dass du mich benutzt hast.", auch wenn man es ihr im Moment nicht ansah, so hatte es Lara jede Menge Überwindung gekostet, ihr eigenes Ich zu erschießen. Somit war sie nicht besser, als FutureLara und hatte alle Voraussetzungen dafür erfüllt, Quills neue Kandidatin zu werden.

„Lara…bitte.", Quill bettelte um sein Leben, doch Lara war daran nicht interessiert. Verwirrt beobachtete der ehemalige Milliardär, wie sich Lara auflöste und einige Sekunden verschwunden blieb, ehe sie wieder auftauchte und ein merkwürdiges Objekt aus Metall mit jeder Menge Kabeln in den Händen hielt.

Sie blickte zu Quill hinüber: „Ich denke mal das ist die zentrale Steuerung von diesem Ding.", wie um ihren Worten Gewicht zu verleihen, entzündeten sich in diesem Augenblick die Antriebsdüsen der Rakete, die das Shuttle in den Orbit schießen würde: „Muss teuer gewesen sein!", Laras Wut ließ sich nicht mehr in Worte fassen.

Sie war eben in das Shuttle geflogen und hatte dort einiges erfahren können. Anscheinend hatte Quill als Koordinaten eine Art Weltraumbasis angegeben. Er wollte sich mit FutureLara anscheinend wirklich ins Weltall absetzen.

So eine Idee konnte auch nur einem Mann in den Sinn kommen, für den Geld keine Rolle spielte. Aber Lara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Plan jede Menge seines Geldes verschlungen hatte und das Shuttle so einzustellen, dass es die Raumstation rammte, statt daran anzudocken, erfüllte Lara mit einer seltsamen Befriedigung.

„Was hast du getan?!", Quill erhob sich, doch schon tauchte Lara vor ihm auf und packte ihn am Kragen: „Lust auf eine kleine Reise?!" Während sie immer wieder zuschlug, brachte sie sich und Quill immer wieder an neue Orte in dem Anwesen. Damit erhoffte sie ihn endgültig zu verwirren, weil er seine Orientierung verlor und sie merkte selbst, dass ihr mit jedem neuen Raum ein wenig schlechter wurde.

Sie wählte die Räume nicht wirklich bewusst, sondern ließ einfach die Steine entscheiden wo es lang ging. Erst als ihr wirklich schlecht wurde, schien ihr Unterbewusstsein absichtlich eine Toilette anzusteuern.

Lara hatte allerdings nicht wirklich die Absicht sich hier zu übergeben, als sie die Toilettenschüssel sah, wie Goldrand verziert und furchtbar kitschig. Quill war in ihren Händen nur noch ein schlaffer Sack und sie gedachte es jetzt endlich zu beenden. Mit aller Macht schlug sie seinen Kopf gegen die Toilettenschüssel, die daraufhin zerbrach und Quill das Bewusstsein raubte.

Er war zwar stark verletzt, würde es aber überleben. Während sie sich durch die Räume teleportiert hatte, hatte Lara nämlich etwas gesehen. Überall hatten sich Wachmänner mit Soldaten und Soldaten gegen Soldaten bekämpft und alles was in Trümmern. Quill am Leben zu lassen würde für ihn eine viel größere Strafe sein, als der Tod. Der Tod war dafür viel zu gnädig.

Bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal in Luft auflöste, um den letzten Abschnitt ihrer Reise zu begehen, blickte sie noch ein Mal zu Samuel Quills bewusstlosen Körper. Sie empfand nicht ein Mal einen Funken Mitleid.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Der Kampf ist beendet, Lara hat gesiegt. Aber noch ist die Geschichte nicht vorbei. Es folgt noch ein Kapitel, in dem geklärt wird, wie es in Zukunft mit Lara weiter geht. Der Mord an ihrem eigenen Ich aus der Zukunft hat Lara sichtbar verändert und die enorme Nutzung der Steine wird sicher auch nicht ohne Folgen bleiben…außerdem muss noch geklärt werden, was jetzt mit der Welt geschieht…und mit Laras Freunden._

_Also seid gespannt auf das letzte Kapitel von Tomb Raider – Die Macht der Elemente_

_P.S: Das Lara Quill ausgerechnet gegen seine Toiletten hämmert, ist eine Anspielung auf den Satz, den Quill in einem der Comics sagt, wo er behauptet das eine der Toiletten die er selbst entworfen hat sicher mehr Wert ist, als Styles ganze Wohnung. Ich fand es sehr passend, wenn Quill an seiner eigenen Dekadenz zerbricht. Hoffe es ist einigermaßen gut rüber gekommen und wirkt nicht zu erzwungen. _


	92. Epilog

_So hau ich also auch noch den Epilog raus und hoffe das damit alle Klarheiten beseitigt sind. ;-) Natürlich hoffe ich das ihr alle Fragen beantwortet bekommen habt und falls dem nicht so sein sollte, werde ich darauf halt einfach in meiner nächsten Fanfiction eingehen. Vielen Dank euch allen, die ihr immer fleißig jedes Kapitel gelesen habt und die ihr mir mit euren Reviews immer wieder den Mut gegeben habt, weiter zu schreiben. Nicht selten war ich am Ende...^^...und hatte schon ein paar Mal überlegt die Story zu beenden (also abzubrechen) aber eure Reviews haben mich immer am Ball bleiben lassen, denn ich wusste das ich euch nicht enttäuschen durfte. :-D Hier kommt also das wirklich letzte Kapitel, meiner zweiten Tomb Raider Fanfiction und ich hoffe doch wir lesen uns bei meiner nächsten Story wieder. _

**Epilog**

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Einen Tag später_

Die Eingangshalle des Croft Manor war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Lara hatte die Sitzecke so platziert, dass die Couchgarnituren eine gerade Linie bildeten und vom Kamin wegdeuteten. Der Tisch war quer gestellt worden und auf dem Tisch lag ein von einem weißen Tuch verdecktes Objekt.

Die größte Veränderung aber bestand in dem guten Dutzend an Bildschirmen, die im Moment alle nur ein blaues Stand-by-Bild zeigten, so lange die Verbindung noch nicht bestand. Zip war kurz hier gewesen und hatte ihr bei der Installation und Programmierung geholfen, war aber dann schnell wieder verschwunden, als ihm Laras kühle Art auffiel.

Sie hatte sich tatsächlich verändert, das merkte selbst sie. Chase und Sara hatten mit Max den nächsten Flieger nach New York bestiegen und waren Heim geflogen. Sie alle hielt nichts mehr hier. Während der Reise von der Schweiz zurück nach England war allen schnell eines klar geworden: Lara war nicht mehr die Lara, wie sie jeder kannte.

Sie wollte allein sein, musste sich erst mal über einiges klar werden. Außerdem musste sie noch etwas erledigen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie Zip herbestellt und hatte ihn bezahlt wie jeden anderen Spezialisten, den man sich sonst ins Haus holte.

Sie hatten kaum zwei Worte gewechselt und Lara hatte ihn nicht einmal nach Alister gefragt, wie es ihm jetzt ging, da er nicht mehr für Lara Croft arbeitete.

_Was hat Zip noch mal gesagt? Wenn alles bereits ist, musst du einfach diesen Schalter betätigen, _ging Lara in Gedanken noch mal alles durch. So weit war alles fertig, die Konferenz konnte beginnen.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas haben, Lady Croft?", Winston stand auf der Galerie und blickte zu ihr herab, ein Kehrblech in den Händen haltend.

„Nein, danke Winston. Nehmen Sie sich den Rest des Abends frei.", sagte Lara und wartete bis Winston verschwunden war, ehe sie den Schalter drückte, der die Verbindung herstellen sollte.

_Mal sehen ob es klappt, _dachte sich Lara.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber schon einen Moment später erschienen auf jeden Bildschirm Gesichter. Sie waren alle verschieden und hatten doch einiges gemeinsam. Es waren die wichtigsten Männer und Frauen der einzelnen, wichtigen Nationen und sie alle waren verbunden mit Lara Croft und saßen an einem großen Tisch, ernst dreinblickend.

Lara sah die Bundeskanzlerin von Deutschland, die Queen und den Premierminister von England, den Präsidenten Italiens, Frankreichs und einen Stellvertreter für die USA, da der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten noch immer verschollen war. Über seinen aktuellen Gesundheitszustand war nichts bekannt und solange war eben der Vizepräsident in der leitenden Position.

Der Vizepräsident der USA ergriff als Erster das Wort: „Lady Croft, weshalb haben Sie uns hier alle zusammengetrommelt?"

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen allen, meine Damen und Herren, die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen besprechen.", erklärte Lara kurz ihren Standpunkt. Sie ließ sich auf der Couch in der Mitte nieder, so dass alle einen guten Blick auf sie haben würden.

Sie hatte sich für diesen Anlass eigentlich herrichten wollen, hatte es sich nachher anders überlegt und hatte sich für ein einfaches, dunkelgrünes Tanktop entschieden und eine Jeanshose. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, ein eher seltener Anblick.

„Was gibt es da noch zu bereden?", wunderte sich die Bundeskanzlerin: „Wegen dieses _Brokers_ liegt die gesamte Welt in Trümmern."

„Nicht wegen des Brokers.", gab Lara zurück: „Wegen der Welt an sich, wegen uns. Niemand hatte uns zu einer solchen Reaktion gezwungen, aber dennoch haben die Staaten so reagiert."

„Haben Sie uns zusammengerufen, um zu spotten, Lady Croft?", wollte der Premierminister von England wissen.

„Keineswegs.", gab Lara zurück: „Ich bin hier um Ihnen die Lösung des Problems zu zeigen.", Lara beugte sich vor und ergriff das weiße Tuch, dass bis zu dem Augenblick etwas verdeckt hatte: „Ich präsentiere Ihnen hiermit, meine Damen und Herren, die _Superwaffe_ von der wir uns alle gefürchtet haben."

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Lara das Tuch vom Tisch und zum Vorschein kamen die vier Kristalle auf einem silbernen Tablett.

Ein erstauntes Keuchen ging durch die Menge der Versammelten.

„Wollen Sie uns drohen, Lady Croft?!", rief der amerikanische Vizepräsident: „Was fordern Sie?"

„Ich habe nicht vor Ihnen zu drohen.", erwiderte Lara grob: „Alles was ich will ist, dass die Nationen die Kampfhandlungen einstellen. Der Schuldige ist gefasst und die _Superwaffe _in sicherer Verwahrung!"

„Sichere Verwahrung?", Frankreichs Präsident lachte amüsiert auf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Steine bei Ihnen _sicher _sind, Lady Croft."

Lara warf ihm ein wütendes Funkeln zu: „Also, wie sieht es aus? Gehen Sie auf meine Forderungen ein, oder muss ich konkreter werden?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte schweigen. Alle waren sie in den Anblick der Steine vertieft und anscheinend konnte sich niemand wirklich vorstellen, dass es sich hierbei ausgerechnet um die Superwaffe handeln musste. Lara konnte das gut verstehen, sie selbst hatte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass in so etwas so viel Macht stecken konnte.

Schließlich begann der Vizepräsident: „Wir gehen auf Ihre Forderung ein, aber was gedenken Sie jetzt mit den Steinen zu tun?"

Lara wartete, bis auch die anderen Nationen beigestimmt hatten, die Kampfhandlungen einzustellen, erst dann antwortete sie: „Dafür habe ich mir was ganz spezielles überlegt.", langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und ging zu der kleinen Werkzeugkiste neben dem Tisch.

„Lady Croft, wohin gehen Sie?", fragte die Queen etwas verwirrt.

Als Lara schließlich wieder auf den Bildschirmen des Staatschefs auftauchte, hatte sie einen Hammer in der Hand, einen besonders großen Hammer. Sie hatte selbst lange mit sich ringen müssen, die Macht in ihren Händen war einfach zu verlockend gewesen, hatte sie betört und beinah hätte Lara das Treffen wieder abgesagt, aber jetzt war sie sich sicher was zu tun war. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung holte Lara aus und zielte auf die vier Steine.

Das merkwürdige an mächtigen Artefakten war eigentlich immer, wie zerbrechlich sie waren. Aber so schien es nun mal zu sein, große Macht hieß auf keinen Fall Unzerstörbarkeit. Der Hammer traf die Steine mit voller Wucht und pulverisierte sie innerhalb von Sekunden. Es gab eine kurze, energetische Entladung, als die Energie den Steinen entwich und durch die Wucht brach auch Laras Tisch zusammen.

„Was machen Sie da?!", brüllten fast alle Staatschefs gleichzeitig.

„Nur so kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie ihr Wort halten. Diese _Waffe _ist…war eine große Gefahr und musste beseitigt werden. Einen schönen Tag noch!", mit diesen Worten legte sie den Schalter erneut um und die Verbindung erstarb.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lady Croft?", Winston war wieder auf der Galerie aufgetaucht und sah Lara dort mit dem Hammer in der Hand und dem kaputten Tisch zu ihren Füßen.

„Ja Winston, es ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte Lara: „Wir werden nur einen neuen Tisch brauchen."

Ihr Butler nickte und kam hinunter, um das Chaos zu beseitigen, während Lara begann die Monitore wieder abzubauen. Sie hoffte dass ihr Plan funktionierte und die Welt wieder in Frieden leben könnte.

Frieden…das war irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Wort, wenn man die letzten Wochen in einem ewigen Kampf verbracht hatte, einem Kampf der plötzlich vorbei war. Das war irgendwie ungewohnt, irgendwie fremd. Aber im Moment kam Lara alles irgendwie fremd vor. Seit sie ihr zukünftiges Ich erschossen hatte, war alles anders geworden.

Klar, man konnte es auf die Steine schieben, die sie korrumpiert haben konnten. Aber Lara wusste es besser. Sich selbst konnte sie nicht belügen.

Die Sekunden vor dem betätigen des Abzugs waren so lang gewesen. Lara hatte mit sich gerungen. Sich selbst zu töten war keine leichte Sache, das wusste sie jetzt. Das hatte in ihr einiges verändert und langsam begann sie zu verstehen, was FutureLara bewegt haben musste sich Quill anzuschließen.

Lara fühlte sich leer, allein, verlassen.

Irgendwie fremd am Platz, jetzt wo es nichts mehr gab, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Als sie die Monitore wieder in den Raum trug, der einst Zip gehört hatte, wo er all seine Apparaturen montiert hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Tageszeitung.

_Lebensretter in letzter Sekunde_

_Friedhofsgärtner gräbt lebendiges Mädchen aus. Identität unbekannt._

Es gab keinen Zweifel, dabei musste es sich um Alexias Tochter handeln. Welch makabere Ironie, ging es Lara durch den Kopf. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft ihre Tochter ins Leben zurück zu holen und war jetzt selbst gestorben.

Immerhin war Lara froh, dass sie sich scheinbar mit der Wirtstheorie geirrt hatte, jedenfalls hatte sie bisher ihren eigenen Verstand noch und es sah auch so aus, als würde es zu keiner Übernahme durch Götterwesen kommen.

Lara ertappte sich dabei, wie sie in Richtung der Tür blickte. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wieso sie das tat, hatte aber einen leichten Verdacht. Die Angst, Quill könnte jeden Moment auftauchen, nagte an Lara. Zwar hatte sie die Steine vernichtet, aber das war sicher nicht der einzige Weg, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und ihm war die Kraft verliehen worden durch die Zeit zu reisen. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatten die Steine noch existiert, also hatte Quill auch weiterhin vollen Zugang zu ihnen. Das einzige, was sich durch die Vernichtung der Steine geändert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die Gegenwart davon nicht mehr betroffen war. Sie waren so weit in Sicherheit.

Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, Quill einfach zu töten. Okay, das Wort einfach war vermutlich das Problem. Sie hatte damals gesehen, wie Simons Männer Quills Körper durchlöchert hatten mit ihren Kugeln und er lebte immer noch.

Das Auge von Shaherettin hatte ihn am Leben gehalten. Wieso hatte es dann nicht Lara Croft aus der Zukunft am Leben gehalten? Oder hatte es das vielleicht? Quill war ja immerhin nicht sofort wieder aufgestanden und alle hatten geglaubt er wäre da unten umgekommen.

Lara hoffte, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Noch einmal gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen würde sie nicht ertragen. Es war anders, als bei einem einfachen Doppelgänger. Als sie FutureLara die Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hatte, hatte sie auch einen Teil ihrer selbst sterben sehen.

Vielleicht war es ja vergleichbar mit dem Tod eines Kindes? Konnte Lara Alexia etwa doch nachvollziehen? Konnte es das sein, was FutureLara dazu getrieben hatte, sich Quill anzuschließen. Also war es Lara gar nicht gelungen ihrem Schicksal zu entgehen. Sie ertappte sich ja sogar schon bei dem Gedanken, was sie tun sollte, wenn Quill plötzlich vor der Tür stehen würde. Würde sie ihn loswerden können? Oder war es vielleicht einfacher alles hinter sich zu lassen?

FutureLara hatte gesagt, sie würde Quill sogar richtig liebreizend finden.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte den verrückten Gedankengang zu verlieren. Das war keine Option. Sie würde nie im Leben mit Samuel Quill mitgehen.

Wie auf ein Zeichen hin, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür. Lara sah, wie Winston sich auf den Weg machte die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie wollte ihn gerade zurückrufen, denn wenn sie Quill einfach die Tür nicht öffnen würde, hätte er keine Chance sie von irgendwas überzeugen zu können. Aber es war bereits zu spät und Samuel Quill trat ein. Er sah anders aus als sonst, nicht so gepflegt und irgendwie älter. Fast so, als hätte ihn der erneute Tod von FutureLara seine gesamte Energie gekostet, oder als würde er seit neustem auf der Straße leben.

„Was wollen Sie hier, Quill?", fragte Lara mit kühlem Ton: „Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen gehen!"

„Das hatte ich erwartet.", gab Quill zurück. Seine Stimme klang auch anders, irgendwie, verbrauchter: „Aber so leicht lasse ich mich nicht abwimmeln. Ich habe es nicht umsonst schon mehrmals geschafft."

Lara wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, was er ihr berichtet hatte über seine vielen Versuche die Lara Croft der Zukunft –oder in diesem Moment sie selbst- am Leben zu erhalten in einer Welt, in der es für sie kein Leben gab.

„Gehen Sie Quill, bevor ich die Polizei rufe.", versuchte es Lara.

„Die Polizei hält mich nicht auf.", als Lara einen Schritt vor machte, fügte er hinzu: „Du übrigens auch nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du die Steine bereits zerstört hast, oder?"

Lara nickte nicht, aber ihr Schweigen war ebenfalls eine Antwort.

„Wie geht es deinen Freunden? Haben sie sich von den Strapazen gut erholt?", bohrte Quill weiter. Lara ahnte schon, welchen Weg er gehen würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind heim geflogen.", gab sie ihm die Antwort, von der sie ausging, dass er sie erwartete.

„Du bist also allein, wie?", Quill warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, in die Winston verschwunden war. Wenn Winston eins hatte, dann Taktgefühl (und hervorragende Manieren). Er wusste genau, wann es angebracht war, nicht zu stören.

„Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst.", erzählte er weiter: „Der Verlust eines Kindes ist damit vergleichbar, nicht? Sich selbst zu töten, dass ist mehr, als die meisten Menschen schaffen. Die wenigsten leben im Anschluss um von den Gefühlen nach der Tat noch berichten zu können.", er machte eine Pause: „Du lebst, Lara und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

_Sorgen?_

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?", wunderte sich Lara.

„Weil ich der Einzige bin, der dir jetzt noch helfen kann.", erklärte er: „Du wirst eine harte Zeit durchmachen und in dieser Zeit brauch man manchmal Menschen, die wissen, wie man mit einer solchen Situation umgeht.", bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wie: „Woher wissen Sie, wie man damit umgeht.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Du hast mir oft genug davon berichtet. Dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, diese Angst, das alles hat dich immer schon begleitet. Aber noch nie war es so stark, wie jetzt. Richtig?"

Lara schluckte. Ja, er wusste wie man mit Worten umging, da bestand kein Zweifel. Er wusste genau, was er sagen musste, denn er hatte oft genug üben können. Er wusste genau, wie Lara auf etwas reagierte und obwohl er im Augenblick sehr heruntergekommen wirkte, so war sie doch auf irgendeine Weise beeindruckt.

„Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass du dich gut geschlagen hast, Lara. Du hast vieles getan, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte und das macht mich stolz.", sagte Quill: „Komm mit mir, wir beide…zusammen…machen wir es besser."

Quill schien Recht zu haben. Laras Gefühle hatte er sehr präzise auf wenige Worte komprimiert und das schockierte sie schon irgendwie. Er konnte tiefer in ihre Seele sehen, als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt, scheinbar sogar tiefer als sie selbst.

Bestand ihre Chance auf Rettung wirklich darin, dass sie sich Quill anschloss? Hatte das auch all ihre Vorgängerinnen bewegt, sich Quill anzuschließen? Die Hoffnung auf seelische Rettung? Irgendwie…war das alles wie in einer Sekte und in dem Moment wusste Lara eines. Wenn sie mit Quill ging, gab es für sie keine Rettung.

Blieb sie hier, in ihrer eigenen Zeit, Herrin ihrer eigenen Gedanken, so bestand noch Hoffnung und Hoffnung war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Also öffnete sie den Mund, atmete noch ein Mal tief ein und aus und wand sich dann von Quill ab.

Irgendwo hier hatte doch…da!

Nachdem sie den Schreibtisch abgesucht hatte, fand sie die Waffe, die Zip immer in einer der Schubladen hatte. Nach dem unerwünschten Besuch von Amanda im Croft Manor hatte er sie immer dort gehabt, um sich gegen Eindringlinge wehren zu können.

Mit der Waffe in der Hand ging sie auf Samuel Quill zu und hob sie an seine Brust: „Verschwinde von hier!", zischte sie voller Verachtung.

Quill riss die Augen erschrocken auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Lara hatte sich noch nie gewehrt. Sie war meistens erledigt gewesen, ausgelaugt, seelisch am Ende und bereit alles zu akzeptieren, so lange ihr Schmerz nur aufhörte.

Jetzt aber schien…etwas anders zu sein. Vielleicht war es unvermeidbar gewesen, dass es so kam. Mit jedem Mal hatte sich die Situation verändert, Quill hatte mehr Überredungskünste gebraucht und jetzt hatte sich Lara gewehrt.

Die Zeit mochte es nicht, wenn es zu Anomalien kam, weshalb es Lara in der Vergangenheit mit jedem verstrichenen Tag immer schlechter gegangen war, wenn Quill sie aus der Zukunft geholt hatte und vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit, dass die diese Anomalien aufhörten. Das Schicksal hatte anscheinend genug von Quills verrücktem Spiel und –so viel stand fest- Lara Croft hatte es auch.

Also blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu verneigen und den Rücktritt anzutreten. Noch ein Mal wollte er ihr etwas sagen, versuchen ihre geschwächte Moral und ihre Grundsätze zu erschüttern, aber sie blickte ihn nur finster an und er beließ es dabei. Als sich die Tür schloss, brach Laras äußerliche Selbstsicherheit in sich zusammen und sie weinte, weinte weil es endlich vorbei war.

Sie spürte, wie jede FutureLara, die Quill bisher versucht hatte für seine Pläne zu missbrauchen, erleichtert aufatmete und fühlte sich frei. Es war überstanden, Quills Plan war gescheitert. Dieses Mal endgültig und sollte er sich nicht doch noch mal überlegen, sie aufzusuchen und zu entführen –dieser Gedanke nahm etwas von Laras Erleichterung wieder- war sie endlich frei.

„Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun, Lady Croft?", Winston war neben sie getreten und Lara blickte zu ihm hoch, die Schminke durch die Tränen verlaufen, das Haar zerzaust. Erst sah sie Winston lange an, dann blickte sie zurück zu Zips ehemaligem Reich, einem Ort an dem er vermutlich nie wieder sein würde. Es war an der Zeit für Veränderungen und diese sollten so bald wie möglich beginnen.

Deshalb erhob sie sich schließlich, atmete ein Mal tief durch und sagte dann: „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für eine Renovierung."

Ende

_Nachwort_

_Das war's, Ende aus, vorbei. Lara hat es geschafft Quills Kreislauf zu brechen und doch sieht es so aus, als hätte sich alles grundlegend verändert. Ohne Zip und Alister an ihrer Seite wird das für Lara scheinbar eine Rückkehr zu ihren Wurzeln und es steht ja bereits eine neue Fanfiction fest. ____ Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen, was ich hier im Verlauf der Zeit verfasst habe…ich glaube das waren jetzt insgesamt über 2 Jahre Arbeit, die hier in dem Stück stecken. Für die Scheibe der Sonne habe ich damals noch was länger gebraucht, aber das lag eigentlich nur an der enorm großen Pause, die ich damals eingelegt hatte._

_Ihr seht also, es stehen noch einige Fragen aus die geklärt werden müssen. Vor allem die Frage nach dem Verbleib von Laras Freunden. Ich hatte ja bereits bestätigt, jedenfalls meine ich mich erinnern zu können, dass ich es bestätigt hatte, dass meine nächste Fanfiction ein erneutes Crossover wird. Zwischen Tomb Raider und Uncharted, dem neuen (und besseren) Action Adventure. Aber keine Sorge, man muss das Spiel nicht gespielt haben, um der Handlung folgen zu können. ____ Seit Crystal Dynamics das Regime über Lara übernommen hat, gefällt es mir nicht mehr so gut, deshalb hab ich mich jetzt auch mit den Tomb Raider Classics eingedeckt um ein wenig nostalgisch werden zu können._

_Dementsprechend wird auch meine nächste Fanfiction ein Trip zurück in die Nostalgie. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob Lara ihr altes Outfit wieder bekommt, oder ob ich ihr doch das Underworld Outfit geben werde, aber sie wird wieder auf sich alleine gestellt sein und wieder klassisch wie früher alles selbst recherchieren müssen. ____ Ob Chase und Sara wieder vorkommen ist noch nicht klar (da stecken wir drei noch mitten in den Verhandlungen, denn Sara bekommt eventuell demnächst ein Soloprojekt…) es steht also noch alles offen. Nur der Titel ist schon bekannt._

_Wir lesen uns also wieder, wenn Lara für ein neues Abenteuer aufbricht, dass den Titel „Lara Croft Tomb Raider und die Engeltriade" tragen wird. ___

_Bis dahin wünsch ich allen Leserinnen und Lesern alles Gute und auf jeden Fall Gesundheit, Glück und ähnliches._

_Tschüss!_


	93. Ankündigung

**Ankündigung**

Da meine nächste Fanfiction wieder ein Crossover wird (Tomb Raider/Uncharted) habe ich die Geschichte jetzt mit der neuen Crossoverfunktion von eingestellt. Dafür müsst ihr einfach unter Crossover auf Games – Tomb Raider – Uncharted: Drakes Fortune gehen und schon seid ihr dort, wo ihr hinwollt. Bei meiner neuen Fanfiction. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


End file.
